LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE CUANTIFICAN
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Un fic de Emily miembro de los PPB All Starz, basado despues de G-Revolution Trata sobre los sentimientos de Emily, aparece MichaelxEmily EmilyxKai, a lo largo del fic
1. Una invitación bajo la lluvia

**CAP 1: UNA INVITACIÓN BAJO LA LLUVIA**

¡Hola! Me llamo Emily y soy una chica estadounidense, soy pelirroja y tengo unos ojos azules que no llaman mucho la atención con mis enormes gafas, no puedo dejar de pensar que no hemos ganado el campeonato americano hace años y por supuesto el mundial, ah, que se le va a hacer, me da coraje, pero nuestra tecnología no fue suficiente.

Os preguntareis porque sigo pensando en todo esto, pues queremos optar a ganar el siguiente, Judy y yo pasamos muchas horas en el laboratorio, entreno con mis compañeros a menudo y practico el tenis en mi tiempo libre que como podéis ver no es mucho. Si, son cualidades muy diversas, pero. . ., no soy la mejor, no confío demasiado en mis compañeros, quizá es porque no estoy contenta con mis resultados, soy demasiado exigente.

Mi ordenador esta lleno de informes y datos obsoletos, tendré que hacer una buena limpieza, pero ahora mismo no me apetece, necesito descansar, es muy estresante la ciudad de New York. . .

Petan en la puerta, ¿Quien será?

Judy: Emily creo que deberías tomarte un descanso. . . - dijo después de abrir la puerta -.

Emily: No te preocupes Judy, ahora mismo termino, ¿Qué quieres? - dije volviéndome hacia ella en la silla de mi escritorio -.

Judy: Tomate el día libre como tus compañeros - dijo con una amplia sonrisa -.

¿Un día libre?, eso no existía en mi diccionario.

La doctora Judy se fue y me dejo sin nada con lo que ocuparme en todo el día, decidí salir de mi cuarto, os asustaríais de ver la cantidad de libros que tengo, estadísticas . . .

Limpie mis gafas, sería bueno salir a dar una pequeña vuelta, ¿pero con quién?, no tenía amigos, lo más parecido eran mis compañeros de equipo y eran todos chicos.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con llave, vivíamos en un edificio con todos los gastos pagados por el señor Douglas, pero claro, éramos gente importante, los PPB All Starz.

Camine por los pasillos, aún tenía que recorrer bastante el lugar hasta encontrar la salida.

Max: ¿Emily no vienes con nosotros? Vamos a ver jugar a Steven al rugby - dijo cuando me vio -.

Emily: ¿Acaso me invitaron? - dije molesta -.

El chico pequeño de ojos azules era el hijo de la doctora y obviamente era un gran blader, pero tenía privilegios y al principio no nos hizo demasiada gracia cuando se unió al equipo, sobre todo a Michael y a mí.

Max no me quiso contestar, no se porque quería ser tan caballero conmigo, a mi me daba igual lo que pensara de mí. . .

Eddy: Emily no seas tonta y ven, no es bueno que estés todo el día con el ordenador, vamos a divertirnos un rato, desconecta.

Emily: No entendéis la importancia de las cosas -cerré los ojos, porque no había alguien con cordura allí -.

Rick se había ido después del torneo, no teníamos noticias de el, quizás estaría otra vez en las calles, quién sabe. . .

Michael apareció, venia comiendo una chocolatina, seguro que recién sacada de una de las máquinas del centro.

Michael: ¡Chicos vamos!, sino llegaremos tarde, quiero ver como se golpean. . .- dejo aquel entusiasmo a un lado cuando me vio la cara - Emily - se dio cuenta de que yo no había sido invitada- No quieres venirte con nosotros - me sonrío -.

Emily: Déjalo Michael - suspire - creo que puedo divertirme "yo sola" - hice énfasis en el final de la frase -.

Todos parecían contrariados, claro que me apreciaban, pero ellos tenían su forma de divertirse, para ellos solo era una empollona y ayudante de la directora, a veces dudaba de que me consideraran uno mas de ellos.

Lo mejor sería darme una vuelta por el centro comercial, me mire en un espejo antes de salir del edificio, creo que estaría bien que fuera de compras siempre llevaba la misma ropa de tenista, la falda comenzaba a notarse usada, y la chaqueta de PPB estaba muy bien para los torneos pero ya tenia 17 años y debería arreglarme un poco más.

Salí a la calle, comenzaba a cambiar el tiempo, dentro del edificio apenas se notaban los cambios de temperatura, la gente me miraba, muchos eran los seguidores de beyblade sobre todo los niños y adolescentes, pero yo no era uno de los adversarios mas importantes para ellos, no podía compararme con Tyson, Kai, Ray y Max (bueno con este ultimo tenia serias dudas), quizás si entrenará mas duramente sería capaz de vencerlo.

El centro comercial estaba lleno como de costumbre, las veces que solía venir era para comprar piezas para Trygator no tenía demasiada vida social, ainssss, entre en un par de tiendas, pero la mayoría de la ropa me parecía algo excesiva, yo me bastaba con una falda nueva y un par de camisetas, me parecía demasiado atrevido ciertos vestidos, me daba vergüenza ponérmelos.

Al final acabe comprando una camiseta, pero no me había convencido demasiado, supongo que tenía que cambiar un poco mi mente, quizás a Mariah y a Hilary le gustaran pero no creo que a mi me quedaran demasiado bien.

Las cafeterías estaban llenas, chicas tomándose algo con sus amigas, algunas parejas, familiares. . . debía ser la persona mas aburrida y solitaria de este mundo, ¿pasaba tantas horas trabajando que había descuidado tanto mi vida personal?, ¿y como hacer nuevos amigos con el poco tiempo libre que tenia?, y no solo eso, ¿donde?, New York era muy grande, pero la gente ya tenía formadas sus amistades, ¿y novio?, eso todavía sería mas difícil.

Decidí salir de allí me estaba agobiando, estaba lloviznando, no había traído paraguas, quien lo diría. Había cantidad de paraguas por la cera, la gente se apresuraba por llegar a su destino, alguna que otra señora me había golpeado sin querer, mis lentes estaban mojadas, las guarde en el bolsillo no podía ver con ellas en aquel estado, volví a suspirar, me podía pasar algo más aquel día tan inesperado.

Con la vista pude alcanzar ver las instalaciones del edificio donde me alojaba, ya habían pasado 2 horas y media desde que me había ido, supongo que los chicos estarían por ahí divirtiéndose. . .

Alguien grito mi nombre y me gire.

Michael: Emily se puede saber que haces sola bajo la lluvia, te vas a resfriar empollona - sonrió cuando me alcanzo -.

Emily: Michael preocúpate por ti, ¿vale?

Michael: No seas desagradecida, no fui al partido de Steven

Emily: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? - aún encima de que nunca me tenían en cuenta -.

Michael: Me sentí mal porque no te habíamos dicho nada, como no sueles salir del laboratorio. . ., no es porque no te apreciemos Emily.

Emily: Está bien Michael, no importa, yo me lo he pasado muy bien sola - apreté la bolsa de la camiseta -.

Michael: ¿En serio? - su voz sonaba dudosa - Te estuve buscando por el edificio hasta que me di cuenta de que habías salido, ¿Te apetece tomar algo conmigo?, perdóname Emily, o acaso rechazas a un chico tan popular como yo - sonrió más que antes, ¿como podía ser tan presumido? -.

Emily: ¿Y adónde piensas ir, a la máquina expendedora? - dije con ironía, sonreí -.

Michael y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, teníamos ese tipo de humor que entendíamos uno perfectamente del otro, éramos compañeros de equipo y habíamos pasado varios años juntos.

Michael: Sabes que no nos pagan demasiado, pero te puedo invitar a una hamburguesa, creo que a eso llegará - sonrió -.

Emily: Esta bien - sonreí e incluso se me escapo una leve carcajada, que tonterías decía este chico -.

Comenzamos a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Michael: Que idiota soy - cogió su gorra y me la puso en la cabeza - es mejor que no te pongas enferma, no quiero escucharte echándome la culpa -.

Emily: No hace falta - dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza - ¡no soy tan débil y frágil como pensáis!

Michael: Como digas, pero no te la quites hasta que lleguemos a la hamburguesería, ¿ok?

Lo más conveniente sería que dejará de protestar, bueno al final me iba con Michael a comer algo, mas valía eso que nada, ¿no?


	2. Necesito salir de aqui

**CAP 2: NECESITO SALIR DE AQUI**

_(Narrado por Kai)_

Me encuentro en una especie de apartamento, mas bien un trastero, ¿os acordáis donde tenía mis trofeos de Beyblade?, pues aquí estoy solo con mis pensamientos, me alegro que la BBA no haya desaparecido, Tyson lo ha logrado, aunque tampoco tienen que olvidarse de los demás, Max, Ray, Daichi y yo dimos lo mejor de nosotros contra el equipo BEGA, yo estuve muy herido, Dranzer se rompió en mil pedazos, pero he logrado construir otro e incluso mejorarlo, los conocimientos de mi padre de Beyblade han aportado mucho a Dranzer, él me dio mi primer blade y la bestia-bit de Dranzer venia incluida.

He estado pensando que necesito un cambio, necesito salir de aquí, toda la gente que se encuentra a mí alrededor sale perjudicada o la hago sufrir, si me pongo a recordar. . .

Cuanto daño les hice a mis compañeros de los Bladebreakers cuando los traicione en el primer campeonato mundial, a los demás participantes que se enfrentaron a mí y yo ni me inmute en aquel momento.

Después me arrepentí pero jamás pedí perdón por lo ocurrido, mi abuelo me utilizo desde pequeño para conseguir sus propósitos y lo odio por eso, ojala nunca salga de prisión, es el lugar que le corresponde por todos aquellos a los que ha hecho daño. . .

Pero estando aquí lo que más daño me hace recordar es a mi amigo Wyatt, el murió hace poco más de un año, vengue su muerte, pero aun siento esa carga, sino se hubiera acercado a mi quizás aun seguiría con vida, lo siento Wyatt, no se que más hacer por ti, me siento tan culpable. . . otros científicos locos, los de los Psykick, jamás los perdonaré por lo que le hicieron al pobre Wyatt, él era una buena persona. . .

Creo que el principio de mi sufrimiento comenzó cuando mi padre nos abandono para continuar sus investigaciones y nos dejo a mi madre y a mi con mi "querido" abuelo, la abadía no es un buen lugar para que crezca un niño, desde que entre cambie, no volví a reír con la inocencia de aquel niño que murió cuando lo abandono su padre.

Otros muchos sufrieron como yo, entre ellos Tala, Ian, Bryan y Spencer. Tala intento vengarse de Boris (el ayudante de mi abuelo en sus sucios planes) pero salio herido también, llegue a pensar que no se recuperaría, pero el es fuerte.

Miro por la ventana y veo a varios niños corriendo felices, porque esa felicidad me fue quitada tan temprana, suspiro, es hora de marcharse de aquí, quiero viajar, necesito salir de aquí, no por huir de un pasado, creo que después de vencer a Boris en este ultimo desafío he logrado poder descansar mejor y limpiar un poco mi conciencia; todos tenemos cosas buenas y malas en nuestros recuerdos y creo que siempre hay que ver hacia adelante y recordar a las personas que han sido importantes. . .

Me marcho porque quiero seguir mejorando, he estado practicando con Tyson unos días, volvimos a tener un encuentro, desde luego siempre un combate con él merece la pena, pero puedo todavía ser mejor, me costo vencer a Brooklyn. . . se que todavía puedo mejorar, hace tiempo descubrí que si se desea algo, con esfuerzo y trabajo duro se puede conseguir, Dranzer y yo confiamos el uno en el otro, necesito recorrer mundo, encontrar a otros rivales, quien me dice que no hay otro Tyson por ahí perdido, no todos los buenos bladers van a campeonatos. . .

Mi primer destino creo que será China o algún país cercano a Japón, a lo mejor me encuentro con Ray, pero no quiero quedarme demasiado en un sitio, luego quiero continuar en otro lado, me haré más fuerte y luego volveré a enfrentarte Tyson.

Recojo mis últimas cosas, una foto de mis compañeros, esta un poco polvorienta, hacia tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, la meto en mi bolsa, miro por ultima vez por la ventana y cierro la puerta tras de mí, es hora de mirar hacia adelante, ¿Qué me puede deparar la vida?, estoy intentando comprender porque he tenido que superar tantos retos. . .

Esta anocheciendo, miro a la gente pasar, alguna me reconoce y me observa, otros se acercan a preguntarme cosas, pero no los escucho, me da igual lo que me quieran decir, los ignoro y sigo adelante, es mejor que me dirija al aeropuerto, quiero abandonar Japón, volveré cuando lo considere necesario.

* * *

_(Narrado por Emily)_

Llegamos a la hamburguesería, estaba llena de gente, al fondo estaban los menús, no veía mesas libres, ¿Habría sitio para nosotros?

Michael: Busca sitio mientras me pongo a la cola, ¿Qué te apetece?

Emily: No se. . ., una hamburguesa completa sin cebolla - me conocía los menús de aquel lugar, no era un sitio nuevo para mí, todos los miembros de los All Starz lo visitábamos a menudo -.

Michael: OK - dijo guiñando un ojo, me sorprendía la confianza que tenia Michael en si mismo -.

Di una vuelta por el lugar buscando alguna mesa libre, vi una pegada a cuatro personas pero parecía libre, les pregunto si estaba vacía y la separo un poco para no molestar, listo misión cumplida, al sentarme me doy cuanta de que estoy bastante mojada, voy a acabar resfriándome.

Michael tardo 20 minutos en llegar con dos bandejas, ni siquiera me llamo para que cogiera la mía, le encanta presumir delante de todos, además había un par de chicas cerca del mostrador y supongo que para el sería una buena oportunidad.

Pone una bandeja delante mía, le echo una mirada que el conoce bien " porque eres tan presumido Michael".

Michael: No comes nada Emily, así no creces, yo me he pedido una hamburguesa de dos pisos, patatas, alitas de pollo. . .

Emily: Ya vale, Michael, creo que si me has invitado a comer algo. . . – dije perdiendo la calma -.

Michael: Te enfadas con facilidad, era una broma, no te lo tomes todo en serio, deberías salir más de tu cuarto y del centro de investigación, apuesto lo que sea a que a Judy no le parecería mal.

Emily: No entiendes la importancia del proyecto – suspiro, dejando a mi compañero por imposible -.

Michael: En el último campeonato no pudimos participar activamente pero quiero hacerlo en el siguiente pelirroja, así que seguiré entrenando pero no pienso amargarme la existencia como tú -.

Emily: ¿Por qué crees que me aburre mi trabajo?

Michael: Mas bien te quita demasiado tiempo Emily, disfruta un poco de tu vida, no es bueno para la salud.

Emily: Bueno esa es tu opinión. . . cambiando de tema - me estaba enfadando por sus comentarios - Judy y yo hemos encontrado una manera de obtener más poder de nuestros bit, no es ningún secreto, ya muchos de los miembros lo conocen -.

Michael: ¿Y yo cómo es que no lo se?

Lo mire con cara de incomprensión.

Emily: Será porque te pasas el día sin preocupaciones, nunca te interesas por nuestro trabajo, creo que el otro día Eddy se entero porque lo vi hablando con Judy y tenia en sus manos a Trypio, es cuestión de tiempo que Trygle sea mejorado – dije intentando encontrar una explicación -.

Michael: ¿Ya habéis mejorado a Trygathor?

Emily: Todavía estoy en ello, pero te voy a dar una paliza cuando este en plena forma.

Michael: Eso te lo crees tú, enana, jaja, si el mío también es mejorado no tendrás nada que hacer.

Emily: Pero yo conozco como funciona y tú no - me reí con picardía -.

Michael ya se había comido la mitad de su menú, yo comía mucho más lento que mis compañeros de equipo, estuvimos un rato en silencio intentando acabar lo que nos quedaba.

Una chica se nos acerco y otras dos más llegaron a los cinco segundos, espera, eran las chicas que estaban cerca del mostrador hace unos minutos.

Chica 1: ¡Hola! Tu eres Michael de los PPB All Starz, ¿No es así? - dijo mirando a mi compañero -.

Chica 2: No puedo creérmelo - estaba muy colorada -.

Chica 3: ¡Pellizcarme, no puede ser real! – decía mientras daba unos pequeños saltitos -.

Michael: Soy de carne y hueso y si, soy Michael del conocido equipo de los PPB All Stara.

Chica 1: ¿Vienes a menudo por aquí? - parecía la más lanzada de todas -.

Michael: A veces, como hoy, jeje, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo con una amplia sonrisa le gustaba ser el centro de atención -.

Yo me sentía tan pequeña nadie me hacia caso parecía que sobraba, quería salir de aquí, que situación más incomoda.

La chica se acerco más a Michael y le susurro algo al oído, no pude escuchar nada, había demasiada gente y murmullos.

Michael: No que va, ¿Lo pensabais en serio? Ella es una amiga mía, nada más jeje, que graciosa.

Creo que ya sabía lo que le había preguntado, me enfade un poco, pero no quedo ahí, comencé a enfadarme de ira, la pregunta de las chicas puede que fuera normal pero la contestación de Michael, parecía que yo no era digna de poder estar con alguien, con él desde luego que no, eso lo tenia muy claro, jamás estaría con un presumido como él y un bocazas, siempre se le escapa la fuerza por la boca.

Chica 1: Bueno, mejor así, pues podíamos vernos otro día entonces - le dio a Michael un papel en la mano, ya sabemos lo que seria, su teléfono -.

Yo no aguante más y me levante de la mesa, que quedara hablando con sus recién "amigas", yo había terminado mi hamburguesa y quería llegar cuanto antes al centro, estaba enfadada con Michael, siempre igual, como podía ser tan creído y no darse cuenta que las cosas que decía podían hacer daño a los demás.

Michael me siguió en cuanto vio mi reacción.

Michael: ¡Emily, espera!

No le hice caso, seguí caminando, pero me alcanzo fácilmente.

Emily: Déjame Michael, yo no te pedí que me invitaras a cenar, pero si lo hiciste podías haber sido un poco mas considerado.

Michael: ¿Pero que he hecho mal? ¡Dímelo Emily! – dijo bastante agitado -.

Emily: ¡No sabes nunca lo que dices, es ese el problema!

Michael: ¿No estarás celosa de esas chicas? – realizo la frase a modo de pregunta -.

Emily: Por favor, ya les gustaría ser tan inteligentes y buenas beybladers como yo y no intent...

Michael: Lo sabia estabas enfadada por eso - se echo a reír - me ha dado su número, tengo a otra chica loca, te molesta no tener el mismo efecto en los chicos, ¿eh? jaja

Emily: No aguantaría tanto estrés Michael, no me gusta tener a gente detrás de mí, yo soy muy selectiva.

Michael: Entonces tendrías que elegirme a mi, jaja

Emily: Muy gracioso. . . - puse mala cara -.

Llegamos al centro mientras hablábamos intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, me despedí de Michael y me encontré a Max por el pasillo.

Max: ¿Qué tal el día Emily? – pregunto intentando ser amable -.

Emily: Bien, gracias.

Max: ¿Estas molesta por algo? – una pregunta evidente, estaba bastante molesta por Michael aunque intente disimularlo con él -.

Emily: No es nada, solo quiero cambiarme - se dio cuenta de que me había cogido la lluvia -.

Max: Mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano, ¡No lo olvides!

Emily: Lo se.

Seguí directa hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y al fin me pude descansar, me puse ropa más cómoda y seca y encendí mi portátil, comencé a escribir, creo que necesitaba un cambio, ¿Pero que cambiaría? ¿Cómo lo haría?, quería tratar con más gente, puede que Michael tuviera razón y la gente no se acercaba a mí por como era, quizás era bastante desagradable. . . también necesitaba mejorar algo mi armario, aparte de mi ropa deportiva necesitaba ropa más femenina. . .

Abrí una carpeta con unos documentos que necesitaba completar, me puse con ello, y antes de apagar el ordenador, decidí ver un par de imágenes que tenia en el, no os voy a decir de que tratan ¿entendido? todos necesitamos algo de intimidad, bueno dejo todo por hoy, mañana hay jornada de entrenamiento y necesito dormir.


	3. Un mundo ahí fuera

**CAP 3: UN MUNDO AHÍ FUERA**

_(Narrado por Kai)_

Llevo unos minutos en el avión, no es algo nuevo, cuantas veces viajamos de campeonato en campeonato, al final me decidí por China como primer destino, quizás luego continuaré mi viaje en tren a algún país vecino y más tarde a Europa, el tiempo me dará la respuesta.

Nadie conoce mis planes, no he avisado a nadie, quizás podría decírselo a Tyson, pero quiero darle una sorpresa cuando lo venza en la siguiente ocasión. Solo me despedí de Wyatt, a veces cuando me sentía solo le hacia una visita. . .

Me quede dormido un rato, lo se porque cuando me di cuenta nos avisaban del aterrizaje, ya había llegado a Hong Kong.

Salí del aeropuerto y camine por sus calles, había muchos chicos jugando al beyblade.

Por donde empezar, podría buscar un sitio donde hospedarme pero me gustaba la calle, no me importaba dormir al aire libre si encontraba un sitio tranquilo, quizás necesitaba algo de acción, pero no veía a nadie interesante a quién enfrentarme. . .

* * *

_(Narrado por Michael)_

Tengo que encontrar alguna manera para no perder el próximo partido, si ganamos podremos llegar sin problemas a las finales del campeonato de béisbol, tengo que entrenar más. . .

Esta mañana me levante temprano, teníamos jornada de entrenamiento pero antes podía estar solo en las enormes instalaciones, las habían ampliado últimamente no eran de las dimensiones de las del laboratorio de las afueras de Beyblade, pero eran de las mejores de la ciudad.

Me puse mi ropa de entrenar y cogí mi guante, por los pasillos era habitual verme jugar con la pelota de béisbol, últimamente las cosas me iban muy bien, estoy en perfecta forma física, las chicas me adoran, podría proclamarme ya campeón del torneo del que os estoy hablando, la vida me sonreía en estos momentos.

Entre en las instalaciones que se encontraban en el piso de abajo, pero ya había alguien entrenando, ¿era Emily?, que raro verla fuera de su cuarto a estas horas de la mañana. . .

Parecía que iba enserio con su entrenamiento, no se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que hizo un descanso, como yo estaba practicando lanzamientos.

Cuando se le metía algo en esa enorme cabezota no paraba hasta conseguirlo, ¿Pero aun podía mejorar en tenis?, era de las mejores en eso, y no tengo conocimientos de que haya algún torneo en el que participaría próximamente.

Tuvo que pasar cerca mía para salir de la sala, me hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo para no molestarme, la veía muy cansada, llevaba una toalla en el cuello con la que se secaba el sudor de su frente.

Me encantaba hacerla enfadar, en un principio ninguno de nosotros nos llevábamos bien, pero con el tiempo eso cambio, aunque Emily era la que menos cercana era con nosotros, quizás fuera porque era la única chica del grupo y no se lo poníamos demasiado fácil, la verdad.

* * *

_(Narrado por Emily)_

Creo que me esforzado demasiado, aun es muy temprano y me he quedado sin fuerzas, en un rato Judy nos dirá los nuevos ajustes del beyblade que hemos desarrollado y practicaremos un rato, hoy va a ser un día duro.

Parece que Michael también se ha tomado las cosas en serio esta mañana, pero bueno es muy competitivo y por lo que he oído, él y su equipo tienen las mejores puntuaciones, a pesar de ser un presumido es buen competidor.

Michael: ¿Emily? ¿Cómo no estás encerrada en tu cuarto hoy? Acaso es un día especial - se rió, intentaba meterse conmigo de nuevo, lo mismo de siempre -.

Emily: Michael sigue entrenando, no pierdas demasiado el tiempo - me reí y seguí hasta fuera de la sala.

Me dirigí a una máquina expendedora para coger una botella de agua, aun quedaba tiempo para ducharme y volver para el entrenamiento de beyblade.

Michael: ¡Emily! - me dio un buen susto, pero esa era su intención, se echo a reír -.

Emily: ¡Michael no me des eses sustos! - dije bastante seria -.

Michael: ¿Es cierto que Judy y tú os vais al sur para hacer unas investigaciones sobre un metal?

Emily: ¡Así es! Pero es dentro de tres días, ¿Acaso me echaras de menos?, ya no tendrás a quien tomarle el pelo, ¿me equivoco?

Michael: Que graciosa eres, jeje, ¿Tú crees que a Judy le molestaría que os acompañara?

Emily: No sabía que te gustaba tanto nuestra investigación, ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Michael: jeje, eso si es bueno, claro que no Emily, eso os lo dejo a los cerebritos, yo lo que quiero es cambiar un poco de aires, a la vuelta tendré un partido. . . son 2 días, ¿cierto?

Emily: Así es, que informado estas, ¿no?

Michael: Es que he quedado con la chica de la hamburguesería y no quiero quedar mal en la primera cita.

Emily: Me imaginaba que tenias algún plan de ese estilo - mi cara lo decía todo, mi compañero no tenía remedio -.

Michael: ¿Y entonces?

Emily: ¿Qué pasa Michael?

Michael: Creo que esa cabeza hoy no funciona demasiado bien, te repetiré la pregunta de nuevo, ¿Crees qué a Judy le importara?

Emily: Pregúntaselo tú, yo no lo se todo.

Michael: Eso haré - comenzó a reír y me levanto en peso - ¡Que feliz soy!- me estaba asfixiando y mareando al mismo tiempo-.

Emily: ¡Para por favor, para! – decía molesta -.

Me dejo en el suelo y no volvió a hablar más, se perdió por el largo pasillo que teníamos enfrente, ¿Quién entendía a los chicos?

Me duche y volví a bajar después de comerme una tostada, ya estaban allí todos; Max, Steve, Eddy y Michael.

Judy: Ahora que ya estamos todos os voy a dar vuestros beyblades mejorados, os darán mas potencia, pero no olvidéis lo que nos han enseñado los últimos campeonatos. . .¿Qué es lo más importante?

Emily: ¡El espíritu humano!

Judy: ¡Así es! Tyson sabe muy bien de que trata eso.

Max: Si, Tyson es muy buen jugador, todos los que hemos pertenecido a los Bladebreakers conocemos lo que es ser uno con nuestros blades, pero Tyson nos ha ganado a todos.

Michael: Max, no pienso volver a perder ni contra ti ni contra nadie, tengo una buena racha y no quiero cambiarla – dijo con superioridad -.

Eddy: Pues ya nos lo demostraras, ¿eh compañero? - dijo mirando a Michael -.

Michael sonrió.

Steve: Judy, ¿Los beyblades? – dijo impaciente -.

Judy: ¡Ah si!, nos han llevado varios días a Emily y a mí prepararlos, pero creo que son perfectos para cada uno de vosotros.

Cogí a mi nuevo Trygator y lo lance, practique un poco con Eddy y Max, nuestros blades habían conseguido más velocidad y potencia, tendríamos que practicar unos días para manejarlos como antes.

Judy: ¿Emily? - acudí enseguida a la llamada de la directora -.

Emily: Si, Judy, dime – me picaba la curiosidad -.

Judy: Michael nos acompañara en el viaje, me lo acaba de pedir, dice que necesita salir de la ciudad, que está aburrido de la rutina, además creo que nos vendrá bien para probar el nuevo metal.

Emily: Si tu lo dices Judy. . .- no entendía porque él debía acompañarnos pero no le llevaría la contraria a un superior -.

Judy: Prepara los datos que te dije el otro día.

Emily: Ahora mismo lo haré.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto, me iba en tres días a un laboratorio que se encontraba más al sur, dónde habían encontrado un nuevo metal perfecto para los beyblades, pero de nosotras dependía comprobar si era tan bueno para ello.

Michael nos iba a acompañar en el viaje, me parecía increíble, era el que menos importancia le daba a nuestro trabajo, y tendría que aguantarlo durante todo el viaje. . .me iba a doler la cabeza, eso seguro.

Encendí mi portátil de nuevo, tenia un correo nuevo, ¿De Kenny?, que me querría contar, ¿Alguna novedad en sus investigaciones para desarrollar beyblades?

* * *

_(Narrado por Kai)_

Acabe enfrentándome a unos chicos callejeros en la calle, pero no eran más que unos aficionados, si hubiera algún pequeño torneo o algo. . ., tendría que preguntar como había hecho en Paris cuando buscábamos a Oliver, preguntar por algún blader que mereciera la pena.

Entre en un restaurante y pedí algo de comer, tenia poco dinero encima, pero tenia bastante ahorrado, así que mis problemas no eran económicos, podría incluso plantearme trabajar en algo si lo viera necesario.

Me tropecé con una chica de pelo negro que me miro y se dio cuenta de quien era, sus ojos verdes se abrieron mas por la sorpresa.

Chica: ¿Kai Hiwatari?

La ignore, era lo que hacia siempre con la gente.

Chica: ¿Ni siquiera pides perdón por tropezarte con alguien? – dijo enfadada mientras ponía las manos sobre su cintura, acentuando más su enfado -.

Me detuve y me gire para verla.

Kai: ¿Qué quieres?

Chica: No estaría nada mal una disculpa, pero además conozco a alguien a quién le interesaría saber que te encuentras aquí, en Hong Kong. . . –dijo haciéndose la interesante -.

Kai: Niña, no me interesa gente aficionada, no quiero perder mi tiempo.

Chica: Me llamo Lian, ¡no niña!, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de conocer a nuestro líder. . .

Kai: ¿Líder? ¿Acaso tú eres blader?

Lian: ¡Así es! No creo que este a tu nivel, pero te puedo demostrar que no se me da nada mal - dijo con picardía, aunque a mi me daba igual como me lo dijera, no se veía gran cosa -.

Kai: Si quieres hacer algo productivo, llévame hasta tu líder – le exigí -.

Lian: Sígueme Kai - dijo señalándome el camino -.


	4. ¿Un beso?

**CAP 4: ¿UN BESO?**

_(Narrado por Kai)_

Seguí a aquella chica china, no se a donde me llevaría pero parecía conocer bastante el lugar, eran callejones oscuros y estrechos, me recordó a cuando empezábamos a ser un equipo y nos encontramos con los compañeros de Ray, los White Tigers.

Lian: Ya queda poco. Seguro que te gustaría pasar en la ciudad unos días ¿no?, parece que estás de paso. . .

No le hice el mínimo caso, me daba igual lo que pensara de mí, pero ella parecía no callarse.

Lian: ¿Kai como decidiste venir aquí? ¿A Hong Kong? ¿Piensas quedarte por una temporada o no? Dime Kai -.

Kai: No seas pesada -.

Lian me miro algo molesta pero se giro y volvió a su antiguo estado de animo, parecía una chica optimista y segura de si misma.

Lian: Al fin llegamos - se rió, estábamos en un callejón sin salida pero bastante amplio - es nuestro lugar de entrenamiento - no estábamos solos, lo notaba en el ambiente -.

Kai: ¡¿Quien es tu jefe, dile que he venido aquí a retarle?

Lian: Oh si - se rió- miro hacia un chico pequeño, tenia el pelo oscuro pero los ojos de un azul intenso - Wang vienen a retarte. . . – dijo con voz burlona-.

Wang: ¡A mi? - dijo algo sorprendido, no se porque pero algo me parecía extraño, era un chico de más o menos 13 años, pero no parecía demasiado fuerte -.

Lian: Es Kai Hiwatari de los antiguos Bladebreakers, fue el que se enfrento al equipo BEGA -odiaba que la gente me conociera y yo a ellos no, además cuando dabas con alguien como aquella chica te podías volver loco escuchándola.

Wang: Será un honor jugar contra ti - dijo mirándome, no creo que fuera rival para mí, pero el tiempo te hace comprender que a veces las apariencias engañan -.

De la nada aparecieron 6 personas más sus edades debían comprender entre los 13 y los 15 años, (2 chicas y 4 chicos más)

Kai: ¡No me hagas perder más tiempo, coge tu beyblade!

Wang quito un lanzador de ultima generación, lo se porque antes había pasado por un par de tiendas y en los escaparates lo anunciaban en todos lados, su blade era de color verde lima.

Lian: ¿Para que no sea una pelea eterna, que os parece un único asalto?

Wang y yo asentimos, los demás nos observaban parecía que querían aprender algo.

Lanzamos nuestros blades, Dranzer estaba en plena forma al igual que yo, pero como me temía algo extraño pasaba allí, porque Wang fue derribado con mi primer golpe, ¡Decepcionante!

Kai: Lian, me has estado tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¡Este no es tu líder, te crees que soy idiota!, ¡Es solo un aficionado! – la ira comenzaba a despertar -.

Lian: Cálmate Kai - se acerco a mí y me rozo el brazo con una de sus manos, los demás nos miraban, parecían sorprendidos de mi rápida victoria ¿O quizás era otra cosa?

Kai: ¡No me toques! – dije molesto y más enfadado -.

Lian se alejo y me apunto hacia un plato grande al final del callejón.

Lian: ¡Si quieres enfrentarte al líder lo harás, no te he mentido en eso! – la calma que había mostrado hasta entonces se esfumo entonces y mostró su verdadero rostro -.

Kai: ¡Por supuesto que si, todos los que están aquí son unos niños, mírales las caras de asustados! – los señale -.

Lian: No están asustados por ti Kai – dijo en un tono bastante bajo -.

Kai: ¿Cómo?

Lian: ¡Acabas de desafiar a su líder, acabas de ignorarle, de rechazarle y eso es imperdonable Kai!- lanzo su blade directo hacia mi cara -.

Kai: ¡Vamos Dranzer! - tenía mi blade preparado porque no me fiaba - Así que eras tú desde un principio - la chica rió -.

Los demás la animaban gritando su nombre.

El blade de Lian era blanco y se movía a gran velocidad, ¿Por qué los bladers chinos que conocía siempre pensaban que esa habilidad era la más importante?

De su blade salio una bestia-bit, parecía un oso panda, sino me equivocaba debía tener una buena defensa, ni siquiera se había acercado a mi antes, pensaba que podía jugar conmigo y con Dranzer, que poco me conocía.

Kai: ¡Vamos Dranzer! ¡Sable de fuego!

El blade la Lian salio disparado y algunos fragmentos se desprendieron de él.

Lian: ¡No puede ser!

Kai: No debes pensar que por tener una bestia bit la victoria esta asegurada, ¿Entiendes?

Lian recogió su blade, pero no parecía demasiado molesta.

Lian: Desde luego ha merecido la pena conocerte, eres sorprendente - se llevo las manos a la cara, parecía que estuviera viendo a un dios, ¿Por qué las chicas se comportaban de aquella manera?, estaba muy molesto.

Kai: No deberías retar a alguien a quién no puedes enfrentar, me has hecho perder el tiempo, además eres muy pesada – sentencie antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la únicas salida posible -.

Sus amigos o compañeros habían desaparecido, parecían sombras.

Lian: ¡Ellos son mis hermanos y primos, yo soy su líder, soy la que mejor maneja el blade y la única que posee una bestia-bit!

Kai: Me da igual - dije mientras me alejaba -.

Lian: ¡No te vayas aun, Kai! - dijo agarrándose a mi espalda -.

Kai: ¡Ya te he dicho que no me toques! - grite y retumbo con el eco del callejón -.

Aquella chica era muy pesada, ¿No entendía que no quería saber nada de ella? ¿Qué debía hacer para que lo comprendiera?

Lian se separo de mí.

Lian: ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan desagradable Kai! Acaso. . . ¿No te. . . parezco atractiva? A mí nadie me rechaza, ¿sabes?, soy la hija de. . .

Kai: ¡Cállate ya! - dije empujándola contra la pared y mirándola a los ojos - No quiero que vuelvas e molestarme, ¿entiendes? – no podía disimular mi enfado, era imposible -.

Lian no perdió el tiempo y me beso pero la separe y la deje allí, continué mi camino sin mirar atrás, no me agradaba esa malcriada, escuche sus lloros de fondo.

No me gustaba hacer llorar a una chica pero se lo intente decir varias veces, "no me molestes", "cállate", además tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, tenía que seguir mejorando y encontrar a alguien digno de una batalla, solo acababa de empezar y ya me habían surgido estos imprevistos, creo que lo mejor seria buscar una sede de la BBA aquí en China y preguntar por alguien de nivel, ¡eso haría!

No soportaba a ese tipo de chicas que intenta llevarte a su terreno, Lian había conocido al verdadero Kai Hiwatari y no le había gustado, no entiendo porque tantas chicas intentaban hablar conmigo sino querían conocerme en realidad, simplemente querían estar conmigo.

No comprenden que no puedo tener distracciones, además jamás he expresado demasiado afecto por los demás, solo por mis amigos Tyson, Max y Ray. . .

* * *

_(Narrado por Emily)_

Pasaron los tres días muy pronto, estuve ocupada realizando algunas modificaciones a mis notas, he tenido que actualizarlas, ya que con todo el trabajo que realizo a diario poco me queda para ver archivos viejos.

Vuelvo a abrir el mail que me paso Kenny, parecía que las cosas les iban bien por allí en Japón, tiene algunos fallos ortográficos, creo que se ha puesto nervioso escribiéndolo, que gracioso es, jeje

_Hola Emily,_

_¿Qué tal os va a todos?, no sabemos na da de Max desde que volvió a Americaa, espero que a ti también te vayan las cosas bien, he estado realizando algunnas notas para el Engine Gear._

_Tyson sigue entrenándose pero esta realizando algún trabajo en el dojo de su abuelo, Hilary y yo seguimos sus entrenamientos y lo animamos como siempre, Hilary esta deseando viajar de nuevo pero ya le hemos dicho que aún queda tiempo para un nuevo torneo, te envía saludos._

_Ray se ha ido con sus amigos de los White Tigers como Max está con vossotros, supongo que estará bien allí, Daichi viene y va, nunca sabemos realmente donde encontrarlo, pero es muy típico de él, y de Kai no sabemos nada, hace unos dias que no nos ha dado señales de vida, supongo que estará entrenando por su cuenta, nunca nos ha dado muchas explicaciones, así que como puedes observar los antigos Bladebreaker y ahora G-Revolutions están separados._

_Saludos, Kenny_

Bueno es hora de marcharse, cierro el portátil y lo desenchufo, pensándolo bien, los PPB All Starz estamos más unidos que en un principio, no todos acabamos separándonos, aunque a veces es irremediable, seguro que Tyson y Kai estarían entrenándose sin descanso, tengo que ser más competitiva, son un buen ejemplo de ello.

Me pongo mis tenis y cojo una mochila donde llevo las cosas necesarias para estos dos días, pensar que Michael se nos unió en el ultimo momento, con lo tranquila que podría estar sola con Judy.

Baje hasta la entrada allí estaban los demás, parecía que íbamos a hacer un viaje muy largo cuando solo serían dos días.

Max: Pasarlo bien, aunque se que es trabajo – luego mira hacia Judy- ¡Nos vemos mamá!

Judy: Si, si todo sale bien, habrá mas posibilidades para conseguir un blade perfecto Max, nosotros no podemos descansar, ¿A que si Emily?

Emily: Oh, si, la ciencia es ilimitada - sonreí aunque creo que los demás lo tomaron como un gesto de superioridad -.

Steve y Eddy nos hicieron un gesto con la mano y se alejaron después de decirle a Michael algo al oído, me temía que estuvieran planeando algo para molestarme estos días, habrá que intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible.

Michael: ¿Nos podemos ir ya? - dijo con nerviosismo, estaba deseando dejar atrás la ciudad -.

Nos subimos al bus donde teníamos toda la tecnología móvil que nos podíamos permitir transportar.

Michael: Judy, ¿Qué es eso que quieres que haga cuando lleguemos al laboratorio?

Judy: Eres muy impaciente, pero ya que hablamos de eso. . .tú te quedarás ayudandome mientras Michael va en busca de el metal.

Emily: ¡Yo puedo hacerlo igual que él!

Judy: Emily no dudo que pudieras hacerlo pero así tú tendrás más tiempo para realizar la investigación.

Suspire y me gire, estaba enfadada, no entiendo porque tenía que venir.

Michael: ¿Lo que debo hacer Judy? – no nos había estado escuchando llevaba puestos uno de los cascos de música -.

Judy: Como te dije hay un nuevo metal descubierto en una de las montañas al sur, solo que la zona presenta algunos problemas y no puede ir un gran equipo hasta allí, además aún no sabemos si sería una ventaja así que no queremos correr con gastos innecesarios...

Michael: Es decir quieres que llegue allí y encuentre ese metal, ¿no?

Emily: Así es - dije como si fuera lo más evidente, no tenía que volver a repetir lo que había dicho nuestra directora -.

Permanecimos tranquilos durante el viaje, solo Michael se quejo por las bebidas que teníamos para el trayecto, por el resto fue bastante tranquilo.

Llegamos al centro de investigación, allí los otros científicos nos mostraron los hallazgos de su investigación, estuvimos largas horas comparando datos e incluso probamos un disco con aquel metal, era más ligero pero parecía muy resistente como los convencionales o incluso más.

Michael se había tomado el día libre hasta que Judy le dijera algo más, pude ver como se marcho con su guante de béisbol del centro en el que nos encontrábamos.

A media tarde hicimos un descanso y comimos algo, Judy y yo estábamos emocionadas, esto era un gran descubrimiento.

La madre de Max me dijo que por hoy era suficiente y que fuera a buscar a Michael que debíamos decirle cómo y dónde podía encontrar más de aquel importante hallazgo.

No hizo falta que caminara mucho en cuanto me vio entro para dentro del centro y Judy al fin desvelo donde se encontraba, nosotros nos encontrábamos al pie de una montaña, pues ese metal se encontraba entre dos montañas cercanas, lo mejor era que Michael marchara cuanto antes, le dio un mapa del lugar y le dijo que se preparara para salir.

Michael: Yo estoy listo- dijo bastante optimista -.

Judy: Entonces. . .- dejo una mochila bastante grande enfrente de él - aquí tendrás todo lo necesario, creo que mañana puedes estar de vuelta si te das prisa - cogió algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego - eso es una foto del metal que queremos, para que no te equivoques -.

Emily: Yo podría hacerlo mejor que él – estaba molesta -.

Judy: ¡Emily ya basta!

Michael se rió y se fue con una sonrisa en la boca.

Emily: ¡Él no sabe manejarse con un mapa, Judy!

Judy: ¡Ya vale! Será mejor que te tranquilices, ¡Ya esta decidido!

Decidí no responderle, por respeto y admiración, además de educación, pero estaba muy molesta, salí corriendo del centro.

Pude ver a Michael y lo seguí.

Emily: ¡Michael espera!

Michael: Ya me echas de menos, si aun no me he marchado - se rió -.

Estábamos a unos 100 metros de la entrada del edificio, pero ya era un bosque espeso -.

Emily: Me molesta que no confié en mí, Judy - dije bastante avergonzada -.

Michael: Ayyy. . . ¿No te enteras de nada, verdad? - dejo la mochila en el suelo - Judy estaría preocupada por ti en todo momento si fueras tú a buscar esa cosa -.

Emily: ¡El metal, Michael! - dije aun más enfadada - ¿Por qué pensáis que soy débil?

Michael me empujo de repente no me lo esperaba y me hizo caer hacia atrás, pero me agarro en el momento exacto.

Michael: ¿Ves? No es que no lo puedas hacer, pero eres frágil Emily, podrías hacerte daño con cualquier cosa.

Aún me estaba sujetando, yo seguía replicando, era injusto que porque fuera una chica creyeran que no estaba a su altura.

Emily: ¡Yo puedo hacerlo Michael! - dije desafiante -.

Michael se acerco y lo siguiente que paso no me lo podría imaginar ni en un millón de años, además me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, ¿Me había besado?, esto era irreal, no tenia una explicación lógica.

Emily: ¿Pero que haces? - dije separándome rápidamente -.

Michael: Somos amigos, ¿no? - dijo sonriendo por mi reacción -.

Emily: ¿A que ha venido eso, Michael? – no lograba salir de mi asombro -.

Michael: Acaso hay una explicación para eso, te pasas demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio, no sabes divertirte - cogió la mochila y me dio la espalda -.

Dude un momento pero al final decidí seguirlo, no podía quedarme así, me trataba como le daba la gana, estaba enfadada con él.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me comentan este fic (Tacaema, MC,ShadowTamerBlack,toaneo07 y rei kon 6665) me alegro que os guste y me dan ganas de continuarlo^^**

**Contestando a sus comentarios, para que Emily y Kai se encuentren aun queda unos pocos capítulos, aún les pasaran cosas por separado que los marcaran para cuando se encuentren, la relacion de Emily y Michael, es amor/odio jeje, y siempre compitiendo(me baso sobre todo en la primera temporada) y Mariah puede que salga pronto por estar Kai en China^^**


	5. Viejos amigos y confusiones

**CAP5: VIEJOS AMIGOS Y CONFUSIONES**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Llego la noche, estuve preguntando en algunas tiendas de bey por la sede de la BBA aqui en China, me dijeron que habia una cerca, mañana por la mañana podria conocer el nombre de algun blader chino que tuviera habilidades, lo de Lian fue patetico. . ., seguro que entre los bladers chinos se encontraban Ray o Lee pero ya conocia todos sus movimientos. . .

Si no encontraba un oponente digno viajaria a Rusia, podria ver como se encontraba Tala, aunque creo que ya conocia demasiado de alli, desde el clima hasta los mejores bladers. . . que complicaciones

Busque un lugar para dormir, acabe durmiendo en la estacion. . .comenzaba a refrescar. . .

Me quede dormido y al dia siguiente los rayos de sol y la gente que cogia un tren que los conduciria a algun lugar de su destino me despertaron. . .

Cogi mi bolsa y comence a camniar, me habia explicado muy bien donde quedaba la sede de la BBA

Era un edificio pequeño comparado al que habia antes en Japón, la BBA estaba volviendo a empezar de cero, pero gracias a nuestra victoria aun no era su fin

Entre y una recepcionista me pregunto que buscaba, aun no me habia dirigido a ella asi que la ignore, estaba ocupado viendo unos anuncios de los mejores bladers chinos y como habia pensado Ray y Lee estaban entre ellos. . .

Recepcionista: Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Kai: Conoce donde puedo encontrarme con alguno de estos?- dije golpeando la pared

Recepcionista: Ray y L...

Kai: Esos no! Los otros- dije tranquilizandome un poco

Recepcionista: Esta tarde hay una fiesta en las afueras y creo que algunos de esos bladers podrian aparecer por alli . ..

Kai: Donde queda eso?

La mujer me dio una especie de mapa del lugar y me señalo con un rotulador rojo el lugar

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Segui a Michael unso cuantos pasos hasta que me paro con una mano y se volvio a reir de mi

Michael: Emily vuelve al centro, hazme ese favor, no quiero que te vayas a romper una pierna o algo

Emily: Michael!

Michael: No te preocupes por mi, vale? estare de vuelta antes de lo que cree Judy

Emily: Pero. . . quiero que. . . quiero que me digas porque me besastes?, acaso e sotra broma tuya?

Michael: Si eso crees- en cuanto me dijo eso echo a correr y me dejo atras

No lo segui estaba demasiado enfadada, se giro cuando ya habia cierta distancia entre nosotros

Michael: Ya hablaremos Emily!- se iba riendo

Respire hondo y me gire, resvale por la hierba y me manche la ropa, perfecto, podria pasarme algo mas?

Entre en el centro y me fui a mi cuarto de aquellos dos dias, era mas pequeño que el del otro centro, me cambie de ropa y fui a buscar a Judy, la encontre leyendo unos cuantos libros

Judy: Emily sigues enfadada?

Emily: No Judy, por eso ya se me ha pasado, es otra cosa pero da igual. . .

Judy: Tienes que comprender tu me eres mas util aqui, Michael no tendra problemas. . .

Emily: Puede que tengas razon. . .

Judy: Te veo preocupada, ha pasado algo?

Emily: Oh. . . nada, creo que estoy un poco cansada, mejor me voy a mi cuarto, mañana seguiremos analizando el metal. .

Judy: Descansa entonces, te veo mala cara

Me volvi a mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama y encendi mi portatil, comence a ver las fotos del primer campeonato mundial, intentaba quitarme a Michael de la cabeza, a mi no me gustaba, pero me habia sorprendido. . .

Cuando volviera querria hablar con el,pero con chicos como Michael creo que eso no funciona

Me habia dejado confundida, seguro que era algo planeado por Michael para luego contarselo a los demas y reirse de mi. . . suspiro

Ademas el no tenia ya tantas chicas detras? Yo no le podia interesar. . . no era el tipo de chica en la que se fijaria, espera un momento me lo estaba tomando muy a pecho, creo que debia echarme a dormir, mañana veria las cosas con mas calma.

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Tarde poco mas de una hora en llegar caminando a la fiesta, la gente parecian despreocupados de todo, habia muchas familias de un lado a otro, yo nunca habia tenido una familia normal, desde que mi padre nos abandono, ver esas caras felices me demostraba lo que me habia perdido. . .

Alguien me todo un hombro

Ray: Kai? Eres tu? Que estas haciendo aqui en China?

Kai: Ray! No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto. . .

Mariah: Hola Kai!

Luego aparecieron Lee, Keviny Gary que tambien parecian sorprendisos de verme, pero tambien me sonrieron

Ray: Y bien? Como es que vienes a China y no me informas, somos amigos lo recuerdas?

No conteste simplemnte lo mire

Ray: Que ocurre Kai?

Kai: No he venido a divertirme, Ray? He venido a encontrar algun adversario a quien poder enfrentarme?

Ray: Asi que por eso has venido aqui. .

Mariah: Pues aqui los mejores son Ray y Lee

Lee: Espera! Yo conozco a alguien contra quien podrias enfrentarte. . .

Mariah y Ray quedaron sorprendidos

Lee: Nunca ha ido a ningun campeonato, vive en las montañas, Mariah tu lo conoces...

Mariah: Ahhh, no me digas que quieres ir a junto de. . .

Ray: Me estoy perdiendo algo

Me daba igual que estuviera en las montañas o a 200 km, si Lee decia que era un buen blader no tenia porque dudarlo, elsabia manejar a Galeon

Kai: Esta bien, llevame hasta alli- dije mirando a Lee

Mariah: Esperen un momento, hemos venido aqui a divertirnos, luego podremos ir a buscarlo, hay tiempo para todo

No me hacia demasiada gracia esperar, pero ya habia perdido un dia sin saber donde buscar y polo menos ahora ya sabia que en unas horas tendria un combate lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Dranzer!

**(Narrado por Michael)**

No se porque pero me hizo gracia besar a Emily, estaba tan enfadada, ella es muy diferente a las demas chicas que conozco, quiza por eso se me hace raro, ademas somos compañeros de equipo, me gustaba este juego jeje

Llegue a la cima de la primera montaña y pude ver el valle por donde me habia dicho Judy que encontraria aquel metal

Esto de caminar al aire libre se me hacia raro, en la ciudad no se respira igual,seguro que Emily le estaba dando mil vueltas a lo de esta tarde, no entiendo porque las chicas se complican tanto con esas cosas. . .


	6. La felicidad de dos

Contestando a vuestros comentarios, el fic es mas de EmilyxKai jeje, pero aun quedaran cosas para que se encuentren

Me alegro que os guste, seguire subiendo lo que pueda, espero que os guste que haya metido a los White Tigers^^

**CAP 6: LA FELICIDAD DE DOS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

La gente seguia camniando de un lado a otro, habia bastante sitios donde exponian comida y donde podias comprar alguna cosa de recuardo, desde pulseras, camisetas. . ., habia musica de fondo. . .

Kevin y Gary comian dulces sentados en uno de los bancos cercanos, Lee se sento cerca mia y comenzo a hablar conmigo

Lee: Porque decidiste venir aqui, Kai? Podias haber elegido cualquier otro lugar

Kai: Je, por nada en especial Lee, este es un pais grande y cercano a Japon, pronto seguire mi camino, solo me parare en algun lugar cuando lo vea necesario

Lee: Eres un tipo extraño Kai- sabia que este blader no se fiaba demasiado de mi

A lo lejos pudimos ver algo que nos llamo la atencion a los que nos encontrabamos alli, Ray queria acercarse a nosotors pero la chica de pelo rosado no lo dejaba

Mariah: Oh Ray, venga no seas timido, bailemos un rato si. . .

Ray: Mariah tiene que ser ahora?

Mariah: Cuando va a ser Ray!- la chica china parecia enfadada

Ray: Bueno si te hace ilusion no puedo negarme, no?

Mariah: Oh Ray!, Me hace tan feliz que podamos estar aqui disfrutando de este dia- se agarro a su brazo

Se acercaron un poco mas, cerca de donde bastante gente bailaba y comenzaron ellos tambien al ritmo de una musica lenta, cambiando de lado en cada golpe de musica, se miraban el uno al otro como si aqui no hubiera nadie mas, Mariah llevaba un largo vestido chino que le estilizaba la figura, era de su color favorito por lo que yo creia, el rosa, no creeis?

Lee: Kevin no vayas a molestarles. . .- dijo cuando el mas pequeño intentaba hacer alguna de las suyas

Kevin: Pero Lee!

Lee: No ves que felices y tranquilos estan, ademas hoy e sun dia importante

Gary: Por que hoy?

Lee: Hace un año que Mariah y Ray llevan saliendo juntos!

Kai: Mucho te fijas en esas cosas, no?

Lee: No lo entiendes, son mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, lo se casitodo de ellos, me alegro de que sean felices

Lee llevaba razon, jamas habia visto a Ray tan feliz, ya hacia mas de 2 años que sabiamos que entre aquellos dos habia algo mas que una amistad, pero ahora lo podia confirmar. . .

Ni con una victoria en el beyblade Ray se hubiera sentido tan completo. . .

Porque uno podia sentirse tan feliz simplemente estando con aquella persona tan especial, yo jamas habia experimentado algo parecido, pero me parecia mentira que fuera tan increible

**(Narrado por Michael)**

Habia llegado a aquel dichoso lugar, ya pasaban mas de las dos de la mañana, no creo que con tan poca visibilidad pudiera encontrar nada tendria que esperar a mañana, Judy ya lo habia intuido, de ahi que me hiciera venir tan cargado, despleque una pequeña tienda y me tumbe, puse la alarma de mi reloj para las 8 de la mañana, si me daba prisa llegaria para la hora de comer al centro, cogi unas barras energeticas de la mochila, estaba hambriento. . .

Me hubiera gustado que Emily estuviera aqui seria divertido molestarla, la apreciaba bastante, ya eran muchos años de convivencia en el centro, todos los dias cruzandonos por los pasillos y entrenando continuamente, eran lazos dificiles de separar, me quede dormido recordando el primer dia que vi a esa enana

_Fashback_

Acababa de ser elegido por Judy para entrar en un equipo de alto nivel los ALL STARZ, iba a conocer a mis compañeros por fin, no creia que me llevaria demasiado bien con ellos,me habian contado que eran unos genios en distintos deportes

Judy me toco un hombro y me hizo pasar a una sala grande, alli habia tres figuras bastantes diferentes, eran aquellos mis compañeros?

Judy: Michael te presento a tus compañeros, Eddy- dijo señalando al chico de baloncesto-Steve- el chico de futbol americano- y Emily- la chica e tenis, una chica en el equipo? no me lo hubiera esperado, habia pocas bladers chicas en un nivel tan competitivo

Michael: Ha comprobado sus habilidades?

Judy: Por supuesto, acaso dudas d enuestro criterio?- dijo con autoridad

Michael: Es que no creo que esta niña. . .

Emily: Acaso te refieres a mi? Hare que te tragues tus palabras. . .

Michael: No podrias ganarme enana!

Judy: Ya basta chicos, tendreis que aprender atratar con gente diferente, no dudo d evuestras habilidades individuales

Emily me miro con rabia, y Steve y Eddy parecian pasarselo muy bien con nuestro primer encuentro

_(Fin flaskback)_

Al dia siguiente guarde la tienda que no fue tan sencillo como pense y cogi la imagen que me habia falicitado sobre el metal que estaban investigando,pense que seria dificil de encontrar, pero el suelo estaba lleno de aquellos fragmentos, debia encontrar los mas grandes, no fue tan duro como pensaba, quiza aguantar el ritmo subiendo la montaña seria dificil para alguien que no esta acostumbrado al deporte

Llegaria para comer, tenia unas ganas de comerme una gran hamburguesa o un buen filete,lo poco que me habia traido para el viaje no me habia llegado para nada

Guarde el metal en mi mochila

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me desperte temprano como hacia siempre, fui a desayunar junto a Judy y le hable de lo que habia estado pensando desde que me levante, podiamos incluso mejorar el metal si lo combinabamos con otros, era cuestion de probar. . .

Judy: Si, Emily me parece buena idea, mira estos datos, son estadisticas de comparaciones de metales para nuestro beyblade

Emily: Oh, no se te escapa ni una directora. . .

Judy se sintio alagada

Acabamos acompañando a otros cientificos en las pruebas, el que llevaba el proyecto era un hombre de mediana edad y parecia tan ilusionado como nosotras o incluso mas, pasaron las horas demasiado rapido, cuando me concentraba en algun tipo de investigacion no habia nada que me quitara la concentracion. . .

Sali del laboratorio y me dirigia al comedor antes que Judy, ella aun estaba tratando algunos asuntos, yo nunca sabia al 100% los planes de todo, aunque aveces Judy me hacia pensar sobre algo para adivinar cual era el objetivo, apreciaba mucho a Judy, era como una persona de mi familia

Gire por el pasillo y estaba entrando en el comedor cuando alguien me cogio por el brazo, llevaba mi bata de cientifica asi que me hizo resvalar

Michael: He vuelto!

Emily: Puedes parar de darme sustos Michael, porque no me sorprendo ya! Has traido lo que te han pedido?

Michael: Pense que te alegrarias de verme. . . despues de lo de ayer

Emily: Acaso crees que me importa? desde que te vi marchar no volvi a pensar en eso

Michael: No te creo Emily, tu le das vueltas a todo. . . asi que seguro que has estado todo el dia pensando

Puse cara de circunstancia, que se creia?, claro que me habia sorprendido, pero solo habia sido otra de las tonterias de Michael para enfadarme

Emily: Deberias ir a junto de Judy, aun sigue encerrada en el laboratorio pero seguro que se alegrara de que hayas vuelto

Michael: Eso hare. . . pero antes. . .

Emily: Antes?- levante una ceja, que se traia entre manos no em gustaba ese tono en su voz

Me arrastro contra el y me agarro la cara, esta vez no me sorprendi como antes y tambien me deje llevar, me beso otra vez, acaso era tonta? porque no habia hecho nada por apartarlo en esta ocasion? estaba enfadada conmigo misma

Lo empuje un poco contra la pared y me fui sin decirle nada

Michael: Esta vez no me puedes negar que te ha gustado,eh?

Emily: Nos podia haber visto cualquiera! Y no me ha gustado!

Michael: Lo que digas, yo creo en otra cosa- se echo a reir- a mi si me ha gustado- no lo volvi a escuchar, no me habia seguido, seguro que fue a junto de Judy

Apure el paso todo lo que pude y cogi una bandeja para entrar en el comedor, el corazon me iba a mil, me sudaban las manos, y me faltaba el aire, maldito Michael, porque me sentia asi, acaso me gustaba mas de lo que creia?


	7. El solitario y las estadísticas

**De nuevo agradezco vuestros comentarios, Emily comienza a sentir algo por Michael?, descubranlo en este capitulo**

**Kai sigue buscando a ese beybluchador extraordinario que le dijo Lee**

**CAP 7: EL SOLITARIO Y LAS ESTADISTICAS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Ray volio a junto de nosotros acompañado de Mariah, comimos algo y caminaron alrededor del recinto

Kai: Ya es suficiente! Podeis decirme donde puedo encontrar a ese chico?

Ray: Kai nunca puedes divertirte, en serio. . .

Mariah: No puedes llegar tu solo

Kai: Por que no?

Lee: Solo Mariah y yo conocemos el camino

Kai: Y tu Ray?

Ray: Me temo que yo no conozco a esa persona debio ser cuando me encontraba con vosotros en Japon, los Tigres Blancos tambien estuvieron de un lado a otro buscando rivales, ya me entiendes Kai

Kai: Quiero ir!

Lee: Mariah quedate con Ray disfrutando d ela fiesta, creo que puedo llevarlo yo solo. . .

Ray: Pero Lee, puede ser peligroso

Lee: Ray se que te gustaria acompañarlo, pero creo que si lo haces tendras problemas mayores- miro hacia Mariah

Mariah se puso las manos a la cintura un poco irritada

Mariah: Yo pense que vendriamos a divertirnos y relajarnos despues del entrenamiento. . .

Kevein: Lee puedo acompañarte?

Lee: Quedate con Gary, cuantos menos vayamos mejor

Gary: Y eso?

Lee: Enserio no os preocupeis, estare de vuelta antes de que empiece la fiesta de verdad. . .

Los demas rieron, yo parecia el unico que estaba fuera de lugar, ya estaba acostumbrado. . .

Kai: Vamonos entonces. . .- cogi mi bolsa y segui al chico felino

Ray: Kai, volveras luego o desapareceras como haces casi siempre?

Me rei

Ray se acerco a mi y me puso la mano en el hombro

Ray: Fue bueno volver a verte, amigo

Sonrei y continuamos el viaje, Lee y yo

_(En la fiesta) Tercera persona_

Mariah: Kai es un chico tan solitario, me pregunto si siempre continuara asi

Ray: Es un buen tipo aunque aveces parece un gruñon, esta obsesionado con ganar Tyson, tu sabes?

Mariah: No entiendo como le gusta estar tan solo, yo me lo paso en grande con vosotros chicos- dijomirando a Kevin y Gary, despues a Ray al que sonrio

Continuaron sus horas de entretenimiento

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me sente en una mesa apartada, las mesas estaban llenas de gente, mas bien grupos de trabajo, pero al fondo habia algunas libres, ya habia cogido mi comida pero no tenia demasiada hambre se me habia ido

Suspire, porque, porque Michael queria reirse tan descaradamente de mi, probe un cacho d ela comida, estaba realmente buena, pero no me bajaba demasiada

Nunca me habia sentido asi, pero a mi jamas me habia atraido Michael, vale que era guapo pero nuestra relacion siempre fue de "amistad", si asi se le puede llamar a como me trataba, me entendeis verdad?

Me resvalo la bebida de las manos y se virtio por parte d ela comida, definitivamente no me la iba a comer

Deje la bandeja y sali fuera del centro me estaba ahogando, en la vida pasan cosas que no tienen explicacion, estas sensacione spara mi eran mas complicadas que cualquier problema de calculo que tiene una solucion racional

Michael ibas a volverme loca, me habia gustado no podia ser! Iba a loquear. . ., pero era Michael!

Me sente en un banco que habia cerca del centro, parecia que me dolia menos la cabeza, me vino a la cabeza la persona que siempre me habia llamado la atencion, pero sabeis cuando alguien esta fuera de tu alcance? ademas ya hacia mucho que no coincidia con el? sus pire, quiza era hora de cerrar para siempre aquella ilusion absurda

Ahora en mi vida aparecia Michael, no se lo que ocurriria entre nosotor spero se que algo seguiria intentando se lo notaba en los ojos, cuando lo conoces es bastante predicible, ni las estadisticas me podrian ayudar a si esto llegaria a alguna parte o quedaria como uno de esos dias que quieres borrar

Golpee una piedra con mi tenis

Me quede un momento en blanco, oh si, no queria seguir pensando en chicos polo menos durante unos minutos, que dolores de cabeza provocaban

Alguien me toco la cabeza y me la empujo hacia abajo

Michael: Se puede saber que estas haciendo aqui fuera?

Emily: Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de todo, sabes Michael hay cosas que no lograrias entender ni en un millon de años, eres demasiado simple

Michael: Simple o no, te gusto y no lo niegues... antes no intentaste detenerme, si lo intentara ahora que crees que ocurriria?- se rio, le parecia gracioso todo

Emily: Sabes. .. -suspire- ya vale con tu bromita, si querias hacer algo divertido para luego contarselo a Steve y Eddy no cuentes conmigo Michael, las personas tiene sentimientos, auqneu tu no sabes lo que significa eso, verdad?

Michael: Estas enfadada conmigo?, eso demuestra todavia mas mi teoria

Emily: Que teoria?- puse cara de desconfianza mientras se snetaba en mi mismo banco pero aun habia cierta distancia

Michael: De que estas loquita por mi, no lo niegues mas Emily, desde que volvi estas rara conmigo...

Emily: Que tonterias!-me levante, queria volver dentro esta conversacion ya habia llegado a su fin

Michael: Emily no seas tonta, lo de antes iba en serio

Me agarro por mi bata blanca y tuve que parar pero aun le estaba dando la espalda

Michael: Crees que jugaria contigo de esa manera?

Emily: Que crees?- dije muy seria

Michael: Nos conocemos desde hace mucho no podria hacerte daño. . ., una cosa es que me guste verte enojada por tonterias y otra. . .

Emily: Tengo que volver dentro, mañana volveremos al centro de New York. . .- dije con la misma seriedad que antes

Michael me abrazo por la espalda y no podia soltarme

Michael: Porque no puedes creer en esto?- me dijo susurrandome al oido

No sabia que hacer ni que decir, solo notaba mis mejillas como puro fuego, y yo era muy blanca asi que estaria como un tomate

Me solto al no escuchar ninguna respuesta y se puso enfrente mia, esta vez no fue el solo, el me agarro la cara y yo la de el, nos miramos unas decimas de segundos a los ojos y nos besamos, esta vez los dos, no fue tan corto como los anteriores...

No sabia si esto llegaria algun lado o no, pero parecia ser que Michael no me estaba engañanado, aunque ni yo me podia creer lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, pero una cosa estaba segura ahora yo tambien queria estar con Michael

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Kai: Puedo preguntarte algo?

Lee: Dime

Kai: Porque crees que es tan fuerte este beybluchador?

Lee: Porque me vencio antes de que pudiera pestañear. . .

Kai:Como?

Lee: Asi es, te preguntaras porque no va a ningun campeonato, pero si lo llegas a conocer te das cuenta. . .

Kai: Porque?

Lee: Espera y veras

Caminos hasta el pie de una montaña, la verdad al no conocer el terreno era facil perderse, el paisaje era muy similar. . .

Comenzamos a subir, pero Lee me dijo que siguiera sus pasos, seguro que habia alguna trampa

Kai: Como encontraste a ese chico?

Lee: No fui yo, fue Mariah mientras buscaba agua en el rio

Me sorprendio su respuesta, como habian llegado a enfrentarse?

Lee: Mariah lo encontro herido y lo ayudo, pero el se fue en cuanto pudo, asi que decidimos buscarlo por la zona y acabamos teniendo un combate. . .

Lee parecia acostumbrado a camniar por aquellos lugares, realmente parecia un felino

Llegamos a lo alto despues de recorrer y rodear la montaña mas d elo necesario, pero por lo que observo Lee sabe algo que yo no

Lee: Ves esa cueva- señalo a su entrada

Kai: Esta ahi dentro?

Lee: Asi es, Kai

Kai: Pues entonces entrare

Lee: Espera no lo hagas enfadar

Kai: Que?

Una risa hizo eco en la cueva y luego aparecio un chico de cabello negro y ojos lilas, era mas bajo que yo, podria decir que de la altura de Lee, pero estaba demasiado lejos para afirmarlo

Chico: Lee porque traes a un extraño hasta aqui?- dijo enfadado

Lee: Es un gran luchador Fai. . . Siento molestarte

Fai? Asi que ese era su nombre?, el chico dio un salto y otro mas y se planto delante de mi, parecia un animal, por su forma de caminar y comportarse, tenia fuertes musculos, seguramente de vivir en la montaña

De repente me intento golpear pero yo pare su ataque, luego otra vez, me estab poniendo a prueba, tuve que tirar mi bolsa para poder defenderme d ela patada que me intento dar en la cara

Luego se alejo con desconfianza y se rio

Fai: Tiene buenos reflejos Lee. . .

Lee: Ya lo se, no iba a traerte un aficionado

Fai: Esta bien, seguirme tu amigo y tu

Parecia que yo no le daba confianza, como si simplemente Lee fueramos los dos, era bastante raro

Lee: El se llama. . .-dijo presentandome

Fai: No me importa Lee tu ya sabes que un blader no es bueno por su nombre sino por sus habilidades, si logra vencerme me gustaria conocer su nombre

Lee se callo y me miro, parecia que habia llegado el momento


	8. Seré tu sombra

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me comentan este fic^^(Tacaema, MC,arucard524,ShadowTamerBlack,toaneo07 y rei kon 6665) me alegro que os guste^^, cada vez va quedando menos para el reencuentro :D

**CAP 8: SERÉ TU SOMBRA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Tenia a Dranzer preparado, sabia que desde que me encamine con Lee buscando a este blader, las cosas no serian simples, en cualquier momento podria atacarme, se veia un tipo inestable. . .

Lanze a Dranzer igual que Fai lanzo su beyblade, pero parecia que no iba a empezar con un ataque

Kai: Espero que no me hayas traido aqui para nada- dije mirando a Lee, que parecia muy atento a cualuier movimiento

Fai sonrio

Fai: Es rápido no?- dijo mirando a Lee

Kai: Vamos no he venido hasta aqui a jugar! Vamos Dranzer!- habia hecho volar a Dranzer para un ataque desde el aire, si su estrategia era como la defensa de Max sabia viendo como contratacarlo.

Lo golpee pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo caer, de la nada surgio una especie de sombra, no podia ser, la vista me estaba engañando

Lee: Ahora lo entiendes Kai!

No podia ser, era Dranzer, no!, era la sombra de Dranzer, parecia que era una copia de mi

Fai: Tiene cara de sorprendido

Kai: Que clase de truco es ese.c omo has podido copiar a Dranzer?

Fai sonrio, ahora se lanzo al ataque como era tipico de mi beyblade, pero sus ataques parecian reforzados por algo mas, era sorprendente

Tenia que pensar algo rapido, Dranzer aguantaba pero estaba retrocediendo no me lo podia creer, golpe tras golpe

Intente acercarme un poco mas y el sol me dislumbro, me di cuenta entonces de su punto debil

Kai: Ya entiendo porque nunca vas a campeonatos, ya se porque tienes que luchar justo en este lugar

Fai parecia confuso

Kai: Vamos Dranzer traelo hasta aqui

Fai: No te dejes dominar ataca!

Logre lo que queria aunque mi blade parecia que estaba comenzando a tambalearse, si lo que pensaba no funcionaba seria mi fin, no habia llegado hasta aqui para perder contra un tipo como este

Lo sabia, el bit de Fai solo funcionaba en las sombras, copiaba la bestia de su oponente y consegui mas poder en su terreno, pero el no sabia de lo que Dranzer y yo eramos capaces de hacer

Kai: Dranzerrr, ahora!- dranzer brillo con intensidad y se lanzo al ataque, Fai estaba llegando d enuevo a su fuente de poder las sombras

Logre golpearlo y por fin su beyblade fue derribado, pero en tres segundos despues Dranzer cayo, habia ganado por los pelos

Lee: Oh, Kai! Lo has conseguido, nadie lo habia vencido, como lograstes deshacerte del poder de su bit?

Kai: Lee tenias razon fue interesante mientras duro, pero en tu encuentro debistes cegarte por la ira. . .

Lee: Como?

Kai: No es invencible como has visto! Su bit copia a los de sus oponentes pero solo lo consigue en las sombras, entiendes?

Lee: Bien pensado, nunca habria logrado descifrarlo

Fai: Me vencio. . .- miro a Lee y luego por fin parecio darme importancia- buen combate, cual es tu nombre?

Kai: Me llamo Kai!

Fai hizo una pequeña pirueta y se puso enfrente mia, dudo un momento y me extendio la mano, yo sonrei pero no se la estreche, el sonrio entendiendo que era un solitario como el mismo, intento ser amable pero a el tampoco le iban esas tipicas maneras de actuar

Fai: Fue un honor luchar contigo, encontraste mi fuente de poder- miro hacia el sol y le parecio molesto, dio unos pasos mas atras y nos miro de nuevo- Lee gracias por traerme a alguien adecuado, ahora es mejor que me vaya- se volvio para su cueva como si nada

Lee y yo comenzamos a descender la montaña, habia ganado a un ser bastante extraño, tiene un gran poder pero limitado, ahora entiendo que nunca se puede tener todo, aunque yo deseo llegar al mayor nivel, Dranzer y yo debemos proseguir nuestro viaje, quiero conocer a mas beyluchadores interesantes. . .

Lee: De nuevo enhorabuena, eres sorprendente, y creeme que no lo digo todos los dias

Sonrei, me gustaban los alagos

No tardamos demasiado en bajar de aquel lugar, parecia tan lleno de misterios y uno de ellos ese tal Fai, no olvidare lo que aprendi en ese combate, no importa lo fuerte que sea tu rival siempre hay alguna manera de contraatacar un gran poder, hay que simplemente llevarlo a su terreno.

Habian pasado varias horas desde que Lee y yo nos marchamos y cuando llegamos la fiesta parecia otra cosa, ya no habia tanta tranquilidad, se estaba haciendo de noche

Ray: Oh, habeis vuelto, que tal al final?- dijo mientras comia una especie de bollo chino

Lee: Kai le gano, fue un combate emocionante, si lo hubierais visto!

Mariah: Estaba bien? Hace ya que no sabiamos de el. . .

Lee: Si, Mariah, esta como siempre, ya conoces como es, no le gusta demasiado el trato con la gente

Ray: No entiendo como nunca me lo habeis presentado- dijo entre risas- Kai lo conseguiste entonces

Sonrei

Ray: Te quedaras aqui con nosotros un tiempo o tienes otros planes?

Kai: Creo que quiero ver como le va a Tala y luego continuare mi viaje

Ray: Veo que lo tienes planeado todo

Kai: Va sobre la marcha

Mariah: Lee porque no vienes a bailar un rato?

Lee: Mariah sabes que no me siento comodo

Mariah lo agarro por el brazo

Mariah: Se te pasara en cuanto pierdas el miedo

Kevin: No entiendo como no se aburre- dijo mirando para su amiga

Ray: Tiene mucha energia, no he podido parar quieto hasta ahora

La fiesta continuo hasta la noche, yo em mantuve al margen, pero me alegraba ver a los demas divirtiendose, bueno mañana volveria a Rusia para ver a mi antiguo compañero Tala y luego eligiria mi nuevo destino, Europa o America? Quiza estaria bien que Max me aconsejara a algun beybluchador, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Permanecimos un buen rato alli fuera, ahora no intenatab huir, asi que no se decidiros con exactitud cuanto tiempo fue, porque para mi fueron segundos, decidimos entrar cuando comenzo a llover

Hechamos a correr porque no nos dimos cuenta hasta que comenzo a caer con mayor intensidad, Michael me agarro la mano y corrimos hasta la entrada entre risas, tuvimos que comportarnos con mas seriedad alli dentro

Judy nos vio por casualidad cuando se dirigia al comedor pero ya manteniamos cierta distancia, auqneu si llega a ser por Michael no hubiera sido asi, le daba igual que estuvieramos rodeados de gente que se encontraba enfrascada en proyectos e investigaciones

Judy: Chicos estais aqui. . .- me miro_ Emily vamos a poder llevarnos parte del metal para analizarlo con mas tranquilidad, asi que nos vamos en cuanto recojais

Michael: Pero no ibamos a estar aqui hasta mañana?

Judy: No es necesario esperar, os espero en media hora en la puerta principal

Emily: Esta bien Judy

Nuestra directora fue a la cafeteria supongo que aun no habia comido, mire el reloj y ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, no me habia dado ni cuenta

Michael: Me molesta irme tan pronto

Emily: Por ue Michael?

Michael: Por ue? Acaso no lo estabamos pasando bien?- se rio- conociendote en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro centro haras como si nada de esto haya pasado

Emily: Porque dices eso Michael, porque deberia hacerlo, dime!

Michael me beso la frente

Michael: Recoje tus cosas, te espero aqui antes de encontrarnos con Judy en la puerta

Me dirigi a mi cuarto, recogi mis cosas y me cambie de ropa, me seque el pelo con una toalla y le pase un cepillado, no habia tanto tiempo para pegarme una ducha, ya lo haria al llegar de nuevo a nuestra residencia

Mire todo de nuevo, no me dejaba nada, cogi mi portatil y lo lleve en las manos, a la espalda mi mochila con las cosas mas necesarias que habia traido

Cerre la puerta y me dirigi a donde habia quedado con Michael, el ya estaba alli y me sonrio a distancia

Michael: Podias haber tardado mas?

Emily: Tu si que vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre

Michael: No seas tonta Emily, no tiene porque cambiar nada, ni tu ni yo como antes, ni lo que ha ocurrido aqui, polo menos asi lo pienso yo

Emily: Asi lo crees?

Michael: Sere tu sombra si tu lo quieres- se echo a reir- no se como nos iran las cosas, pero me gusta esta situacion- se acerco a mi y me rodeo con un brazo

Emily: Tenemos que marcharnos ya- dije mientras los colores volvian a mi rostro

Michael: Me gusta verte asi, creo que mas que enfadada

Ahora si me estaba empezando a enfadar, suspire y comence a caminar hacia la entrada donde estaba Judy, en unos minutos estabamos de camino a nuestro hogar, la ciudad de New York

Michael estaba sentado junto ami en silencio pero me agarraba la mano de vez en cuando

Emily: Para Michael! Que nos va a ver- decia por Judy

Michael: Eso es lo que te molesta!- dijo algo enojado- sabia que cambiarias en cuanto volvieramos

Judy parecia no prestarnos atencion, estaba leyendo unas notas

Emily: No es eso, es que. . ., nadie mas que nosotros lo sabe y . . .

Michael: Judy?- dijo en un tono bastante alto

Nuestra directora se giro

Judy: Que ocurre?

Michael: Quiero decirle algo- me miro un momento pero no dudo- Emily y yo estamos juntos, creo que es mejor que sea la primera en saberlo

Emily: Como se te ocurre decir eso si solo. . .(solo habiamos estado bien esta tarde, oh Michael, como me habia metido en todo esto)- dije con verguenza

Judy: Esta bien, mientras no afecte al equipo no veo ningun problema. . ., eso si, no me lo hubiera imaginado- nos sonrio y siguio con lo suyo

Michael: Ves como no es para tanto? Ahora nada tiene que cambiar, espera decirselo a los demas. . .

Emily: A los demas!no me habia puesto a pensar en Max, Steve y Eddy, seguro que se reirian durante dias

Ya estabamos llegando al centro, no me daba creido lo que habia cambiado mi vida en unas solas horas, ahora supuestamente estaba con Michael, como podia ser asi. . . en unas pocas horas ya eramos pareja, estaba loco, realemnte lo estaba.


	9. Lanza una moneda

**CAP 9: LANZA UNA MONEDA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Al final decidi pasar unos dias mas por China no por la compañia sino por si encontraba algun beybluchador mas, Ray me acompaño en alguna ocasion, pero acabe aburriendome y se lo hice saber, tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento, Ray era un buen adversario pero yo buscaba algo nuevo. . .

Ray: Kai, no conozco a nadie mas que pueda enfrentarse a ti...

Kai: No importa, de todas maneras tenia pensado marcharme ya. . .

Ray: Bueno... pues espero que tengas un buen viaje, deberias visitar a Max

No conteste, puede que tuviera razon, ademas en America solo habia visto los EEUU, puede que estuviese bien ir hacia el sur despues

Me despedi a mi manera y escuche a Ray, Mariah y Lee diciendome "hasta pronto", su vida alli era demasiada tranquila ademas no habia mas que el entorno. . .

Volvi a coger un avion hacia Rusia, unas cuantas horas en el aire, se notaba el cambio climatico, cuando estabamos a punto de aterrizar el frio me trajo recuerdos de esta tierra donde habia nacido, buscaria a Tala cuanto antes, no creo que hubiera vuelto a jugar al beyblade por ahora, su último enfrentamiento lo habia dejado destroozado y aun se estaba recuperando, yo logre reponer de mi combate contra Brooklyn bastante antes. . .

Sali del aeropuerto y cogi un bus que me llevo a donde residia Tala ultimamente, el Sr. Dikenson le habia permitido vivir junto a los demas en un aapartamento de los muchos que tenia para las jovenes promesas del beyblade, asi que Spencer, Bryan, Ian y Tala ahora no tenian ningun problema, ademas Boris no nos volveria a molestar, se le habian acabado las oportunidades

Llevaba en una hoja la direccion que me la habia aportado el Sr. Dikenson en cuanto Tala volvio a Rusia, por si me apeteceia volver con mi ex equipo. . .

No me equivocaba lo habia encontrado, era un gran edificio y por lo que tenia anotado estaban en el piso 4, subi en el ascensor, seguro que no se esperaban mi visita, je

Llame y en un principio parecia que no habia nadie, hasta que pude ver a mi viejo amigo

Tala: Miren lo que nos han traido hasta aqui. . .Kai que estas haciendo?- dijo sorprendido

No conteste y entre sin que me invitaran, pude ver una gran sala y los otros tres miembors del equipo alli sentados en los sofas, bebiendo algo

Bryan: Kai!

Ian: Tiempo sin verte, eh?, has vuelto con los mejores

Spencer: Vienes a entrenar aqui de nuevo?

Kai: Se equivocan

Todos me miraron con interes

Kai: Tala veoq ue te has recuperado. . .- tenia un par de vendas en los brazos pero aparentemente parecia otra vez en forma

Tala: Casi recuperado, los medicos me dicen que en unas semanas podre volver a entrenar. . .

Bryan: A que has venido aqui Kai?

Kai: Tala, puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Tala me señalo uno de los cuartos y me dirigi hacia alli antes que el, escuche algunas palabras sobre mi d elos demas pero los ignore

Tala cerro la puerta y se sento en una mesa, al igual que yo

Tala: Nos ha sorprendido a todos tu llegada, quieres empezar a entreanar para el proximo campeonato? Aun no sabemos ni fecha, ni si sera por equipos, en individual o en parejas. . .

Kai: No me importa ahora mismo el campeonato Tala, estoy viajando para mejorar por mi cuenta, no pienso quedarme aqui demasiado. . .

Tala: Oh, ya veo. . .es por Tyson verdad? No pararas hasta derrotarlo? Kai no puedes exponerte a tantos peligros entrenando, cuando vi como rompistes aquella roca...

Kai: Je, si tu no te crees capaz de derrotar a Tyson, yo pienso diferente!- dije con ironia

Tala: Eso es lo que crees tu, si estuviera en buenas condiciones te haria tragar esas palabras Kai!- se rio

Kai: Pero no puedes!

Tala se quedo en silencio pensando

Tala: Y a donde piensas ir Kai?

No conteste

Tala: Me oyes? No hagas que no me escuchas. . .

Kai: No lo se, tengo dos destinos distintos y no se por cual decantarme, primero hare uno y antes de volver a Jpon el otro

Tala: Asi que no lo tienes decidido?- se rio entre dientes

Kai: De que te ries?- dije bastante molesto

Tala: Si sabes que vas a ir a esos dos lugares, deja que la suerte decida. . .

Kai: Como?- dije sin entender

Tala: Es muy sencillo Kai- cogio una moneda de su bolsillo

Kai: Que tonteria, desde cuando crees en la suerte, yo no creo en ella, solo en el esfuerzo.. .

Tala: Desde que me he recuperado pors upuesto, he renacido como persona muchas veces Kai, he pasado malos momentos como tu conoces en la abadia, servi a Boris en varias ocasiones, decidi cambiar mi destino e intente derrotarlo sin exito, aunque con ello consegui animar a Tyson a acabar con el ...

Kai: Y que tienes que ver eso conmigo?

Tala: Relajate, a que dos lugares quieres ir?

Kai: Europa y America

Tala: Esta bien, Europa cara, America cruz, estas preparado?

Lo mire con mala cara, que se creia que era un niño d e5 años para esas tonterias, aunque pensandolo bien me ayudaria a decidirme, quiza me parara en algun lugar si encontraba algo interesante, en esos dos continentes hay culturas muy diversas. . .

Tala lanzo la moneda al aire y en cuanto llego a su brazo la tapo con la otra mano

Tala: No estas emocionado?- dijo con esa voz misteriosa que lo caracteriza

Kai: Sueltalo ya, hombre!

Tala: Miralo tu mismo, ha salido cruz!- dijo mostrandome la moneda en cuando alejo la mano

Kai: Muy bien, ahora hare caso a la moneda, no es asi?

Tala: Asi es, que tiene de malo- se echo a reir

Kai: Veo que tendre que prepararme para encontrarme con Max- sonrei

Tala: Parece que no te molesta la eleccion de la moneda. . .

Pase una semana con mis antiguos compañeros, no sabia cuando los volveria a ver, esperaba que Tala se recuperara cuanto antes. . .

Tala me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto aunque no se lo pedi, me dirigia a los EEUU, Max se sorprenderia de mi llegada? si Ray no se habai ido de la lengua si se sorprenderia. . ., volver a ver a los All Starz, nunca habian sido gran cosa, solo su tecnologia, me pregunto si Rick seguiria con ellos o si ya se ahbai ido del equipo. . .

Tala: Buen viaje Kai- dijo lanzandome la moneda

Kai: Que haces?

Tala: Llevatela, cuando vuelvas tengas alguna duda ya sabes. . .

Kai: Duda? Estas de broma, no?

Tala: broma o no has hecho lo que te ha mostrado, adios Kai!

Me dirigi al avion, en unas largas horas estaria en la enorme ciudad de New York!

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Acababamos de llegar al centro de investigacion, pude ver a Max esperandonos fuera, enc uanto bajamos abrazo a su madre, si solo habiamos estado fuera dos dias?, pero asi eran ellos dos, supongo que tanto tiempo separados era lo que provocaba no? Max habia vivido tiempo alejado de su madre, pero que estoy haciendo contando esto. . . ahora hay otras cosas que me preocupan mas, Michael salio detras mia llevando mis cosas

Emily: Dejame eso a mi, Michael!

Michael: No seas tonta, yo puedo con todo

Emily: Te he dicho que me lo des!

Max: Parece que seguiis como siempre, eh?

Judy se nos quedo mirando y mi cara debio cambiar de color

Michael: Te equivocas Max!

Max: Que dices?

Me puse todavia peor, me estaba doliendo mucho el pecho

Steve y Eddy se acercaron para suldarnos tambien

Steve: Hola viejo!- dijo mirando hacia Michael- que tal tu experiencia con la ciencia?

Eddy: No te aburriste?

Michael: No estuve demasiado preocupado por eso, pude camniar al aire libre, y divertirme mucho, auqneu se me hizo corto. . .

Max: Divertirte?

Judy dijo que tenia que hacer un par de cosas, yo creo que no queria verme la cara cuando Michael dijera otra vez eso!

Michael: Porque no se lo cuentas tu Emily?

Emily: Que? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que es demasiado pronto, no se como le pudiste decir eso a Judy! Estas loco!

Steve: De que hablais?

Eddy: Que nos hemos perdido?

Michael: Si no lo dices- dijo mirandome- esta bien- se echo a reir- emily y yo estamos juntos!

Hubo un silencio y los otros 3 se echaron a reir

Eddy: Que bueno eres Michael, jeje, ahora en serio que querias decirnos?

La verdad era dificil de creer, ademas yo no le habia dicho a Michael que queria estar con el, sin decirle nada iba diciendo por ahi este tipo de cosas

Michael: No es una borma- dijo bastante serio, que dificil es verlo asi

Max: Es imposible!

Steve y Eddy se quedaron sin palabras y sus ojos iban de uno al otro

Emily: Yo no he dicho eso Michael!, ya hablaremos mas tarde. . .- dije enfadada

Michael: Venga, no te pongas asi. . . ademas ellos deben saberlo

Emily: No estamos juntos!

Michael: Si lo estamos!

Emily: Me vas a volver loca!

No pude ver a mis otros compañeros pero mejor asi, no queria verles la cara que me moria de verguenza

Michael: Lo que digas, venga, nos vemos luego cuando se te pase y aceptes lo que somos!- dijo riendose

Cogi mis cosas de su mano y comence a correr hacia el centro, Max me siguio

Max: Emily, espera Emily!

Emily: Que quieres Max!- dije sin girarme

Max: Asi que es verdad?

Emily: Yo no diria tanto, pero ya conoces a Michael, le encanta dar el espectaculo

Max: Bueno, espero que os vaya bien entonces si llegais a algo entonces

Emily: Es demasiado pronto para que me digas esas cosas, solo nos estamos conociendo mejor! Yo siempre pense que Michael era otra clase de chico. . .

Max: Creo que es la primera vez que nos ha dicho que esta con alguien en serio, entiendes?

Puse cara de circunstancia

Emily: Max subire a mi cuarto creo que hoy habra demasiada conversacion entre vosotros- dije señalando a los otros tres, que se estaban montando una fiesta

Max aun parecia sorprendido, pero si lo estaban ellos, como lo estaria yo?, no tenia ni idea si al dia siguiente volveriamos a estar juntos o solo se habia montado este numerito para tener de que hablar, tenia las mismas posibilidades que una moneda al caer, cara estoy con Michael, cruz no!

Me encerre en mi cuarto y encendi mi portatil, volvi a mi carpeta privada y la vi con nostalgia, me lo habia pasado bien con Michael lo poco que habiamos tenido, pero no se que me pasaba, no me lo creia, no queria. . ., que complicadas son las relaciones. . .

Pasaron varios dias y no vi a Michael, porque se habia ido por lo del partido d ebeisbol pero cuando volvio parecia que iba en serio con lo nuestro, cuando llego y despues de comer todos en el comedor. . .

Michael: Emily?

Emily: Que ocurre?

Michael: Te he traido una cosa

Emily: Como?- me daba cuenta de que no tenia verguenza de decir las cosas con los demas ahi delante, en cambio yo. . .

Michael: Ven conmigo!- dijo agarrandome por el brazo

Eddy: Adios parejita, pasarlo bien sin nosotros, eh?

Steve: Esto es mas divertido d elo que me hubiera imaginado

Max me miro con cara de circunstancia

Michael me solto cuando salimos del comedor y me dijo que esperara alli

En cuanto volvio tenia algo en la espalda, se podia saber lo que me habia traido. . .

Michael: Me echastes de menos estos dias, verdad?

Emily: Para ya, Michael, por favor- me estaba hablando tan cerca. . .

Michael: Yo si te he echado de menos- otra vez me habia vuelto a besar, intente apartarlo, pero a quien queria engañar, a mi tambien me gustaba

Se aparto y me miro a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la cara

Michael: Porque quieres negar lo evidente, eh?

Emily: La culpa es tuya- dije intentando enfadarme pero no pude, nos volvimos a besar

Michael: Espera un momento, te he traido esto para ti- dijo mostrandomelo

Era un pequeño oso de peluche, con una camiseta y gorra de beisbol, que original, no?

Lo cogi de su mano, era tan idiota, creo que mis mejillas iban a explotar en cualquier momento

Michael: Te gusta?

Emily: La verdad me recuerda bastante a ti, porque sera?- dije con la poca ironia que pude poner en mis palabras, estaba como en las nubes, nunca me habian tratado asi

Michael: Ahora no seguiras negando que estamos juntos verdad?

No conteste, lo mire a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreir

Michael: El que calla otroga, lo sabias?

Emily: Esta bien, estamos juntos, contento

Michael: Asi me gusta pelirroja

Me cogio en brazos y comenzo a dar vueltas, me estaba volviendo a marear, pero era feliz, cuando paro me eche a reir y nos volvimos a besar, Michael y yo estabamos juntos, ya no lo podia negar.


	10. ¡Aparece Kai!

**CAP 10: APARECE KAI!**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Michael y yo llevamos unos dias juntos y parece que nos va bastante bien, me invito al cine e incluso coincidimos en varias sesiones de entrenamiento, yo no le ponia las cosas demasiado faciles, aunque cuando lo tenia enfrente mi barrera se caia, los demas parecia que se estaban acostumbrando a esto. . .

Estabamos en el comedor cogiendo nuestra comida con la bandeja pasando por lo que nos apetecia cuando. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Fue imposible no quedarme dormido, era un viaje largo comparado al anterior, aterrice y decidi ir al centro de investigacion que un dia visite cuando comence a ser un miembro de los Bladebrakers. . .

No habia cambiado demasiado, tuve que ir en bus hasta alli como ya habiamos echo la otra vez, habia mucha gente que trabajaba alli. . ., recuerdo cuando los ALL STARZ estudiaron las habilidades de mis compañeros, excepto las mias, me gusto demostrarselo a Emily, nadie puede estudiarme!

Llegue a la entrada y me pidieron identificacion, les pregunte por Max y la madre de el, que seguro que era mas conocida en aquellos asuntos

Me dijeron que en aquel centro ya no trabajaba la madre de Max que era el del centro de New York, habia estado cerca antes por lo que me explicaron, tendria que volverme ne cuanto apareciera un bus, bueno ahora ya sabia exactamente donde encontrar a Max, me gustaria enfrentarme a el de nuevo, nos habia sorprendido a todos en el ultimo campeonato con sus estrategias, parecia que su equipo ya no se basaba unicamente en la tecnologia y en la ciencia, mejor les iria si no se fiaban exclusivamente de datos. . .

Como estaria ese bocazas de Michael, seguro que cuando me viera me pondria mala cara, nunca nos hemos llevado bien y creo que aun me tiene rencor de cuando le quite su bestia bit en Rusia. . .

Tarde hora y media en llegar al otro centro, era enorme como el anterior, pero parecia mas nuevo todavia. . .

Entre en cuanto me preguntaron mi nombre y a quien buscaba, me dieron una tarjeta de identificacion ya que era una vistia de alguien que no trabaja o residia alli

Habia una gran sala enfrente mia y podia escuchar el ruido d ela gente hablando en el comedor, mire el gran reloj que habia en una de las paredes, era la hora de comer, si queria ver a Max deberia ir alli, la gente me miraba con curiosidad, destacaba entre toda aquella gente, era bastante diferente, tanto en manera de vestir como en rasgos, la mayoria tenian el cabello claro o eran bastante altos

Llegue a la entrada del comedor, era todavia mas grande que el del otro centro que recordaba, ahora solo tenia que encontrar a Max, y no fue dificil, se encontraba saliendo de la cola con una bandeja de comida, lo tenia enfrente a unos metros de distancia, derepente escuche un ruido. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Mis ojos me estaban jugando una mala pasada, o simplemente me estaba volviendo loca, sino me equivocaba Kai Hiwatari miembro de los Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, Blitskreig Boys y finalmente de los G-Revolution estaba a unos metros nuestra, la bandeja se me cayo de las manos

Michael: Emily fijate mas en lo que haces- dijo mientras se agachaba antes que yo a recoger la bandeja y la comida, tendria que volver a la cola de nuevo, pero eso no me preocupaba ahora mismo. . .

Emily: Ya lo recojo yo- dije volviendo a la realidad, me lo debi haber imaginado, no me habia otra explicacion

Max: No puede ser!- dijo todo alegre mirando hacia el punto que habia estado mirando yo misma hacia unos segundos- Kai!- Max dejo su bandeja en una mesa y apuro hacia Kai, era el no me habia equivocado

Michael cogio mi bandeja y la dejo en uno de los carritos para la basura y los platos sucios

Michael: Asi que Kai ha venido hasta aqui, que tramara, no me fio de el- su voz cambio por completo se puso serio, sabia muy bien que no le caia bien, pero creo que era mutuo

Eddy y Steve tambien se sorprendieron por ver a aquel chico enfrente nuestra, no habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi, al derrotar al equipo Bega, por lo que veo se habia recuperado, me alegraba tanto. . .

Max se acerco a nosotros y lo acompaño Kai, aunque por su expresion le daba igual acercarse que no, intente conocer a Kai en una ocasion, pero era una incognita para mi, siempre me dejaba mas sorprendida cada vez que conocia algo de el. . .

Max: Chicos! Kai me ha contado que se quedara unos dias por aqui. . .- dijo mirandonos con atencion- asi que en cuanto comamos algo le ire a preguntar a mi madre para que te puedas quedar con nosotros, que te parece?-dijo mirando al chico mas misteriosos que habia conocido

Kai no respondio por lo que le debio parecer bien, Max se sento en una mesa de 6 y los demas hicieron lo mismo, yo tenia que volver a la cola

Michael: Emily, date prisa y pide la comida. . ., no se que te pasa, estas muy rara hoy

Emily: Eso hare, pero no porque me lo digas tu- mire a Michael un momento pero antes de girarme no pude evitar ver a Kai, me estaba mirando

Me di la vuelta y me puse a la cola, habia un monton de gente esperando seguro que cuando me pusiese a comer los demas ya habrian terminado

Alguien se puso detras d emi en la cola ya no era la ultima pero eso no era un consuelo

Kai: Tiempo sin verte Emily

No podia ser, que hacia Kai detras mia, me gire

Emily: Si, supongo que tu viaje sera para mejorar tus habilidades sino me equivoco. . .- intente comenzar una conversacion, pero con Kai era dificil mantener una

Kai: No te equivocas, parece que al final tus datos han conseguido que me conozcas un poco, aunque sea muy poco. . .-sonrio con ironia

Me calle y me gire

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Tendriamos que esperar media hora como minimo para poder coger algo de comida, era increible como todo estaba lleno y todavia seguia entrandomas gente, ya no era el ultimo en la enorme fila

Emily como siempre queriendo quitar informacion con cualquier cosa, si queria saber porque estaba alli ya lo sabia, no era ningun secreto que digamos, ademas ella conocia la rivalidad que habia entre mi y Tyson

Mire hacia la mesa donde estaba comiendo Max con los demas, Michael parecia irritado con mi presencia, pues no le esperaba nada durante estes dias. . ., sonrei, me encargaria de que se acordara de mi para siempre, quiza un combate con mi blade le bajaria los humos. . .

Me sorprendia que Emily estuviera tan callada, siempre me habia seguido de un lado a otro cuando estaba cerca, bueno, siendo como era le pareceria interesante mi actitud, aunque me parecian absurdos sus estudios y datos, a las personas no se les puede conocer por sus estadisticas

Estuvimos callados 10 minutos, mire el reloj del comedor

Kai: Emily, sigues entrenando o simplemente te dedicas a seguir estudiando a tus adversarios?

Emily: Las dos cosas como siempre, que creis? que por unos cuantos baches me iba a rendir, eh?

Sonrei

Kai: No te demostre que no te servian de nada. . .

Emily: Creo que los dos hemos cambiado desde entonces Kai- se volvio a girar

Pasaron otros minutos y por fin pudimos coger las bandejas y la comida, pero cuando Emily estaba terminando de coger el postre. . .

Michael: Emily, no te habra molestado este, no?

Me rei

Emily: Michael porque dices esas cosas!

Kai: Porque debria molestarla, seguro que contigo seria mas divertido

Michael: Te voy a dejar las cosas muy claras,aunque seas amigo de Max, no eres nuestro, no me fio de ti

Lo mire y volvi a sonreir

Emily suspiro y termino de coger las cosas, Michael le paso el brazo por el cuello, me sorprendio bastante, asi que estaban juntos, acaso estaba celoso de mi, lo hizo de una manera descarada

Termine de coger lo mio y los segui con cierta distancia, me sente alado de Max y enfrente de Emily que parecia algo avergonzada, seguro que poe el comportamientos de Michael, la comida estuvo rodeada de cierta tension, Michael no paro de echar picadas para ver si saltaba, y creo que ignorandolo lo hacia enfadar mas

Max me conto sus ultimos avances desde que dejo Japon, Steve y Eddy parecian llevar una conversacion paralela, Emily no habia hablado y eso era extraño, Michael le estaba diciendo cosas al oido.

Terminamos la comida y Max me acompaño hasta junto de su madre, le iba a contar que me quedaria alli un par de dias

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No entiendo como Michael habia sido tan grosero, yo sabia que nunca le habia caido bien y menos desde lo de Rusia pero habai algo llamado educacion, apenas comi, menuda situacion, a un lado tenia a Micahel y enfrente a Kai

Michael me habia estado recordando lo de Rusia que a mi no me gustaba recordar, cuando me quito a Trygator, yo no odiaba a Kai, no podia hacerlo aunque hubiera querido, siempre me habia llamado demasiado la atencion, su actitud, su fisico, era evidente que no podia pasar desapercibido, me quede bloqueada al verlo. . .

Michael y yo tambien nos levantamos de la mesa en cuanto lo hicieron los demas, vi alejarse a aquel extraño chico que me llamaba. . .

Michael: Emily estas bien?, me tienes preocupado, estas muy callada- me beso la cabeza

Emily: Si, pero estoy algo cansada, creo que lo mejor es que me echara un rato

Michael: Creo que sera lo mejor te acompaño hasta tu cuarto

No hable en casi todo el trayecto, Michael de verdad estaba preocupado por mi, se despidio en mi puerta con un beso en la mejilla y me toco la cara

Michael: Cuando te sientas mejor avisame, descansa Emily

Cerre la puerta, al fin estaba en mi cuarto, me encontraba rara, ver a Kai me habia devuelto al pasado, yo sabia que Kai me habia gustado pero habian pasado muchas cosas desde entonces,ademas el nunca mostro interes por mi. . ., porque me tenian que ocurrir estas cosas, ademas ahora tenia algo con Michael. . .

Me tire encima de mi cama y me abrace a la almohada, cerre mis ojos y al poco rato me quede dormida.


	11. Imposible

**CAP 11:IMPOSIBLE**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Llegamos al despacho de la madre de Max, esta se sorprendio al verme

Judy: Eh, Maxi!- cambio el tono al verme- Hola, Kai, que raro verte por aqui. . .

Max: Mama, Kai se quedara aqui unos dias, y queria saber si podia quedarse aqui en el centro. . .

Judy: No aceptamos a cualquiera en nuestro centro de PPB, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu, Kai- me miro- eres un buen blader, podremos hacer una excepcion. . ., eso si, debo informarte de que si aceptas quedarte. . ., hay camaras en todas las salas y sensores que miden la potenia y habilidad de un beyblade, asi que te arriesgas. . .

Kai: No creo que sirvan de nada sus datos, yo no sigo ningun patron en especial. . .- cerre los ojos

Judy parecia divertirse con mi contestacion

Judy: Esta bien, Kai, a ver a donde puedes llegar en nuestro centro de entrenamiento, hay varios niveles y tu por supuesto deberias estar en los niveles de max. . .

Kai: Ya me las arreglare yo solo

Max: Te enseñare en que nos concentramos, tenemos batallas virtuales y todo

Kai: Si quieres intentarlo. . .eso no es nada comparado a. . .

Judy: Bueno chicos, tengo que seguir con el trabajo, Max puedes avisar a Emily por favor. . ., y lleva a Kai aun cuarto que este libre

Max: Asi lo hare mama, gracias por todo

Judy sonrio a su hijo y salimos de la sala

Max: Bueno, ire a avisar a Emily primero. .. mi madre y ella estan centradas en un buen proyecto, ya sabes. ..

No conteste

Max: Kai como decidiste venir aqui, ha sido una gran sorpresa- dijo todo alegre, era la palabra que definia a Max

Kai: Digamos que me deje caer por aqui, no echare demasiado tiempo, asi que no te emociones mucho

Seguiamos caminando por pasillos y pisos, hasta que llegamos lo que debian ser las habitaciones de todos los que residian alli

Max señalo una puerta, yo me pare en seco y dje que el se acercara

Peto la puerta y no escucho respuesta

Kai: Crees que estara encerrada en su cuarto?

Max: Eso o esta por ahi con Michael, pero Emily se toma el trabajo muy enserio Kai

Me cruce de brazos y me apoye contra la pared

Volvio a llamar y ahora se abrio la puerta

Emily: Que pasa? Max?- dijo somnolienta, luego se dio cuanta de que no estaba solo y arrimo la puerta para que no loa viera

Max: Mi madre me ha dicho que vayas a su despacho debe ser por lo del proyecto

Emily: Oh, entendido, ahora mismo voy- esta vez salio y cerro la puerta, paso junto a mi pero apenas me miro

Nosotros continuamos nuestro camnio, al final del pasillo Max me enseño mi cuarto, deje mi bolsa en el suelo y mire por la ventana. . . daba bastante el sol

Max: Espero que estes comodo, Kai, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo me dices, que te parece ir a la sala de beybatallas

Rei

Kai: quiza mas tarde, quiero dar una vuelta primero, Max tu conoces a algun beyluchador interesante?- era lo que estaba intentnado preguntarle desde que llegue

Max: Bueno, nosotros somos los mas conocidos de aqui, quiza Rick conoce a gente menos conocida pero hace tiempo que no sabemos de el, seguro que esta en alguna ciudad cercana o algo

Me volvi a reir

Max: Que ocurre Kai?

Kai: Eso e slo que hare

Max se sorprendio y me dejo pasar cuando me decidi a salir de alli

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Que verguenza me habia hecho pasar Max, yo estaba dormida y me hace salir asi al pasillo, suspire, me dirigia al despacho de Judy

No habia sido un sueño Kai estaba aqui

Pase el dia intentando dar mas opciones al nuevo metal, pero mi concentracion estaba en otra parte

Despues de varias horas con Judy

Judy: Estas bien Emily? Has discutido con Michael, o algo?

Emily: No, porque lo dices Judy?

Judy: Bueno, viendote parece que estas en otro lugar en vez de aqui, tu concentracion no esta en su mejor momento, has tenido algunos fallos en tus analisis que no los tendrias. . .

Emily: Solo estoy cansada Judy

Judy: Deberias pasarte por la enfermeria Emily, no podemos permitir que te pongas enferma, sabes que eres de suma importancia en esto

Emily: Esta bien en cuanto termine me pasare por la enfermeria

Recogi unos cuantos informes y los meti en una carpeta, ya habiamos terminado por hoy, Judy no me habia exigido demasiado este dia, ya estaba fuera del despacho, camniando rumbo a la enfermeria que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal

Me tomaron la tension y me hicieron unos cuantos analisis pero me dijeron que no tenia nada por lo que parecia, que necesitaba solo reposo, me preguntaron si habia estado en una situacion de extres o algo. . .

Sali de alli confundida, no podia ser que desde que viera a Kai estuviera asi, desganada, sin fuerzas, no dejaba de pensar en el, imagenes venian e iban en mi cabeza. . ., pero si no tenia nada que hacer, era imposible que me tuviera alguna oportunidad con el, imposible!

Di unos cuantos pasos cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta, seguro que me habia visto el antes que yo a el

Tuvimos que coincidir para subir a las habitaciones

Mire sus brazos estaban llenos de arañazos y cortes

Emily: Que has estado haciendo?

Kai no contesto

No se como me atrevi pero le agarre un brazo mientras subiamos las escaleras

Emily: Como te has hecho esto Kai?- me echo mi mano hacia un lado con un gesto del brazo

Kai: No deberias preocuparte por mi!, preocupate por ti, acaso no venias de la enfermeria?

Me calle y me quede alli parada, Kai continuo subiendo las escaleras hasta que se paro unos escalones mas arriba

Kai: Esto es lo que hace entrenar en serio no metido en un centro todo el dia, las peleas se viven en la calle Emily

Emily: Deberias curar esas heridas!-dije con un poco de preocupacion

Kai: He tenido heridas peores, oye donde esta Michael? como es que no esta contigo? me gustaria darle una leccion a ese bocazas

Emily: Pues no se donde esta, porque deberia saberlo!- me estaba haciendo enfadar

Kai: Acaso no andan juntos? Ya veo lo que se preocupa por ti, bueno no es asunto mio- sonrio de forma cruel, parecia que se alegraba de verme mal

Continuo subiendo las escaleras y yo tambien pero a cierta distancia de el, las lagrimas me estaban viniendo a los ojos, no habia pensado en Michael en todo el dia, habia aparecido Kai y habia perdido totalemtne mi concentracion, me sentia debil, sin fuerzas, y aun encima cuando pude hablar un poco con el me trata de esa manera. . .

Kai continuo caminando por el pasillo

Kai: Descansa Emily!

Entre en mi cuarto y me puse a ver por la ventana, era un dia caluroso y eso que estaba anocheciendo,aunos cuantos metros tenia a Kai, y a que habia venido eso de "descansa emily", Kai si alguna vez te hubieras fijado en como te observo, suspiro, como se habia hecho todas esas heridas, llevaba al extremo su entrenamiento

Termine de arreglar los informes sobre el nuevo metal,si todo iba segun lo planeado podriamos darle casi el doble de potencia y resistencia a los nuevos beyblades

Cuando estaba concentrada en el trabajo, que me costo bastante, estaba deseando que ese dia pasara, llamaron a la puerta y me levante para abrir, era Michael!

Michael: Emily como estas, me he encontrado con Judy y me dijo que te sigues encontrando mal- entro sin mi permiso

Emily: Solo me han dicho que descanse

Michael me abrazo

Michael: Deberias no trabajar tanto y salir mas de aqui, mañana podemos dar una vuelta, creo que eso te vendra bien

Emily: No se Michael. ..

Michael: Ademas no me gusta que estes sola mientras ese esta por aqui cerca, Emily no te molesta verlo despues d ecomo nos trato

Emily: . . .

Michael: Bueno, yo diciendote estas tonterias,mientras estas apenas sin fuerzas

Michael me estaba sujetando por la cintura, y nos tiramos en mi cama, me abrace mas fuerte a el

Michael: Oye, ten cuidado no me voy a ninguna parte

Emily: Lo se Michael. . .

Me sentia segura junto a el, pero me sentia culpable, hoy no me habia preocupado por el, en cambio ahora el estaba alli conmigo preocupado por mi salud, me estaba quedando dormida, Michael jugaba con mi pelo, lo ultimo que recorde antes de sumergirme en mis sueños fue "Descansa Emily!"

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Llegue a mi cuarto y vi mi blade, Dranzer necesitaba algunos arreglos, creo que me habia pasado entrenando, algunas de sus piezas debian ser cambiadas, pero las personas que habian hecho este blade habian sido, Kenny, Emily y Miguel, cuando se hizo mil pedazos, Kenny me hizo una copia con los datos que habia recopilado, asi que tendria que pedirle a ella que me lo arreglara, aunque no me agradaba mucho al idea. . . me parecia divertido verle la cara que ponia con mis palabras que nunca se esperaba, siempre habia querido saber mas que los demas y la diferenciaba de bastantes d emis rivales, puede que no estuviera a mi altura hablando de beybatallas, pero en cuanto a inteligencia creo que era una de las mentes que mas se me acercaba. . .

Me dolian un poco las heridas, debi haberme pasado por la enfermeria yo tambien, bueno, mañana habria tiempo para todo, no voli a ver a Max, mañana no pasaria sin enfrentarme a el, si mi blade estaba a punto para entonces, en cuanto a Michael estaba deseando vencerle, no soportaba a ese tipo de personas como el, le enseñaria que estaria mejor callado, le ganaria facilmente con mi nuevo ataque, Dranzer y yo lo conseguiriamos, era imposible perder!


	12. Perdón y gracias

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios^^ y sin demorarlo mas el siguiente cap, quise subirlo ayer pero tenia un problema con la conexion -

**CAP 12: PERDON Y GRACIAS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me levante temprano, me cambie de vestuario, tenia una camiseta de cuello alto y con cremallera de mi estilo, unos pantalones anchos y un cinturon nuevo, la ropa de ayer habia salido bastante dañada. ..

Cogi a Dranzer y busque la sala de entrenamiento del centro, por lo que parecia era tambien en ese estilo como el otro centro, habia ciertos niveles, los de mas arriba eran los de los expertos, entre en aquella sala, Max estaba entrenando, y mas lejos Steve y Eddy se estaban enfrentando. . .

Max no se dio cuanta de que habia entrado porque estaba realizando un entrenamiento virtual, me recordo a la abadia cuando jugaba una vez tras otra contra un supuesto Tyson, pero una maquina no podia actuar como un humano. ..

Espere a que terminara, Draciel parecia mas rapido que la ultima vez. . .

Max se quito las gafas y me miro

Max: Oh, Kai, has decidido venir a entrenar con nosotros- Eddy y Steve me torcieron la cara y siguieron con lo suyo

Kai: Me temo que eso tendra que esperar Max, donde esta Emily?

Max: Emily? Pues no creo que tarde mucho en venir, de todas maneras o esta en su cuarto o con Michael. . .

Me gire y decidi buscarla espero que no me llevara mucho tiempo. . . deje a Max con la palabra en la boca, pero necesitaba arreglar a Dranzer para seguir con mis planes

Volvi de nuevo al pasillo de las habitaciones, recuerdo la puerta de Emily despues de que Max la fuera a buscar, pero no me hizo falta ni petar en la puerta

Michael: Vamos Emily! Aun tenemos que desayunar. . .- estaba de espaldas asi que no me habia visto todavia

Emily: Ya voy, ya voy! No seas impaciente, adelantate tu si quieres

Michael: Ni hablar. . .- la beso

Emily se dio cuenta de que yo los estaba observando

Kai: Siento interrumpir- dije sin ningun tipo de remordimiento, me gustaba molestar a Michael

Michael: Que quieres? No te llega con estar aqui que tambien tienes que espiarnos?

Sonrei

Emily: Que ocurre Kai?

Kai: Quiero hablar contigo. . .- no me era facil pedir nada a nadie

Emily se quedo pensativa

Michael: Pero que quieres ahora?

Emily: Michael, por favor, vete al comedor, voy para alli enseguida

Michael: Pero Emily?- ella lo miro con seriedad, luego me miro a mi- no se lo que te traes entre manos, te estoy vigilando

Kai: Como quieras Michael, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer. . .

Michael golpeo uno de us puños contra el otro y lo vi marcharse, estaba bajando las escaleras

Emily: Y bien?

Kai: Es sobre mi blade. . .

Emily: Que le ocurre?

Lo cogi de mi bolsillo y se lo puse en la mano

Emily: Pero esta detrozaco el anillo de ataque, el disco de peso tambien tienes serios rasgunños y no puedo ver los daños internos hasta. . .

Kai: Puedes arreglarlo?

Emily: Supongo

Kai: Se que este beyblade lo diseñasteis tu, Kenny y Miguel

Emily: Asi es! Lo conozco bien, pero llevara su tiempo ver lo que puedo salvar. .. adaptar las piezas, aun estamos diseñando mas de estos. . .

Kai: Solo necesito que este listo para que pueda seguir entrenando con Dranzer

Emily: Intentare tenerlo listo cuanto antes

Me gire y comence mi camino, iria a entrenar fisicamente, parecia que habia un buen gimnasio, un blader tambien tenia que estar bien fisicamente para lanzar con mas potencia y resistir mejor en un encuentro. . .

Me pare en cuanto estaba algo lejos de Emily que aun seguia quita en el pasillo

Kai: Gracias

Me costaba decir esa palabra, y mas a Emily, siempre habiamos estado compitiendo por ver quien ganaba a quien pero no en el plato d ejuego, siempre queria saber todo de su adversario y conmigo eso le era imposible, era una chica diferente. . .

Continue mi marcha hacia el gimnasio

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No podia creer lo que habia pasado, tenia en mis manos a Dranzer, me lo habia dejado Kai, sabia que me lo habia dejado porque sabia que era una de los que lo habiamos diseñado, pero de todos modos me sorprendio...

Tenia que bajar al comedor seguro que Michael estaba enfadado por esperarme y por haberle dicho que me dejara a solas con Kai

Llegue al comedor y Michael estaba golpeando la mesa con los dedos, desesperado por esperarme, sino habia tardado nada. . .

Michael: Ya te he pillado algo de comer, oye que queria ese?

Emily: Era sobre su blade

Michael: Y que le ocurre? No tiene suficiente poder? Tengo ganas de machacarlo en el plato!

Emily: Michael no se porque te enfada tanto. . .

Michael: y yo no entiendo como a ti no, y aun encima lo ayudas, Emily?

Se levanto y me dejo alli sentada, porque los chicos eran tan competitivos, auqnue bueno yo no deberia hablar tanto aun recuerdo cuando Mariah y yo nos conocimos, no empezamos con buen pie. . .

Desayune con tranquilidad, debia asistir al entrenamiento con los demas y luego me pondria a trabajar con dranzer, tendria que buscar los archivos de entonces, aunque ultiemamente Judy y yo hemos estado mejorandolos pero aun es algo experimental

Pasamos el entrenamiento como siempre, sin novedades, el tiro de Trygator cada vez era mas potente, Michael no me hablo en todo el entrenamiento hast que cuando terminamos

Michael: Emily creo que me pase antes contigo, perdoname, todo lo que sentia contra Kai fue contra ti y no fue justo

Emily: No importa demasiado Michael, no te lo tome en cuenta

Michael: Eres demasiado buena. . . de eso se aprovecha "ese"

Emily: No digas tonterias Michael, el sabe que soy la mejor respecto a Beyblades, o acaso tu lo dudas?

Michael: No dudo de tus habilidades, pero yo soy mejor que tu en todo- puse cara de circunstancia ni el mismo se lo podia creer

Emily: Michael tengo que arreglar a Dranzer, se que no estas deacuerdo pero. . .

Michael me abrazo

Michael: Porque aceptas ayudarlo Emily?

Emily: Soy la unica que conoce ese diseño Michael

Michael: Pero puedes negarte

Emily: No lo hare, quiero arreglar a Dranzer!- dije con determinacion

Michael: No lo logro entender, pero veo que no puedo cambiar tu opinion, pues divierte con ello entonces. . .

Me despedi y me dirigi a mi cuarto, busque el archivo que tenia de Dranzer, anote las piezas que necesitaba reemplazar, estaba destrozado por dentro y bastante quemado, cayeron algunas cenizas en cuanto lo abri, no se a que clase de entrenamientos se estaba sometiendo pero no me parecian muy humanos, no he visto un blade en esas condicones desde hace tiempo, y habitualemnte lo tenia que crear de nuevo, pero alguna pieza aun estaba bien, solo necesitaba una limpieza. . .

Me pase largas horas acomodando cada pieza, esto se le daba mejor a Kenny que a mi pero puedo defenderme, al final lo logre, habia reconstruido a Dranzer pero ya era de noche. . .

Sali de mi cuarto y busque a Kai, la puerta de su habitacion estaba abierta pero no estaba alli, parecia que no habia nadie durmiendo alli solo estaba una bolsa marron en el suelo, todo estaba perfectamente colocado, la de Michael no estaba asi ni en sueños. . .

Fui a la sala de entrenamientos pero dudabaque estuviera alli sin su blade, hasta que agudice el oido y escuche algo que provenia del gimnasio, puede que alguno d elos nuestros estuviera practicando, llegue alli, no me equivocaba alguien estaba entrenandose, era Kai, estaba en una maquina para los brazos, paro en cuanto me vio y se seco la frente con su brazo.

Kai: Ya esta?

Emily: Si. . .

Kai: Pense que tardarias mas

Emily: Estaba bastante destrozado pero mis conocimientos. ..

Kai me lo quito de las manos y sonrio viendo su blade

Emily: Kai, no puedes exigirte tanto, Dranzer estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro, no podria dar ni un giro, que se supone que quieres conseguir asi. . .

Kai: Otra vez. ..

Emily: Que?

Kai: Ya me lo has dicho el otro dia, no querras que te te vuelva acontestar igual

Emily: me da igual

Kai: Como?

Emily: Si no quieres que los demas se preocupen por ti pues muy bien, yo hare lo que quiera por mucho que no estes deacuerdo, te he dado un consejo, sabes?, aceptalo o rechazalo, yo ya he hecho mi trabajo, ya no te sirvo de nada. . .

Comence a caminar sin ver hacia atras

Kai: Oye!

No le hice caso

Kai: Este blade es algo distinto al de antes!

Emily: Claro que lo es, lo he mejorado, supuse que te interesaria, esta en fase de desarrollo, pero segun tus patrones podre observar los avances. . .podria mejorarlo mas pero necesitaria mas tiempo

Kai: Porque lo has hecho? Yo soy uno de tus rivales tambien

Emily: Tu persigues ser el mejor blader y yo busco el beyblade perfecto, creo que ambos son proyectos paralelos. ..

Kai sonrio y se acerco a mi

Kai: Tengo que probarlo. .. , entonces aun puedes potenciarlo mas?

Emily: Si. . ., pero aun estoy con esos estudios

Kai: Pues terminarlos pronto!- me miro directamente a los ojos, era demasiada tension para mi, estaba delante de un chico perfecto!

Kai me paso

Kai: Puede que me quede un par de dias mas si es necesario, necesito vencer a Tyson!, con un blade mejorado y mi entrenamiento estoy seguro de que no sera imposible!

Se marcho y me quede alli sola en el gimnasio, debia acostarme me escocian los ojos de estar tanto tiempo con el ordenador y de fijarme en las piezas, necesitaba un buen descanso, ademas estaba feliz de haber ayudado a Kai, incluso puede que se quedara unos dias mas. . .habia mantenido una conversacion mas larga que la de ayer con el, pero no podia darme falsas esperanzas, a Kai solo le importaba su beyblade, dudo mucho que se acordara de mi en cuanto se fuera.

Cada vez me siento peor, Kai me gusta mucho, y Michael tambien me gusta, estoy a gusto con el, me trata bien. . .seguro que en cuanto se fuera a mi tambien se me pasaria, pero no podia dejar de sentirme culpable, parecia que estaba engañando a Michael!


	13. Desilusión

De nuevo gracias por vuestros comentarios, seguire contando la obsesion por Kai y su entrenamiento, pero sobre todo lo que le ocurre a Emily, comenzaran a ocurrir mas cosas y ella no esta preparada... aqui os dejo el cap, espero que os guste^^

**CAP 13: DESILUSIÓN**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Por la mañana me enfrente con Max y no duro mucho, mi blade era bastante mas fuerte, fue divertido pero insuficiente, no vi a Michael en toda la mañana y yo que queria retarlo

Kai: Max donde esta Michael?

Max: Yo no se donde esta Kai, aunque creo que tenia planedo algo con Emily desde hace unos dias, pero no la daba convencido. . .

Sali de la sala, ya lucharia con el en otro momento, no perderia el tiempo, sali a la calle y como el otro dia, decidi caminar por las calles, me enfrente a algun que otro callejero, pero no encontraba rivales con los que poner al limite mi blade, Max era el contrincante mas duro al que podria enfrentar!

Decidi alejarme algo del centro, tuve que coger un autobus para lleguar a una zona donde habia mas espacio para lanzar mi blade, lo malo es que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto poder, si queria llevarlo al maximo tendria que seguir practicando desde lanzamientos a jugadas. . .

Era una desilusion no tener a un buen contrincante, quiza Tyson, pero. .. aun no era momento d evolver, estaba seguro de que encontraria a alguien muy pronto, todo este viaje no podia ser una perdida de tiempo, Fai habia sido un buen oponente, y America era demasiado grande, pero tenia que esperar a que Emily terminara su investigacion, queria un blade perfecto pero esta vez no como BlackDranzer, sino mi Dranzer mejorado

Lo que tenia que hacer era seguir viajando a algun lugar cercano, le daria tiempo a Emily y podria seguir mejorando, lance mi blade y perdi un momento mi concentracion. .. mi blade reboto y me golpeo en el estomago, perdi el conocimiento durante varios segundos. . .

No recuerdo un dolor semejante, me toque el lugar donde me habia golpeado y estaba sangrando, pude levantarme a duras penas, cogi a Dranzer y camnie haciendo eses hasta la parada del autobus, la gente me miraba e intente disimular aunque no podia, en cualquier momento quedaria incosnciente, gente me preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda, pero yo solo queria llegar al centro. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Michael me llevo a una fiesta de las afueras, llevaba varios dias proponiendolo pero yo siempre esquivaba el tema, no me encontraba demasiado comoda en aquellos lugares, llavabamos unas cuantas horas, Michael disfrutaba como un niño. ..

Michael: Emily divirtete, no todos los dias estamos fuera del centro. ..

Me llevaba de la mano, hasta que un par de chicas lo reconocieron y me la solto

Michael: Si, bueno no os preocupeis, puedo firmaros a todas. . . esta bien, quiza un dia de estos. . .

No me lo podia creer, estaba dandole esperanzas a otras chicas mientras estaba conmigo?, me estaba empezando a dolder el pecho, para eso queria estar conmigo, para que cuando aparecieran sus fans me ignoraba, a que a ellas no les decia que eramos novios. . .

No pude aguantar

Emily: Michael! Que pasa ahora, eh?- las lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos

Michael: Que ocurre Emily? Estoy hablando con unas amigas, porque te pones asi. . .

Emily: Amigas? Y que soy yo entonces. . .

Michael: No em montes una escena por favor. . .

Las chicas parecian muy atentas a nosotros dos

Emily: Tu y yo. . . porque haces como sino me conocieras. . .

Me cogio de un brazo y me alejo de alli, yo tenia la cara llena de lagrimas, fuera del centro ya no eramos nada? eso era lo que me queria? porque me hacia esto?

Michael: Emily soy famoso y la mayor parte de mis fans son chicas, si digo que tengo novia, que crees que pasara?

Emily: Me da igual Michael. . . yo no puedo soportar esto, que me ignores delante de esas chicas o de otras cualquiera no lo puedo aguantar

Michael: El problema es que no tienes confianza en ti misma!

Volvi a romper a llorar

Emily: Porque me haces esto, Michael? No pareces el mismo

Michael: Estas quitando las cosas de quicio, simplemente porque hable con unas chicas, seguro que ya no volveran a hablarme despues de tu numerito!

Emily: Si eso es lo que piensas, no quiero seguir con esto!

Michael: Que estas diciendo? No seas niña Emily!

Emily: Ya vale!

Sali corriendo de alli todo lo rapido que pude y Michael no me siguio, o eso creia yo porque en cuanto me pare para coger aire, me pillo

Michael: Emily por favor, no hagas tonterias me entiendes!

Emily: Dejame en paz!- volvi a romper a llorar

Me abrazo, pero lo golpee, no le iba a perdonar esto, me estaba haciendo daño, me rechazaba delante d ela gente, para que me habia llevado alli, para reirse de mi. . .

Michael: Perdona creo que me he pasado bastante!

Emily: Es lo que piensas, asi que. . .

Michael: No quiero que me dejes Emily!

Emily: Necesito tiempo para pensar, no creo que pueda estar contigo como tu quieres Michael-me aprte de el, pero no se fue, estuvimos en silencio hasta que aparecio el bus que nos llevo de nuevo a la ciudad

No hablamos en todo el trayecto y eso que estabamos sentados uno al lado de otro intento cogerme la mano pero yo se la aparte, cuando llegamos al centro senti un gran alivio, apure el paso y me puse a llorar en mi cuarto, no podia con esta situacion, queria a Michael, pero no le podia soportar esto, para mi una relacion no era lo que pensaba Michael, yo queria que las cosas iguales aqui como fuera del centro. . . ademas me molesto como ligaba con las otras chicas. . .

Pense en Kai y aun me puse peor, ni me miraba, me abrace a la almohada y llore con mas fuerza, ademas apenas lo conocia, creia conocer a Michael y me sorprendia, no podia imaginar algo sobre Kai, me levante y me acerque a la ventana, la abri y mire apoye en ella, seguia llorando pero no tanto como antes, el viento parecia venirme bien. . .

Llevaba ya dos horas mal en mi cuarto, no tenia nadie con quien hablarlo, el sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo estaba rojizo

Mire hacia abajo, parecia que Kai habia vuelto pero no caminaba como normalmente, me incline en la ventana, desde donde esgtaba no lo veia demasiado bien pero creo que estaba herido, ni siquiera lo pense y sali corriendo de la habitacion, corri escaleras abajo y casi tropiezo con una mujer, ni siquiera le pude pedir perdon, apure mas el paso y casi me torci un tobillo, llegue a la entrada y lo vi aguantandose en pie, apoyado conta la pared

Emily: Kai estas bien?- yo casi no podia hablar entre lo que habia llorado y la carrera que habia hecho para llegar

Me acerque a el, y pude mirarlo, estaba lleno de rasguños, pero eso no era lo mas preocupante parecia que ni me veia

Emily: Kai que sucede?

Kai: Necesito ayuda Emi.. .-dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi ombro, levanto la mano y la pude ver llena de sangre

Emily: Pero...- estaba muy asustada- como te has hecho esto?

Perdio el conocimiento y yo grite con fuerza

Fueron unas horas angustiosas, tuvieron que trasladarlo al hospital, Judy me vio muy afectada, era uno d elos peores dias de mi vida

Michael quiso acercarse a mi pero se lo penso dos veces cuando lo mire con frialdad, tenia los ojos muy doloridos, antes habia llorado por culpa de Michael, pero ahora era angustia, me sentia culpable, Kai habia probado el nuevo beyblade y se habia hecho eso, si le pasaba algo no me lo podria perdonar nunca, nunca!

Dos horas despues nos dijeron que parecia estar estable pero que habia perdido mucha sangre, que era cuestion de dias su recuperacion

Judy hablo conmigo y me pregunto que habia pasado, yo le comente que le habia perfecionado el blade, en cualuier otro momento Judy me habria regañado, uno porque habia transmitido conocimientos a uno de nuestros rivales mas fuertes y dos aun no lo habiamos probado y se lo habia entregado a Kai, ahbai sido una irresponsable

Judy me consolo y me dijo que no tenia la culpa, ella tambien sabia que Kai se tomaba muy enserio sus entrenamientos pero yo sabia que esta vez yo era la culpable. . .

Max fue el primero en visitarlo, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, aun no habia despertado, yo solo me acerque a la puerta pero no fui capaz de acercarme mas, el chico rubio me miro, el sabia que le habia rediseñado el blade a Kai, Max se levanto y me abrazo

Max: No es culpa tuya Emily!

Emily: Si lo es, Max!

Al dia siguiente y por raro que os parezca Kai decicidio abandonar el hospital, los medicos no pudieron negarse al verlo levantado, tendria que hacerse curas amenudo, el corte habia sido bastante profundo y limpio, tendria que estar unos dias sin entrenar pero dudaba que siguiera las recomendaciones del medico.

La misma tarde que salio del centro me lo encontre fuera de la enfermeria, no podia ni verle a la cara despues d elo ocurrido. . .

Kai; Emily!

No podia mirarlo, en serio que no. . .me gire pero tenia la cabeza agachada

Emily: Si?- casi no se podia escuchar mi voz

Kai: No recuerdo bien todo lo que paso...pense que no podria llegar al centro y te vi, es lo unico que recuerdo. . .

Emily: Luego te desmayaste Kai

Kai: Ese blade es sorprendente!

Emily: Que dices? Estas bien de casualidad, no puedes volver a usarlo, no te lo permitire

Kai: No me lo permitiras? quien te crees, eh?

No conteste

Kai: Te sientes culpable, no?

Volvi a quedarme callada

Kai: Solo perdi un momento la concentracion y se volvio contra mi. . . tu no tienes la culpa!

Por mucho que me dijera no podia cambiar lo que pensaba

Kai: Porque llorabas el otro dia?

Emily: El otro dia?

Kai: CUnado me encontraste herido. ..

Emily: Nada de importancia

Kai: Dudo que sea asi. ..

Me rozo la cara con una mano pero se lo penso dos veces, me torcio la cara despues...

Kai: Aun crees que puedes mejorar a Dranzer?o no te crees capaz?

No conteste

Kai: Ya veo. . .

Estaba ausente, Kai se fue. . ., parecia que no me echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido pero yo no pensaba igual. . .

No habia hablado con Michael desde entonces, cuando me acercaba a el,el me ignoraba. .., las cosas cada vez iban de mal en peor, tenia ganas de llorar pero ya no me quedaban lagrimas, ademas el disgusto de Kai fue lo peor que me podia haber pasado. . .Kai lo siento tanto!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Algo me habia afectado la cabeza, intente acariciar a Emily! Esto no es normal. . . creoq eu he salido demasiado protno del hospital, me duele la herida, Dranzer esta intacto, lo deje en la mesa desde que llegue, creo que merezco un descanso, no puedo tomarme las cosas tan enserio...

Debia esperar a que Emily se decidiera a seguir con sus estudios, podia mejorarlo, lo habia comprobado, el resto quedaba en mi, se sentia culpable por lo que me habia ocurrido, pero habia algo mas, estaba seguro de que le importaba a aquella chica mas de lo que me habia imaginado. . . quiza no lo vi antes por mi obsesion con ser el mejor, pero habia quedado confirmado. . .

Lo que era mas extraño es que no me molestaba, eso si que era raro, sonrei


	14. No lo niegues

Gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios, Kai comienza a sentir cosas, y Emily simplemente esta llevando una mala racha. . . pero seguira esto asi. . . espero que os guste este capitulo, aun quedan bastantes cosas por ocurrir^^

**CAP 14: NO LO NIEGUES**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba durmiendo cuando algo me desperto derepente, me levante demasiado rapido y la herida se resintio, parecia la alarma anti-incendios, debia salir cuanto antes de mi cuarto, cogi a Dranzer y sali al pasillo, era todo un caos, niños, niñas, chicos, chicas, y adultos corriendo sin orientacion, del techo caia agua, se habian puesto en funcionamiento los aspersores. . ., baje las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude y vi a alguien conocido era Judy, que encima del pijama llevaba la bata que utilizaba como cientifica

Kai: Judy que ocurre?

Judy: Aun estamos averiguandolo, pero por seguridad salir al patio. . .

Asi lo hice, cuando llegue alli pude ver a los demas, Max, Michael,Emily, Steve y Eddy

Max: Kai ya iba a ir a buscarte! Nos dirigimos todos corriendo hasta aqui

Me sente en el borde de una de las grandes piedras que habia en el patio donde estaban ellos, pero yo mas alejado por supuesto, no me habia podido ni poner la camiseta, ahora podian observar mis vendas que me cubrian. . .

Pero las ropas de los demas no eran que digamos las mejores, camisetas y pantalones cortos,Max era el que llevaba colores mas alegres. . .

Emily se puso a hablar con Max, ella llevaba un pijama corto y ajustado de color verde como el que era habitual de su beyblade. . ., le marcaba bastante la figura y podian versele todas las piernas ya que era bastante corto. . . le quedaba muy bien diria yo. . .

Michael me miro desafiandome y yo lo ignore

Michael: Como estas Kai? Te estas mejorando demasiado rapido no?

Eddy y Steve parecian un poco avergonzados por su compañero

Max: Michael, por favor, creo que no es momento de numeritos, porque no nos podemos llevar todos bien!

Michael: Lo que no entiendo es porque siempre lo defendeis. . .me voy de aqui!

Emily suspiro

Steve: Lleva dos dias muy irritado, Emily que sucedio?- dijo mirando hacia la pelirroja

Emily: Nada, son cosas nuestras. . .

Max: Kai, te encuentras mejor?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema

Kai: Estoy bien Max!

Creo que tampoco era un buen tema para hablar, me pregunto que hora seria, ni pude verla al bajar

Judy llego enseguida

Judy: Chicos ha sido una pequeña "broma" de un chico al que no aceptamos en el centro!, acaban de encontrarlo cerca de aqui! podeis volver a vuestras habitaciones, no pasa nada!

Cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras pude ver la hora, eran las 5 A.M, ya quedaba poco para dormir, menuda nochecita

Escuche a Max y Emily hablar delante mia

Max: Emily estas mejor?

Emily: Si, Max, el tiempo cura este tipo de cosas, es lo que necesito. . .

Max: Intenta no hacerle caso a sus comentarios. . . el lo pasa mal a su manera, aunque no justifico. . . ya me entiendes. . .Michael siempre se ha preocupado mucho por si mismo. . .

Emily: Lo se, la tonta he sido yo. . .

Me toque la frente, parecia que tenia fiebre. . .Max miro hacia atras y me vio

Max: Kai, tienes mala cara. ..

Emily tambien se giro preocupada, tenia los ojos de haber estado llorando. . .

Kai: No es nada Max!

Emily: Estas tomando las medicinas que ta han recetado!

No conteste y la desafie con la mirada, yo no necesitaba todo aquello. . .

Emily: Si no las tomas puedes ponerte muy mal, ha sido una herida grande Kai, se te puede infectar- dijo mirandome al pecho

Max: Hazle caso Kai, aunque no lo creas nos preocupamos por ti amigo

Kai: Esta bien- dije como si nada y los adelante, me encerre en mi cuarto

Debajo de mi cama tenia lo que me habian recetado, tendria que tomarlo, tenia que darles la razon aunque no me gustara, creo que tenia fiebre y no queria que esta herida fuera a peor, ya me estaba causando demasiados contratiempos

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Max me acompaño hasta mi cuarto, era el unico que me estaba apoyando en todo esto, Steve y Eddy no querian meterse, ademas siempre se habian llevado mejos con Michael que conmigo. . .

Me acoste y me quede dormida enseguida, quedaba poco para levantanos pero habia que aprovecharlo, Kai segui aun bastante mal, no queria pensar en ello pero. . .

Cuando me levante aun tenia dolor de cabeza, sali de mi cuarto y ya estaban los demas desayunando menos Michael

Max se sento alado mia, Kai estaba en una mesa al otro lado solo y Steve y Eddy ya estaban recogiendo sus bandejas

Max: Michael esta jugando al beisbol, mañana tiene un partido importante. . .- me habia leido el pensamiento

Emily: Mejor asi, es mejor que nos apuremos o sino Steve y Eddy nos llevaran ventaja hoy, Max!

Max: Claro!- me sonrio, parecia contento de ver que me preocupaba por otras cosas y no por los ultimos acontecimientos

Poco despues entrenamos como de costumbre, Michael hoy no nos acompaño por lo del partido de mañana, creo que era importante, podian quedar de primeros. . .

Mi concentracion iba cada vez peor. . .Judy me dio una buena noticia, el proyecto del metal podria salir adelante!

De ahora en adelante tendriamos mucho trabajo por delante, volvi a sonreir, ya parecia algo extraño para mi, me dio un par de apuntes donde podia ver lo que nos llevaria tanto los costes como el tiempo. ..

Sali del centro de entrenamiento de ultima, apague las luces y sali al pasillo. .. no me lo podia creer Kai estaba alli

Kai: Emily!

Mi corazon latia el triple de lo normal, parecia que me iba a salir del pecho

Emily: Que ocurre? Te has tomado tus medicinas. . .- parecia que estaba mejor que hace unas horas

Kai: Puede ser. . .-se acerco mas a mi, me estaba quedando sin aire

Emily: Si has venido a entrenar, creo que no es buena idea!

Kai: Asi que el otro dia, estabas mal por Michael?

Emily: Creo que no es asunto tuyo. . .

Kai: No lo niegues Emily- sonrio

Emily: De que hablas?- dije sin comprender

Kai: A quien estas intentando engañar?

Emily: No comprendo. . .

Kai se acerco mas a mi, me miro fijamente a los ojos pero yo no podia sostenerle la mirada, era demasiado para mi. . .

Note la pared fria en mi espalda

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Tenia enfrente a Emily y la estaba poniendo nerviosa, llevaba observandola desde que sali del hospital y siempre me buscaba en cualquier sitio en el que nos encontraramos, porque no admitia que en realidad lo de Michael habia sido una farsa, si tanto se preocupaba por mi, si tanto me miraba y me ayudaba. . .

Emily: Que haces Kai?- dije con nerviosismo

Sonrei y me acerque mas, puse los brazos contra la pared, asi que la tenia atrapada como si fuera mi presa

Kai: A mi no me puedes engañar, quiza a los demas si!

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieron mas rojas que su pelo, yo me sentia nervioso y era una sensacion a la que no estaba acostumbrado, mi vida me habia demostrado que hay que ser decidido y seguir para adelante

Emily parecia asustada y sorprendida, no iba a prolongar mas esto, por mi y por ella

Me acerque todavia mas, hasta encontrar sus labios y me deje llevar, ella no parecia creerselo porque quedo quieta en un principio pero luego tambien se olvido de todo lo demas, me agarro fuerte la cara y seguimos a lo nuestro, parecia que tanto uno como el otro lo necesitabamos, estabamos hambrientos uno del otro. ..

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevabamos asi, pero para mi no era suficiente, aunque sabia que tenia que parar, la agarre la cara y la bese mas, luego me aparte y sonrei, notaba mi cuerpo ardiendo, esta sensacion era muy diferente a cualquiera que habia tenido antes. . .

Emily me estaba mirando pero no sabia que decir, pero aveces no es necesario decir nada, a mi ya me habia llegado para saber lo que queria. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No sabia que decir ni que hacer, alguien me puede pellizcar, no logro creer lo que acaba de pasar, jamas habia sentido nada igual, me habia olvidado de todo, de todo. . .

Ahora entendia lo que se puede llegar a sentir, con Michael no me habia dejado llevar como con Kai, deseaba besarlo de nuevo, necesitaba que me abrazara, no queria separarme de el. . . era lo que me hacia falta. . . no se lo que pensaria el pero yo. . .

Emily: Yo. ..

Kai: Tardaste mucho en dejar a Michael, Emily!

Emily: Kai. . .

Kai: Te he estado observando ultimamente. . .y por lo que veo no me equivoque. . .

Emily: Que dices?

Kai: Desde cuando Emily?

Emily: Tu no sabes nada Kai!- estaba molesta, no por el beso, sino que. .. el no podia saber todo lo que llevaba sintiendo

Kai: Ahora busca a Michael, pero despues de esto, creo que te estarias engañando- dijo sentenciando todo y se marcho despues de sonreir y de hacerme perder el sentido

Toque la pared a mi espalda y me deja caer hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo, toque mis labios, no me lo podia creer, el tenia razon, no habia sabido lo que era desear a alguien como hice con el, con Michael me habia gustado pero ahora podia afirmar que Kai me volvia loca, eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas, parecia que estaba flotando, me temblaban todavia las manos, pero el momento lo habia disfrutado como si fuera el ultimo segundo de mi vida. . .

Kai que pensarias tu de todo esto, espero que no estes jugando conmigo como Michael, porque creo que no podria soportarlo!


	15. ¡Kai se va!

**CAP 15: KAI SE VA!**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Ya habia salido de dudas respecto Emily, era evidente que le gustaba. . .sonrei, y seguro que era desde hacetiempo, habia estado realmente bien, no me importaria repetir. . .

Estaba caminando y me pare y vi por la ventana, aun me daba tiempo, antes de irme, os preguntareis que iba a hacer ahora, je, no aguanto demasiado tiempo en un sitio aunque aqui estaba comodo, entrenaria con Dranzer de nuevo, queria darle tiempo al cerebro de los All Starz para que perfeccionara el diseño del beyblade todavia mas, aunque se habia hechado las culpas yo sabia que habia sido unicamente la mia. . .

Sali a la calle, despues de ir un momento a mi cuarto, y porque no me extraño lo que estaba pasando, Emily me estaba siguiendo, pero hice como sino la hubiera visto, lograria esquivarla por las calles, conocia muy bien a donde queria ir. . .

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente pero que le vamos a pedir a la "gran manzana". . . ya habia llegado, no me habia equivocado, habia una gata con sus crias y no podia negarle algo de comer, siempre me habian llamado la atencion los animales, tan inocentes ellos no tenian que preocuparse por ciertas cosas, para ellos no existe el beyblade, no existia Tyson!

Les abri un carton pequeño de leche y me sente cerca a observarles, no era la primera vez que por listo me habria arañado un gato. . .hablando de Emily solo se acerco a la entrada del callejon estaba bastante oscuro, yo me hice el despistado y al poco rato se fue

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Que estaba haciendo Kai, le daba comida a los gatos de las calles, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. . . me sonroje, tenia un gran corazon, aunque se hacia el duro. . .pensaba que queria jugar al beyblade de nuevo no puedo permitirselo hasta que se recupere. . .

Era un dia nublado, pero para mi habia un pequeño rayo de sol en medio del tunel en donde me encontraba, Kai!, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. . .

Di una vuelta por el centro comercial ya que habia salido, todo estaba como siempre, menos yo que tenia una pequeña ilusion. . . camine entre tanta gente pero estaba feliz, despues de varios dias, y creo que de años enfrascada en mi trabajo, habia encontrado a alguien que me hacia reaccionar, pero me preocupaba que pudiera pensar el, suspire. ..

Mire para la terraza de una cafeteria y pude ver a Michael. . . estaba con la chica que habia visto en la hamburgueseria, ya veia que no perdia el tiempo,me queria ir de alli, el me vio, queria desaparecer. . . para eso si tenia tiempo para estar con chicas por ahi y no importaba que lo vieran. . .

Sali lo mas rapido que pude de alli, subi las escaleras automaticas pero el me seguia, segui apurando hasta tuve que correr por las calles parecia una loca. . . pude ver a lo lejos el centro, no queria verlo, ya me habia hecho demasiado daño y era reciente. . .

Pero el era mas rapido que yo y me alcanzo

Michael: A ti queria verte yo. . .- dijo entrecortadamente por alcanzarme corriendo

Emily: pues yo no quiero verte!

Michael: Emily ves como hay mas gente por ahi que no le molesta lo que a ti!, esa chica no se preocupa por ciertas cosas. . .

Emily: Pues mejor para ti. . .- las lagrimas estaban apareciendo en mis ojos porque veia nublado

Michael: El problema lo tienes tu, jamas has confiado en tus posibilidades y te pones celosa de cualquier cosa!

Emily: No es verdad! Ademas vete con esa que es mucho mejor que yo!- estaba llorando pero esta vez de rabia

Michael: Si te pones asi prefiero no hablar contigo! Quiza fue un error intentar algo contigo. . .- se ajusto la gorra en la cabeza y me dio la espalda y se fue

Yo me sentia lo peor del mundo, Michael habia dicho que no merecia la pena, me habia olvidado tan rapido? me pregunto si alguna vez le importe de verdad o estaba conmigo porque si! yo lo queria quiza no como a Kai, con el era diferente pero. . . Kai era algo imposible! El seguro que tambien me rechazaria. . .tenia demasiadas ganas de llorar, no paraba, intente limpiarmelas con la manga de la chaqueta. . .

Di unos pasos y entre en el centro, choque con alguien. . .mire hacia arriba y rompi a llorar, era Kai!

Me abrace a el, despues lo pense pero ya estaba hecho, el me abrazo con fuerza. . .

Kai: Llora hasta que no te queden ganas, Emily!

Pero al poco rato ya me habia quedado sin fuerzas, sentia la cabeza pesada. .. Kai estaba en silencio mirandome

Kai: Crees que merece la pena que estes asi despues de lo que te dijo?

Emily: Lo.. . escuchaste!

Kai: Acababa de llegar aqui cuando escuche vuestra conversacion. . .

Emily: Entonces no hace falta que diga nada- me separe de el

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Realmente se la veia afectada, aunque despues de las palabras de Michael, se habia pasado, estaba realemnte enfadado con el, no le habia llegado ya con lo del otro dia? no sabia lo que habia ocurrido entonces pero hoy me habia enterado de todo. . .

Se la veia tan indefensa y el se aprovechaba de eso. . .Michael nunca me habia caido bien pero despues de esto, tenia claro que no podia demorar mas mi combate contra el, necesitaba enfrentarlo!

Emily miraba hacia abajo ausente

Kai: Emily, mañana me voy!

Emily: Como?- la hice reaccionar y me vio con los ojos muy abiertos

Kai: Me voy a Alabama!

Emily: pero que vas a hacer alli, Kai!

Kai: He estado averiguando, y hay un buen blader alli!

Emily: Kai, por favor no hagas ninguna tonteria, todavia estas herido, por favor Kai. . .

Me dolia verla asi, no habia tenido que pasar situaciones como esta y no estaba acostumbrado, solo queria volver a besarla, pero no era momento de eso. . .

Kai: Volvere pronto!

Emily no parecia comprender que me iba, dijera o hiciera lo que fuese

Me miro por ultima vez y comenzo a caminar en silencio

Emily: Espero que sea verdad. . ., te estare esperando Kai!

Me hizo gracia dentro de todo lo ocurrido, que se creia que podia mandarme?, pero volveria, eso lo sabia. . . tenia que ser el primero en tener un blade supremo y con Emily. . . ya se veria lo que pasaba, no queria verla llorar como hoy!

Kai: Cuando tendras el nuevo blade?

Emily se giro

Emily: No se todavia con exactitud, pero. . . lo tendre mas pronto de lo que esperaba Kai!

Kai: Perfecto!- sonrei

Emily: Prometeme que tendras cuidado, Kai!

Kai: No me conoces? Yo no veo el peligro en ningun lado!

La vi otra vez deprimida

Kai: Tu si que debes hacer una cosa, no te preocupes por mi. . .

Emily: no puedo hacer eso Kai!, lo sabes!

Kai: Si, lo se. . .- sonrei, claro que sabia que estaria preocupada por mi, pero no podia dejar a un lado mis planes**. . .**eso nunca!

Me gire y sali de nuevo fuera queria encontrarme con alguien, no podia aguantarlo mas!

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Kai se iba a ir de aqui, no. .. porque ahora, necesitaba verlo, aunque no me hablara, verlo me animaba, me habia consolado no podia creermelo, pero tambien se va.. . asi que no se que pensar, aunque me dijo que volvera, claro por el blade mejorado, es lo unico que le importa de aqui. . .

Porque te tienes que ir, Kai, te necesito cerca, estare preocupada por ti hasta volver a verte. . ., no quiero volver a ver a Michael y mañana me podre librar por el partido pero los siguientes dias tendre que hacer de tripas corazon. . .

Hoy no me quede en mi cuarto, cogi mi raqueta de tenis y me fui a la pista, necesitaba desahogarme!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

A lo lejos pude verlo, era facil de reconocer, por su forma de caminar y expresarse, se despidio de una chica con la que estaba. . . no iba a irme sin dejar esto zanjado!

Kai: Oye Michael!

Michael se giro y se sorprendio al verme

Michael: Ah! Asi que tenemos aqui al pequeño insoportable!

Kai: Deja tus palabrerias para el beystadium

Michael: Me parece bien, yo tengo ganas de demostrarte que no eres mas que un presumido!

Kai: Quien fue a hablar!

Le señale un callejon en el que me habia enfrentado a unos chicos hacia unos dias, aun me dolia la herida pero no iba a dejar esto para mas tarde. . .

Nos miramos fijamente mientras preparabamos nuestros beyblades!

3. ..2. . .1... LET IT RIP!


	16. Te echo de menos

**CAP 16: TE ECHO DE MENOS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Lanzamos nuestros blades, el nuevo Dranzer era demasiado rapido, no debia perder la concentracion sino queria cabar herido otra vez, al lanzar se me resintio la herida de nuevo, no soportaba estar asi. . .

Michael: Aver si puedes contra Trygle, Kai! No es el que conociste cuando traicionaste a los Bladebreakers, lo he mejorado en todos los sentidos. ..

Kai: Hablas demasiado!

Michael: Y tu demasiado poco. ..- sonrio y Trygle se dirigia hacia mi

Yo estaba concentrado la ira me envolvia, siempre me hacia fuerte luchar por una causa y ahora mismo luchaba por mi antigua rivalidad con este bocazas, ademas de por Emily, nadie debe ser tratado de esa manera aunque yo sea el menos aducuado en hablar de modales. .. no se puede dar esperanzas a la gente y reirse despues en sus momentos mas criticos!

Odiaba a la gente que se aprovechaban d elos debiles, me vino a la cabeza Wyatt, a el lo habian utilizado y ya no estaba aqui para contarlo, cerre los ojos, Dranzer estaba inmovil y aunque el blade de color naranja de Michael lo atacaba no tenia ningun efecto, lo que habia logado esa chica solo con unos cuantos ajustes. ..

Kai: Vamos Dranzer!- mi bestiabit emergio y la de michael hizo lo mismo, pero la mia brillaba con demasiada intensidad, alado la de michael parecia una sombra

Michael: Imposible!

Kai: Ataca ahora!

Michael: Contraataca Trygle!- su blade dio un salto y reboto, pero a mi no me hacia falta ninguna jugada estrella contra el, Dranzer era lo unico que necesitaba

Mi blade no se movio apenas y lo lance fuera del plato de juego. . .

Voz: No sabia que estabas por aqui Kai!

Michael: Eh? Que haces aqui Rick?- Michael esta enfadado por perder y porque lo viera su excompañero de equipo

Kai: Ahora puedo irme tranquilo- sonrei, cogi a Dranzer, me dolia la herida mas que antes, no habia guardado reposo, acaso yo podia estar un rato quieto?

Rick: Ya te vas? Me gustaria enfrentarme contigo, tu bestia bit es todavia mas fuerte que antes, eh?

Kai: En otro momento Rick!

Michael: Oye Kai! Preparate porque la proxima vez te vencere, lo juro!

No conteste a sus palabras, aunque entrenara toda su vida no estaria a mi nivel, Michael nunca habia sido uno con su bit ni habia luchado por otras personas que no fueran el mismo.

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Estuve dos horas entrenando, pude olvidarme por un rato d etodo lo sucedido, pero necesitaria mas que esto para aguantar lo que vendrian estos dias, Kai se marcha!

Tenia que ir a las duchas, pero antes pasare por mi cuarto a dejar la raqueta y coger ropa limpia. . .

Veo a Kai de frente, acaba de llegar, de sabe donde, nunca dice nada en claro. . ., pero quiza por eso me gusta tanto. ..

Emily: Ya te vas?

No contesto, apenas me miro y me paso

Kai: Mañana

Emily: Que has estado haciendo Kai?- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara nerviosa

Se dio la vuelta para verme

Kai: Michael no te molestara demasiado por un tiempo. ..

Emily: Que le has hecho?

Kai: Te enteraras en cuanto lo veas, creo que tardara en recuperarse de esa humillacion- sonrio y entro en su cuarto

En la ducha pude pensar con claridad, seguro que Kai lo habia enfrentado y Michael habia perdido, no era tan dificil de pensar, Kai porque te ibas tan pronto?, porque enfrentaste a Michael despues de verme llorar?. . ., me dejas con mas dudas de las que me quitas. . . porque me besastes? para comprobas que no me gustaba Michael como tu. . . era mejor dejar de pensar. . .si al final se marcharia y no volveria. . .yo no le podia llegar a gustar,porque deberia ser asi?

Suspire, me vesti y me marche a mi cuarto, comence a observar lo poco que me habia dejado hasta entonces Judy para lo del metal, mañana comenzariamos en serio con ello, tenia que estar atenta, luego tendria que hacerle el blade a Kai, aunque no me hacia demasiada gracia que volviera a hacerse daño. . . estos dias no iba a poder dormir, aun era reciente la herida y ya se habia enfrentado a Michael

Me quede dormida encima d ela mesa y pase alli la noche, al despertar ya eran las 7 de la mañana, tarde un tiempo en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que Kai se iba ya!

Sali al pasillo y vi a Max en la puerta de la habitacion de Kai

Emily: Que pasa Max?

Max: Kai se ha ido, me ha dejado esta nota!- me la paso

"Volvere pronto", solo decia eso, pero como no se lo dijo a Max,era incorregible, siempre te dejaba en mitad d euna conversacion, se iba sin decir nada. . .

Max: Emily en que piensas?

Emily: Oh, nada, es que acabo de despertarme, voy a desayunar y arreglarme que hoy comenzamos el proyecto del metal

Max: Ah, es cierto, mi madre me lo comento ayer, te acompaño a desayunar. . .

Nos encontramos con Michael, Steve y Eddy en el comedor, pero no nos hablamos, Max me conto que Kai habia humillado a Michael, y este ni siquiera hablaba. . .

Cuando estabamos sentandonos alguien se nos acerco

Rick: Espero que me hayais hechado de menos chicos. . .

Emily: Cuando llegaste?

Max: Rick podrias haber avisado- sonrio

Rick: Ayer, vi una batalla que os hubiera gustado, pero el ganador parece que se ha ido. . .

Emily: Vistes a Kai?

Rick: Vencio a Michael demasiado rapido, me cuesta admitirlo pero es demasiado bueno

Max: Kai e sun excelente beyluchador

Me sonroje pensando en Kai, ya no estabas aqui. . . te acabas de ir y ya te echo de menos, como voy a aguantar sin saber nada de ti. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Llegue a donde queria, al "cinturon negro" de Alabama, alli era el lugar d eorigen de un beyluchador pero para mi decepcion no lo iba aencontrar alli, me dijeron que siempre iba a la playa de Miami (Florida), otra vez a viajar, em pasaba mas tiempo de un lado a otro que beybatallando, habia estado bien elegir America, me habia dado unas cuantas sorpresas. . .

Perdi casi un dia en llegar a Miami, ademas tuve que comer algo y pararme a tomar mis medicinas, aun me dolia, cada vez menos, pero se resentia cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo en la misma posicion. . .

En Florida hacia mucho calor, estaba lleno de playas, llegue a la mas grande de Miami, alli estaria aquel chico al que tenia ganas de enfrentar, se llamaba Jacob y era lo unico que sabia de el. . .

Cerca de la playa encontre un sitio donde descansar encendi un poco de fuego, puse la bolsa de almohada y cerre los ojos debia descansar, mañana encontraria a aquel chico. . .

Me quede dormido bastante rapido, el viaje me habia dejado agotado

_(Sueño)_

_Estaba en medio de un desierto, pude ver a lo lejos a Max y Ray, reian y desaparecian, intente alcanzarlos pero fue inutil, mire hacia atras y pude ver a Tala, Bryan y los demas de los Blitzkreig Boys, eran recuerdos, me acercaba y tambien se iban. . . Cogi mi blade y apunte, fuera lo que fuera lo siguiente que viera lo golpearia, vi a Brooklyn burlandose de mi, tambien a Michael, Johnny de los Majestics. . . que haciais alli, os he vencido a todos, los golpee con mi blade pero eran solo imagenes no cause ningun daño, luego aparecio Tyson, y volvi a cargar mi blade en mi lanzador, Tyson estaba haciendo todo esto para derrotarte, no iba a volver a perder. . . lo golpee pero como antes desaparecio. . ._

_Me gire y pude ver a Emily a lo lejor, no me miraba, solo la podia ver de perfil "Te estare esperando Kai", tambien desaparecio, me cai de rodillas, estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad, me puse a gritar pero nadie me escuchaba. . ._

Me desperte, estaba sudando mucho, mire hacia el fuego, habia sido solo un sueño, golpee la bolsa con una mano para volver a quedarme dormido. . . no podia quitarme a estas personas de mi cabeza,mis amigos, mis antiguos rivales, Tyson y Emily!

Me gire para no ver el fuego y me volvi a quedar dormido pero no durante mucho tiempo

Chico: Pero como has encendido fuego aqui!

Me incorpore y vi a un chico de mi edad de cabello de color verde y ojos claros

Kai: Que ocurre?

Chico: Eso deberia decir yo! Como enciendes fuego alado de las plantas, puedes provocar un incendio!

Kai: Esta todo controlado. . .

Chico: No lo creo- cogio tierra y lo apago, me quede mirando sin hacer ni decir nada

Kai: Gracias- dije con sarcasmo

Chico: No eres de aqui, verdad?

Kai: Por supuesto que no!

Chico: Me llamo Peter y soy el que vigila la playa!

No conteste y me volvi a tumbar

Peter: Tampoco puedes dormir aqui!

Kai: No fastidies!

Peter: Como no eres de aqui acompañame, te dejare que descanses en mi casa hasta que tengas donde quedarte, creo que ya te he molestado demasiado!

Segui a aquel chico, la gente era muy extraña alli. . ., pude ver a un par de chicas antes de entrar en la casa de aquel desconocido, me sonrieron pero yo las ignore, me acorde de la pelirroja, seguro que estaba preocupada por mi, sonrei. . . me gustaba recordarla,nos quedaban cosas pendientes. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No dormi en toda la noche, Michael se habia ido antes de comer para el partido, asiq eu estaba tranquila respecto a eso, estuve en la sala de entrenamiento hasta tarde, Trygator y yo teniamos que hacernos mas fuertes, queria demostrarles a todos que era tan buena en esto como ellos, aunque no pasara tanto tiempo entrenando y mas encerrada en los estudios de investigacion, Kai me habia animado a mejorar sin que el supiera nada, queria mejorar y era hora de que yo lo hiciera para que se fijara mas en mi. . .

Te echo de menos y solo ha pasado un dia. . .


	17. Surfea y verás

Hola! Graxias a todos los que leen mi fic y lo comentan xDDD, hablando de esto arucard524 me pregunto de donde Kai quita el dinero, pues tiene "algo" ahorrado por parte de lo del abuelo, que era un empresa internacional. . .creo que en los primeros capitulos hable de ello, y es cierto que podria dormir en un lugar comodo, pero a Kai no le gusta presumir de dinero. . .es el tipico que encuentra un lugar y se queda alli, ademas a mi me gustaria dormir alado de la playa de Miami jeje jeje jeje, pero creo que el chico lo fastidio bastante y por eso lo siguio, como sabemos Kai no es de muchas palabras. . .

**CAP 17: SURFEA Y VERAS!**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No sabia muy bien porque habia seguido a aquel chico, sino me hubiera molestado. .. en fin, estabamos alado de la torre de los socorristas(o vigilantes), parecia que estaba dentro de una pelicula. . .

Peter: Puedes quedarte aqui. . .- dijo señalando a uno de los cuartos

No respondi y entre de mal humor con mi mochila, mañana tendria unas cuantas palabras con aquel chico, me desperte con los rayos de sol estabamos en la playa asi que tambien la gente venia temprano a pasear. . .

Peter entro en mi cuarto dando un portazo

Peter: Me toca ir a la torre, te apetece venir!

Kai: Eso es una invitacion o me estas obligando a seguirte, yo estoy de paso sabes, estoy buscando a alguien. ..

Peter: Bueno tranquilizate. . . no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de estar en la torre de los vigilantes se ve toda la vista de la playa. . .

Se veia muy ilusionado con su trabajo, pero a mi me daba igual la playa. . .

Peter: Ademas se pueden ver bastantes chicas guapas. . .

Puse cara de circunstacia otra vez

Peter: No me digas que has venido ahsta aqui por una chica!

Kai: Claro que no! Tengo otros motivos. . .

Al final decidi acompañarlo a la torre, quiza desde alli pudiera ver al beyluchador. . . las chicas adoraban a los socorristas, debian pensar que yo tambien era uno porque se intentaron lanzar a mi cuello. . . en fin, sin comentarios!

Peter: Ves. . . cual es tu nombre? entre tantas cosas ni te lo he preguntado. . .

Kai:Mi nombre es Kai!

Peter: No se porque me tienes una cara familiar, es extraño. ..

Seguro que me conocia por el beyblade pero era mejor mantener mi anonimato

Varios chicos surfeaban en la playa

Peter: Es un buen dia para coger una tabla, el viento provoca unas buenas . . .

Me fije en las tablas, eran movimientos pensados en segundos y manejados por el inmenso oceano, me recordaba a algun tipo de ataque del beyblade impredecible, seria bueno utilizar un patron parecido, no sabias donde ibas a acabar, aunque tambien era arriesgado, un solo fallo y caias de la tabla. ..

Peter: Otra vez solo ha quedado Jacob!

Kai: Jacob?- ese era el nombre del chico que buscaba . .. puede que fuera el. . .

Peter: Es el mejor surfista de por aqui, le encanta la playa y domina cada una de las grandes olas, parece que hubiera nacido para esto!

No me lo pense y eche a correr hacia la playa, esquive a unas cuantas personas, ya se estaba llenando de gente, yo iba vestido de arriba a abajo asi que llamaba mas la atencion. . .

El chico llamado "Jacob" salia con sus amigos del agua, cada uno llevaba su tabla a un lado

Kai: Oye, eres tu Jacob!

Jacob: Ese es mi nombre, si!- sonrio, parecia una persona amigable-

Kai: juegas al beyblade?

Los otros chicos parecieron prestarme atencion con la ultima de las palabras

Jacob: Si, juego! Que quieres un combate?, por mi encantado hace tiempo que no le doy uso a mi blade. . .

Kai: Claro!

Jacob: Espera que he quedado con unas amigas, nos vemos a las 12 de la mañana en aquella cala de alli- señalo a un lado de la playa apartado, parecia estar en medio de rocas. . .

Kai: Esta bien!

Habia encontrado a aquel extraño chico, por una parte me recordaba a Max por su optimismo y alegria pero por otro lado me parecia una persona que ocultaba algo, no sabia porque. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

La mañana parecia prometedora, aunque sentia un gran vacio, hoy comenzabamos el proyecto, podria mantener mi mente ocupada y asi pareceria que el regreso de Kai seria antes de lo previsto, ademas necesitaba mejorar a su dranzer y para ello necesitaba colaborar con Judy, estaba haciendo algo que nos beneficiaria a ambos. . .

Judy: Emily hoy parece que estas mas concentrada? Que tal las cosas con Michael? Ultimamente no os he visto juntos. ..

Emily: Judy ya no estamos juntos, por favor, no me preguntes porque. ..

Judy: Ah bueno, perdona, no sabia...

Emily: Como vamos a hacer al final, vamos a hacer alguna aleacion?- dije intentando cambiar de tema

Judy: Asi es, Emily!

Estuve recogiendo datos de nuestros analisis, aunque no me hacia demasiada falta el ordenador, era capaz de memorizarlos. ..

Judy: Ah se me olvidaba, Emily!

Emily: lo que directora...

Judy: Mañana tenemos una presentacion como el mejor equipo de America, me gustaria que tanto tu como Max. . ., y ya que Rick esta aqui. . . tengais un pequeño encuentro con otro de los mejores equipos, es una especie de exhibicion. . .

Emily: Y Michael y los demas?

Judy: Michael no se si llegara hoy todavia. . . ayer ganaron el partido asi que lo estara celebrando, ademas sabes que no se toma el entrenamiento en serio, solo cuando le apetece. . .

en cuanto Steve y Eddy ultimente no estan muy motivados, puede ser debido a que no sabemos si este año habra campeonato mundial o no. . .

Me quede pensativa

Judy: Emily te vendra bien una batalla, te pasas demasiado tiempo ayudandome. . .

Emily: Si yo tambien lo creo

Era perfecto podria probar a Trygator, le enseñaria a los demas que no era la debil del grupo. . . me mantendria entretenida tambien. .., cogi a Trygator de mi bolsillo, era hora de demostrarles a todos que somos fuertes. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Peter me pregunto porque tanto interes con Jacob y no le conteste, pasee cerca de la playa hasta que llego la hora, pude verlo acompañado de sus amigos. . .Jacob tenia la piel bronceada y era rubio de ojos claros

Jacob: Querias un combate y aqui lo tienes!- me enseño su blade que era de color arena

Kai: Preparate!

Jacob: Elegi este lugar porque es donde mas a gusto em siento, la brisa del mar, la arena y el agua. ..

Tenia ya listo a Dranzer y como veia que no le seguia la charla se puso mas serio

Jacob: Esta bien, tu lo has querido. . .

3.. .2. .. 1. ..LET IT RIP!

Lanzamos nuestros blades, lance rapido a Dranzer en modo ataque, pero Jacob no parecia preocupado, su blade seguia el patron de las olas, era aleatorio, habia llevado sus conocimientos sobre las olas a su tecnica, bien pensado, parecia que no era nada tonto, estaba intentnado cansarme, hasta que lance el ataque de las plumas de Dranzer, y lo golpee pero supo utilizar la arena para amortiguar el ataque, se estaba alargando demasiado, llame a Dranzer, pero el tambien tenia una bestia bit, eh!, era un delfin. . .

Jacob: Sorprendido en mi elemento no podras ganarme. . .

Kai: Eso es lo que tu piensas!- estaba sudando, me lo estaba poniendo dificil, no entiendo como gente con ciertas habilidades no participaba en campeonatos, era mas fuerte que cualquier miembro de los All Starz, rapido y cada movimiento era impredecible

Jacob: Ya estoy cansado de esquivarte, Ataca!

Dranzer: Sable de fuego, Dranzer!- el impacto hizo levantar una fuerte tormenta de arena, tuve que poner los brazos delante de la cara para que no me entrara arena en los ojos, note mi blade salir despedido, no podia ser. . .

Se disperso el viento y pùde ver a Jacob recoger su blade, el del tambien habia dejado de girar, era un empate, no lo podia creer!

Jacob: Eres bueno, eres muy bueno. .. nadie habia empatado conmigo- se echo a reir

Sus amigos parecian muy sorprendidos

Kai: Utilizas el poder de las olas, te manejas como encima de la tabla de surf!

Jacob: Si, lo has descubierto desde el principio, la unica manera de que puedas ganarme es conocer mejor el mar que yo. . .

Kai: Je, puedo intentarlo!

Jacob: pero que dices?

Kai: Puedo ganarte si me lo propongo, tanto en el beyblade como en el mar, tu no puedes ser mejor que Tyson!

Jacob: Tyson? Te refieres al capitan de los G-Revolution?, oye como no me di cuenta antes, tu eres Kai!

Sonrei

Jacob: No puedo creer que me haya enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte, me alegra haber empatado contigo, quiza podramos tener una revancha pronto, que te parece?- parecia contento aun por empatar, pero yo no sentia esa alegria

El blade habia sido mejorado por Emily y mis habilidades tambien seguian mejorando. .. en estas condiciones no podria ganar a Tyson, tengo que admitir que no estaba en mi mejor forma fisica, pero eso no era excusa

Kai: Quiero la revancha!

Jacob: Tranquilo, la tendras, que te parece si te doy dos dias. . .

Kai: Mañana!

Jacob: Tendre que mejorar mi blade, ha salido un poco dañado, el tuyo parece que no tiene ni un rasguño. . .- me miro a los ojos- te apuntas a la fiesta de la noche en la playa?

Ahora me salia con eso? Parecia no conocerme, no me gustaban las fiestas...

Kai: No. . .

Jacob: No puedes negarte Kai, te lo pasaras en grande. ..

Kai: Lo dudo mucho!

Jacob: Piensalo. . .- y se marcho con sus amigos bastante animado

Yo volvi a la playa y busque a Peter

Kai: donde puedo encontrar una tabla?

Peter: Pero que estas diciendo? Quieres surfear? Es la primera vez?- este chico hablaba demasiado

Kai: Te he preguntado donde? lo demas es asunto mio. . .

Peter: Eres un tipo de pocas palabras, eh?- rio- vale te dire donde puedes conseguir una tabla por un par de horas, pero esa ropa no creo que sea la adecuada para surfear. . .

Era cierto, necesitaba un bañador o algo para el mar, pero mi herida como iba a hacer con ella?

Peter: Puedes coger del armario un bañador, tenemos muchos

Kai: El problema no es ese. ..

Peter: Que ocurre?

Me quite la camiseta y pudo ver mi cuerpo vendado

Peter: Pero que te ha pasado? Pretendes ir a surfear en esas condicones, no puedo permitirtelo, por tu seguridad. ..

Kai: Crees que podras impedirmelo- lo mire con superioridad

Peter: Si estas tan decidido y veo que no puedo impedirtelo, lo unico que te puedo prestar es un traje de neopreno- abrio un armario y pude ver trajes de buceo

Kai: Creo que eso sera lo mejor!

En unos minutos me lo puse y fui a donde Peter me habia aconsejado coger una tabla, habia suficientes olas para practicar, si lograab entender el surf desde dentro sabria como acabar con Jacob! no podia permitirme un empate!

Entre despacio en el mar, por muy extraño que parezca me acorde de los Bladesharks. . . mi antiguo grupo en las calles que me ayudaban acabar con los blades de toda la zona, despues conoci a Tyson y me uni a los Bladebreakers. . .

Con este traje no tenia que preocuparme por la herida, me cubria desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, tumbe mi cuerpo en la tabla y empece a entrar en el mar pero las olas me tiraban con facilidad, no podia mantenerme, no conocia como se hacia. . .

Los demas chicos que surfeaban me miraban, Jacob no se encontraba alli, no queria que me viera haciendo el ridiculo, tenia que dominar esto cuanto antes. . .

Lo primero era mantenerse en la tabla, me llevo unas horas conseguirlo y ponerme de pie, pero eso no era suficiente solo podia lograr a mantenerme? Mañana tenia la revancha tenia que esforzarme al maximo!


	18. Haciendo tiempo

**CAP 18: HACIENDO TIEMPO**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me pase horas en las olas, pude observar a los demas y en poco tiempo logre aguantarme mas en la tabla, sabia que podia hacerlo, poco a poco entendi los movimientos, aun me quedaba mucho para ser un buen surfista pero habia hecho algo prodigioso conocer lo basico de este deporte en una horas, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando sali del agua. . .

Peter me espero a la orilla de la playa

Peter: Nunca he visto a alguien tan persistente! Has logrado algo casi imposible, dominar las olas en pocas horas, eres increible. . .

Kai: Gracias por el cumplido!- dije como si nada

Peter: Estaras hambriento supongo, hoy hay fiesta en la playa, podemos quedarnos, hay comida y bebida suficiente

Kai: Tu tambien? yo no quiero ir a esa fiesta

Peter: Vienes a Miami y no quieres pasarlo bien, eres muy raro. . .

Kai: Esto no son vacaciones para mi, no se si lo entiendes!

Peter: Como quieras. . .

Me quite el traje de neopreno en la casa alado de la playa, me duche, el agua del mar te hacia tener la sensacion de algo pegajoso, sobre todo en el pelo, me puse mi ropa, que cambio llevaba, y me volvi a pintar mis marcas azules en la cara, con el mar la cara me habia quedado a manchas de pintura. . .

Podia escuchar musica y risas que venian de la playa, la casa de Peter no estaba mal, la compartia con mas gente. . ., pero ahora me encontraba alli solo, todos estarian en esa fiesta, tambien Jacob hablaba de ella. . .

Me sente en una silla y me apoye en la mesa, estaba bebiendo un refresco y comiendo un bocadillo. .. tuve que tomar el antibiotico, la herida parecia que cada vez cicatrizaba mas, era una alegria. . .

Intente dormir en uno de los sofas viendo algo en una pequeña tele, no me apeteceia ir al cuarto, estaba agusto alli, cerre los ojos, pero poco despues la musica me desperto. .. no habia remedio esa noche no podria dormir, y mañana tenia que vencer a Jacob, conocia lo basico del surf y con mis habilidades esta vez no me venceria, lo esquivaria como habia hecho hoy con las olas. ..

Me levante y me calce, iria a dar una vuelta por la dichosa fiesta. . .camine entre gente, estaban pasando por debajo de una cuerda, bailando al ritmo de la musica, hay cosas que son dignas de ver con tus propios ojos, no puedo expresarlo mejor. . .Me tocaron el hombro. . .

Jacob: Al final viniste Kai, me alegro!, vente con nosotros. ..

Los segui y estaban en circulo bebiendo con 4 chicas, eran los tipicos "ligones", porque no me extrañaba

Jacob: Kai, sabes? nunca espere enfrentarme a alguien como tu, se lo estaba contando a mis amigos

Chica: Eres Kai, uno de los mejores beyluchadores. ..

Estaba sentado en la arena y puse cara de circunstancia

Vi que 4 de los que estaban alli se fueron a bailar cerca de una hoguera, Jacob estaba bebiendo y hablando con una chica de pelo castaño y bastante largo, ella parecia pasarselo muy bien, no paraba de reir. . .

Me estaba temiendo lo peor, la otra chica estaba sola asi que se acerco a mi. . .Era rubia y de ojos claros, era la mas bajita de las chicas. . .

Chica: Y que haces aqui? Tu eres japones, no?

Kai: Ruso-japones- dije intentnado acabar la conversacion antes de empezar, pero la chica no se daba por vencida

Chica: Mañana te enfrentaras de nuevo con Jacob?

No conteste y la mire con mala cara, si ya lo sabia que no me hiciera perder el tiempo

La chica esta vez capto la indirecta y se fue a junto de los otros que estaban bailando, la chica que hablaba con Jacob al ver lo que habia pasado con su amiga la siguio. ..

Jacob: Bueno, veo que no te interesa demasiado estar en la fiesta. ..porque no dejaste a Cloe que hablara contigo, eres un poco desagradable, es una chica muy amable. ..

Kai: No me interesa lo que me quisiera decir- me tumbe en la arena

Jacob: Hay otra chica?

Kai: Porque dices eso?

Jacob: Pareces enfadado. . . mas que antes

Me acorde de Emily, si alguien entendia como me sentia yo alli de extraño seguro que era ella. . .

Kai: Quiero vencerte Jacob! Estoy haciendo tiempo. . .

Jacob: Tiempo? Para que?

Kai: Necesito que una persona termine un proyecto. . .

Jacob: Es amigo tuyo?

No conteste, me quede mirandolo

Jacob: Esa persona es una chica?

Kai: Si!

Jacob: Ya veo Kai. . .ahora entiendo porque estas molesto- se rio

Kai: Que tiene de gracioso?

Jacob: Solo por lo poco que te conozco, tu reaccion con Cloe y que estas esperando que una "chica" te ayude, me lo dice todo. . .

No conteste, espere a que terminara de beber

Jacob: Esa chica te importa Kai!

Kai: Como digas!- dije con un tono un poco desagradable

Se echo a reir

Jacob: Mañana no se si estare en condiciones de beybatallar- se volvio a reir

Al poco se fue con sus amigos a bailar y yo me quede alli tirado lo mas alejado que pude de la fiesta. . .

Si que me importaba Emily, pero no creo que tanto como decia Jacob, eso si, era la chica mas parecida a mi que habia conocido. . .no le gustaba demasiado el trabajo en equipo, tampoco perder, adoraba el beyblade y se dedicaba a ello tanto como deporte como en el analisis. ..

Cuando la fiesta estaba terminando y solo la gente que habia bebido demasiado estaba todavia bailando y riendose, volvi a la casa de la playa, mañana a las 12 tenia la revancha con Jacob, espero que pudiera enfrentarse conmigo al 100%

Me desperte temprano por culpa de Peter, que volvio a invitarme a la torre de la playa, me dolia el cuerpo de tanto tiempo estar en el agua el dia anterior. ..

Cogi a Dranzer y a las 12 fui hasta el lugar indicado, Jacob ya se encontraba preparado parecia que no le habia afectado demasiado la fiesta o es que estaba acostumbrado. . .

Jacob: Bueno Kai, a ver que pasa hoy. ..

Kai: Sabes esta vez no saldre de aqui sin mi victoria

Jacob rio

LET IT RIP!

Lanzamos nuestros beyblades, Esta vez espere a que la ola viniera hacia a mi como habia practicado en el mar, podia esquivar los movimientos de Jacob. . .

Jacob: Es imposible, como de un dia para otro has logrado mejorar tanto contra mi. ..esquivas todos mis golpes!

Kai: Y eso no es todo. .. hasta he aprendido a surfear, y Dranzer te lo mostrara

Jacob sabia que pasaba al ataque y quito a su bestia bit, botaba de un lado a otro, pero Dranzer iba a ser la marea, si te encuentras dentro del mar, este te maneja y tu solo puedes intentar defenderte, pero no se iba a encontrar con unas olas de agua, sino con el fuego de mi bestia bit!

Jacob no pudo hacer apenas nada y su blade salio golpeado contra unas rocas. . .

Su cara era de susto, no daba hablado

Jacob: Nunca he perdido. . . pero eres increible, en serio! Eres el mejor beyluchador que he conocido. . ., me encantaria volver a enfrentarme contigo

Kai: Tendras la oportunidad, me pasare unos dias aqui, quiero perfeccionar mi mar de llamas, je

Jacob: Lo malo es que te pasas el dia entrenando y no te diviertes Kai!

Pasaron 4 dias y venci a Jacob en todas las ocasiones, aunque cada vez me costaba mas, era un excelente luchador, no se rendia nunca. ...

Un dia cuando anochecia y estaba sentado en la torre de vigilancia mientras Peter estaba recogiendo todo, Jacob se acerco

Jacob: Kai, mañana te vas, no?

Kai: Si, es hora de volver!

Jacob: y si no es indiscreto a donde te dirijes?

Kai: No es ningun secreto, estoy en el centro de investigacion de la BBA, el PPB de los All Starz!

Jacob: Alli no esta tu amigo Max

Asenti

Jacob: Kai, crees que podria acompañarte? me gustaria probar suerte, en EEUU es super conocido que los mejores beyluchadores se encuentran alli, quiza pueda ganar e incluso formar parte del equipo!

Kai: Creo que estas en un nivel mas avanzado que todos ellos, o casi todos- pense en Max, yo lo vencia con mayor facilidad porque conocia su manera de jugar, pero era un excelente beyluchador

Jacob: Entonces no te importa?

Kai: Haz lo que quieras. ..

Jacob: Si!- miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba Peter- amigo, echare una temporada fuera, me informaras de las novedades?

Peter: Asi que tu tambien te vas? Al final me dejais solo aqui!- se rio

Echaria de menos aquel lugar, le habia cogido cierto cariño, era un sitio increible, pero era hora de volver y enfrentarme a mi destino, queria tocar el nuevo Dranzer y probarlo en un plato, espero que le haya dado tiempo a Emily.. .

Partimos Jacob y yo temprano por la mañana, el estaba muy feliz, aunque yo algo tambien, pero no lo expresaba, ya no tenia que esperar mas. ..Max y Emily seguro que se alegraban de mi regreso, sobre todo ella, sonrei

**(Narrado por Emily)**

El proyecto parecia que iba a ser un exito, incluso mucho mejor que el del hard metal system, Judy y yo habiamos encontrado una buena mezcla ahora necesitabamos transformarlo en un anillo de ataque, eso nos llevaria un par de dias y luego alguno de nosotros deberia probarlo, el candidato perfecto seria Max, y si estuviera aqui Kai, tambien podria hacerlo, pero no sabia cuando volveria. ..

Me levante temprano y me arregle, cogi a Trygator, hoy era nuestro dia, no tardamos demasiado en el autobus, ibamos, Max, Rick y yo

El otro equipo no fue un gran rival, Max y yo no tuvimos ningun problema jugando, Rick lanzo a su contrincante en el primer momento, asi que nosotros dos fuimos los unicos que pudimos divertirnos un poco. ..

Pasamos el dia fuera, fue divertido estar fuera del centro aunque no debia olvidar que tenia que comenzar a perfeccionar a Dranzer en cuanto terminaramos el primer anillo de ataque y su funcionamiento no fuera erroneo. ..

Judy: Emily hoy has jugado muy bien. ..

Emily: Tu crees, Judy?, bueno siempre tengo que mejorar- mire para Max- quiza la proxima vez podramos tener un comabte los dos Max

Max: Eso seria divertido- sonrio

Rick: Para mi fue perder el tiempo, no sabeis cuantas beyluchadores hay mejores en el anonimato. ..

Me acorde de Kai, habria encontrado a aquel beyluchador que queria enfrentar? Estaria mejor de su herida? Se acordaria de mi aunque fuera un poquito?

Cuando llegamos al centro ya eran las tantas d ela mañana, el autobus no pudo llegar antes, nos encontramos a Michael esperandonos, oh no!

Michael: Que tal esa perdida de tiempo? Tenemos rivales interesantes o no?- sonrio

Max: No deberias subestimar a las personas, ademas ellos hacen todo lo que pueden Michael .. .

Michael: Si, claro! Solo son aficionados!

Rick: Como tu, Michael, eh? Despues de tu ultimo encuentro aun te interesa hablar mal de los demas beyluchadores. . .

Michael: No te lo permito Rick!- se acerco mas a Rick, parecia que iban a empezar una pelea como en lso viejos tiempos

Rick: Debe ser bastante doloroso perder con tanta facilidad, no? Si te dedicaras mas al beyblade y menos al beisbol. .. veo que en el si consigues algun triundo. ..- se rio de el

Michael: Te voy a hacer tragar esas. ..

Judy: Ya esta bien! Cada uno a su cuarto, es tarde y no vamos a montar ningun esceptaculo para despertar a todo el mundo. ..

Michael encontro la oportunidad de hablar conmigo aunque yo ni habia hablado para evitarlo

Michael: Como estas? Ya no estas enfadada?- decia mientras me seguia por las escaleras

Emily: No estoy enfadad Michael, si decepcionada. ..

Michael: Como?

Emily: Pense que eras diferente pero me equivoque contigo. ..

Michael: Emily porque dices eso? Sabes que todo estaba bien hasta que aquel dia en la fiesta. . .

Emily: Las cosas ya no estaban bien, entiendes?, claro que ahi fue lo que causo todo, pero yo. . .

Michael: Pero que?

Emily: Realmente no me gustabas como deberias gustarme. ..

Michael: Pero que tonterias estas diciendo?

Emily: Eso

Michael: Lo dices porque no estamos juntos. . . podriamos volver a intentarlo Emily!

Emily: No!

Michael: si e spor lo de la chica de la cafeteria, es solo una amiga mia. .. pero no podia permitirte ese comportameinto. .. entiendelo!

Emily: Michael, pensamos muy diferente de lo que es una relacion, nunca hubiera funcionado!

Me agarro el brazo pero me aparte enseguida

Emily: No tengo mas que hablar, entiendes!

Michael: No habra otro?

No conteste y cerre la puerta de mi cuarto, si habia otra persona que me importaba, se llama Kai, y aunque el no se fijara en mi o todo lo nuestro se quedara en aquel beso, me habia bastado para saber lo que realmente queria, aquel beso habia significado mas que todos los dias que estuve saliendo con Michael!

Pasaron 4 dias muy rapido, me pasaba encerrada con Judy en el laboratorio, y al llegar la noch, preparaba las piezas de Dranzer, asi que simplemente estaba haciendo tiempo a que Kai llegara. ..


	19. Preocupandome por alguien que no sea yo

**CAP 19: PREOCUPANDOME POR ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Llegamos despues de comer al centro, Jacob estaba demasiado alterado no se creia que estuviera alli, era d elas tipicas personas que s eilusionaba con cualquier cosa y que tomba una decision y no le importaba cambiar de ciudad, o pais. . .

Jacob: Es mas grande lo que creia

Kai: No es para tanto!

Jacob me siguio, tuvo que presentarse en la entrada a mi ya me conocian asi que no tenia ese problema. . .

Cuando entre pude ver a Max y Rick, este ultimo aun se habia quedado, estari bian un desafio

Max: Vaya Kai! Has vuelto!- dijo con su optimismo de siempre

No conteste

Rick: Pense que habias huido al verme Kai, esta vez no permitire que te vayas sin jugar contra mi, de acuerdo?

Kai: Acaso crees que puedes ganarme?- en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa

Iba a contestarme pero aparecieron Judy y Emily por alli

Judy: Kai, asi que volviste? Que tal estos dias?

Kai: Bien. ..

Emily me estaba observando pero yo no le hice demasiado caso

Emily: Quien eres tu?- dijo preguntando a mi acompañante

Jacob: Hola! Me llamo Jacob.. . y me gustaria entrar en el PPB, si reuno los requisitos claro. . .como te llamas?

Emily: Me llamo Emily! Acaso no me conoces, soy miembro. ..

Jacob: Conozco a Max, Rick y Michael- este ultimo que menciono aun no habia aparecido en escena igual que los otros dos, Steve y Eddy

Rick: Claro, e slo que tiene jugar en el campeonato mundial

Emily: Yo tambien soy buena!

Jacob: No te enfades, no ha sido mi intencion. . . seguro que eres buena si estas dentro del equipo

Emily se cruzo de brazos enfadada

Judy: Todos los miembors del equipo son importantes, ademas Emily no juega demasiado no porque no sea buena sino que tiene otras responsabilidades, entre otras ser mi ayudante de investigacion. . .

Jacob: Asi que tu eres. . .nada, nada!- se echo a reir, se habia dado cuenta que era la chica que me estaba ayudando, debio acordarse de la conversacion en la playa y eso que aquel dia no estaba en buenas condiones...

Emily lo miro confusa

Judy: Bueno pues si quieres demostrarnos lo que vales, no perdamos el tiempo, vas a ver lo que vales!

Jacob sonrio e iba a seguir a Judy cuando me miro

Jacob: No vienes Kai?

Kai: Has venido porque tu querias hacerlo yo tengo otras cosas que hacer

Jacob: Ya veo, no te diviertas demasiado, eh?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo

Judy: Emily, descansa hoy ha sido un dia duro

Emily: Asi lo hare Judy!

Max y Rick parecian contentos con lo de Jacob, Rick seguro que queria reirse si lo hacia mal, y Max parecia que habia encontrado a alguien parecido a el. . .

Mire hacia Emily nos habiamos quedado solos en medio del pasillo

Kai: Tu no vas?

Emily: Tengo que continuar con algo que me ha pedido cierta persona- dijo con picardia

La mire sin decir nada, no podia negar que me alegraba de verla, me gustaba este juego con ella, ademas parecia mas animada que cuando me fui. . .

Emily: Ya hemos avanzado bastante, he estado mejorando cada una de las piezas con mis datos recopilados, es decir, es todavia mejor que el blade que tienes ahora. . . y cuando. . .

Kai: Enseñame como va!

Emily: Esta bien ...- dijo un poco cortada- pero aun me llevara unos dias terminarlos, Judy y yo estamos con los ultimos ajustes del metal del anillo de ataque. ..

Kai: Solo quiero verlo

Segui a Emily por las escaleras, en el centro parecia no haber ninguna novedad, en estos dias no ha pasado nada interesante?

Emily: Que tal tu viaje Kai? Quien es ese chico, Jacob?

Kai: Preguntas demasiado. . .

Emily entro en su cuarto y pude ver todo lo que tenia alli montado en una mesa con su portatil, un monton de recambios, destornilladores, informes. . .

Cogio la base de lo que seria el nuevo Dranzer

Emily: Tengo que continuar con ello. . . pero eso es lo que hay por ahora. . .

Me lo puso en la mano, no pesaba nada, los mecanismos estaban relucientes, eran totalemnte nuevos y por aqhora no podia ver mas, tendria que esperarme, que rabia, pero que iba a poder hacer yo. . .

Kai: Vas a ponerte ahora con ello, no?

Emily: Asi es. . .

Entre mas en la habitacion y me tire en su cama, ella se sorprendio pero no dijo nada cerro la puerta y s epuso a trabajar, aunque creo que le estaba poniendo nerviosa. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Que estaba haciendo Kai, se acababa de tumbar en mi cama, esto no podia ser real,como iba a poder concentrarme. . ., apenas em habia hablado al llegar y ahora me salta con esto, no hay quien lo entienda. . .

Estoy muy contenta de que haya vuelto, hechaba de menos verlo, parecia que estaba mejor de su herida porque no tenia tan mala cara como cuando se fue, pensaba que le pasaria algo. . .

Emily: Kai, como estas de tu herida?- dije sin verlo, estaba de espaldas a el

Kai: Ya casi estoy recuperado. . .

Emily: Me alegro mucho. . .

Abri el archivo que tenia de Dranzer, comparado con otros, tenia pocos datos, mas bien los actuales, desde que creamos el hard metal system. ..

Busque en el maletin de recambios, tenia que encontrar un disco de peso adecuado, probe varios, pero no los veia adecuados, este blade tenia que ser perfecto como el beyluchador que lo usara, me sonroje, no podia creer lo que me estaba pasando, estaba en mi cuarto, los dos solos, lo tenia casi alado mia. . .

Kai: Te pasaste todas las tardes aqui trabajando?

Emily: Asi es! Por las mañanas estaba trabajando con Judy la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque tambien fui a una pequeña exhibicion. . .

Kai: Y no hay nada que te distraiga?

Emily: No, porque deberia distraerme. . .

No me dio tiempo de terminar mi frase porque, me giro la silla y puso sus manos en mis rodillas

Kai: Estas segura?- tiene una voz que no puedo dejar de escuchar en mi cabeza, es tan sexy!, y con ese toque de misterio. . .

Emily: Kai, que pretendes?- ya debia estar roja de nuevo, porque tenia que ser tan blanca se me notaba mucho. . .

Kai: Te pongo nerviosa. . .

Emily: No. . .

A quien queria engañar, estaba enfrente mia, la cara a escasos centimetros como la otra vez, me estaba quedando sin aire. . .

Kai: No mientas. . .Estas temblando!

Cada segundo estaba peor, porque me hacia pasar estes momentos tan compremetidos, con sus interogatorios, porque no hablaba a distancia, siempre se ponia hablador cerca. ..

Kai: No decias que me estarias esperando?

Emily: Eso dije. . .- mi voz cada vez era mas baja, yo creo que ni llegue a pronunciar la ultima silaba, no podia mantenerle la mirada. . .

Kai se acerco todavia mas y me susurro al oido

Kai: Ya te olvidaste de lo del otro dia?

Escuchaba su respiracion. . .apoyo su frente en la mia y cerro los ojos

Emily: Kai. . .

Me agarro la cara y paso de nuevo, yo no podia creermelo de nuevo, parecia tonta, en serio que si. . .

Alejo la cara un momento de mi

Kai: Aun pareces mas soprendida que el otro dia...

Emily: No es verdad!-dije un poco enfadada, era de la verguenza

Me volvio a besar y esta vez estaba mas comoda, fue como la primera vez, es como si fuera nuestro primer beso de nuevo, ninguno queria ceder. . .Me agarro por la cintura y me acerco mas a el, me hizo levantarme, la silla no era demasiado comoda. . .

Paramos despues de un rato y nos quedamos mirandonos frente con frente, Kai era un poco mas alto que yo, pero no demasiado, yo habia crecido desde que nos habiamos conocido. . . estabamos abrazados, yo le estaba tocando la espalda estaba muy fuerte. . .

Emily: Kai, porque lo has hecho de nuevo?

Kai: Porque quiero hacerlo- sonrio, le parecia gracioso?

Emily: Kai, me has tenido muy preocupada. . .

Kai: Lo se, Emily. . .

Emily: Porque. . . te fijas en mi?

Kai no contesto y se alejo un poco, auqneu aun seguiamos muy cerca

Kai: Porque no deberia?

Emily: Yo no soy como tu. . .

Kai me miro confuso, yo no tenia plena confianza en mi misma, solo cuando jugaba al beyblade o estaba enfrente de un problema de calculo. . ., pero no era un chica espectacular y no entendia como alguien como Kai se fijaba en mi, el no tenia defectos, quiza era un poco grosero, pero tenia algun defecto mas?

Kai me agarro la mano y se tiro en mi cama, acabamos los dos alli, el estaba callado. . .me agarraba la cabeza que la tenia encima de su pecho, tenia miedo de hacerle daño en la herida. . .

Kai: Tu eres inteligente, sino no te hubiera dejado que reconstruyeras a Dranzer, es lo mas importante para mi. . .

Yo seguia abrazada a el, sin decir nada, me sentia segura con el, pero no me sentia segura d emi misma, de mis posibilidades. . .

Kai: porque no crees en ti misma?- esta vez me miro de nuevo a los ojos- eres diferente a las demas chicas que he conocido y tienes demasiados puntos fuertes, ademas eres atractiva- me dijo mientras me volvia a besar. . .

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero yo era feliz, estaba con Kai. . .y el no me vaia tan imperfecta como yo pensaba, creo que me exijo demasiado, ademas de que me puedo quejar. . .

Kai si ya me gustabas antes de irte imaginae ahora. . .estaba ardiendo y sin aliento, no queria que se fuera, todavia no. . .

Pero se despidio de mi, me dijo que seguro que Jacob estaba preguntando por el. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Habia vuelto a pasar, estaba a gusto con ella, demasiado, no sabia lo que eran estas sensaciones, me estaba preocupando por alguien que no era yo. . .apenas sabia lo que era eso, polo menos con una chica, me habia preocupado por mis compañeros en las batallas, pero esto era diferente, sentia una sensacion de calidez. . .

Tuve que salir de su cuarto, no tanto por Jacob, sino por mi, estaba demasiado a gusto alli, por una parte no queria dejarme llevar pero cerca de ella no podia evitarlo, era dulce conmigo, se preocupaba por todo lo que me pasaba. . .

Esto era nuevo para mi y no sabia como podria llevar todo esto. . .


	20. Pienso demasiado en ti

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de veras que los agradezco, me hace muy feliz que os guste el fic, comencemos a subir la temperatura jeje, adoro el emilyxkai!

Espero que os guste el capitulo, espero continuarlo pronto, sino posteo en varios dias e spor los examnes, pero lo continuare en cuanto tenga tiempo libre :D

**CAP 20: PIENSO DEMASIADO EN TI**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

En cuanto sali de la habitacion de Emily me acerque al pasillo de alado y me puse a observar por la ventana, que me estaba pasando. . .me lleve la mano a la cara, aun estaba ardiendo, queria estar con ella, la deseaba. . .

No entiendo todavia como pudo pasar algo asi, cuando llegue aqui, pense que solo tendria un combate con max y enseguida me marcharia, y he vuelto no solo por el nuevo Dranzer. . .es que asi se siente alguien cuando. . . no entiendo todo esto. . . pero me hace sentirme debil. . .

Pude escuchar abrirse una puerta, era su voz, con quien estaria hablando, desde donde estaba no podia ver nada. . .

Emily: Te he dicho que no!

Michael: No seas tonta. . .

Emily: Eres tan idiota que no entiendes lo que significa "no"!

Michael:Te veo muy rara ultimamente. . ., no creo que fuera para tanto lo de la otra vez. . . llevas varios dias esquivandome, Emily!

Emily: No te lo repitire otra vez, creo que como "amigos" nos ira mejor

Michael: Pero yo no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo! Aun estabamos empezando. . .

Emily: Sueltame Michael!

Ya llevaba escuchando bastante, creo que era el momento de entrar en escena

Kai: Michael, te ha dicho que la sueltes!- la tenia agarrada por las muñecas

Michael: Otra vez tu molestando! No se a que has vuelto!- la solto y ella me vio y se tranquilizo

Me acerque mas a los dos

Kai: Quieres que te de otra paliza de nuevo? no creo que me tuviera que esforzar demasiado!- sonrei

Michael: No te aguanto, Kai!-me cogio por la camiseta desafiante, yo ni me movi, me seguia riendo

Emily: Michael para por favor, no hagas tonterias!

Le golpee las manos y me libre de el

Michael: No dices nada eh?

Kai: Para que deberia perder el tiempo con alguien como tu!

Michael: Estaba hablando con Emily!- acaso creia que me iba a ir despues de lo que habia escuchado

Ma apoye en la pared y lo segui desafiando con la mirada

Emily: Michael vete, por favor, ya hablaremos cuando estes mas tranquilo!

Michael: Pero, Emily. . .

Me miro con ira, y golpeo el suelo con el pie, volvio por donde vino

Emily: Kai. . .gracias

No conteste solo la miraba, no iba a permitir que ese estupido se acercara a ella, la molestara. . .

Emily: Yo no quiero nada con Michael, pero el. . .

Se acerco a mi y se apoyo en la pared mirandome

Kai: No tienes porque darme explicaciones. . .- no se porque pero estaba enfadado

Emily: Pareces celoso. . .- me sonrio y me quiño un ojo

Kai: Tonterias!

Emily: No decias que Jacob preguntaria por ti, sabes si ha pasado la prueba?- intento cambiar de tema ya que me veia molesto

No conteste y comence a caminar, iria a buscar al surfista

Emily: Kai. . .

Llegue a donde se encontraban los demas. . . en la zona de entrenamiento de beyblade

Jacob: Kai! He empatado con Rick!- me dijo en cuanto me vio entrar

Judy se unio a los demas

Judy: Tienes grandes habilidades Jacob! Creo que estaria bien que te quedaras a entrenar con nosotros, quiza puedas formar parte del equipo ne el proximo campeonato

Max: Que bien! Eres fantastico, esa jugada es brutal!

Jacob: Gracias Max!

Rick: Perdi un momento la concentracion, eso es todo! Has tenido suerte

Kai: En el beyblade no existe la suerte, solo las habilidades de un luchador. . .

Rick: Lo que digas!

Max: Kai, que bien que lo hayas traido-luego miro a Jacob- podre enfrentarme contigo luego?

Jacob: Por supuesto! Me encantaria!

Yo los ignore y me puse a entrenar solo en un plato. . .

Max: Mama, donde estan los demas?

Judy: Emily debe estar descansando llevamos desde temprano trabajando, Michael me lo cruce antes por el pasillo. . .y Steve y Eddy han salido. . .

Max: Me pregunto porque se toman de esta manera el entrenamiento. . .

Yo sabia una cosa, ahora Michael estaria enfadado conmigo.. ., lance a Dranzer, imagine que me estaba enfrentando a el. . .cada dia parecia que nos llevabamos peor. . .

Estuve entrenando con Dranzer bastante tiempo, pero queria caminar un rato por las calles, me acerque a ver a mis amigos los gatos, lo mas extraño de todo es que alguien se habia ocupado de ellos estos dias, ya que tenian comida. . . y la unica persona que sabia lo que yo hacia. . . no podia ser!

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Kai, porque te has ido asi. . . pero no lo puedes negar estabas celoso de Michael, sonrei, le molestaba que se me acercara, el no pudo verse la cara. . . me habia encantado este reencuentro con el, pero luego cambiaba conmigo. . .parecia que no habia pasado nada y al otro momento me besaba, no lograba entenderlo. . . era demasiado complicado incluso para mi, suspire, queria volver a estar con el!

En cuanto a Michael, no lograba entender que se habia acabado. . .yo ya no pensaba en el.. .me habia hecho daño, creo que ya hacia bastante sin decirle nada de lo que me habia hecho pasar. . .tendria que tener con el una charla, pero ahora no me apetecia, solo pensaba en Kai, ojala las cosas buenas duraran para siempre, pero siempre es demasiado tiempo. . .

Continue con el anillo de peso me habia desconcentrado. ..me pase varias horas con ello, baje a cenar y solo me encontre con Max y Jacob, parecia que se llevaban muy bien, yo me sente con ellos pero estaba pensando en mi tarde. . .

Volvia a mi cuarto cuando lo encontre en el pasillo, paso por mi lado como si nada, pero que estaba haciendo. . .

acaso ya se le habia olvidado lo de hacia unas horas?

Kai: Emily, has sido tu quien ha llevado comida a los gatos?

Emily: Que gatos?- me hice la tonta

Kai: Mientas fatal. . . el otro dia me seguiste hasta alli. . .

Se habia dado cuenta entonces? porque no me habia dicho nada entonces. . .

Emily: Y que pasa si he sido yo?

Kai: Nada. . .- continuo caminando hasta su cuarto, cerro la puerta y yo me quede alli de pie como una tonta

Tenia ganas de llorar, porque ahora me ignoraba asi. . .me sentia una idiota de nuevo pero esta vez por Kai, acaso yo era la unica que tenia sentimientos?

Pasaron 2 dias y Kai siguio con sus actitud de siempre, parecia que no queria hablar conmigo, que habia hecho mal entonces. . ., parecia que no queria estar conmigo a solas. . .

Judy y yo seguiamos con el anillo de ataque pesaba demasiado asi que tendrias que comenzar de nuevo, tenia que decirselo a Kai, pero la verdad viendo su comportamiento no me apetecia demasiado. . .

Me vio salir del area de investigacion y me paro

Kai: Como va el desarrollo del blade?

Emily: Acaso te importa? Llevas dias sin preguntarmelo!

Kai: Estas enfadada?

No conteste, tenia en los brazos una carpeta y la abrace con fuerza, si que estaba enfadada, que se creia, por solitario que fuera no creo que me mereciera. . .le estaba ayudando con mi blade, ademas habia estado bien conmigo en mi cuarto y luego como sino existiese. . .

Kai: Si no quieres hablar. . . me voy!

Emily: Que si no quiero hablar! Llevas dias ignorandome Kai, dime que he hecho?- me dolia el pecho

Kai: Tu no has hecho nada. . .Son cosas mias

Emily: Cosas tuyas? cosas tuyas?, sabes no puedes ser asi con la gente, siempre has mantenido distancia con la gente, pero un dia estamos genial y al rato parece que te molesto. . . no lo entiendo!

Kai se acerco a mi, pero estaba vez no lo queria cerca, estaba enfadada con el!

Kai: crees que si me molestaras hubieramos estado tan bien el otro dia?

Emily: No logro entenderte Kai!

Kai: tampoco quiero que me entiendas!

Me aparte un poco d eel, pero me agarro con fuerza

Kai: Quiero estar contigo como el otro dia!

Emily: Pues yo. . . no!- ni yo misma me creia eso, pero no queria que se acabara riendo de mi

Kai: Emily. . . sino te he hablado estos dias no ha porque hayas hecho algo malo, ha sido por mi. . .

Emily: Que?- dije confusa

Me rodeo con sus brazos y me miro a los ojos fijamente

Kai: Estaba pensando. . .en ti

No podia creer lo que me habia dicho, Kai habia estado pensando en mi?, entonces porque me habia ignorado?, que dificil era entenderlo. . .

Kai me agarro la cara con una mano y me miro bastante tiempo sin decir nada. . .

Esta vez me decidi yo, solte la carpeta y lo abrace mas fuerte

Emily: No se lo que pasa por tu cabeza Kai!

No me dijo nada

Emily: Estos dias yo. . . pense que no querias volver a estar conmigo. . .

Kai: Te equivocas

Emily: Como?

Kai: lo malo es que no se si podre parar- en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa

Yo me sonroje, pero no pude resistirme a besarlo, y asi lo hice, me daba igual si nos veia alguien, a Kai no le importaba y a mi tampoco. . .

Kai me gustas demasiado, muchisimo, no quiero que acabe nunca. ..

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Kai: Vamos a mi cuarto- cogi su carpeta del suelo

En nada ya nos encontrabamos alli, deje la carpeta en la mesa de mi cuarto y ella ya estaba a mi lado, volvimos a besarnos, la agarre por la cintura y ella tenia sus manos en mi pelo. . .

La deseaba, tenia demasiado calor. . .ella me miro, tenia unos enormes ojos azules, su cara estaba sonrojada y respiraba con algo de dificultad como yo, me quite la camiseta, aun tenia las vendas, en un par de dias me las quitarian, por la mañanas fui a hacer las curas

Emily me miro un poco sorprendida pero luego me volvio a besar y paso sus manos por mi espalda y mi pecho. . .

Ella llevaba una camiseta verde claro y se la comence a subir,pero ella acabo ayudandome, creo que esta vez no seria como la anterior. . . ninguno nos marchariamos de alli. . .

No sabia ni lo que estaba haciendo, pero solo queria estar con ella, no me importaba nada mas. . .


	21. Experiencias nuevas

Hola!Al final pude escribir este capitulo rapido, pero hasta el dias 1 no termino los primeros examenes! Espero que os guste^^, cada vez que escribo de ellos me viene a la cabeza la cancion de Alex Ubago "Sin miedo a nada", jeje

La temperatura sigue alta! xD

**CAP 21: EXPERIENCIAS NUEVAS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Llevaba varios dias pensando en esto, desde que me habia marchado de su cuarto aquella vez. .. , quiza entonces no estuviera decidido pero ahora no tenia ninguna duda, queria estar con ella.. .

Fueron minutos intensos, cada uno de nosotros estaba nervioso a su manera, fue intenso. . ., cada beso era con mas fuerza, incluso llegue a morderla sin querer, no era capaz de controlarme...

Me faltaba el aire, el fuego era demasiado intenso, notaba el sudor de sus manos, pero yo no me quedaba atras, peleabamos por obtener mas el uno del otro, hasta que finalmente paso, la notaba tan indefensa y fragil comparada conmigo, la miraba a los ojos, no habiamos hablado desde que habia empezado todo esto, era lo que esperabamos el uno del otro. ..

Sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa intenso, le daban mas vida a su piel blanquecina, le tenia agarradas las manos, pero ella me las apretaba con mas fuerza. . .

Notaba mi flequillo empapado en sudor y en sus ojos podia ver como nacian sus lagrimas pero no llegaban a derramarse. .. No podiamos estar mas unidos, sentia las formas de su cuerpo en el mio. ..

No pudo durar mucho ya que era su primera vez y tambien la mia. . .

Las camas del centro no eran demasiado grandes asi que ella apoyo cu cabeza en mi hombro y no nos dijimos nada, acaso habia que decir algo? Habia estado muy bien, aunque la siguiente estaria mejor, sonrei pensando en ello. ..

Pase mi mano por su espalda muy lentamente. . .

Lo que no me imagine era que no hubiera pasado nada con Michael, eso realmente me habia sorprendido. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No podia creerme todavia lo que habia pasado, ni siquiera lo habia pensado, solo me deje llevar, "nos dejamos llevar", habia sido maravilloso, no es algo que pueda explicarse con palabras, son sensaciones nuevas. . .

Notaba todo mi cuerpo empapado en sudor y mi pelo, jamas se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que llegariamos a esto, y menos tan pronto, habia estado con michael un par de semanas y no hbia pasado nada, bueno mas bien yo no quise que pasara nada, porque si por el fuera. . . pero no quiero estropear este momento. . . estaba con Kai y habia sido uno de los momentos mas maravillosos de mi vida, se que jamas lo olvidaria. . ., pero alguna mujer puede olvidar su primera vez!

Me agarre mas a el, no habiamos intercambiado todavia alguna palabra, probablemente debido a como eramos, Kai hablaba solo lo imprescindible, bueno que voy a contar yo de el . .. y yo era mas vergonzosa de lo que os podeis imaginar, hablar de ciertas cosas. . . me ponia muy nerviosa, aunque creo que por mucho de lo que hablaramos no podria estar mas roja de lo que estaba. . .

Mire hacia arriba hasta encontrar sus ojos, sonrei y el tambien, no pudo evitarlo. . ., busque sus labios, esta vez fue un beso mas tranquilo que los de antes, mi barbilla me dolia un poco, me habia mordido sin querer. . .

Me levante un poco hasta su altura y el apoyo su cara en la mia, notaba su respiracion mas tranquila, pero su corazon aun latia con intensidad, aunque el mio no se quedaba atras. . .

Emily: Kai. . .

Kai: mmm

Emily: ya es tarde. . .creo que deberia irme ya. . .- me incorpore en la cama

Kai me agarro un brazo, el aun estaba tumbado

Kai: Pense que te quedarias. . .- se le volvio a dibujar ese tipo de sonrisa que lo hacia todavia mas atractivo

Queria que me quedara? Pasaria toda la noche con Kai. . .creo que no tenia que pensarlo, era tan sencillo con el, no me comia la cabeza pensando que quiero hacer o que no deberia hacer, yo llevaba mucho tiempo fijandome en el, pero creo que ahora mismo la palabra que definia lo que sentia por el era mucho mayor, yo estaba enamorada de Kai. . . mi unico miedo era que esto se acabara. . . ese era mi unico miedo. . .

Kai: Que vas a hacer?- se puso mas serio

Era tan facil de enojar, llevaba unos segundos mirandolo y ya se ponia asi, ene l fondo era mas gracioso de lo que el pensaba. . .

Emily: Que crees que voy hacer?- sonrei

Kai: Quedarte.. .

Acabe riendome y me volvi a echar en sus brazos, lo pude ver sonrojado como antes, me encantaba verlo asi. . .

Kai: Que te parece tan gracioso, dime.. . - volvia a ponerse serio como siempre

Emily: Tu eres gracioso. . .

Kai: Yo gracioso? Que tonterias dices. . .- parecia un poco molesto

Emily: No seas tonto, no te pongas asi. . .que tiene de malo que me hagas reir?

No contesto

Emily: Kai. . . que se supone que va a pasar contigo y conmigo?

No contesto y me miro fijamente a los ojos

Emily: Te estoy preguntando. . . Kai. . .

Kai: Porque preguntas eso ahora?

Emily: Y cuando quieres que te lo pregunte?-me altere un poco

Kai: Es tan importante para ti?

Emily: Solo quiero saber que pasara con nosotros, si saldre mañana de estecuarto y volveras a estar varios dias sin hablarme o por el contrario si esto sucedera mas veces, o que piensas tu. . .

Kai: Siempre dandole vueltas a todo, eh? Pero me gusta que me lo preguntes- sonrio otra vez con picardia- estaria bien repetir. . .

Me sonroje de nuevo, esta vez no sabia que decir. . .

Kai: y tu no dices nada?

Emily: Que quieres que te diga?-me estaba poniendo nerviosa, a mi no me era facil expresar mis sentimientos,me daba verguenza. . .

A Kai ahora esto le parecia divertido, se habian intercambiado los papeles

Kai: que quieres tu?- se puso serio

Que que queria? Yo sentia tantas cosas por el. . .yo queria estar con el, ahora y todo lo que fuera posible, pero el no creo que lograra entenderlo, no podia decirle eso. . .

Solo se me ocurrio sonreir

Kai me beso, hay cosas que no son faciles de decir. . .aveces las palabras mas faciles son las mas dificiles de decir

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba a gusto con ella, la habia puesto nerviosa con mi pregunta?, ahora que opinaba de todo, eh?, no se lo que pasaria con ella y conmigo, pero yo queria aprovechar aquel momento. . .

Pasamos la noche juntos como no se habia ido al final, me sorprendio que quisiera irse. . .o quiza queria no darle demasiada importancia. . . me estaba intrigando saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. . .

Me despertaron los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, era la primera vez que me despertaba junto a alguien, y esa persona era Emily!


	22. Asimilando los cambios

**CAP 22: ASIMILANDO LOS CAMBIOS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba tan tranquila, aun no se habia despertado, yo habitualmente me hubiera levantado antes. . .

Abrio los ojos hasta que pudo acostumbrarlos a la luz... y tardo un rato en darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado. . .

Me hacia gracia verla asi, siempre se creia que lo sabia todo... pero eso no era del odo malo aunque la curiosidad mata al gato

Emily me miro,se dio cuenta de que llevaba ya un tiempo despierto

Emily: Kai. . .porque no me has despertado? tengo que irme que hoy comenzamos el. . . que hora es?

Kai: Las nueve

Emily: Ah, las nueve- se le cambio la cara- las nueve! Tengo que estar en el laboratorio ahora!- dijo mientras se levantaba y recogia parte de su ropa por el suelo, se abrocho la falda y se puso la camiseta tan rapido que parecia que se iba a ahogar, sonrei

Kai: Tan importante es tu participacion en el proyecto?

Emily: Si quieres que termine el nuevo Dranzer, asi es. . .- se estaba calzando sus tenis- nos vemos luego. . .- dijo mientras salia por la puerta.

Parecia fuera de control, se preocupaba demasiado por su investigacion, pero yo no era el mas adecuado en hablar, siempre estaba obsesionado con entrenar, tendria que levantarme y ponerme a ello, me gire en la cama que ahora solo ocupada por mi, la almohada olia a su perfume. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No recuerdo correr tanto, en ducharme y vestirme, siempre em levantaba antes de tiempo para ir con calma, Judy me echaria una charla sobre la puntualidad, ademas era extraño que yo no llegara a una determinada hora, tuve que pillarme algo en la maquina para comer y corri por el pasillo adelante intentando ponerme la bata blanca mientras tanto, eran las 9.30 cuando llegue, media hora tarde, claro!

Abri la puerta y vi a Judy con Max

Judy: Emily, te ha pasado algo?, como no has llegado. . .

Emily: Lo siento Judy! No em sono el despertador. . .- era mentira pero creo que si dijera la verdad nadie de los alli presentes se lo creeria, ademas eran cosas personales

Judy: Has traido los datos, polo menos?

Emily: Si directora!- dije cogiendo dentro del bosillo de mi bata un pendrive, se lo di en la mano

Judy: Bueno, estabamos. . .

Emily: Estabais?

Max: Bueno. . .

Judy: Emily no te lo hemos comentado todavia, pero Max quiere algun dia ocupar mi lugar en esta sede de la BBA

Emily: Como?- ese era el puesto que llevaba soñando desde que entre en el PPB y ahora el hijo d ela directora me lo queria quitar? porque era su hijo, por eso tendria mas preferencia? yo era mas inteligente que el, no necesitaba estadisticas para saberlo. . .

Judy: Comprendo que no es agradable para ti escuchar esto Emily. . . pero Max no lo tendra nada facil contigo como la otra candidata al puesto, no crees?

La ira me estaba envolviendo pero no debia dejarme llevar por ella, ademas de rival en el baystadium tambien tendria a Max en mi puesto de trabajo, no!, no podia aceptar esto asi derepente!

La cabeza me dolia bastante, ahora ni me sentia cansada de la noche que habia pasado con Kai. . .porque tenian que estropearme un dia como aquel que debia ser maravilloso

Judy: Emily, di algo. . .

Emily: Que quieras que diga Judy, que el no estaria aqui sino fuese tu hijo, no tengo nada en contra de Max- lo mire- lo sabes Max. . .

Max: Comprendo que no te parezca bien la idea. . .- parecia que lo decia de corazon, pero eso no cambiaba como me sentia

Judy: Tendras que aceptarlo Emily, debereis dar lo mejor de cada uno. . . ademas este trabajo cuenta con un equipo profesional y nosotros somos parte de el, no quiero que os lleveis mal o hagais las cosas masl para fastidiar al otro, entendeis?- primero miro para mi, y luego para Max que estaba a su lado

Los dos asentimos, aunque yo no lograba hacerme a la idea. . . no iba a permitir que Max se quedara con mi puesto!

Comentamos y diseñamos con el resto del equipo otra aleacion del metal ademas de su primer diseño, pero todo esto sobre papel, tardariamos dias en llegar al producto final, Max prestaba atencion aunque todavia estaba muy lejos de mis conocimientos, pero nunca se debe subestimar al adversario. . .

Fuimos a comer y Max me siguio, debia sentirse mal por como me sentia

Max: Emily. . .de veras que no es mi intencion hacerte daño, yo tambien quiero ese puesto pero si no doy con los minimos no quiero ocuparlo. . .

Emily: Lo que digas Max

Max: Que?

Emily: Lo que importa aqui, e sque los dos debemos esforzarnos al maximo, no creas que te lo voy a poner facil, eh? Yo deseo ese puesto desde antes que tu aparecieras por aqui. . .

Max: Lo siento. . . Emily

Emily: No debes sentirteasi si realmente quieres el puesto, yo no sentire pena si lo consigo sabes

Max me miro, aun seguia apenado, era de ese tipo de personas que no soportaba ser un problema para otra, yo pensaba diferente

Suspire

Emily: Max tendras que aprender mucho para estar a mi altura, ahora tambien seremos rivales en el trabajo, solo piensa en eso, no en como me sienta yo, entendido?

Llegamos al comedor y pude ver a Michael, Steve y Eddy comiendo, su entrenamiento termina antes que nuestra jornada de investigacion, no hay horarios fijos. . .

Jacob estaba hablando con Kai que estaba al fondo en una mesa comiendo solo, de que me extraño. . ., pero conmigo habia sido tan diferente, no s eporque tomaba esa actitud, yo conocia un poco mas a Kai que los demas. . . eso me hizo levantarme el animo despues de la "sorpresa" de Max

Esperamos rato en la cola, acabe hablandole porque parecia que seguia dandole vueltas, Max llevaba una bata como la mia, se le veia raro en el

Me sente en una mesa cerca de la de los otros chicos(Michael,Eddy y Steven), ahora que recuerdo, tendria que hablar algun dia con Michael, pero no tenia ganas, preferia pasar si el no decia nada. . ., vi a Kai y sonrei aunque el hacia que me ignoraba, pero se que me habia visto

Max se sento conmigo, saludo a los demas, Rick aun debia seguir entrenando, aveces era el ultimo en comer

Hubo de nuevo el silencio, hasta que aparecio Jacob y se sento alado mia

Jacob: Hola chicos! Tengo que venir animaros o que? Hay mucho silencio por aqui- sonrio, era de ese tipo de personas que te levantaba el animo quisieras o no

Emily: Y tu pareces muy feliz, no me equivoco?

Jacob: Yo siempre estoy feliz, jeje, pero estoy contento porque he convencido a Kai para que se enfrente de nuevo conmigo

Max: En serio? Podremos ver una pelea entre ustedes

Jacob: Asi es, Maxi- sonrio todavia mas

Max le echo Mostaza (aunque yo creo que es mahonesa en el anime jeje) a la comida, y Jacob hizo lo mismo, aunque yo no pensaba como ellos

Emily: Quiza estaria bien que abriera una ficha sobre ti Jacob, en nuestra base de datos- dije poniendome bien las gafas

Jacob: Crees que servira de algo, eso?

Emily: Por supuesto que si!

Max: Los datos ayudan a mejorar pero hay otros factores que tener en cuenta

Jacob: Bueno si asi lo considerais

Pude ver de nuevo para Kai sin que nadie sospechara, aun recuerdo cuando habia hablado con el para que se enfrenatara en el primer encuentro del campeonato americano de hacia tres años, no habia logrado recopilar ningun dato. .. habia aparecido tan rapido y con tanta fuerza su Dranzer. . ., la habilidad habia ganado a la ciencia, Max nos lo demostro venciendo a Michael. . .

Emily: No deberias subestimar lo que puedo saber con unos cuantos datos. . .- dije haciendo notar lo orgullosa que estaba de mi trabajo

Jacob: Pareces mas contenta de lo habitual no sera por estudiarme a mi, con tus datos verdad?

Emily: Hay otras cosas que no tienen que ver contigo, pero me hara feliz estudiarte- no solo iba a poder estudiar a Jacob sino que podia conseguir mas datos de Dranzer, vendrian bien para "nuestro" pequeño proyecto, del mejor blade del mundo. . . me debi sonrojar, sentia las mejillas ardiendo

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No se de lo que estaban hablando pero se les veia animados, ya habia terminado de comer, pero me tomaria un cafe. . .

Tendria que vencer de nuevo a Jacob, je, habia sido muy pesado estos dias, no me hacia mucha gracia desplegar mis habilidades en el centro pero que s ele iba a hacer, ademas no creo que le sirvieran de nada, Emily jamas habia entendido tanto interes por analizar a la gente. .. no me hacia gracia que me estuviera observando y analizando, me senti incomodo al pensarlo, pero no entiendo porque, me desconciertan tantas cosas. . .

Es algo extraño, me cuesta explicar esto. . .

Mas tarde sali del comedor y me la encontre despidiendose de Max y Jacob, a los que le exigia que si Jacob se enfrentaba conmigo la avisaran. . . seguro que seguiria con el nuevo blade, aunquepronto no tendria mas que probar hasta que crearan el nuevo anillo de ataque.

Max y Jacob giraron en el pasillo y ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia

Emily: Hoy me has sorprendido mas todavia. ..

Me sorprendio, porque decia eso, desde la mañana no habiamos hablado

Emily: Aceptaste un encuentro con Jacob aqui en el centro. . .pero eso es fantastico, podre recopilar mas que suficiente para ver si hay algun fallo o se me ha escapado algo con este blade, comparando los datos actuales con los datos del beyblade por construir. . .

Kai: Lo que digas

Emily: Parece que te llevas bien con Jacob, no? a pesar de que sea tan diferente a ti. . .

Kai: Tu tambien eres diferente a mi- creo que sono mas desagradable de lo que pretendi que sonara

Emily: Eso es cierto. . .- parecia que no le habia sentado demasiado bien

Kai: A las seis y media

Emily: Que dices?- dijo viendome sorprendida

Kai: Me enfrentare con Jacob a esa hora. . .

Emily: Te molesta que recoja datos, no es asi?

Kai: Lo vas a hacer tu o cualquier otra persona del centro, asi que. . . ademas no creo que sirva para nada masd que para el nuevo blade

Emily: Bueno, entonces estare en el centro de entrenamiento a las seis y media

Ella me agarro el brazo al pasar y me miro fijamente a los ojos, expresaba preocupacion, pero yo sabia porque, dudaba de mi comportamiento, pensaba que iba a pasar de ella. . . que actuaria como si no hubiera pasado nada. . .

Le agarre la cara, ella aun me agarraba el brazo, sus ojos la delataban, eran demasiado expresivos, ademas de grandes y azules

No lograba entender como me habia dado cuenta despues de tanto tiempo de esto, quiza ya habia sido desde la primera vez que me vio, pero le importaba incluso mas de lo que demostraba, eso lo entendia, yo siempre intentaba disfrazar mis emociones. . .

Kai: Te veo luego- le dije al oido, al instante me separe despues de sonreir mientras le pasaba un mechon de pelo por detras de la oreja

Se sorprendio bastante y me devolvio la sonrisa antes de que me marchara

La veria luego, ahora la buscaba. . ., estaba actuando de una manera diferente, estaba asimilando cambios en mi vida, me preocupaba por alguien mas que yo. . .

Iría al gimnasio y mas tarde me enfrentaria a Jacob, a las seis y media!


	23. Recopilando datos

**Me alegro de que les guste el fic a todos los que me lo comentais^^, y si deberia ponerle acentos como dice Laet-lyre para leerlo mejor, lo malo que tengo que en este pc no funciona demasiado bien, aveces cuando intento corregir algo me borra algo que no quiero, creo que debe ser el programa, espero arreglarlo pronto^^**

**Bueno, mañana ya empieza mi jornada de estudio de nuevo, asi que no actualizare tan amenudo, espero que os guste este cap, el siguiente ira sobre uno d elos parkes mas famosos del mundo Central Park**

**CAP 23: RECOPILANDO DATOS**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Kai no habia pasado totalmente de mi como las otras veces, no pude evitar sonreir, pero de todas maneras no queria hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. . .porque Kai, era Kai!

Entre en mi cuarto contenta, ya me quedaba poco para hacer un paron, ya que despues solo necesitaba el anillo de ataque que estabamos diseñando y tendria que esperar a que estuviera terminado.

Encendi el ordenador y comence a probar otras piezas y ver las diferencias con los datos recopilados. . .

Me paso muy rapido, como habitualmente la tarde, me gustaba mi trabajo, cuando algo te gusta pasa muy rapido, vi el reloj ya eran las seis y diez, recogi todo de mi mesa y cogi el portatil, seria mejor que preparara el equipo antes del combate. . .

Llegue al centro de entrenamiento y Max y Michael se encontraban alli, en un pequeño encuentro, Michael me miro y me torcio la cara, bueno parecia que nuestra charla no se produciria polo menos en un tiempo, yo tampoco tenia ganas de hablar con el. . .

Max: Emily te estas preparando?

Emily: Por supuesto, es necesario abrir una ficha a Jacob

Max: No me engañas, seguro que tambien te seran buenos los datos que consigas de Kai

Emily: No negare lo que has dicho Max

Michael: Asi que vana enfrentarse eses dos, no?- dijo mirando hacia Max

Max: Asi es. . . y me muro de ganas por verlo pero antes quiero terminar este combate, Draciel ahora!

Se formo una especie de remolino y el blade de Michael que salio despedido, habia perdido la concentracion y le habia salido bastante caro. . .

Michael: No es justo, estabamos hablando y me atacas?

Max: Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- sonrio

Jacob aparecio con alegria en la sala

Jacob: Estais preparados para ver un buen combate, eh chicos?

Emily: No se si podras hacer mucho en tu caso- me puse bien las gafas y sonrei

Jacob: Tu intenta estudiarme pero no creo que logres nada, mi ataque no sigue ningun patron que se repita y Kai lo sabe tambien- se empezo a reir como si fuera un chiste

Max: pero tiene que llegar Kai, acaso te dijo que vendria ahora?

Jacob: Me dijo a media tarde y aqui estoy

Kai: Yo cumplo con mi palabra Max, me parece extraño que tu no lo sepas

Max: Kai, asi que es cierto, vais a tener un combate?

Kai sonrio

Michael: Es lo que me faltaba ahora ver un combate de este y del nuevo- cogio su blade del sulo y paso alado de Kai de forma desafiante, aunque este lo ignoro

Ya tenia listo el equipo y el ordenador, ahora solo quedaba esperar. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Bueno habia llegado la hora de volver enfrentarme a Jacob, a ver si habia mejorado algo. . .

Jacob: Estas listo Kai?

Kai: Cuando tu lo estes- Jacob se puso enfrente mia n el plato mas grande de aquel lugar

Max se alejo de nosotros y subio unas pequeñas escaleras hasta un pequeño alto donde se encontraba Emily y por supuesto el equipo de investigacion, que extraño no?

Me prepare para el juego, je, esta vez lo ganaria mas rapido que la ultima vez en la playa

Jacob: Estoy emocionado de volver a enfrentarme a ti- parecia contento de eso no habia duda

Estabamos listos y Max se encargo de ser arbitro

Max: 3. . .2. . .1. . .LET IT RIP!

Kai: Vamos Dranzerrrrr!

Jacob: Je, siempre pasando al ataque Kai, bueno alli vamos nosotros

El blade de Jacob comenzo a girar al rededor nuestra e intentaba lanzar ataques que no se podian predecir como sus queridas olas del mar

Kai: Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, eh Jacob?

Jacob: Eso crees? je, te voy a dar una sorpresa, adelante! Atacalo!

Dranzer habia bajado la velocidad sabia que no podia ser tan facil y debia estar preparado

El blade de Jacob salio despedido pero volvio y justo a donde estaba, que era eso, aprovechaba el impulso de su ataque para dominar las olas y permitirle mas impulso, esto era nuevo, y debia admitir que era increible. . .

Golpeo a Dranzer que ya estaba en modo ataque, asi que reboto pero volvio a su posicion original como si nada

Jacob: Sorprendido?

Kai: Je, necesitaras mas que eso para ganarme, de acuerdo?- dije clavando los ojos en mi adversario- vamos Dranzer!

Nos golpeamos bastantes veces y parecia que nadie cedia, se notaba que aquel chico tenia un talento natural en esto, de eso no habia duda. . . pero no el suficiente para vencerme

Hice girar mi beyblade mas rapido, y otra vez mas, a simple vista no lo parecia

Jacob lanzo otro ataque sorpresa pero lo vi venir, no en su blade sino en su lenguaje corporal

Kai: Ahora Dranzer! -Lance mi ataque con toda la fuerza y velocidad que habia acumulado y por el plato salieron plumas del fenix, el blade de Jacob cayo fuera dejando de girar

Jacob: Es increible, que poder!- cogio su blade del suelo- pero como supiste cuando atacaria?

Kai: Lo demuestras demasiado, tienes que controlarte, no tu blade, sino a ti. . .

Max ya habia llegado a junto nuestra

Max: Kai sigues asombrandome cada dia que pasa, eso ha sido increible parecia que supieras todo lo que iba a hacer

No conteste

Jacob: Si hablaras un poco mas todo estaria mejor

Eses dos empezaron a reir y mire hacia arriba donde se encontraba Emily. . .

No tardo mucho en unirse con nosotros, yo estaba un poco mas alejado como sino fuera conmigo el asunto

Emily: Desde luego Jacob, has jugado muy bien, con mi video ni siquiera hubiera sabido cuando ibas a atacar . ..

Jacob: Pero Kai, si, asi que debo mejorar, ya te habia dicho que no serivan de nada esas investigaciones

Emily: Otro mas no, entendido? Sois iguales en eso tu y Kai, mis datos son muy importantes, entendido!

No pude eviar que se me escapara una sonrisa

Max: Tiene que haber batallas como estas mas amenudo, como las de un beystadium

Jacob: Yo te apoyo mas

Emily: Dame tu blade Jacob- dijo mientras extendia su mano

Jacob: Ah, si, para que lo quieres?

Emily: Esta dañado. . .

Jacob: Pero como ha podido hacerme tanto daño. . .

El blade que me habia diseñado Emily era mas potente que el de Jacob, aunque recibiera golpes, no podia esperar al ver el siguiente, aunque deberia dominarlo mas despacio que este sino queria acabar herido, en dos dias me quitarian las vendas. . .

Ella fue la primera que se fue de alli, apago el portatil y se marcho

Max: Seextresa demasiado con el trabajo

Jacob: Y tu no,Max? Va a ser gracioso verlos enfrentarse por el puesto de trabajo, jeje

Max: Yo no le veo la gracia, me siento culpable. . . ojala no fuera el mismo puesto

Que acababa de escuchar. .. asi que Max le queria arrebatar el puesto a Emily, se ibana enfrentar por conseguir algun dia el lugar de Judy en todo esto, no me lo hubiera imaginado. . .

Me puse a caminar para salir de alli sin decirles nada mas

Jacob: Kai! Porque no te vienes con los demas a dar una vuelta esta noche?

Mire hacia atras, a Max ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza preguntar

Kai: No gracias

Jacob: Sigues siendo igual de aburrido amigo

Yo tenia planes para entonces, ademas que haria yo en medio de aquel circo?

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Encendi de nuevo el portatil en mi cuarto, habia recopilado datos de los dos, pero me servirian de algo? estaba empezando a dudar, Kai habia logrado conocer cuando Jacob se lanzo al ataque y mis lecturas no, tendriamos que analizar a Jacob mas a fondo, se veia que tenia unas buenas habilidades y cuando aprendiera a controlarse un poco mas,podria ser uno de los mejores de la PPB, eso me demostraba que tendria que seguir esforzandome, debia entrenar mas. . . aunque realmente creo que mañana sabado me gustaria salir un poco del centro, queria ir a central park, podria perderme alli y que nadie me molestara. . .

Sono mi puerta y me levante de la silla en la que estaba

Era Kai!Parecia ingenua no lograba hacerme a la idea, en serio que no

Entro sin decir nada hasta que. . .

Kai: Crees que te serviran de algo?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Emily: Unicamnete para reajustar el blade que estoy haciendo una vez que este terminado

Kai: Lograrias predecir mi ataque, sorprendeme. . .

Emily: Fue demasiado imprevesible, necesitaria mas combates para poder diseñar algun tipo de estrategia o patron. . .

Kai: Lo sabia, son inutiles

Emily: No son inutiles, Kai!

Kai: Lo que digas!- Estuvo observando mi mesa y pudo ver los planos en los que estabamos trabajando

Los cogio pero yo se los arrebate de las manos

Emily: Esto es propiedad del centro de investigacion que lo utilice para que conseguir un blade mejor no quiere decir que puedas acceder a ellos

Kai: Je, me estas impidiendo verlos, es cierto que no fallas en tu trabajo- me miro- pero Max puede acceder ahora a ellos, no es asi?

Emily: Como sabes eso?

Kai: Lo escuche hablando con Jacob, asi que quiere el puesto que tanto deseas no?

Emily: Eso no te importa!

Kai: Es normal que estes molesta. . .yo lo estaria y quiza mas con Max

Emily: Porque quieres ver los planos, nunca te he visto interesado por nada de este tipo. . .- aun estaba algo enfadada pero el no tenia la culpa

Kai: Nada. . .me recordo algo, nada mas

Emily: Lo que?

Kai: No seas curiosa. . .

Emily: Pero lo soy-sonrei

Kai: No hace falta que lo digas

Queria abrazarlo, besarlo, pero nunca sabia como reaccionaria, ademas me daba corte hacerlo,pero ha que habia venido entonces?

Hice un amago de abrazarlo pero. . .el lo hizo primero

Kai: No ibas a decirme que Max tambien queria el puesto de director de investigacion?

Emily: Porque deberia?

Kai: y luego quieres que te cuente yo cosas no?, que quieres recopilar mis datos personales tambien para tu investigacion?

Emily: No estaria mal del todo- dije en broma y sonriendo

Kai y yo nos besamos de nuevo, no me costaba acostumbrarme a esto.. .al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos un poco, yo tenia las manos de pintura azul, la otra vez me habia pasado igual pero no me habia dado cuenta hasta mas tarde. .. me pregunto que significarian. . .

Kai: Me recordaron a mi padre. . .- dijo de repente y no se a lo que se estaba refiriendo ahora

Emily: De que estas hablando?

Kai: Los planos del beyblade. . .

Emily: Tu padre tenia planos de diseño- dije sorprendida- acaso diseñaba beyblades como nosotros aqui

Kai: Si, era su sueño. . .y quiza lo mas importante para el- se noto mas amargura en su voz con las ultimas palabras

Decidi no seguir preguntando si queria contarme algo yo lo escucharia pero creo que no debia meterme tanto en sus asuntos, no habia conocido ese tono de Kai en su vida. . . parecia que se fiaba mas de mi de lo que yo creia sino no me hubiera contado eso. . .

Nos tumbamos en la cama a hablar, parecia muy pensativo, decidi cambiar de tema, mientras le ponia una mano en el pecho y me incorpore un poco para verlo mejor

Emily: Los chicos hoy iban a salir, ya sabia yo que tu no irías. . .- sonrei

Kai: Con ese grupo? Acaso me ves como ellos?- pareci quitarlo del trance

Emily: Por supuesto que no. . .-sonrei mientras lo besaba- prefieres estar conmigo, no?

Kai: Siempre las mismas preguntas. . .- parecia un poco ruborizado, eso no era muy tipico de el

Emily: Y bien?- no iba a para hasta que me dijera algo mas

Kai: Estoy aqui, no?- se enfadaba porque tampoco le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, tipico de Kai

Le eche la lengua

Kai: Como seas tan pesada con Max como lo eres con tus preguntas creo que no va a durar demasiado para el puesto. . .

Emily: No lo dudes, conseguire mi puesto cueste lo que cueste, Max no me ganara en eso!

Kai: No te confies. . .

Emily: No lo hare!- ahora me estaba haciendo enfadar. . .

Pero a el le parecia gracioso verme asi, ahora el me beso, hasta echarse encima mia, parecia que iba a ser una noche muy larga, quiza como la de ayer, por fin que mañana no me tocaba madrugar, no me podia fiar de el para levantarme. . .

Hoy habia logrado conocer a Kai un poco mejor, me gustaba mas tener este tipo de datos sobre el, tenia demasiadas cosas dentro. . . quiza algun dia lo conociera todavia mas quien sabe, pero era mejor no preocuparse por eso, ahora estaba junto a el y era lo que me importaba! Me olvidaba de Max, de la investigacion. . . ya nada tenia sentido, solo el. . .


	24. Central Park

**CAP 24: CENTRAL PARK**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Debia ser temprano, aun no se escuchaba a la gente por los pasillos, Kai parecia dormido, parecia, porque podia que se lo estuviera haciendo, tenia mi cabeza en su hombro, escuchaba su respiracion. . .

Bueno, hoy debia levantarme y salir de aqui, necesitaba aire fresco y sabia el lugar perfecto. . .hacia tiempo que no lo visitaba y me apetecia hacer cosas nuevas, habian sido dias muy intensos.. . y parecia que estando con Kai las cosas me iban mejor, sonrei.

Intente incorporarme pero me tenia rodeada con su brazo izquierdo y se desperto o al fin quiso hablar. . .

Kai: A donde vas? Todavia es temprano -miro para la ventana que estaba entreabierta

Emily: Hoy es sabado y no tengo que trabajar. . . pero me apetece caminar

Kai: Caminar?

Emily: Si! Quiero salir un poco del centro...

Kai: En serio? Prefieres salir que quedarte aqui conmigo. . .

Me debi sonrojar, no sabia que decir

Emily: Yo voy a marchar. . .- dije con firmeza al principio luego mi voz flaqueo

Kai se rio, el se levanto liberandome de su brazo. . .

Kai: Entonces me voy

Emily: No estas enfadado, verdad?

No queria que se enfadara conmigo queria salir pronto pero no por no estar con el. . .el quiza de las personas mas valiosas que tenia a mi lado. . .

Kai: Porque deberia estarlo?- se volvio a reir- me parece gracioso que prefieras salir de aqui que quedarte conmigo, nada mas. . .

Emily: Sabes que no. . .- dije con un tono muy bajo, agache la cabeza de verguenza, porque costaban tanto unas palabras, si yo hablaba bastante y de todas las cosas, en cambio de mis sentimientos. . .

Kai: Se que no lo prefieres, aunque intentas demostrar otra cosa. . .- se rio mas y se acerco a mi

Me beso, pero antes me tuvo que levantar la cara que veia hacia las sabanas. . .

Kai: Yo tambien quiero hacer "otras" cosas

Se fue de la cama y se puso los pantalones de color gris que usaba, la luz le daba en la espalda y todavia lo hacia mas perfecto

Emily: Nos vemos luego?

Kai: Puede ser o puede que no. . .

Porque me hacia esto, estaba jugando conmigo

Emily: Kai?

Kai: Luego nos vemos. . .- cogio su camiseta y botas del suelo

Abrio la puerta y miro para ambos lados y se fue sin mas

Me levante, me arregle y desayune sola, los demas no se levantarian hasta saber cuando, habian salido la noche anterior. . .

Cuando salia del centro, Michael aun llegaba acompañado de una "amiga" de el, claro. . .

Michael: Hola, Emily! Que tal? Como se nota que no disfrutas de la vida nocturna mira a que hora te levantas. . .

La chica se rio, que gracioso, desde luego Michael me la tenia guardada, queria hacerme daño y molestarme con cada una de sus palabras. . .

Emily: Preocupate por ti, yo estoy muy bien Michael sin salir de noche y acabar con. . .- mire a la chica de arriba a abajo

No me gustaba hablar mal de nadie, pero me estaban atacando, yo no era demasiado guapa pero no podia quejarme de mi suerte y solo yo y Kai sabiamos lo que habia entre nosotros. . .

Michael: Puedes decir lo que quieras, estas celosa

Emily: No me hagas reir. . .-lo mire desafiante- no es otra amiga?

Chica: "Otra"

Michael: No ves que esta celosa. . . le gustaria ser tu. . .-dijo a la chica que tenia a su lado

La chica le sonrio, no queria ver esa escenita, no!, me negaba, yo queria dar una vuelta y despejar no ver esto. ..

No dije nada mas, no merecia la pena. . .pase por su lado como si nada y creo que fue lo que mas le molesto

Sali del centro de investigacion, podia respirar otro aire, aunque a donde me dirijia era un pequeño oasis en medio de la ciudad. ..

Cogi un autobus para que me llevara a Manhattan, alli estaba Central Park, unos cuantos kilometros en los que perderme, si perderme del mundo y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. . . aunque solo podia pensar en Kai, me estaba enamorando cada vez mas y me daba miedo. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me habia sorprendido como intentaba darme poca importancia, preferia dar una vuelta, que risa. . .esto si era divertido. . . pero a donde iría? me estaba distrayendo de mi entrenamiento de mi meta con este viaje .. .pero estaba a gusto, habia alguien con quien podia ser tal y como era. . .

Despues de una buena ducha sali a la calle, antes vi a lo lejos a Michael con una chica. . .je, haber cuanto le duraba, despues de lo poco que lo aguanto Emily. . .

No me vio, yo iría a ver a los gatos, se notaba como crecian dia a dia, pude ver a Emily mas adelante en la calle, me picaba la curiosidad, a donde se dirigia?

Apure un poco el paso y vi como se paro en una parada. . .podia verme, asi que cruce la calle, habia mucha gente en la parada, creo que no me habia visto. . . llego el bus y una enorme cantidad de gente iba a subir entre ellas Emily, cruce y tambien me subi, me sente alante de todo, ella estaba hacia atras del bus, era facil distinguirla, ademas su pelo al sol llamaba bastante la atencion. . .

No tardamos demasiado, vi el gran cartel de la calle en donde estabamos Manhattan. . .me sonaba y creo haber escuchado alguna cancion donde la mencionaran ademas de unas cuantas peliculas americanas. . .

Mire hacia atras para ver si se bajaba en esa parada y no me equivoque, tuve que salir mas tarde que ella, seguro que le molestaba que la siguiera, pero. . .ella era. . .podia pasarle cualquier cosa. . .me estaba preocupando mucho por ella y eso no era propio de mi, no me la quitaba de la cabeza. . .

Paso a traves de una calle y yo la seguia a una considerable distancia, pude ver a donde se dirigia era un parque, y como estabamos en New York, aseguraria que ese parque era Central Park, las veces que habia venido aqui no me habia fijado demasiado en la ciudad sino en entrenar y ganar el campeonato estadounidense .. .

Parecia enorme, asi que queria venir aqui?, decian que anteriormente era un lugar peligroso, eso me preocupo, porque se le daba ahora por querer dar paseos por este sitio. . .

Me fije en uno de los carteles del parque, habia un pequeño mapa, todo era facil de seguir si se fijaba uno en el enorme lago del parque. . .

La perdi de vista, pero donde se habia metido?

Emily: Que haces aqui, Kai?- dijo acercandose

Kai: Nada

Emily: Me has seguido, no lo puedo creer. . .

Kai: Porque piensas eso? Aqui vienen montones de turistas!

Emily: Ya, claro. . .

Me aparte de ella y me puse a caminar, ni en dos segundos la tenia enfrente mia, caminaba de espaldas y no paraba de hacerme preguntas que apenas escuchaba. . . ya me habia llegado con que me hubiera visto, estaba perdiendo facultades. . .era ella me desconcentraba

Emily: Asi que pensabas que me podia ocurrir algo? Te preocupas por mi Kai?. . .

No le hice el menor caso

Emily: Te gusta el parque, hacia tiempo que no lo visitaba, es un lugar digno de visitar. . .y mejor acompañada que sola- sonrio y se giro hasta caminar a mi lado- hay pista de patinaje, carros de caballos, columpios, restaurante. . .

La mire con cara de poco interes. . .

Emily: No estas a gusto conmigo Kai? A que has venido hasta aqui, entonces? No me engañas, estabas interesado en saber a donde iba?

Kai: No te hagas historias en la cabeza

Emily: Desde luego que no, era eso. . .

Le torci la cara

Estabamos atravesando una parte del parque donde habia bastantes arboles y echo a correr delante mia despues de tocarme la espalda

Kai: Emily, no estoy para jueguecitos de ese tipo. . .

La pude ver entre un par de arboles

Emily: Donde estan tus reflejos, seguro que no me encuentras. . .

Kai: Je, no me lo pongas tan facil- sabia de donde habia venido su voz, apure el paso

La iba a alcanzar cuando se giro de lado desde el otro lado de detras del arbol donde se encontraba, me echo la lengua, me golpeo el hombro y echo a correr, pero esta vez la alcance y la cogi por la cintura levantandola un poco del suelo, luego se giro y acabamos cayendo en la hierba. . .

Emily se reia a carcajadas

Kai: Porque te ries tanto?

Yo sonreia

Emily: Soy feliz, sabes?

Kai: En serio?

Emily: Porque tendria que engañarte Kai. . .

Me lo estaba pasando bien. . .era gracioso verla molesta y tambien verla feliz me producia una sensacion agradable. . .

Me quede callado tirado en la hierba con ella a mi lado

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No me hubiera imaginado que Kai me seguiria hasta aqui, realmente le debia importar algo, no? sino que hacia siguiendome por la calle. . .

Me encantaba verlo sonreir, aunque lo hiciera en pocas ocasiones eran eses pequeños momentos que valian la pena, era como ver un nuevo amanecer, una sonrisa calida. . .

Emily: Sabes lo que me he preguntado muchas veces?

Kai no me respondio nada, solo me escuchaba

Emily: Porque apenas sonries Kai. . .megusta verte asi. . .

Kai: No digas tonterias- parecia molesto cuando me referia a cosas personales, pero yo queria conocerlo. . .

Esta vez no era para estudiarlo. . . queria conocerlo. . .me importaba las cosas que le pasaban,me importaba saber cosas que nadie supiera mas que el, el caracter de Kai. . . le debio pasar algo paraser asi, tan cerrado al mundo. . .pero era buena persona aunque a simple vista pareciera frio y distante. . .

Me levante y comence a caminar, el me siguio a una cierta distancia. . .

Me encantaba tenerlo cerca, observandome, pero me gustaia mas saber lo que le pasaba por su cabeza, pero eso estaba muy lejos de las posibilidades de cualquiera, conocia comportamientos de las personas pero Kai siempre m sorprendia. . .

Pasee cerca del lago y me pare a observarlo de cerca, era bastante grande, cerca estaba el restaurante, no me importaria estar horas por alli, la brisa movia bastante mi pelo. . .

Kai se acerco a mi, estaba de brazos cruzados y luego miro hacia el horizonte como sino estuviera aqui

Emily: Que piensas?

Kai: Que me gusta este lugar. . .

Emily: Es fantastico Kai!

Seguimos caminando durante un tiempo, habia un monton de gente paseando d etodas las edades, la pista d epatinaje estaba bastante llena y aun era temprano. . . y habia un pequeño estadio de beyblade, unos niños jugaban, parecia que les estaba costando llevar el juego a su favor pero no se rendian, ellos no pensaban como nosotros, no se obsesionaban con ser los mejores en campeonatos. . .disfrutaban de cada batalla como si fuera la unica. . .yo era muy competitiva, si perdia me desilusionaba mucho. . .

Kai: Quieres jugar?

Emily: Que?

Kai: Je, acaso no te ves como para enfrentarme, tranquila no sera nada en serio. . .

Me estaba diciendo que queria enfrentarse conmigo. . .

Bueno, nunca me habia enfrentado a Dranzer, solo al BlackDranzer, estaria entretenido

Lanzamos nuestros y fue divertido, Trygator eramuy poderoso y Dranzer tambien, por supuesto no jugamos en serio. . .el que perdiera se lo tomaria a mal y tampoco queria estropear aquel dia que habia empezado de forma diferente. . .

Kai: Es poderoso pero no lo controlas lo suficiente!

Emily: Y tu lo harias mejor?

Kai: Por supuesto que si. . .

Me rei, los niños parecian emocionados viendo una batalla, aunque si lo hicieramos de verdad ese estadio no aguantaria el poder de nuestras bestias bit

Terminamos llamando a nuestros blades, el blade de Kai era muy rapido, y yo habia hecho un buen trabajo, el nuevo Dranzer aun seria mejor, tendria que verlo con mis propios ojos manejado por un blader de su categoria, yo era buena pero era realista y no era tan fuerte como el. . .

Seguimos paseando, habia un monton de gente paseando a sus perros, aquella zona del parque no era tan tranquila como la del principio. . .

Kai caminaba mas cerca mia. ..

Kai: Ha estado bien nuestro pequeño combate, deberias jugar mas. . .

Emily: Puede ser, quiza si jugara contra ti se me haria mas llevadero, Max me irrita. . .

Kai: Sigues molesta por lo del puesto. . . aunque no hables de ello

Emily: Claro que lo estoy Kai. . .pero. . .no me lo recuerdes ahora

Kai: Como quieras

Le agarre la mano y se sorprendio, me miro pero no me la aparto. . .se la agarre con fuerza, tenia ganas de ser mas fuerte, de tener mas confianza en mi y todo para ser mejor persona y para demostrarle a Kaique siempre se puede mejorar, ademas mientras estuviera a mi lado las cosas estarian bien, queria conocerlo pero antes debia conocerme mejor a mi misma. . .y realmente creerme lo que estaba pasando,te quiero Kai,estos dias han sido d elos mejores d emi vida, me haces feliz. .. pero no puedo decirtelo porque tengo miedo de asustarte, porque esto da mas miedo que cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, los sentimientos eran muy complicados y no era algo que se forzara, surgian, no se podian controlar, no se podian medir, no era cuantificables. . .


	25. ¿Emily y Kai?

**CAP 25: ¿EMILY Y KAI?**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Pasamos la mañana en el parque, pudimos ver los lugares mas fantasticos que habia en el, pero a la hora de comer volvimos al centro. . .

Kai me conto que tenia que seguir con su entrenamiento, pero no creo que se refiriera al de hoy, creo que tenia planes de marcharse y yo no podia sumir algo asi, era mejor engañarme a mi misma, no tuve el suficiente valor para preguntarselo directamente como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona, sentia un nudo en el pecho. . .

Cuando nos encontrabamos en la entrada. . .

Emily: Lo he pasado bien hoy, Kai!

No contesto, se me quedo mirando y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara

Emily: Esta semana terminaremos el anillo de ataque. . . y por lo tanto terminare al nuevo Dranzer

Kai: Eso esta bien. . .

Sabia que en cuanto lo terminara se iría. . . pero habian pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, a el no le importaba eso?

Alguien nos interrumpio

Max: Chicos. ..que haceis vosotros juntos? de donde vienen?- estabamos parados en la entrada

Emily: No creo que sea asunto Max!- me senti atacada con su interrogatorio

Max agacho la cabeza

Kai: Hemos dado una vuelta. ..

Max: Ustedes dos juntos. . .- Max no parecia creerselo, sus ojos se abrieron mucho

A que venia que dijera eso Kai, porque le decia eso. . .

Kai me miro, yo parecia que no estaba alli presente, estaba alucinando, Kai le habia dicho que habiamos dado una vuelta juntos y por lo tanto Max sabia que habia algo entre nosotros, senti miedo, miedo a que estropearan lo que teniamos Kai y yo

Emily: Max a que vienen tantas preguntas!- parecia un bacilisco y le torci la cara

Kai rio

Kai: Es lo que piensas Max, a mi me da exactamente igual lo que penseis. . .

Max: Estais juntos?

Me dieron ganas de golpearlo y eso que yo no era una persona violenta

Max: No lo hubiera imaginado. . .

Estaba muy roja, no solo de verguenza, estaba enfadada, Max siempre metiendo sus narices en todo, estaba harta. . .

Pero eso de estabamos juntos era relativo, es cierto que estos ultimos dias los habia pasado con Kai pero no habiamos hablado de eso y creo que no habia que digamos una relacion. ..

Apure el paso y los deje alli a los dos, no queria montar un numerito. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Max: He dicho algo malo, Kai? Se ha enfadado conmigo. . .

Kai: Creo que no le gustado que te enteraras. . .no le gusta hablar demasiado de sus cosas. . .

Max: En eso se parecen, no?

No conteste

Max: Vayamos dentro a comer. . .

Kai: Acaso no iba a salir?

Max: Estaba esperando a Jacob salio hace un rato y no ha vuelto, pero ya que tambien habeis llegado. . .vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre!

Entramos en el comedor, Emily estaba en una mesa sentada con Rick, parecia que su enfado no iba a pasarle rapido, le estaba cogiendo mania a Max, no habia otra explicacion, porque intentaba ocultar lo que habia sido evidente, era una tonteria, como ya dije a mi me daba igual lo que pensaran. . . ella y yo sabiamos como estabamos y era lo unico que importaba. . .

Max me estuvo contando lo que habian hecho la noche anterior, como si a mi me importara. . . vi para las mesas y Michael aun no habia aparecido. . .estaria con aquella chica todavia. . . Steve y Eddy parecian tener una conversacion interesante, seguro de lo que me estaba contando Max. . .

Max: Jacob tiene mucho exito en las chicas aunque no parecia interesado en ninguna, fue muy amable en todo momento. . .

Jacob era esa clase de chico que le caia bien a todo el mundo, no queria quedar por encima de nadie, era legal y por lo que veo tambien fiel, tenia a su novia en Miami, bastante lejos de aqui y parecia que no se le olvidaba. . .

Max seguia hablando aunque no le respondia. ..

Cogimos nuestra comida y yo me aleje sin decir nada. . . Max quedo parado sin saber que hacer y busco una mesa libre, yo comia habitualmente solo. . .

Al poco de sentarme pude ver a Jacob entrando por la puerta del comedor. . .

**(Narrado por Max)**

Me sentia desplazado, podria sentaqrme con Rick, pero estaba Emily y estaba molesta conmigo. .. no se si parecia demasiado interesado en saber, pero es que no me podia creer que ellos dos. ..

Steve y Eddy siempre se querian sentar con Michael o estaban a lo suyo, aunque eramos un equipo, habia ciertos grupos dentro de el, y Kai siempre que podia preferia comer solo. . .

Vi a Jacob entrar por la puerta, debi haberlo esperado. . .

En cuanto me vio se acerco

Jacob: Hola Max, que ocurre? Porque estas solo en esta mesa?

Max: Es algo largo de explicar. . .

Jacob: Espera que cojo la comida y me siento contigo. . .

Ya era algo tarde asi que no tuve que esperar demasiado para que se sentara conmigo

Jacob: Y bien, que ocurre amigo?

Max: No se si debo contarlo, Emily ya esta muy molesta conmigo. . .

Jacob: Parece que su rivalidad no solo queda en el estadio, ademas en el trabajo. . . que os ha pasado?

Max: Bueno. . .

Jacob: Yo no se lo pienso contar a nadie Max, no te fias de mi?

Max: No es eso. . .esta bien, necesito contarselo a alguien, pero no te lo vas a creer. . .

Jacob: Cuenta. . .

Max: Fui hasta la entrada por si te veia llegar, pense que no tardarias tanto. . .

Jacob: Me entretuve en una tienda, jeje, bueno continua. . .

Max: Y me encontre a Emily y Kai viniendo de la calle, pense que se habian encontrado o algo y les pregunte de donde venian. . .

Jacob: Y?

Max: Kai me dijo que salieron juntos. .. te lo puedes creer? Emily y Kai? Juntos?

Jacob: Eres poco observador amigo- se estaba riendo

Max: No te sorprende?

Jacob: En absoluto. . .yo me entere incluso antes de llegar al centro. . .

Max: Pero que dices?

Jacob: No es ningun secreto. . . lo que me sorprende es que Kai te lo haya dicho, aveces me sorprende este chico. . .

Max: Pero porque dices que lo sabias antes?

Jacob: Kai llego a Miami y me reto, empatamos y luego le dije que estaria en una fiesta en la playa, yo estaba acompañado de mi novia y varios amigos y amigas, una de las chicas Cloe, se acerco para hablarcon el y paso de ella, le pego un corte que alucinas. . .

Max: Pero eso no explica.. .eso es tipico de Kai

Jacob: Lo se, dejame terminar de contarte. .. cuando dejo a Cloe bastantemolesta, nos quedamos solos porque mi novia fue a hablar con ella. . ., Kai me conto que tenia que volver aqui porque alguien le estaba construtendo un beyblade mucho mejor.. .

Max: Aun quiere un beyblade mejor. . .eso no puede ser. . .si el ultimo que construyo Emily. . . y el que utiliza lo dejo herido. . . asi que Emily le esta construyendo otro. . .no nos ha dicho nada a nadie. . .

Jacob: Ahi me dio la respuesta, le pregunte si era un amigo suyo quien se lo construia y no respondio, supuse que se trataria de una chica y me lo acabo confirmando, si hacia caso a una chica despues de ver el comportamiento que tuvo con una de mis amigas es que habia algo mas y cuando llegue al centro y vi a Emily. . .me di cuenta, ademas si te lo pones a pensar tienen varios aspectos en comun. . .

Max: Yo no hubiera llegado a tanto. . . eres increible Jacob!, averiguaste eso con tan poca informacion. . .

Jacob: Seguro que si le hubieras prestado la misma atencion que yo tambien te hubieras dado cuenta. . . ahora comamos, que se nos va a enfriar. . . en cuanto a Emily, ya veras que se le pasa pronto. . .

Max: Eso espero. . .

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a jugar al beyblade, era divertido jugar contra Jacob que no se enfadaba como los demas. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Rick: Porque Max no se sienta hoy con nosotros. . . em he perdido algo?- me pregunto

Emily: Max se mete en lsoa suntos que no le importan. . .

Rick: Ya veo. . .bueno yo no quiero meterme en vuestras cosas. . .

Poco hablamos Rick y yo, me mostro el nuevo beyblade que habia diseñado Judy para el y me dijo las caracteristicas nuevas que presentaba, pero no era gran cosa comparado con el beyblade que llevaba entre manos, el nuevo Dranzer no tenia rival

Me levante en cuanto termine de comer y me despedi de Rick. . .sabia que queria hacer cualquier cosa menois estar alli rodeada de todos ellos. . .

Sali del comedor y subi hasta mi cuarto le di un portazo a la puerta

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Termine de comer. . ., tenia que hablar con Emily. .. quiza era hora de dejar las cosas claras. . .

Subi las escaleras rapido, Max y Jacob habian salido justoa antes que yo del comedor, iban dos pisos mas arriba por las escaleras, llegue a la puerta de Emily y pete

Nadie me abrio ni me contesto

Kai: Emily! Puedes abrir la puerta?

Emily la abrio pero ni me miro, se volvio a sentar en la silla enfrente del ordenador

Cerre la puerta

Kai: Que te ha pasado? Me sorprendi que te enfadaras tanto con Max. . .

Emily: Escucho el nombre de Max en todos lados. .. que si Max hace esto que si Max hace lo otro y aun encima tiene que meterse en mis cosas. . .

Kai: Te molesta que le haya dicho que habiamos salido juntos?

Emily: Bueno eso no es correcto del todo. .. tu me seguiste y al final acabamos paseando juntos. . .- creo que hacia un esfuerzo por no ser tan desagradable conmigo. .. - no me molesta que digas eso, me sorprendistes, debo admitirlo. . .

Kai: Je, se nota que no me conoces del todo bien, eh?- me pare alado de ella- me da igual lo que piense tu equipo o cualquiera. . .

Emily: Ya veo, pero entonces dime, que hay entre nosotros? Porque no hemos hablado de eso, no?

Kai: No! Pero sabes que me ire pronto. . .- me costaba decirlo, quiza nunca me habia sucedido una situacion igual, no habia tenido que dejar a alguien que me importara de esa manera atras. . .

Emily agacho la cabeza

Emily: Lo se, por eso venistes aqui, para mejorar y te iras para seguir haciendolo, porque lo unico que te importa es vencer a Tyson. . .

Kai: Es el motivo de mi viaje. . .- esas ultimas palabras las habia dicho mas enfadada- pero no esperaba. .. estar contigo Emily. ... me costo decir eso, demasiado. . ., pero era mas importante de lo que le demostraba

Emily: Yo tampoco y lo sabes. . .cuando llegaste yo estaba saliendo con Michael. . . y ahora apenas nos hablamos. ..

Kai: Estara molesto porque lo dejaste. . .

Emily: Igual que estare yo contigo entonces. . .

Kai: No me ire hasta que termines a Dranzer, y aun quedan unos dias para eso, no?

Emily: Entonces no deberia terminarlo nunca. . . asi no te irías de aqui...-no pude verme a la cara

Kai: Emily. . .

Emily: Kenny me ha escrito algo que seguro que te interesara. . .

Kai: Kenny te escribe?

Sabia que a el siempre le habia gustado Emily. . .pero no sabia todo lo que habia ocurrido aqui, ademas. . . a el lo volvia loco cualquier chica, recuerdo verlo cuando vio a Mariah, y tambien los ultimos dias que pase en Japon, escuchaba repetitivamente un CD de MingMing, prefiero no recordar eso. . .

Emily: Claro, siempre nos cuenta cosas interesantes a mi y a Judy, lee esto. . .- decia mientras buscaba en su correo electronico

_Hola, Emily:_

_Que tal por New York?, aqui Tyson sigue mejorando y Daichi ha vuelto. . .seguimos entrenando duro, como les va a vuestro equipo? y sobre todo a Max? espero que mejoreis mucho porque no sabemos cuando sera el proximo campeonato, tampoco sabemos si los G-Revolution jugaremos unidos otra vez o cada cual en su equipo. . . pero una cosa esta clara Tyson quiere seguir siendo el campeon mundial. . ._

_He estado haciendo unas investigaciones. . ._

El resto no me importaba, asi que Tyson estaba entrenando duro, eh?, eso me daban mas ganas de vencerlo.. .

Emily: Sabia que te interesaria, no dices, nada?

Kai: Porque me lo enseñaste? Sabes que me entran mas ganas de seguir mejorando y por lo tanto. . .

Emily: Ya se que tendras mas ganas de irte. . . pero no podia ocultarte esto sobre parte de tu equipo Kai. . .me importas, sabes?

Esas palabras. . .decian mas de lo que parecian. .. igual que las mias. . .

Le agarre la cara y la bese, ella aun estaba pensativa

Kai: Aun quedan unos dias para que. . .

Emily: Lo se Kai, lo se. . .

Me abrazo con fuerza, nos volvimos a besar, no sabia como afrontar esto y dejarla. . .era demasiado duro. . .


	26. El blade perfecto

**CAP 26: EL BLADE PERFECTO**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Pasaron los dias bastante rápido... para mi desgracia. . .logramos terminar el proyecto y cada dia que pasaba sabia que era otro dia menos el que me quedaba junto a Kai. . .

Max me estresaba todavia mas, uno porque desde que sabia lo nuestro apenas podia verme a la cara y la otra era que queria quitarme mi puesto y se tomaba mas en serio de lo que pensaba el trabajo aunque no podia compararse conmigo claro. . .

El anillo de ataque fue todo un exito, Rick lo probo y la potencia que alcanzaba era hasta entonces inimaginable, demasiado poder y resistencia. . .

Fue entonces cuando se lo tenia que decir a Kai. . . tampoco los demas excepto Max, Rick y Jacob sabian lo del nuevo anillo, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus deportes preferidos para preocuparse del beyblade, desde luego no les veia demasiadas posibilidades de participar en el equipo la proxima vez que hubiera campeonato mundial. ..

Me encontre a Kai saliendo de la enfermeria, al final le habian aconsejado que tuviera unos dias mas las vendas, pero ese dia habia llegado igual que el del blade perfecto

Emily: Y bien? Ya estas recuperado?

Kai: Tu sabes que ya estaba bien desde hacia tiempo. . .

Emily: Si estuvieras tan bien no harias caso de los medicos. . .- sonrie

Kai: Como digas- dijo con ese tono tipico de el

Emily: Tengo algo que decirte. . .Kai- mi voz cambio se hizo casi imperceptible

Kai: Que ocurre?

Emily: Ya hemos acabado el anillo de ataque, mañana podras tener a tu Dranzer terminado. . .

Kai: Ya veo. . .

Emily: Sera el mejor blade que hayas visto con tus propios ojos, he analizado punto por punto cada pieza, cada nivel de energia para que sea compatible. . .

Kai me agarro mi muñeca derecha y tiro de mi hacia el

Emily: Que haces?

Kai: Gracias

Me sonroje

Emily: No tienes que decirme eso. . . tu solo tienes un sueño como yo el mio. ..

Kai: El tuyo cual es? tener el puesto de Judy?- sonrio

Emily: Antes lo era, creo que ahora aspiro mas alto

Kai: Que?

Emily: ahora no se si es el puesto que quiero. . .

Kai: Entonces que haces compitiendo con Max. . .

Emily: No es que no lo quiera. . .pero me gustaria algo que me diera mas de libertad. . .

Kai: A que te refieres?

Emily: Judy siempre tiene que rendir cuentas. . .y a mi no me gusta eso. . .

Kai sonrio

Kai: Je, querrias estar aun mas arriba que Judy?, me sorprendes Emily! pero ella es la maxima autoridad de investigacion en uno de los mejores centros de investigacion del mundo. . .

Emily: Tienes razon. . . es una locura. . .

Kai: Puede que no sea tan dificil de alcanzar como piensas. . . tu eres inteligente. . . no tendras problemas para poder superar a tus adversarios en tu trabajo, claro!

Me hizo sonrojar mas, eso era un cumplido? yo sabia que era inteligente, pero que Kai me lo dijera me hacia feliz. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me despedi de Emily y fui a entrenar un poco. . . pronto tendria el nuevo Dranzer. . . seria la herremienta perfecta para derrotar a Tyson. . .

Emily paso la tarde terminando el blade y no quise entretenerla demasiado asi que visite a los gatos, me despedi de ellos, pasado mañana no estaria alli... era mucho mas facil despedirse de los animales que de las personas. . . se que me echarian de menos, pero Emily se ocuparia de ellos en mi ausencia, eso lo sabia. .. pensaria que asi estaria mas cerca de mi asi. ..

Otra cosa era despedirme de Emily. .. no queria hacerlo. . .no me gustaban las despedidas ni darle demasiadas explicaciones a la gente. . . la echaria de menos. . . siempre sere un chico solitario. . .con ella no era necesario cambiar. . . no me pedia que cambiara, le gustaba como soy. ..

No queria pensar demasiado en eso, pero era inevitable, no podia hacer otra cosa, no podia cambiar mi destino, mi vida, ni siquiera por ella, yo deseaba enfrentar a Tyson de nuevo y nadie me impediria que esa batalla se llevara a cabo, pero queria tener posibilidades, y gracias a Emily y su trabajo, y mi entrenamiento esta vez no podia perder. . .

Por la noche Emily me mostro el anillo, se las habia arreglado para moldear otro estilo de anillo, es decir, sin que sus compañeros supieran nada me habia construido el anillo con aquel metal, creo que se meteria en problemas. . . pero a ella no le parecia importar demasiado, decia que era parte de su investigacion particular, ademas creia que mas adelante se distribuiria por todo el mundo aquel tipo de beyblade. . .pero sumado a mi potencial lo haria diferente, perfecto!

Yo ansiaba la perfeccion, lo puse en mi mano, pensar que una cosa tan pequeña y aparentemnete inofensiva me daria tanto poder, recorde cuando tenia en mis manos a BlackDranzer, pero aquella sensacion era muy diferente, si era de poder pero no desprendia ningun tipo de aura maligno, se que aquel blade estaria acabado y habia sido construido con corazon, con buenas intenciones, creo que al final eso iba mas conmigo. . .puede que intentara aparentar algo que no era. . .quiza para que no me encontraran mis puntos debiles, aunque no lo creais tambien los tengo. . .

Me quede dormido en su cama, ella estuvo toda la noche trabajando aunque quise impedirselo no cedio,solo habia una pequeña luz en el cuarto que iluminaba la mesa donde hacia los ultimos ajustes del blade. . .

Cuando desperte todavia esta despierta, estiro los brazos y suspiro, estaba de espaldas a mi, no sabia que ya esta despierto, me gustaba mirarla. . . se habia pasado toda la noche en vela por mi. . .

Kai: Deberias descansar. . . aun tienes una hora antes de empezar con tu trabajo. . .

Emily se giro, tenia los ojos hinchados y mediocerrados

Kai: Que te ocurre?

Emily: Ya lo he terminado. . .ya no tienes nada masque te retenga aqui. ..

Ahora entendia porque no se habia hechado a dormir. . .habia estado llorando por la noche, su cara lo decia. . .

Kai: No seas asi. . . Tu tambien tienes cosas por las que luchar y esforzarte. . .

Emily: pero yo se a lo que no renunciaria. . .aun por encima de mi trabajo, Kai. . .

No podia ser tan importante para ella, no podia serlo, me negaba a ser tan importante, me dolia el pecho

Kai: Si lo hicieras no lo harias de manera racional. . .puedes estar con alguien y que te deje al poco de empezar algo. . . te quedarias sin trabajo y sin esa persona por la que renunciaste a tu sueño. . .

Emily: Si esa persona. . .dejalo. . .da igual. . .

Se acerco a la cama y se tumbo a mi lado, no me miraba, solo al techo

Emily: Te echare de menos. . .- casi rompe a llorar

No dije nada, quiza el silencio habia respondido a su pregunta, no em gustaba verla asi, pero sabia que lo pasaria mal, sobre todo los primeros dias despues de mi partida. . .quiza hasta que alguien ocupara mi lugar. .. no queria pensar en eso, pero acabaria pasando. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me dolia todo el cuerpo,los ojos me escocian, la cabeza parecia estar bloqueada, cerre los ojos y me quede dormida alado de el, a la hora me desperto, tenia que ocuparme de mis tareas. .. ya quedaba poco para que se fuera

La mañana fue muy pesada, estaba cansada. . .parecia ausente, me habia pasado la noche trabajando y llorando tambien. . .

Le habia dado ya el blade a Kai cuando sali de mi cuarto antes de ir al laboratorio, en cualquier momento se marcharia. . .

Me estaba esperando cuando sali del area de investigacion. . .

Kai: Vamos

Emily: Vamos?

Kai: Tengo que probarlo. . .-miro el blade- fuera de aqui. . .

Emily: y donde piensas probarlo?- no creia que un callejon fuera adecuado, el poder del blade era demasiado fuerte, tendria que ser un sitio abierto y en el que nadie corriera peligro. . .

Kai: Conozco el lugar perfecto. . .

Deje mi carpeta y mis anotaciones en mi cuarto y marchamos del centro, solo habia comido un sandwich a media mañana. . .

Estuve contandole las modificaciones que habia hecho en Dranzer, no se si le llegue a aburrir. . . pero Kai era una de esas personas que podia seguir una conversacion del tipo que fuera, no se perdia comprendiendo conceptos, era un chico listo!

Cogimos varios medios de transporte, no se a donde nos dirigiamos, pero llegamos a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, habia zonas boscosas. . .

Kai: Aqui es!

Emily: Nunca habia estado aqui! como has encontrado esto? Esta bastante alejado de la gente. ..

Kai: Es donde. . . probe la otra vez a Dranzer!

Que? era alli donde se habia hecho la herida! yo me habia sentido muy culpable de aquello y aunque se habai recuperado se que le quedaria la cicatriz, y a mi el mal mommento que pase. . .

Emily: Ya veo. .. aqui te hiciste. . .la herida. . .

Kai: Olvidate de eso!

Emily: No puedo olvidarlo. . .ademas a partir de ahi comenzo todo- no pude verle a los ojos, agache la cabeza

El ignoro mi comentario y puso el blade en el lanzador

Kai: LET IT RIP!

Comenzo a hacer un enorme circulo pero no perfecto, tendria que entrenar hasta mejorar su precision, como habian tenido que hacer en tantas ocasiones al cambiar un beyblade, incluida yo, claro, sabiamos lo que implicaba tener un beyblade nuevo. . .

Pero eso era lo de menos, solo la punta de apoyo del blade habia dejado un gran surco detras de el y cuando golpeo una roca la hizo polvo. . .

Kai: Tenias razon. . .es demasiado el poder. . .-decia perplejo- voy a tener que practicar bastante hasta dominarlo

Emily: Mientras no te hagas daño. . .no puedes depender solo del blade, tu bestia bit tambien es importante en esto Kai, la victoria o la derrota no dependeran del aspecto fisico de un beyblade sino de la fuerza de su beyluchador. . .

Se echo a reir

Emily: Que tiene tanta gracia. . .

Kai: Que una cientifica me diga eso. . .no eras tu la que creias que solo con un buen diseño del beyblade ya tenias asegurada la victoria?

Tenia razon, yo pensaba asi. . .y aun no podia desprenderme de ciertas percepciones al respecto. . .

Kai: Increible- dijo mientras cogia el blade del suelo

Hizo unos cuantos lanzamientos mas, yo observaba un poco alejada, estaba sentada en una roca, comenzaba a hacer mas fresco. . .

Volvimos a media tarde y fui a pedir algo de comer. ..

Kai: Te acompaño, yo necesito comer algo tambien. . .

Fue una de las pocas veces que comi con el, solia apartarse y hacerlo solo, me hizo recordar cuando llego al centro y me cayo la bandeja de las manos, parecia una estupida. . .y todo lo que habia pasado en unos dias. . .

Comiamos bocadillos, porque a esa hora yo no servian platos hasta la noche. . .

Jacob y Max nos saludaron, me costo tragar un bicado cuando vi eso. . .

Kai se iria pronto, quiza hoy, quiza mañana o quiza pasado mañana. . .

Pasamos lanoche juntos. . ., pero fue diferente a las otras veces. . . tuve la sensacion de que Kai se iria mañana. . .me dio una corazonada y yo no creia en esas cosas, pero era como si lo supiera. . .

Hablo menos incluso que de lo habitual. . .me habia mordido un labio. . .me dolia saber que esta seguramente seria nuestra ultima vez, una sansacion de vacio me inundo, una sensacionqn eu no me gusto nada, me faltaba el aire y las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas mientras intentaba dormir. . .

Te marchas Kai. . . Lo se


	27. Jueves

Hola! Aqui el esperado capitulo. . .uno de los mas importantes de este fic. . .respondiendo a toaneo07, en este capitulo Michael ya se entera jeje, al fin, no? jeje, creo que estaba demasiado preocupado en molestarla jeje jeje. . .y a MC este capitulo tambien es tragico, pobre Emily no paran de ocurrirle cosas. . . pero quien no ha tenido una mala racha? o quien no ha sufrido por amor? aveces por no correspondido o otras por no poder estar junto a esa persona por diversas circunstancias. . . creo que los sentimientos es algo demasiado complicado. . .

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y me escriben comentarios, de verdad los agradezco^^, me animan a escribir mas^^

**CAP 27: JUEVES**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me levante temprano, queria marcharme antes de que se despertara, estaba tranquila a mi lado. . .

Queria salir de alli. . .me dolia permanecer un minuto mas alli, me levante y bordee la cama, cogi mi blade de su mesa. . .luego la mire y no pude evitar acercarme a ella. . .dormia tan tranquila, le acaricie una mejilla que estaban un poco sonrojadas. . .adios Emily! aunque no lo creas te echare de menos. . .pero las cosas deben ser asi, quizas no debi empezar nada de esto. . . pero ahora ya esta. . .

Sali de su cuarto. .. ya estaba decidido no. . . pero porque me costaba tanto abri la puerta de mi habitacion y metia las ultimas cosas en mi bolsa. . .mire por la ventana. . .ya no volveria a ver aquella vista. ..

Fui a la sala de entrenamiento porque al salir vi una luz que venia de aquel piso, era Rick

Deje mi bolsa en el suelo haciendo un ruido, parecia que estaba entrenando con su nuevo beyblade, Emily me habia dicho que Judy se lo habia mejorado y queria probarlo. . .queria saber si el alumno habia superado al maestro, seria mejor el blade de Emily que el construido por Judy?

Rick: Que haces aqui, Kai? Todavia es muy temprano. . .

Kai: Pero veo que tu tambien estas despierto, no?

Rick: Por supuesto!

Kai: Querias un enfrentamiento conmigo, no?

Rick: Je, estamos hablando el mismo lenguaje, eh?

Preparamos nuestros blades y los lanzamos, era cierto que aquel blade era poderoso, desde mi primer enfrentamiento con Rick, este era mucho mejor, ninguno de nosotros queriamos ceder, pareciamos rivales parejos pero yo estaba en otro nivel

Kai: Veo que has mejorado, aunque no sera suficiente. . .

Rick: Como siempre, eh?

Kai: Vamos Dranzer, acaba con el!

Habia creado una nueva jugada, desde que me habia encontrado con Jacob habia mejorado mi patron de ataque, pero ahora no solo era un mar de llamas. . . habia transformado toda la energia concentrandola en un solo punto, era como una bala que siempre daba en el blanco. . .

Rick: Que demonios!

Era imposible verlo venir. . . el blade de Rick salio disparado cerca mia, fui a recogerlo queria ver si habia algun tipo de daño en su blade, solo pequeños rasguños, era lo que temia, era del mismo metal que mi beyblade, pero parecia que el mio estaba por encima del suyo, se lo di en la mano, parecia defraudado, mi blade estaba intacto. . .

Rick: Es imposible Kai! Mi blade esta totalmente renovado! Judy. . .

Kai: Je, sabes que Rick. . . el alumno ha superado a su maestro. . .

Rick: Que dices?

Kai: Nada. . .- cogi mi bolsa del suelo y le di la espalda

Rick: Te vas?

No respondi. .. me limite a seguir mi camino. . .

Me encontre con Max en el pasillo, parecia somnoliento. . .

Max: Kai, ya estas despier. . .-miro mi mochila- te vas?

Kai: que pasa si es asi?-dije con superioridad, lo decia por Emily

Max: Yo pense. . .que te quedarias mas. . .entonces Emily?

Kai: Esto no es asunto suyo. . .

Max: No lo sabe? Pero Kai. . . como le haces eso?

No respondi y continue de nuevo mi camino, dejandolo con la palabra en la boca. . . no sabia lo que esto significaba para mi, lo que estaba sintiendo es como si estuviera fuera de mi propio cuerpo y una extraña sensacion me envolvia, era dolor, pero no un dolor fisico, dolia mas. ..

**(Narrado por Max)**

Kai no podia hacerle esto a Emily, no podia irse sin decirle nada. . .no pude ni pensar, solo sali corriendo hacia su cuarto. . .

Pete en la puerta con fuerza gritando su nombre pero ella no me respondio, creo que me ignoraba pero no era momento para eso Emily, ella tambien era mi compañera yo la podria considerar amiga aunque creo que no era mutuo. . .

Max: Emily, por favor abre! Kai se va!

Habia funcionado. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Desperte con la voz de Max, que queria a estas horas, aun me quedaban unos minutos para levantarme, mire el reloj de mi mesa. . . Kai ya se habia levantado? no estaba junto a mi

Max: Emily, por favor abre! Kai se va!

Que? No era una pesadilla habia escuchado bien, no me lo pense dos veces y me vesti lo mas rapido posible, cogi mi bata blanca tambien y me la estaba poniendo mientras abria la puerta y empuje a Max hacia un lado, ya le daria las gracias mas tarde. . .

Max: Se acaba de marchar Emily! Si corres lo alcanzaras. . .

Baje rapido las scaleras y me encontre a Jacob. . .

Jacob: Emily? Que ocurre?

No conteste, lo siento Jacob no estoy para dar explicaciones, mi cara debia estar fuera de lugar. . .

Sali por la puerta del edificio, no lo veia, ahora me costaria saber para donde habia ido,llegue a la verja del reciento y mire para las calles estaban llenas de gente pero pude reconocerlo, no estaba demasiado lejos. .. llevaba su camiseta negra y la bolsa marron a la espalda. . .

Llegue cerca de el. . .estabamos en una zona bastante abierta porque habia un pequeño parque. ..

Emily: Kai! Kai, no te vayas!- mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y casi no podia respirar entre la angustia y la carrera que habia hecho hasta alli

No se giro a verme, solo se paro

Emily: Estos dias no han significado nada para ti. . .contestame Kai!- dije mientras le tocaba un brazo

Kai: No! Solo me has interesado para que me construyeras el mejor beyblade del mundo. . .

El mundo se me cayo encima, no podian ser ciertas sus palabras. . . no podia haberme mentido. . .todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos. . .me negaba a creerlo. . .

Kai: Estuvo bien mientras duro. . . pero nada mas. . .

Me dolia demasiado, era algo que no podia soportar, me habia estado usando? no habia sentido nada por mi? solo queria su beyblade perfecto? me habia ilusionado por alguien que nunca habia sentido nada por mi? porque entonces me habia engañado tanto tiempo? porque?

Emily: Te odio!- nunca me habian hecho tanto daño, nunca. . .

Le golpee la cara con fuerza, era. . .lo peor que habia conocido, se habia estado burlando de mi, simplemente utilizandome. . .sin importarle mis sentimientos. . .

Heche a correr hacia el centro, ni siquiera podia mirar hacia donde iba porque las lagrimas salian de mis ojos con fuerza. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Lo siento Emily. . . m lo merezco. . . es la unica manera de poder marcharme de aqui. . .

Me vino a la cabeza una noche que pasamos juntos y las palabras que me habia dicho entonces " me gusta estar contigo, Kai"

Me dolia la cabeza, sentia un zumbido atravesandomela. . .

Adios New York! Adios Emily!

Apure el paso. . . cogeria un autobus para alejarme de aqui lo mas rapido posible, habia una parada bastante cerca. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Llegue corriendo al centro, casi no podia respirar, me dolia la cabeza, el pecho. . .era una puñalada que no se iba. . . fui mas despacio cuando vi a Max y Jacob fuera de la puerta del edificio

Max: Emily. . .- su cara expresaba tristeza

Yo no queria que me vieran asi, que nadie sintiera pena por mi, que luego se rieran de esto. . . ya me habia bastado. . . no se si podria soportar esto. . .habia sido una mentira todo? no lo podia creer. . .no!

Llore con mas intensidad y me abrace a Max, no lo hubiera hecho en una situacion normal. . .

Max: Lo siento mucho Emily. . .

Emily: Max. . .- me abrace mas fuerte a el, yo era un poco mas alta

Jacob: No entiendo como ha podido hacer esto. .. no se ha despedido ni nada. .. - no conocia ese lado de Jacob. . . estaba enfadado, muy enfadado- no pienso permitir que vaya sin escucharme, no puede hacer esto!

Max: No hagas tonterias Jacob! El no te escuchara. . .- se le corto al voz cuando volvio a fijarse en mi

Jacob salio corriendo haciendo el camino que habia hecho yo hacia unos minutos. . .

Michael, Steve y Eddy se acercaron al vernos abrazados a Emily y a mi

Michael: Vaya vaya, ahora te fijas en niños, no Emily?

Steve y Eddy se rieron

Max: Callate Michael! No te enteras de nada, no?

Mire hacia el chico que habia estado conmigo hacia unas semanas. . . mi cara debia expreasr todo lo que sentia porque se quedo callado durante unos segundos hasta que reacciono

Michael: Que te ha pasado, Emily?- dijo preocupado, preocupado por mi? me hubiera hecho reir en otras circunstancias. . .

Steve: Que ocurre?

Max: Kai se ha ido.. .

Michael: Y que importa que ese se vaya, eh?- se quedo pensando en lo que habia dicho y me miro- no puede ser. . .

Se habia dado cuenta? siii, yo queria a Kai. . . se habia pasado el tiempo intentandome hacerme daño con chicas y con comentarios que no se habia enterado que ya habia alguien que me importaba. . .no solo eso, alguien que queria mas que nunca habia querido a nadie. . . y se habia ido. . .

Micael: Asi que te gusta ese, eh?Asi que estabas con el? Por eso no querias seguir comigo?-cada pregunta la habia formulado con mas ira

Max: No creo que sea el momento Michael!- Max se alejo de mi y me agarro un hombro- sera mejor que vayamos dentro. . .deberias descansar Emily!

Me habia pasado con Max ultimamente no tenia porque ser tan amable conmigo. . . no tenia porque. . .

Steve y Eddy parecian sorprendidos como Michael pero ellos no estaban enfadados conmigo

Eddy: Quien lo hubiera pensado. . .

Steve: Yo no. . .

Michael: Quiero saberlo Emily!

Steve: Este no e smomento amigo. . .- lo agarro porque nos iba a seguir

**(Narrado por Jacob)**

Corri lo mas rapido que podia, estaba acostumbrado a hacer deporte, pero no conocia demasiado la ciudad, me habia dejado llevar, correr en linea recta, traspase un parque y no habia rastro de Kai. . .

Perdi la esperanza cuando lo vi. . . era un milagro. . . estaba alado de una parada con la mirada ausente. . . realemnte no le habia importado Emily? me parecia extraño. . . no podia ser tan frio. .. yo sabia que le importaba. . . pero porque le hacia eso. . . la habia destrozado. . .

Jacob: Kai! Ya te marchas sin decir nada!

Kai no me contesto cuando me acerque, me dio la espalda

Jacob: No sabia que fueras tan cobarde. . . tienes miedo de sentir algo por alguien? por eso escpas, eh? tampoco te importamos tus amigos? como el has hecho algo asi a Emily? La has destrozado. . .

Kai: Crees que eres mi amigo? no me hagas reir. . .en cuanto a Emily,solo me ha interesado para conseguir esto- me mostro a Dranzer- ademas no esta nada mal la chica. . .acaso no me entiendes, eh?

Lo golpee contra un lado de la marquesina de la parada, la gente nos observaba un par de chicos intento separarnos. . .

Jacob: No he podido equivocarme tanto contigo, Kai!

Kai: Superalo Jacob. . .- se rio

Era la persona mas fria que habia conocido, la persona que no mostraba sentimientos. . .

Jacob: No puedes tratar a una chica asi! Te odiara para siempre. . .no podra superar esto. . .

Kai: Quiza estaras tu ahi para apoyarla. . . si tanto te preocupa- me golpeo la mano parasoltarse y me dio la espalda. . .

Subio al autobus

Jacob: Kai! Eres. . .despreciable! Kai. . .te vas aarrepentir de esto!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me sente en uno d elos asientos de atras, Jacob me seguia mirando desde fuera del autobus. ..no entendia porque hacia esto? porque nadie me comprendia? era buen tipo pero muy pesado. . . me habia sorprendido como habia defendido a Emily, al final quedaba mejor acompañada d elo que pensaba. . .

El autobus comenzo a andar. . . perdi de vista al surfista. . .

Senti algo que recorria mi cara, me lleve la mano y.. . estaba llorando. . .estaba llorando! Me negaba a hacerlo, perocuanto mas lo pensaba mas lo hacia. . .Emily. . .

Me tuve que tapar la cara con ambas manos para evitar gritar, luego golpee mi asiento con la mano izquierda con fuerza, gente del autobus me vieron, me habian visto llorar, era rabia, dolor. . .

Mire el panel del autobus que me mostraba la calle donde me encontraba. . .mire la hora. .. eran las 8.30. . .era Jueves. . .mi primer dia fuera de alli. . .me habia apartado de algo demasiado importante. . .pero tenia que continuar mi camino como hacia, lejos de New York, lejos de Emily, Adios!


	28. No soy el mismo desde que me fui

**CAP 28: NO SOY EL MISMO DESDE QUE ME FUI**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me quede dormido en mitad de mi viaje, me dirigia hacia el sur, solo habia estado en EEUU y habia bastantes paises interesantes que podia visitar. . . me dolia la cabeza y los ojos, habia estado llorando, yo llorando. . . me estaba comiendo la cabeza diciendome que habia hecho lo correcto, aunque se que habia destrozado a Emily. . .y la echaba ya de menos, aunque fuera verla desde lejos como hacia cuando comiamos, o cuando se quedaba dormida. . .esos pequeños detalles que no volveria a sentir. . .no la volveria a ver seguramente en mucho tiempo, ademas. . .no creo que quisiera saber nada de mi. . .

Llegue a Mexico despues de unas largas horas de viaje, cogi varios medios de transporte pero al fin llegue a la Ciudad de Mexico y fui a la sede de la BBA, pude verme en un espejo y mi cara no tenia el mejor aspecto, la pintura azul se me habia extendido mas por la cara debido. . .debido ya sabeis a que. . .maldita sea. . .golpee una columna con el puño y una de las chicas de la sala me llamo la atencion, me daba igual, ellas no entendian lo que me estaba pasando. . .

Les pregunte por algun beyluchador interesante, no sabia nada sobre algun beyjugador de alli, me dijeron que habia un grupo de hermanos bastante conocidos en la zona pero que no consideraban interesantes los campeonatos. . . vivian en una hacienda a varios km de alli. . . me aseguraron que eran de lo mejor pero que no accedian a jugar con cualquiera. . .pocos eran los que tenian ese honor. . .

Descanse aquella noche en un hotel que me pagaron los de la BBA de ese pais. . . era bueno saber eso. . .no tendria que pagar alli nada. .. probablemente mi dinero se agotaria mas pronto de lo que habia planeado, tendria que trabajar cuando llegara el momento. . . pero eso no me importaba demasiado. . .

La habitacion del hotel era bastante grande me tumbe en la cama cansado, deje mi bolsa en el suelo. . . me acorde mas que todo aquel dia de ella, todas las noches las pasaba con ella. . . era la primera vez en varios dias que dormia solo y se me hizo extraño. . .me tuve que lavar la cara. . . no podia dormir y abri la ventana de la habitacion para que me diera el aire. . .me quede dormido apoyado en ella. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No tengo nada que decir. . .no quiero ver a nadie, me siento la persona mas idiota del mundo. . .

no podia seguir llorando no tenia ni fuerzas, Max me habia acompañado hasta mi cuarto y le dije que nadie me molestara hoy. . .no hizo preguntas. . .

Me sente en mi silla y deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la mesa, mi cabeza estaba entre mis brazos. . .no sentia nada, solo un dolor agudo en la garganta, no me dejaba respirar. . .queria seguir llorando pero no podia. . .

Kai. . . como me habias podido engañar tanto. . . y porque. . .yo te hubiera hecho el beyblade de todas maneras sin necesidad de que me hicieras tanto daño. . .yo. .. yo. . .eres muy importante para mi. . .hasta entonces habia estado sola y no me importaba. . .pero ahora. .. no me gustaba estar asi, sola. . . era una palabra que me hacia demasiado daño tanto como el que me acababas de hacer. . .

Habias podido fingir tan bien. . . cada abrazo, cada beso. . .cada palabra. . .me parecia mentira todo pero porque entonces me habias querido hacer daño. . .lo habias conseguido, me has destrozado. . . no quiero saber nada sobre este sentimiento, para que perder el tiempo queriendo cuando dolia tanto. . .no quiero volver a querer. . .me niego a hacerlo. . .querria decir que te odio pero todavia no puedo. . .necesito tiempo para hacerlo. . .aunque ahora me parece imposible. . .

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude "no!" seguro que me habia escuchado bastante gente del centro pero esas cosas ahora eran secundarias. . .

Me sentia sin fuerzas, solo una lagrima recorria una de mis mejillas. . .ya no me quedaban muchas mas por ahora.. .

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero Judy llamo a mi puerta, seguramente Max o alguno d elos otros le habia explicado lo ocurrido, me insistio en que abriera. . .pero yo no queria verla ni a ella ni a nadie. . .solo queria que Kai volviera. . .algo imposible. . .Kai. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Apenas dormi, pero lo poco que lo hice me ayudo sobre mi dolor de cabeza, aun sentia dolor pero la intensidad era menor, me sentia culpable de lo que le habia hecho a la pelirroja, mi pelirroja favorita. . .

Me frote los ojos me dolian. . .recorde cuando se habia ido mi padre sin decir nada mas que lo habia hecho para cumplir su sueño, yo era un niño y lo habia pasado realmente mal, yo estaba muy unido a mi padre. . .habia llorado toda una noche y con el tiempo lo llegue a odiar, odiar por dejar a su hijo solo. . .

no era muy diferente a mi padre le habia hecho algo parecido a Emily, ella sentia por mi. . .queria estar conmigo. . .y yo me fui humillandola y haciendole creer que no me importaba, cuando era mentira. ..

con el tiempo me odiaria aunque por lo que la conocia era bastante sensible y sobre todo con ella misma, estaria destrozada y tambien me dolia pensar en eso. . .pero habia sido egoista y pense en mi mismo, sino le hacia daño, sabia que no podria dejarla para alcanzar la perfeccion. . .para vencer a Tyson! pero ahora eso no me parecia lo primordial y eso me preocupaba. .. no soy el mismo desde que me fui. . . me ha traido demasiados recuerdos, volver al pasado todas estas sensaciones. . .

Me duche y me vesti, solo me quedaba pintarme mis cuatro triangulos azules, pero. . . donde habia dejado la pintura. .. no podia ser. .. la habia dejado en mi cuarto del centro. . .mierda! me sentia extraño sin ellas. . .estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarlas. . . tendria que comprar otra. . . fue lo primero que hice. . .cuando sali del hotel y luego me prepare para ir a aquella hacienda que me depararia, pero mas vale que me mantuviera ocupado porque mi cabeza necesitaba hacer algo, yo no podia ser tan debil, no!

Revolvi en mi bolsillo y cogi la moneda que me habia dado Tala, os parecera una tonteria pero probaria. . . tenia una pregunta que hacerle, habia hecho bien? cara si, cruz no, salio cruz. . .esto debia estar trucado. . . ademas porque le hacia caso a esto, estaba demasiado mal, sino no haria estas tonterias. . .

Debia volver? Cara si, cruz no, salio cara. ..

Me estaba volviendo mas loco, la meti en mi bolsillo, debia seguir mi camino, que tonterias!

Me llevo 3 horas llegar a aquella hacienda era enorme, no era tipico para mi ver aquel tipo de paisajes, su forma de vivir alli. . .tenian a trabajadore a su cargo trabajando tierras. . .mientras los señoritos no hacian nada. . .

eso de la escala de poder si era conocido para mi

Llegue alli y vi a dos trabajadores que les pregunte por los dos beyluchadores y se encogieron de hombros, no me dijeron nada, siguieron con lo suyo. . .

Pero un chico estaba cerca de la puerta de la entrada a la casa

Chico: Asi que vienes buscando a dos beyluchadores? y tu quien eres?

Kai: Soy Kai Hiwatari!

Chico: Pues bienvenido a nuestra hacienda, yo me llamo Luis. . .has encontrado a uno d elos que buscabas- se rio, parecia agradable

Kai: Quiero una beybatalla! He venido aqui para desafiarte a ti y a tu hermano. . .

Luis: Pues eso no sera tan sencillo entonces. ..yo no te lo pondria facil pero si quieres enfrentarte a Jose, las cosas se complican todavia mas. . .

Kai: Porque?

Luis: No aceptamos el desafio de cualquiera, debe pasar una serie de pruebas. . .

Kai: Pruebas? estas de broma, no?- sonrei con ironia

Luis: Jose te lo explicara mejor, entra dentro. . . estara a punto de llegar, salio a dar una vuelta con un caballo nuevo. . . pero cuentame, tu eres extranjero, como te enteraste de nuestra existencia? no vamos a torneos ni nada. . .

Kai: Me entere en la sede de la BBA de Mexico, alli ya me dijeron que no ibais a campeonatos. . .pero si sois tan buenos porque no lo haceis?

Luis: Porque nos gusta demasiado esta vida. . .es maravillosa. . .nuestro padre trabaja en la ciudad y nosotros nos encargamos de la hacienda yo soy el mayor. . .

Luis era alto moreno de pelo largo hasta la barbilla, iba con un vaquero claro y una camiseta negra, a su espalda llevaba un gorro de vaquero, que novedad, no?

Me invito a sentarme en un gran salon, la casa era muy soleada y parecia enorme me recordaba a la casa de mi abuelo, a una de sus casas, habia pasado un tiempo en Japon y otro en Rusia, la multinacional de mi abuelo era enorme y tambien tenia otras sedes en otros paises. ..

Me ofrecieron algo de comer pero solo tenia sed, parecia limonada. . .

Luis me conto cosas sobre su hacienda que a mi no me importaban pero me apartaban de mis pensamientos. . .

Al rato un chico moreno pero d epelo mas claro y corto entro por la puerta

Jose: Luis es magnifico, ha sido una buena compra. . .- cambio su expresion al verme- quien es este?

Luis: Te explicare Jose. . .se llama Kai y dice que quiere enfrentarse con nosotros. . .

Jose se echo a reir, parecia tener mas caracter que su hermano mayor o quiza era solo mas prepotente

Jose: Bueno. . . me hace gracia porque pocos son los que han pasado nuestros requisitos. . .y ninguno nos ha vencido. . . asi que . .. solo seras otro perdedor. . .

Sonrei

Jose: Porque te ries!

Kai: Da igual lo que me digais, se que lo superare porque tengo otras cosas que hacer despues. . .

Jose: Eres un creido, lo sabes?

Kai: Igual que tu- sonrei

Jose: Bueno. . .lo primero y que muchos no aceptan es trabajar como nosotros aqui. . .estas dispuesto?

Kai: Je, si dices trabajo, habra dinero de por medio?

Luis: Veo que no eres tonto. . . recibiras por lo que hagas, como cualquier otro peon

Kai: eso me viene bien, si acepto. . . cual es la siguiente?

Jose: No seas impaciente- golpeo la pared con la mano abierta- no te sera tan facil, te avisaremos para la siguiente cuando llegue el momento. . .- miro a su hermano- Luis, haz el favor. . .

Parecia que el pequeño mandaba

Luis: Kai sigueme te enseñare donde dormiras y que ropa puedes usar para trabajar, empezaras esta tarde, en un rato comemos. ..

Recorrimos una parte del edificio y me enseño la zona que se veia mas pobre, debian ser las habitaciones de las criadas y los trabajadores y por lo tanto la miamientras estuviera alli, era pequeña y doble, tendria que compartir cuarto. . .

No tardo en darme ropa para el trabajo, estaba algo gastada. . .y lo estraño era el sombrero, me recordaba a las peliculas del oeste. . .

Me quede solo alli mientras me cambiaba, me alegre de que nadie me reconociera porque no me gustaba la idea de que supieran lo que estaba haciendo, no me agradaba la idea de trabajar para ese presumido de Jose, pero tenia que seguir mejorando, tenia mi nuevo Dranzer, y debia seguir conociendo secretos de bladers expertos, debia estar preparado para todo. . . cogi a Dranzer y lo meti en el bolsillo del vaquero que vestia, cada vez que lo veia me recordaba a ella. .. cada vez me alejaria mas de ella. ..Emily si me vieras asi te estarias riendo una semana, de eso estaba seguro. . . me mire en un espejo al salir del cuarto. . . lo siento, de nuevo, lo siento!


	29. Sorpresas en el trabajo

Bueno, ya paso un dia desde que Kai abandono New York, y ahora tiene que empezar a mirar hacia adelante dejando cada uno al otro atras, para Kai esta siendo mas dificil de lo que parecia ademas su nuevo trabajo no le resultara facil. . .en cuento a Emily. . .Judy tiene cosas que contarle. . .

Me alegro que os gustara el cap 27, aunque sea triste porque lo es y mucho. . .pero aun quedan cosas por pasar y tanto Emily como a Kai le esperan momentos dificiles

Gracias a todos los que me comentan GRACIAS!

**CAP 29: SORPRESAS EN EL TRABAJO**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Era la hora de comer, pero tuvimos que esperar nuestro turno ya que los señoritos comian primero, aunque Luis no parecia molesto por comer con los demas, Jose decia que era para imponer la autoridad, tenia la sensacion de que no me llevaria bien con el. . .

La comida estaba bastante bien aunque un poco picante para mi gusto. . . Mis compañeros de trabajo parecian divertirse de que hubiera uno nuevo. . .tendria que estar alerta por si me querian hacer alguna jugada. . .

Un chico se acerco a mi

Chico: tu eres el nuevo, no? Yo soy tu compañero de habitacion, acabo de ver tus cosas encima de tu cama. . .y. . .

No le estaba prestando demasiada atencion

Chico: No pareces muy hablador. . .bueno da igual, yo me llamo Gonzalo. . .y tu nombre es?

Kai: Kai, ese es mi nombre!

Gonzalo: Me alegra conocerte Kai, aunque parece que a ti no demasiado conocerme a mi. . .

Luego se fue con los demas mas adelante, estabamos saliendo del edificio, algunos trabajaban las tierras, otros se ocupaban de los caballos, de llevar mercancia a los almacenes. . .

Jose encaminaba el grupo seguido de su hermano mayor, hasta que se paro en seco

Jose: Muy bien, prestenme atencion!- sonrio con superioridad- como pueden ver tenemos un miembro nuevo. . .pero no porque quiera el puesto, sino que se ha atrevido a desafiar a nuestra familia. . .

Todos me miraron, me daba igual que lo hicieran. ..

Luis: Jose. . .

Jose: La cuestion es. . .que no tengo suficiente dinero para un trabajador mas este mes, y como ha venido de imprevisto no hemos podido cuadrar cuentas. . .asi que quien peor haga su trabajo se queda sin sueldo. . .

Todos me miraron con rabia. . .

Luis: Jose, crees que es necesario todo esto. . . si reviso las cuentas quiza. . .

Jose: No hay necesidad de cambiar nuestras cosas. . .por el nuevo!

Todos me dieron la espalda, Gonzalo me miro pero no con tanta rabia contenida como los demas, era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules, parecia mas joven de lo que realmente debia ser. . .debia ser algo mayor que yo pero no lo aparentaba. . .

Luis fue el que siguio hablando, Jose llamo a dos de los trabajadores por su nombre y dijo que lo acompañaran a una de las cuadras. . .A mi y a Gonzalo nos mandaron cargar sacos tanto de pienso para los caballos como de los productos que cultivaban, primero empezamos con los primeros.. .

Gonzalo: No te preocupes demasiado Kai, los chicos al principio parecen muy duros pero luego te tratan como uno mas. . .

No respondi

Gonzalo: Aunque parece que tu eres igual de duro que ellos, no? No te gusta hablar, eh?

Kai: He venido aqui a trabajar no a contarle mi vida a nadie. . .- dije mientras cargue uno de los sacos, eran mas pesados de lo que parecian, pero esto me vendria bien para lanzar mas fuerte

Gonzalo: Ya veo. . .Bueno pues entonces no te hablare, no te preocupes- dijo ofendido

Seguimos transportando sacos desde uno de los almacenes a las cuadras y pudimos escuchar algo que a mi compañero le parecio muy interesante

Jose estaba en un reciento detras de las cuadras donde nos encontrabamos, parecia que intentaba domar a uno de aquellos animales, era un caballo negro robusto y parecia demasiado para el señorito. . .

Kai: Asi que no es capaz de dominar a un caballo

Gonzalo: Ese corcel es indomable Kai! No ha dejado que nadie lo monte, nadie. . .a uno de mis compañeros lo lanzo despedido varios metros, no es una broma, parece un diablo. . .mira que mirada tiene. . .

Kai: Indomable, eh?

Gonzalo: Asi es. . .Jose quiere dominarlo porque sabe que es de los mejores, pero se crio en libertad. . .ha comprado algun caballo nuevo ultimamente pero no le llegan a la altura de este. . .

Kai: Cuentame cosas sobre Jose. . . sabes que es un beyluchador, no?

Gonzalo: Que si lo se. . . no eres el primero que viene aqui por ello. . .es de los mejores, no muestra piedad Kai! No creo que puedas vencerlo y no lo digo por ofenderte. . .

Luis aparecio detras nuestra

Luis: Paren de hablar y a trabajar. . .-dijo con autoridad

Gonzalo y yo terminamos rapido con los primeros sacos, pero lo siguiente era mas pesado, entre todas las cajas que teniamos que llevar al almacen y los sacos de grano. . . Gonzalo parecia fuerte ademas de acostumbrado a esto. . . pero yo era fuerte tanto de cuerpo como de espiritu, si solo era esto lo que hacian estaba chupado. . .

Una vez terminamos con nuestra primera tarea de la tarde, Jose nos mando llamar

Jose: Bueno. . .veo que ya habeis terminado con la primera tarea de la tarde- me miro desafiante- perdona que son esas marcas que llevas en la cara. . .

Kai: Nada!

Jose: Yo veo que si son algo. . .aqui eres un vaquero no un indio, entiendes?

Kai: No te interesa lo mas minimo mi aspecto!

Jose: Te equivocas en mi hacienda se lleva lo que yo digo, se hace lo que yo digo. . .y no me gustan tus marcas- cogio un cubo del suelo que estaba lleno de agua y me lo dejo caer encima, empapandome entero

Luego lo tiro vacio con desprecio, le hacia mucha gracia mi situacion. . .no hubiera aguantado esto a nadie a nadie! pero si me encaraba tendria que marcharme de alli, y Gonzalo con sus comentarios me daba mas ganas de enfrentar a aquel tipo que cada vez incrementaba mas mi odio hacia el

Jose: Y frotate bien la cara, no quiero volver a vertelas mientras trabajes aqui, entendido!

El agua me habia empapado, caia por mi flequillo y la camisa se ajusto mas a mi cuerpo, Gonzalo me miraba sin saber que decir. . .

Jose: Limpiar las cuadras, no tenemos todo el dia. . .

Gonzalo se acerco a mi cuando Jose se fue, la ira me envolvia por completo, me sonaban los dientes, si llego a ser un perro esta seria la hora de morder, mi cuerpo temblaba

Gonzalo: Kai estas bien? Hay cosas que nadie tiene que soportarle a Jose. . .a mi tampoco me lo puso facil cuando entre, pero hacia mucho que no veia tanta ira en sus ojos, creo que no le caes demasiado bien. . .

Entramos en las cuadras y Gonzalo me explico como hacer el trabajo lo mas rapido posible, limpiar todo lo que hacian los animales. . . si mi abuelo lo viera me diria que no habia podido caer mas bajo, la verdad era bastante desagradable. . .pero tendria que acostumbrarme. . .

Terminamos despues de rociar con cubos de agua todo y fregar cada una de las cuadras, nos llevo el resto de la tarde

Kai: Teneis que hacer esto todos los dias?

Gonzalo: Asi es. . .se que al principio es muy desagradable pero te acabas acostumbrando. . .sabes aguantas demasiado. . .otros ya lo habian dejado al llegar aqui. . .ademas creo que despues de lo que te hizo Jose. . .

Mi ropa aun estaba algo mojada. . . Debia ser tarde porque el sol se estaba poniendo

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Ya habia pasado un dia desde que se habia ido. .. no habia salido de mi cuarto y mi cuerpo estaba cansado, no tenia demasiada hambre a pesar de llevar un dia sin comer, solo habia bebido agua. . .tenia que cruzar la puerta y verles las caras a los demas pero no me apetecia, queria quedarme encerrada un par de dias pero sabia que no podia. . .

Me arregle lo mas que pude aunque sabia que mi cara por mucho que hiciera no moestraia su mejor aspecto, tenia los ojos hinchados. . . unas ojeras enormes. . .y no desprendia ningun tipo de alegria. . .

Sali del cuarto y fue bastante dificil para mi, baje las escaleras y me encontre con Michael que estaba hablando con un chico mas pequeño que nosotros. . .me miro pero no dijo nada, agacho la cabeza. . . ya se habia enterado d etodo y seguro que queria que le explicara. . .pero. . .tambien sabia que no era el momento. . .

Judy me paro cuando em dirijia al comedor. . .

Judy: Emily tenemos que hablar, pero no aqui. . .

Emily: Que pasa, Judy? Parecia enfadada. . .

La segui hasta su despacho, Michael me volvio a ver mientras subia las escaleras. . .

Judy cerro la puerts despuesde que pasara

Judy: Emily como has podido hacer algo asi? Es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte?

Emily: Creo que eso son cosas personales Judy. . .

Judy: De que estas hablando, tu. . .no te estoy diciendo nada porque se haya ido Kai. . . Max me conto ayer lo ocurrido. . .ya que Michael no paraba de gritar que era imposible. . .que tu y Kai, bueno ya sabes. . .eso no e slo que te estoy diciendo Emily! Como pudistes darle un beyblade construido con el proyecto nuevo, eh?

Ahora entendia porque estaba enfadada, tendria que haber esperado a que el prototipo se distribuyera para poder darle uno a Kai. . .el proyecto era para beneficiarnos respecto a nuestros adversarios y yo se lo habai dado a Kai. . .pero se lo habai construido porque lo admiraba y lo queria. . .ese habia sido mi error. . .me habia enamorado de el. . .me habia dejado llevar. . .y yo habitualmente era demasiado racional, pero los sentimientos son irracionales e incontrolables. . .

Emily: lo siento Judy. . .yo. . .

Judy: Y todo porque estabas con el, le has cedido uno de nuestros derechos tener una ventaja competitiva por encima de los demas equipos, te estas dando cuenta d ela gravedad del asunto. . .Rick me comento que era todavia mas fuerte que mi ultimo diseño. . .deberia felicitarte por eso? nuestro mejor beyblade no se encuentra en las manos de ninguno del centro. .. -estaba bastante enfadada- y todo porque estas enamorada de el,Emily. ..-suspiro- todos cometemos errores. . .pero esto afectara a tu expediente. . .a tu trabajo. .. piensas que para mi fue facil enfrentarme a Max en el primer torneo de los All Starz. . .que queria vencer a mi hijo? tuve que dejar a un lado lo que representa para mi cuando e slo que mas quiero en el mundo, hay que separar el trabajo de lo emocional Emily! me sorprende que te lo tenga que decir a ti. . .ademas no tienes buen aspecto. . . No dices, nada?

Emily: Tienes razon!- no pude evitar ponerme a llorar de nuevo- he sido una estupida Judy! pero. . .

Judy: Lo siento Emily, lo siento por ti. . .creo que hare una excepcion por ser tu y por conocer la historia, pero creeme que esto le da mas prioridad a Max y tus posibilidades del puesto bajan. . .tendria que dar parte. . .pero. . .se lo que es pasar por algo parecido, aunque cone l tiempo te daras cuenta de que no merece la pena tanto sufrimiento. . .

Emily: Gracias Judy. . .pero todos los demas lo saben. . .

Judy: No te preocupes. . .aunque no lo creas ellos te aprecian Emily!, y hazme un favor. . .recuerda esto para que no vuelva a suceder, entendido! sino no tendre mas remedio que. . .y quedaras fuera de esto. .. perderas una gran oportunidad que te brinda tu mente privilegiada y todo ya sabes porque. . .ahora vete a comer algo. . .te espero en media hora en el laboratorio. . .cuanto antes empieces antes te olvidaras de esto. . .

Emily: Esta bien- dije con la cabeza agachada

Judy habia tenido mucha consideracion conmigo. . .si podia haberme despedido. . .pero yo ni me habia puesto a pensar en ello, solo quise ayudar a Kai a conseguir su sueño, vencer a Tyson!, auqneu eso significara que estuviera lejos de mi. . .pero el si estuviera en mi lugar no lo hubiera hecho, ademas jamas le habia importado, incluso puede que se alegrara de verme asi. . .llorando por el. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

La cena parecia el momento preferido de los chicos porque se escuchaban las risas desde el pasillo, Gonzalo y yo nos duchamos como los demas antes de cenar pero llegamos de ultimos, no recuerdo de desear tanto que llegara la hora d ela cena, estaba hambriento y tambien cansado. ..

Cuando llegamos se hizo el silencio

Gonzalo se sento alado mia y los demas lo vieron con mala cara

Gonzalo: Escuchenme! Kai no tiene la culpa de que Jose se comporte asi. . .entienden?

Chico1: Que no tieen la culpa? Sino hubiera venido no tendriamos que esforzarnos el doble por el dinero que nos pertenece, cuando echara aqui un mes como mucho, no?

Gonzalo: Si vierais como lo trato Jose, no creo que muchos d evosotros tuvierais la sangra fria para aguantarlos y Kai ni pestañeo. . .

Kai: Gonzalo dejalo, no necesito que nadie me defienda!

Gonzalo: Pero. . .

Kai: Como y calla. . . no te hagas enemigos por mi culpa. ..yo em ire cuando consiga un encuentro con Jose y Luis pero tu te quedaras aqui, entiendes?

Chico2: Hazle caso al nuevo, Gonzalo. . .parece que es mas duro de lo que parece, no? Ha aguantado una tarde, pero esto es solo el principio-dijo mirandome

Yo comence a comer en silencio y en cuanto termine me dirigi a mi cuarto, me tumbe, necesitaba descanso, los ojos se me cerraban. . .

Gonzalo tardo algo en llegar. .. casi me estaba quedadon dormido. . .pero ni todo aquel cansancio me hacia olvidar a Emily. . .todo el dia la habia recordado, tenia a Dranzer en mi mano y era como si formara parte de aquel beyblade

Gonzalo: Pareces pensativo. . .que ocurre?

No conteste

Gonzalo: Ya recuerdo. .. nada de preguntas personales. . .no estoy aqui para contarte mi vida- dijo imitando mi voz mientras se tiraba en su cama

Cogio un libro de su mesa y observe que tenia una foto en medio de ella

Gonzalo: No dijistes nada de que yo no pudiera hablar, no? Sabes. . .esta es mi hermana- dijo viendo la foto y mostrnadomela aunque yo hice que no me interesaba en absoluto- tiene 7 años y es lo unico que me queda, nuestros padres murieron y ahora vive con mis tios. . .he tenido que ponerme a trabajar muy joven quiero ganar dinero y poder vivir los dos juntos, se que ella no esta contenta alli. . .y quiero tenerla cerca. .. es una niña muy alegre pero hacmucho que no la veo sonreir. . .

Meti a Dranzer debajo de mi almohada y me quite las botas que calzaba. . .que alivio me dolian mucho los pies. ..

Gonzalo parecia una persona fuerte, no se porque pero me recordo a Tyson, a pesar de que las cosas en su vida no le fueran bien tenia una sonrisa en su cara, me sorprendia que fueran asi. . .aveces me preguntaba si yo era el fuerte o lo eran ellos. . .

Me sentia extraño. . .no me sentia como antes de llegar a America, Emily habia cambiado algo dentro de mi, aunque para la gentepareciera el midmo, por dentro no lo era. . .quizas habia sido de las pocas personas que queria. . .era tan raro para mi decirme eso. .. el unico cariño que habia tenido hasta hace poco era el de mis compañeros de equipo Tyson, Max y Ray. . .y a Tala aunque no lo consideraba un amigo sabia que lo era. . .pero ella me daba mas, queria estar con ella y si no era infeliz. . .siempre habia pensado que la infelicidad era perder una batalla o no dar lo maximo en una batalla, las demas cosas me eran indiferentes. . . simplemnete no me importaba estar solo. . .pero ahora eso no era asi. . .

Intente imaginarmela. . .que estaria haciendo ahora? Hablando con Max o con Jacob. . .o quizas con Michael, no se porque pense eso pero no em gusto la idea. . .

Se me cerraron los ojos, y Gonzalo algo me dijo como "descansa que mañana sera un dia duro" o algo asi, pero no lo escuche bien ya estaba dormido.

(Sueño)

Entraba en el centro de investigacion y la gente me miraba, gente que no conocia. . . Max se encontro conmigo pero me miro con rabia, al igual que Jacob mas adelante que me dijo "a que has venido, tu no eres nadie", derepente tenia enfrente a Michael, Steve y Eddy y el rubio me dijo " me lo has puesto demasiado facil, Kai!", que le habia puesto facil?

Emily aparecio detras de el y sonreia, era una sonrisa perversa, no la conocia en ella, me miro como sino me conociera y beso a Michael, los dos estaban agarrados por la cintura

Emily: quien es este Michael? otro quequiere unirse a los PPB All Starz?

Que no me conocia, no era posible. . .

Kai: Emily. .. no me tomes el pelo! Soy yo, no me recuerdas, Kai!

Me miro confusa pero siguio abrazada al chico de beisbol

Michael sonreia, sus miradas eran cada vez mas perversas, escuchaba las risas de los demas. . .

Kai: Emily. . .no me fui porque no me importaras! Lo siento, Emily! No puedes hacer que no me conoces! Emily!

Alce la mano para intentar alcanzarla pero cada vez estaba mas lejos. . .

(Fin del sueño)

Tenia la mano extendida hacia el techo

Gonzalo encendio la luz y me miro

Gonzalo: Has tenido una pesadilla Kai, estas bien?

Me seque la frente estaba empapado en sudor. . .como habia podido soñar eso? Emily con Michael d enuevo, eso seria imposible! Pero me dolia pensarlo, ni siquiera podia imaginarmelo sin que me hiciera daño. . .

Gonzalo: quien es Emily?

Kai: No te importa, apaga la luz y duermete!

Gonzalo: Kai, porque te fuistes? Estabas gritando en alto. . .

Kai: Te he dicho que te duermas!

Gonzalo: Pero. . .bueno como quieras. . .pero te dire una cosa. . .lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien es atormentarse con algo que ha hecho. . .

Tenia razon. . .estaba atormentado, habia destrozado a Emily pero tambien a mi mismo. . .esa sensacionde culpa me recorria cada atomo de mi piel. . .

Me costo volver a quedarme dormido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veia la cara de Michael riendose de mi y abrazando a Emily!


	30. Eres un amigo

Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic y todos los que me lo comentan. . . Espero que os guste este capitulo.. .pasan varias cosas. . .Michael comienza a cobrar protagonismo. . .he estado dibujando dibujos de Emily y Kai sobre el fic, estan en mi cuenta deviantart, por si os interesa verlos ;D

**CAP 30: ERES UN AMIGO**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Nos levantamos temprano, yo estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio pero tenia mi cuerpo dolorido. . . Gonzalo comenzo a hacerme preguntas sobre la pesadilla de anoche que yo ignore por supuesto. . .quien era el para meterse en mi vida, nos vestimos con ropas limpias, aunque debo mencionar que estaban gastadas sobre todo los pantalones, tenian varios agujeros en las rodillas. . .

Comimos algo y la gente seguia mirandome con mala cara incluso los mas mayores que debian tener alrededor de 30 años, aunque la mayoria eramos jovenes, yo iba a cumplir los 17 y los demas eran poco mayores que yo. . .

Volvieron a mandarnos llevar sacos, pero esta vez eran bastante mas pesados. . .Gonzalo me comento que mañana nos tocaria ir a los cultivos. . .me pregunto que tendriamos que hacer alli mañana...pero esa no era la cuestion ahora, me dolian los brazos y eso que me encontraba en perfecta forma fisica. . .

Luis se acerco a observarnos unas cuantas veces y no nos recrimino nada.. .incluso nos dijo que dejaramos los mas pesados para el final y que los cargaramos los dos. . .

Estar con Gonzalo no estaba del todo mal, preferia estar solo en todas circunstancias. . .pero polo menos me comentaba cosas de alli ya que yo no sabia apenas nada. . .aunque en contrapartida no paraba de hacerme preguntas. . .y saben cuanto odio eso. . .es tan dificil entender que mis cosas son "mis" cosas. . .

Hacia mas calor que el dia anterior, incluso con el sombrero parecia que me iba abrasar la cabeza, el sudor recorria mi cara. . .

Jose tenia que aparecer y asi lo hizo

Jose: Veo que me has hecho caso con lo de tus dibujos. . .- se rio- bueno y como van con sus tareas- dijo mientras paso su mirada entre mi y Gonzalo

Estabamos con uno de los sacos mas pesados y ambos lo cargabamos

Jose: Son tan debiluchos que no pueden con esto solos, dejenlo en el suelo!

Asi lo hicimos aunque yo tenia unas ganas de golpearlo, ya no era por lo de hoy. . .no em caia bien y menos despues de echarme un cubo de agua fria por encima con desprecio. . .

Jose: Cojan cada uno, un solo saco. . .aqui no queremos niñitas, necesitamos hombres!

Gonzalo iba a por otro mientras yo cargue el que acababamos de poner en el suelo. . . Jose se acerco y lo rasgo haciendo caer parte del contenido

Kai: Pero, que te pasa conmigo, eh?- dije sin poder controlarme

Gonzalo: Jose!

Jose: Lo unico que pasa es que eres un inutil eso es lo que ocurre, recoge esto antes de que me moleste mas contigo

Kai: Pero si acabas de. . .

Gonzalo: Dejalo Kai!

Jose: Parece que te llevas muy bien con el nuevo, eh? Te tendre mas vigilado tambien. . .-dijo mkirando a Gobnzalo

Gonzalo se acerco a mi y me ayudo a meter todo en otro saco que habia vacio

Kai: No deberias ayudarme. . .

Gonzalo: Kai, te ayudo porque me parece injusto. . .ademas podemos ser amigos aunque tu intentes separarte lo ams posible de todos. . . se que no soy el mas adecuado en darte consejos. . .

Kai: Como quieras!- dije intentando darle la minima importancia a su comentario

Al mediodia antes de comer vimos como Jose y Luis estaban intentando controlar a dos caballos nuevos, pero no veia rastro de aquel caballo negro del otro dia. . .

Gonzalo: Me gustaria poder hacer eso. . .

Kai: Lo que? Controlar uno de esos caballos?

Gonzalo: Asi es. . .No te gustaria hacerlo? Yo llevo montando desde niño

Yo nunca habia montado a caballo, debia ser increible, yo adoraba a los animales. . .creo que mi compañero se dio cuenta de que yo nunca habia montado. . .

Gonzalo: Has montado alguna vez?

Kai: No

Gonzalo: No es demasiado dificil. . .seguro que te gustara

Kai: A que te refieres?

Gonzalo: No pretenderas intentar desafiar a Jose sin saber montar a caballo, verdad?

Kai: Que teien que ver eso?

Gonzalo: Veras. . . te hablo de las pruebas supongo. . .una de ellas es una carrera a caballo. . .y por lo que veo el lleva demasiada ventaja, te enseñare a montar por las tardes despues de cenar. . .

Kai: Porque harias eso? Te meteras en problemas Gonzalo!

Gonzalo: A mi tampoco me cae demasiado bien Jose, sino llega a ser por Luis. .. dudo mucho que hubiera aguantado desde un principio. . . te intenta hacer sentir mal siempre. . .ademas lo haria por un amigo que se enfrentara conmigo al beyblade, no juego desde pequeño. . .no te conozco pero pareces decidido y tengo la extraña sensacion que debes ser bueno. . .me gustaria recordar esa sensacion al lanzarlo

Sonrei

Gonzalo: Aceptas Kai?

Kai: Esta bien. . .

Jose y Luis nos hecharon una charla sobre las estadisticas y los objetivos que deberian cumplir para que todo fuera bien y obtuvieran suficientes beneficios para pagarnos. . .haciendo enfasis que este mes alguien se quedaria sin cobrar, todos se volvieron para verme. . .no tengo nada mas que decir. . .

Por la tarde otra vez a las cuadras pero esta vez hubo una que quedo sin limpiar, pude ver los ojso de aquel animal no parecia humano. . .

Gonzalo: No te acerques demasiado Kai! Es peligroso!

Parecia que hablaba con la mirada me sonaba familiar, era como yo. . .

Terminamos nuestras tareas otra vez tarde, pero hoy no podiamos empezar a practicar yo en el caballo y Gonzalo con el blade ya que era el cumpleaños de Luis, me hizo gracia que Gonzalo no los sipiera cuando fuimos a cenar, habia mas comida que el dia anterior. . .

Hubo musica fuera de la casa, la gente bailaba y yo me quede sentado en las escaleras, Gonzalo se me acerco con una copa

Gonzalo: Que poco te diviertes, eh? Toma es Tekila

Kai: No quiero beber, gracias!

Gonzalo: Bueno al menos aceptalo no? Yo voy a bailar un rato te dejo aqui con tus pensamientos, no pienses demasiado en Emily, hazme el favor

Kai: A que ha venido eso? Tu no sabes nada, entendido!

Gonzalo: Como te enfadas- se rio- las cosas no se arreglan dandole mil vueltas. . .- se perdio entre la demas gente

Yo vi el vaso y al final empece a beber, sentia una sensacion en la cabeza parecia que flotaba, fui a buscar mas hasta que todo me hacia gracia. . .

Gonzalo vino a verme un rato despues. . .

Gonzalo: Kai, oye. . .

No conteste me empece a reir

Gonzalo: Estas borracho? Has bebido demasiado, trae el vaso, creo que ya basta

Kai: Dejame divertirme un. . .ra...to

Luis aparecio junto a nosotros

Luis: Lo estais pasando bien chicos?- dijo amablemente

Gonzalo: Si, por supuesto, Luis! Es una fiesta estupenda

Kai: Estu. . .penda- me empece a reir a carcajadas, me bebi otro trago

Luis: No se ha pasado de mas? o es impresion mia- dijo mirando a Gonzalo como si yo no me enterara, pero me daba igual yo me lo estaba pasando genial

Gonzalo: Creo que no esta acostumbrado a beber, ademas debe haber bebido bastante. . .es lo que hace sentirse culpable. . .

Luis: Culpable?

Gonzalo: Son cosas de el, pero es lo que pienso

Luis se sento alado mia

Luis: Kai, deja esto ya!-meagarro el brazo

Lo golpee para que me soltara

Luis: Que te ocurre. . .no e sbueno volcarse en esto, luego te sentiras peor. . .

Kai: Dejarme en paz! No sabeis de nada. . .- volvia reirme mientras cogia una botella y me ponia mas bebida

Gonzalo em la quito de las manos pero no el vaso, bebi d enuevo

Kai: Eres un aguafiestas. . .

Luis: Gonzalo dejame hablar con el, si?

Gonzalo: No creo que te cuente nada. . .pero no lo dejes beber mas

Luis: Descuida

Nos quedamos solos, aunque yo queria estar mas solo, que me dejaran en paz, estaba bien asi, no me sentia tan culpable porque ver a la gente y escuchar sus comentarios me hacian reir, ahora me empezaba a doler la cabeza, me estaba mareando, me lleve una mano a la cabeza

Luis: Podrias decirme que te ha pasado para que quieras olvidar? A todos nos ha pasado algo, sabes pero no es buena medicina aunque ahora lo creas. . .Kai yo no piensocontarseloa nadie, ni siquiera a Jose, aunque no lo creas me preocupo por todos los que trabajais aqui. . .

Kai: Muy. . .gracioso- me rei mas

Luis: Y bien? Creo que te vendra bien. . .

Kai: Todos sabeis, pensais. . .no me conoceis- volvi a reirme

Luis: Que te remuerde la cabeza?Que te han hecho.. .

Kai: Que me han hecho? A mi nada. . .- me rei- fui yo- bebi otro trago-me fui dejandolasola y destrozada cuando me queria. . .- me rei pero esta vez me quede callado

Luis: Porque hicistes eso?- dijo quitandome la copa de la mano

Kai: Porque. . .no lo se. . .- me estaba empezando a deprimir, esto no funcionaba, mierda!- no podia irme sino me odiaba, no podia dejarla. . .y ahora me odiara. . .- me agarre la cara con ambas manos

Luis: Y porque no vuelves y lo arreglas. . .

Kai: Volver? Tu no la conoces. . .despues de esto me odiara para siempre no es la primera vez que le he hecho daño. . .ademas. . .yo necesito continuar mi viaje. . .no puedo abandonar. . .aunque la quiera. . .

Luis: Te estas contradiciendo, quieres irte pero la quieres. . .porque no le dijistes eso. . .acaso ella no te puede esperar?

Kai: Porque tendria que hacerlo. . .ademas. . .Michael . . .

Luis: Michael?

Kai: Da igual. . .tiene quien la consuele. . .

Luis: Pareces celoso de algo que no sabes. . .si tan mal la has dejado crees que querra estar con ese tio. . .

Kai: Da igual, dejame seguir bebiendo

Luis: No! Aqui hoy no volveras a beber, necesitas una ducha de agua fria y pensar cuando estes bien. . .resuelve tus problemas Kai! No creo que dures mucho viendote como te veo contra Jose. . .acabaras perdiendote a ti mismo. . .

Kai: Lo que digas- me levante rapido y casi me caigo

Luis me sujeto

Luis: Vete a dormir, hazme caso. . .

Me frote los ojos, y me entraron ganas de vomitar. . .y asi lo hice.. .empece a sudar

Luis: Esto es lo que queria evitarte pasar. . .- me acompaño a mi cuarto

Me tire en la cama y me quede dormido despues de que me cayeran dos lagrimas, me estaba empezando a sentir peor. . .al final iba a tener razon Luis. . .

Pasaron unos dias despues de aquello. . .Gonzalo no me hizo preguntas. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Relamente habia llegado a tanto por Kai, casi habia perdido mi trabajo . ..fui a comer algo y Max y Jacob me hicieron compañia. . .

Jacob: Max que teparece dar una vuelta en bici, hace buen dia, no? Tengo ganas de dar una vuelta. . .

Max: Por supuesto. . .Emily te vienes?

Emily: No tienen porque tener tantas consideraciones conmigo. . .porque Kai. . .

Jacob: Porque no aceptas que la gente puede ser amable contigo y que te puede querer sin nada a cambio. . .Emily! No tienes una buena actitud, deberias salir mas. . .si Kai se ha ido que se vaya. . .el se lo pierde chica!

Me entraron ganas de llorar pero las ultimas palabras de Jacob me icieron aguantar el tipo, si. . .a el no le importaba porque a mi si. . .estaria pensando como vencer a Tyson y probando el nuevo Dranzer. . .quiza pasandoselo mejor que aqui conmigo. . .no debia seguir pensnado asi. . .pero como evitarlo aun se habia ido el dia anterior. . .

Jacob: Que te parece si un dia de estos vamos al centro comercial, Emily? No me digas que tienes trabajo, no es una excusa, necesito comprar algo de ropa y mejor una opinion femenina que la de Max- se echo a reir

Max: Jacob. . .

Se que lo hacian para animarme

Emily: Tengo otra opcion? Bueno quiza un dia de estos eso pueda aceptarlo. . .pero yo no pienso probarme nada de ropa solo te dare mi opinion. . .

Jacob: Aun no conoces lo persistente que puedo ser. . .- sonrio

Max: Yo necesito un par de camisetas. . .sera divertido

Eso deque seria divertido no se yo. . . pero desde luego mas triste que ahora no podia estar. . .

Los demas me miraban, sobre todo Michael. . .suspiro. . .se estara riendo mucho de mi situacion. . .no tenia demasiada suerte con mis relaciones. . .

Pase dos dias centrandome en mis datos y en el trabajo, incluso fui a Central Park a dar una vuelta. . .esta vez sola y me entraron ganas de llorar recordando auqella mañana con Kai por alli, recorde sus sonrisa, me parce mentira que mintiera en eso. . .quiza era tonta o algo asi. . .pero me habia parecido sincera y desinteresada. . .Kai porque me has dejado sola. . .porque!

Me vieron dos chicas con lagrimas en los ojos y apure el paso, me quite las gafas. . .

Llegue al centro y me encontre a Michael, lo intentaria esquivar pero no pude, el me paro. . .

Michael: Emily. . .podriamos hablar. . .- dijo agarrandome un brazo

Me aparte un poco no em gusto que me agarrara

Emily: Cuanto antes hable contigo antes. . .me dejaras tranquila. . .- suspire

Michael: Quieres que te conteste mal?

Nos dirigimos a una de las plantas, donde soliamos jugar a nuestros deportes faoritos, ahora estaban vacias. . .

Emily: Y bien? Que me vas a reprochar? Crees que te debo algo?

Michael: No logro entender que has visto en ese. . .

Emily: Se llama Kai!

Michael: Lo que digas. . .por eso me dejastes tan rapido?

Emily: No ha tenido nada que ver. . . te dje antes de empezar nada con el para tu informacion. . .contento ya!

Michael: Pero como te puede gustar ese mas que yo?

Emily: No puedo mandar en eso. . .y tu lo sabes!- dije algo enfadada

Michael: Y ahora que vas a hacer? Vas a seguir llorando por el? Nunca le has importado para abandonarte asi. . .- las ultimas palabras las dijo con resentimiento pero hacian daño

Emily: Puede ser que no le haya impor...tado, pero lo que haga no es asunto tuyo- comence a llorar

Michael: Emily. . .no me gusta verte asi. . .aunque no lo creas, me importas. . .

Emily: Lo que digas, Michael. . .

Michael: No tendre ninguna oportunidad mas, verdad?

Emily: No, yo. . .

Michael: Ahoralo ves todo negro pero con el tiempo. . .

Emily: Michael yo lo quiero, lo siento. . .- mis lagrimas corrian con mas fuerza

Michael quedo callado

Emily: Pero. . .

Michael: Ya veo. . .

Emily: pero yo te quierocomo amigo. . .me duele no poder hablar contigo como antes, el ultimo año nos llevabamos bastante bien. . .te echo de menos. . .incluso cuando te metias conmigo. . .no hay manera de que pueda cambiar lo que siento por ti, quiza no sea lo que quieras. . .pero te aprecio

Michael: Yo tambien. . .hecho de menos nuestras pequeñas peleas y nuestro buen rollo. . .pero tambien queria algo mejor contigo. . .pero no me he comportado demasiado bien contigo. . .

Michael se acerco a mi y me beso la cabeza

Michael: Prefiero amigo que nada. . .

Me abrace a el y llore, se que quiza no hacia bien, llorar por Kai en lso brazos de Michael pero lo necesitaba hechaba de menos a mi compañero de equipo, a mi capitan y a mi amigo en el ultimo año, aunque no pudieramos ser pareja no lo queria perder, lo queria a mi maneral.. .a pesar de sus bromar y comentarios mal intencionados

Michael: Creo que ese deberia ver esto, no porque llores. . .pero me gustaria ver su cara. . .puede que le molestara

Emily: Eres idiota, Michael- dije entre medioriendo y llorando

Michael: Se que no me creeras viniendo de mi. . .pero creo que si ha estado contigo no puede decir que no siente nada. . .

Emily: Que dices?

Michael: A pesar de ser una obsesionada por el trabajo y la perfeccion de tus estadisticas. . .y tus manias- se rio- eres de las mejores chicas que he conocido. . .

Sonrei entre lagrimas, pero me gusto que me dijera eso. . .Kai no se si Michael tendra algo de razon de lo ultimo que ha dicho pero me gustaria que fuera asi. . .aunque cada dia me estoy haciendo mas fuerte, quiza algun dia pueda decir que no quiero nada contigo, aunque ahora aun me parece imposible, pero era orgullosa y quiza si algun dia te volviera a ver podria fingir que no me importas, queria pensar en eso. . .aunque ahora solo fuera un proposito. . .


	31. Furia

Espero que os guste este capitulo, ahora ya estoy de vacaciones asi que no tardare tanto en postear, aunque estoy escribeidno dos fics mas a la vez^^

Graxias por leerlo y comentarlo ;D

**CAP 31: FURIA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Ya habian pasado dos dias despues de aquella fiesta. . .me habia hecho pensar seriamente mi situacion. . .ayer habia montado por primera vez en caballo, lo mas parecido que habia hecho hasta entonces era ir en camello cuando estuve en Egipto, pero era bastante diferente. . .

Gonzalo se sorprendio de lo facil que me resulto pillarle el truco, aun debia seguir haciendolo durante dias, pero no habia hecho el ridiculo. . .me habia dicho "tienes un talento natural para esto", y no me gusto, me recordo a Brooklyn. . .yo no cogia las cosas rapido porque fuera un don, practicaba hasta llegar a lo extremo y ademas me fijaba en cada detalle, asi habia logrado controlar esto tan rapido. . .

Alli estabamos de nuevo cargando cosas. . .cada vez parecia que me acostumbraba mas a esto pero mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, por las noches no era capaz de dormir bien y salia a entrenar un poco con Dranzer, habia quemado parte de la hierba cerca del camino que daba a la hacienda. . .

Y no paso desapercibido

Luis: ¿Que es esto?

Gonzalo me dijo que lo acompañara y que dejaramos las cosas alli, aunque yo no tenia ganas de ir, habia sido yo

Nos acercamos

Luis: Parece quemado, pero es una linea recta, que es esto? quien ha hecho fuego?

Gonzalo: Guau! es una linea perfecta!- me miro- no habras sido tu, Kai?- dijo en bajo para que los demas no nos escucharan

FLASHBACK

Estaba enfrente de aquel caballo decolor marron y manchas blancas, Gonzalo se subio con confianza, la misma que puedo tener yo lanzando un beyblade y me fije en cada movimiento como se subia, como ponia los pies, como cogia las riendas. . .

Fue mi turno y aunque no fue perfecto, habia logrado montarme bien y que el caballodiera un par de pasos sin tirarme, me baje antes de hacer algo mal, ya que creo que mi primera experiencia habia sido buena

Luego le toco el turno a Gonzalo conmigo en el beyblade, el tenia un blade bastante rudimentario de color rojo, no me hizo falta ni moverme, espere a que me atacara y salio disparado hecho trizas.

Gonzalo: Kai! Como has hecho eso?- cogio los restos del beyblade del suelo- parece quemado, mas bien carbonizado. . .- su cara estaba sorprendida

No dije nada, hice volver a mi blade

Kai: No crees que ya estoy preparado para enfrentarme a Jose?- sonrei con superioridad

Gonzalo: Eres increible! Pero. . .no se si podras vncerlo Kai. . .

Kai: Que?

Gonzalo: Eres excelente, pero el no solo juega con el blade, hace sentir mal a los que lo enfrentan. . .y viendote ayer. . .

Kai: Crees que me dejo llevar por mis emociones en una batalla!

Gonzalo: No se. ..

Kai: Te demostrare que te equivocas. . .

Gonzalo: Enseñame algo Kai, como puedo mejorar?

Kai: No puedes ser bueno en un dia, el unico secreto es el entrenamiento. . .

FIN FLASHBACK

Los murmullos se escucharon todo el dia, otra vez volvimos a montar a caballo y cada vez estaba mas confiado, cuando dejamos todo recogido y devolvimos los caballos a la cuadra, me acerque a ver de nuevo a aquel "demonio", era mas negro que la noche, parecia en calma pero no lo estaba, estaba atormentado. . . era muy apropiado el nombre que Luis le puso Furia, y yo sabia muy bien lo que era eso. . .era el poder que me hacia mas fuerte

Me toque la cabeza despues de quitarme el sombrero, comprendia a aquel animal sus sufrimiento de permanecer encerrado, de no ser libre de no poder actuar como los demas. . .habia pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida, y desde que habia conocido a Tyson y los demas sabia que podia confiar en ellos, aunque mi esencia seguia siendo la misma, mis modales habian mejorado. . .

Habia tomado una decision, en cualquier otra circunstancia no la hubiera ni siquiera tenido en cuenta pero. . .pero esto era iracional incluso para mi, iracional, ya pensaba como ella. . .debia volver aunque antes tenia algo que hacer. . .

Kai: ¿Gonzalo?-le pregunte a mi compañero que estaba en la puerta

Gonzalo: ¿Si, Kai?

Kai: ¿Sabes cual es la ultima prueba?Me has hablado de la segunda y creo que estoy casi preparado. . .

Gonzalo: Kai. . .la ultima prueba es el azar, nunca repite la misma. . .

Kai: ¡¿Como?

Gonzalo: Busca algo complicado despues de conocer algo a sus adversario. . .

Kai: Asi que no sabre a lo que me enfrento hasta que me enfrente a el. . .sera divertido- cerre la puerta tras de mi

Gonzalo: Kai. . .deberias. . . pensar seriamente si es la mejor opcion continuar esta locura. . .nadie le ha ganado eso e sun hecho. . .

Rei

Aquella noche habia otra fiesta pero esta vez decidi volver a lanzar a Dranzer. . .Practique algunos de los movimientos y ataques que habia perfecionado, rompi unas cuantas rocas y lo hice volver, estaba intacto parecia hecho de diamante. . .era perfecto. . .y ahora me sentia asi. . .ahora que habia conseguido una excelente herremienta para mi potencial. . .

Comenzo a llover muy fuerte y entre en mi cuarto empapado me quite la camisa y las botas, me seque la cara con una de las sabanas. . .

Cogi mi bolsa y me habia prometido a mi mismo no verla. . .quiza no era tan fuerte como demostraba a los demas. . .removi las pocas cosas que tenia alli dentro hasta encontrar mi cartera, detras de mi carnet de identidad habia doblado perfectamente en cuatro partes. . .una foto de ella. . .¿como habia llegado a mi?, muy facil. . .la vi en uno de sus album. . .habia ganado su ultimo campeonato de tenis. . .era de las mas recientes. . .ella no sabia que la habia cogido. . .pero necesitaba llevermela quiza porque sabia que en algun momento como este seria mas debil. . .pero mi orgullo me habia impedido pedirsela. . .simplemente me la lleve. . .

Salia de media pierna para arriba con el trofeo en las manos,sonreia y su pelo brillaba demasiado al sol. . .la guarde debajo de la almohada, termine de cambiarme la ropa empapada y me tumbe, cerre lo ojos y me quede dormido, Gonzalo debia estar divirtiendose porque no lo escuche llegar. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Pasaron los dias. . .y Jacob y Max seguian pendientes de mi, Michael y yo volviamos a tener casi la misma relacion que teniamos antes de pasar nada entre nosotros, aunque aveces algunos de sus actos me desconcertaban. . .pero me gustaba estar bien con el, lo habia hechado de menos durante ese tiempo. . .en el que yo estaba con Kai. . .lo habia ignorado pero cuando se habia ido este me habia dado cuenta que no me gustaba estar mal con Michael. . .

Rick parecia mas obsesionado de mejorar que nunca, habia vuelto a perder contra Kai y no lo asumia como deberia. . .no podia vencer al blade que le habia construido y Kai aun seguia teniendo mas habilidades que este. . .era demasiado bueno. . .una de las razones por las que siempre me habia gustado porque era un beyluchador excelente. . .

Steve y Eddy ya no solian entrenar tanto con nosotros, se estaban especializando mas en sus deportes favoritos, temia que algun dia nos abandonaran, en el fondo les tenia cierto cariño aunque nuestra relacion no fuera tan estrecha como la de los demas, llevabamos varios años formando aquel equipo. . .

Judy me vigilaba de cerca incluso algunas tardes me mandaba realizar algun trabajo extra, yo sabia porque. . .una no queria que me quedara demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer y pensando en aquel chico de pelo azulado. . .y otra, era que queria volver a confiar en mi. . .y tambien que queria hacerme trabajar duro para conseguirlo. . .

Aquella tarde mientras pensaba en alguna modificacion para mi blade. . .llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en construirle el blade a Kai que habia descuidado bastante el mio. . .

Jacob aparecio detras mia, yo estaba en un banco fuera del centro leyendo una revista cientica. . .era mas bien de curiosidades de estas que compras en los kioskos, todo lo necesario para desconectar y mantenerme entretenida

Jacob: ¡Hola, Emily!¿Que lees?

Emily: Nada en especial. . .- Jacob me quito la revista

Jacob: Curiosidades, eh?

Emily: Asi es. . .

Jacob: Max y yo vamos al centro comercial, hoy no te negaras, ni nos diras ninguna excusa. . .no te veo demasiado ocupada. . .

Emily: ¿Porque no puedo negarme a ir?

Max aparecio

Max: Porque llevas bastantes dias esquivando el tema- sonrio y se cruzo las manos detras de la cabeza

Emily: Sabeis que sois unos pesados. . .-dije con un tono un poco crispado

Jacob: Esa es tu manera de decirnos que vendras, ¿verdad?

Emily: ¡Vamos! pero me prometen que me dejaran en paz despues, vale?- no pude evitar sonreir al final

Max: Como tu digas

Jacob: Te gustara tanto que nos suplicaras una vuelta de nuevo por las tiendas- el surfista sonrio

El centro comercial estaba lleno, Jacob y Max comenzaron a ver algo de ropa, la verdad vestian con colores alegres. . .al igual que yo. . .fueron a los probadores y me estuve riendo un buen rato, a Max alguna ropa le quedaba grande, estaba en una edad que aun no era un adulto ni tampoco un niño, tenia que pelearse con la talla adecuada, en cambio a Jacob la mayoria le quedaba bien y hacia alguna pose divertida para hacerme sonreir, con Max no hacia falta solo verlo me reia, puso una camisa de colores que. . .es imposible de imaginar

Max compro las camisetas que queria pero la mayoria de la ropa que se habia probado lo habia hecho como Jacob para hacerme pasarme un buen rato y realmente lo habian conseguido, no recordaba de reirme asi. . .

Jacob: Al final he comprado mas de lo que debaria, Max tu no te has quedado atras, eh?

Max: Tu has comprado el doble Jacob

Emily: No se aburren de eso, no?

Jacob: Espero que tu tampoco. . .porque ahora te toca a ti

Max tambien lo vio sorprendido

Emily: Que?

Jacob: No me puedes decir que no te apetece probar ropa solo por diversion, eso es imposible! No sabes lo que es divertirse. . .- me vio con cara de extrañado

Emily: No voy a probarme sabe lo que y despues que me observeis vosotros, no sabeis lo que es la verguenza?

Jacob: No existe en mi diccionario- sonrio

Me agarro por el brazo y tiro de mi hasta una tienda, me enseño el escaparate

Jacob: A las chicas os queda mejor que a nosotros la ropa, no me creo que me estes diciendo que no te gusta probarte ropa, me niego a pensar que es verdad

Max: Bueno, Emily es asi. . .

Emily: A mi no me quedara igual que a otras chicas que les guste ponersela

Jacob: Tu lo has dicho, porque no te gusta ya te quedara mal?

Esta vez me hizo entrar, Max nos seguia de cerca

Jacob recorrio la tienda pasandole ropa a Max, yo no iba aponermela, que se creia que era yo, eh? Este chico no parecia rendirse facilmente. . .

Me indico los probadores

Jacob: No nos moveremos hasta que te pruebes todo esto, luego ya me contaras!

Emily: No lo hare!

Jacob: Si lo haras. . .

Emily: No!

Jacob: Si! Porque tu quieres hacerlo pero no te atreves. . .porque por alguna extraña razon, no te crees tan buena como otras chicas. . .me parece increible viniendo de ti. . .

Emily: Porque dices eso?

Jacob: Porque? Porque tu eres una chica inteligente Emily. . .porque Kai se haya ido no puedes hundirte porque veas a las demas chicas que la ropa le queda bien a ti no ha de quedarte mal. . .debes cambiar eses pensamientos. . .solo te hacen daño. . .

No sabia que decir porque realmente tenia razon, me quede en silencio y me tendio la ropa en los brazos y em dio un pequeño empujon para que entrara

Jacob: Vamos Emily!

Max sonrio

Habia de todo alli, vestidos, camisas, faldas, camisetas, pantalones d etodo tipo e incluso algun gorro y sombrero, lo peor no era ponerse todo eso, sino mirarme en el espejo, fue quiza lo mas duro, pero asi lo hice, y no me disgusto, tendria razon Jacob sobre que todo estaba en mi cabeza?

Cambie una y otra vez de ropa lo peor era correr la cortina y que me vieran con esa ropa que era tan diferente a la que solia usar, al principio me dio verguenza pero luego acabe riendome con los comentarios de aquellos dos chicos optimistas. . .

Acabe comprandome algo, y si hubiera ido sola no lo hubiera hecho. . .tenia que ser mas decididad y confiada. . .

Me habia compado un vestido, dos camisetas, un pantalon, una camisa. . .no me importo parecerme una locura, esto habia logrado olvidarme durante un rato de mi furia interna


	32. Comienza la carrera

**CAP 32: COMIENZA LA CARRERA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me desperte antes que Gonzalo, revolvi debeajo de mi almohada, vi la foto de ella y la guarde de nuevo en mi bolsa. . .

Llevaba varios dias haciendo esto, durmiendo con su foto bajo la almohada, hoy era un dia importante, habian pasado ya 20 dias des de que llegue alli y Jose y Luis iban a decidir quien se quedaba sin cobrar, supuestamente por mi culpa, pero ciertamente porque al primero no le daba la gana y queria que todos me odiaran pero gracias a Gonzalo y que alguna vez habia ayudado a alguno de ellos a mi manera no habia sido asi. . .

Gonzalo parecia mas contento de lo habitual, me conto aunque a mi me daba igual lo que me dijera. . .que en unos dias tendria dia libre para ver a su hermana pequeña. . .me imagine la situacion. . .pero yo no sabia lo que era tener hermanos. . .yo en unos dias. . .quiza volviera a New York, aunque. . .por primera vez me preocupaba como me recibiera. . .resonaban las ultimas palbras que me habia dicho Jacob "la destrozaras. . .no te perdonara esto, Kai. . .te vas a arrepentir"

Llego el momento de estar todos en fila mientras Luis decia nuestros nombres, de los que cobraban claro, dijo el mio, tambien el de Gonzalo. . .quien se quedo sin salario fue un chico poco mayor que nosotros que aquel mes habia estado enfermo. . ,me miro con mala cara cuando dijeron que el se quedaria sin sueldo aquel mes. . .no me hacia gracia esa situacion pero yo me habia esforzado tanto o mas que los demas ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esto. . .

Gonzalo: Polo menos he conseguido mi sueldo, es demasiado importante para mi- lo decia por su hermana. . .

Kai: Voy a hacerlo Gonzalo. . .

Gonzalo: ¿Que vas a hacer, Kai?-dijo sorprendido

Me adelante en la fila y mire a Luis y luego a Jose, levante un dedo hacia este ultimo. . .

Kai: He estado casi un mes trabajando desde que llegue, si se ha acabado la primera prueba quiero la segunda!

Jose se rio

Jose: Todavia faltan 9 dias para el mes, pero como llegastes ya empezado el mes. . .esta bien tengo ganas de accion. . .

Luis: Jose? Ahora?

Jose: Luis tranquilo. . .perdera y no tendremos que aguantarlo un dia mas. . .no me digas que es buena idea. . .

Luis: Kai. . .estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? puedes esperar unos dias mas. . .yo arreglare de tal manera que no haya problemas como este mes puedes quedarte mas. . .has trabajo duro. . .

Kai: Gracias por la oferta aceptare hasta que me vaya. . .pero ahora quiero un poco de accion yo tambien

Sentia fuego en mis ojos, odiaba a aquel Jose, igual que el a mi

Jose: Juan- dijo llamando a uno de nuestros compañeros- coge los caballos mas veloces, preparalos y traelos aqui. . .

Gonzalo me habia dicho la verdad la segunda prueba era una carrera de caballos, yo dominaba un caballo incluso algun dia habia competido contra Gonzalo y le habia ganado todas las ultimas veces, aprendia rapido. . .pero Jose tenia el mismo espiritu que yo de no rendirse lo notaba en las personas, quiza fuera un adversario digno de abatir. . .

Juan no tardo mucho en traerlos y Jose me cedio las riendas de uno tirandomelas a la cara

Gonzalo parecia enfadado del comportamiento de su jefe

Gonzalo: Kai tu puedes hacerlo! Eres el mejor, tienes sangre para esto!

Kai: . . .

Jose: Vas a necesitar mas que suerte para vencerme. . .- se rio- llevo muchos años haciendo esto todos los dias. . .

Luis: Correreis por el sendero que hemos marcado para las carreras hay cintas azules en los arboles, solo tienes que seguirlas Kai, dais un circulo hasta llegar hasta aqui. . .buena suerte- me dijo Luis- y si lograras vencer. . .- lo dijo poco confiado- tendras una beybatalla conmigo, te lo garantizo!

Kai: Entonces vete preparandote, no creo que tarde mucho. . .

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a aquel lugar,Gonzalo me habia llevado hasta alli con los caballos pero no habiamos podido hacer todo el trayecto porque cerraban una parte de noche. . .confiaba en salir airoso de esto. . .debia darme prisa estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo. . .debia volver. . .pero ahora no debia pensar en eso, quiza luego

Me subi al caballo y desafie a Jose

Jose: Asi que logras mantenerte- se rio- bueno no esta mal del todo para un principiante como tu. . .

Kai: Je, yo espero que estes preparado para perder. . .porque el ridiculo lo haras tu. . .

Jose: Por mucho que lo intente nunca me caeras bien!

Kai: Algo que tenemos en comun, yo crei que no era posible!

Luis se puso en medio de nosotros dos

Luis: Cuando diga "ya", comienza la carrera, os llevara unos 15 minutos aproximadamente. . .suerte a los dos y que gane el mejor!

Tenia tantas ganas de demostrarles a estes dos hermanos quien era Kai Hiwatari!

Luis: 3. . .2. . .1. . .YA!

Sali pegado a Jose, nos golpeamos de lado intentando avanzar uno mas que otro, me agarre fuerte a mi caballo y volvimos a golpearnos pero esta vez en el hombro, yo tambien lo golpee fuerte! y nos separamos durante unso segundos. . .pude obtener un poco de distancia pero habia un problema el conocia mejor el camino y yo tenia que guiarme por aquellas banderas azules, asi que sabia exactamente hacia donde girar por donde saltar. . .

Me adelanto

Jose: Tuvistes suerte durante unos segundos. . .pero no la volveras a tener!

Hice correr mas a mi caballo pero ya ibamos a bastante velocidad, me agache mas y aumente la velocidad, era arriesgado. . .el caballo podia lanzarme o pararse al no poder seguir el ritmo. . . esto no dependia solo de mi. . .era un animal. . .y tenia tambien sus limitaciones. . .

Volvi a ponerme a su lado e incluso lo adelante, debimos llegar a la mitad del camino porque cambiamos de direccion, parecia que nos llevaba al punto de partida otra vez, hubo que saltar un par de ostaculos y tuve que bajar la velocidad pero Jose tambien, no me gire para verle la cara. . .pero seguro que estaba enfadadisimo de que le llevara delantera. . .

Senti como mi caballo chocaba con algo, las patas de atras le fallaron. . .pero no fue culpa mi, habia sido Jose que no le importo que su caballo tambien saliera lastimado

Kai: Eres!Eres de lo peor!

Jose: Lo que digas!- se volio a reir ya que habia vuelto a alcanzarme. . .

Estaba otra vez volviendolo a alcanzar, parecia que ibamos a estar asi hasta llegar al destino final porque uno avanzaba y el otro al rato lo pasaba. . .pude ver que el trayecto final era una larga recta y veia a mucha gente concentrada alli. . .debia ganar. . .tenia que vencer a estos chicos, aprender sus jugadas de beyblade y volver a new york, antes de proseguir mi viaje. . .tenia que hablar con ella. . .debia haberlo hecho aquella vez. . .pero porque era tan orgulloso. . .

Jose parecia contento creia que iba a ganar pero yo habia estado esperando este momento, deseando que ocurriera para que el me lo arrebatara de las manos, cogi mas velocidad, no me importaba lo que me pasara, lo sentia por el caballo pero esta iba a ser una victoria aunque saliera despedido hasta la meta. . .

Jose: No es posible!

Lo habia adelantado y ahora habia dejado mas distancia que hasta entonces. . .no habia bajado la velocidad. . .estaba a escasos metros debia ganar, si, ya estaba llegando. . .escuche a Gonzalo gritar. . .y yo habia ganado. . .habia aprovechado los ultimos metros para algo arriesgado pero me habai salido bien, Jose habia quemado a su caballo mucho antes con sus estupidas maniobras para intentar acabar con mi carrera. . .

Baje del caballo y lo acaricie, habia hecho un buen trabajo. . .

Kai: Buen trabajo. . .- dije al caballo que todavia respiraba con dificultad

Gonzalo se abrazo a mi

Gonzalo: Has ganado compañero, lo has hecho. . .no crei que fuera tan buen profesor! Creeme que dude de ti. . .pero despues de esto. . .se que eres capaz de cualquier cosa. . .

Lo aparte de mi

Kai: La verdad. . .tu tuvistes algo que ver en esta victoria. . .pero no esperes escucharlo de nuevo. . .

Gonzalo: Lo que tu digas, vaquero Kai!- se echo a reir

No le encontre la gracia aunque con estas ropas tan extrañas que vestiamos. . .

Jose pego una patada al suelo y los demas trabajadores se acercaron a mi a felicitarme

Luis tambien lo hizo

Luis: Ha sido asombroso! No solo eres fuerte sino inteligente. . .como te prometi. . .tendras un encuentro conmigo pero por la noche. . .despues de la jornada de trabajo. . .si logras vencerme tendras otra prueba con jose y luego una batalla si logras superarla. . .pero no pienses en eso. . .creeme que en el estadio no tengo piedad ni compasion por nadie

Kai: Mejor asi. . .quiero un combate de verdad. . .llevo bastantes dias sin uno digno. . .espero que tu estes a la altura. . .

Luis: Tienes confianza. . .eso es importante!

Los demas chicos y hombres de la hacienda gritaban mi nombre aquella comida iba a ser en mi honor. . .me hizo hasta gracia. . .las criadas tambien parecian emocionadas toda la gente de alli veia en mi el primero que podia ganarle a Jose y quiza bajarle los humos. . .y yo no es que lo viera sino que estaba seguro que lo conseguiria porque tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, volver a ver a la pelirroja y vencer a Tyson, llevo demasiados años con esta ultima meta para que un presumido tramposo me venza!

(Cerca de alli- Narrado en tercera persona)

Un joven golpeaba una pared con fuerza, hasta que alguien lo interrumpio

Luis: Quieres provocarnos mas gastos de los necesarios Jose, admitelo. . .el chico es bueno y por primera vez creo que tendremos a un rival digno, incluso puede llegar a vencernos, lo digo por mi. . .y tambien por ti. . .

Jose: Habla por ti Luis! No permitire que ese. . .me derrote! Yo soy el que se ocupa de que los trabajadores nos muestren respeto, tu eres demasiado blando Luis! no dejare que el nuevo acabe con esto!

Luis: Se llama Kai!- dijo bastante serio- sabes. . .no hay que meterle miedo en el cuerpo a la gente para que te obedezcan Jose. . .el respeto no se logra con miedo. . .eso es otra cosa. . .debes saber actuar como un lider y que todos te sigan. . . yo es lo que intento. . .

Jose: Claro! Haber que dicen si pierdes contra ese chico, seguro que te perderan toda la admiracion **que** dices que les procesas- golpeo de nuevo la pared- tengo que encontrarle alguna debilidad, algo. . .

Luis: Siempre jugando con los puntos debiles. . .me parece muy bajo Jose. . .

Jose: Hare todo lo necesario para ganar, por el honor de nuestra familia!

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Habian pasado varios dias desde que se marcho Kai, los habia contado en mi calendario. . .no tendria remordimientos? no me echaba nada de menos. . .no habia sentido nada por mi. . . comenzaba a deprimirme y eso no era lo mas adecuado. . .el no lo estaria, incluso ignoraria como estoy. . .

Me levante de la cama, era temprano. . .pero era un dia importante ibamos a comenzar otro nuevo proyecto pero esta vez era sobre lanzadores, no era de los mas importantes sino fuera porque Max y yo estabamos a prueba, tenia que competir con el, comienza la carrera por el puesto. . .

Estos dias habian sido calurosos, dormia solo con una sabana. . . y aun asi sudaba. . . hay que añadir mis pesadillas, entre el extress que comenzaba hoy y Kai. . . eran sueños pero parecian tan reales. . . en mi cabeza resonaban sus ultimas palabras comos si las volviera a revivir. . .

Me prepare en poco tiempo desayune con Rick y Michael que parecia que ultimamente se llevaban mejor, si supierais como se comportaban antes. . .cuando Rick entro en el equipo. . .

Michael: Hoy compites contra el pequeño Max?, espero que no pierdas. . .

Emily: Mas me vale. . .sino no se que sentido tendria todo esto que llevo haciendo durante años- me cruce de brazos sobre la mesa y meti la cabeza entre ellos

Rick: puede que Max este comenzando con eso de la ciencia pero se que es un chico que no se rinde. . .de todas maneras espero que gane el que mas se lo merezca. . .

Michael: Emily no te hundas de nuevo. . .tu puedes hacerlo! llevas con los All Starz mucho mas tiempo que Max

Emily: Lastima que ese no sea un factor importante Michael. . .

Jacob se sento alado nuestra

Jacob: Y esa cara, Emily. . .

Emily: No es por lo que piensas. . .llevo varios dias bastante mejor. . .es que hoy. . .- suspire

Jacob: Oh, se me olvido. . .es que hoy Max y tu comenzais vuestra carrera por el puesto! Me lo contasteis el otro dia. . .

Emily: Asi es. . .

Michael: Espero que no seas asi de despistado en el estadio. . .

Jacob: Tranquilo Michael, beybatallar no es lo unico que se me da bien. . .yo no intento ganar terreno viendo que la chica esta vulnerable!

Michael: Pero que dices! yo no intento nada mas con Emily!

Emily: Basta ya! Es lo que me falta. . .que os peleis por tonterias. . .

Me incorpore y vi el reloj del comedor

Emily: Y Max? No viene a desayunar?

Jacob: Seguro que esta al llegar me lo cruce por el pasillo antes. . .- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogia una bandeja para servirse el desayuno. . .

Michael: Emily. . .sabes que no lleva la razon. . .ya hemos dejado bien claro. . .- dijo en tono mas bajo para que Rick no lo escuchara aunque a este le daba igual nuestras historias. . .

Rick: Puedes hablar mas alto Michael, me da igual de lo que hableis. . .

Emily: Lo se Michael. . .dejalo ya! No quiero que discutais Jacob y tu por eso!

Michael: Ultimamente te llevas muy bien con el, no?

Rick: Eso se llaman celos Michael- se rio

Michael: No decias que no te interesaba?

Rick: Solo me divierten tus comentarios

Emily: Solo es amable conmigo, tambien lo es Max!

Michael: Pero tu no eres tan amable con Max como con Jacob. . .

Emily: Es un amigo Michael, ademas no tengo que darte explicaciones, cuando seas tan maduro como Jacob, hablamos deacuerdo?

Michael se enfado con mi ultimo comentario y se marcho sin decir nada mas

Rick: Le has dado donde le duele. . .

Emily: Porque siempre tengo que acabar discutiendo con el. . .

Rick: No eres la unica. . .

Jacob llego pronto y se sento

Jacob: Ya se fue Michael, que ha pasado?

Emily: Nada. . .es su comportamiento normal. . .se le pasara pronto. . .

Me levante

Emily: No se lo que estara haciendo Max pero yo voy a marchar que no quiero llegar tarde, es lo que me faltaba. . .

Jacob: Te deseo suerte, al igual que Max, me molesta que tengais que competir por el mismo puesto. . .

Emily: Gracias! Ya os contaremos como nos va todo, no es cuestion de un dia. . .- suspire- hasta luego- dije a Rick y Jacob

Sali al pasillo y vi a Max en las escaleras del primer piso

Me acerque a el que estaba de espaldas

Emily: Max que haces?

Max: Nada. . .esto. . .Emily. . .van a darle la habitacion de Kai a un alumno nuevo. . .

Emily: Que?

Por una extraña sensacion queria que esa habitacion siguiera siendo de Kai, quiza tenia la esperanza entonces de que volviera, aunque era imposible, pensar que se la iban a dar a otro parecia que hacia menos real lo que habia pasado entre nosotros. . .

Max: Esta tarde la limpiaran. . .me han dado esto. . .lo encontraron en su cuarto. . .es lo unico que quedaba de el. . .- se metio la mano en el bolsillo- no se si es buena idea dartelo pero. . .tenia que decirtelo. . .

Cuando la quito pude ver un pequeño bote de color negro, encima habia una pegatina de color azul, puse la mano para que me lo pasara. . .lo abri. . .era pintura. . .

Max: Se la debio olvidar el dia que se fue. . .

Emily: Gracias por decirmelo Max. . .- mi voz casi no salio de mi garganta, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas. . .

Max: No quiero que te pongas asi. . .ha sido mi culpa. . .lo siento!

Emily: Tu no tienes la culpa Max! Deberias ir a desayunar quedan 15 minutos para ir al laboratorio. . .- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la bata blanca

Max: Nos vemos entonces- dijo triste

Quise evitar aquel momento durante este tiempo pero tenia que hacerlo por ultima vez, corri hasta el fondo del pasillo y abri la puerta de aquella habitacion, me meti el bote de pintura en uno de los bolsillos de mi ropa, las ventanas estaban abiertas, debia llevar cerrada desde que Kai se habia ido. . .ya habian sido bastantes dias. . .pero Kai se habia llevado la llave porque no la tenian en recepcion. . .

Puse un pie en ella, no creia lo que estaba haciendo. . .me mire en el espejo que tenia alado de la mesa, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas, no habia rastro de el. . .Kai se habia ido y lo unico que habia dejado olvidado era aquel bote de pintura azul, al igual que me habia dejado a mi. . .me intente secar las lagrimas con la manga de nuevo pero cada vez surgian con mas intensidad, me la acabe quitando y deje que todas las lagrimas que habia estado reteniendo desde los primeros dias salieran. . .

Eche una mirada a la habitacion, alli habia pasado buenos momentos con el, pero ahora era como si me atravesaran el pecho, un dolor fuerte como los primeros dias. . .no me habia hecho bien esto. . .aunque debia hacerlo sino no me lo perdonaria. . .ya no podria volver aqui. . .mañana la ocuparia otra persona. . .

Tenia que reaccionar y calmarme, en unos minutos tenia que estar en el laboratorio y tenia que presentar la mejor imagen posible. . .


	33. El mensaje de Mariah y el jaguar

**CAP 33: EL MENSAJE DE MARIAH Y EL JAGUAR**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Sali de aquel cuarto sin poder volver a echar una ultima mirada, di un portazo al cerrar y tuve que ir a los baños a lavarme la cara, el rimel que usaba en las pestañas se corrio por mis mejillas, tenia que volver a echarlo. . . quedaban 4 minutos para las 9.30, apure d enuevo hasta mi cuarto intentando no darle mas vueltas a lo de Kai, abri un cajon d emi mesilla de noche y deposite alli la pintura que Max me habia dado, por una extraña razon no queria tirarla era como tener algo de el, a pesar de que. . .de que el no sintiera por mi nada. . .

Me golpee la cara con ambas manos y cerre el cajon con un golpe seco. . .

Sali d ela habitacion casi corriendo, no queria llegar tarde ni un minuto tan siquiera. . .

Cuando llegue Max ya estaba alli, se habia pillado un pequeño bocadillo por la escasez de tiempo para su desayuno. . .

Max: Emily?- dijo algo preocupado, lo se mi aspecto no es el mejor pero tengo que espabilar, no puedo sufrir por alguien como Kai toda la vida, el no siente nada y debo aceptarlo. . .es algo que se consigue con la madurez. . .

Emily: Max! Por favor, esto. . .no tiene que ver mucho contigo. . .asi que no te preocupes. . .

Max: Emily! Tu y Kai sois mis amigos, aunque despues de este ultimo acto de Kai no se si yo le importare demasiado aunque siempre que lo necesitamos esta ahi. . .

Emily: Yo pensaba igual de el. . .y mira como me equivoque. . .- mi voz temblo

Max: Bueno, es mejor que no hablemos mas de el. . .

Emily: Estoy de acuerdo. . .

Judy salio del laboratorio, debia estar preparando todo. . .

Judy: Max. . .Emily. . .primero escucharemos las aportaciones de algunos de nuestros miembros, luego. . .

Emily: Eso ya lo se Judy. . .

Judy: Pero Max no, el solo me ayudo despues del primer campeonato un poco, tiene pocos conocimientos todavia. . .

Puse mala cara, no era tanto por Max, a pesar de que debo admitir que no em hacia gracia tener esta rivalidad fuera del estadio con el. . . lo de Kai habia vuelto a surgir. . .pero ahora estaba enfadada con el. . . no solo triste. . .porque debia estarlo por alguien que me estuvo utilizando?

Entramos en el laboratorio y tuvimos que estar escuchando caracteristicas adecuadas para un lanzador. . .algunas ya nos las habia facilitado Judy y yo las habia memorizado el dia anterior, pero Max se perdia pasando las hojas. . .no tenia ganas de estar alli. . .

a mediodia, pudimos hacer un pequeño diseño a ordenador, pero era solo una base por la que guiarnos, de ahi al final aun nos quedaba un largo camino, nosotros dos cogiamos notas, aunque yo menos, porque yo tenia un gran potencial para esto. . .antes presumia mas. . .pero despues de haber perdido en Rusia hacia unos años. . .se me habian bajado los humos. . .de aquella tambien me llevaba mal con Mariah. . .pero ella se porto muy bien conmigo despues de ver como Kai me robaba a Trygator. . .

La mañana se me hizo larga, y no quise ir a comer. . .poco despues vinieron Jacob y Max a ver como estaba. . .y les dije que me dolia un poco la cabeza, era cierto, pero todo este malestar era por Kai. . .no me cayo ninguna lagrima mas. . .la angustia se estaba convirtiendo en rencor. . .

Encendi el ordenador en cuanto vieron que no tenia demasiadas ganas de hablar y se marcharon, les agradecia que se preocuparan por mi. . .pero. . .no tenia ganas de ver a nadie. . .a nadie. . .

Comence a cambiarme de ropa, para estar mas comoda en mi cuarto cuando escuche el ruido de un mensaje nuevo en mi correo

Lo abri y para mi sorpresa era de Mariah, me habia acordado esta mañana de ella por una extraña razon y de ella no recibia apenas mensajes comparado con otras personas como kenny por ejemplo. . .

_Hola, Emily!_

_Te preguntaras como puedo comunicarme contigo por correo sabes que en la aldea de los White Tigers, no hay medios de comunicacion modernos y una carta no e cuando te habria llegado. . .pero estoy en Honk Kong, Lee gano un viaje para hospedarnos unos dias aqui y acabo regalandonos a mi y a Ray, porque hasta el admite que no tenemos demasiada intimidad. . .pero ultimamente veo a Ray algo distante. . . y luego nos encontramos con una chica que lo conocia y no em hizo demasiada gracia!. . .tu la conoces? te dire su nombre se llama Salima. . .estaba con su equipo caminando por las calles y Ray parecio contento de verla. . .no se si estoy montando una montaña de un grano de arena pero esto en vez de . . .unirnos mas. . .estamos enfadados. . .necesitaba contarselo a alguien y lo mas importante que fuera chica. . .porque Kevin, Gary y los demas diran que yo me monto peliculas. . .tu que crees?_

_Quiza te este aburriendo con mis preocupaciones, que tal por el centro? ya sabes que yo no entiendo mucho de esos datos pero. . .espero que todo te vaya bien. . .me gustaria que estuvieramos mas cerca. . .pero no puedo visitarte caminando :(_

_Estoy pensando en preparar una cena no se. . .ya me buscare algun motivo para reunirnos. . .le enviare un mensaje a Hilary, Matilda y Julia tambien. . ._

_pd: no te centres solo en el ordenador, sabes que no podemos descuidar nuestro entrenamiento. . .no me gusta cuando los chicos nos menosprecian, las chicas somos poderosas tambien!_

_Besos_

_Mariah Wong_

Al terminar de leer el largo mensaje me di cuenta que en aquellos momentos debia estar hecha un bacilisco, yo no conocia a esa Salima. . .pero si Ray la conocia quiza Kai tambien. . .si estuviera aqui podria saber que ocurrio entre ellos. . .Mariah seguro que se preocupaba por nada, Ray le ha demostrado que le importa en varias ocasiones, si supiera lo que me estaba ocurriendo a mi. . .

Suspire y le conteste, no iba a comentarle nada de Kai. . . no porque no me fiara de Mariah. . .pero uno, no s elo creeria. . .y dos no tenia ganas de que la gente sintiera lastima por mi, ya me llegaba con Max y Jacob. . .quiza si estuviera aqui conmigo. . .entonces si se lo contaria. . .yo tambien tenia ganas de volver a verlos. . .no tenia demasiadas chicas d emi edad con las que me llevara, en el centro hablaba poco con las chicas, ademas eran una minoria bastante considerable respeto a los chicos, ademas yo era beybluchadora de elite y ellas principiantes. . .

Comence a escribir despues de pulsar responder

_Hola Mariah!_

_Lo primero. . .yo estoy bien aunque podia estar mejor, ya te contare cuando nos veamos si eso. . .pero no te preocupes entre Max y otro chico nuevo Jacob me estana yudando mucho. . .aqui estamos con otro proyecto y creeme que te hare caso. . .entrenare mas, ahora tengo mas razones. . ._

_En cuanto a lo que me cuentas. . .yo no conozco a Salima, si quieres le puedo preguntar a Max, pero no te aseguro que se le escape de la lengua cuando hable con Ray, no por maldad, sino que es demasiado inocente aun para su edad. . .tranquila y no te dejes llevar por el impulso, si una cosa estoy segura es que le importas a Ray. . .he podido veros pocos momentos pero me han llegado. . .disfruta de tus dias gratis en Honk Kong. . ._

_Otra cosa. . .me gustaria volver a verlos. . .me avisas si celebrais algo. . .seguro que a Hilary y a las demas les parece bien. . ._

_Besos_

_Emily York_

Cerre el portatil y cogi alguno de mis album de fotos, hacia tiempo que no los miraba, ademas la mayoria d elas fotos las tenia en CDs o en el ordenador. . .pero alli tenia las de los campeonatos de beyblade tambien y las de mis torneos de tenis. . .

Pase las paginas. . .debia volver a algun torneo de tenis .. .aunque no estab atan inspirada como antes en aquel deporte, ahora me centraba mas en el beyblade y eso que comence en ello como una prueba del PPB

Llegue a las ultimas paginas pero faltaba una foto. . .mire hacia el suelo por si me habia caido. . .no habia nada. . .la habria perdido?eso era casi imposible. . .que desastre. . .

Me levante y vi en la estanteria. . .no estaba. . .me puse a pensar. . .como habia desaparecido. . .yo no recuerdo d equitar el album de la habitacion. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Todo fueron risas a mi alrededor. . .el ambiente parecia mas feliz de lo habitual, incluso parecia una de las tipicas fiestas que hacian alli para desconectar. . .

La comida parecio durar horas, no me disgutaba ver a la gente feliz alrededor pero todo tiene un limite, yo preferia pasar desapercibido en estas circunstancias. . .

Gonzalo me daba algun golpe en la espalda. . .estaba emocionado y habia bebido demasiado a mi ya me habia quedado claro que no me podia fiar de aquella bebida "tekila"

Cuando pude encontrar el momento adecuado me escape para lanzar a Dranzer, iba a ser una buena batalla o eso esperaba y debia practicar un poco, no en exceso no sabia a lo que me iba a enfrentar, pero se que no podiamos estar mas preparados para ello. . .

Comenzo a anochecer y yo me encontraba tumbado en la hierba hasta que Gonzalo me ncontro

Gonzalo: Yo llevo horas buscandote Kai!

Kai: Bueno ya me has encontrado. . . que pasa?

Gonzalo: Debias disfrutar tu victoria. . .

Kai: Ya la estoy disfrutando. . .pero lo que quiero es beybatallar. . .creo que sera hora de buscar a Luis. . .

Me levante y Gonzalo me siguio, tuve la sensacion de volver a estar junto a Wyatt, el comenzaba admirarme como aquel chico que por desgracia habia acabado demasiado mal. . .

Luis se encontraba en la entrada de la hacienda hablando con unos de los trabajadores, en plan camaradas. . .eran algo mayores que yo. . .

Kai: Luis!

Luis: Veo que no quieres demorar mas esto. . .- sonrio y se despidio de los otros chicos, pero estes en vez de quedarse alli nos siguieron querian ver nuestro encuentro

Luis nos guio a una de las vallas de la hacienda, la abrio. . .no sabiamos que por alli hubiera salida. . ., habia un beystadium. . .

Luis: Espero que te guste. . .no muchas personas lo han visto. . .

Era de grandes dimensiones y Gonzalo solto un un "guaaauuuu"

Luis: Bueno. . .comenzamos?

Hice un gesto de aprobacion, mire para todos los lados pero no vi a Jose, solo otros comapñeros de trabajo

Gonzalo: Yo hare de arbito, siempre he querido hacer esto. . .

Prepare mi blade, la gente se quedo observando mi lanzador, era moderno, mas que el que tenia Luis, y supongo por las caras de todos que tambien mas moderno que el de Jose. . .

Me concentre, debia estar atento a cada movimiento, a cada golpe y retroceso. . .debia ganar. . .no era una opcion era mi meta. . .

Luis: Suerte Kai!

No conteste

Gonzalo: 3. . .2 . ..1. . .LET IT RIP!

Lanzamos nuestro blades

Dranzer golpeo el blade de color magenta de Luis, no tenia preocupacion por el estado fisico de mi blade, sabia que en ese aspecto era muy superior. . .

Luis: Tienes un excalente blade?

No conteste

Luis: Pero. . .mi bestia-bit es la mas antigua de nuestro clan y cualquier persona que la logra ver tiene pesadillas por un buen tiempo, porque. . .- se quedo pensando- quiza tu podras tener ese honor. . .

Kai: Je! Crees que me asusta lo que me estas contando? No sabes lo que te espera. . .

Luis hizo golpear su blade contra el mio, pero yo no cedia, era rapido y fuerte debo de admitirlo, quiza subestime a aquel chico

No me estaba esforzando al maximo pero tampoco me dejaba ganar. . .parecia que estaba consiguiendo que perdiera confianza, porque me adelantaba a sus movimientos. . .me golpeo alguna vez, tenia un buen juego para no tener demasiados combates. . .

Luis: Bueno. . .no quiero demorar mas esto. . .

Jose: Luis! No puedes con eso? CADA DIA ME DECEPCIONAS MAS!- habia aparecido detras de su hermano

Luis: Ya hablaras en tu juego. . .este es el mio!- por primera vez lo estaba viendo irritado

Jose: No se como te han podido ceder la bestia bit mas antigua de nuestra familia. . .padre se equivoco con eso. . .

Luis: Callate Jose!- se estaba enfadando de verdad

No me creia que esto no tuviera algo que ver con el juego, Jose estaba haciendo enfadar a su ehrmano para que le transmitiera esa energia a su bit

Gonzalo: Kai! Tu puedes!

Luis: Adelante!Aparece JAGUAR!

Kai: Jaguar?

Yo conocia bastante leyendas sobre los bits, me apasionaban las historias antiguas. . .y lo que habai escuchado sobre el jaguar y las tribus Azteca y Maya. . .era el rey de la jungla, un enorme felino sin piedad, recuerdo la fabula en la que le ensuciaban la piel que tanto le gustaba y asi esta a manchas. . .pero yo estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarme a felinos, recorde al grupo de Ray, los White Tigers. . .

El enorme felino intento dar un zarpazo pero solo me golpeo en un pequeño lado d emi blade, era mas rapido d elo que hubiera imaginado, era hora de concentrarse, no iba a dejar vencerme, debia vencer a Luis, ahora que miraba a Jose mi ira aumentaba, me estaba dando una ventaja bastante clara. . .

Luis: La siguiente vez no tendras tanta suerte Kai! El jaguar ha esperado mucho tiempo por la venganza de su especie, otros animales lo envidiaban. . .

Kai: No me da miedo, puede que sea poderoso. . .pero mi bestia bit tambien lo es

Luis me golpeaba sin piedad, era la hora de contraatacar y ganar, los siento Luis, necesitaras mas que una poderosa bestia bit para enfrentarme. . .

Kai: Dranzerrrrrrrr!

Mi fenix rojo aparecio resplandeciente, todo el mundo se quedo mirandolo con asombro

Gonzalo: No puede ser cierto. . .Kai. . .tu tienes bestia bit?. . . tu eres Kai de los G-Revolution? como no me di cuenta antes. . .conozco a superblader!

No preste caso a los comentarios de Gonzalo, quiza mas tarde tendria que resignarme a escucharlos. . .

Observe la cara de Jose y por primera vez vi miedo en su rostro. . .la gente comenzaba a animarme mas. . .si, yo era Kai! de los G-Revolution y d elos antiguos Bladebreakers. . .aunque preferia trabajar solo y sobre todo enfrentar a Tyson . . .

Luis: Asi que tu eres?

Kai: Yo soy el Kai que conoces no te dejes intimidar Luis!

Luis sonrio

Kai: Adelante Dranzer, blazing gig!

Luis: Rugido de la oscuridad!

Nujestros blades chocaron pero Dranzer era mas poderoso, le habia transmitido mis emociones, el no me fallaria. . .me ayudaria a ganar como en tantas ocasiones. . .el blade de Luis salio disparado, mientras que el Jaguar corto su rugido por el golpe. . .golpeo el estado y rompio una parte de el. . .

Habia salido fuera y Dranzer seguia girando. . .debo de admitir que tuve que sudar mas d elo esperado pero yo sabia que con Jose, las cosas probablamente serian mas parejas. . .aquella bestia bit era uy poderosa pero Luis aun debia mejorar. . .

Luis: Imposible! Como has podido vencer mi ataque! Jaguar. . .no puede ser. . .

Me acerque a Luis

Kai: Tu bestia bit es poderosa. . .pero yo he derrotado a algun que otro tigre. . .- recorde el ultimo combate contra Rei me habia hecho sudar bastante, y para este juego estaba preparado. . .una cosa era cierta. . .me habia gustado este combate. . .

No me tuve que esforzar al maximo como contra Tyson o Ray pero. . .Luis tenia un aura diferente a los ultimos luchadores que me habia enfrentado en este viaje desde que sali de Japon, era noble y justo. . .se que algun dia su bestia bit podria brillar con mas intensidad. . .no solo habia sido mi victoria sino que habia contado con la ayuda de Gonzalo en estos ultimos dias y el diseño de Emily, mi blade estaba intacto, lo puse contra luz y brillo con intensidad, la herramienta perfecta!

Jose busco mi mirada desafiante, pero estaba temblando. . .ira, quizas?

Jose: Porque nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Kai: Mintiendo?

Luis: Tu realmente eres Kai Hiwatari, tienes un Dranzer como el. . .eres japones. . .beyluchador. . .que estas haciendo aqui?

Kai: No es asunto vuestro, y si ocultar una identidad es mentir. . .bueno pensar lo que querais. . .

Luis: Eres magnifico, solo analizastes unos segundos mismovimientos y . . .

Gonzalo aparecio en escena

Gonzalo: Kai Hiwatari! Ni siquiera a mi me has contado nada. . .- dijo molesto- pero bueno me alegra tener un amigo tan fantastico en el beyblade, hare mas casos a tus consejos desde ahora. . .- sonrio

Jose: Yo te borrare esa estupida expresion de superioridad!

Kai: Estoy esperando. . .que te parece ahora?

Jose: Te crees muy bueno, eh? Que hayas ganado campeoantos con tu equipo no te libras de . ..

Luis: Calmate Jose, me ha ganado limpiamnete, es fantastico! Perder contra alguien tan bueno me dan mas ganas de mejorar. . .aunque seamos los mejores de aqui. . .ya ves. . .quiza deberiamos ver mas mundo hermano. . .el lo esta haciendo y mira como es. . .

Jose: Mañana te acordaras de mi nombre para siempre, la tercera prueba! No quiero ver tu cara en mis tierras por mas tiempo!

Kai: Je, preparate para perder contra mi. . . no creo que te siente muy bien. . .

Jose: Presumido!

Sonrei, esta vez si con superioridad, esa clase de personas hacian que quitara aquella parte de mi que intente mejorar en los ultimos años. . .

Luis: Enhorabuena Kai! Mañana por la mañana preparate para la ultima prueba. . .- miro para su hermano que se marchaba enfadado- nunca se sabe lo que tendra preparado Jose. . .

Kai: Gracias! Estare preparado para lo que me eche. . .

Luis se fue despues de sonreir

Gonzalo: Kai como no em dijistes que eres el famoso. . .

Kai: Ya vale!

Gonzalo: Siempre te guardas todo, eh? Tampoco me has contado nada de esa chica. . . no te fias aun de mi?

Esa no era la cuestion. . .yo era una persona introvertida y no me gustaba hablar de mi, ni siquiera a ella le conte demasiadas cosas. . .estaba mas cerca de volver a verla y esta vez tendria que bajar la cabeza, porque tenia la imprension que no seria tan facil cuando la viera. . .no em gustaba la idea. . .pero. . .aveces hay que hacer ciertas cosas y reconocer los errores aunque lo siento sea una palabra demasiado dificil para mi. . .el problema no es la palabra sino demostrar cierta debilidad ante ella. . .

Gonzalo y los demas volvieron a gritar mi nombre, queria alejarme de alli otra vez, la gente se me aproximo mas a preguntarme que hacia alli? que como eran mis antiguos compañeros de equipo? si tenia pensado volver a competir?. . .

Kai: Puedes ayudarme a salir de aqui?- le dije a Gonzalo algo crispado

Gonzalo: Claro. . .

Se las arreglo para abrirse paso "dejen paso a una estrella", me hacia sentirme ridiculo. . .ya era d enoche y se veian las estrellas. . .que estaras haciendo? me pregunte antes de entrar en mi cuarto. . .


	34. No te interpondras en mi camino

Hola! El siguiente capitulo y mas cerca de que Kai vuelva, solo queda uno mas^^

Espero que os guste la primera prueba, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me lo comentan. . .en serio que lo agradezco mucho, me anima a escribir mas^^

Respondiendo a toaneo07 me encantaria leer ese fic, me encantaria ver emilyxkai, siempre estoy buscando cosas sobre ellos, en cuanto lo subas me avisas, me encantaria leerlo y comentartelo ;D

**CAP 34: NO TE INTERPONDRAS EN MI CAMINO**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Deje a un lado el album ya me habia vuelto loca buscando la foto. . .nada. . .seguro que le habia perdido. . .o eso o alguien me la habia cogido. . .pero quien iba a querer mi foto. . .buena teoria la mia. . .Michael quiza. . .el estuvo en varias ocasiones aqui conmigo, en mi cuarto. . .puede que fuera el. . .se lo preguntaria. . .

Como hubiera sido el. . .me enfade. . .Michael siempre me hacia enfadar. . .

Me tire en mi cama de espaldas. . .Kai no pudo haber sido porque. . .no le importe nunca!. . .un sabor amargo aparecio en mi garganta. . .esta vez no s eme dio por llorar sino. . .me enfadaba pensar en el. . .quiza otro dia estaria mal y lloraria. . .pero por hoy ya habia sido bastante. . .

Se hizo tarde, pasaron las horas rapido y alguien peto en mi cuarto. . .

Abri y era Max, para variar. . .era al que mas miraba en el centro

Max: Emily. . .me preguntaba si te apeteceria venir con los chicos a ver un partido de Eddy no es demasiado tarde. . .claro. . .- se quedo epnsativo- si te apetece. . .espero que estes mejor. . .

Emily: Si, voy!- lo dije apenas sin pensar, pero no queria seguir dando pena- a que hora es?

Max: Quedamos en media hora en la entrada todos los demas. . .

Emily: Alli estare, Max!

Cerre la puerta y vi el reloj, bueno no tenia mucho que hacer, volver a ponerme ropa para salir. . .pero bueno. . .ya que ibamos a salir. . .apribecharia para ponerme algo de lo ultimo que habia comprado. . .no me habia desmaquillado asi que solo tenia que retocarme. . .vamos emily. .. tu puedes. .. creo que me estoy volviendo loca. . .hablando conmigo misma. . .esto si que era de locos!

Cogi el pantalón apretado que me habia comprado, una camiseta ajustada que llevaba uno de esos mensajes que no les encuentras mucho sentido. . .pero que te gustan de todos modos. . .tambien habia comprado un par de bailarinas, parecian comodas. . .ademas no estaba acostumbrada a caminar en tacones. . .algun dia tendria que ponermelos. . .no em imagino toda mi vida en tenis, aunque sean lo mas comodo. . .

Me quite rapido lo que tenia puesto y me puse la ropa, los pantalones eran mi talla pero aun asi em costaron subirlos un poco, debe ser porque son nuevos. . ., la camiseta me quedaba mas apretada de lo que esperaba, me puse nerviosa al verme en el espejo. . .no estaba acostumbrada a arreglarme. . .

Cogi mi perfilador de una de mis mesillas y el rimel, me mire en un espejo y me volvi a marcar el contorno de los ojos, luego cogi un poco de brillo de labios y me lo eche, parecia otra persona, mas guapa incluso. . .pero seguia siendo yo. . .pero mas guapa. . .

Cogi una chaqueta por si luego refrescaba y en ella meti algo de dinero y la llave de mi cuarto. . .estaba lista. .. justo a tiempo. . .

Baje las escaleras como de costumbre pero dos de las chicas nuevas se me quedaron mirando, seguro por mi apariencia, lo que hacia arreglarse un poco. . .me dije tu te lo pierdes Kai! podrias estar aqui conmigo pero tu elegistes otro camino. . .y no puedo seguir llorando por ti, no mas. . .aunque este triste tengo que dar lo mejor de mi. . .el tiempo pasa. . .y no puedo pensar que apareceras por la puerta cualquier dia de estos, porque no sera asi. . .

Pude ver a los demas chicos de mi equipo alli

Michael: Pero. . .a donde crees que vas asi?

Me sonroje pero me hizo enfadar

Max: Pense que al final no vendrias Emily

Emily: No quiero pasarme todo el dia encerrada aqui

Jacob: Muy bien, me alegro que te unas al grupo

Rick: Vamos o no? Al final llegaremos tarde. . .

Steve: Es cierto aun es una caminata. . .

Michael: A que ha venido ese cambio de ropa, Emily

Emily: A que viene. . .

Jacob: Michael. . .no creo que tengas mucho que hacer, admitelo. . .y no nos amargues la noche

Max: Venga chicos. . .

Michael: Quien te crees que eres? Acabas de llegar y ya estoy harto de tus. . .

Emily: Ya basta Michael!

Rick: Dejar vuestros comentarios, callad y seguirme sino no encontraremos sitio

Seguimos a Rick, durante unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Max y Jacob comenzaron a hablar y me metieron en la conversacion

Jacob: me alegro que hayas cambiado tu aptitud y te animaras a renovar tu vestuario

Max: Se me hace raro verte asi Emily, pero te queda bien. . .a lo mejor por eso Michael. . .- dijo en un tono mas bajo

Suspire

Michael era el que caminba mas atras con Steve, me quede parada y espere a que llegaran a mi altura

Michael: Que te pasa ahora?

Steve continuo al ver aquella escena

Emily: Queria preguntarte algo Michael. . .

Michael: Lo que? Quieres reirte de mi o algo?

Emily: Solo es una pregunta. . .luego si quieres no tienes porque hablarme- seguia enfadada con su aptitud

Michael: Aver. . .que quieres preguntarme?

Emily: Bueno. . .seguro que te sienta mal. . .pero no encuentro una de mis fotos y queria saber si tu. . .

Michael: Crees que necesito una foto tuya? Ya tengo bastantes del equipo. . .- dijo enfadado

Emily: Sabia que te sentaria mal. . .pero si no la has cogido tu. . .

Michael: Yo no la cogi. . .

Emily: Vale

Michael: Emily yo no soy de esa clase de tios que voy a estar esperandote toda la vida. . .

Emily: Lo se, te conozco bien

Michael: Yo no estoy llorando por ti. . .se acabo y ya esta. . .las cosas cambian

Emily: Si. . .- dije con aburrimiento de este tema

Michael: Bueno. . .cambiemos las caras. . .no creo que sea bueno molestar a todos los demas con nuestras cosas. . .en cuanto a tu foto seguro que no recuerdas donde la metiste. . .

Emily: Sera eso. . .- no me lo creia ni yo pero sabia que Michael no me la habia cogido. ..

Es cierto no ibamos a estropear aquella nocehe con nuestras tonterias, ibamos a ver el partido de Eddy y habia que pasarselo bien. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

La noche se me hizo larga, Gonzalo no paraba de hablar. . .mañana seria un dia importante podia vencer a Jose y podia marcharme de aqui. . .volver. . .siempre estaba pensando pero pensar en eso. . .me desvelo. . .y apenas dormi nada. . .

La luz entro por la ventana y nos desperto mas temprano de lo habitual

Gonzalo: Kai! Es mejor que nos levantemos ya, seguro que Jose ya esta despierto no creo que pudiera dormir bien despues d elo de ayer- sonrio

Kai: Sera lo mejor, ademas quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas. . .

Gonzalo: Kai que haras si lo vences? y si pierdes? que tienes pensado?

Kai: Crees que he venido aqui a perder? eso e sque me conoces muy poco. . .

Gonzalo: No dudo de tus habilidades pero. . .

Kai: . . .- lo mire con mala cara

Gonzalo: Piensas volver a junto de esa chica?

Kai: No es asunto tuyo. . .- le torci la cara

Gonzalo: Lo se. . .pero entonces te iras?

Kai: Me ire de todas formas. . .

Gonzalo: Te echare de menos Kai, eres de los pocos amigos que tengo aqui. . .algunos son mayores y nos ignoran como bien sabes. . .otros ya se conocian antes de que llegara. . .

Kai: Vamos! Que tengo un combate que ganar!- no queria seguir escuchando sus comentarios, le agradecia que me "apreciara" pero el sabia a que habia venido aqui. . .

Gonzalo y yo desayunamos con los demas pero tuvimos que hacer algo de tiempo, yo lance a Dranzer un par de veces y Gonzalo lo cogio en su mano una de ellas

Gonzalo: No me puedo creer que este beyblade sea Dranzer! He escuchado tantas veces cosas de el. . .de tus batallas Kai!

En cuanto vimos que debia ser hora de aparecer salimos fuera del edificio

Jose: Pense que te habias ido ya!

Sonrei

Luis: Por favor Jose!

Gonzalo: Kai animo!

No necesitaba animos, siemplemente necesitaba conocer la tercera prueba

Kai: Que me tienes preparado?

Jose: Habitualmente utilizo alguna debilidad de mi adversario,algo que se le de mal. .. pero. . .aunque me cueste admitirlo no encontre alguna en ti. . .asi que decidi. . .darte una gran sorpresa. . .te enfrentaras a algo que ni yo he conseguido pasar. . .si me logras vencer no dudare en enfrentarme contigo. . .

Luis: No estasras pensando. . .eso es injusto Jose!

Jose: Tranquilo hermano, si es tan bueno en todo, puede conseguirlo, no es asi?- su sonrisa maliciosa me revolvio el estomago

Gonzalo: Kai, no deberias aceptar algo que no es capaz de dominar. . .es una locura

Levante mi brazo y bloquee a Gonzalo

Kai: Silencio! Acepto pero dime que debo hacer. . .

Jose: Estas confiado, eh?

Kai: No te interpondras en mi camino, ni tu ni nadie!

Luis: Creo que se a lo que te vas a enfrentar. . .

Jose:Si logras mantenerte en uno de mis caballos, es simple para ti, no?

Kai: Trae al caballo.. .

Jose hizo un gesto a otros trabajadores y entre cuatro quitaron a lo que me suponia, a aquel caballo con alma de demonio, era furia,aquel caballo indomable. . .

Gonzalo: No es justo! Es peligroso. . .no lo hagas Kai!

Kai: Esta bien. . .cuanto tiempo debo mantenerme en el?

Jose: El suficiente para llevar el control de la situacion. . .

Agarraron al caballo a una de las cercas cerradas, golpeaba las tablas con fuerza, era el caballo mas hermoso que habia visto, robusto, fuerte y con determinacion. . .parecia una persona. . .

Luis: Kai, no tines porque hacer esto. . .- miro a su hermano- Jose como has podido hacer algo, asi?

Jose reia, lo pude escuchar aun cuando ya me habia adelantado, puse una mano en las manderas y salte. . .

Me encontraba en aquel circulo cerrado alado de aquel caballo, lo mire a los ojos, pero no me acobarde como habia visto a Jose en varias ocasiones, avance despacio, el caballo se quedo quieto y me miraba con sospecha

Todo era silencio parecia que nadie nos estaba viendo, sabia que estaba llegando cada vez mas gente pero me concentre, eso me daba igual. . .

Cuando casi estaba enfrente de el, levanto las patas delanteras y me golpeo, me hizo caer al suelo y pude escuchar varios gritos, pero no siguio golpeandome, estaba bajo su control podia hacerme todo el daño que quisiera porque era vulnerable alli en el suelo a pesar de que estuviera atado esta entre sus dos patas delanteras, parecia que nos desafiabamos con la mirada, me dolia el hombro izquierdo, el dolor me hizo perder un momento la concentracion en aquel desafio de miradas. . . pero me levante muy despacio y di otro pequeño paso hasta estaragarrarle la crin, fue extraña aquella sensacion, no se movio y me dejo agarrarlo, creo que habia superado una gran prueba y en aquellos momentos creo que fueron los de mayor satisfacion de mi vida, era una sensacion extraña y dificil de explicar, me sentia orgulloso de mi mismo, parecia que la conexion de un caballo y un humano podia ser fuerte, yo sentia que aquel caballo era como yo, y solo yo podia dominarlo porque sabia como se sentia y actuaba. . .

Me costo mas subirme ya que no estaba ensillado y cuando vio la accion se levanto en sus patas traseras y me tiro, me golpee en la espalda y d enuevo el hombro se resintio

Gonzalo: Dejalo Kai, no hagas una tonteria!

Luis: Para Gonzalo- lo agarro porque los tenia enfrente y queria saltar la valla

Kai: Dejarme solo!

Jose: Sabia que es to no podria superarlo!

Kai: No creas que me rendire, por mucho que me golpee, tu no has conseguido ni siquiera tenerlo de cerca como yo hace unos segundos!

Jose seguia riendo

Me levante, aprete los dientes. . .no se como tendria el hombro pero me dolia como si me estuvieran mordiendo. ..

Camine despacio hasta ponerme de nuevo enfrente de el, respire hondo y me relaje, volvi a mirarlo ahora incluso con mas determinacion. . .solo eres otro obstaculo en mi camino, Tyson. . . se que puedo vencer esto. . .necesito derrotarte de una vez por todas. . .Emily. . .este viaje no habra sido en vano. . .necesito arreglar las cosas y necesito esta victoria tambien por mi. . .no puedo regresar como un perdedor. . .eso nunca!

Agarre la cuerda que lo mantenia agarrado, mi pulso era firme y decidido no iba a flaquear. . . el caballo seguia desconfiando. . . tire de la cuerda, quiza arriesgandome a otro golpe. . .pero eso no se lo espero. . .yo era mas fuerte en espiritu. . . lo hice avanzar hacia mi los pasos que perimitio la cuerda y asi lo hizo. . .

La gente aplaudia, Gonzalo gritaba, no podia ver a Jose pero seguro que me odiba un poco mas todavia

Lo hice girar hasta la valla donde estaba sujeto y lo solte de ella sin soltar la cuerda, el caballo me miro de nuevo, tenia el control pero sino suponia mal, Jose queria que aguantara montado en el. . .era algo arriesgado incluso teniendo el control que tenia sobre el, era un caballo salvaje, era un caballo indomable hasta el dia de hoy

Lance la cuerda hacia el otro lado de su cuello, para hacer una especie de riendas, el caballo hizo un intento de volver a alzarse pero lo evite antes de que lo hiciera, la gente volvia a estar en silencio

Le toque el hocico y la cara, tranquilamente como hacia con los otros caballos que habia montado, el caballo parecia extrañado

Mire hacia donde estaban los demas y vi a Jose muerto de envidia, Gonzalo parecia casi tan emocionado como yo, auqneu no lo demostraba lo estaba, volvi a intentar montarme y esta vez lo logre aunque comenzo a saltar y era dificil aguantarse, tire de la cuerda y se paro auqnue parecia incomodo. . .logre sentarme bien, aunque mi cuerpo resvalaba. . .el caballo no sabia atender a las ordenes. . .pero yo lo habia logrado, gracias a el, tendria mi batalal con Jose, me baje en cuanto escuche los aplausos de los demas y otra vez lentamente lo volvi a atar y lo acaricie para agradecerselo. . .la verdad era un desperdidcio ver una animal como aquel sin poder domarlo. . .auqneu simplemente era un alma libre si yo fuer Jose y Luis lo devolveria a la libertad alli seria feliz. . .

Cuando me giraba para salir del recinto Gonzalo volvio a lanzarse contra mi

Gonzalo: Eres el mejor, eres el mejor! Nunca has llevado esta vida y eres un genio, como lo haces?

Kai: No es talento. . .es determinacion y poder de espiritu!- lo aparte de nuevo

Luis: Kai eres. . .increible! En serio has logrado algo imposible de imaginar para cualquiera de nosotros, te has ganado su respeto

Jose: Seguro que le pasa algo al caballo, si fue muy facil!- se acerco al caballo e intento montarse, el caballo se levanto y lo tiro como me habia hecho a mi al principio

Jose: Estupido animal

El caballo comenzo a moverse y relincho

La gente se rio de la escena

Jose: Como os atreveis a reiros de mi?- su ira iba en aumento

Luis: Jose sabes loq ue tienes que hacer, no?

Volvio otra vez a dolerme el hombro, Gonzalo se dio cuenta cuando la sangre comenzo a caer por mi brazo

Gonzalo: Estas herido- dijo alterado

Luis: Vayamos dentro tenemos que cortar esa hemorragia- intento poner calma

Apuramos el paso hasta la casa

Alli vieron que tenia un buen golpe y un raguño bastante feo, me limpiaron la herida y me vendaron el hombro, no podia ser, yo tenia que jugar a beyblade contra Jose, no queria estar mas tiempo alli, porque ahora me pasaba esto?, porque!

Jose: Crees que podras jugar asi, eh?

Kai: Jugaria de cualquier manera contra a ti, quiero un desafio contigo!

Gonzalo: Espera a tener mejor el brazo Kai, es una herida. . .no tienes nada roto ni fuera del sitio pero. . .

Kai: Esto no es nada. . .no pasare aqui otro dia, necesito marcharme!

Luis: Por la tarde tendreis el desafio, intenta descansar ahora y comer algo, necesitas descanso!

No queria estar asi, ahora no!

La gente estaba preocupada por mi. . .Gonzalo me repetia una y otra vez que pensara las cosas con claridad. . .pero ya las habia pensado varias veces, esto era un pequeño bache en el camino, nada mas, volvere a New York!, mañana estare alli!


	35. El abrazo de la anaconda

Hola!

El último capitulo de Mexico, la pelea entre Jose y Kai. . .

Gracias a Tany Tany por su comentario, me alegro que te guste lo que escribo^^,que bien^^, en el siguiente ya reencuentro, quiero escribir de ellos juntos. . .

MC y toaneo07 gracias por vuestros comentarios^^, seguire actualizando pronto^^ y toaneo07 ya lei el primer cap del fic que me decias, me encanta, siguelo pronto^^

**CAP 35: EL ABRAZO DE LA ANACONDA**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Tardamos media hora en llegar andando al lugar esperado, la cancha estaba rodeada de gradas y como habia dicho Rick debimos apurar mas porque apenas quedaban sitios y eran bastante arriba

Suspire, intentaba estar tranquila pero como iba a estarlo con los comentarios de Michael, me sente alado de Jacob que estaba junto a Max hablando de no se que. . .pase de escucharlos, Steve estaba a mi otro lado contandole algo de su anterior partido a Michael. . .

Mi deporte era el unico individual, dependia de mi. . .ellos a pesar de todo sabian que el trabajo de equipo era importante aunque eran estrellas de sus respectivos deportes. . .pero todos trabajabamos unidos en los PPB All Starz. . .

Max: Estas muy callada Emily. . .- dijo ladeando la cabeza desde sus asiento para verme mejor

Emily: Hemos venido a ver el partido, no?- no pude evitar ese toque algo grosero que utilizaba a menudo con Max, no podia evitarlo parecia bastante mas pequeño e inocente que nosotros, pero aveces sus comentarios. . .venga dejalo ya. . .intente convencerme de que el no tenia la culpa. . .Michael me habia alterado!

Jacob: Hay que pedir varios perritos calientes, palomitas. . .

Mi cara de circunstancia no podia ser mas evidente. . .no me habia pensado en acompañarlos, Max reia en su asiento ante la expontaniedad de Jacob

Michael: Oye pide dos para nosotros tambien!- intento ser lo mas amable con Jacob que podia

Jacob no parecia guardarle rencor y le hizo un gesto con la mano "OK"

Vimos a Jacob levantarse y salir de la fila hasta un par de chicas que tenian varias bandejas

Steve: Emily no sabes. . .que dentro de un año. . .

Michael: Es cierto no estabas cuando casi nos lo confirmo Judy. . .

Emily: Confirmar que?

Michael: Eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo encerrada, seguro que pensaba contartelo mañana. . .

Mire hacia Max

Max: Si es cierto. . .ella no lo sabe todavia. . .

Emily: A ver que es?

Rick:El seño Dikenson planea volver aahcer un torneo, pero aun son rumores, dentro d eaproximadamente un año. . .

Emily: Un torneo?- mi cara no podia expresar mas sorpresa

Max: Asi es, mama no queria decirnoslo pero la pillamos hablando por telefono, queria decirnoslo mañana a todos. . .

Emily: Entiendo. . .

Rick: Emily. . .sabes loq eu significa eso? que si quieres jugar contra los mejores tendras que ser de los mejores. . .

Michael: Deberias entrenar mas en vez de recopilar tantos datos. . .

Emily: Mira quien fue a hablar! Ultimamente quien descuido su entrenamiento?- dije con ironia

Steve: En algo teneis ambos la razon- este se rio- yo tambien me he centrado mas en el rudby que en el beyblade. . .pero. . .ahora tenemos que esforzarnos cada uno mas. ..

Emily: ya entiendo. . .por Jacob. . .- me vino lo que todos debian llevar la tarde pensando

Rick: Asi es. . .somos mas asi que tenemos mas rivales que antes. . .pero ninguno me vencera

Me cruce de brazos no por enfado sino para pensar. . .habia menos posibilidades de que jugara. . .

Jacob comenzo a pasarle lo que habia comprado a Rick y fue pasando en cadena.. .me quede con uno de los hotdog, en America eran de tamaño supergrande comparado a los que probe en otros paises que hemos visitado

Jacob se sento a mi lado como antes y miro a Max luego a mi y luego a los demas

Jacob: y esas caras? que pasa?

Max: Le hemos contado a Emily tambien lo del torneo. ..

Jacob: Eso e smotivo de alegria no de pena- dijo sin comprender

Rick: Creo que no captas la idea. . .

Jacob seguia sin comprender cuando los jugadores salieron a la pista y la gente comenzo a gritar iba a empezar el partido

Michael: Jacob ahora tu eres competencia y. . .no te lo vamos a poner facil

Jacob: Asi que es eso? Bueno. . .yo lo veo de otra manera esto nos hara mejorar. . .quitara lo mejor de nosotros mismos. . .

No se si los demas escucharon estas ultimas palabras de Jacob porque todos nos centramos en ver a Eddy pero. . .como lograba este chico ver el lado positivo de todo? me lo pregunte en varias ocasiones pero despues de esto. . .debiamos aprender de el en cuanto a aptitud

El partido no em resulto tan largo como fue, Max me mancho los pantalones con su bebida cuando la alzo y lo golpearon sin querer, me pidio perdon varias veces. . .siempre tenia que pasarme algo. . .

Jacob me agarro cuando los otros ganaron. . .me estaba apretando demasiado. . .salimos de alli entre la euforia, risas de Jacob y Max, discusion de Rick y Michael por una de las jugadas, Steve y yo eramos los que estabamos mas tranquilos en aquella ocasion, Eddy lo estaria celebrando con sus compañeros, fue un buen partido

Llegamos al centro y me dolian los pies, no por caminar, pero las bailarinas me habian hecho herida, porque no las habia utilizado antes. . .me quite el pantalon y lo mire. . .me saldria aquella mancha. . .Max que paciencia debo tener contigo. . .sonrei. . .aquella tarde pense en Kai mucho menos de lo habitual. . .me sentia satisfecha. . . me quede dormida en cuanto me cambie de ropa, m abrace a la almohada y cerre los ojos

Cuando me desperte ya era hora de reunirme con Judy y Max, hice lo de siempre y me dirigi al piso de arriba despues de desayunar. . .a Michael aun no lo habia visto desde anoche, parece ser que Steve y el salieron hasta tarde. ..

Cuando estaba en mi planta de nuevo para ir al piso de arriba vi llegar a Michael. . . su estado era lamentable

Me quede mirandolo en silencio con cara de "no tienes remedio"

Michael: No me mires asi enana. . .

Emily: No hare caso a tus palabras tal y como estas, pegate una ducha y vete a dormir!

Michael: Porque tu me lo digas. . .- se me quedo mirando de arriba a abajo- ya no llevas la ropa de ayer?

Emily: Cada cosa en cada ocasion. . .- dije enfadada

Michael: y que te pondrias para Kai?- se rio

Emily: Porque hayas bebido de mas, no tengo que aguantarte ciertos comentarios!- comence a caminar en la otra direcion

Pero me siguio y me pare, luego me gire hasta tenerlo de frente

Emily: Que quieres ahora? No tienes ya bastante?

Michael: No te enfades. . .- me abrazo con fuerza e intente soltarme pero el era ams fuerte, odiaba eso de los chicos. . .- yo te quiero. . .- dijo en tono burlon dandome un beso en la cabeza

Emily: No vuelvas a tomarme el pelo Michael no te paso ni una mas! Me has escuchado?- estaba muy enfadada con el

Apesar de haber bebido no tenia que aguantarle esta clase de numeritos. . .

Subi las escaleras y alli Judy me explico lo del torneo. . .podia que se hiciera en realidad asi que nos dio un calendario con los horarios de entrenamiento, Max y yo nos veiamos

Luego seguimos con lo del proyecto pero no nos convencio. . .asi que dos dias perdidos, Judy nos miraba para ver que trabajabamos, a mi me conocia pero tenia que saber hasta donde podia llegar Max. . .

Por la tarde me fui con Max y Jacob a dar una vuelta, no podia encerrarme siempre, no era bueno para la salud tampoco, ademas no queria que Michael me volviera a molestar por hoy!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Comi algo, me trajo algo de comer Gonzalo a la habitacion porque le dije que queria estar solo. . .

Gonzalo: Deberias pensartelo dos veces Kai. . .

No conteste solo comia y cuando termine lo mire

Kai: Voy hacerlo teguste o no, voy a marcharme hoy enc uanto termine. . .cogi mi bolse y comence a quitar mi ropa que me habia comprado antes de venir aqui, mi camiseta negra, mis pantalones grises. . .e incluso mi pintura azul. . .

Gonzalo: Ahora que la veo no se como no me di cuenta antes de que eras el incrible Kai Hiwatari

Mi quite aquella ropa de "vaquero" y me puse la otra con la que me sentia mas comodo, antes Gonzalo hizo otro de sus comentarios. . .

Gonzalo: Como te hicistes eso?- dijo asombrado mirando la cicatriz de mi pecho

De lejos no se veia bien pero de cerca se notaba. . .quita con el tiempo se notaria mucho menos. . .eso me habian dicho. . .pero quien sabe. . .todavia era reciente. . .del anterior blade que me construyo Emily

Kai: Entrenando

Gonzalo: Debio doler

No conteste y comencea meter mis cosas en la bolsa, dejando aquella ropa prestada en la cama, no la volveria a usar. . .se habia acabado aquella racha

Gonzalo: No deberias hacer la maleta antes de ganar. . .

Kai: Pienso ganar!

Gonzalo: Estas mas a la defensiva que de habitual, te duele mucho la herida?

Kai: No es eso. . .- me sente en la cama y meti la mano debajo de la almohada quite la foto de Emily y la meti en la cartera que tenia en la mano

Gonzalo: Tranquilo.. .no pienso quitarte la foto. . .

Kai: Lo se. . .

Gonzalo: No piensas ni enseñarmela

Kai: No

Gonzalo: Bueno como veas. . .no se como aguantas con tantas cosas dentro. . .yo necesito contarselas a la gente. . .

Lo mire

Termine de recoger todo y me puse la bolsa al hombro derecho

Kai: Vamos!

Gonzalo: ya?

Kai: Si, quiero llegar mañana por la mañana alli y ademas. . .no me gusta esperar demasiado. . .

Gonzalo: A junto de la chica?

Kai: . . .

Me alteraba queriendo saber siempre todo. . .no podia manternerse callado ni un momento. . .

Abir la puerta de nuestro cuarto y sali fuera mirando hacia atras por si me seguia o no, pero si que lo hacia. . .

Llegamos a uno d elos salones y alli estaba Luis

Luis: Estas mejor? Despues de ponerte puntos aun quieres beybatallar hoy?

Kai: Si, no es lo peor que me habia podido pasar. . .

Luis: Jose no esta aqui. . .te esta esperando en el estadio que te mostre ayer. . perdona que te lo pregunte otra vez pero. . .estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

No conteste por aburrimiento

Luis: Entonces vayamos alla, luego tenemos que seguir con el trebajo- dijo mirando a los demas- llevamos descuidando estos dos dias nuestras obligaciones. . .

Sonrei ya estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que queria vencer a Jose y marcharme. . .cada segundo me costaba mas quedarme alli. . .

Llegamos otra vez a donde estaba el estadio el otro dia, y alli estaba Jose de pie, habia lanzado su blade parecia que estaba entrenando. . .

Jose: Veo que no te has hechado atras! Preparado para volver a casa llorando! Sbaes he estado esperando este dia con impaciencia, de poderte patear el culo y largarte fuera de aqui!

Volvi a sonreir, yo deseaba aquel enfrentamiento tambien, tenia ganas de volver a luchar y esperaba que el enfrentamiento con el hermano menor y tambien el mas idiota del lugar fuera divertido y me emocionara porque iba a disfrutar destrozando su blade. . .

Kai: Preparado para tragarte tus palabras?

Jose: Te crees muy fuerte, no?

Kai: je, no presumo como tu, pero se que soy mas fuerte

Jose: Eres. . .- estaba muy crispado

Luis: Bueno, un encuentro entre Jose y Kai (miembro de los antiguos BLADEBREAKERS)- dijo como si tratara de Jazzman, a todos los alli presentes

Gonzalo: Mas a masrcar un momento historico Kai, cuando Jose caiga!

La mayoria de la gente me animaba y eso que yo era nuevo, porque?. . .porque Jose trataba a los trabajadores como basura, yo mismo habia experimentado bastantes de sus bromas pesadas, sus palabras hirientes. . .pero las palabras me daban igual. . .lo que odiaba eran las humillaciones y ademas que se las hiciera a gente mas debil que yo. . .ciertas personas no aguantan esas cosas y yo mismo digo que nadie tiene que aguantarlas. . .

Le demostrare lo que es tener el espiritu de un beyluchador. . .

Preparamos nuestros blades, ambos estabamos emocionados

Luis y Gonzalo gritaban por encima de los demas 3. . .2 . . .1. . .LET IT RIP!

Lanzamos nuestros blades pero mi tiro no fue el 100% al que daria en una situacion normal, senti de nuevo un mordiscos en el brazo, me lo toque y tenia algo de sangre pero no se me habia abierto demasiado la herida, solo debia seguir mirando a Dranzer, el blade de Jose era rojo, me recordo a la sangre que tenia en mis dedos

Jose: Ataca, ataca,ataca!

Tres golpes seguidos era muy rapido

Kai: Veo que tienes rapidez pero no es suficiente. . .vamos Dranzer ataca!

Lo golpee una vez pero la siguiente lo esquivo y las siguientes. . . era escurridizo

Jose: Sorprendido?No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, jaja

Kai: No me importa a lo que me enfrente, crees que empiezo con todo mi poder una batalla?

Jose se mordio el labio y parecio enfadarse mas, notaba que su cuerpo temblaba era facil que se enfadara. . .

Kai: Dranzer vamosssssss!

Me resentia el brazo, me escocia la herida. . .pero no iba a rendirme todavia no, ni nunca! mis dias en torneos puede que hubieran terminado porque despues de derrotar a Brooklyn creo que no habria nada mas que me interesara que vencer a Tyson y todo esto es lo que tengo que pasar para vencerlo, para terminar mis dias de beyluchador con orgullo, no se lo que me depararia mi futuro pero sabia lo que iba a lograr en el presente y era vencer a Jose

Gonzalo: Que demonios utiliza Jose?- escuche que le gritaba a alguien y debia ser Luis

Jose: Crei que eras tan bueno que no te seria dificil derrotarme. . .

Kai: No quiero perder mas el tiempo contigo Jose. . .-mire hacia mi blade que comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, yo era uno con Dranzer

Lo hice salir y otra vez habian tenido la imagen de mi espiritu sagrado ante sus ojos, pero no me fiaba de Jose, tendria algo preparado

Jose: Pobre pajarito, va a ser tragado como cualquier presa, pobrecito. . .

Kai: Que?

Jose: Ataca ahora, aparece! Anacondaaaaaaa!

Kai: Anaconda!

Jose se rio y un horrible sonido nos cubrio a todos los presentes. . .

La anaconda es la serpiente mas grande del mundo puede medir hasta 8 metros y se enrosca en sus vistimas hasta dejarlas sin aire, luego se las traga enteras y con una de sus capas de deintes, ya que tiene 4, arrastra a su presa has su estomago. . .siempre me han gustado las leyendas y tambien los animales. . .os sorprenderiais de todo lo que he leido sobre algunos de ellos. . .

La anaconda miro a Dranzer con aquellosojos inyectados en sangre y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra el, lo rodeo ccon sus anillos y se le encaro para ver como se quedaab sin aire, mi pecho me dolio, grite con fuerza, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Dranzer, me cai de rodillas, era de las peores sensaciones que habia experimentado, notaba mi mente en blanco y no alcance a ver nada mas. . .solo escuchaba a Jose y respiraba con dificultad, Dranzer debia estar intentando desprenderse de su abrazo

Jose: Esta bestia bit pertenecio a mi madre, ella vivio de joven en el sur de este inmenso continente y sus mayores se la entregaron ella n o fue capaz de dominar tal poder y estaba initulizada pero cuando yo comprendi. . . el poder que tenia en mis manos. . .no sabeis como me senti. . .ella es perfecta para mi. . .fuerte, veloz. . .ya no tenia que envidiar al jaguar. . .es imposible sobrevivir a su abrazo

Gonzalo: Hay que parar esto! Kai!

Mi nombre resono en mi cabeza, Gonzalo lo habia gritado, pude ver a ciertas personas aparecer en mi cabeza, mis amigos Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny e incluido Daichi aunque no lo habia conocido demasiado. . .mi madre. . .que. . .ya os lo contare no creo que sea el momento. . .emily. . .

Senti debajo de mi piel un fuego. . .note que el abrazo comenzo a aflojarse y pude ver la escena,Dranzer estaba apresado por aquella enorme serpiente pero de mi bestia bit salia fuego, un fuego que estaba atravesando la piel de la otra bestia bit

Me levante con dificultad y sabia que de mi estaba resurgiendo una gran fuerza. . .

La serpiente se desenrrollo de mi fenix rojo, y mi blade empezo a golpear el blade de mi adversario, Jose. . .vas a perder. . .puede que sea poderosa e incluso maligna esa enorme serpiente. . .nunca habia sentido esa sensacion. . .espera un momento. . .si senti algo parecido cuando me enfrente a Brooklyn pero no era igual a esto. . .el me habia destrozado la primera vez pero yo no habia caido totalmente contra Jose. . .

Kai: Vamos Dranzer!- salian chispas en todas direcciones

Jose me golpeaba pero yo lo hacia mas fuerte, me adelantaba a sus movimientos. . .me habia hecho enfadar y cuando alguien me hace enfadar no suele salirse con la suya . . .la ira que siento hacia esta persona es tal que no sabia cuando parar, solo em concentre en cada movimiento, derecha, izquierda, izquierda. . .

Jose: Pero. . .Ataca anaconda!

Ataco pero ya era el fin de la serpiente, Dranzer brillo y golpeo su blade desde arriba, un pajarito ha capturado a tu serpiente. . .

Lance su blade y no solo lo golpee lo destroce, solo quedo el bit y los pedazos. . .

Escuche a toda la gente euforica, cogi a Dranzer y me agarre el hombro, aquel abrazo tenia lo suyo, fuerte, potente, creo que podia crear una nueva jugada con esto. . .

Gonzalo esta vez, de nuevo volvio a abrazarme pero no lo aparte, mas gente me daba animos con palmadas, algunos intentaron unirse al abrazo. . .

Gonzalo: Siempre supe que era el mejor!

Gente: Kai es el mejor, Kai es el mejor!

_(En tercera persona)_

Un chico cogio los restos de su blade, estaba enfadado, decepcionado. . .no reaccionaba

Su hermano mayor se acerco a el y le ofrecio la mano para levantarse. . .y el menor asi lo hizo

Luis: Jose quiza puedas mejorar con este y creo que no hace falta que te diga que puedes quitar de esta derrota. . .

Jose: De una derrota. . .- apreto fuertemente la mandibula, luego s ele llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- soy una decepcion para nuestra familia. . .

Luis: No lo creo. . .para mi no lo eres. . .te haras mas fuerte con esto. . .

Jose se alejo, queria estar solo, la anaconda debia regresar a su cueva a descansar, habia sido una digestion bastante pesada. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Otra excusa para otra fiesta, en fin que decir. . .ya habia dejado de luchar contra algo imposible, alli encontraban cualquier motivo para celebrar algo, volvieron a verme la herida y hacerme las curas. . .debia vigilarla los siguientes dias. . .pero no estaba tan mal como habia pensado despues de aquel combate. . .

No solte mi bolsa desde que habia recogido a Dranzer del estadio, me iba, volvia a New York. . .

Luis se acerco, yo me encontraba en uno de los sofas mientras Gonzalo me servia algo de beber, pero ya le dije que de alcohol cero, que brindara por mi. . .pero yo me negaba a volver a probarlo alli, ademas. . .no queria estropearles la diversion pero me iba. . .

Luis: Kai. . .nunca pense conocerte, siempre hemos escuchado cosas sobre ti y tu equipo pero es un honor haberte conocido. . .y creo que debo darte las gracias

Kai: Las gracias? Yo no he hecho nada. . .

Luis: Si lo has hecho, has logrado que Jose piense en su comportamiento y yo llevo años intentandolo. . .

Gonzalo: Jose se merecia probar su propia medicina. . .debia perder para saber como nos hace sentir. . .ademas Luis yo creo que tu eres mucho mejor que el, sabes ser un lider. . .sabes actuar como tal y todos te respetamos ademas de confiar en ti. . .

Luis: Gracias por tus palabras Gonzalo- le sonrio

Pero no era el unico que lo debia pensar porque la gente comenzo a gritar el nombre de Luis

Chico: Luis tu debes llevar todo esto. . .

Chico2: Tu eres un ejemplo a seguir, donde esta Jose cuando pierde. . .llorando en su cuarto?

Luis: Jose es mejor de lo que creeis. . .aunque intente dar una imagen de persona fria. . .el ha tenido sus razones. . .siempre me han dado todas las atenciones a mi. . .y el siempre queria sobresalir asi que lo ha conseguido con esa actitud. . .

La gente siguio con la fiesta despues del discurso de Luis

Jose: Hermano siempre defendiendome, aun ahora?

Jose estaba en la sala y todo el mundo quedo en silencio en la fiesta

Luis: Jose. ..

Jose: En algo tiene la gente la razon. . .tu eres mejor ejemplo que yo. . .y sabes llevar a la multitud. . .aunque me cueste admitirlo- lo dijo con algo de resentimeitno

Se acerco a mi

Jose: Me has hecho ver algo- dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos bajandose el sombrero- la gente no te sigue por meterle miedo o humillarlos, solo te seguiran si eres digno de seguir con tu determinacion y tus acciones, eres muy bueno en el beyblade Kai y tambien tienes otros talentos. . .puede que haya perdido. . .pero he ganado bastante. . .- miro a su hermano- quiero que seas el que lleves esto hasta. . .que mejore mi comportamiento. . .no puedo cambiar lo de años en dias. . .

Luis se rio y la gente aplaudio

Kai: No crei provocar tantos cambios. . .pero debo marcharme- dije levantandome

Luis: Ya te vas? No sabemos como agradecerte todo loq eu nos has ayudado. ..

Gonzalo: Aunque no lo demuestre seguro que noe echara de menos, el es asi, no le gusta hablar de el, ni de la pelirroja

Kai: Como sabes que es. . .

Gonzalo: Vi la foto un dia que te levantastes antes. . .pero no te dije nada porque como eres tan reservado. . .te deseo suerte Kai. . .aqui tienes un amigo- me dio la mano

Kai: Esta bien- dije siendo amable

La verdad sabia que tenia un amigo en Gonzalo pero preferia aguantar los discursos de Emily que los de el, con sus preguntas y preguntas sin sentido. . .en el fondo lo echaria de menos. . .

Luis: Debo darte esto. . .no es demasiado pero es tu parte del mes. . .

Kai: Soo he estado dos dias. . .es demasiado para ese tiempo

Jose: Estamos deacuerdo en darte eso

Kai: Tu tambien

Jose: Quiza. . .me haya pasado bastante. . .pero si algun dia te pasas por Mejico me gustaria una revancha, nos oy una persona derrotista. . .

Sonrei a mi manera, cogi el dinero pero tenia algo en mente. . . si queria ser justo sabia que esto no era necesario para los dos dias que estuve alli, el otro sueldo lo guardaria para mis viajes pero este, lo dividiria. . .deje a todos en el salon y les dije que me habia olvidado algo en el cuarto, Gonzalo me vio con poca credibilidad pero el asegurare que me iria en unos minutos pero que todavia no. . .

Entre en mi cuarto y meti parte del dinero en la almohada de Gonzalo, seguro que le vendria bien a el y a su hermana. . .deje algo escrito con el dinero "para ti y tu hermana", sali de alli despues de ver aquella habitacion que habia compartido durante un mes, crre la puerta adios. . .

Entre en otra habitacion y los deje alli con una nota "tu tambien debias tenerlo"

Volvi al salo y me despedi entre gritos de la gente, Luis mando a dos de los de alli que me llevaran hasta la ciudad y alli ya seguiria mi rumbo, Gonzalo me abrazo con fuera por ultima vez y me puso el sombrero que habia utilizado hasta entonces en la cabeza, querian que me lo quedara, Luis me dio la mano y Jose me hizo un gesto con la mano, subi en el carro y vi como dejaba aquella hacienda atras. . .pero algo me esperaba mi nuevo destino y espero que ella tambien

_(Horas mas tarde)_

La fiesta duro hasta tarde y Gonzalo entro en su habitacion a descansar pasadas las tantas, ahora estaba solo, hecharia de menos a aquel chico sin palabras. . .se tumbo en su cama, no tenia a quien contarle nada antes de dormir, penso e su hermana, pronto la volveria a ver, metio la mano en la almohada de forma inconsciente y noto algo, se levanto y la quito, pudo ver el dinero y cogio la nota "para ti y para tu hermana" por eso habia querido venir a la habitacion. . .los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. . .gracias Kai. . .eres una gran tipo. . .

Otro trabajador entro en su cuarto y cuando vio "tu tambien debias tenerlo" supo que quien le habia dejado el dinero era aquel chico que no habia tenido la culpa de las ordenes de Jose, le habia dejado parte del dinero del mes. . .no podia creer que aquel chico tuviera tan gran corazon, se lo agradecia muchisimo, realmente lo necesitaba. . .


	36. No te creo

**CAP 36: NO TE CREO**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me desperte por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, fui a comer algo y me reuni con Michael y Max en el pasillo. . .empezariamos los entrenamientos seria bueno organizarnos. . .

Michael se quejaba de no tener un puesto sin competir contra nadie. . .lo de siempre, se creia el mejor. . .pero. . .eramos mas beyluchadores. . .

Pude ver las caqras de Max y Michael sorprenderse. . .y me gire

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Alli me encontraba despues de un mes en Mexico. . .me encontraba enfrente del edificio del PPB de New York. . .vi la puerta y nunca tuve tantas ganas de cruzar una como temor por el rechazo. . .no sabia como se encontraba. . .quiza hubiera encontrado a alguien o simplemente no me queria ver nunca mas, no podia comerme tanto la cabeza. . .iba a entrar ahora y punto. . .

Entre en el edificio me pidieron de nuevo la identificacion, aunque el hombre que me la pidio me conocia de la anterior vez. . .subi las escaleras y entre en el edifcio seguia estando como lo recordaba, la gente me miraba siempre parecia un extraño comparado a los americanos, llevaba mi bolsa a la espalda y atada a ella mi sombrero de vaquero que me lo habia regalado Luis de recuerdo. . . debo de admitir que no habia estado mal del todo la experiencia en Mexico. . .mi victoria me hizo comprender que. . .podia haber la conseguido igual sin haber causado tanto daño. . .quiza incluso hubiera estado mas concentrado o quiza no. . .dejemos de pensar estas cosas. . .ya esta!

Vi a Eddy a lo lejos, era demasiado alto para pasar desapercibido. . .subi las escaleras. . .no se si a estas horas ya estaria en el laboratorio pero me parecia todavia temprano. . .pero no me hizo falta llegar muy lejos la vi. . . alado de la ventana con Michael y Max charlando. . .ella estaba de espaldas. . .

Michael: pero. . .que. . .(imaginaros malas palabras)

Max: Kai. . .- su voz mostro sorpresa

Ella se giro confusa hasta verme, se le abrieron mucho los ojos. . .

Michael: Largate de aqui. . .para que has vuelto. . .te marchas y ahora vuelves? Fuera de aqui- se acerco hasta ponerse enfrente de mi, era un poco mas alto que yo

Kai: Tu no me diras que me marche. . .no eres nadie!

Max: Kai! A que estas jugando?- me sorprendio el comentario de mi antiguo compañero de equipo

Kai: Max diculpa. . ., pero no he venido a hablar contigo, no ahora!

Emily: Vete!

Kai: Que?

Emily: Si has venido a hablar conmigo. . .vuelve por donde has venido!- estas frases las dijo con resentimiento la ira de le dibujo en los ojos. . .

Kai: Quiero hablar contigo a solas. . .

Michael: Te ha dicho que no quiere hablar contigo!

Kai: No estoy hablando contigo!-dije desafiando al antiguo capitán de los All Starz

Max: Marchate Kai, haz el favor! No queremos que se monte un numero de esto

Kai: Emily!

Emily se giro y comenzo a caminar, la intente seguir pero Michael me lo impidio, senti sonar la puerta de us cuarto cerrarse de un portazo

Michael: Fuera de aqui, Kai! Nadie de aqui te quiere ver. . .hubieras aprovechado tu momento, ahora las cosas han cambiado! Ella no quiere saber de ti. . .

Kai: Max!

Max: Kai, le has hecho mucho daño, pensabas que volverias y todo se arreglaria. . .yo no se si realmente te conozco, pense que despues de lo de BEGA no volverias a hacer alguna de las tuyas. . .pero veo que me equivoque. . .que crees que ella va a creer. . . lo que le dices ahora o lo de antes? no se lo que sera verdad pero como puede estar segura de lo que le dices!

Kai: No tengo porque darte explicaciones Max! Solo a ella!

Michael impidio que avanzara, me agarro un brazo y yo me solte bruscamente

Max: Michael relajate! Ella no le abrira! Puedes dejarlo. . .

Michael:Te odio Kai!Como le has podido hacer tanto daño a Emily!

Tenia ganas de decirle que no era el mas adecuado en hablar, yo si sentia por ella, pero Max tenia razon. . .como me iba a creer ahora. . .

Pete en la puerta fuertemente

Kai: Abre Emily! Necesito explicarte todo! Emily!- volvi a golpear la puerta

Jacob salio de su cuarto

Jacob: Que esta pasando aqui! Kai?-dijo con asombro al verme

Aprete el puño en la puerta, estaba claro que si no la tiraba no hablaria con ella y tenia ganas de hacer eso pero aun complicaria mas las cosas. . .

Kai: Emily!

Jacob: Kai! Dejala en paz. . .se puede saber a que has venido? Que te dije antes de que te marcharas?

Kai: No tengo ganas de escuchar tus sermones Jacob! No me interesa hablar contigo!

Jacob: Pierdes el tiempo llevas un mes fuera y quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos?

Golpee por ultima vez la puerta y decidi marcharme a dar una vuelta volveria mas tarde. . .

Sali del edificio y mire hacia su ventana me parecio verla pero quiza fueran imaginaciones mias, daba bastante el sol en la ventana para distinguir con claridad, no me iba a rendir, tenia que saber porque lo hice, emily. . .ahora soy el sincero. . .si no te lo hubiera dicho no me habria podido ir. . .ahora me doy cuenta del error. . .no se si lo he hechado todo a perder pero me niego a pensar en esa posibilidad. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Cerre la puerta detras de mi, me deje caer en el suelo, me costaba respirar, mi corazon latia con fuerza y mis lagrimas querian correr por mi cara pero me negaba a llorar mas por el, porque habia venido, porque. . .porque ahora. . .ahora que empezaba a llevar una vida mas o menos llevadera sin el, aparece y me hace tirar todo por la borda. . .quien se cree que es. . .a que ha vuelto!

Escuche cada uno de los golpes que le dio a la puerta y las veces que pronuncio mi nombre, yo me tapaba la boca con las manos intentando no llorar, no queria verlo. . .pero tampoco podia odiarlo como pensaba. . .era incapaz. .. era debil. . .pero el no lo sabria. . .yo no se lo demostraria. . .porque no pude quitarmelo d ela cabeza. . .porque me dolia tanto verlo y me sentia tan indefensa ante sus palabras. . .lo que me costo decirle que se fuera. . .dos lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. . .no! no queria llorar por el, nunca le habia importado. . .nada!

Era un egoista. . .no podia sentir por nadie. . .asi nunca hablaba y yo me habia hecho ilusiones. . .

Dejo de golpear la puerta y escuche como unos pasos se alejaban, no dijo nada a nadie y debio marcharse, me acerque a la ventana y lo vi salir del edificio pero se giro y me agache, esperaba que no me hubiera visto. . .

No podia creer todo lo que habia pasado en cuestion de minutos. . .que alguien me pellizque esto no fue real, verad, Kai, como te atreves a volver a burlarte de mi. . .

Max llamo a mi puerta y tambien Michael

Michael: Ya puedes salir. . .lo hemos largado a patadas!

Max: No digas tontarias.. .-dijo hacia el otro- Emily se ha ido. . .

Me pase una mano por la cara, limpiando las pocas lagrimas que habia llorado

Michael: Se cree que puede venir aqui y.. . - dijo cuando me vio salir

Emily: Callate!

Max y el me miraron extrañados, tenia las manos apretadas en puños, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, dolida. . .no se que mas decir era como si no estuviera en mi propio cuerpo

Me dejaron pasar cuando comence a subir las escaleras para ir al laboratorio. . .

Max me siguo gritando mi nombre, no tenia ganas de escuchar a nadie. . .queria olvidar que habia venido. . .que queria volver a reirse de mi. . .volver a ilusionarme. . .o quiza que le arreglara su blade o cualquier otra cosa para su interes propio. . .como habia podido gustarme desde hacia tanto tiempo alguien asi. . .yo crei que era diferente. . .recorde las ultimas palabras que me habia dicho antes de marcharme. . .aun dolian y me odiaba a mi misma por todavia dolerme. . .aun me importaba? no podia ser, no! Kai me has destrozado. . .nunca volvere a ser la misma de antes. . .

**(Narrado por Jacob)**

Eche a correr detras de Kai, despues de dudarlo unas cuantas veces. . .

No entiendo como despues de como habia tratado a Emily, que yo apenas la conocia cuando Kai se fue, y es una buena chica, quiza un poco exigente y algo introvertida, pero siempre ayudaba a los demas. . .ahora que estabamos logrando que aumentara su autoestima y aparece Kai. . .

Lo vi al salir del recinto del centro. . .

Jacob: Kai!

Kai se giro sorprendido

Kai: No decias que a que habia vuelto?- dijo molesto

Jacob: Yo no soy Emily, pero tambien pense que eras diferente Kai. . .cuando te fuistes. . .

Kai: Lo que le dije. . .no era verdad. . .

Jacob: No se si creerte. . .como pudistes hacer algo asi, porque? Kai. . .en serio no te entiendo. . .- intentaba hablarle lo mas educado que podia

Kai: Da igual. . .tu no lo entiendes. . .tu no eres como yo. . .

Jacob: por supuesto que no soy como tu. . .pero me extraña que hayas vuelto!

Kai:. . .

Jacob: Entonces lo que me dices es cierto, eres tan orgulloso que has hecho todo esto porque no querias demostrarle que te importaba? no me puedo creer que hicieras eso, es eso asi, Kai?

Kai: SI!-no lo habia visto nunca asi

Parecia enfadado, frustrado. . .

Jacob: No se si ella te creera. . .que le hicieras tanto daño por ser un egoista. . .ella no es la misma que cuando te fuistes. . .lo ha pasado mal. . .

Tenia la mirada perdida

Jcob: me escuchas Kai!

Kai: Si. . .- dijo con resentimiento

Jacob: No se que decirte, yo he pasado este mes alado de ella y se como se ha sentido mientras tu. . .mientras no sabiamos por donde estabas. . .haciendo lo que fuera. . .- no podia ser amable no me salia y eso que yo creia que conocia a Kai

Pense que eramos amigos pero me equivoque. . .pero dentro de mi tenia la extraña sensacion de que no era tan duro como parecia tan malo, aun despues de lo de Emily. . .no lo entiendo. . .

Jacob: Que vas a hacer?

Kai: Hablar con ella. . .

Jacob: No creo que. . .

Kai: Hablare con ella!- pude ver ira en sus ojos e incluso podia jurar que estaba a punto de llorar

Porque no queria que nadie lo conocieramos, porque era tan cerrado, porque queria estar siempre solo cuando en realidad, segun lo que estaba entendiendo ahora habia encontrado a alguien con quien queria estar?

Jacob: Donde vas a estar Kai? No creo que te quieran en el centro, ademas Judy. . .bueno no deberia contarte esto. . .pero tu tienes la culpa. . .despues de que te fueras Judy hablon con Emily y le dijo como podia llegar a tanto por ti, darle el mejor blade a alguien que no pertenecia al equipo y que se habia ido. . .

No conocia esa cara de Kai pero parecia sorprendido. . .me dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar

Jacob: Kai! A donde vas?

No contesto comenzo a alejarse y no quise seguirle mas creo que ya habia hecho suficiente, era mejor que Kai pensara las cosas, habia hacho mas daño del que creia, no sabia si creerlo o no, pero parecia que era cierto, el orgullo llegaba a hacer tanto daño?

Volvi al centro, no se como estaria Emily. . .


	37. Orgullo

**CAP 37: ORGULLO**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Asi que habian pasado demasiadas cosas alli como yo tambien habia pasado en Mexico. . .ya le habia dicho yo antes de marcharme que seguro que ayudarme le traeria problemas y asi fue. . .queria hablar con ella. . .necesitaba hacerlo. . .pero en esta situacion no podia utilizar la fuerza bruta. . .esas cosas no funcionaban en este tipo de historias. . .me iba a volver loco sino hablaba con ella. . .estaba a costumbrado a salirme con la mia. . .pero no podia obligarla a que me escuchara. . .ademas yo le habia hecho bastante daño antes de marcharme. . .no me quito la culpa de esta situacion. . .

Camine por las calles abarrotadas de gente, iba como ausente. . .no me fijaba en la gente al pasar o esquivarme, hasta que me sente en las escaleras de un edificio. . .me pasaria el dia dandole vueltas a la cabeza?, esperaria a la tarde y lo volveria a intentar. . .sabia desde un principio que no seria facil. . .no me rendiria. . .

Pasaron las horas y comence a tner hambre, ya estaba acostumbrado a comer a la misma hora despues de pasarme un mes en la hacienda, me compre un hotdog, los hay en cada esquina aqui. . .cuando lo termine busque un lugar verde y alli me tumbe, esperaria un poco mas. . .

Me venian de nuevo palabras de Jacob y ella diciendome "vete", nunca la habia visto enfadada conmigo y ahora verla asi de fria. . .creo que asi em ven los demas. . .ahora empiezo a comprender. . .

Tyson. . .esa ha sido mi unica meta desde hace años. . .vi hacia las nubes

Este viaje me va a traer mas quebraderos de cabeza de los que creia. . .seguro que a mi amigo Tyson le sorprenderia saber lo que habia pasado entre mi y Emily. . .se habia sorprendido Max que pasaba casi todo el dia cerca nuestra. . .

Me quede casi dormido pero eso era imposible porque no podia conciliar el sueño con esas palabras en mi cabeza. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

La mañana en el laboratorio s eme hizo muy muy pesada, Max queria hacerme preguntas no de lo que estabamos tratando sino por la llegada de Kai. . .no queria hablar de el. . .no me apetecia verlo. . .porque habia vuelto? me habia hecho esa pregunta toda la mañana. . .

Si lo hubiera hecho cuando yo estaba destrozada, si hubiera vuelto al dia siguiente aun asi me costaria perdonarlo. .. pero ahora me parecia imposible. . .yo sabia que lo queria pero. . .las personas no solemos perdonar o escuchar cuando nos han herido. . .cuantas veces he estado leyendo libros de comportamiento. . .suspire. . .ademas no me fiaba de el, no tenia ganas de tenerlo cerca porque era debil, sabia que si lo tenia cerca tendria mas probabilidades de caerme ante el. . .era orgullosa lo admito pero quien no lo es? no se. . .quiza sea algo mas de lo normal. . .no soporto perder, me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos e intento hacerme mas racional de lo que en realidad soy. . .yo habia cambiado un poco en mi autoestima con la ayuda de Max y Jacob. . .y ahora iba a dejar todo eso a un lado, de eso nada, que se vaya!, que vuelva a Japon que venza a Tyson y que sea feliz, yo tengo otras cosas aqui. . .pero me puse a pensar. . .y lo mejor que me habia pasado era el. . .tristemente era la realidad. . .auqneu tenia amigos bastante buenos. . .yo con Kai era tan feliz. . .cualquiera pensaria que estaba loca, con alguien como Kai, ser feliz, no? si siempre esta a lo suyo. . .es un egoista. . .cambio de idea, esto me extresa. . .

Judy desvio todos los pensamientos que aparecian y desvanecian de mi cabeza

Judy: Emily. . .Emily!- grito porque no me habia dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando, lo que cuento. . .si esto me esta desestabilidando. . .

Emily: Dime Judy?

Judy: Llevo llamandote varias veces, que te ocurre?

Max: Mama, hoy aparecio Kai en el centro. . .

Judy: Que?- dijo entre sorprendida como algo molesta

Emily: Pero no volvera. . .-cogi unos papeles y comence a ordenarlos para pasarselos a Judy

Judy: Por eso estas asi, verdad?- me dijo

Emily: Me da igual lo que haga. . . - se los puse en la mano y comence a caminar hacia la puerta

Judy: Emily!

Me gire

Emily: Si?

Judy: No te veo bien por mucho que te hagas la dura. . .por hoy hemos terminado pero no quiero verte asi de despistada, entendido?- dijo con la autoridad propia de su puesto

Emily: Esta bien. . .- dije sin prestarle demasiada importancia a sus palabras

Admiraba a Judy y le tenia mas respeto que a cualquiera d els personas que habia en el centro, pero lo que yo sentia o dejara de sentir serian cosas mias, pero tenia razon en cuanto a que afectaba a mi rendimiento. . .

Sali por la puerta sin ganas de nada, me estaba ahogando alli dentro. . .

**(Narrado por Max)**

Max: Mama. . .que puedo hacer?- dije pensando en la situacion de dos amigos mios

Judy: Ayudame a recoger, por favor. . .

Max: No me referia a eso, sino a Emily y Kai

Judy: Que puedes hacer Max? yo creo que en esas cosas menos cuanta gente haya por el medio mejor. . .ellos sabran lo que. . .

Max: Mama! Son mis amigos!

Judy: Lo se. . .pero Emily tiene que aclarar sus ideas. . .hace unos dias tenia en la cabeza la idea de que nunca volveria a ver a Kai. . .y hoy aparece por la puerta. . .estaba intentando olvidarlo porque que mas podia hacer? y ve que lo que habia estado intantando cae derepente con la llegada de el. . .a Emily nunca le ha gustado hablar mucho de ella. . .pero yo la conozco bastante bien. . .siempre ha sido muy. . .como decirlo. . .cabezota?. . .se le mete una idea en la cabeza y no hay quien se la quitel. . .Kai necesitaria un milagro para cambiarle las ideas. . .aunque sabiendo que se trata de sentimientos. . .nunca se sabe

Max: Me estas intentando decir que Emily aunque quisiera volvercon el no lo hara porque lo tiene metido en la cabeza que no volveria con el?

Judy: Mas o menos eso, si, es orgullo. . .pero en ciertas ocasiones las personas ceden por estar con alguien, en las relaciones sino se cede alguna vez no se llega a ninguna parte. . .mira a tu padre y a mi, tantos km que nos separan. . .sino hubiesemos aceptado estar separados ahora no estariamos juntos. . .

Max: Que complicado es todo esto . . . y ademas ahora que empezabamos a entrenar para el campeonato . . .

Judy: Necesita tiempo. . .en cuanto a Kai. . .no entiendo su actitud. . .

Max: Kai siempre ha sido el mas diferente de nuestro equipo. . .pero tiene ciertos valores que se que no romperia. . .mama, he dudado de el estos dias. . .pero hoy me ha parecido sincero. . .

Judy: Y donde esta ahora?

Max: No lo se. . . se amrcho cuando Emily se encerro en su cuarto al verlo. . .

Judy: Entiendo. . .pensaba que querria quedarse aqui. . .

Max: Creo que sabe que no es bien recibido por nadie. . .pero es mi amigo. . .

Judy: Max sabes lo del blade que le hizo Emily. . .me gustaria analizarlo, no estaria mal tenerlo cerca. . .quien cometio el errorfue Emily, auqneu me cueste decirlo, no debio entregarle un blade a alguien fuera del equipo. . .ves que tonterias se hacen?

No sabia que decirle a mi madre. . .yo queria saber todo lo que habia pasado Kai porque habia dicho todo aquello a Emily. . .si realmente el decia la verdad, seria muy triste que sintiendo los dos lo mismo no estuviesen juntos. . .yo no entendia demasiado ese tipo de orgullo. . .ese orgullo les estaba causando demasiado daño, yo sabia que Kai era parecido a Emily en ese aspecto pero para hacer loq ue hizo y regresar. . .debia ser verdad, realemnte estaba arrepentido y le importaba

Baje a comer con los demas, queria hablar con Rick, queria una batalla con el. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Actuaba sin apenas pensar, solo estaba dandole vueltas a la cabeza, Michael me dijo algo, yo entendi que era algo asi como que no le perdonase o no se que. . . en fin no tenia ganas de tner una escenita de discusion con el, mi cuerpo ya estaba cansado de mi frustracion, enfados. . .parecia que estaba desconectada del mundo, quiza mejor asi. . .asi llevaba mejor todo esto. . .

Apenas comi. . .y Jacob y Max comenzaron una conversacion sobre suposiciones del torneo. . .siempre les gustaba hablar sin saber. . .espera. . .ellos no tienen la culpa, incluso diria que me apoyan. . .avecessoy demasiado injusta con ellos. . .sobre todo con Max

Jacob:Emily. . .Llamando a Emily. . .

Emily: Muy gracioso-dije entre enfadada y con una leve sonrisa les encantaba hacer el tonto

Jacob: Os apetece ir al cine. . .dicen que estrenan una buena pelicula, que os parece? Accion, aventura. . .

Max: Yo creo que es una idea excelente- a Max todo le parecia bien. . .

Emily: Bueno. . .creo que no estaria mal del todo. .. mientras no sea romantica todo bien

Jacob: Es de accion, no te preocupes. . .

Asi que ese era el plan de hoy, al menos una hora y pico o dos horas estaria refugiada de pensar demasiado. . .

Esa tarde fuimos al centro comercial como de costumbre, pero ahora tenia la sensacion de que me seguia Kai, que estupidez. . .ojala se fuera y. . .a quien quiero engañar. ..

Max y Jacob estaban todos ilusionados en la tienda de videojugos, probando uno recien salido sobre coches, parecian niños, en serio, la cordura que tenia Jacob se le iba en ciertos momentos como aquel. . .todos tenemos un niño en nuestro interior, no?

Les dije que iba a los baños que volvia enseguida, entre y estaba vacio, me lave la cara, hacia demasiado calor alli dentro. . .luego fui al baño y sabia que alguien habia entrado, ya no estaba sola, cuando sali y me dirigia a la puerta. . .

Emily: Tu?

Kai: Te dije que queria hablar, luego si quieres me voy, pero. . .

Emily: No quiero escucharte. . .- empece a caminar hacia atras, es decir me volvi a meter en uno de los baños. . .pero el me seguia, era tremenda la presion

Kai: No me lo creo!- dijo enfadado- no vas a cambiar todo de un dia para otro

Emily: Ha pasado un mes, entiendes?-dije enfadada

Kai: Lo que te dije no era cierto. . .

Emily: Marchate o gritare. . .alguien me escuchara. . .

Kai: Max y Jacob parecen muy entretenidos con los videojuegos. . .

Emily: Estan mas pendientes de mi de lo que te piensas, quien iba asaber que me seguirias como un psicopata. . .largate!- no pude dar otro paso hacia atras porque estaba el baño, lo tenia demasiado cerca y no queria

Kai: Te menti entonces. . .- parecia que le costaba decir esas palabras pero yo ya no era comprensiva como antes, estaba muy enfadada con el.. .

Emily: Me da igual lo que me digas. .. tambien puedes mentirme ahora!- las ultimas palabras fueron mas un pequeño grito ahogado que otra cosa

Kai: Lo que digo ahora es verdad!- dijo en un tono que parecia desafiante, mientras me agarro por lo hombros para que no pudiera evitar verlo, no quiero!

No conteste y le torci la cara aunque estaba alado de la suya, lo que me costaba esto, me dolia tanto. ..

Kai: Dime que no te importo nada y me ire . . .- arrastraba las palabras con ira, no era de la clase de chicos que demostraba sus sentimientos, en otro momento me habria encantado que me hablara sobre el o que me dijera ciertas palabras que demostraban que si le importaba, pero todo era diferente ahora. . .

Emily: No me importas. . .-dije sin mirarlo y con ganas de desaparecer de alli

Kai: Dimelo mirandome Emily!- dijo apretandome mas fuerte, aunque creo que fue de manera inconsciente pero em estaba haciendo daño

Emily: No me importa lo que hagas! No me importa donde estes! No me importa lo que has hecho!No me importa con quien has estado! No me importa nada de ti, ya!- creo que toda mi ira deprimida fue desencadenada de golpe, estaba temblando, sudando y me dolian los ojos aunque no habia derramado una sola lagrima, debia estar a punto, porque se me nublaba la vista

Kai: Esta bien. . .- me solto- sabia que esto no seria facil. . .sabes me esta costando mucho todo esto. . .tu no eres la unica orgullosa! No me engañas, no puedo creer lo que me dices, porque me mientes, lo noto en tus ojos! Te dejare en paz. . .por ahora! No creas que he vuelto por otra cosa!

Emily: Marchate, Kai! Marchate!- estaba apunto de derrumbarme y no queria que me viese asi, no!

Kai: Se que acabaras escuchandome. . .necesito que me escuches, reflexiona sobre esto! ahora. . .te estoy diciendo la verdad. . .

Jacob: Pero que haces aqui!

Max: Kai! Ya sabia yo que tardaba demasiado

Jacob: Fue buena idea venir a buscarla. . . -dijo molesto

Habian aparecido, al fin. . .no estaba sola. . .

Kai: Ya me marchaba. . .- dijo desafiante mirando hacia los dos, y antes de cruzar la puerta me volvio a mirar

Yo estaba de pie apoyada en el marco de una de las puertas y en cuanto se fue pude dejarme caer al suelo de espaldas

Max: Estas bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie aunque no queria

Jacob: Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos del centro. . .Emily estas bien? Te ha dicho algo?

Emily: Estoy bien- dije sin mirarles la cara- no quise escucharlo, no quiero hacerlo!

Max: Deberias hacerlo, no creo que se rinda hasta que lo consiga. . .ya ves aprovecho un momento para. . .

Emily: Tipico de el. . .

Jacob: Tu lo conoces bastante bien y sabes que no parara hasta que le escuches Emily, deberias hacerlo aunque luego no quieras volver a hacerlo. . .creo que a ti tambien te vendria bien. . .asi aclararias tus ideas

Emily: No necesito aclarar nada, aquel dia me mostro otra vez como es en realidad. . .el es frio. . .no el importa nadie. . .creia que eso es lo queria demostrar pero es lo que es en realidad!

Max: Kai. . .Kai. . .Kai no es asi Emily. . .no estoy deacuerdo con lo que hizo pero tendria alguna razon, en serio. . .sabes que estamos contigo. . .

Emily: pues no lo parece!

Sali rapido de los baños y los deja atras, ahora tambien le daban la razon? Miraba para todos los lados pero habia demasiada gente, me estaria siguiendo ahora tambien? Es que no podia estar tranquila en ningun lugar?

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba enfadado, sabia que le habia hecho mucho daño pero no tanto, vi la ira en sus ojos. .. pero tanto el amor como el odio son sentimeintos fuertes. . .asi que si me odia. . .todavia. . .puede haber alguna esperanza de que cambie su opinion de mi. . .en el fondo tiene razon, porque deberia creerme ahora, eso me pasa por mentirle. . .

Tenia que escucharme. . .seguro que si lo hacia se daria cuenta de porque lo hice. . .ella tambien es orgullosa como yo. . .y me doy cuenta de que es un gran problema. . .asi nos van las cosas. . .Emily no he vuelto para irme de nuevo sin arreglar nada. . .

Estaba saliendo del centro comercial, cada vez estaba mas lleno, por hoy la dejaria, pero la tendria vigilada, tendria que aprovechar otro momento. . .debia pensar en lo que le dije. . .Emily! Se que tengo toda la culpa, pero para mi esto no es facil. . .tu me conoces bien. . .aunque creas que no. . .yo no soy el que te dijo que no sentia nada, no soy el que no demnostro ningun tipo de remordimiento cuando os robe las bestias bit. . .hay errores que se pagan caro. . .y este es uno de ellos. . .

Camine hasta encontrar un pequeño beystadium donde lanzar mi blade, no estaba enfocando mi energia hacia el, estaba desmotivado. . .iba de mal en peor. . .eso si, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. . .

Dranzer lo sabia y no obedecia a mis ordenes como siempre, tenia que encontrar un lugar donde descansar, no me podia quitar esa mirada de los ojos, odio e ira, rencor. . .


	38. Llueve

Hi!

Para este capitulo me inspiro la cancion de la oreja de van gogh, Manhattan, que mejor que hablar de las calles mas importantes de New York "sola en el hotel de la calle del perdon, los recuerdos con espinas diran que te he roto el corazon"

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic en especial a toaneo07 y MC que me lo comentan siempre^^, en serio que lo agradezco ;D

Espero que os guste este capitulo aunque es triste. . .

siii que podra mas el orgullo de Emily o el guapo Kai Hiwatari?, como dijo MC

**CAP 38: LLUEVE**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Pasados unos minutos fui consciente de mi erroneo comportamiento con aquellos dos chicos rubios. . .ellos estaban de mi lado auqneu tambien eran o habian sido amigos de Kai. . .decidi volver y me estaban esperando en la puerta, comimos algo y luego fuimos al cine, la peli era de ciencia ficcion y de accion. . .aunque tambien salio la tipica chica con el chico de la peli. . .no podia soportar ver a ninguna pareja, para mi se habia acabado, no tenia ilusion por conocer a nadie. . .de que valia? para sufrir y recordar unos momentos que estaban llenos de mentiras? solo queria un blade nuevo y yo como una tonta. . .me repeti varias veces a mi misma para no pensar mas en eso. . .pero tenerlo otra vez cerca, era extraño. . .me hacia remover todavia mas las cosas. . .

Jacob y Max no me habian vuelto a hablar del tema y decian cosas absurdas para intentar distraerme aunque realemnte casi no les prestaba atencion. . .

Cuando salimos del cine estaba lloviendo a cantaros. . .ibamos a llegar empapados al centro, tuvimos que echar una carrera pero aun estabamos algo lejos, asi que llegue como si hubiera salido de una buena ducha fria, me habia tenido que quitar las gafas. . .pase cerca del callejon que visitaba a diario, el de los gatos. . .pese a lo ocupada que estuviera siempre tenia un momento para ello. . .ya habian crecido bastante. . .por una extraña razon era lo unico que parecia unirme a el. . .

Max y Jacob me dijeron que descansara y se marcharon, yo me duche y me puse mi pijama, vi por la ventana de mi cuarto y apenas se distinguian los coches a lo lejos, solo pequeñas luces, el cristal estaba lleno de vaho, puse la mano para poder ver mejor. . .donde estaria con lo que llovia. . .pero porque seguia preocupandome por el, realmente estaba mal, no quiero volver a pillarme por nadie, esto es un sufrimiento continuo. . .

Me tumbe ne la cama y cogi un libro, hablaba sobre antiguas leyendas referentes a criaturas mitologicas y por lo tanto las bestias bit, recuerdo una de nuestras estupidas conversaciones. . .relajate Emily. . .recuerdo que hablabamos de nuestras bestias bit y Kai me conto que le gustaban mucho las leyendas y por eso conocia algunas de ellas. . .

Abri el libro por el medio, venia por orden alfabetico, busque cocodrilo y hablaban de cuentos sobre el, por ejemplo porque solo se le veian los ojos en el agua y no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo, dice asi "tenia una piel hermosa y todos los animales la admiraban pero el sol la fue secando y cada vez se veia menos bonita, poco a poco los animales dejaron de admirarlo y desde entonces no le gusta mostrar su piel" asi varias, hablaban tambien de las lagrimas del cocodrilo je, esa era muy conocida, no?

Luego lei sobre el fenix, yo le habia "dejado" por decir algo ya que me lo habia quitado de la estanteria para leer, me habia ojeado todo lo que tenia alli pero aquel libro le habia llamado la atencion. . .

dicen que el fenix renace de sus cenizas y se consume cada 500 años poniendo un huvo del que resiurgira el mismo fenix ya que despues de tres dias el fenix se consumira y se abrira el huevo, representa la inmortalidad y la resurrecion, ademas de que dicen que sus lagrimas tienen poderes curativos. . .

yo si que necesitaba poderes curativos pero para otro tipo de heridas. . .comence a recorrer con la mirada los libros de la estanteria y una coincidencia empezo a hacerme pensar algo, este libro. . .estaba alado de mi album de fotos. . .pero no podia ser. . .porque Kai querria una foto mia. . .ese cuento de que me habia mentido y ahora no. . .estaba empezando a dudar y yo vivia de hechos, no me servian las palabras era una cientifica y pienso como tal. . .tenia que saber quien tenia mi foto, si Kai la tenia. . .entonces probablemente ahora me estaba diciendo la verdad. . .pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. . .yo no podia perdonarle todo loque habia pasado. . .una lagriam cayo por mis mejillas inconscientemente, la seque con rabia con mi sabana, deje el libro en la mesilla y me levante, vi por la ventana. . .

seria real lo que me decias? como pudistes hacerme tanto daño? te llevarias tu mi foto? si asi fuera, eras tan orgulloso como para no demostrarme que te importaba? deja de pensar emily. . .

Me aprete la cara, mire por la ventana, me dolia el pecho, no sabia dondeestaba y no podia negar mi preocupacion, era tan iracional aveces, demasiadas. . .no era perfecta aunque intentaba serlo, era mas debil de lo que creia. . .Kai. . .yo. . .

Deje caer mi mano por el cristal de la ventana. . .te echo de menos. . .aunque no pueda perdonarte. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Camine hasta tarde por aquel parque que me habia enseñado, no tenia mucho mas que hacer alli. . .pero no era lo mismo solo. . .quien me lo iba a decir a mi. . .preferir estar con alguien que solo. . .mire hacia el cielo y vi pasar un avion, quiza alguien llegaba a la gran manzana como un dia hice yo. . .aquel dia que pise por primera vez esta ciudad. . .el destino es caprichoso. . .aquel dia la vi e intento retarme, desde entonces habia jugado a intenar conocerme. . .y ahora que yo queria estar con ella, ahora que me dejaba ir conociendo por ella. . .todo por irme y decirle todo aquello. . .fue absurdo. . .mierda!

Que podia hacer. . .el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse, el viento me golpeaba la espalda, mientras cruzaba un pequeño puente que habia pisado en la anterior ocasion pero no solo. . .me tire en la hierba mientras veia a alguna gente paseando a sus perros. . .como estarian aquellos gatitos que habia alimentado mientras estaba aqui? aun seguirian en aquel callejon? Emily los habria cuidado mientras yo no estaba?

Me levante paso un rato y decidi ir a verlos, pero aun habia cierta distancia y empezo a llover. . .cuando llegue alli pude verlos entre cartones alado de un cubo de basura. . .la gata tenia tres gatitos y uno de ellos parecia mas quieto de lo normal, ella protegia mas a los que se encontraban mejor, leyes de la naturaleza, sobrevive el mas fuerte, me acerque con cautela. . .ya habia recibido bastantes arañazos y era peligroso acercarse a unos cachorros con su madre observandome, pero. . .parecia que estaba muerto, la gata me bufo, pero finalmente con paciencia pude cogerlo. . .lo cogi, estaba frio. .. pero pude notar que respiraba todavia. . ., cogi de mi mochila una de mis camisetas y lo tape con ella, lo lleve en brazos de alli, tendria que buscar un lugar donde descansar y hacer que entrara en calor. . .pero en cualquier hotel alli los precios eran excesivos, hasta que encontre una pequeña pension que cualquier otra persona hubiera rechazado, la verdad no tenia muy buena pinta, meti al gatito en mi mochila y la cogi con ambos brazos, entre alli. . .ni me pidieron el dni ni nada de nada. . .

La mujer que atendia en lo que se le podria llmar recepcion me clavo los ojos de arriba abajo. . .me dio una llave y me indico las escaleras. . .aunque no creo que fuese necesario. . .no habia otras. . .cuando estaba empezando a subirlas me dijo algo que no crei entender bien. . .

Mujer: Estoy aqui para lo que necesites, "para lo que necesites"-utilizo un tono que no me gusto nada

Hice caso omiso de esa estupidez, si me debia doblar la edad. . .en fin. . .sabia que aquel lugar me gustaba cada vez menos. . .pero ahora lo que mas importaba era el gatito. . .lo seque bien. . .en la pequeña habitacion que tenia. . .estaba todo anticuado. . .y la limpieza no parecia su fuerte, toque una mesilla y deje una marca al quitarle el polvo. . .

Cogi una de mis camisetas secas y lo volvi a tapar, y lo frote, tenia que hacerlo entrar en calor. . .lo deje encima de la cama, parecia que estaba reaccionando.. .tenia que ir a comprar leche para el. . .

No tarde mucho y volvi a cruzar la mirada con aquella mujer. . .pero no creia que me insinuara nada mas despues de como la mire. . .

Pase la noche entre despierto y durmiendo lo poco que podia, el gatito bebio muy poco y no queria que le pasara nada malo. . .en cuanto se recuperara. . .no se. . .podria quedarmelo. . .me gustaria pero. . .no tenia donde dejarlo. .. me encantaban los animales, sigo repitiendo que con ellos no tienes problemas como con las personas. . .pense menos en Emily aquella noche. . .porque el gatito hacia algun ruido y seguia dandole calor. . .pero cuando cerraba los ojos la veia. . .que podia hacer para que me escucharas. . .para que me volvieras a hablar. . .Emily York! Lo que puedo hacer. . .dimelo porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia y solo llevo un dia. . .me duele mas de lo que creia. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Pasaron dos dias y segui con mi rutina, me parecio extraño no volver a saber nada de Kai una parte de mi queria verlo pero la otra no, y me enfada con la estupidez de echar de menos su figura, era idiota y no tenia remedio. . .

Estaba algo disgustada porque cuando fui a llevarles algo de comer a los gatitos faltbaa uno de ellos, y no sabia lo que le habria pasado. . .pobre. . .vivir en la calle abandonados. . .yo hacia lo que podia. . .les llevaba algo cuando podia. . .tambien una señora ciertos dias de la semana. . .

Ese dia volvia alli les ponia un plato con leche y me iba, tenia miedo de acercarme demasiado y arrepentirme. . .la madre no se fiaba mucho de mi. . .

Pero cuando me di la vuelta. . .alli lo estaba. . .Kai! No pude evitar reaccionar como si me hubieran dado un susto. . .

Kai: Sabri que acabariamos coincidiendo aqui. . .

Emily: Ya me iba. . .asi que no ha sido mucho!

Kai: Espera!- puso el brazo contra la pared impidiendome el paso. . .era un callejon estrecho por eso procuraba estar poco alli e ir a las horas donde las calles estaban muy transitadas

Emily: No estoy para tus jueguecitos!- me puse las manos en la cintura y agache la cabeza, no queria verlo, seguia enfadada y no iba a cambiar mi aptitud, de eso nada!

Kai: No ves que faltaba un gato?

Emily: Pero por lo que veo lo tienes tu- dije mientras me fijaba en sus brazos, el pequeño gatito jugaba entre sus manos- lastima que te lleves mejor con los animales que con las personas. . .

Kai: Lastima? Acaso me echas de menos?

Emily: Yo no he dicho eso! Dejame salir que tengo cosas que hacer. . .soy una persona ocupada sabes?

Kai: je, no me movere hasta que me escuches. . .

Emily: No quiero escucharte, no!

Kai: Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir asi, eh?Para no importarte demasiado. . .estas muy enfadada. . .

Emily: No me hagas hablar porque no te gustaria escuchar lo que me gustaria decirte!- no podia verlo a la cara, me daban ganas de darle otra bofetada como el dia que se fue

Kai: Yo no tengo prisa- estaba alli parado de pie, juguerteando con el gato aunque no me quitaba el ojo

Emily: Pues yo si!

Kai: Yo. . .no podia irme sino. .. -cada oalbra le costaba decirla

Emily: Sin hacerme quedar como una idiota delante de todos, dejarme tirada como. . .

Kai: No podia irme sino lo hacia!- ese era el tipico tono que estaba acostumbrada a escucharle en cada enfrentamiento, ahora por lovisto tambien conmigo, cada dia alucinaba mas con el

No pude evitar reirme de forma ironica

Emily: Que bonita manera de despedirse de alguien. . .en fin. . .dejame pasar. . .y no vuelvas a. . .

Se puse enfrente mia bloqueandome el paso, ahora notaba tambien al gato agarrandose a mi camiseta

Kai: Yo. . .te quiero emily!

Un escalofrio recorrio todo mi cuerpo, jamas le habia escuchado decir algo asi, ni a mi ni a nadie, realemnte le habia costado. . .porque creo que dudo varias veces antes de decirlo. . .

Emily: Lo que digas. . .- hice un amago para intentar esquivarlo pero el fue mas rapido y me volvio a adelantar

Kai: No dices nada?- dijo molesto y creo que hasta avergonzado de lo que habia dicho hace unos segundos. . .

Emily: No tengo nada que decir. . .aparta ya!

Kai: No me lo estas poniendo nada facil. . .

Emily: Quien ha dicho que yo quiera arreglar las cosas, vete con quien hayas estado este mes, mientras yo. . .

Kai: Que? mientras tu, que?

Emily: dejame!- no queria decirle lo mal que habia estado, las veces que me habia pasado encerrada llorando su ausencia, las veces que me habia hechado la culpa de que se fuera, si habia hecho o dicho algo que lo hubiera ofendido, sino era lo suficientemente buena para estar con el. . .

Comenzaba a dolerme el pecho de nuevo, no podia aguantar esta situacion, era superior a mi, me pregunto si algun dia lo podre olvidar, ahora me parece imposible. ..

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Kai: Emily. . .he pasado un duro mes trabajando en una hacienda para enfrentarme a dos beyluchadores. . .los mejores de Mexico supuestamente. . .te echaba de menos. . .siento que sufrieras, pero yo tambien lo pase mal, creia que si me odiabas yo llevaria mejor la situacion. . .

Emily: Tu que sabes lo que he pasado. . .-volvio a reirse de forma ironica y no me gustaba en ella- si lo que dices es verdad no eres mejor persona por eso. . .lo que has hecho no se puede cambiar, tampoco puedes cambiarme a mi!

Kai: Se que lo has pasado mal sino no me odiarias Emily, jamas lo has hecho hasta ahora!

Emily: Te equivocas, si te odie antes! Cuando me robastes mi bestia bit, cuando te reistes de todos nosotros, de mi equipo. . .cuando te fuistes con todos los de la abadia en el primer campeonato! Te odie como lo estoy ahciendo ahora, pero creo que ahora todavia mas, porque. . .

Kai: Que puedo hacer. . .- realmente estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, que decir. . .me tenia en sus manos y no estaba acostumbrado a esto. . .

Emily: Nada, dejarme sola! Como me dejastes el dia que te fuistes!

Intente tocarle un mechon de pelo pero me aparto la mano con la suya y me volvio a mirar con ira

Kai: Todavia sientes algo. . .por mi. .. aparte de ese odio?

Se quedo callada

Kai: Hablame Emily!

Emily: Hagas lo que hagas nada cambiara

Kai: Emily asi solo consigues hacerte mas daño. . .que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Emily: No quiero perdonarte! Las cosas no volveran nunca a ser lo que fueron. . .tu lo decidistes solo y yo ahora decido tambien estar sola y a lo mio!

El gatito comenzo a quejharse porque lo estaba apretando sin querer, estaba muy enfadado, golpee la pared con el puño cerrado que tenia libre

Emily: Ahora ya sabes como me senti

Kai: Me estas volviendo loco!- dije aun con el puño en la pared sin poder mirarla

Yo deseaba volver a estar como antes con ella, pero puede que tuviera que empezar a asumir que. . .ya nunca volveriamos a estar juntos. . .puede que fuese la realidad. . .no podia obligarla. . .a pesar de todo lo que le habia dicho. . .a pesar de decirle que la queria. . .le habia hecho tanto daño que ahora ya no le importaba nada? Pero se habai quedado callada cuando se le pregunte, estaba haciendose sufrir pero a mi todavia mas. . .ahora empiezo a comprender la magnitud d elo que hice. . .

Emily: Bueno. . .voy a irme- dijo bastante mas bajo, esta vez la deje pasar, queria reflexionar todo lo que habia pasado alli, todo lo que me habia dicho

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Sali rapido del callejon, parecia que me estaba ahogando, me lleve la mano derecha a la boca y estaba a punto de llorar cuando vi a Max

Max me vio mal

Max: Que ocurre Emily?

Lo mire y no pude evitar derrumbarme pero no iba a quedarme alli para que me viera peor, eche a correr hacia el centro

Escuche a Max gritar mi nombre, pero segui mi camino

No sabia como habia podido aguantar tanto delante de Kai, no lo entendia. . .el daño que me habia hecho durante este mes parecia que me habia dado fuerzas para ello, pero a quien queria engañar, a mi todo esto me estaba haciendo mucho daño, en eso tenia razon. . .y escucharle ciertas palabras me hacia mas daño aunque en otro momento las estuviese deseando oir. . .yo. . .yo si que te quiero Kai!

Llore hasta cansarme en mi cuarto

**(Narrado por Max)**

Habia visto de donde venia Emily y por como estaba Kai estaria cerca y asi fue porque me lo encontre golpeando una pared y un pequeño gato intentando trepar por su pierna. . .

No me habia visto por que estaba de espaldas. . .seria mejor que me fuera no creo que quisiera hablar, pero que podia hacer yo en todo esto. . .no podia aguantar esta situacion, de ver a dos de mis amigos sufriendo el uno por el otro, pero que podia hacer?


	39. Un poco de ayuda

Hi! Me alegro que os gustara el capitulo anterior, gracias por vuestros comentarios a toaneo07 y a MC, la verdad la personalidad de Emily me hace bastante gracia. . .en la primera temporada pudimos verla en un principio muy chula y prepotente. . .hasta que perdio y luego vimos que realemnte tenia un buen corazon y ayudo a Tyson con el diseño del beyblade para enfrentarse a Tala. . .en la tercera comenzo enfadandose con Max por perder contra el y no formar parte de los dos que representarian a los All Starz. . .en el resto de la temporada tuvo un segundo plano pero pudimos ver que ayudaba asus amigos y no era tan prepotente. . .asi que decidi comenxzar con esa actitud de ella en el fic pero con algunos puntos de su antiguo comportamiento. . .me alegra que te recuerde a ti MC, auqneu sea por orgullo por lo que me cuentas. . .jeje pero no sigamos tanto el comportamiento de Emily que no lleva a ningun lado jeje, siii, yo lo haria sufrir un poquito pero hasta cierto punto. . .

Graxias por leer este fic y comentarlo ;D

**CAP 39: UN POCO DE AYUDA**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

La tarde se me hizo larga y acabe viendo jugar a Steve y Eddy a las cartas. . .pero hacia la noche nos tocaba entrenamiento teniamos un horario estricto. . .ademas en pocos dias habria nuevos miembros en nuestro equipo, pero claro de nivel bastante inferior. . .Jacob y Max se querian hacer cargo de la fiesta, que divertido, una fiesta como si fuera lo que mas me apetecia en el mundo. . .

Llego la hora del entrenamiento y yo estaba enfadada, Michael me vio venir y no quiso hablar conmigo, despues de uno de sus tipicos comentarios, sabia que en el fondo estaria feliz de que me fueran mal las cosas...de que no estuviera con Kai. ..

Tuve un enfrentamiento con Steve, el no me subestimaba, sabia que le daba mil vueltas a todos los movimientos que conocia muy bien los de mi equipo, estaba enfadada y lo transmite a mi blade, Steve no duro mucho

Steve: Has estado entrenando? Que potencia!

Emily: Siempre os he dicho que. . .nadie podia ganarme. . .retiro lo de nadie. . .pero. . .no dejare que me dejeis de ultima en mi equipo, quiero que me valoreis!- creo que no debia decirlo todo aquello a Steve pero necesitaba enfrentarme a alguien para desahogarme

Max:Emily. . .por favor. . .sabes que te valoramos como a cualquier otro y tambien te admiramos, nosotros no podriamos manejar tantos datos en la cabeza como tu. . .

Emily: Max, estamos aqui para entrenar. . .venga! Tu y yo. .. juguemos!

Max: Pero emily. . .no creo que sea lo mas adecuado. . .estas enfadada y no juegas con la cabeza

Emily: jeje, piensas que no puedo pensar si estoy enfadada. . .creo que me meto mas en el juego

Jacob: Max. . .juega con ella, cuando pierda se dara cuenta de como esta. . .

Michael: Emily no sigas haciendo tonterias. . .

Emily: Vamos tu primero!

Eddy: Emily. . .estas quitando todo de. . .

Rick: Dejar a la chica jugar. . .despues de esos dos voy yo, a ver cuanto aguanta. . .me va a sorprender y todo

Michael no me tomaba en serio, pero yo estaba preparada, me sabia todos sus movimientos. . .

Michael: Emily. . .no quiero que te pongas mal por perder, quieres dejarlo?

Emily: Tu solo esfuerzate al maximo porque lo necesitaras

Prepare de nuevo mi lanzador. . .estaba concentrada sabia que era buena, creo que volvi a ser la que fui en algun momento cuando no necesitaba a nadie para ganar, aun era mas individualista que ahora, pero mis batallas perdidas con Kai y BlackDranzer y mas tarde con Max en las preliminares, me hundieron bastante. . .

Lanzamos nuestros blades, Trygle era muy rapido, pero mi bestia bit tambien

Emily: Vamos Trygator!- hice aparecer mi bestia bit

Michael: Ese no es tu estilo. . .

Lo golpee pero el tambien a mi, recorrimos varias veces el plato, y no se si fue suerte pero el salio del plato y el mio tardo un poco en perder su poder, cai pero despues de el, habia ganado!

Michael: Pero de donde quitastes ese poder. . .

Emily: Te lo dije una vez Michael. . .nunca sabreis como vencerme, ni siquiera tu!

Max: Emily deja esto, que intentas demostrar?

Jacob: Que puede estar en el equipo?- dijo mirando a Max- Emily me parece bien que seas fuerte pero no que por tus problemas lo pasemos los demas. . .

Emily: Siempre dando consejos. ..pero. . .- me iba a derrumbar pero no. . .no lo haria. . .

Max: Bueno, decias que querias enfrentarte a mi, no? Si eso te hace sentir mejor- parecia molesto

Otro encuentro y fue bastante reñido, Max siempre me hacia sudar, siempre quitaba algo nuevo, pero yo venci esta vez, mi ataque era muy fuerte. . .no le dio tiempo a Draciel de defenderse, aproveche los segundos que habia contado en que tardaba en ponerse en aquel modo

Max: No lo puedo creer, pero has jugado muy bien. . .

Mi mal humor me estaba dando mucho mas poder, recorde mis primero dias en el PPB All Starz, era demasiado buena entonces, nadie me habia vencido. . .

Rick: Bueno. .. parece que la chica del equipo tiene un gran poder, te atreves conmigo?

Emily: Por supuesto!

Rick no solo tenia fuerza, tenia buena defensa, la verdad seria un digno adversario, no retrocedia ni tampoco se lo pensaba dos veces como Max. . .

Jacob hizo de arbitro aunque pude ver que me vio con cara de pena. . .a mi? yo no queria que nadie me viera asi?porque con pena? yo no tenia que dar lastima a nadie!

Lanzamos nuestros blade, pero el de Rick era muy poderoso y el mio reboto, cayendo fuera del estadio. . .habia perdido tan facilmente contra el? como era posible? yo era buena blader. . .

Me deje caer al suelo, tenia mal perder. . .

Max se acerco pero le gire la cara enfadada

Jacob: Ves? La ira si no sabes controlarla. . .puede que vencieras a algun oponente pero. . .es inestable!

Emily: Dejalo ya, Jacob! He perdido y punto! Ademas tu no eres el mas adecuado en darme lecciones! Yo soy una cientifica y me baso en hechos, entiendes?- dije enfadada casi sen respirar

Judy se acerco anosotros, ella habia estado grabando todo

Judy: Emily, creo que deberias pedirles disculpas a tus compañeros por tu actitud, no crees?

Mire hacia el suelo y comence a levantarme, debia reflexionar, Trygator era muy poderoso, pero yo no era capaz de extraer todo su poder? o simplemnte habia sido un momento de orgullo que me habia causado otro problema? esto era. . .bufffffff. . .queria estar a km de alli. . .

Judy me llamo varias veces pero no le hice caso, segui mi camino. . .di una vuelta al reciento del centro. . .sabia que alli no me encontraqria a Kai. . .no queria pasar otra escena de las ultimas con el.. .

Pasaron unos cuantos dias. . .en los que. . .simplemente no queria estar en ningun lado. . .ni siquiera el proyecto del lanzador me ilusionaba y eso que tenia que estar por encima de Max. . .pero yo era mejor polo menos en eso. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No tenia mucho que hacer en aquella ciudad. . .pensar que habia venido solo por ella. . .no habia rivales a los que enfrentarme que merecieran la pena. . .ya habia vencido a todos los All Starz. . .estaba en un tunel sin salida, veia a la gente con un rumbo fijo caminando en las inmensas calles de aquella enorme ciudad, pero yo. . .no tenia rumbo!

El gatito ya estaba mejor, y estos dias me encargaba yo de darles de comer a la madre y a los hermanos aunque un dia llegue y una señora salio de alli despues de dejarles comida. . .tenia razon Emily. . .ya no era el unico que me encargaba de ese asunto. . .

Pasaron tres dias. . .y no me gustaba estar en ningun lado. . .Emily no aparecio por el callejon. . .estaria realmente tan ocupada? siempre habia tenido tiempo para mi cuando habia estado en el centro. . .aquellos momentos entraban en mi cabeza una y otra vez . ..

La habitacion en la que me hospedaba cada dia me parecia mas cutre. . .en fin. . .miraba las cosas de otra manera. . .diria mas amarga? la señora de la entrada me ponia mas colerico. . .eso si no me volvio a insunuar nada, pero su mirada me lo decia todo. . .

Otro dia mas, visitar a los gatos y poco mas. . .no sabia si cogerme un autobus o cualquier otro transporte que me llevara algo lejos de alli aunque fuera solo por hoy. . .lo estuve pensando detenidamente. . .cuando encontre algo en el callejon. . .una especie de papel de propaganda me parecia. . . era extraño alli no solia acercarse demasiada gente. . .

Lo cogi del suelo. . .y algo me parecio mas extraño. . .era del PPB. . .que?

Lo lei detenidamente aunque no tenia mucha letra, el papel lo ocupaba un dibujo con el nombre del centro. . .

_**Fiesta de Bienvenida al PPB**_

_**Esperamos que sea de su agrado la fiesta de bienvenida al centro mas conocido de América, música, baile, bebidas. . .**_

Lei la fecha y era pasado mañana. . .esto habia sido idea de Max o Jacob. . .que hacia alli aquel papel que solo debia estar dentro del edificio? acaso esto era una pequeña ayuda para que pudiera hablar de nuevo con ella? si asi lo era. . .no sabia ya si solucionaria algo. . .

Bueno. . .si habian hecho esto. . .aprovecharia aquella "fiesta" para intentar hablar con ella. . .aunque no entraba en razon. . .era peor que yo en ciertas ocasiones. . .la palabra fiesta no me sonaba bien. . .no me agradaban. . . preferia estar tranquilo en cualquier lado. . .pero yo no iba a pasarlo bien. . .intentaria arreglar las cosas. . .de nuevo. . .

Ahora que lo pienso ya tenia algo que hacer. . .contar las horas hasta llegar aquel dia. . .

**(Narrado por Max)**

Me encontraba con Jacob jugando a un juego que me habia comprado mama. . .

Max: Crees que ha sido buena idea? Ahora le estoy dando tantas vueltas. . .

Jacob: La verdad creo que. . .si puede solucionar algo es ese dia. . .hicistes bien dejarle el folleto en aquel callejon . . .no creo que sea tan malo si cuida de unos cuantos gatos. . .- se rio

Max: La cosa es que. . .Emily no quiere hablar con el. . .

Jacob: Dejame eso a mi. . .

Max: A ti?

Jacob: Ire a hablar con ella despues de ganarte- dijo concentrandose en la consola

Max: Tambien dependera si Kai se decide a venir. . . nunca le han gustado las concentraciones de gente y menos las fiestas. . .

Jacob: No vistes a Emily lo "ilusionada" que estaba. . .- dijo con ironia sin poder evitar reirse

Max: porque te ries?

Jacob: Porque son los dos iguales. . .ella quiere hacerle pasar lo que ha sufrido mientras no estaba aqui. . .aunque ella lo pase mal tambien. . .

Max: Que complicados son!

Jacob: Y que complicadas son estas cosas. . .yo tambien lo he pasado mal aunque no lo creas por alguna chica. . .

Yo no lograba entender todo esto. . .me pregunto si a Ray las cosas le iran bien con Mariah. . .porque despues de ver como esto que nos esta afectando a todos. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Ma pase la tarde haciendo unos ejercicios complicados de reacciones quimicas. . .necesitaba seguir con mi formacion. . .tenia 16 años. . .en unos dias era mi cumpleaños. . .y no tenia ganas de celebrarlo. . .de que viniera ni nada. . .con aquellos numeros mantenia la cabeza ocupada. . .hoy habia recibido un mensaje de kenny, sobre los progresos que habia hecho en un diseño. . .me preguntaba mi opinion. . .el no tenia la culpa de mis problemas. . .y le conteste pero sin demasiado entusiasmo aunque cualquier otro dia me habria emocionado bastante mas. . .

Suspire. . .y pase dos paginas del libro de quimica. . .

Alguien llamo a mi puerta

Emily: Si?- dije siendo poco amigable

Jacob: Soy tu "amigo" Jacob, me recuerdas?- dijo con cierta ironia y cierta gracia a la vez

Me levante perezosamente de mi silla y le abri la puerta

Jacob: Te apetece salir un poco del centro?

Emily: No quiero encontrarme con cierta persona, gracias!

Jacob: Pero si vas conmigo no creo que te moleste. . .

Emily: Que quieres Jacob? Acaso Max esta tan ocupado?

Jacob: Deberias mejorar tus modales con tus amigos. . .

Suspire por el cansancio de siempre escuchar lo mismo. . .

Jacob: Venga, calzate y demos una vuelta. . .no seas perezosa. . .

Emily: Queria ir a la pista- dije con poca emocion

Jacob: Quieres entrenar?

Emily: Asi es, llevo varios dias con ello, ahora estaba estudiando pero en unos minutos pensaba practicar mi saque

Jacob: Pero no eres ya un fenomeno en eso?

Emily: que tiene que ver eso? la practica. . .- me vino a la cabeza una frase que Kai solia repetir amenudo "la practica hace la perfeccion"

Jacob: Pues te acompaño, te apetece jugar contra mi?

Emily: No es por nada, pero. . .no tienes la minima oportunidad- dije con picardia

Jacob: Mientras estes asi de confiada me da igual, asi hablamos. . .

Emily: Hablar de que?- dije con desconfianza

Jacob: De nada en especial. . .- pero no podia creerlo

Entre en mi cuarto y me puse mis tenis, cogi la raqueta de alado del armario. . .y sali fuera

Emily: Hay mas raquetas en la pista. . .

Jacob: Esta bien

Jugue contra Jacob pero no iba a ir muy enserio no tenia ganas de que se deprimiera viendo como lo machacaba. . .

Jacob: Emily, vas a seguir con esa actitud, siempre?

Emily: A que te refieres?

Jacob: Hablo de Kai. . .aunque no sea el tema que mas te interese. . .

Emily: No quiero hablar de eso- decia mientras golpeaba de nuevo la pelota, el creia que no llegaria

Jacob: Sabes que se cansara y se ira, no te importa eso?

Emily: No. . .- pero si me importaba, no me habia puesto a pensar cuanto aguantaria mis desprecios el ruso-japones

Jacob: Venga. . .no estas hablando con un desconocido, soy Jacob. . .tu amigo, no me lo creo, sabes?

Emily: Lo odio!- dije golpeando de nuevo la pelota

Jacob: Que mas?- dijo incitandome a hablar de Kai

Emily: Es lo peor que he conocido, egoista, amargado. . .

Jacob: Sigue

Emily: Orgulloso, hipocrita, mentiroso. . .- todas estas palabras las decia apenas sin pensar

Jacob: y?

Emily: Odio todo lo que me ha hecho!- volvia a estar enfadada, mucho, decepcionada. . .

Jacob: No hay nada bueno de el?

Emily: Se preocupa mas por los animales que nadie que haya visto! Mas que por cualquier persona que conozca!- me molestaba que prefiriera estar con unos animales . . .que conmigo!

Jacob: Emily, si quieres que te diga algo. . . creo en lo que dice ahora. . .creo que le importas mas de lo que piensas

Emily: porque os poneis de su lado? tu, max. . .

Jacob: te doy mi opinion. . .te vas a arrepentir de dejar pasar esta oportunidad. . .un dia se cansara y se ira. . .que crees que lo ata aqui? nada, emily! ha venido a arreglar las cosas contigo. . .te vuelvo a repetir que no estuvo bien lo que hizo. . .pero el lo sabe tambien

Emily:. . .- le di fuerte a la pelota lanzandola demasiado lejos, Jacob no llego a alcanzarla. . .

Jacob: Emily .. .habla con el. . .no quiero verte asi mas. . .no eres tu. . .te estas haciendo tanto daño. . .

Emily: Vete. . .vete por favor- en el fondo tenia razon. . .me iba a arrepentir de que Kai se fuera. . .pero no podia volver con el. . .no podia. . .aunque queria. . .que complicada soy de entender. . .yo. . .no puedo. . .pero lo quiero. . .comence a llorar

Jacob: Emily. . .no era mi intencion. . .- dijo apenado

Emily: Se que tienes razon y me estoy haciendo daño! Pero no puedo perdonarlo. . .Jacob, no puedo! No le creo cuando me habla. . .dudo cuando se dirige a mi de cada una de sus palabras. . .- volvi a llorar y deje la raqueta alli tirada

Comence a caminar. . .esta vez Jacob me dejo sola. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Desdoble aquel papel de mi bolsillo y volvia a leer la fecha. . .me encontraba tumbado en aquel cuartucho. . .me habia pasado la tarde paseando y jugando contra aquel que habia querido en aquel parque, central park, alguna gente me conocio. . .otra no. . . pero no me hicieron sudar. . .en otra ocasion no hubiera aceptado unos desafios tan faciles pero me mantenian ocupada la cabeza, tiempo que invertia en algo. . .

El gatito se acurruco alado de mi brazo izquierdo. . .tire aquel folleto al suelo. . .y cogi la revista que me habia comprado de beyblade. . .decian que habria nuevo campeonato en un año. . .me sorprendio saberlo. .. pero yo. . .habia decidido dejar los campeonatos. . .realmente lo que me emocionaba era luchar contra Tyson. . .ademas tendria que comenzar a pensar que queria hacer con mi vida. . .el beyblade era un deporte. . .pero no podias ganarte la vida simplemente jugando. . .eso habia querido Boris hacer creer a la gente con su actuacion en BEGA. . .

Hablaban de Tyson. . .habia jugado un par de torneos en Japon, pequeños torneos claro. . .tenia ganas de volver a enfrentarme con el. .. pero aun queria visitar ciertos lugares antes de eso. . .

Pude leer un articulo que hablaba sobre Robert que tampoco pensaba volver a jugar en campeonatos. . .mas adelante hablaban de Tala y los demas miembros de mi antiguo equipo.. . parecia que les iba bien por Rusia. . .

En esta revista tambien hablaban de la fiesta del PPB, esperemos que para mi tambien fuera un dia para celebrar. . .la deja caer en el suelo y apague la luz


	40. Fiesta de bienvenida

Hola! Espero que os guste este capitulo. . .es bastante largo. . .y ahora me voy a poner a escuchar "que soy yo para ti" de Hombres G, que me vino a la cabeza mientras escribia^^

Gracias a todos los que me comentan y me leen el fic ;D, sobre todo a toaneo07 y MC que me lo comentan amenudo

Kai y Emily vuelven a verse :D

**CAP 40: FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Al fin estaba alli, enfrente de nuevo de aquel enorme edificio, era una tarde bastante calurosa, vi a mis alrededores pero nadie se acercaba. . .seria normal. . .ya que era una fiesta privada para los nuevos miembros del PPB. . .esta vez estuvieron bastante mas estrictos que habitualmente para que pudiera pasar, hasta que despues de preguntarme el nombre como siempre lo encontraron en una larga lista. . . asi que estaba invitado?. . .Max. . .

Camine hasta el edificio y vi gente en los pasillos, mejor vestidos que normalmente, pude ver a Michael y Steve pero estaban de espaldas y no me vieron. . .algunos se dirigian hacia el patio de atras y los segui estaba empezando a llenarse, alli se celabraria toda aquella "fiesta". .. eche una mirada y pude ver a Jacob que me hizo un gesto con la mano pero no se acerco, el tambien debio tener algo que ver en toda esta. . .como decirlo "encerrona"

Me parecio bien merodear la zona pero nada no la veia. . .cogi un refresco de una de las mesas que habia en los laterales, habia desde pinchos, patatas, sandwich, hotdog. . .estaba claro alli nadie pasaria hambre. . .

Me apoye contra la pared y me puse a pensar. . .y si no queria bajar a este evento. . .y si no aparecia que hacia yo alli?. . .estaba empezando a perder los nervios y no era propio de mi. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Estaba en mi cuarto deciendo una camiseta para la fiesta, pero no me convencia ninguna con la falda que pensaba ponerle. . .porque tenia que ir. . . a mi no me gustaban esas cosas. . .me enfade con Max y Jacob por pesados pero se que vendrian a buscarme sino bajaba. . .no tenia ganas. . .

Alguien llamo a mi puerta

Emily: Si?

Max: Emily! Bajas ya?

Emily: No me apetece. . .- dije molesta

Max: Pero. . .pero dijistes que vendrias. . .no me movere de aqui hasta que salgas. . .-dijo en tono burlon

Emily: Sois unos pesados!

Max: Sal, vamos. . .no sabes todo lo que nos ha llevado preparar la fiesta, que si las bebidas, comida, musica. ..

Emily: Espera a que me decida que ponerme. . .- porque ultimamente me complicaba tanto la vida pensando en la ropa que ponerme, nunca fui descuidadad pero parecia que no me decidia por nada

Max: Vuelvo ahora me he dejado la puerta abierta de mi cuarto, date prisa, por favor. . .

Escuche que se alejo de la puerta, abri mi armario y alli al fondo tenia un vestido, no era el que me habia comprado aquella vez con Jacob y Max, pero me lo habia regalado mi madre hacia poco, aunque sabia que no era mi estilo, polo menos de antes. .. iba a ponermelo, ahora esas cosas no me preocupaban tanto. . .ademas no me quedaban tan mal. . .aunque me daba verguenza. . .

Decidi apurarme. . .preferia bajar con Max que sola.. . asi pasaria mas desapercibida. . .parecia bastante comodo, no me quedaba demasiado apretado, la verdad estaba delgada. . .y estos ultimos dias creo que habia adelgazado todavia mas. . .

Me retoque un poco los ojos con el perfilador y me ecehe brillo en los labios, para estar presentable, las chicas de ahora se arreglaban un monton cuando yo llegue aqui ibamos menos arregladas, cada año parecia que se vestian mas de mayores que antes. . .

Volvio a llamar Max a mi puerta, cogi un bolso que me iba bastante bien era un tono mas claro pero bueno. . .yo no era tan. . .tan "caprichosa". . .

Sali y Max me vio raro como aquella vez que fuimos al partido de Eddy, no pude evitar enfadarme y ponerme colorada

Emily: Di algo!

Max: Estas muy guapa. . .- parecia que lo decia de verdad

Emily: Vamos! Cuanto antes pase todo esto mejor. . .

Max: Parece como si. . .

Emily: No me gustan este tipo de cosas, preferiria estar con mi portatil o viendo una pelicula. . .

Max: Lo que digas. . .- me dejo por imposible

Prueba de fuego, vi a Michael y Steve, el primero me miro tambien raro,como odiaba que me miraran asi. . .

Eddy estaba hablando con unos chicos de primer año, mientras Rick parecia explicarle a una chica algo del centro. . .

Pase por ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, Max me miraba sin comprender. . .salimos al patio de fuera y me costo dar ese paso, Max me agarro la mano y tiro de mi,me puse mas molesta todaia, mas roja y nerviosa. .. eran unos entrometidos!

Pude ver al otro culpable de todo esto enfrente alado de una mesa de comida, Jacob parecia muy contento, porque no me extrañaba. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Alli la estaba. . .la vi entrar, bueno mas bien Max la arrastro hasta alli, parecia molesta por sus gestos. . .porquen no me extrañaba yo tampoco estaba gusto alli, alado mia habia un chico intentando ligar con una de las chicas nuevas porque le estaba explicando la zona de entrenamientos y las pruebas medicas. . .le deseaba suerte porque con esa conversacion. . .aveces no es necesario hablar demasiado. . .

Creo que pasaba mas desapercibido que normalmente, no me habia pintado mis marcas y habia elegido algo. . .algo que no llevaria habitualmente, una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. . .segun la dependienta algo "casual", asi no llamaria tanto la atencion. . .o eso creia, hasta que una chica se me acerco y. . .bueno. . .por mucho que intentara no iba a seguirle la conversacion, me habia reconocido, yo ya estaba alli por alguien y no era ella. . .

La chica parecio molesta. . .me movi de sitio. . .

La musica aun estaba algo baja. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Ma sente en unice uno de los bancos que habia alli y les un gesto a Jacob y Max para que me dejaran tranquila y al margen, pero el mayor de ellos parecio divertirle con lo que les dije

Jacob levanto mas la musica, alguna gente ya estaba bailando pero vi que comenzabana animarse mas, yo a deprimirme mas. . .

Max: Vamos Emily!- dijo dandome la mano

Emily: Que?

Max: No quieres bailar con un amigo?

Emily: Creo que no has entendido. . .no me gustan las fiestas. . .no me gusta bailar!- dije molesta

Jacob se rio

Jacob: Entonces a que has bajado?- me dijo

Emily: Para que no me trajerais aun de mas mala gana. . .

Jacob: Que aun puedes estar de mas mal humor?

Le torci la cara ahora miraba a Max

Max: Venga Emily. . .

Acabe cediendo, eran unos. . .ya me encargaria yo de hacerles pasar por una situacion vergonzosa como esta. . .

Yo era mas alta que el y eso que no llevaba tacones como las chicas de alli. . .me hizo pensar en lo que habia crecido desde que llegue al centro. . .

Pude echar una visual al recinto, veia algunos chicos y chicas nuevas, pero tambien gente conocida. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Tuve que darme la vuelta y echarme para un lado para que no me viera, gran idea Max. ..asi em iba a ver y se iria. . .tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella. .. pero como con toda aquella gente. . .no creo que fuera bueno un escandalo. . .cada vez esto me parecia mas complicado. . .

Me alegre de que hubiera mucha gente, ademas bastante estaba bailando. . .entre ellos Max y Emily aunque esta no parecia emocionada, parecia que lo hacia por compromiso. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Emily: Max no crees que ya es suficiente?- dije menos molesta pero aun lo estaba

Max: Quieres algo de beber?- dijo una vez que me solto

Emily: Puedo servirme yo misma. . .- dije acercandome donde estaba Jacob

Jacob: Bueno al menos podras decir que bailastes en la fiesta aunque fueran 4 minutos, no crees?

Emily: Porque me haceis esto?- ya estaba aburrida

Jacob comenzo a hablarme de algunos alumnos nuevos que habia conocido ya. .. Max acabo bailando con una chica nueva a la que le parecio simpatico, como no. . .

Hasta que aparecio alguien que siempre me crispaba donde estuviese. . .

Michael: Emily!- se paro y me miro de arriba abajo y silbo

Emily: Que quieres?

Michael: Hablar contigo. . .

Emily: No tenemos de que hablar. . .ya es bastante vergonzoso para mi esto. . .-dije mirando a mi alrededor- dejame sola

Michael: Es solo un momento. . .- dijo arrastrandome despues de cogerme la mano

Emily: Para!- dije parandome en seco y siltandome de su mano

Michael: Emily, solo quiero hablar. . .

Emily: Pues habla aqui y ahora!

Michael: Estas de broma?-diijo molesto

Steve: Te dije que no era buena idea, Michael. . .- dijo con aburrimiento de nuestras escenitas

Michael estaba bastante mas arreglado que de costumbre tambien, no llevaba su gorra

Jacob: Michael. . .no estropees la "fiesta"- dijo desafiante

Max aparecio por lo visto habia dejado de bailar con aquella chica nueva

Max: Que ocurre

Michael: Estais montando una historia de la nada, yo solo quiero hablar con ella, un poco de intimidad, por favor. . .-parecia sincero aunque de Michael no era bueno fiarse de todo, yo lo queria como un amigo, aunque teniamos nuestros momentos, porque soliamos discutir amenudo. . .

Emily: Bueno, hablare con el y volveremos cada uno a lo nuestro, esta bien?- dije mirando a los otros tres que parecian asombrados de mi determinacion

Entramos dentro del edificio y subimos hasta la segunda planta, alli habia una sala donde nos reuniamos los del equipo principal, los mas adelantados, es decir el PPB All Starz oficial. . .daba afuera un gran balcon. . .

Emily: Que quieres?

Michael: Le he estado dando vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado los ultimos meses. . .se que hemos hablado de esto antes- dijo sentandose y yo cruzandome de brazos

Emily: Ya lo hemos hablado- resople- no quiero volver contigo!- dijde tajante

Michael: Pero podria cambiar. . .que tiene ese que no tenga yo?

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Preste mas atencion cuando aparecio Michael, parecian molestos por la situcion, bastante gente los ignoraba pero yo no, jamas nos habiamos llevado bien ese rubio y yo, pero que queria ahora. .. no pude aguantar cuando la cogio por el brazo y tiro de ella, aprete fuerte el refresco que llevaba en la mano, mojando parte de mi pantalon. . .

Luego ella se paro y acabo siguiendolo, pero yo no me iba a quedar alli mirando, pude observar a Jacob mirandome, era el unico que me habia visto, pero Max tambien debia saberlo. . .

Subi las escaleras dejando suficiente distancia y hice el menos ruido posible pero se metieron en una sala, al puerta estaba arrimada y pude escuchar la conversacion. . .

Michael: Pero podria cambiar. . .que tiene ese que no tenga yo?-me interesaba saberque respondia ella

Emily: Esa no es la cuestion Michael. . .no empieces de nuevo. . .no quiero sentirme peor diciendote cosas. . .

Michael: Dime que. . .si apenas habla, Emily. ..

Emily: Y que tiene eso que ver, conmigo hablaba y tengo conversaciones que no podria tener contigo. . .- dijo bastante enfadada

Michael: Aja! Quieres decir que es mas inteligente que yo?- este comenzaba a enfadarse ahora

Emily: No es eso. .. la inteligencia es relativa. . .pero el es inteligente. . .tenia conversaciones interisantes. . .- intentaba retomar la calma

Michael:a mi me siguen las chicas. . .soy una estrella. . .y aun asi. ..tu lo prefieres a el? nose pero me afecta, entiendes?

Emily: Creo que te molesta mas que prefiera a Kai que a ti, no que me gustes. . .

Michael: Es que me duele pensar que has estado mejor con el que conmigo. . .no era mi intencion comportarme como me comporte, pero nadie es perfecto. . .pero yo. . .no te haria lo que el te hizo. . .

Emily: no sabes porque hizo eso. . .

Michael: y tu si? aun te importa?

Emily: Eso no es asunto tuyo!- se habia enfadado mas

Michael: pero es asi!- se estaba poniendo enfermo. . .mas enfadado que antes

Emily: No voy a volver con el, Michael! No puedo!- dijo rompiendo la voz al final- es lo que querias escuchar?

Me quede sin aire. .. no tenia ninguna oportunidad, no queria volver conmigo? pero que es eso de que no puede? eso no quiere decir que no le importe. . .me estaba volviendo loco yo tambien

Michael: Es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado...no te has pasado demasiadas horas con el portatil? que es eso de que no puedes?

Emily: Da igual. . .

Michael: Entonces. . .estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Michael: Entonces. . .estoy perdiendo el tiempo?- dijo agarrandome por los hombros y zarandeandome un poco

Emily: Michael el me importa!- no pude evitar deshogarme. ..

Michael: Es increible. . .entonces porque dices esas tonterias?

Emily: Seguro que se ha ido. . .Jacob. . .me dijo que no estaria esperandome toda la vida. . .pero yo. . .no quiero que se vaya. . .solo queria que pasara lo que yo. . .es egoista. . .pero lo he pasado mal. . .- rompi a llorar- lo quiero Michael, lo siento!, pero no me veras feliz porque lo he fastidiado todo. . .

Michael me acaricio la cabeza

Michael: Lo siento yo. . .siempre meto la pata. . .pero me fastidia que para ti sea el mejor que yo. . .

Emily: Sois diferentes. . .muy diferentes. . .- dije intentando ponerme bien, respire hondo, pero me costaba

Michael: no quiero verte llorar. .. sabes. . .sabes que no lo aguanto. . .

Emily: Si, claro! cuando no eres tu el culpable, no? porque no te has pensado varias veces cuando me hicistes daño paseandote con tus "amiguitas".. .- acabe riendome, ahora me hacia gracia aquello que me habia dolido tanto? pero comparado con lo de Kai? ademas Michael no tenia remedio. . .

Michael: Soy un estupido, lo sabes. . .aun tengo que madurar en ciertas cosas- se rio

Emily: Te recordare esto a menudo, creeme

Michael:Bueno. .. puedes decidir quedarte aqui conmigo a solas o volver a la fiesta. . .aunque creo que se lo que prefieres. . .- dijo dejandolo por imposible

Intentaba hacerme reir

Emily: Salgo ahora. . .no quiero que los demas me vean asi...diles que bajo enseguida. . .

Michael: Esta bien. . .pero me enfade de que prefieras bailar con el pequeño Max que conmigo, eso si ha sido un golpe bajo. . .

El se fue y me acerque al balcon. . .

No estaba mal por lo de Michael solamente, su actitud. . .estaba vacunada contra el. . .pero habia perdido probablemente a Kai, hacia dias que no sabia de el. . . lo unico que me quedaba era ir al callejon y no se que ocurriera un milagro y apareciera. . .

Volvi a llorar. ..pero ahora no fue tan agudo. . .pero mis lagrimas caian por mis mejillas. . .abajo estaban con la fiesta, pero me costaba distinguirlos bien con las lagrimas en los ojos. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Le importaba despues de todo, lo habia escuchado. . .pero me costaba creerlo. . .despues d enuestra ultima conversacion. . .pero se lo habia dicho a Michael. . .y no habia escuchado mal. . .pero creia que me habia ido. . .estaba llorando. . .quise entrar pero espere a que Michael saliera

Se sorprendio al verme, me vio con mala cara y no dijo nada, se puso bien el pelo y siguio su camino . . .bajo las escaleras. . .

Yo entre en aquella sala, era bastante grande, una enorme television, consola, mesa, sofas. . .porque nunca habia visto aquel lugar?, ella esta afuera en el balcon apoyada, pasandose el brazo por la cara para secarse las lagrimas. . .

Me acerque silenciosamente, la puerta estaba abierta, y una brisa llegaba a aquel lugar

Emily: Michael. . .te dije que me esperaras abajo. . .- dijo sin mirar y secandose mas rapidamente las lagrimas

Apure el paso y le agarre las manos por detras, pude notar su nerviosismo y su sorpresa

Emily: Que haces. . .que haces tu aqui!- dijo entre enfadaday sorprendida

Kai: No digas nada. . .lo he oido todo. . .no me he ido todavia emily. . .- me apreto las manos- todavia no me habia visto a la cara

Emily se giro hasta verme, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, lagrimas por la cara, los ojos muy abiertos, y su cuerpo temblaba, quedamos en silencio varios segundos, sin querer estropear aquel momento. . .hacia tiempo que no nos mirabamos asi. . .no me miraba con odio y para mi eso era suficiente ahora. . .

Me abrazo fuerte, agarro fuertemente mi camisa,yo hice lo mismo, habia estado pensando tanto en este momento que no lograba creermelo. . .no pense que entrara en razon. . .pero ninguno d enosotros podia aguantar mas esta situacion. . .se aparto un poco para verme la cara y le sonrei

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Emily: yo. . .te perdono kai. . .pero no te vayas. . .- agarre mas fuerte su camisa, pensaba que haciendolo no se iría. . .no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar. . .

Habia aparecido Kai detras mia, habia escuchado todo y el queria estar conmigo como yo con el, pero aun queria preguntarle algo que queria hacia tiempo. . .

Era demasiado feliz. .. no queria hablar solo queria estar con el, me seco las lagrimas de la cara con sus dedos. . .te quiero tanto Kai. . .y lo sabes. . .lo has escuchado. . .esto no puede ser real. . .estaba aqui conmigo. . .

Me costaba respirar. . .pero esto era felicidad, no pude evitar sonreir cuando el lo hizo. . .

Emily: Kai. . .quiero saber. . .tu tienes. . .tu cogistes una foto. . .- me costaba preguntarle aquello si no era asi era absurdo. . .y no queria estropear el momento

Kai: La foto de tu ultimo campeonato de tenis- dijo tranquilamente sin desviar la mirada ni un momento

No pude aguantar mas y lo abrace mas, el me agarro la cabeza. . .menos mal que no nos veia nadie. . .porque me moriria de la verguenza de que Max y los demas nos vieran asi. . .aunque eso realemnte no me importaba demasiado porque estaba con Kai. . .no podia imaginarme ya sin el. . .desde hacia tres años siempre lo habia tenido en mente pero desde hacia 2 meses. . .yo. . .no era un simple sueño. .. era realidad. . .y no queria otra cosa que estar con el . . . todo el tiempo posible. . .nunca habiamos hablado si realmente eramos algo o no. . .pero ahora sabia que el ya sentia lo mismo por mi. . .se habia llevado mi foto. . .el me habia dicho ahora la verdad. . . y no me quedaba otra cosa que perdonarlo porque yo ahora habia sido igual de egoista que el entonces. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi. . .creo que no era el unico que no me creia esto. . .aquella pelirroja que habia ocupado mi cabeza los ultimos meses, desde que habia llegado a America, tenia muchos defectos era orgullosa, cabezota, creida. . .pero yo no era el mas adecuado en hablar. . .por mucho que diga de ella. . .para mi es perfecta. . .porque quiero estar con ella. . .aunque sea en medio de aquel dia de "fiesta", en la "gran manzana", en un segundo piso del centro de investigacion mas avanzado del mundo . . . medioplaneado por Jacob y Max porque seguro que no se pueden imaginar como estamos. . .

Me separe un poco, hacia calor y ahora hacia mucho mas. . .la volvi a mirar pero esta vez no me lo pense dos veces, la bese, lo estaba deseando desde que me fui. . .habia contado todos los dias desde entonces. . .habian sido demasiados. . .ademas pensar que me odiaba no lo podia soportar. . .

El tiempo volvio a pararse para mi. . .y cuando termino nos volvimos a reir. . .y ella fue la que quiso ahora porque no em lo esperaba, y me agarro el pelo con sus manos, fue igual de intenso. . .como los primeros que nos dimos. . .en aquel centro. .. acaso no paso el tiempo por lo que sentimos? yo ahora la queria todavia mas. . .pero no se habia perdido eso. . .como si fuera la primera vez. . .

Emily: Te veo raro sin tus marcas azules. . .y con esta ropa. . .pero. . .

Kai:Tu tambien estas diferente- dije bastante feliz, no recordaba estar asi. . .

Al rato nos dimos cuenta de que habia musica de fondo, erala de la fiesta. . .pero no le habiamos prestado atencion hasta aquel momento. . .

Emily: Yo me acabo de dar cuenta ahora. . .-parecia adivinar lo que pensaba, aveces metia miedo con esas cosas. . .

Le cogi una mano y le di una vuelta

Emily: Que haces?- dijo riendo- si a ti no te gusta bailar, sino me equivoco. . .- le parecia gracioso-

Kai: Y no me gusta. . .- sonrei de nuevo

Emily: Entonces?- pregunto sorprendida

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Kai: pero no he dicho que no me gustara contigo. . .- dijo con ese tono de voz misterioso y que tanto me gustaba escuchar. . .

Le pase los brazos por el cuello y el me agarro la cintura y os puedo decir que es lo mas ridiculo que he hehco en mucho tiempo pero yo no era la unica que sentia eso, el pensaba como yo. . .a ninguno nos gustaba bailar. . .pero daba igual porque estabamos juntos de nuevo. . .

Kai: Sabes que me alegro de que no lleves tacones. . .

Emily: Porque dices eso?- dije sin comprender

Kai: No lo digo por el baile. . .pero segun su altura podrias estar algo mas alta que yo. . .- dijo intentado ser gracioso pero no le pegaba y me hizo mas gracia

Emily: Si tuviera tacones o fuera mas alta no querrias estar asi conmigo?- dije con picardia

Kai: No he dicho eso- lo habia puesto en un compromiso. . .pero me gustaba verlo asi. . .sin saber que decirme, colorado. . .

Emily: Me gustas tal y como eres. . .

Kai sonrio, a el todavia lecostaba mas decir ciertas cosas, asi que cuando me dijo que me queria en el callejon. . .era verdad. . .pero ya me encargaria yo de que me lo volviera a decir. . .

Estuvimos asi un buen rato, en silencio como nos gustaba estar en justa medida claro. . .tambien me gustaba saber cosas de el . . .ya me explicaria que habia hecho en Mexico tanto tiempo. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No se que decir. . .no quiero ni pensar. . .se habian acabado por ahora mis dolores de cabeza. . .darle vueltas y vueltas a todo este asunto . ..que complicado habia sido todo. . .

No recordaba estar asi de feliz. . .

**(Narrado por Max)**

Michael habia llegado hacia un rato pero se sento cerca de nosotros, Steve le fue a preguntar pero lo aparto con la mano. . .

Max: Como estara Emily?- le dije a Jacob

Jacob: Mientras no veamos a ninguno esperemos que bien. . .las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. . .Kai los siguio asi que supongo que ahora estaran hablando. . .

Max: Ya estaba aqui? yo no lo vi. . .

Michael comenzo a reirse de forma hipocrita

Michael: Ahora estaran los dos abrazados y reconciliandose. . .

Jacob: Eso espero por nuestro bien. . .bueno por nuestro bien. . .excepto para ti- dijo mirando a Michael

El menos contento con la situacion se acerco a una chia y se alejaron. . .

Yo me lo pase muy bien hasta que anochecio, baile otra vez con la chica que habia conocido aquella tarde. . .Jacob cambio varias veces la musica. . .todos pareciamos contentos. . .aunque cuando termino todo no sabiamos ni de Michael, ni de Kai, ni de Emily. . . espero que eso sea buena señal por parte de los dos ultimos


	41. Troubles

Hi!

Me alegro que os gustara la reconciliacion^^, aun hay unos cuantos capitulos por delante. . .ahora hay unos cuantos "problemillas" pero nada que no se pueda solucionar ;D

Graxias a todos los que lo leen y me lo comentan, sobre todo toaneo07 (que espero su siguiente cap del crossover) y MC :D

**CAP 41: "TROUBLES"**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Aun seguiamos alli, dando pasos lentamente hasta que se fue la musica, yo llevaba un tiempo con los ojos cerrados, aprovechando cada segundo de aquel momento. . .

Ya era de noche. . .pero yo no queria que se acabara. . .

Emily: Sera mejor que entremos dentro. . .esta empezando a refrescar- dijo tambien algo desilusionada, tampoco queriairse de alli. . .nada ni nadie nos molestaba

Yo estaba sudando. .. tenia mucho calor. . .en fin seria yo . .. note la piel de su espalda fria. . .seria mejor entrar como decia. . .

Cerre aquel balcon cuando entramos, y ella me beso la mejilla cuando me quede contemplando aquella vista, todo parecia nuestro desde alli. . .dueños de un mundo entero. . .

Emily: Te gusta?

Kai: Tu o la vista?- dije haciendola sonreir

Emily: Pueden ser las dos cosas. . .pero la vista es fantastica. . .

Kai: Porque me habre dado cuenta ahora? llevamos horas aqui

Sonrio y tiro de mi brazo

Emily: Vamos. . .- dijo entre risas

No me opuse, realmente no queria hacerlo, aquella vista era impresionante pero me gustaba mas. . .ella. . .sonrei. . .

Salimos al pasillo y alguna gente volvia a sus habitaciones. . .no nos encontramos a nadie conocido. . . emily abrio su cuarto

Emily: Pasa. . .no seas tonto. . .- dijo jugando con el cuello de mi camisa

Kai: . .

Emily: Que pasa?- dijo cambiando el tono- no quieres pasar?- dijo enfadandose

Kai: No es eso. . .- dije ruborizandome un poco- tengo que ir a . . .tengo que. . .- me apoye en el marco de la puerta, con un brazo- estoy cuidando al gato. . .lo tengo en la habitacion donde estaba estos dias. . .

Emily: Te has quedado con el?

Kai: Por ahora si. . .casi se muere Emily.. .- pero ella no parecia comprender. . .no podia dejarlo d enuevo en la calle. . .le habia cogido cariño

Emily: Y que vas a hacer?- dijo cruzandose de brazos malhumorada

Kai: No te pongas asi. . .

Emily: Bufff. . .esta bien. . .vete a por el. . .pero no tardes!- dijo exigiendomelo

Kai: Quieres que traiga mis cosas aqui?

Emily: Si! y rapido! estos segundos. . . estas atrasando tu vuelta. . .

Kai: eres exigente como siempre. . .

Emily: No dejare de serlo. . .

Me gire y comence a caminar

Emily: Que vas a hacer?- dijo algo preocupada

Kai: A coger las cosas. . .- dije con el tono habitual en mi

No tenia ganas de enfadarme con ella. . . estaba ofreciendome quedarme con ella en su cuarto y que mas podia pedir? yo tambien queria estar con ella. . .ademas me dejaba traer al gato. . .que por lo que veo no le hace demasiada gracia. . .entendia porque se ponia asi. . .porque no queria separarse de mi. . .

Me pare y me gire para verla y. . .

Kai: Vienes?

Cerro la puerta despues de coger una chaqueta y dio un pequeño salto para alcanzarme, me agarro el brazo y sonrio

**(Narrado por Emily)**

No queria separame de el ni un solo momento. . . habian sido tantos dias malos. . . que no queria que este acabara mal. . .claro que lo queria conmigo y no lejos de mi. . .pero lo del gato. . .en el centro no podia tener animales. . .me iba a meter en un buen problema. . .

El paseo me paso volando no hablamos demasiado pero yo era tan feliz. . .habian un monton de gente por la calle. . .mucha se nos quedaba mirando. . .eramos muy diferentes. . .el era japones y yo una chica americana pelirroja. . .aunque en EEUU habia mucha variedad siempre la gente se quedaba mirando cuando se veia a gente diferente. . .

Nos metimos por varios callejones transitados de gente, hasta llegar a una esquina donde Kai se paro

Emily: Es aqui?

Kai dudo antes de asentir. . .pero creia saber porque. . .no tenia muy buen aspecto aquel lugar. . .

Kai: Sigueme. . . - dijo adelantandose

Lo segui, la entrada estaba oscura, ademas debian ser medianoche ya!

Mujer: Hoy has llegado mas tarde delo habitual. . .-dijo en un tono que no me gusto nada

Kai no contesto y entonces la pude ver. . .debia tener unos treinta y tantos años y cuando me vio. . .cambio su expresion. . .

Mujer: Va a quedarse aqui?- dijo molesta mirando a Kai

Kai: Me marcho ahora mismo de aqui!- dijo muy molesto, luego miro hacia mi y me agarro lamano y me guio por las escaleras que tambien estaban a oscuras

Entramos en el cuarto donde estos dias habia estado Kai, era pequeño. . . no tenia muy buen aspecto. . .Pude ver un pequeño vulto acurrucado en una camiseta de Kai encima de la cama. . .

Kai: No tardo mucho. . .no hay demasiado que recoger. . .- comenzo a moverse rapidamente de un lado a otro y metiendo algunas cosas en su bolsa de viaje. . .

Emily: Como se llama?- dije acercandome al gatito que seguia durmiendo o haciendose el dormido

Kai: No tiene nombre. . .

Emily: No tiene nombre?- como no habia pensado un nombre.. . yo seria lo primero que hubiera hecho. . .

Kai: Seguro que tu le encuentras uno adecuado. . .

Emily: Yo? Pero si es. . .tuyo. . .

Kai: Que nombre le pondrias?- decia mientras contaba el dinero de su cartera, separando un poco, seguramente para pagar el dia de hoy alli

Emily: No se. . .

El gatito era de un color rojizo anaranjado y con una mancha marron en el ojo y otra en la cola, abrio los ojos y me miro cuando Kai, lo cogio con delicadez y lo metio en la bolsa despues de meter alli todo lo necesario. . .

Tenia unos ojos verdes esmeralda enormes. . .

Kai: No pareces contenta con el?

Emily: Es que. . .no permiten animales en el centro Kai. . .las cosas no estan como antes con Judy. . .y. . .me traera problemas. . .

Kai: Problemas?

Emily: Si. . .problemas, ya te lo he dicho

Kai: No es eso. . ."troubles" (problemas) me parece un buen nombre

Emily: Le vas a poner "troubles" a un gato?

Kai: Suena bien. . .- sonrio complacido, desde entonces su nombre seria "TROUBLES"

Kai me dejo pasar antes de cerrar la puerta y me bajo las escaleras con la bolsa en las manos. . .aparte del dinero y la llave de la habitacion

La dejo en el suelo un momento para dejar la llave y el dinero en el mostrador, la mujer parecio todavia mas molesta por el gesto de Kai, lo hizo con desprecio

Volvio a coger la bolsa con ambos brazos y me miro para que lo siguiera, salimos de aquel lugar que no me gustaba nada, aquella mujer me miro con odio

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Kai: No quiero meterte en mas problemas. . .- dije antes de entrar en el centro despues de una pequeña caminata

Emily: Bueno. . .ya veremos que hacemos. . .- dijo todavia sin convencerme de que le gustase Troubles

Entramos en el edificio y ahora ya habia menos gente en lso pasillos, incluso en el primer piso no vimos a nadie. . .

Emily abrio su cuarto y entro para dejarme pasar. . .cerro la puerta y se tiro en la cama de espaldas

Yo quite a Troubles de la mochila y ella nos miraba de reojo

Lo puse en una esquina de la habitacion con mi camiseta pero el queria subir a mis brazos. . .lo intento varias veces hasta que lo hice sentar alli y me alege de el poco a poco

Emily: No subira hasta aqui, verdad?

Kai: Es un gato. . .saltan mucho Emily. . .

Emily: Pero aun es pequeño, no?

Kai: Si. . .

Me sente en la cama

Emily se sento en ella y se acerco a mi, me paso los brazos por la espalda. . .

Emily: Que piensas?

Kai: nada en especial. . .se me hace raro verme aqui de nuevo. ..eso es todo. . .

Emily: No estas contento?

Kai: Ya sabes que si . . .

Me gire para verla mejor, le sonrei, me habia puesto algo serio pensanso en todo. . .yo habia vuelto y estaba feliz de estar con ella. . .pero cuanto duraria esto. . .yo sabia que tendrie que irme pronto de nuevo. . .y noq ueria hacerle daño. . .

No se pero. . .me parecio que entendia mas o menos lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y me abrazo fuerte como aquella tarde, luego me beso de nuevo la mejilla, pero luego yo la bese. . .sabia como iba a cabar todo esto. . .pero no queria que interpretara mal las cosas. . .despues de lo que le habia dicho aquella vez. . .

Emily: Te echaba de menos Kai. . .

Yo sabia que lo decia en ambos sentidos por no verme como por aquellos momentos juntos, yo la echaba de menos todo el dia pero mas por la noche

Me eche sobre ella y nos volvimos a besar mientras desabrochaba su vestido, ella desabrocho mi camisa y le bese el cuello hasta el pecho

Ella intentaba darle al interruptor de la luz para apagarla y cuando lo consiguio y seguiamos con lo nuestro, Troubles comenzo a maullar y se acerco a la cama, nos quedamos quietos cuando nos dimos cuenta

Emily estaba molesta, se dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada y se puso un brazo en la cara

Kai: Esta acostumbrado a dormir conmigo. . .

Emily: Genial!- dijo con ironia

En cendio la luz y se abrocho el vestido de nuevo

Kai: Que haces?

Emily: Vamos a dormir. . .porque ahora mismo estoy enfadada. . .

Se levanto y abrio el armario. . .se quito el vestido y se puso un pijama corto. . . me dejaba ahora asi? que bonita reconciliacion. . .al final el nombre del gato no le podia ir mejor "troubles" no solo parecia molestarla a ella sino queahora yo estaba molesto. . .tenia que ser un poco mas comprensiva con el gato, aun era muy pequeño. . .bueno parecia que se habia acabado la fiesta por hoy. . .

Volvio a la cama y se metio entre las sabanas. . .quedabamos muy juntos ya que era pequeña para dos personas, entrebamos justos la verdad

Me miro esperando decir algo

Kai: Ya veo. . .

Me quite los pantalones ya que la camisa ya esta en el suelo de antes y tambien me meti en cama,la miresin nada que decir. .. yo tambien estaba molesto. . .

Tenia el brazo hacia el suelo ya que Troubles se acurruco alado de mi mano, notaba su pelo entre mis dedos

Emily apago la luz y me dio la espalda

Emily: Buenas noches- dijo igual que antes, molesta!

Kai: Buenas noches, Emily. . .- no pude poner mi mejor tono pero tambien entendia su postura aunque a mi no me gustara

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Nodormi nada bien. . .ahora que lo tenia alli alado habiamos acabado enfadandonos. . .aunque esperaba que a la mañana siguiente esto quedara solucionado, no s elo que hariamos con el gato pero yo no podia estar asi. . .tampoco podiamos estar tranquilos en mi cuarto?

Se destapo varias veces en la noche tampoco creo que durmiera demasiado bien. . .pero no habla hasta la mañana. . .

Ahora si que no podia seguir intentando dormir aunque fuera unos minutos no habia bajado la persiana y la luz del sol me daba en los ojos. . .me sente en la cama

Kai: Ya estas despierta?

Emily: Hoy tengo que ir al laboratorio un rato, es sabado asi que no haremos demasiado, la verdad hay muchas veces que lo dejamos de dia libre, pero tenemos que organizarnos mejor y e suna buena oportunidad antes de entrenar para el proximo torneo. . .- intentaba hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada

Kai:. . .

Emily: Tu sabes lo del torneo?- dije dandome cuenta de que no habiamos hablado de eso

Kai: Si. . .lo lei en una revista- dijo como no dandole importancia

Emily: No pareces emocionado, Kai. . .

Kai: Es que no voy a participar. . .

Emily: Que? porque no quieres participar? Llegastes a la final en el ultimo campeonato. . .- me parecia increible que con lo buen blader que era no pensara en beybatallar en el siguiente torneo

Kai: Lo que quiero es vencer a Tyson. . .los torneos ya me dan igual. . .hay otros beyluchadores que tambien lo han dejado. . .nos vamos haciendo mayores. . .

Emily: Pero si yo tengo la misma edad que tu?- dije sin comprender

Kai: No importa. . .no pienso ir. . .

Emily: Esta bien. . .- habria que buscar otro tema de conversacion porque veia que con este no iba a ninguna parte

Me iba a levantar cuando el me agarro el brazo

Kai: Ya tienes que marchar?

Emily: En un rato- dije mirando el reloj

Kai sonrio, vi al gatito caminar por mi habitacion y se sento donde daba la luz del sol, se empezo a estirar

Por lo que veia queria acabar lo que no pudimos hace unas horas. . .en fin habia tiempo, ademas no lo iba a negar, me encantaba estar con el. . .

Me tumbe a su lado y sonrei

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Otra vez me di cuenta de los enormes ojos que tenia. . .era facil perderse en ellos. . .eran transparentes. . .yo sabia que ella no me ocultaba nada y. . .me queria. . .

Beso tras de otro, le ayude a quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama que estaba muy ceñido a su cuaerpo y comence a tocar su figura cuadno. . .

Max: Emily? Emily, estas ahi?- dijo aporreando la puerta

Ella volvio a enfadarse

Emily: Que ocurre Max?- dijo mas molesta que ayer

Max: Date prisa. . .mama nos quiere a los dos en el laboratorio, me ha dicho que han recibido algo nuevo. . .

Me miro y me hizo un gesto conforme estaba harta de Max, sabia que no era de todo en serio. . .en el fondo no le caia tan mal como nos decia

Emily: Salgo en 5 minutos!

Y se levanto, yo me deje caer en la almohada, otra vez interrumpiendonos

Kai: Cuando terminass en el laboratorio?-dije levantandome y vistiendome

El gato se acerco a Emily y ella lo ignoro

Emily: No se. . .dos horas mas o menos. . .pero no se lo que querra enseñarnos Judy. . .eligio el momento

Kai: Bueno, marcho a ducharme y desayunar

Emily: Que vamso a hacer con el. . .-dijo mirando al gato

Kai: Hoy buscaremos una solucion. . .- sali de la habitacion camino a los baños y ella haria lo mismo

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Nos encontramos luego en el desayuno, Max y Jacob se sentaron con nosotros. . .se habia acabado nuestra intimidad?

Max: Kai me alegro que hayais solucionado vuestros problemas?

Me cruce de brazos

Kai: Pero a tu madre no el hara gracia verme por aqui

Max: No creo que sea asi. . .

Emily: Supongo que le interesara tenerte cerca por el nuevo blade. . .- dije bastante confiada, seguro que por eso no le interesaria echarlo de alli

Max: Bueno demonos prisa Emily!- dijo cogiendo su cafe y un bollo

Emily: Sera lo mejor

Kai me miro, yo sabia que me estaria esperando cuando terminara de hablar con Judy. . .bueno toca trabajo, y pensar en como solucionar lo del gato!

Jacob: Una partida Kai? Hace tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos la ultima vez

Kai: Je- parecia que iba a tener un combate, que extraño, no?

Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de salir del comedor junto a Max


	42. Buenos momentos

**CAP 42: BUENOS MOMENTOS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Aquella mañana me paso bastante mas rapido que los dias anteriores en la ciudad, me enfrente a Jacob y di una vuelta al centro cruzandome con Michael que le dio un golpe a la pared cuando me vio pasar. . . lo mejor es ignorarlo. . .eslo qeu mas le molesta a la gente. . .sonrei

Tambien fui al callejon a llevarles algo de comer a los gatitos, pero ya solo quedaba uno pequeñito, al otro debio llevarselo alguien probablemente. . .no espere a que Emily saliera del centro porque no creo que le gustase ver mas gatos teniendo que estar con Troubles durante todo el dia. . . pero yo no podia dejarlo morir, habia sido el mas debil de sus hermanos y no creo que aguantara mucho otra vez en la calle. . . sabia que tener a un gato en un cuarto como el del centro no es muy buena idea y menos cuando ya somos dos en una habitacion pequeña. . .

Cuando regrese vi el reloj, ya habian pasado tres horas, seguro que habrian salido ya. . .

Me encontre a Max, pero no vi a Emily por ninguna parte

Kai: Max? Donde esta Emily?

Max: dijo que tenia que salir a hacer unas cosas. . .pense que estaria contigo

Kai: Pues te equivocas. . .- a donde habria ido? no me habia dicho nada. . .

Judy aparecio detras de Max

Judy: Hola Kai. . .- dijo sin convencerme demasiado que le agradara verme por alli. .. pero despues de mis ultimas acciones no debia extrañarme- cuanto te quedaras en el centro? no voy a engañarte pero he hablado con emily y me gustaria analizar el blade que hizo para ti

Mi expresion cambio y me puse tenso. . .tenia razon la pelirroja, por eso le interesaba tenerme cerca. . . para poder analizarlo y construir otros parecidos para los miembros del equipo. . . pero aunque tuvieran el mismo blade que yo. . .no podrian conmigo. . .se necesita mas que tecnologia y habilidad. . .el espiritu de beyluchador!

Kai: . . .- entendio lo que me parecia, pero no debia llevarme mal con ella o me largaria fuera de alli, pero tampoco me llevaria bien, sino llega a ser por emily no estaria aqui

Judy se despidio de Max y la vimos alejarse, cuando me estaba preguntando donde estaria emily la vimos aparecer con un gran paquete que parecia un regalo

Max: Que es eso?- me quito las palabras de mi cabeza

Emily: No es asunto tuyo Max- dijo mirandome para que la ayudara pero yo ya me estaba acercando, no pesaba nada pero ocupaba, daba mal llevar- vamos kai, apura!- dijo adelantandome

Cuando nos alejamos un poco

Kai: Que es esto, si se puede saber!- dije algo molesto porque no me habia dicho nada

Emily: Rapido! No quiero que nos vea nadie con eso!

Entro en su cuarto despues de hacer retorceder a troubles, luego me miro cuando cerro la puerta

Emily: Se van a acabar nuestros problemas- dijo muy contenta, tanto que asustaba- abre el paquete. . .

Asi lo hice, y era.. . era un transportin para llevar animales?

Emily: Asi no podra subir a la cama! podremos dormir en paz y. . .tu ya me entiendes- sonrio mas ampliamente y luego me beso la mejilla

Kai:Quieres encerrarlo aqui todo el tiempo!- dije molesto

Emily: Solo cuando sea de noche o cuando queramos. . .- cambio un poco su expresion al verme molesto

Kai: No me gusta demasiado la idea. . .pero debera acostumbrarse. . .- dije sabiendo que era lo que mas nos convenia a todos

Ahora me abrazo con fuerza

Emily: Que te parece si le damos de comer y nos vamos hasta la noche de aqui, eh? Di que si, por favor! Di que si!

Kai: Estas muy contenta hoy. . .

Emily: Nos han traido un objeto pequeño donde probablemente hay una bestia bit, me encanta ese tipo de investigacion. . .

Kai: Como digas!

Ledimos de comer a Troubles y lo tuve un rato en brazos mientras Emily buscaba unas cosas en su ordenador

Salimos de alli al poco rato, me agarro la mano y tiro de mi. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Salimos del centro y todo lo veia tan diferente con el a mi lado. . .lo quiero tanto. .. las cosas son tan diferentes cuando estoy con el. . .

Comimos fuera, hacia tanto que no comia fuera del centro. . .por la tarde estuvimos paseando por el parque, pero esta vez no lo soltaba. . .tenia la sensacion de que si lo hacia se iria como habia hecho, no pienses en eso, me repetia. . .

Emily: Porque te pintas esas marcas, Kai?- dije mirandole a los ojos cuando giro la cabeza un poco para mirarme- lo tenia bien agarrado por un brazo

Kai: a que viene que me preguntes ahora eso?- dijo molesto, no le gustaba que le hablara del pasado, cuando conoci ya las llevaba y era curioso, no podia negarlo

Emily: Porque no puedo saberlo?- dije ahora yo molesta, Kai miro hacia el cielo y luego comenzo a hablar

Kai: Las llevo desdelos 10 años. . .

Queria que siguiera hablando

Kai: Mi padre. . .bueno porque no te lo voy a contar- dijo mas bajo- Emily, mi padre nos abandono a mi y a mi madre cuando yo tenia esa edad. . .para cumplir un sueño

Emily: Os dejo para cumplir un sueño! Eso no es egoista?

Kai: Segun como lo mires, yo tambien lo he sido, no?

Si que lo habia sido pero habia rectificado aunque fuera tarde. . .asi qe su padre lo habia abandonado. . .ahora entendia porque. . .porque en el fondo era asi. . .note rencor en sus palabras aun no lo habia superado y ya habian pasaso 7 años. . .pero hay cosas que nunca se superan, supongo. . .

Emily: no quiero meterme donde nome llaman. . .

Kai: Siempre lo hasces. . .- dijo riendose

Emily: cual era su sueño?

Kai: Construir beyblades para ver a los niños sonreir. . .

No sabia que decir. . .su padre construia beyblades como yo. . .y lo que me habia contado era bastante triste. . .no era ironico el destino? ahora estaba con una chica que hacia algo parecido a lo que su padre queria hacer. . .

Emily: Lo siento Kai...

Kai: Que dices?

Emily: Siento lo que te ha pasado y. . .seguro que cuando ves un beyblade.. .y tu eres un excelente beyluchador. . .no se. . .

Kai: Antes me molestaba mas, yo odiaba los beyblades! por eso mis marcas!- dijo mas molesto que antes, note su cuerpo tenso

Emily: Dejemos eso. .. me pasa por ser tan curiosa. . .te apetece tomar un cafe, a mi si. . .

El no me dijo que no asi que caminamos hasta una de las calles proximas a central park, nos tomamos un cafe y alli pude hablar estensamente. . .notaba que yo hablaba y hablaba comparado a el. ..aunque eso no era muy dificil. . .pero me escuchaba. . .le conte algunas d elas cosas que habia pasado con max y jacob sobre todo cuando el no estaba aqui. . .tenia ganas de hablarle de ello. . .nada era comparado a estar con el. .. nada!

Hasta que tuve que preguntarle algo que me recorria la cabeza entera

Emily: Te marcharas, verdad?

Kai:. . .

Emily: Kai?- dije molesta

Kai: Si, me marchare. . .

Emily: Perfecto! cuando em lo ibas a decir, eh?

Kai: no es lo que piensas, Emily! no voy a ser tan estupido como antes. . .aprendo de mis errores!

Me cruce de brazos despues de terminarme el cafe

Emily: Entonces, no debo ilusionarme demasiado. . .asi no te quejas, verdad? porque sabesque en unos dias te iras. .. .y te olvidaras de mi!

Kai: No es asi. . .lo sabes. . .- dijo muy serio- no me voy a olvidar de ti. . .

Emily: Eso dices ahora!

Kai: Cuanto tiempo llevamos separados, estos años? nos hemos visto poco no es asi?

Asenti aunque no s ea que venia ahora eso

Emily: No teniamos nada, Kai! Aunque para ti puede que esto no sea nada. . .- dije con resquemor

Kai: Solo quiero que esperes unos meses, no te pido mas.. . no quiero quedarme con. . .con la sensacion de que podia vencer a Tyson y no lo hice. . .

Emily: y crees que seguir viajando te ayudara en eso?

Kai: Asi lo creo. . .y si me equivoco polo menos lo habre intentado. . .como tu con Max. . .si pierdes el puesto. . .sera porque el es mejor que tu, no es asi?

Emily: No me gusta la idea!- me estaba enfadando, si yo queria tner buenos momentos con el. . .

Kai: me esperarias?solo quiero saber eso. . .

Emily: Y luego que? No hemos hablado de nada Kai. . .no se ni lo que somos ni lo que quieres tener conmigo. . .no se. . .y si te lo pregunto. .. puede que te sienta mal .. .

Kai: quiero estar contigo. . .- luego torcio un poco la cara, aun le costaba tanto decirme algunas coasas. . .pero eso me gustaba de el. . .

Emily: Por cuanto. . .quizas en tu viaje conozcas a alguien, quizas cuando vuelvas no sea lo mismo. . .las cosas cambian con el tiempo. . .se realista Kai!

Kai; Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. . .analizas cada detalle, eres realista. . .pero hay cosas que no puedes medir Emily! tambien hay cosas que no se pueden saber si no te las dicen. . .yo quiero que me esperes. . .luego veremos como van las cosas. . .pero. . .

Emily: Pero. . .

Kai: No puedo imaginarte con alguien que no sea yo. . .me duele pensarlo, entiendes!

Emily: Te duele pensarlo?- no pude evitar reirme- no sabia que te gustara tanto. . .

Ahora si me torcio la cara descaradamente

Emily: Sabes que es broma. . .-dije agarrandole una mano encima de la mesa

Me miro con esa mirada penetrante que tenia. . .

Kai: y bien? que vas a hacer?

Emily: Si es verdad lo que me dices. . .yo te esperare. . .minutos, horas, dias. . .aunque no me guste la idea. .. no quiero que te vayas, Kai! No es lo mismo sin ti. . .nadie me entiende como tu. . .- dije mirandole tambien fijamente

Kai: Vamos fuera!- dijo agarrandome la mano despues de dejar el dinero de los dos cafes

Cuando dimos un par de pasos me abrazo y me asusteno s eporque pero no era propio de el, este tipo de acciones en medio de una calle

Emily: Kai. .. que te pasa?- dije preocupada

Kai: Nada. . .

Emily: Me estas apretando mucho. . .

Kai: Ah. . .- se aparto un poco, y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

Emily; Que ocurre?- dije mientras yo tambien lo abrazaba

Kai: Soy feliz. . .

Me habia dicho que le gustaba estar conmigo, que me queria aunque en aquel momento no creia sus palabras. . .pero que me dijera esto. . .no se. . .me parecio lo mas fuerte que me habai dicho hasta entonces. . .era feliz conmigo. . .era mas de lo que podia imaginarme. . .hace unos meses esto me parecia imposible y una locura. . .y ahora lo tenia entre mis brazos. . .en mitad de una calle transitada. . .y el pensaba en mi. . . kai. . .que siempre habia sido tan distante. . .el me queria. . .era impotante para el. . .

Levanto la cabeza y me solto para besarme luego se me quedo mirando a los ojos. . .

Kai: Te lo prometo. . .

Emily: Que?

Kai: Volvere a por ti cuando termine el viaje. . .e intentare hacerte tambien feliz a ti, Emily!

Emily: Yo soy feliz tambien ahora!- sonrei

Kai: aveces no se como actuar. . .yo. . .quiero que estes bien conmigo. . .

Emily: No te preocupes, lo haremos juntos. . .ya no volveras a estar solo Kai. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No entiendo como esas palabras habian hecho tal efecto en mi, pero estaba apunto d llorar, habia estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba. . .estaba tan bien con ella. . .era tan feliz. . .tenia miedo de estropearlo todo. . .yo que nunca habia mirado atras. . .cuando ella me preguntaba por mi pasado. . .yo no queria hablar de el. . .pero me hacia bien en el fondo. .. no me habia deshagado con nadie. . .jamas se lo habia dicho a nadie. . .

Yo tambien la queria hacer feliz. . .no queria separarme de ella. .. no entiendo como mi padre pudo hacernos esto a mi madre y a mi. .. irse. . .yo quiero a Emily. . .y parece que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo. . .como podria renunciar a eso para siempre?. . .pero seguia en la cabeza Tyson. . .cerraba los ojos y lo veia desafiandome con su blade. . .debia intentarlo por ultima vez. .. sino no lo conseguia. . .no continuaria torturandome. . .no queria que alguien sufriera por mi. . .no queria que Emily lo pasara mal por mi. . .no podia hacerle eso. . .ya le habia causadp suficiente daño. . .

Ella me beso y me quito de aquel circulo de pensamientos. . .unos llevaban a otros. . .me agarro el brazo y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro

Emily: Volvemos?- se esta haciendo tarde

Asenti y tomamos rumbo hacia el centro. . .

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion, pudimos ver un desastre. . .

Emily: Pero que?- dijo mirando a sus cortinas que ahora parecian multiplicadas por 10, no de tamaño. . .sino que cortadas, mas bien cortadas por las uñas de troubles

Me lleve la mano a la cara, la ibamos a tener alli, ahora por culpa de Troubles! Lo busque por la habitacion y estaba debajo de la cama. . .me agache y lo cogi. . .

Me molesto tenerlo que meter en el trasto que compro Emily pero era lo mejor

Kai: Lo siento. . .

Emily: Porque hace estas cosas?- dijo mas enfadada que en todo el dia

Kai: Supongo que es por estar tanto tiempo solo, aun es pequeño. . .

Emily: Esto no puede seguir asi. . . ademas. . .quieres que me ocupe yo de el cuando te vayas, no? como se te ocurre eso? yo no puedo sola. .. no puedo Kai!- dijo sin poder calmarse

Cogi su silla y quite las cortinas de alli para que no las viera mas asi, tenia lagrimas en los ojos. .. estaba extresada

Kai: Tranquila- la abrace- arreglare esto, lo llevare con su madre. . . eres mas importante tu. . .- dije acariciandole la cabeza

Emily: No puedes dejarlo alli. . .tu me dijistes que probablemente no aguante. . .

Kai: Y que quieres hacer?No veo otra solucion- a mi me gustaba tanto o menos que a ella la idea. .. pero no podia verla asi. . .

Nos tranquilizamos y estuvimos pensando un rato. . .Estabamos tumbados en la cama, ella estaba con la cabeza en mi pecho y jugaba con los pliegues de mi camiseta

De repente se levanto y se puso los tenis

Kai: Que haces ahora?

Emily: Si te digo la verdad. . .creo que tengo una idea bastante buena. . .

Kai: Que?

Emily: Esperame aqui. . .no me sigas. . .

Kai: Pero que vas a hacer?- dije sin comprender

Cogio a Troubles y salio de la habitacion

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Cogi el transportin con Troubles en el y pete en una puerta, esperaba que ya estuviera en su cuarto eran las 10 d ela noche. . .

Max abrio la puerta, ya tenia puesto su pijama, era un poco infantil para mi gusto. . .pero eso no e slo que me importaba

Emily: Dices que eres mi amigo, no Max?

Max: Si, que pasa?

Emily: Nunca te he pedido nada. . .y ahora tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande. . .

Max: Me estas preocupando.. .que pasa?

Emily: Me prometes que no diras nada y me ayudaras?

Max: Dimelo ya. . .- dijo sabiendo que lo tendria que hacer de todas maneras

Cogi el transportin del suelo y se lo di

Max: Que hay aqui? Emily! No nos permiten animales en el centro!- dijo preocupado y nervioso

Emily: Lo se. . .es de Kai. . .pero si lo dejamos en la calle morira no quieres que pase eso, verdad?

Max: Pero porque no lo cuidais vosotros?

Emily: porque como duerma con nosotros rompera nuestra relacion y no quieres que ocurra eso, verdad? ayer y hoy me ha estado volviendo loca. . .

Max: Esta bien. . .siempre me han gustado los animales. . .pero mama nunca me dejo tener uno porque como no estaba en un lugar fijo. . .aqui, japon. . .entiendes?

Emily: Muchas gracias Max! Solo tienes que cuidarlo por las noches, el resto del dia no nos quedara mas remedio. . .puedesdormir con el si quieres. . .Kai lo tiene asi acostumbrado. . .seguro que sereis buenos amigos. . .

Max cerro la puerta, sabia que en el fondo le hacia ilusion auqneu estaba preocupado por si nos pillaban. . .pero por esta noceh podria estar a solas con Kai. . .a solas!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No tardo mucho en regresar. . .y salto en la cama. . .cuando se tranquilizo me explico lo de Max. . .era demasiado bueno. . .no tenia porque cargar con Teroubles. . .pero me imaginaba que ella adornaria la realidad. . .

Kai: Seguro que lo has convencido con alguna de tus tretas, no es asi?

Emily sonrio

Emily: Tu eligirias hoy, dormir con Troubles y yo me iria con Max? te gustaria eso?

Kai: Sabes que no. . .- sonrio- me alegra de estar asi

Nos besamos y asi poco a poco sin darnos cuenta habiamos vuelto a estar juntos y a terminar lo que queriamos, los dos solos, Max estaba con Troubles y nosotros dos, juntos y felices. . .me pregunto porque aveces es tan facil ser feliz.. .no podia imaginar que fuera asi. . .sin complicaciones. . .buenos momentos.. . que por muy lejos que me encuentre en unos dias. . .no olvidare y me ayudaran a aguantar lejos de aqui. . .de ella. . .

Parecia tan fragil e inocente durmiendo. . .todo el mundo pensaria que era una buan chica y todo. . .sonrei. . .y asi lo era. .. menos cuando se queria meter en la vida de los demas. . .pero asi me habia logrado conocer. . .y no me arrepentia de nada. . .estos buenos momentos. . .con ellos podria definir la felicidad! Una palabra que cada uno define con algo o alguien diferente. . .la mia se llama Emily!


	43. ¿El regreso de Alan?

Hola! Espero que os guste el siguiente capitulo del fic, que es un poco diferente pero me parecio bien meter a algun que otro personaje secundario de la serie. . .ademas queria poner algo sobre la amistad. . .

Hace poco lei que Kai significa "amigo que te protege" y creo que me inspiro a escribir este capitulo

A lo mejor tardo en continuar un poco los fics que continuare "EL PODER DE SUS OJOS", "POKEMON LIFE" y este, porque ahora estare mas ocupada. . .

Quiero hacer el doujin del fic "IRRESISTIBLE" que por eso es cortito, solo un capitulo

Respondiendo a toaneo07, el fic aun tendra bastantes capitulos aun quedan bastantes cosas por pasar^^ y cuando termine este, podreiscontinuar sabiendo de Emily y Kai en el otro fic "EL PODER DE SUS OJOS" donde hablo de todos los personajes principales de mayores ;D

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me lo comentan sobre todo a toaneo07 y MC

**CAP 43: ¿EL REGRESO DE ALAN?**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Domingo, este es otro domingo que habitualmente me lo pasaria leyendo algo de interes y descansando del fin de semana, ademas de estar algun rato con Max y Jacob. . .pero este era diferente estaba con la persona que mas queria y admiraba. . .

Me levante bastante temprano, lo deje dormir, tenia la sensacion que se habia quedado tarde durmiendo. . .porque yo estaba agotada de toda la semana. . .pero parecia que la vida me sonreia aunque fuera en estos dias, el trabajo se habia puesto mas interesante con lo del bojeto misterioso que encerraba una fuerza oculta y probablemente una bestia bit antigua. . .Kai habia regresado. . .sonreia mientras baje a dar una vuelta por la parte de atras del centro y me encontre a Rick con unos de los estudiantes nuevos. . .lo salude y me sente en un banco donde daba el sol, la verdad era un dia precioso o quiza para mi lo fuese debido a lo que os acabo de explicar. . .

Pasaron los minutos mientras yo leia un pequeño best seller, si, me gusta leer tambien este tipo de libros y no solo cosas sobre ciencia, que pensabais?. . .son de esa clase de libros que te sumerges y sientes todo lo que les pasa a los protagonistas y te sientes identificado. . .en fin. . .estaba tan distraida que no vi llegar a Kai. . .

Kai: Pense que te levantarias mas tarde, te escuche salir. . .

Emily: Es domingo y quiero aprovecharlo que el resto de la semana me la paso en el laboratorio. . .

Rick nos interrumpio

Rick: Que se supone que haceis ahi sentados parejita? acaso habeis olvidado algo que se llama beyblade?

Emily: Por supuesto que no!

Kai no dijo nada

Rick: Lo parece. . .polo menos tu Emily! Antes aun practicabas despues de los entrenamientos. . .

Emily: Lo se. . .pero tendre tiempo mas que suficiente si empiezo en un par de dias. . .-mire a Kai

Cuando Kai se fuese podria machacarme en el plagto intentando que pasara el tiempo para volver a verlo. . .

Kai: Rick! Estaria bien un combate de verdad, de nuevo, que te parece? a no ser que no hayas progresado en el tiempo que no he estado aqui

Rick sonrio, parecia que estaba hablando su mismo lenguaje

Por una extraña razon me quede mirando hacia la cristalera que daba al edificio y. . .vi a Max hablando con un chico que me parecia familiar

Kai: Que ocurre?- me pregunto sorprendido

Emily: No puede ser. . .es Alan!

Rick: Alan? Quien es ese?

Emily: Estuvo en el centro hasta que hizo algo terrible. . .todos perdimos la confianza en el, a pesar de ser habilidoso en el plato. . .deseaba demasiado tener una bestia bit. . .tanto que llego a. . .

Kai: Robar la roca- dijo adelantandose a mis palabras

Era cierto, cuando paso eso el equipo principal de lso All Starz estabamos haciendo pequeñas exhibiciones en distintos estados y no estabamos aqui en New York. . .pero Judy habia invitado a su hijo y a todo el equipo incluido Kenny y Hilary. . .

Emily: tu estabas aqui, no es cierto?

Kai asintio y se puso serio, se levanto y lo segui, tambien queria saber a que se debia su regreso

Rick: Emily! Terminame de contar que paso con ese chico! Que roca es esa?- dijo mientras nos alejabamos apurando el paso, nos dejo por imposibles, luego s elo contaria ahora no aguantaba saber que pasaba alli

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Asi que aquel chico habia vuelto, todavia recuerdo cuando nos encontrabamos aqui hacia dos años aproximadamente. . .Max se habia quedado bastante desilusionado aunque creia que pronto volveria a ver a Alan. . .las personas que hacen ese tipo de cosas pueden volver a hacerlas, cuantas veces he sentido miedo de no poder cambiar. . .cuando hice lo de BlackDranzer. . .cuando alguien prueba el poder o cuando es atraido hacia la oscuridad. . .no es facil regresar ni cambiar. . .pero tampoco imposible!

Escuchamos la voz de Max, hablaba mas alto de lo normal

Max: Asi que quieres volver a regresar al centro?- dijo algo molesto

Alan: Asi es Max. . .se que hice mal. . .pero no puedo estar toda la vida pagando ese error que cometi. . .tu madre seguro que no confiara en mi, no?

Max: Tendras que hablar con ella Alan. . .no te voy a negar que me agrada volver a verte. . .pero. . .no veo correcto que vuelvas al centro despues de lo que hiciste!- dijo casi gritando al final

Alan: Max. . .yo lo siento mucho ya te dije en sus momento que me arrepenti de lo que hice.. .

Max salio corriendo cuando nos vio. . . estaba molesto con Alan. . .aunque era un gran amigo de su infancia. . .recuerdo que se despidieron bastante bien la ultima vez que lo habia visto. . .pero veo que el tiempo le ha hecho entrar mas en razon, ademas. . .que extraño. . .aparece otro objeto con una supuesta bestia bit y aparece Alan? yo no creo en las casualidades

Emily seme quedo mirando por el comportamiento de Max y dio dos pasos adleante y se dirigio a Alan

Emily: Que haces tu aqui?

Alan: Emily! Hola!-dijo amablemente

Emily: No tienes verguenza de regresar?

Alan: Pero. . .Pense que os alegrariais mas de verme. . .veo que hay ciertas cosas que no olvidareis de mi. . .

Emily: Deberias dar la vuelta sobre tus pasos e irte!

Alan: Quiero hablar con Judy! Yo tambien he sido su ayudante asi que no eres mucho mas de lo que he sido yo!

Emily: Pero como te. . .

Kai: Dejalo Emily! Que haga lo que quiera. . .-dije de manera cortante

Ella me miro enfadada, probablemnete de que no la apoyara sabiendo que tenia la razon

Se acerco a mi dandole la espalda al chico

Kai: Vamos a comer algo

Emily se cruzo de brazos y me acompaño. . .en cuento nos alejaramos lo suficiente creia saber lo que haria, comenzaria a decirme que como tenia la suficiente cara de volver, como se atrevia. . .y todo lo que no le habia podido decir pero no por falta de ganas. . .y asi lo hizo. . .en el fondo no le gustaba demasiado guardarse la ira, era mas expresiva que yo, mucho mas

En el comedor Jacob nos acompaño y Emily le explico lo que paso con Alan y por supuesto quien era, porque Jacob tampoco lo conocia

Jacob: Asi que mas estara mal, no?

Emily: Alan no puede regresar! quien nos garantiza que no lo vuelva a hacer! no puedo creer que quiera hablar con Judy!

Kai: La gente se merece segundas oportunidades Emily. . .- dije en un tono mas suave que el que utilizaba habitualmente porque alterada como estaba se lo tomaria como algo personal

Emily le dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas que habia cogido y se callo

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Estaba bastante enfadada, no solo por lo de Alan, que ya debia ser suficiente. . .no era igual Kai a Alan para que me dijera que tambien se merecia una segunda oportunidad, yo polo menos no lo veia asi, o quiza no estaba siendo imparcial. . .

Michael, Steve y Eddy tambien hablaban de lo de Alan porque los escuche al pasar despues de echarnos un par de miradas. . .

Emily: Michael, que sabes, eh? No volvera, dime que no!- dije levantandome mientras Rick se sentaba alado de Jacob

Michael: Asi que tambien lo has escuchado, eh? Ese Alan quiere volver alcentro, nos lo encontramos camino al laboratorio. . .

Emily: Sabes si Judy hablo con el?

Steve: A eso iba, la cosa es queno se si ella aceptara hablar con el, despues de lo que hizo, no?

Eddy: Le quitara prestigio al PPB

Emily: A eso me refiero, habeis visto a Max?

Michael: No. . .pero supongo que si nosotros estamos molestos el aun lo estara mas, no pelirroja?

Miro hacia Kai y se que una mirada se cruzo pero no queria que esto acabase mal, asi que me volvi a sentar donde estaba como si nada, Michael siempre habia tenido mucha confianza conmigo y. . .no creo que eso cambiara. . .cuando estaba con gente o a solas siempre me hablaba asi, pelirroja, pequeña. . .era Michael y no iba a cambiar

Termine de comer en silencio mientras Jacob le contaba a Rick lo que antes le habia contado yo sobre Alan, Kai hizo un pequeño aporte. . .

No me lo pense dos veces, me levante y le pase una mano por el hombro a Kai antes de mirarlo, el seguia sentado pero yo iba a ver a Max y a Troubles, no creia que le gustara cuida de Troubles con tantos problemas, apure el paso y subi las escaleras rumbo a la habitacion de Max, pete y no me contesto en un principio. . .pero acabo abriendome, tenia a Troubles en brazos

Emily: Max,yo me ocupare ahora de el, no quiero que. . . que te moleste!

Max: No e sninguna molestia- pero tenia la voz apagada

Emily: Max a mi tampoco me gustaria ver a Alna aqui de nuevo. . .

Max:. . .yo. . .yo lo perdone pero. . .no veo normal que vuelva aqui al centro

Me dio a Troubles en brazos y me llevo el transportin hasta mi cuarto. . .

Max: Le di la leche que no pude desayunar. . .no tengo hambre asi que no tienes que darle ya de comer. . .- fue lo ultimo que me dijo

No savia que decirle sinceramente, yo estaba enfadada con Alan, no creo que fuera la mas adecuada en hablar con Max, pero el parecio comprender que intente animarlo, fue de las pocas veces que coincidiamos en algo. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Pase la tarde con Emily y la convenci para que viera mi combate contra Rick, era el beyluchador mas fuerte que habia alli para mi. . .y tambien se superaba habia utilizado unas cuantas jugadas nuevas, fue intanso, sude, me golpeo, lo golpe, pero gane!

Rick estuvo molesto un rato pero en cuanto gano a Jacob volvio a animarse, no vimos a Max por ninguna parte

Emily: No lo he visto desde la mañana. . .- dijo algo triste, adivinando que estaba pensando en mi excompañero de equipo

Kai: Seguro que esta afuera. . .

Jacob: Ese tal Alan no pudo hablar con Judy porque hoy salio temprano para el otro centro. . .tenia que arreglar unas cosas para que podais analizar ese objeto tan raro, no Emily?

Emily asintio

Kai:Asi que tampoco estara muy lejos, no? Estara esperando ver a Judy!- sali corriendo, podian volver a encontrarse y Max parecia decepcionado y enfadado, este ultimo adjetivo no era propio de el

Escuche a Emily gritar mi nombre pero no me pare, baje las escaleras rapido de un piso a otro, sali afuera y decidi recorrer el recinto. . .tenia la sensacion quenno se habria ido lejos y seguro que estaba esperando a su madre, pero tambien creia que Alan haria lo mismo

Recorri varias veces el recinto e incluso sali afuera, pero nada no vi rastro de ninguno. . .cuando ya habia perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo escuche un ruido detras de unos arbustos del centro, me acerque y fui a dar a un pequeño cuadrado de piedra donde Max estaba sentado jugando con un par de piedras

Max: Kai! Que haces aqui?

Kai: Eso te pregunto a ti. . .

Max agacho la cabeza

Kai: Vas a estar asi mucho tiempo? no sabes lo que tu madre le va a decir. . .

Max:Kai el nos traiciono, yo lo perdone pero no veo justo que quiera volver, no debia ni pasarsele por la cabeza! Es mi amigo y siempre lo sera. . . pero no creo que este sea su lugar. . .

Kai: Tu no eres el que le puede prohibir volver,te guste o no!- dije a modo de sentencia

Max: Lo se, pero se que mama era lo correcto. . .a ella esto no legustara mucho mas que a mi. . .uno tiene que anteponer a sus deseos personales cuando forma parte de un equipo y nosotros somos los PPB All Starz, no creo que ni a Emily, Michael, Rick. . .se les ocurriera hacer lo que hizo Alan. . .

Kai: Puede que tanto no pero Emily tambien defraudo al equipo. . .

Max: Ella no ha hecho nada malo, Kai!

Kai: Me ha ayudado y. . .cedio todos sus conocimientos a alguien que no forma parte de vosotros, construyo esto-quite mi blade- acaso lo ves tan diferente? yo no demasiado, la gente merece segundas oportunidades Max!

Max: Puede que tengas razon Kai. . .pero cuando pierdes la confianza en alguien. . .no es facil recuperarla, Emily no no traiciono nuestra confianza, no robo y mucho menos para un capricho propio, lo hizo por ti! Para que venzas Tyson!

Aunque espero vencerte en el proximo torneo si nos enfrentamos Kai!- dijo mas animado

Kai: En cuanto eso. . . Max. . .no voy a volver a jugar en algun torneo. . .

Max: Que?-dijo como si le hubieran dado un gran disgusto- no puedes hacer eso, tu eres un excelente beyluchador!

Kai: Tyson lo sabe, se lo dije despues del campeonato. . .pero eso si, le prometi enfrentarme con el de nuevo y eso quiero hacer, perganandole, de ahi el motivo de mi viaje, tambien te puedo parecer egoista con lo que hago. . .en unos dias me marchare y Emily lo pasara mal. . .todos tenemos distintos puntos de vista! pero repito que no justifico lo que hizo!

Max: Te marcharas pronto de nuevo? lo sabe ella?

Asenti

Kai: Que te parece si entramos dentro, podras esperar alli a tu madre

Max parecia mas animado y me sonrio, entrabamos en el centro cuando vimos pararse un pequeño autobus y Judy salio de el, aun habia cierta distancia de nosotros a ella y. . .Alan aparecio. . .no me equivocaba seguia en el recinto. . .

Max echo a correr hacia alli y yo tambien lo segui

Alan: Judy! Me gustaria volver al centro? Si todavia puedo. . .

Judy: Alan! No pense verte tan pronto. . .

Max: Mam...ma no lo hagas!

Me acerque a Max y lo agarre

Kai: Dejalos hablar Max!

Lo aleje de alli y solo pudimos quedar mirando desde la distancia, al cabo de un rato Alan comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta y esta vez no lo pare

Max: Que le dijistes mama!

Judy: Max no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, le abrieron un expediente entonces y una de las normas del centro es no tener a alguien que haya tenido problemas y menos que nos haya robado a nosotros mismos, hijo!

Max: y que va a hacer ahora?

Judy: Supongo que tendra que renunciar a su sueño de ser un beyluchador del PPB. . .

Max miro hacia abajo y echoa correr detras de Alan, no lo segui, me quede parado alado de Judy y.. .

Kai: Es lo que quieres no?-dije mostrandole mi blade

Judy: Tu blade. . .

Kai: Esto en realidad os pertenece, no?

Judy: Tu vas a dejarnoslo?

Kai: Lo ha construido Emily. . .pero quiza pude haberla utilizado sin saber a donde podria llevar todo esto, yo he tenido tanta culpa como ella. . .espero que esto valga para que no se lo tengas en cuenta. . .

Judy: En el fondo eres mas buen chico de lo que quieres hacer ver- sonrio y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos de emocion cuando cogio el blade Dranzer sin el bit claro

Kai: En unos dias marcho. . .espero que sea suficiente

Judy: Eso sera suficiente

Me gire y volvi a entrar en el edificio pude ver a Emily esperandome

Emily: Que ha pasado?

Kai: Creo que bastantes cosas- la agarre por el hombro y la guie lejos de los demas que estaban alli, estaba anocheciendo y el cielo estaba rojo

Emily: Que hablabas con Judy?

Kai: Le deje tu mejor obra

Emily: Tu blade?- dijo casi asustada

Kai: Espero que sea suficiente para que tu gran creacion eclipse el fallo que inconscientemente te provoque, tu nunca debistes darme tu mejor invento sin que antes lo tuviera tu equipo. . .

Emily agacho la cabeza

Emily: Por eso me dijistes lo de que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades? no solo iba por ti, no?

Kai: Inteligente como siempre

La bese y ella me abrazo con fuerza

Emily: Gracias por siempre protegerme. . .Kai

Esta vez note mis mejillas ardiendo,acabe dedicandole una sonrisa hasta que me di cuenta de que teniamos publico mirandonos. . .

Emily no solo te protegere hoy, de eso estoy seguro. . .aprendo de mis errores. . .como la mayoria de la gente hace. . .porque todos los cometemos. . .y nos hacen madurar y ser como somos. . .lo que realmente importa es que uno se arrepienta y que no hayan sido mal intencionados. . .muchas veces hacemos daño sin querer. . .en fin. . .como le iria a Max? Aun no habia vuelto, pero ya se encontraba con su madre. . .

**(Narrado por Max)**

Max: Alan, espera!

Mi amigo de pelo castaño y ojos azules se paro y se giro

Alan: Que quieres Max? Al final ha ocurrido lo que querias que no formara parte de tu equipo. . .no tenerme cerca

Max: Te equivocas! Tu eres mi amigo. . .pase lo que pase. . .siempre lo seras. . .como cuando eramos niños Alan. . .siempre hemos sido rivales. . .pero yo no soy como tu. . .la codicia te cego. . .pero siempre me tendras para lo que necesites. . .

Alan: Entonces porque no querias que estuviese en el centro?

Max: Que haya perdido algo de tu confianza. . .no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de todo lo que hemos pasado. . .no me parece justo que alguien que defraudo a todo el equipo volviera, porque todos separamos el trabajo de nuestras relaciones y surgirian problemas, yo no podria hacerte algo malo para sacar provecho de ello, el centro no aceptara que entres pero para vencerme no necesitas formar parte del equipo. . .

Alan: Que dices?- dijo mi amigo soprendido de mi discurso

Max: Lo he comprendido despues de que otro amigo mio me lo hiciera ver. . .podemos enfrentarnos fuera de los estadios podemos seguir compitiendo fuera de el. . .que dices?

Alan: Querrias enfrentarte conmigo de nuevo?

Max: Por supuesto!

Alan: lo dices en serio?

Max: si! tengo amigos con los que compito a diario-pense en emily- otros de los que me tuve que esperar algun tiempo para mejorar-tyson, ray y kai-pero se que siempre estaran ahi, sabemos diferenciar una cosa de la otra, el trabajo o competicion de nuestras vidas personales. . .entiendes porque me pareceria mal que volvieras?

Alan: Por la parte del trabajo, no? Entonces siempre seremos amigos, Max!

Max: Siempre que no hagas nada peor- intente echarle hierro al asunto

Alan sonrio y nos dimos la mano

Alan: Ya sabes donde encontrarme, vuelvo a casa, me encontraras cuando quieras alli, amigo! y eso de enfrentarnos de nuevo me parece genial

Max: A mi tambien!-sonrei

Habia crecido con aquel chico, quiza aquel error marco un parentesis en nuestra amistad, pero podriamos recuperarla si los dos poniamos de nuestra parte, volver a enfrentarnos era algo que me emocionaba. . .hay muchas cosas importantes en la vida y creo que una de ellas es la amistad!

Kai me lo hizo ver. . .yo siempre intentaba llevarme bien con todo el mundo. . .pero aveces tenia que ponerme algo mas duro. . .me guardaba las cosas. . .y luego explotaba como hoy con Alan, de lo que me alegraba era de volver a ver a Alan y de que todo hubiera salido como deberia, porque creo que era justa la situacion, si me demostraba que habia cambiado intentaria olvidar su error. . .

Me despedi de Alan y volvi al centro, me encontre a mi madre y la abrace, sabia que esto me habia afectado mucho


	44. No quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños

Hi! Espero que les guste este capitulo^^ llevaba tiempo sin actualizarlo y no pude aguantar mas, si tardo en escribir es por los estudios no s epreocupen que continuare este fic si o si ^^

Muchas graxias a Toaneo07, MC, Tany y arucard524 por comentar mi fic ademas me gustan mucho sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiedno sobre esta pareja que lleva años en mi cabeza desde que vi la primera temporada de Beyblade

Tambien animo a mas personas que dejen sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo, saludos!

**CAP 44: NO QUIERO CELEBRAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Habian pasado un par de dias desde lo de Alan, Max parecia contento de haber solucionado sus diferencias con su antiguo amigo, mientras que Emily y yo intentabamos pasar todo el tiempo que podiamos juntos. . .pronto me marcharia y tanto ella como Judy pasaban bastante tiempo en el laboratorio con el ultimo modelo de mi Dranzer, querian hacer un beyblade asi pero con las caracterisiticas de cada uno del equipo, es decir cuando tuvieran un blade del estilo del mio me devolverian al mejor blade que he tenido. . .

Esperaba en dos dias tenerlo y por lo tanto que fuese el tiempo necesario para que lograran el objetivo que acabo de contar

Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba hoy era el cumpleaños de Emily y ella no habia hablado nada sobre eso ni siquiera se le veia ilusioada cuando nos despertamos. ..

Como me entere, no? os preguntareis. . .la verdad tenia su portatil encendido y anota en su calendario de todo, que si van a hacer tal fase del proyecto A, que hay entrenamiento. . .y claro me fije en uno que no tenia casi nada escrito y ponia "mi cumpleaños", estaba en negro, supongo que no le gustara demasiado celebrarlo. . .yo no lo hago, el mio es el 2 de Agosto

No tardaron mucho los demas en dar señales de vida, Emily habia estado callada hasta entonces pero nonquise darle importancia. . .

Kai: Te estare esperando cuando termines fuera del laboratorio. . .voy a decirle a Jacob que me acompañe a un sitio

Emily: A donde?

Kai: A un sitio. . .

Emily: Eso ya lo has dicho, pero que sitio es ese?

Kai: Nada importante,voy a ver los vuelos hacia el sur. . .- dije apagando la voz y girandome, porque sus ojos se quedaron parados en mi cuando dije eso. . .

Emily: Entiendo. . .- dijo mientras abria la puerta, suponia que estaria mas enfadada aunque no le veia la cara

Unos gritos me hicieron reaccionar y casi di un pequeño salto

Max, Michael, Jacob, Steve, Eddy: Felicidades!

Rick: Felicidades Emily. . .- dijo mas bajo y desde mas atras que ellos, se le veia bien porque era de los mas altos alli

Emily suspiro

Emily: Que se supone que estais haciendo?

Todos: Eh?

Michael: Felicitarte! Tu tambien lo haces cuando cumplimos nosotros años, no?

Emily: Pero no con tanto entusiasmo. . .- camino entre ellos y se alejo- gracias. . .- dijo con cierto sarcasmo

Max me miro

Max: Que le pasa?- me pregunto desde lejos

Yo me encogi de brazos y luego los cruce

Steve: Habeis discutido?- me pregunto con interes debido a la situacion

Yo negue con la cabeza

Michael: Dudo que nos diga la verdad- luego miro hacia una de sus manos- llevaba una bolsa en la mano bastante grande por lo que supongo y no hay que ser muy inteligente es que era el regalo para Emily

Rick: Ya os dije que no era buena idea si ella no mostraba interes. . .

Eddy: El año pasado hizo algo parecido. . .pero como este año las cosas han cambiado. . .- me miro a mi, acaso yo era el centro de atencion en todo esto?

Kai: Supongo que no le gusta celebrarlo. . .a mi tampoco- sentencie una vez que se hizo el silencio

Michael: Je, porque no me extraña. . .- dijo con ironia

Max: Michael!

Michael: Es cierto Max, quien lo iba a celebrar con el?

Ignore el comentario de Michael, empece a caminar y cerre la puerta, pase alado de ellos en silencio como habia hecho Emily hace nada. . .en un rato le preguntaria a Jacob algo que me interesaba saber. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Que les pasa a estos chicos. .. no se enteran de que no me gusta celebrar el cumpleaños, como si fuera la primera vez. .. porque celebrar un dia en el que te haces mas viejo? no le encuentro mucho sentido. . .ademas no le habia dicho nada a Kai y se entero de esta manera. . .me gustaria que ya fuese mañana. . .

Judy me encontro cuando giraba en un pasillo

Judy: Felicidades Emily! Espero que tengas un buen dia. . .- dijo con una amplia sonrisa sin perder la seriedad que le caracterizaba

Emily: Gracias Judy. . .- dije desviando la mirada

Judy: Que ocurre? No pareces muy contenta. . .

Emily: Nada. . .cuando empezamos el trabajo?

Judy: Pense que te gustaria tener el dia libre. . .

Emily: Dia libre?

Judy: Emily hoy cumples 17 años, deberias celebrarlo. . .

Emily: . . .

Esto era lo ultimo que me faltaba, pense mientras baje las escaleras y deje a Judy que se dirigia al laboratorio, se suponia que este era el regalo que me hacia? dejarme el dia libre? pues no queria!

Vi hacia el comedor al pasar y pude ver a Kai de espaldas habalndo con Jacob. . .a los demas en una mesa cercana. . .segurpo que le estaba hablando sobre que lo acompañara a por el billete de avion. . .en fin. . .tendria que meterme en la cabeza que en unos dias no estaria aqui. . .

Di una vuelta al centro ahora que casi todo el mundo se encontraba desayunando. . .decidi salir fuera a dar una vuelta, camine bastante tiempo hasta que vi a unos niños jugar en la calle, los recuerdos me envolvieron. . .

(Recuerdo)

Era casi verano. . .yo me encontraba en un columpio del patio del colegio, estaba sola balanceandome, porque el resto de mi clase me ignoraba, era el bicho raro. . .a la que le interesaba saber todo lo que fuese del mundo, a la que le gustaba centrarse en loque estudiaba. . .no se divertia hablando de niños con las niñas de su edad, y los niños se burlaban de ella por su inteligencia ademas de por su color de pelo "zanahoria" la llamaban. . .

Unas cuantas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos azules. . .se sentia sola. . .

Eldia de su cumpleaños no tenia a nadie a quien invitar de su edad, asi que cuando sus padres estaban preparandolo todo no encontro otra excusa que decirles "yo no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños", al final se resumia en un poco de tarta y felicitaciones de los mas allegados, pero siemprelo consideraba un dia negro. . .

La verdadera razon de lo que le molestaba celebrar el cumpleaños era la soledad, pero ahora que lo pensaba en los ultimos años habia estado rodeada de sus compañerosde equipo y aunque cada uno tenia lo suyo eran buenos chicos. . .y este año estaba con Kai. . .algo que no se habia ni podido imaginar ni en sueños, con locomplicado que era de entender, su forma de ser, la indiferencia que tenia hacia el resto del mundo. . .

Este año era para celebrar realmente, pero. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba en el comedor con Jacob, le habia hecho una señal para que se apartara del resto que nos miraba con curiosidad

Jacob: Que ocurre Kai? Estas mas raro d elo habitual, ha pasado algo con Emily hoy?

Kai: No. . .

Jacob: Que pasa entonces?

Kai: Queria solo saber tu opinion sobre algo. . .- mi garganta parecio quedarse seca. . .yo no pedia consejos a la gente, mas bien los daba o acertijos. . .

Jacob: De que se trata?- decia mientras se untaba mantequilla en un bollo

Kai: Ya ves como ha reaccionado Emily con lo de su cumpleaños. . .

Jacob: Asi es. .. no es una chica facil de entender. . .

Kai: Llevo. . . varios dias sabiendo que hoy seria su cumpleaños. . .y tambien que no le gusta celebrarlo. . .no porque me lo haya dicho

Jacob: No conocia esa faceta tuya de espirar- le pego un mordisco a su comida

Kai: . . .- cambie mi expresion, estaba tenso- tenia pensado regalarle algo- no estoy habituado a sonrojarme pero este fue uno de eses horribles momentos. . .

Jacob: Tal como se ha puesto eres muy valiente compañero. . .nosotros le hemos comprado algo entre todos. . .esperaremos unos dias hasta que se le pase y se lo daremos, a nosotros como que no nos hace ilusion lo que le compramos. . .no le dariamos uso como ella. . .

Kai: Tu crees que se molestaria tanto si yo le regalo algo?

Jacob dejo la comida y se cruzo de brazos

Jacob: Si quieres que te sea sincero debe haber alguna razon para que se comporte asi. . .pero siendo tu. . .su chico quien le regala algo. . .y perdona pero no eres ni la mitad de expresivo como nosotros. . .pues. . .quiza fuese diferente. . .

Kai: Asi que eso es lo que crees. . .

Jacob: Le estas dando muchas vueltas. . .es cierto eso de que estas pillado, eh?

Me eche un poco hacia atras de la silla y note mi cara temblar ya que estaba molesto por lo que aquel rubio me decia. . .pero era cierto que me preocupaba por ella y sabia que la gente no estaba acostumbrada a verme asi. . . pero queria que las cosas salieran bien entre nosotros

Me levante de la mesa y le di la espalda

Jacob: Se dice gracias Kai- dijo riendose, vi como Max se acercaba rapido a el cuando sali del comedor, cuanto interes en mis cosas

Iba a recoger algo que habia encargado para aquel dia. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Era como si cada cumpleaños volviera a mi infancia, no entendia porque, no era algo logico, creo que no lo tenia superado y no debia ponerme asi. . .hay mucha gente que lo ha pasado mucho peor que yo, yo tenia a mis padres y a mi familia entonces. . .pensandolo bien. . .no puedo sentirme mal despues de saber por lo que paso Kai. . .se que habia estado dentro de aquella horrible abadia con aquel Boris. . .eso si que debio ser duro. . .en ocasiones no me extraña que sea tan serio y callado. . .quiza eso lo ha hecho como es, tan fueerte y decidido, algo que a mi me falta. . .

Segui caminando hasta encontrar un pequeño parque para niños y me sente en un columpio y me balancee levemente. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No tarde demasiado en recoger lo que habia encargado, pense que hasta que Emily saliera del laboratorio podria pasarme a recoger mi billete, tenia pensado ir a Brasil y recorrer parte del sur de aquel continente, luego Europa, hasta regresar a Japon. . .

Me informe de los precios de unas cuantas compañias, y al final decidi dejar esto hecho, en 5 dias me iba de alli. . .

Antes de llegar al centro recogi otra de las cosas que se me habian ocurrido, que no pienso desvelar por ahora. . .era casi la hora de comer y me encontre a Max

Max: Que llevas ahi, Kai?- dijo mirando una bolsa que llevaba, pero me habia encargado de que no me vieran nada, no se porque pero sentia verguenza

Kai: Nada. . .Has visto a Emily?- no queria que descubriera lo que llevaba alli

Max: Pense que estaba contigo. . .hoy mi madre le dejo el dia libre por el cumpleaños

Kai: Que?- donde se habria metido esta chica, acaso tendria que seguir actuando como cuando mis compañeros de equipo se metian en problemas por el mundo adelante solos

Max: Puedo ayudarte a buscarla!- dijo intentnado ayudar

Kai: Esta bien. . .tu busca por aqui dentro yo saldre a la calle cualquier cosa me llamas, tienes mi numero no?

Max: Oh, si!

Kai: Primero mirare en su cuarto- comence a caminar rapido y subi las escaleras mientras todos me miraban

Abri la puerta de la que tenia una copia y deje lo que habia comprado alado de mi lado de la cama, escondido, mierda, donde se estaria, Emily...hoy estas muy rara. . .

Camine por las calles y cerca no estaba, debia alejarme mas, comence a recordar sitios por los que habiamos estado y asi empece uno a uno, pero podria estar en cualquier lado. . .yo no conoci como ella aquella enorme ciudad

Despues de unas horas Max me envio un mensaje, no estaba en el centro, incluso la habian llamado por radiofonia

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, no la dabamos encontrado, mi estomago no estaba cerrado quiza por los nervios, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, llevaba mas de 3 horas buscando, me tuve que sentar, me dolian las piernas, habia recorrido tantos lugares de alli, y el movil no lo cogia, fue lo primero que hice antes de aventurarme a buscarla. . .

Emily, esto no se le hace a nadie! Pero aparece, por favor!

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Habia apagado el movil, nada mas levantarme habia leido un mensaje de mis padres despues de haber intentado llamarme varias veces. . .

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba alli pero ahora comenzaba a llenarse, tendria que irmede alli para dejarles a los niños los columpios libres. . .

Kai seguro que estaba enfadado conmigo, no le habia dicho que hoy era mi cumpleaños y habia desaparecido sin decir nada, solo el habia dejado una nota detras de la puerta antes de marcharme. . .estaba desaprovechando el tiempo con el. ..

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 18.11, como me habia pasado el dia. . .solo habia comido un bollo de la maquina, comence a sentirme mas cansada, y mi estomago se quejo

Suspire cuando alguien paro el lento mecer del columpio, mi espalda choco con alguien

Kai: ...

Reconoceria ese sonido en cualquier lugar del mundo, ademas de la colonia que usaba

Agache la cabeza y no me gire a mirarlo

Kai: Que te pasa, eh?- dijo molesto

Emily: Queria estar sola, solo eso. . .

Kai: Llevas desde que te levantastes rara, te marchas sin decir nada y llevo varias horas buscandote, se puede saber en que estabas pensando!

Emily: Te deje una nota en el cuarto

Kai: Yo no he visto ninguna nota. . .

Gire un poco la cabeza, como una niña que tiene miedo de una regañina

Emily: Kai, no te dije que hoy era mi cumpleaños. . .

Kai: .. .

Emily: Yo nunca he tenido nada especial porque celebrarlos. . .siempre me he sentido muy sola. . .- le conte lo que habia recordado de cuando era pequeña mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en la mia, como si estuviese oliendo mi cabello, mientras se sujetaba al columpio impidiendo que se moviera. . .

Cuando termine de contarle. . .

Emily: Lo siento Kai. . .por preocuparte. . .no era mi intencion. . .te escribi una nota. . .- note como la nariz se entaponaba y los ojos me temblaban. . .

Kai: No importa ya. . .pero deberias tener el telefono encendido. . .pense que te habia ocurrido algo malo. . .

Emily: Sabes que. . .

Kai: Antes de que digas nada. . .- dijo soltando el columpio y se puso enfrente mia, tuve que ver hacia arriba, ya que mi cabeza daba ahora en su pecho, el sol me molestaba los ojos- tu sabes que yo no celebro mi cumpleaños. . .

Emily: No es que lo sepa. . .pero me lo puedo imaginar. . .

Kai:Cumpli años antes de venir aqui

Emily: El 2 de Agosto

Kai: Como lo sabes? Que has anotado de mi en tu ordenador?- dijo algo preocupado de que antes de que estuviesemos juntos hubiera averiguado cosas de el

Emily: Tengo datos de cais todos los miembros de la BBA

Kai: Tenia 8añosel ultimo cumpleaños que pude celebrar feliz. . .- sde llevo la mano a su cabeza como si estuviese recordando- recuerdo estar en una mesa grande con mis padres y mi abuelo- si rio ante la ultima palabra que habia dicho- luego mi padre nos abandono y yo estuve un tiempo en la abadia. . .mi padre solia prepararme una gran fiesta y me hacia sonreir,siempre me regalaba un beyblade nuevo que habia diseñado. . .pero aquella celebracion fue la ultima que quise tener, porque. . .

Emily: Kai. . .- estaba atenta a cada palabra que decia, se notaba que le costaba hablar de ello, y no me podia imaginar todo lo que habia sufrido. . .

Kai: Porque. . .queria que el cumpleaños que tuviera fuese tan feliz como entonces. . .pero mi padre no volvio a estar conmigo en aquel dia. . .y yo me empece a cerrar a la gente. . .no volvia a sonreir como antes. . .

Emily: Lo siento Kai. . .yo soy una egoista. . . no tengo otro nombre. . .yo he tenido a mis padres que siempre han estado ahi, siempre intentaban que mi cumpleaños fuese especial. . .pero. . .yo ignoraba eso. . .queria una celebracion por todo lo alto, ser el centro de la atencion de los demas. . .cuando debi darme cuenta que solo la gente que me quiere debia estar en el. ..- lo agarre con fuerza por la cintura, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho

Kai: Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Emily. . .pero me alegra que entiendas lo que te he querido hacer mirar. . .deberias llamar a tus padres. . .estaran preocupados. . .

Emily: . . .sabes. . .queria decirtelo antes. . .- dije separandome un poco de el para verle la cara, el rostro perfecto

Kai: El que?- dijo sorprendido

Emily: No quiero que se vuelva a repetir un cumpleaños asi. . .yo. . .

Kai: No volveras a estar sola Emily.. .yo estare contigo

Emily: Creo que este año pude haberlo celebrado porque tengo mas de una razon, no?- sonrei con lagrimas en los ojos, pero eran de felicidad, me habia estado comportando como una tonta todo el dia, teniendo a Kai a mi lado, el no hacia preguntas estupidas como el resto y respetaba mi espacio. . .yo con el no tanto pero da igual, me conoce lo suficiente para saber como soy. . .

Kai me sonrio, le hacia competencia al mismo sol que le alumbraba los cabellos, se que no olvidaria ese momento nunca, esa imagen y esa sonrisa

Kai: Aun puedes celebrar tu cumpleaños, aun quedan unas pocas horas. . .Feliz cumpleaños!

Emily: Yo quiero estar contigo Kai- dije levantandome y besandole la mejilla- yo ya estoy celebrandolo, ya soy feliz

Kai se sonrojo un poco, y como he dicho en otras ocasiones pero no me cansare de repetirlo, me encantaba verlo asi

Ma agarre a su brazo derecho y comenzamos a caminar, Kai envio un mensaje a Max para avisarle de que me habia encontrado

**(Narrado por Kai)**

En un principio estaba enfadado con ella cuando me la encontre. . .pero no podia culparla de que en un dia como el de su cumpleaños quisiera estar sola. . .yo mejor que nadie sabia lo que era eso. . .me hizo recordar a mi padre, me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora mismo, hacia tiempo que no sabia nada de el. . .y mi abuelo como estaria en prision. . .pagando por todo lo que habia hecho?, luego recorde a mi madre y no pude evitar una leve sonrisa, se habia visto envuelta en todo lo de BIOVOLT pero ella no era la cabecilla, mi madre era buena persona aunque tambien habia llevado culpa de toda aquella locura. . .hechaba de menos verla. . .

Emily: Kai, en que piensas?-dijo observaqndome con esa mirada penetrante y curiosa de ella

Kai: En mi familia. . .

Hubo un silencio hasta que Emily comenzo a hablarme sobre Max y los demas, se culpaba de haber sido tan desagradable

Kai: Te tenian un regalo y todo. . .

Emily: Ya lo se. . .vi a Max esconder algo hace dos dias. . .- se echo a reir

Pasamos un buen rato caminando hasta llegar al centro. . .

Luego le volvia a recordar a Emily que debia llamar a sus padres y la deje a solas un rato

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Kai me dejo a solas, me habia dicho que meintras yo hablaba con mi familia, el iria a hablar con Max y Jacob, la verdad no tenia mucho mas que hacer sin su Dranzer, auqneu realemnte el se sentaria junto a ellos a escuchar de que hablaban. . .

Encendi el telefono y busque el numero de casa, hacia tiempo que no me pasaba por alli

Un tono. . .2 tonos. . .3 tonos. . .

Madre: Emily? Eres tu cariño. . .- dijo subiendo la emocion en sus palabras a cada silaba que pronunciaba

Emily: Si, mama. . .

Madre: Porque no nos has cogido el telefono. .. eres la de siempre, eh? Felicidades! Ya eres toda una mujer, en un año 18 como pasa el tiempo. . .- mi madre era una persona que habalaba demasiado, aveces creo que me parezco a ella, trabaja desde hace años como psocologa y por eso me gusta conocer a la gente. . .si conociera a Kai le seria un desafio para estudiar

Emily: Si, tienes razon. . .- dije haciendome un poco la loca, pero me volvi a emocionar hablando con mis padres

Madre: Dejame seguir hablando un poco con ella George!- decia como mas lejos

Padre: Emily! Feliz cumpleaños hija! A ver cuando te pasas a visitarnos. . .estoy haciendo una investigacion que seguro que te interesaria. . .- mi padre era un cientifico, estraño no? yo habia salido a el pero mas curiosa como mi madre, ahora el daba clases de quimica en un instituto

Emily: Seguro que es interesante papa, aqui tambien estamos muy ocupados con algunos estudios. . .

George: Querida. . .dejame hablar con Emily- parecia que estaban discutiendo por el telefono

Madre: Emily! Me alegro que hayas llamado. . .pense que intentarias ignorarnos durante todo el dia. . .

Emily: No volvere a hacerlo- una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla izquierda

Madre: En serio? Que ha pasado?

Emily: Nada. . .- sonrei- desde hoy lo celebrare siempre, siento haberlo estropeado hasta entonces

Madre: No pasa nada cielo. . .

Emily: Ahora tengo que colgar. . .pero os llamare pronto. . .dile a papa que pronto ire por casa, adios!

Corte el telefono porque estaba emocionada. . .me habia costado. . .mis padres sabian que odiaba mi cumpleaños, pero parecian felices de ver que habia cambiado en ese aspecto

Al cabo de unos minutos Kai llego a mi cuarto y le enseñe la nota que le habia dejado que estaba tras en el suelo, se habia caido de la puerta y no la habia visto por eso, seguro

Kai me habia traido un bocadillo para comer y me explico que tanto Max como el resto estaban algo apenados por haberla puesto de mal humor. . .

Se hizo de noche en nada, ya habiamos llegado tarde alli, comence a hacerle algunas preguntas indiscretas a Kai para ponerlo nervioso pero me costaba bastante a veces. . .en fin. . .

Kai miraba el reloj de mi mesa de vez en cuando

Emily: Que pasa?

Kai: Ya queda poco para que termine tu cumpleaños. . .estas segura que lo querras celebrar el año que viene?

Emily: SI!- dije afirmandolo para que no hubiera ninguna duda

Kai: Creo que ya no merece entonces estar esperando a que termine. . .

Emily: Que dices Kai?

Kai se sento en la cama y con la mano busco algo debajo de ella, quitando un gran envoltorio, pero no me dejo abrirlo, me agarro por mi jersey y tiro de mi hacia el, quedando encima de el y el paquete en el medio

Emily: Que haces? Me has comprado algo, eh? Me mentistes con lo del viaje, no comprastes el billete!

Kai: No menti en eso. . .pero no hablemos ahora de ese tema. . .toma- dijo desenvolviendo aquella "sorpresa"

Era un flor roja, una rosa roja

Kai sonrio y yo cogi aquella flor

Kai: En japon le damos mas importancia al lenguaje de las flores, aqui no se llevan esas cosas

Emily: Pero en cualquier lugar del mundo sabe lo que significa esta flor. . .- sonrei- gracias por el regalo

Kai: No era el unico. . .- dijo cogiendo un pequeño envoltorio muy diferente al de la rosa- toma- dijo poniendomelo en la mano que tenia libre

Emily: No tenias porque cogerme nada mas- decia mientras desenvolvia el pequeño paquete, era una caja pequeña, rectangular

La abri y era una medalla de plata, cadena de plata, y llevaba escrito en una especie de beyblade que era la medalla Emily & Kai

Kai no me miraba, se habia puesto de espladas a mi. . .pero era lo mas bonito que me habian regalado nunca y que de el saliera eso de poner su nombre junto al mio en aquella medalla me hacia comprender que todo lo que ultimamente me habia pasado no era un sueño, Kai y yo estabamos juntos ahora, y eso me hacia mas feliz que nada. . .ese era mi mayor regalo. . .

Emily: Es precioso!- dije sin poder controlar la felicidad que me envolvia con esos pensamientos

Kai: No sabia si te gustaria. . .- dijo todavia sonrojado mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

Emily: Estas de broma. . .tu siempre me haces feliz. . .

Kai me sonrio de mediolado, me puso la medalla de plata al cuello y deje la flor en la mesilla, sabia que este cumpleaños era diferente, no me cabia duda, aunque ya estaba terminando, al rato las 00.00 del dia siguiente aparecieron en mi reloj, dejando un buen cumpleaños en mi memoria, mientras Kai y yo nos besabamos en aquel cuarto del centro del PPB All Starz de la BBA


	45. ¿Lo dudas?

Hi!

Siento la tardanza, pero hasta diciembre no podre actualizarlo rapidamente, probablemnte suba algun capitulo mas, pero no demasiados. . .espero que os guste este. . .que le ocurrira a Kai durante su viaje, que pasara Emily en su ausencia? Como sera esta despedida?

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y me lo comentan^^ sobre todo a MC, toaneo07, tany tany y arucard524

**CAP 45: ¿LO DUDAS?**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Ahora entiendo cuando la gente dice que te pasa el tiempo volando si estas con alguien especial, ya habian pasado 3 dias, es decir, solo me quedaba hoy , y mañana me marcharia, Emily habia estado ocupada reconfigurando su blade de Trygator, ya me habian devuelto mi blade, asi que las horas que ella se pasaba en el laboratorio. . .yo practicaba con mi perfecto Dranzer, Max siempre me sorprendia. . .aunque yo hacia lo mismo, y siempre me superaba. . .

Mi espiritu guerrero me hacia ir para adelante y el simple hecho de saber que en unos pocos meses me enfrentaria a Tyson, hacia que me concentrara mas, me esforzara mas. . .

Lo unico que me preocupaba era como estaria Emily en mi ausencia, procuraba no hablar del tema pero ella lo quitaba mas de lo necesario, creo que queria hacerme sentir culpable, pero no era necesario, en cierta parte asi me sentia. . .quiza estuviese siendo más egoista de lo normal. . .

La noche anterior Emily se la paso sin dormir, sentada en su escritorio con su portatil, es mas que increible ver como dentro de un desorden absoluto sabia donde tenia cada hoja, no entraba ni una mas en aquella mesa, con lo cabezota y competitiva que es, decidio diseñar unas cuantas opciones para el lanzador, en el cual estaban trabajando Max y ella para ganar puntos respecto al puesto, realmente mi antiguo compañero tendria que esforzarse, porque en otra cosa no, pero en cuanto a investigar, estrategias e ideas. . .la mente de Emily era muy rapida. . .aunque para mi transparente. . .

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando le puse una manta por encima ya que se habia quedado dormida en el escritorio. . .

Hoy era un dia soleado. . .me desperte antes que ella y sali afuera a los jardines, respire hondo, corria una brisa fria y era muy temprano, escuchaba los coches de lejos. . .lance a Dranzer e hice unas cuantas jugadas, giros, esquivar ciertos objetos. . .

No me podia creer que mañana estuviese tan lejos de aqui. . .era lo mas parecido a un hogar, junto a la casa de Tyson, que habia conocido. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me desperte con los rayos del sol, porque nunca bajaba del todo la persiana?, me resvalo una manta por la espalda. ..Kai!, mire hacia la cama y no estaba alli, la habia hecho y se habia marchado, se habria ido sin despedirse de nuevo? eh, espera, si marcha mañana. . .aun me quedan unas cuantas horas a su lado. . .tendre que tener una paciencia absoluta para esperarlo. . .que hora es? quedan unos cuantos minutos para las nueve, me quede dormida tarde y aun no logre terminar los ultimos detalles de mi blade Trygator. . .le habia hecho tantas modificaciones a lo largo del primer diseño. . .que poco mas tenia que mejorar. . .

Me levante y me arregle, al rato ya estaba en el laboratorio, Judy y Max me miraron, quiza hoy no tenia el mejor aspecto, unas ojeras aparecieron debajo de mis ojos

Judy: Emily, tienes que descansar mas. . .no quiero que pierdas ni un detalle de todo lo que hagamos

Emily: Judy! Tengo unas cuantas ideas para este proyecto- mire hacia Max con superioridad mientras le entregaba una carpeta con todo lo que habia hecho los ultimos dias a la directora

Vimos unos cuantos diseños nuevos en el ordenador, tambien hicimos unas cuantas pruebas, le hice algun comentario a Max para demostrarle que el no se enteraba de nada y cuando vi el reloj de la pared ya era la hora de salir, pero antes. . .

Max: Emily. . .Kai nos ha contado que se va mañana. . .queria decirte que. . .espero que. . .

Emily: Me lo tienes que recordar, Max! Espero no estar mal como la otra vez, pero sera mas larga la espera

Judy: Chicos, apagar las luces cuando salgais- decia ignorando nuestra conversacion

Yo me adelante y sali por la puerta dejando a Max al cargo de todo, como se le ocurria recordarme que mañana se iria Kai? Tranquila me dije a mi misma, me dolia el abdomen y recorde que dia era, vale aun encima eso hoy, asi estaba de irritable. . .

No vi a Kai al salir y el miedo me envolvio, corri hasta mi cuarto y lo encontre alli con Troubles

Emily: Pense que me esperarias al salir del lab. . .

Kai: . . .

Parecia que me ignoraba tocando el gato, pero creo que mis hormonas estaban causandome cambios de humor, porque las mujeres tenemos que pasar esto todos los meses, yo como cientifica puedo explicar perfectamente los convenientes que tiene ya que. . .bueno no me voy por las ramas, pero en la realidad es injusto. . .

Hoy era el dia perfecto para que me viniera, mañana se iba Kai y yo mas sensible de lo normal. . .a mi me afectaba al animo. . .no era tan simpatica como siempre, aunque para la mayoria de mis compañeros nunca lo era. . .

Kai: Tenemos que ocuparnos mas de Troubles. . .Max estos dias ha estado pendiente de el todo el tiempo. . .- dijo cortando el silencio mientras removia la mesilla de mi cuarto

Tenia tantas ganas de decirle que yo no queria ocuparme de Troubles en su ausencia, entendia porque queria ternerlo y la importancia de no devolverlo a la calle, pero no me veia con un gato. . .no son tan fieles como los perros. . .y son interesados. . .

No le conteste porque estaba perdida en mis cosas

Kai: Te ocurre algo? no tienes buena cara. . .

Emily: No he dormido mucho. . .- asintio levemente mientras jugaba con Troubles entre sus manos- vuelvo ahora

Despues de ir al baño y darme cuenta de que realmente si me habia venido nuestra "amiga" del mes, me tumbe en mi cama, me dolia la cabeza, el cansancio tambien ayudaba en eso. . .

Kai: No estaras enferma?- no me podia creer que Kai estuviese hablando mas que yo, en fin. . .los milagros existen

Emily: No me pasa nada extraño. . .nada que no le pase a ninguna mujer- pude ver como mi frialdad sobre el asunto lo hizo sonrojarse levemente y luego siguio acariciendo al pequeño gato

Kai: Va siendo hora de bajar a comer algo. . .

Emily: si, tienes razon. . .- estaba enfadada con el porque mañana se iba, puede que pareciera idiota pero era lo que sentia hacia el. . .

Salimos de la habitcion en un silencio mas prolongado de lo habitual en cualquier otra situacion yo hubiera hablado de cualquier cosa

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba demasiado rara conmigo, podia llegar a comprender que lo de mañana no era una alegria para ella, para mi tampoco pero mejor no hablar sobre eso. . .la conocia lo suficiente para saber que acabaria dandole mas vueltas si hablaba del viaje. . .puede que su estado de animo se debiera a . . .a eso. . . los hombres no lo podiamos entender, pero despues de ver la mala cara que tiene hoy. . .

Bajamos en silencio absoluto las escaleras, Jacob me golpeo en la espalda mientras paso de largo por el pasillo hablando con otros alumnos del centro

Michael se paro enfrente nuestra y desvio la mirada cuando me miro a los ojos

Michael: Emily .. . tenemos algo que darte. . . bueno lo tengo yo. . .- me miro de nuevo-cuando te venga bien. . .en fin . . .- se puso bien la gorra y nos adelanto hacia el comedor

Asi que queria que Emily quedara con el sin mi compañia? pero que. . .un sabor amargo aparecio en mi garganta. .. estos son celos? pero porque sino hay razon. . .Michael no tiene la minima oportunidad

Kai: Emily. . .

Emily: Que?

Kai: puedes decirme que te pasa?- despues de ver a Michael no pude aguantarme mas

Emily: Quieres que te lo explique?te vas mañana Kai. . .- me giro la cabeza para no verle la cara

Kai: Sabias que pasaria ya desde hace dias

Emily: . . . si- dijo molesta cuando llegabamos cerca de la cola de gente para comer

Cogio una bandeja y ni me miro

Kai: Emily ¿dudas de que vaya a regresar?

Emily: Kai no me hagas caso. .. no me encuentro demasiado bien- decia con la voz cortada

Kai: Te dare noticias. . .

Emily:. . .- me miro con cara de creerselo muy poco

Kai: No crees en esto?

Emily: Creo en lo que tenemos pero es mucho tiempo y. . .

Kai: y. . .- cogi los cubiertos y una servilleta, mientras ella buscaba entre varios yogures

Emily: Da igual. . .

Kai: No da igual

Emily: Hay muchas chicas por ahi. . .

No podia verme pero se que le puse mala cara, todavia seguia con aquellas inseguridades? no confiaba en mi lo suficiente? Me enfade un poco mas. . .

Continue pasando y decidiendo que pedir de comer, hasta que llegue al final de la barra y cogi la bandeja con ambas manos

Kai: Emily no vas a poder estar 6 meses pensando que puedo estar con alguien por ahi fuera. . .- intente que mi voz no fuera desagradable pero fue inutil

Emily me miro con mala cara y note mucha tension entre nosotros, al otro lado del comedor en dos mesas distintas pude ver a Steve, Eddy y Michael en una, y en la otra a Rick, Max y Jacob, parecia que nos estaban observando, que novedad. . .

Emily: Se puede saber que es lo que pretendes decirme con eso?

Kai: Quiza. . .sea mejor que lo dejemos si no puedes confiar en mi.. .

Puede que estuviese exagerando la situacion, pero yo tenia paciencia hasta un punto determinado, no era un santo

Note como ella se quedo paralizada y me volvio a torcer la cara

Emily: Si asi quieres muy bien, esta decidido!- corrio hasta una mesa cercana haciendo casi malabares con su bandeja y se sento haciendo un golpe bastante fuerte cuando la dejo caer a poca distancia de la mesa

Me arme de paciencia, cerre los ojos y no se porque me acorde de Ray, el tendria este tipo de problemas con Mariah? Ella parecia que siempre mandaba mas que Ray, pero creo que era cuestion de caracter. . .pense... alguno tendra que ceder. .. que estupideces, aprete mas mi bandeja y di un paso hacia adelante y me deje llevar hasta la mesa, aunque realmente si fuera cualquier otra persona hubiera decidido poner bastante distancia. . .

Me sente enfrente de ella, que estaba cogiendo un cubierto para pinchar con fuerza algun tipo de pasta, creo que pensaba que era yo. . .

No me hablo durante un buen rato el suficiente para pasar al segundo plato en silencio

**(En tercera persona)**

En una de las mesas del otro lado del comedor

Michael: Creo que les estoy causando problemas a la pareja del año. . .- sonrio

Steve: No deberias alegrarte de eso Michael. . .

Michael: Yo soy el As de EEUU- sonrio mas ampliamente- que mas quiere una chica de aqui

Eddy sintio verguenza del comentario de su antiguo capitan

Rick: No me hagas reir Michael- dijo desde la otra mesa- si fueras el mejor al menos hubieras formado parte en el ultimo torneo de los representantes de cada equipo, no crees? Quieras admirtirlo o no, Kai es mejor beyluchador que tu, y yo tambien lo soy

Max: No empeceis de nuevo. . .- no sabia como pasar a otro tema, no queria otra discusion entre eses dos

Jacob: Aqui las comidas siempre van acompañadas de tension, eh?

Michael: Yo soy mejor que el y que tu, os podria ganar a los dos juntos si quisiera!

Rick: No me hagas reir- empezo a reirse a carcajadas, paro al rato para continuar con otro tema que tampoco debia ser mencionado-Preguntale a Emily a quien prefiere a Kai o a ti- paro de nuevo y siguio riendose- creo que no sera necesario, con quien esta en aquella mesa?- dijo mirando hacia ellos

Michael se levanto y se dirigio a Rick, Max se puso en medio

Max: Dejalo Michael! No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir

Jacob: Michael estas muy susceptible, ignora lo que te dicen, te vendra bien

Rick seguia riendose

Michael: Ella estuvo saliendo conmigo antes que con ese!

Rick: Puede ser, pero eres tonto o no quieres ver. . .

Michael: Que me estas intentando decir?

Rick: No puedo hablar por Kai, pero Emily estuvo sentada alado mia en el combate de Kai vs Brooklyn, y fue de las pocas personas que asistio entre nosotros, yo queria ver ese combate porque queria formar parte de los g-revolution antes de que apareciera Kai, y debia ganar o sino me decepcionaria bastante, pero Emily no tenia porque estar alli, pudo verlo por la television como vosotros. . .

Michael golpeo la mesa donde estaban Max, Rick y Jacob se encontraban

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Como me habia podido decir tal cosa, me dolia la mano de la fuerza que estaba empleando para intentar controlarme, mientras destrozaba la comida, se habia sentado enfrente mia y no habia vuelto a abrir la boca

Kai: Cuando teneis entrenamiento hoy?

Emily: Hacia la noche. . .- dije sin ganas de responderle

Kai se limpio los labios con una servilleta y se levanto

Emily: A donde vas?

Kai: Cuando se te pase lo que sea que te pase.. .me voy a la habitacion, no pienso seguir asi contigo! si quieres estar asi las ultimas horas que estoy aqui, pues mira, aya tu!- cogio la bandeja con las dos manos y despues de dejarla en la estanteria metalica, salio rapido de alli

Parecia que lo habia echo enfadar bastante. . .yo no queria que se fuese. . .Kai. . .puede que mis comentarios de hoy no fuesen muy acertados, pero lo que me habia dicho. . .

Note una mano en mi hombro

Michael: que ha pasado Emily?

Emily: Michael. . .no estoy para discutir contigo. . .

Michael: No venia con esa intencion- dijo sentandose alado mia

Emily: Que pretendes?

Michael: Acaso tengo que pretender algo?

Lo mire con desconfianza

Michael: Termina de comer y acompañame, te habiamos comprado algo para el cumpleaños pero. . .aun no te lo hemos podido dar. . .

Emily: Esta bien. . .pero no quiero que intentes nada, vale?

Michael: Siempre piensas mal de mi, eh? donde queda cuando nos llevabamos bien?

Emily: Te refieres a los pocos dias que no discutimos en el ultimo campeonato?- dije con ironia

No comi apenas nada mas, y salimos del comedor, Michael y yo, subimos las escaleras y pase de largo mi cuarto ya que el de Michael no era el que quedaba mas cerca del mio, me quede parada en el pasillo cuando abrio la puerta. . .las pocas veces que habia entrado alli fue cuando estaba con Michael. . .

Michael: Puedes entrar, no te voy a comer. . .

Volvi a verle con desconfianza, entre pero me apoye contra el marco de la puerta

Michael removia entre su armario, no podia decirse que fuese ordenado, hasta que escuche el papel regalo

Michael: Aqui esta!-dijo quitando el paquete de una bolsa

Lo cogi entre mis manos y solo el tacto me dijo lo que era, tantos años utilizando una raqueta de tenis para no saber lo que era, lo abri lo mas rapido que pude. . .

Emily: Gracias. ..- dije sonriendo- aunque no debo dartelas solo a ti. . .

Michael: Si no fueras tan cabezota te la podriamos haber dado todos el otro dia. . .

Emily: La verdad necesitaba una nueva. . .quiza la pruebe hoy. . .o sino mañana. . .

Michael: Emily. . .estas segura que Kai. . .

Emily: Prefiero no hablar de el contigo, entiendeme. ..

Michael: Dudas de que vuelva?- dijo bastante serio

Emily: No- no tuve que pensarlo, como podia estar tan segura

Michael: Pero. . .

Emily: Gracias por guardarme esto. . .- dije mirando a la raqueta- ahora tengo que irme. . .nos vemos luego en el entrenamiento. . .

Michael: Esta bien. . .

Y apure el paso por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, pensandolo friamente Kai podia estar preocupado de que yo me quedara aqui, ya que Michael siempre estaba a mi alrededor, pero si el confiaba en mi, porque yo dudaba de el, no podia ser. . . desde que estaba con Kai, Michael paso a un segundo plano y se que aunque estuviera 6 meses, un año o mas tiempo fuera yo no volveria con mi compañero de equipo. . .

Entre en mi cuarto y Kai estaba tumbado en la cama jugando con una pelota de tenis, lanzandola contra el techo y cogiendola, paro cuando me vio, yo deje la raqueta cerca de la puerta

Emily: Kai. . .

No me dijo nada

Emily: Creo que me he comportado bastante mal hoy. . .no es que no confie en ti, si lo hago, pero me molesta que estes tan lejos.. . - decia jugando con la medalla que Kai me regalo que estaba debajo de mi camiseta

Kai: como te has dado cuenta tan pronto? pense que estarias todo el dia asi. . .- dijo sentandose en la cama aun molesto

Emily: Si tu confias en mi yo tambien debo confiar en ti. . .no creo que te haga gracia que me quede aqui cerca de Michael. . .

Kai: El no me preocupa. ..

Emily: Que?

Kai: Si quisieras estar con el estaras, asi que de ti depende. . .no dudo de ti hasta que me demuestres lo contrario

Emily: Kai. . .

Kai: He conocido a otras chicas antes que a ti, tambien despues. . . que me dices de Mariah, Hilary. . .pero ellas no. . .no me he fijado en ellas como en ti. . .

Emily: a que te refieres?

Kai: Cuando nos conocimos cerca de aqui, intentastes enfrentarte conmigo, pasastes de mis compañeros. . . para intentar convencerme. . . cuando yo te ignore. . .mas tarde intentastes descubrir mi patrón de juego inutilmente, siempre estabas intentando conocer cosas de mi. . .y has sido la única que en cierto modo me divirtio viendo como lo intentabas. . .

Emily: en serio fue asi?

Asintio

Camine hasta donde estaba y me sente al borde de la cama. . .luego lo abrace con fuerza, no queria que se fuera, no!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

A mi no me gustaba mostrar mis sentimientos pero ella me impedia que no lo hiciese. . .me abrazo con fuerza e inesperadamente

Emily: Te quiero mucho Kai!

Sonrei

Kai: Siempre te enfadas cuando no debes. . .

Emily: No lo negare. . .- me beso la mejilla y luego se tumbo alado mia

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando, yo le volvi a contar cosas de mi viaje anterior, le comente lo que tenia planeado, cada sitio al que queria ir, le asegure que tendria noticias mias. . .

Kai: No te devolvere la foto- dije bajandole la mirada

Emily sonrio

Emily: si no das noticias te localizare por satelite, soy buena en eso. . .

Kai: No seras capaz.. .

Emily: Me estas subestimando. . .si te encontre a ti y a los Baldebreakras hace años en aquel lago congelado. . .

Cerre los ojos y quedamos un buen rato en silencio, tanto que ella se quedo dormida agarrada a mi camiseta, vi la hora en el reloj de la mesa y la imite, quedamos dormidos un rato .. . Troubles estaba en el transportin desde hacia un rato

Escuche su voz que me desperto

Emily: Kai! No voy a llegar al entrenamiento- decia buscando su lanzador en la mesilla de su lado

Me gire en la cama y hundi mi cabeza en la almohada. . .con lo bien que estabamos alli

Pasamos el resto de la tarde, en la sala de entrenamiento, desafie a Max una ultima vez. . .estaban terminando su prototipo del nuevo Beyblade, hicimos volver nuestros blades para que el de el no saliera muy dañado

Emily jugaba contra Jacob, e intento una nueva jugada, vi algun enfrentamiento mas, y luego se pasaron practicando lanzamientos. . .

Steve y Eddy tuvieron que darle sus beyblades a Judy despues del entrenamiento, Rick estuvo un buen rato en la otra parte de la sala. . .

Mas tarde a la hora de cenar, Max estuvo recorriendo las mesas con su nueva camara de fotos, cuando llego a junto de nosotros, le puse mala cara, pero Emily se levanto y me paso los brazos alrededor del cuello

Emily: Como esta foto la tenga alguien mas que yo. . .- empezo enfadada

Max: No te preocupes Emily, te la pasare solo a ti. . .- luego me miro a mi tambien- sonreir un poco

Note el flash de la camara en los ojos, no me gustaba quitar fotos. . .pero si eso le hacia feliz despues de aquel dia que no habia empezado nada bien. . .

Por la noche, estuvimos hablando hasta tarde, no queria quedarme dormido ya que no volveria a ver a aquellos ojos azules hasta dentro de varios meses. . .pero a las 3 de la mañana no pudimos evitarlo, los ojos me pesaban, y Emily estaba acurrucada junto a mi, comenzaba a hacer frio. . .

Cuando me di cuenta eran los ocho de la mañana, me levante y tuve que apartarme a mucho de mi pesar de ella, me duche y comence a recoger mis cosas mientras Emily seguia dormida

Cuando tenia casi todo recogido me acerque a la cama y pronuncie su nombre

Kai: Emily. . .- decia mientras le acariciaba la cara

Emily se giro perezosamente

Emily: Que pa. . .pasa?

Kai: Me marcho. . .ya te dije que te avisaria

Emily se incorporo y se sonrojo un momento antes de abrazarme, le habia estado sonriendo. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Una hermosa sonrisa me habia despertado aunque fuese para darme la noticia de que se iba, su mano izquierza aguantando su cabeza, y esa sonrisa que ilumino mi cuarto mas que los rayos de sol. . .

No queria separarme de el, lo tenia entre mis brazos, mientras el me acariciaba el pelo

Emily: quiero que vuelvas pronto. . .- intentaba controlar mis lagrimas. . .

Kai:. . .

Emily: Dame noticias vale?

Asintio

Kai recogio algo del suelo y me lo puso en la cabeza, note como un cordon rozo mi cuello

Kai: Quiero que te lo quedes, fue un regalo. . .cuidalo bien, igual que a Troubles. . .ahora esta con Max. . .

Era su sombrero de vaquero, me lo puse mejor para ver a Kai, ya que me quedaba un poco grande

Emily: En serio que tienes que irte? aqui puedes entrenar. . .

Kai: Ya hemos hablado de eso, Emily. . .necesito encontrar mas beyluchadores para enfrentarme a Tyson. ..

Emily: Ya. . .- desvie la mirada

Kai: Crees que podrias estar en Japon para cuando me enfrente a el?

Emily: No se. . .

Kai: Luego veremos que haremos. . .yo dejare el beyblade, Emily. ..

Emily: Ya me lo habias dicho. . .yo espero estar en forma para el proximo campeonato. . .

Kai miro el reloj de la mesilla

Kai: Debo irme. . .- se acerco a mi, y yo me adelante a besarlo, un poco molesta porque le sombrero me entorpecia, aunque eso no estropeo el momento. . .

Kai se levanto y me miro antes de salir por la puerta. . .se habia ido. . . me levante de la cama y mire por la ventana, comenzaba la cuenta atras, 6 meses aproximadamente. . .esperando por Kai. . .lo vi alejarse y salir del reciento del centro. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Sentia un vacio que no conocia dentro de mi. . .en un rato cogeria un vuelo hacia el sur, me pregunto a que beyluchadores conoceria, tendria alguien que estuviese a mi altura? Te echaria de menos Emily, mas de lo que te imaginas. . . no me gustan las despedidas porque. . .porque lo paso mal. . .nunca di explicaciones a Tyson y a los demas. . .pero las cosas estaban cambiando. . .lo que tenia con Emily era especial. . .queria que llegara el momento de enfrentarme a mi antiguo compañero y actual campeon mundial, pero tambien queria volver a estar con ella. . .

Aunque no te lo diga. . .aunque me cueste decirtelo cuando las cosas van mal. . .no lo dudo. . .te quiero. . .


	46. Pequeños detalles

Hi! Tiempo sin actualizar pero ahora me queda menos tiempo para los examnes asi que tardare en subir cosas a diario pero me puse a escribir este capitulo y no pude parar hasta terminarlo, espero que os parezca interesante. . .

Agradezco los comentarios a toaneo07, MC, tany tany y arucard524

Le doy las gracias a la informacion sobre Brasil a una amiga mia que vive alli LittleLoli4ever, asi que tambien se lo dedico como al resto de vosostros que leeis este fic y me lo comentais, muchas gracias!

Espero que no tenga demasiados fallos, me encargare mas adelante de corregirlo desde el principio ;D

**CAP 46: PEQUEÑOS DETALLES**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Resulto mas duro marcharme de lo esperado pero desde hacia unos años despues del primer campeonato mundial por equipos me habia prometido a mi mismo que siempre haria lo que viera oportuno, nadie se interpondria en mi camino, y despues d elo ocurrido con Emily. . . esa pequeña promesa se habia tambaleado e incluso tuve que hacer de mis mayores esfuerzos para continuarla, se que era lo que te tenia que hacer. . .pero se me hacia raro no verla merodeando a mi alrededor, enfadandose por cualquier cosa que yo hubiera ignorado. . .me encontraba en el avion y solo pensaba en eso en los pequeños detalles que se habian quedado en mi cabeza, verla despertar, discutir con max, buscando las palabras adecuadas que decir para que a mi no me parecieran malas. . .se que hacia un gran esfuerzo conmigo. . .yo no era una persona facil. . .pero ella tampoco. . .tenia la mania de enfrascarse en su trabajo llegando a olvidar cualquier cosa. . .recuerdo estar horas tumbado en la cama mientras escuchaba las teclas de su ordenador. . .verla entrar por la puerta de su cuarto y acercarse en silencio mientras yo observaba por la ventana mientras en viento hacia mover mis cabellos. . .he comprendido que no importa como seas siempre habra alguien que te entienda, sin apenas palabras. . .que intente hacer un esfuerzo para llegar a ti. . .y por lo tanto yo tambien tuve que hacerlo, aunque creo que a mi me costaba mas demostrarle lo que realmente siento. . .

Nos avisaron de que el avion aterrizaria y escuche como una madre llemaba a su hijo Tyson. . .ese era el motivo de todo esto. . .desde que habia perdido con mi amigo en aquel primer combate, el ultimo que perdi en el ultimo torneo. . .porque podria atravesar cualquier barrera menos vencer a Tyson, Brooklyn habia sido un rival bastante dificil de vencer pero lo habia logrado. . .en cambio. . .Tyson siempre me superaba aunque fuera la suerte la que estuviese de su lado o unas cuantas vueltas as de rotacion hasta que nuestros blades quedaran inmoviles. . .eso em ponia enfermo auqneu lo llevaba cada vez mejor no queria tirar la toalla, yo novolveria a jugar beyblade en campeonatos estaba decidido. . .pero esa batalla era la que mas deseaba, Tyson te vencere aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, lo prometo!

Aprete el puño en el posabrazos, despues de abrocharme el cinturon. . .al poco rato estaba fuera del aeropuerto, Brasil era uno d elos paises mas grandes que habia, y por eso lo habia elegido para ser el primero que visitar, la gente parecia contenta por sus calles, habia muchas tiendas ambulantes, solo verte de turista ya se te acercaban. . .los ignore y al hacerlo ya observaban a otra de las victimas a las que atacar. . .

El Beyblade era muyy popular, pude ver en medio de aquella calle llena de gente como un par de niños jugaban bastante concentrados en ello, aprete mas mi mano en mi mochila y segui caminando, lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar la sede de la BBA en aquel pais, estaba en Brasilia su capital y por lo tanto donde podria haber mas cantidad de bladers interesantes. . .pregunte a la gente donde podia encontrar lasede y me informaron bastante bien, estaba doblando aquella calle cuando me tuve que parar, un par de musicos y una chica joven baila al ritmo d ela musica, gente se habia puesto a su alrededor para verla bailar, apenas le tapaba nada aquella ropa que llevaba, se veia muy sensual, y no solo me lo parecia a mi, despues de ver el revuelo que se habia montado. . .danzaba como si volara, sus pies apenas parecian tocar el suelo, la gente apalaudio cuando termino la actuacion. . .

Chica: Muchas gracias, muchas gracias!

Di un paso hacia al frente para continuar mi camino, donde la gente seguia inmovil auqnue ya habia terminado el espectaculo

La chica fue la primera vez que fijo su mirada en mi, fruncio el ceño y apuro hasta pararme el paso

Chica: Eres un grosero. . .estoy empezando el espectaculo y tu entras en medio del escenario como si nada. . .

Kai: Dejame pasar. . .no estoy de turismo!- dije siendo bastante desagradable

La chica tenia unos ojos color esmeralda intensos, bastante grandes, piel morena y cabellos chocolate bastante largos, su figura era igual de impresionante como me habia parecido en un principio

Chica: Ya que no te interesa lo que hago, al menos podias responderme a que has venido aqui?

Kai: No es asunto tuyo. . .- dije con frialdad

Chica: Aunque seas extranejero no te da derecho a tratarme asi. . .

Varios chicos se acercaron alli, eran todos mas o menos de nuestra edad

Chico 1: Mikaela, tranquilizate. . .no a todo el mundo le va a gustar tu actuacion. . .

Mikaela: No es eso lo que me molesta. . .es su actitud!- parecia una mujer de caracter

Chico 2: Oye! Tu eres Kai Hiwatari! Te conoceria en cualquier luegar del mundo, esas marcas. . .

Asi que alguien me habia conocido

Mikaela: Kai Hiwatari? Quien es ese?

Chico 1: Fue uno de los que gano al equipo BEGA en el ultimo torneo Mikaela, e smuy famoso, es uno de los mejores luchadores del mundo. . .

Mikaela: Eso no le excusa de ser un grosero. . .- se cruzo de brazos- seguro que Phillip lo conoce entonces. . .

Los otros chicos asintieron. . .

Kai: SIneto interrumpir. . .pero pueden dejarme pasar. . .tengo cosas que hacer. . .

Mikaela me giro la cara y se alejo, sus cabellos casi golpearon mi cuerpo, los otros chicos se apartaron pero uno de ellos. . .

Chico 2: A que has venido hasta aqui? Buscas a alguien?

Kai: Quiero encontrar buenos beyluchadores, por eso me dirijo a la sede de la BBA

Chico 2: A ver que te cuentan por alli. . .a lo mejor no es la ultima vez que nos vemos. . .

Aquellos chicos parecian bastante confiados, quiza eran beyluchadores, pero yo buscaba los mejores. . .no queria perder el tiempo con aficionados. . .

Camine durante minutos siguiendo las indicaciones que me habian dicho y alli la vi, era bastante grande el edificio, y cuando entre aun me parecio mas enorme, la sala de recepcion estaba amueblada de tal manera que le daba mucha presencia ademas de parecer ampliar la estancia

Me dirigi a la recepcionista y le hice la pregunta que estaba deseando

Kai: Hola, estoy buscando a los mejores beyluchadores de por aqui. . .

Mujer: Por lo que veo eres extranjero. . .y aun no te lo has cruzado?

Kai: Como?

Mujer: jeje, sabes se encargan de dar un pequeño espectaculo para confundir a los beyluchadores que aparecen nuevos por aqui

Me vino a la cabeza Mikaela

Kai: Cuales son sus nombres?

Mujer: es uno solamente. . .Phillip, pero esta acompañado de sus amigos. . .

Kai: Esta bien. . .gracias-ya sabia a donde ir. . .

Tenia una teoria. . .Mikaela era una especie de cebo en el que picar y aquellos dos chicos. . .recuerdo que uno me dijo que podia que nos vieramos pronto. . .asi que se habian estado riendo de mi?

Apure el paso y llegue a aquel estupido espectaculo de aquella chica que me recordo a una serpiente danzando, parecia arrebatadora, como alguien a quien no puedes rechazar pero era evidente que era la mascara que queria mostrar, debajo de aquella figura una serpiente se ocultaba con su veneno preparado para morder a sus presas, algo peligroso que e smejor no conocer. . .me observo de nuevo. . .era evidente de que estaban acostumbrados a esto. . .observe a mi alrededor y pude ver a los de antes acercandose, no me movi, espere a que se acercaran y los fulmine con la mirada. . .

Kai: Quien es Phillip?

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y luego uno hablo

Chico: Yo soy Phillip!Quieres un combate verdad?

Kai: No seras adivino verdad?- dije con ironia

Me mostraron que camino querian que les siguiera, llegamos a un callejon sin salida, pero era bastante luminoso, varios niños jugaban alli y cuando nos vieron salieron corriendo

Me mostraron el plato, unos cuantos chicos se acercaron, uno estaba sentado con una guitarra apoyada en sus piernas

Quite mi lanzador y beyblade, todos los ojos estaban inmersos en mi, el tal Phillip hizo lo mismo, pero no se porque, aquello no me sonaba bien, lanzamos y nada mas comenzar otros beyblades se unieron a la batalla 3 contra uno? que era esto! realmente eran unos tramposos!

Kai: Pero que. . .que estais haciendo? esteo es uno contra uno!

Solo se reian y con un solo golpe los destroce

El chico que sostenia la guitarra aplaudio

Chico: Bravo! Nada mas digno que para un campeon de Beyblade, ni siquiera has sudado

Kai: Eh?- me gire para verlo mejor

Chico: Veo que es cierto lo que cuentan sobre ti. . .no me gusta otro criterio que no sea el mio- pude ver como la chica de antes se acercaba a el, y le agarro los hombros, murmuraron algo. . .

Kai: Sabia que no podia ser tan facil, algo olia mal en todo esto, asi que si no me equivoco tu debes ser ese tal Phillip?

El chico volvio a aplaudir

Mikaela: eres bastante observador extranjero

Chico: Asi es. . .mi nombre es Phillip y soy el mejor beyluchador que hay en Brasil. . .

Kai: Eso habra que verlo. . .- sonrei con superioridad

Phillip: Siempre estoy en medio de toda la gente de por aqui, pero yo no soy tan humilde como parezco- chasqueo los dedos y los demas se esfumaron, solo me encontraba enfrente de aquella pareja peculiar

Kai: Me da igual de donde vengas o lo que tengas, solo tengo ganas de beybatallar. . .

Phillip: Yo tambien, no lo negare. . .pero tengo compromisos importantes. . .que te parece dejarlo para mañana, dentro de poco anochecera y me gusta la compañia que tengo a mi lado. . .-miro hacia aquella chica de piel morena

Phillip era un poco mas alto que yo, pelo castaño y corto, ojos verdes mas oscuros que su acompañante, estaba mejor vestido que el resto, aunque si no lo hubiera dicho, no me imaginaria que tenia dinero. . .

Phillip: Tienes donde alojarte?

Kai: Se buscarme un sitio para. . .

Phillip: No digas mas. . .hoy seras mi invitado, a mis padres les gustara saber que de vez en cuando invito a alguien importante. . .

Kai: No estoy interesado gracias. . .

Phillip: Miraremos un partido de futbol y pasare un tiempo con mi chica pero puedes confiar en mi, en mi casa estaras tranquilo y comodo. . .

Kai: Prefiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad. . .- dije secamente

Mikaela: Ya te dije que era un grosero, cari- dijo con voz melosa al chico

Phillip: Pero merecera la pena, querida

Me gire cuando volvio a hablar

Phillip: Si cambias de idea, mi casa es la mas grande por esa direccion que llevas, de color blanco y en piedra. . .puedes pasarte si cambias de opinion, mañana nos encontraremos aqui al amanecer. . .

Kai: Estoy deseandolo. . .- dije con ambicion

No se lo que me estaria esperando en aquella batalla pero me parecia divertida, se que algo tendria escondido. . .

Camine por las calles de Brasilia, compre algo de comer, un plato que llevaba algo de pescado pero no me pregunteis su nombre, no sabria decirlo. . .

**(En Japón)**

Tyson se encontraba en su dojo hablando con Kenny y Hilary, se preguntaban como estarian los demas miembros de los G-Revolution (antiguos Bladebreakers)

Hilary: Espero poder verlos pronto, lo mas extraño e slo de Kai, no dijo nada y desaparecio. . .

Tyson: Siempre hace igual, el dia que menos lo pensemos aparecera por la puerta como si nada. . .

Kenny:Me hubiera gustado recopilar mas informacion sobre su blade. . .seria de ayuda para el campeonato Tyson. . .Daichi tambien lleva tiempo en las montañas. . .

Hilary: Por mucho que lo hemos intentando no se ha civilizado. . .Daichi. . .

Tyson: Que tal los examenes Hilary? No te he preguntado. . .Yo con aprobar me es suficiente. . .- se echo a reir mientras se tumbaba esperando escuchar la voz de la castaña

Hilary: Bueno. . .no demasiado bien. . .

Kenny: Te ocurre algo, Hilary?

Hilary: Tengo una mala racha, eso es todo chicos. . .debo quitar mejores notas si quiero acceder a la universidad. . .- se levanto y comenzo a caminar hasta fuera

Tyson: Hilary!

Kenny: Dejala Tyson.. . querra estar sola. .. esta sometida a demasiada presion y no e spor mal pero con tus comentarios no ayudas demasiado. . .

Tyson se levanto

Tyson: Los amigos estamos para apoyarnos en lso momentos dificiles Jefe. . .- tambien salio hacia afuera pero la Hilary no habia ido demasiado lejos, estaba sentada a unos pasos fuera del dojo, en una de las maderas de la casa

Hilary hundio la cabeza entre sus brazos

Tyson: Se que aveces hablo demasiado y meto muchas veces la pata, Hilary. . .pero si puedo ayudarte en algo. . .

Hilary levanto la cabeza y miro a su amigo

Hilary: No se si podre hacerlo Tyson. . .es demasiado dificil, la presion me puede, muchas veces pienso en vosotros y vuestras beybatallas y no se como lograis aguantar la presion. . .

Tyson: Amamos en beyblade Hilary. . .

Hilary: ya lo se. . .

Tyson: Lo que necesitas es despejar un poco, no puedes pasarte casi todo el dia en medio de libros, eso no e sbueno para la salud. . .

Hilary: No me extraña que tu digas eso- puso mala cara

Tyson: Esta decidido le dire a Kenny que prepare algun plan para el fin de semana. . .

Hilary: Pero el lunes tenemos examen de Lengua. . .

Tyson: jeje hay tiempo para todo Hilary, hazme caso. . .no me creo que no hayas visto nada, siempre llevas todo al dia. . .- cogio su gorra y se la puso en la cabeza a Hilary

Hilary: Esta bien. . .creo que por esta vez tienes razon y todo Tyson. . .

Tyson sonrio, ahora que lo pensaba Hilary y Kenny siempre habian estado con el en sus mejores y peores momentos era hora de que el los apoyara. . .

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Habian pasado 3 dias desde que Kai se habia ido, verme sola en la habitacion se me hacia muy duro, preferia estar ocupada pero eso no era lo peor. .. estaba Troubles, tambien tenia que encargarme de el, antes lo hacia todo Kai con la ayuda de Max ahora me tocaba a mi, y el joven rubio me ayudaba. . .

Una de las noches nos la pasamos el equipo entero viendo una pelicula en la sala en la que Kai y yo nos habiamos reconciliado, lo mas gracioso de esto, es que Max se llevo a Troubles alli y . ..en fin. . .decidio contarselo a su madre. . .yo pense que era una locura, evidentemente Judy nos habia dicho tajantemente que no aceptaba animales ne el centro. . .pero Max le explico lo ocurrido y que lo llevabamos cuidando entre Max, Kai y yo. . .se puso seria en un principio pero luego dijo en broma "puede ser la mascota del equipo mientras este aqui, no? no creo que nadie diga nada por eso", mascota del equipo, no creo que a Kai le hiciese demasiada gracia pero que mas podia hacer. . .ademas. . .desde que fue conocido por los demas mi trabajo se redujo, cada uno de mis compañeros parecia encariñado con el pequeño gatito. . .la verdad era muy bonito y adorable. . .pero. . .yo no em veia con un gato. . .

Mientras veiamos la pelicula, Max tenia a Troubles en sus brazos, estaba sentado junto a mi, al otro lado Michael que intentaba asustarme sin exito. . .Rick, Eddy y Steve estaban mas distanciados en otros de los sofas, Eddy se habia traido su consola portatil y estaba a lo suyo, Rick criticaba la pelicula y Steve parecia atento a cualquier cosa que ocurriera en ella, Jacob parecia algo preocupado ultimamente y lo veia pendiente del movil, le tendria que preguntar que le pasaba si seguia asi, el se habia preocupado por mi antes con lo de Kai. . .la pelicula era de miedo. . .pero yo no me tomaba en serio aquellas peliculas. . .algo que no se puede ver, algo que nadie a podido tener pruebas no es creible. . .por eso desde bien pequeña me las habia tomado con sentido de humor, aunque habia aveces que llegaba a mi cuarto a oscuras y tenia una especie de miedo que no. . .que no era normal. .. yo creo que me asustaba algo pero en fin. . . tenia argumento para tirar cualquier tipo de escena abajo. . .

Me quede dormida casi al final de la pelicula, apoyada en el hombro de Max. . . note a Troubles agarrandose a mi brazo con sus pequeñas y afiladas uñas, y escuche la voz de Max y Michael cuando me desperte

Michael: Al final no aguantastes despierta, eh?

Emily: me quede dormida? no puede ser!- dije molesta, yo no me quedaba dormida con las peliculas

Michael: No te quedas dormida con algun video de esos tuyos de cienca y si con una peli de miedo, eres incorregible

Emily: Da igual. . .- hice un gesgto con la mano para que parara con el tema

Max cogio a Troubles de mi brazo

Max: Deberias descansar Emily. . .estabamos decidiendo si despertarte o no, pero veo que no ha hecho falta

Emily: Me habeis despertado discutiendolo. . .-me levante enfadada y camine por el pasillo oscuro, me parecio ver una sombra. . .pero creo que fue la pelicula. . .entre en mi cuarto y me senti muyy sola. . .

Cuando Kai me daria noticias, cuando?, jooo, podia decirme que habia llegado bien o algo. . .pero no. . .Kai era asi de raro. . .diria algo como "no lo vi necesario en aquel momento", comenzaba a hacer frio y me puse por primera vez un pijama de invierno, me parecia enorme aquella cama ahora que me encontraba sola. . .me meti en ella y me tape hasta la cabeza, tenia sueño, me quite las gafas con dificultad, no queria no moverme. . .pense en Kai. . .lguno de sus combates. . .alguno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. . .los felices porque no queria tener pesadillas. . .me quede rapido dormida. . .

Algo me desperto, parecia un cristal roto o algo, me estremeci y encendi la luz, al poner mis pies en el seulo frio, note un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. . .tenia miedo de salir afuera. . .porque me vino a la cabeza aquella estupida pelicula. . .si Kai estuviera aqui. . .pero no lo estaba y yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a cualquiera. . ., cogi mi blade d ela mesilla y mi lanzador blanco y rojo. . .me puse los tenis rapidamente y abri la puerta poco a poco. . .nadie mas lo habia escuchado. . .

Lo primero que vi fue una figura enorme. . .era un tipo tan alto como una puerta? ohhh, no me habia visto todavia porque aun no habia salido. . .escuche la voz de una chica que no lo gre ver. . .

Chica: Tiene que ser por aqui Dunga. ..

Dunga: Mariam no noto la presencia del blade de Kai como hace unos dias cuando veniamos hacia aqui? quiza se haya ido. . .

Mariam: Eso es asunto tuyo, grandote!

No aguante mas y apareci en escena dandole al interruptor de la luz

Emily: Quienes sois vosotros! Sois ladrones o algo asi!

Mariam: Creo que hemos sido descubiertos compañero

Dunga: No me gusta enfrentarme a chicas. . .lo sabes. . .

Mariam: Porque siempre me toca a mi, no es divertido. . .- dijo sacando de debajo de su capa un lanzador- no deberiamos causar mas problemas de los necesarios, solo tengo que ver si Draciel esta bien. . .

Emily: Draciel? Quien sois vosotros? de que conoceis a Max?

Mariam: Asi que conoces al pequeño cachorrillo, eso nos viene muy bien, me puedes decir cual es su cuarto?

Emily: No! Ni siquiera te conozco!- la apunte con mi lanzador

Las dos lo lanzamos haciendo mas ruido del que habiamos hecho ya y varias personas abrieron las puertas para vernos, yo estaba enfrascada en aquel combate, aquella chica parecia saber lo que se hace pero no iba a dejar en mal nombre a mi equipo

Max era uno d elos que se asomo y en un principio parecio sorprendido como todos hasta que llamo a aquella chica por su nombre

Max: Mariam!Que estas haciendo aqui?

Mariam: Eres tu, Max? que bueno encontrarte, cuanto tiempo

Nuestros blades chocaron con mas fuerza y lo hice volver cuando ella perdio el interes en mi

Emily: Max,de que la conoces?

La gente se estaba acercando cada vez mas. . .

Dunga: No me gusta estar tan rodeado. . .

Max: Seguirme se un sitio donde podremos hablar en paz. . .

Mariam: no es a lo que venimos pero esta bien- dijo con picardia

Aquel grandullon siguio a aquella chica de pelo azul y cuerpo de sirena, pero yo no iba a quedarme alli sin saber nada. . .

Max: Tu tambien vienes Emily?

Emily: Me han despertado!- dije molesta

Dunga: Ah por cierto, Max. . .sabes donde esta Kai? Note la presencia de Dranzer cerca de aqui el otro dia. . .y ahora la noto lejos. . .

Emily: Porque te interesa saber donde esta Kai?

Max: Tranquilizate Emily, ellos son amigos nuestros. . .ahora te lo explicare. . .

Mariam: Tambien conoce a Kai? Quien es ella Max?- porque no se dirigia a mi

Emily: Me llamo Emily y tanto a Kai como a Max los conozco mejor que tu. ..- dije muy molesta, de que conocia a Kai. . .

Mariam: Ohhh, menudo mal caracter, veo que no le viene mal levantarse a medianoche. . .

Max: Parar las dos, por favor!- decia mientras subiamos las escaleras hasta la sala donde nos habiamos reunido hacia unas horas

Entre despues de Max torciendole la cara a aquella chica, a la cual le parecio gracioso, me sente alado de Max

La chica se sento cerca, su acompañante se quedo de pie

Max: Y bien, a que habeis venido hasta aqui?

Mariam: Aun no lo sabes? te consideraba mas listo. . .son examenes rutinarios. . .debemos saber si todavia sois dignos para proteger vuestras bestias bit

Emily: Pero que estas diciendo!- le grite a aquella chica misteriosa- Max y Kai son las personas mas dignas para tener sus bestias bit!

Mariam: Parece como si fuera algo que te afectara. . .- sonrio como no dandole importancia a mis palabras. . .- es tu novia, Max?

Max no sabia que decir. . .pero yo explote

Emily: Claro que no!- me cruce de brazos bastante enfadada, yo con Max. . .je. . .si es como mi hermano pequeño. . .

Max: Emily y yo formamos parte de los PPB All Starz, Mariam. . .

Mariam: Creo que no deberia conocer todos vuestros secretos. . .ella no forma parte de los antiguos Bladebreakers. . .

Max: Ella es de confianza

Me ignoraban por completo si llega a estar Kai aqui seguro que las cosas no serian las mismas, pero estaba intrigada por saber que era lo que traian entre manos aquellos dos extraños. . .y esa tal Mariam se creia muy poderosa. . .pero seguro que no lo era tanto como yo. . .no tengo ningun dato sobre ellos. . .


	47. Los 7 pecados capitales

Holaaaaaaa! aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo. . .espero que os guste la historia y los nuevos personajes ademas de otros conocidos que he metido como Mariam y Dunga. . .

Ahora tardare mas en subir capitulos hasta principios de diciembre. . .luego espero actualizar mas rapido. . .

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic sobre todo a toaneo07, MC, tany tany y arucard524

Espero poder subir los fics corregidos en navidades^^ que tendre mas tiempo libre ;D

**CAP 47: LOS PECADOS CAPITALES**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me encontraba en la sala reservada a los representantes del equipo a las 3.41 de la mañana. . .Max y yo estabamos sentados en el mismo sofa observando a Mariam y a Dunga. . .me ignoraban y odiaba eso!

Max: Quieres un enfrentamiento conmigo entonces Mariam?

Mariam: Claro! No estoy de vacacione ssino podriamos tomar un perrito caliente y un helado- sonrio

Max: Bueno, yo creo que es compatible. . .- me pregunto si me habia perdido algo entre ellos

Note complicidad entre mi compañero y aquella chica que aparentaba mayor que yo, en cuanto encontrara un momento a solas con Max le preguntaria sobre aquel equipo, me vendria bien actualizar mi lista de datos y tambien saber como los Bladebreakers conocieron a aquellos encapuchados

Mire al robusto chico que me sostuvo la mirada. . .me gustariaestar con otras ropas pero no, tenia puesto mi pijama y ahora me estaba dando cuenta del frio, me intentaba relajar pero todavia no me sentia agusto con aquellos visitantes, me eche hacia atras, apoyando la cabeza en el sofa

Mariam: bueno no niego que me gustaria pasar unos dias lejos del pueblo pasandolo bien. . .nuestras vacaciones son demasiado cortas. . .de un lado para otro. . .Max. . .

Max: Ahora es tarde, pero podemos enfrentarnos mañana temprano, te parece?- dijo sonriente

Me volvi a poner en estado de alerta y apoye mi codo derecho en mi rodilla apoyando la cabeza en el, eran cosas mias o realmente si estaban tratandose de un modo especial? simple amistad? ummm me habia perdido bastantes cosas aquel año que no supe sobre los Bladebreakers. . .Kai tambien se habria fijado en alguien? se me hacia dificil imaginarlo porque me costaba aun entender como estaba conmigo porque el era un solitario. . .no dudaba de que le gustara despues de todo lo que habiamos pasado pero. . .Mariah me habia hablado de Salima, ahora esta chica llamada Mariam habia aparecido en escena. . .

Mariam hablaba con su compañero bastante bajo, no lograba escucharlo

Dunga: Mariam! No voy a perder el tiempo divirtiendome cuando tengo que encontrar a Kai?

Mariam: Dunga relajate! Ozuma y Joshep no notaran que nos pasamos un tiempo divirtiendonos.. .

Dunga: Yo me marcho, seguire el rastro de Kai!

Emily: je, no creo que te resulte demasiado facil encontrarlo- dije haciendome la interesante, por primera vez los tres de alli se fijaron en mi?

Dunga: Sabes donde ha ido?- casi me exigio una respuesta

Mariam: Parece que conoces mas cosas de las que creia de estos chicos. . .podrias ser de gran ayuda. . .donde esta Kai?

Emily: no me fio de vosotros

Dunga: Eres directa, no?

Mariam: A lo mejor no lo sabes. . .

Emily: Si lo se, lista! pero estara viajando asi.. .que por eso me hace gracia. . .te costara dar con el. . .

Dunga le pego un golpe a la mesa que habia en el medio de la sala

Dunga: Me estas volviendo loco! Donde esta el mayor de los Bladebreakers?

Max: Emily. . .no creo que le parezca mal a Kai. . .seguro que le gustaria medir sus fuerzas con el, yo estoy deseando enfrenatarme a Mariam. ..son excelentes beyluchadores

Lo mire con frialdad

Emily: Fue hacia el sur. . .no pienso decir mas. . .si has logrado localizarlo desde tan lejos, no creo que te cueste desde aqui. . .

Dunga: Bueno. . .esperaba otra respuesta pero creo que me vale!- comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta

Mariam: te vas ya?

Dunga: Cuando termines ve cuanto antes a Japon!

Mariam: ocupate de tus asuntos!

Dunga se rio y salio de alli, parecia que no lo veriamos polo menos en un tiempo, le resultaria dificil encontrar a Kai, suponiendo que no se pararia demasiado en un sitio

Mariam: Ahora que se ha ido .. .porque ella conoce donde esta Kai? -le pregunto a mi compañero y yo aprete los puños fuertemente, no me caia bien

Max: Bueno. . .creo que. . .

Emily: Kai es mi chico!

Mariam no reacciono en un principio pero en cuanto logro absorver las palabras que dije comenzo a reirse a carcajadas

Mariam: Muy buena . ..tienes sentido del humor y eso que no parece a simple vista

Max: no es una broma Mariam. . .

Emily: De vez en cuando digo algun chiste malo pero este no e sel caso. . .

Mariam: Me resulta dificil de creer, ver a Kai con alguien. . .aunque pensandolo bien os pareceis bastante, no teneis sentido del humor

Max le rio la gracia

Emily: Bueno, creo que por esta noche he tenido bastante!- dije levantandome y saliendo por la puerta sin que ellos me dijesen nada

Me meti en cama y cerre los ojos, no tarde en quedarme dormida, mañana parecia que iba a ser un dia interesante

**(En tercera persona)**

En la sala de los All Starz

Mariam: Bueno. . .nos vemos por la mañana Max- dijo levantandose de su asiento

Max: Puedes quedarte aqui. . .nadie viene hasta la mañana

Mariam: Te lo agradezco pero puedo dormir en cualquier sitio por ahi fuera. . .estoy acostumbrada

Max: Hace bastante frio- se toco la cabeza- puedes quedarte ne mi cuarto a mi no me importara dormir aqui hoy

Mariam: No sera necesario. . .donde quedaba tu cuarto?

Max: Sigueme

Llegaron a la habitacion de Max, con cuidado de que este no pisara los cristales que habia por el suelo para que los Saint Shields entraran

Max abrio la puerta de su cuarto y Troubles estaba encima de la cama

Mariam: Es mas que suficiente! Me quedo con el lado izquierdo

Max: Que? Yo dormire arriba

Mariam: No seas tonto. . .estoy acostumbrada a dormir con mis compañeros. ..mientras no intentes nada con una chica tan guapa como yo, todo va bien Max

Max se tumbo en la cama despues de coger a Troubles en sus brazos

Mariam: Yo llamandote cachorrillo y ahora te veo con un gatito en los brazos

Max: Es de Kai. . .le estoy ayudando a Emily a cuidarselo

Mariam: Eres un buen chico Max- dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Max se giro dandole la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en el pequeño gatito

Max: Buenas noches, Mariam!

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me levante temprano como de costumbre para bajar a desayunar y solo salir d ela habitacion pude escuchar una melodia que venia del comedor, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar siempre la misma emisora, que comentaba eventos deportidos, sobre todo de Beyblade y canciones relacionadas con el, pero aquella voz. . .la reconoceria en cualquier lugar del mundo, era aquella chica de BEGA MingMing, parecia que habia quitado single nuevo. . .

Entre en el comedor y fui a pedir mi desayuno, me sentaria alado de Rick y los demas, que parecia que habian hecho una tregua desde que Kai se marcho porque estaban todos juntos sentados en la misma mesa, seguro que para hacerme mas llevadera la situacion. . .aunque los comentarios de Michael, no ayudaban demasiado

Me sente con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos, en ella habia cafe, tostadas y zumo de naranja

Rick: Emily, te enterastes tu de lo de esta noche y nosotors, no? estamos perdiendo reflejos. . .

Emily: Como lo saben?

Eddy: No se habla de otra cosa desde que salimos a los pasillos

Me senti un poco molesta

Michael: Creo que la unica que no se entera eres tu Emily! claro. . .estaras pensando en Kai, y bueno ese chico. . .puede que no vuelva. . .

Steve: Michael! Como dices eso!

Emily: Volvera!- dije viendo con ira a mi examigo, porque creo que ahora no volveria a ver a Michael con los mismos ojos despues de ese comentario

Michael: Te ha dado alguna noticia desde que se marcho? lo dudo mucho, Kai no es la clase de chico que da explicaciones a alguien y menos a una chica Emily. . .asumelo. . .puede que lo hayas pasado bien con el. . .pero vete haciendote a la idea. . .no todos piensan como tu. . .

Rick: Ya he escuchado suficiente! Michael o abandonas la mesa ahora o no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir. . .

Agradecia que Rick me apoyara, creo que Michael no se habia pasado un poco, esta vez habia sido demasiado. . .yo hechaba tanto de menos a Kai. . .Queria que volviese. . .no me habia dado noticias. . .

Michael se levanto despues de otro comentario grosero pero ahora hacia Rick, y yo me quede mas hundida

Jacob aun no habia bajado, me preguntaba que le pasaria ultimamente, siempre estaba junto a nosotros a las horas de comer

Rick: No se te ocurra hacer caso a los comentarios del que llamamos "Michael"

Emily: pero tiene razon. . .no se de Kai. . .no me ha dado noticias

Eddy y Steve agacharon sus cabezas, parecia que no querian seguir hablando tampoco del tema

Emily: Oir, le ha pasado algo a Jacob? estos dias esta muy extraño, no?

Steve: Echara de menos su casa, supongo. . .

Eddy: Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, ultimamente esta algo raro

Pudimos ver entrar al chico por la puerta, tenia dibujada una sonrisa en la cara, pero no sabia si seria real o ficticia, no os ha pasado nunca que sonreis pero lo unico que quereis es llorar? En algunas circunstancias las personas ante el dolor actuamos asi, porque de nada vale hundirse, siempre habra un dia nuevo espreandote aunque lo veas muy lejano. . .

Jacob se sento alado mia

Emily: Pareces contento hoy, eh?

Jacob: He hablado con Judy y en un par de semanas ire a Miami!- dijo con alegria

Emily: Irte? Porque? No estas agusto aqui?

Jacob: Como no voy estar bien aqui. . .- dijo sonriendo de nuevo- pero necesito ver a mi chica. . .llevo tiempo fuera y ya que tenemos unos dias libres. . .tu en que los emplearas pelirroja?

Emily: Ummm. . .no lo tengo decidido la verdad. . .me quedare aqui supongo- porque todo el mundo me llamaba pelirroja, vale soy pelirroja pero asi tambien me llama Kai!

Rick: Yo creo que tambien ire unos dias a casa- Steve y Eddy parecia que pensaban igual

Jacob: donde esta Max?

Emily: Je, seguro que esperando enfrentarse a la chica de pelo azul. . .

El resto de la mesa: Chica de pelo azul? Que nos hemos perdido?

Emily: Es una amiga de el. . .fueron los que rompieron el cristal del pasillo ayer y me interrumpieron el sueño

Steve: De eso no dijeron nada por los pasillos

Emily: Seguro que se extendio parte de la historia, en un mensaje siempre se pierde informacion si pasa por diversos canales. . .

Parecia que no tenaian ganas de escuchar mi argumento cientifico. pero despues de ver a Max entrar acompañado de aquella chica tampoco me intereso mucho hablar, solo queria ver lo que hacian. . .se nos hacia raro ver a Max con una chica. . .el era el mas pequeño del equipo principal

Jacob: Esa es la chica? Que guapa, no?- porque me sentia molesta

Steve: Llama la atencion

Rick: Quien lo diria de Max. . .- sonrio como un hermano mayor de Max se tratase

Emily: Es muy creida!

Los demas ignoraron mi comentario y al rato Max y Mariam se acercaron a junto nuestra

Max: Hola chicos! Vamos a otra mesa porque aqui no entramos. . .querran ver nuestro combate despues, eh?

Rick: Sera divertido

Emily: No negare que estoy interesada- dije echandome hacia atras en mi silla

Mariam: Hola a todos!- luego me miro a mi- Hola Emily!- le torci la cara

Max: Ella es Mariam, es una amiga mia y ha venido a enfrentarse conmigo, os gustaria ver nuestro combate?

Mariam: Con publico es mejor- seguia sonriendo

Emily: por supuesto- dije con ironia

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia una mesa vacia

Jacob: Eso debe estar interesante. . .pero yo tengo que probar el nuevo blade que Judy ha diseñado

Emily: Que te "hemos" diseñado- dije molesta

Jacob: Lo se Emily no debi quitarte el merito, lo siento- me sonrio como si nada

Steve: No te cae demasiado bien esa chica Emily?

Emily: no me gusta su aptitud, se que algo traman

Eddy: traman? yo veo que se lleva muy bien con Max

Steve: Demasiado bien- se rio

Emily: El grupo de esa chica sabe demasiadas cosas sobre los Bladebreakers. . .- dije con rabia

Jacob: Ahora entiendo. . .asi que es eso . ..te molesta que sepa mas cosas que tu sobre ellos. . .ademas sobre todo de Kai, no me equivoco?

Emily: Como puedes decirme algo semejante!

Jacob se rio un poco de mi, pero se que no lo hizo a mala fe

Mariam parecia astuta, era guapa, fuerte (domiaba bastante bien su blade por lo que habia visto), pero no creo que conociera demasiado a Kai, si tan bien se llevaba con Max. . .es porque realmente no conocia a Kai. . .una vez que lo ves no puedes dejar de pensar en el, intentar verlo lo mas cerca de ti, intentar obtener alguna de sus palabras, tienes que tomar la iniciativa. . .y no es facil.. .bueno a que viene que piense esto. . .Emily tienes que confiar mas en ti. . .porque estoy hablando conmigo misma. . .ahora estoy empezando a entender a Mariah. . .como haria para estar tanto tiempo alejada de Ray. . .se comeria la cabeza como yo?. . .recuerdo cuando me pregunto por Salima. . .

Despues de desayunar fui a mi cuarto a coger el ordenador. . .aun estaba pensando en las palabras de Michael. . .pero queria ir a ver el combate entre los nuevos tortolitos del centro, no me podia creer que Max se llevara asi de bien con una chica. . .

Judy hoy tenia que hablar con el resto del grupo al que no le habia dado el beyblade nuevo, el mio era algo personal asi que poco me faltaba. . .camine hasta la entrada donde pude ver a mi compañero rubio y su acompañante peliazul

Mariam: Teneis muchos lujos por aqui, Max. . .

Max: Bueno- se tocaba la cabeza- es uno de los mejores centros del mundo. . .

Mariam: No me importaria quedarme un poco por aqui, pero Ozuma se enfadaria. . .

Emily: Ozuma?

Mariam: Ah, eres tu- le volvi a torcer la cara

Max: Porque los demas no vienen?

Emily: Estan probando el nuevo Beyblade, a mi me interesa recoger los datos de esta pelea

Mariam: Pareces una de aquellos cientificos locos. . .

Emily: Eh? Que me has llamado?

Max: Se refiere a unos de nuestros rivales en el pasado. . .no s elo tomes a mal Emily, tu eres muy inteligente. . .

Salimos del centro, Mariam dijo que queria estar en un espacio abierto. . .Michael me miro al salir de alli, estaba jugando con su pelota de beisbol

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Recorri la zona despues de comer algo, me enfrente a algunq ue otro creido que creia poder derrotarme sin exito y me entro curiosidad por ver la casa de Phillip, er bastante grande aunque las de mi familia no tenian que envidiarle. . .ya habian pasado una horas y estaba anocheciendo cuando alguien me tiro de mi mochila

Mykaela: Has reconsiderado lo que te dijo Phillip?

Kai: No pienso quedarme a dormir aqui. . .y tu que haces fuera?

Mykaela: Estoy esperandolo, tiene clase de musica. . .sale al rato que veremos un partido en la television

No me interesaban tantos detalles. . .

Mykaela: Si quieres que te diga la verdad no creo que puedas vencer a Phillip

Me rei

Mykaela: no entiendes su poder y tampoco lo entenderas nunca. . .eres sobervio Kai y eso no te ayudara

Me acaba de llamar sobervio?Esto era el colmo. . .

Mykaela: Phillip es demasiado bueno tocando. . .ira a una escuela especializada en breve. . .puede llegar a ser un genio

Kai: Porque me cuentas esto?

Mykaela: por nada. . .deberias irte sino quieres quedarte por aqui, a nadie de por aqui le gustan los fisgones

Kai: Hare lo que me de la gana- dije dandole la espalda y recorriedno el recinto para ver la casa desde todos sus angulos

Mykaela seguia esperando cerca de la puerta mientras yo pude escuchar a Phillip, pero esta vez tocaba el piano, puede que fuese verdad que fuera un genio, pero yo lo era con el Beyblade

Volvi a caminar por otra parte de aquella ciudad que no habia visto, hasta que algo hizo despertar mis sentidos, me aleje lo suficiente para esquivarlo, un balon de futbol

Chico: Lo siento. . .perdona casi te damos, podrias pasarmela?

Ignore el comentario del chico

Chico: Eh? Podrias pasarnosla. . .- dijo un poco incomodado por mi aptitud

Segui a lo mio caminando, fijandome en las costumbres de la gente, era tan diferente la forma de actuar de un pais a otro, yo me habia criado entre Rusia y Japon y me gustaba conocer otras cosas de otros paises, conocia bastantes idiomas, es lo que tiene que te eduquen como un arma,asi como defensa personal, actuar con frialdad y no mostrar sentimientos. . .pero ahora me parecian lejanos aquellos momentos. . . y eso me hizo sentirme feliz por unos segundos

Comenzo a llover e intente ampararme un poco, era bastante intensa. . .pero era bastante complicado. ..comence a pensar en Emily. . .ella estaria en el centro entrenando o trabajando en algo. . .espero que Troubles no le causara demasiados problemas. . .ya la echaba de menos? porque nos acostumbramos tan rapido a las cosas buenas?

Iba distraido y choque con alguien

Chico: Tu otra vez?

Kai: El de la pelota de futbol?

Chico: El mismo! Refugiate, dicen que la tormenta durara horas. . .

Kai: Tanto?

Chico: Si. ..oye eres extranjero, no? Tienes donde quedarte?

Kai: Me las arreglare, en alguna posada. . .

Chico: Aqui somos hospitalarios. . .me suena tu cara y no se de que. . .puedes quedarte un rato en mi casa mientras llueve,a lo mejor amaina algo. . .

Kai: Aqui todos ofreceis vuestra casa a desconocidos?

Chico: Solo pretendo ayudar. . .pero bueno. . .- dijo jugando con la pelota de futbol en las manos

Kai: Aceptare la invitacion pero solo un rato. . .no creo quedure tanto la tormenta, ademas mañana tengo que hacer algo temprano- lo segui hasta un pequeño edificio bastante humilde

Chico: Mi nombre es Adan!- dijomientras abria la puerta

Kai: . . .Kai- dije por obligacion mas bien

Adan me ofrecio algo de comer que habia preparado el mismo, mientras yo veia el salon de aquella pequeña casa, me sente en un sofa como aquel chico moreno de ojos castaños, mientras ponia el partido de futbol que estarian mirando Phillip y Mikaela supongo

No me hizo demasiadas preguntas porque creo que veia que no me hacian demasiada gracia, pero no parecia alguien curioso de todas maneras, parecia buena gente a mi parecer, aunque no me gustaba llevar por las apariencias. . .cogi un pequeño torzo de pan, la verdad aquel chico sabia cocinar. . .bastante mejor de lo que solia hacer yo. . .cuando no me quedaba otra claro. . .estes ultimos años despues de romper la relacion con mi abuelo. . .habian sido bastantes duros, solo Tyson me habia acogido un tiempo en su casa aunque no me gustaba que la gente se encargara de mi. . .por eso en el ultimo torneo estuve mas a lo mio, ademas de formar parte del grupo de Tala, que representaba a Rusia

Adan: puedes quedarte en el sofa, a mi hermana no creo que le moeste- dijo cogiendo los platos y camino hacia la cocina que estaba alado de la entrada, solo podia ver un cuarto de baño y dos puertas al otro lado del salon

Cerre los ojos por un momento para escuchar el ruido de la lluvia que venia de fuera, me pregunto si en New York lloveria, aunque cuando me fui estaba soleado. . .hasta que alguien abrio la puerta de la casa

Adan: Hermana! Vienes empapada! Se puede saber donde estabas? sabes que avisaron de la tormenta desde hace unos dias. . .

Mykaela: Tranquilo. ..no me ha pasado nada, una ducha y punto. . .- no podia ser, era la hermana de Alan?, es decir, estaba en la casa de Mykaela?

Adan: Sabes que no deberias andar con Phillip! El se ira, y aunque no lo hiciese, sus padres no lo aceptarian. . .el no renunciara a sus sueños. . .por. . .

Mykaela: Callate!- dijo dandole un portazo a la puerta del baño tras meterse en el sin nisiquiera verme, ya que estaba medio tumbado en el sofa mas grande que estaba de espaldas a la puerta

Adan: Ah! Otra cosa. . .tenemos invitado. . .intenta ser amable, hemana!- dijo molesto y preocupado a la vez por su hermana pequeña, luego se acerco a mi con un paño en las manos, estaba fregando los platos antes de la escena- perdona nuestra aptitud, estamos algo nerviosos ultimamente. . .mi hermana. . .tu sientete como en casa

Kai: Conozco a tu hermana. . .- dije sin ocultarle lo que en unos minutos seria evidente

Adan: Como?

Kai: La vi hoy cerca del aeropuerto. . .

Adan: La has visto actuar? siempre metiendose en lios para ayudarlo. . .no tiene remedio. . .-dijo volviendo a la cocina

Por lo que veia Mykaela era una mujer pasional y tambien creo que eso no le gustaba a su hermano, asi que le ponian trabas a la relacion de ella con Phillip. . .ahora entiendo porque lo esperaba fuera de su casa. . .

Mykaela salio del baño con dos toallas, una cubria su cuerpo mientras la otra recogia sus cabellos chocolate, camino hacia su habitacion hasta que me vio. . .

Mykaela: Tu?- dijo entre sorprendida y molesta, tapandose mas con la toalla como algo instintivo

Kai: No sabia que era tu casa.. . me voy ahora mismo. .. ya he escuchado demasiadas cosas. . .

Adan: Kai, no es necesario que te vayas! eres mi invitado

me levante y camine hacia la puerta

Mykaela: puede que no em haga gracia que estes demasiado cerca mia pero menos que salgas con la tormenta que se viene encima, hare un esfuerzo de mi parte, ya he tenido demasiado. . .- dijo entrando en su cuarto

Adan: Quedate! ninguno de los dos nos perdonariamos que te ocurriera algo, se acerca un tornado, comprendes?

Volvi al sofa molesto, ya no me hizo demasiada gracia entrar alli pero menos saber que era la casa de aquella chica. . .como siguiera esta tormenta mañana no podriamos jugar, al menos al aire libre. . .tendria que suspenderse?

Me tumbe en el sofa echandome por encima una pequeña manta que Phillip me habia dejado. . .

Por la noche alquien me desperto, golpeandome un brazo

Mykaela: Oye. . .oye.. .

Kai: Que pasa!-dije incorporandome y alejandome de aquella chica

Mykaela: Te puedo pedir un favor?

Kai: Me despiertas para decirme eso?

Mykaela: Te he acogido en mi casa, podrias ser un poco mas amable?

Kai: No sabia que vivias aqui- hice enfasis en la ultima palabra

Mykaela: Es sobre Phillip, quiero que le ganes!

Kai: Eso hare, pero no porque me lo pidas tu!- cada vez me molestaba mas aquella chica

Mykaela: no podras ganarle sino te ayudo. . .

Me rei, que se creia, que era la primera vez que jugaba?

Mykaela: Tu conoces los 7 pecados capitales?son del cristianismo. . .

Kai: conozco algo sobre ellos. ..

Mykaela: te refrescare la memoria- no podia verla y no me sentia agusto, aquella chica era la clase de mujer que a mi no me gustaba, demasiado descarada, de esas que creen que con su fisico pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, aunque no creo que quisiera insinuarme, su naturaleza la delataba, habia estado caminando aquella tarde y no habia visto a ninguna chica como ella, se creia una diosa. . .

Kai: No quiero escuchar historias- dije buscando el interruptor de la luz

Mykaela: lujuria. . .sabes lo que es no?- dijo bajandose la tira de su camison, ante mi mirada de "vas a seguir con tus tonterias"

Kai: Creo que te estas equivocando conmigo

Mykaela: No quiero nada contigo tonto. . .a mi solo me interesa Phillip, los japoneses sois todos asi de anticuados? crees que por guiñarte un ojo quiero algocontigo- sspiro de aburrimiento- me dejas explicarte lo que quiero que hagas?

Kai: No voy a ayudarte. . .

Mykaela: Los dos saldremos ganando Kai. . .- luego volvio a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba a mi lado-pereza. . .-dijo bostezando- gula- hizo un gesto con la boza como si comiese algo- ira. . .- puso cara de enfadada y me golpeo un brazo levemente-envidia. . .- me puso mala cara-avaricia. . .- hizo un gesto cogiendo su cojin y no soltandolo- y la cobervia- por primera vez no hizo un gesto- me llamo Phillip y soy mejor que nadie. . .

Kai: Has acabado ya? Quiero dormir, si no es mucha molestia. . .- dije de forma cansina

Mykaela: Aun no lo entiendes?, Phillip domina la sobervia. . .hay otros seis bladers como el en el mundo que dominan un pecado capital. . .se alimentan de su contrincante. .. tu eres una persona sobervia. . .no ganaras, Kai!

Kai: me despiertas para decirme que estoy pecando o algo asi?

Mykaela: Phillip se alimentara del poder de tu alma. . .vosostros jugais con esas tal bestias bit. . .he conocido algunas. . .pero esto es diferente Kai. . .es algo oculto. . .misterioso. . .no tiene otra forma. . .son sombras que adoptan la forma de sus rivales. . .no tienes oportunidad

Kai: Para que me cuentas todo esto. . .no quieres que gane tu novio?

Mykaela: Lo he visto ganar siempre desde hace años. . .quiero que eso cambie. . .muchos de ellos conocian su poder o se enfrantaron a el en varias ocaciones. . .

Kai: La verdad no es esa

Mykaela se levanto molesta

Mykaela: Si le ganas. . .puede que no se vaya! se desilusionara y puede que quiera quedarse conmigo. . .- dijo casi entre lagrimas cerrando la puerta de su habitacion. . .

Yo no entendia como me habai podido meter en todo esto. . .como aquella chica me pedia que venciese a su supuesto novio. . .me contaba la historia de los 7 pecados capitales. . .la toemente continuaba acercandose. . .notaba el sonido del viento. . .me pesaban los ojos. . .bostece y apague la luz. . .despues me tape de nuevo y me quede dormido. . .que dolor de cabeza!


	48. Soberbia

Hola! Aqui la continuacion del fic, el primer pecado capital, encontre bastante informacion para escribir sobre el en wikipedia

Espero que os guste este capitulo, que traera recuerdos a Kai de lo que un dia fue,sera capaz de vencerse a si mismo?

En los siguientes capitulos hablare sobre Ray y Tyson tambien

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y a los que me lo comentan sobre todo a toaneo07, MC, tanny tanny y arucard524

**CAP 48: SOBERBIA**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Caminamos un buen rato, Max y Mariam hablaban no se de que cosas y sonreian. . .y yo no sabia nada de Kai. . .porque no me habia dicho que polo menos habia llegado bien, habian pasado unos dias y nada. . .bueno centremonos en hoy. . .me vendra bien conocer algo sobre los ataques de Mariam. . .me sentia que sobraba alli. . .escuchaba los coches de fondo pasar

Max: Porque no querias enfrentarte conmigo en el centro?- le pregunto a mariam

Mariam: Prefiero los espacios grandes al aire libre, lo sabes Max

Max: Conozco un lugar donde poder jugar, antes iba alli con Alan, un amigo mio

Ya estaba Max dandole vueltas a Alan, no aprendia.. .Alan nos habia engañado aunque parecia que Max habia pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle

Emily: Max! Oye Max!

Max: Si?- era la primera vez que me miraba en varios minutos parecia que simplemente estaba al margen

Emily: Queda mucho?- ya estaba cansada de escucharlos hablar, queria ponerme a trabajar. . .obtener datos de Mariam

Max: Ya llegamos. . .solo queda girar aquella esquina,es una especie de campo abandonado

Emily: Perfecto- dije con ironia

Tenia el ordenador encendido desde hacia unos minutos. . .cuando Kai daria señales? espero que no se le hubiera olvidado mi correo electronico. . .me estaba enfadando con el. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No se como me habia metido en esta situacion pero el tornado se habia acercado mas de lo previsto, no lo suficiente para desalojar la zona, pero si para mantenernos en casa, y salir para unicamente una urgencia, la lluvia era fuerte, el viento que decir, parecia que el Dragoon de Tyson estuviera en cada una de las calles de aquella ciudad. . .

ya habian pasado varios dias, Phillip habia cancelado nuestro combate hasta que el tiempo cambiara y volviera de no se donde. . .segun Mikaela que me lo habia contado cuando me preparaba a salir en medio de la tormente, me daba igual el tiempo si habia quedado para una batalla, podeis llamarme temerario. . .pero la palabra es algo de lo que mas me importa. . .queria comunicarme con Emily desde entonces pero. . .hasta hoy que comenzaba a alejarse la tormenta no volvimos a estar conectados con el mundo exterior. . .

Pude ver mas gente por la calle, me habia despertado antes que los dueños de aquella pequeña casa, el sofa no era demasiado comodo, no me agradaba estar cerca de Mykaela, vuelvo a destacar que no me gusta su actitud

Sali afuera,al fin pude respirar otro tipo de aire, aun llovia pero bastante menos que entonces. . .le habia preguntado a Adan donde habia un cyber. . .estaba a dos calles.. . cuando entre vi alrededor de 10 ordenadores puestos en fila, 5 en un lado y 5 al otro, es decir cuando me sente tenia a alguien enfrente conectado en otro ordenador

Una vez que pude comenzar a utilizarlo, fui rapido a conectarme, solo recordar el correo electronico. . .en fin. . .cosas de emily .. .lo unico que me interesaba era poder hablar con ella,me daba igual el nombre, me preguntaba si estaria conectada ahora, pero nada mas meterme, estaba online

Comence a escribir

Kai: Hola

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Max y Mariam estaban poniendo distancia y cogiendo sus lanzadores, mientras tanto yo me estaba sentando en una especie de gradas, hechas de cemento. . .cuando un sonido hizo que casi me cayera el ordenador de las manos, no podia ser. . . habia visto el nombre de kai en verde, estaba conectado

Kai: Hola

Emily: Como no me has dado noticias antes! me tenias preocupada!

Kai: Cosas del tiempo. . .no tenia manera de darte noticias hasta ahora

Emily: Que se supone que estas haciendo ahora

Kai: Hablar contigo

Emily: Eso no. . .te has enfrentado a alguien interesante?

Kai: Espero hacerlo hoy, conoces alguna cosa sobre algo parecido a bestias bit pero relacionadas con los 7 pecados capitales?

Emily: Eh? con que te has encontrado Kai?

Kai: Ya te contare. . .responde a la pregunta

Emily: Bueno habia leido algo en alguna revita del beyblade, gente decia que se habian enfrenatado a blades sin bestias bit pero que actuaban como tal, se alimentaban dependiendo de las caracteristicas de cada uno. . .es lo que decia. . .nose nada mas en concreto

Kai: sabia que acertaria preguntandote a ti

Emily: Me echas de menos?- me podia imaginar su cara de circunstancia

Kai: Si

Emily: Mucho?

Kai: Emily. . .

Me di cuenta de que dos personas estaban detras de mi, observando lo que escribia y despues de darme cuenta de que tanto Max como Mariam habian desaparecido de mi campo visual. . .eran ellos

Max: Mandale saludos

Mariam: Asi que es cierto. . .teneis algo- dijo riendose- te echo de menos kai- dijo poniendo voz de tonta

Emily: Es una conversacion privada- dije levantandome y cerrando un poco mi portatil

Max: No te enfades. . .te necesitamos para que grabes el combate, yo quiero saber como mejorar mis ultimas jugadas

Mire hacia la chica de pelo azul que se encogio de hombros, vi de nuevo a Max y se le ilumino la cara viendo a alguien que estaba detras mia

Max: Alan!- grito corriendo hacia el y se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años! ya habiamos tenido noticias de ese chico y poco agradables por cierto

Mariam: Veo que Max tiene muchos amigos aqui en EEUU- estaba hablando conmigo?

Emily: Perdona Mariam, voy a terminar de hablar con Kai y grabare vuestro combate. . .- intente ser lo mas amable que pude

Abri de nuevo el portatil y pude leer lo ultimo que me escribio kai

Kai: estas ahi?

**(Narrado por Kai)**

No se habia cortado pero no me hablaba, que estaba pasando alli! me puse nervioso, pude ver que podia utilizar una camara aunque parecia bastante antigua, asi que la active y espere a que ella aceptara bastante tarde, preferia hablar asi con ella, escuchar su voz en ves de escribir, pude ver una especie de campo al otro lado

Kai: Emily? que se supone que hacias?

Emily: estaba hablando con Max y Mariam, la conoces tambien, no?- Mariam aparecio a lo lejos en la pantalla y pude ver a mi chica enfadada

Kai: Que esta haciendo alli?- dije algo molesto

Emily: puede que tengas visita pronto, un tal Dunga vino por aqui hace unos dias buscandote

Kai: Dunga? Bueno. . .estara bien medir fuerzas

Emily: Kai. . .- Note su voz preocupada

Kai: No te preocupes, no durara mucho, he mejorado desde nuestro ultimo encuentro. . .

Alguien toco mi hombro

Mykaela: Adan me dijo que estarias aqui, porque tanto interes por. . .ahhhh- dijo riendose

Emily: Quien es?- sabia como era y probablemente se estuviese haciendo una idea equivocada

Kai: No es nadie. . .me enfrentare a un amigo de ella en breve- le dije a la pelirroja que pude ver que se tranquilizo un poco pero no del todo, mire a la chica brasileña- Phillip se enfrentara conmigo hoy? ha vuelto?

Mykaela: Asi es. . .- miro a Emily- pero ahora esto me parece muy divertido

Kai: No te metas en mis asuntos- la desafie con la mirada, luego me levante- Emily debo irme, contactare contigo lo antes que pueda

Emily: Kai, cuando sera eso?

Kai: Tranquila!un beso- cerre la conexion

y sali de alli sin ni siquiera ver a aquella chica de piel morena

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Quien era aquella chica! quien era aquella chica! era guapa y parecia descarada! habian pasado unos pocos dias y ya una chica se le habia acercado. . .intentaba tranquilizarme sin exito, recorde cuando mariah me escribio preguntandome por salima, puede que sea solo una amiga. . .pero Kai no tiene muchos amigos y menos amigas!

Mariam: me aburro- la escuche detras de mi, Alan y Max estaban bastante ocupados charlando del nuevo diseño del blade del rubio

Apoye la cabeza en la tapa de mi latop y suspire

Mariam: Te ocurre algo?

Emily: No. . .

Mariam: Mientes fatal lo sabes? te molesta que este tan lejor? porque no se lo impedistes?

Impedirle algo a Kai? me rei internamente, no se le podia impedir algo cuando se le metia en la cabeza, el habia comenzado este viaje solo y no iba a ser yo un obstaculo, habia estado bastantes dias conmigo, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado que solo con desear que estuviese aqui se hubiera hecho realidad

Emily: vais a empezar el combate? si o no?- dije enfadada

Mariam: Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que estuviera con esa chica mientras hablabais, dejame adivinar que es lo que te molesta? era guapa. . .pero supongo que si kai esta contigo sera por algo, no te amargues. . .no servira de nada

Emily: Porque intentas ser amable conmigo? yo no me he portado bien contigo- tenia ganas de llorar aquellas palabras me habian llegado dentro, porque aveces era tan sensible? kai no quiero perderte

Mariam: Las chicas debemos apoyarnos, no somos demasiadas beyluchadoras comparadonos con los chicos, ademas. . .yo tambien me he pillado por alguien. .. disfruta de lo que tienes aqui hasta que os volvais a ver- me puso la mano en el hombro- ahora apunta hacia alli con la camara y quita mi perfil bueno porque te demostrare lo que puedo llegar a hacer- me guiño el ojo y miro hacia Max-Max! no tenemos todo el dia! luego quiero que me acompañes a un par de sitios que no visite la anterior vez!

Max se giro para verla y sonrio

Max: Ahora voy- decia mientras terminaba la conversacion con Alan

Este ultimo se sento alado mia mientras conectaba la camara para grabar el encuentro

Alan: Hola Emily!- dijo intentando ser simpartico cuando sabia que no me caia demasiado bien

Emily: Hola. . .- dije algo cortante

Algo llamo nuestra atencion. .. comenzaron a duo mientras se desafiaban con la mirada 3. . .2 . ..1 . ..LET IT RIP!

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Recorrimos un par de calles, las mismas que hace unos dias para llegar a la casa de estos dos hermanos

Mykaela: No hablas mucho de ella, porque? pense que tal y como eres no te interesaria demasiado nadie

Kai: No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, no te lo vuelvo a repetir!

Mykaela: claro señor hablador- se echo a reir-Phillip llego hoy, me aviso uno de sus amigos, recuerdas lo que te pedi? que lo vencieras? eh? te estoy hablando?

Kai: Lo vencere pero no por ti!

Mykaela: Porque los hombres sois tan competitivos. . .-parecia perdida en sus pensamientos

Cada vez la aguantaba menos, pienso en Emily y no me equivoco en pensar que le estara dando mil vueltas a que apareciera una chica mientras hablaba con ella, ya no era cosa mia, por culpa de Mykaela, Emily estaria enfadada conmigo y asustada porque no era muy segura de si misma, queria centrarme en el combate contra Phillip, deseaba irme de alli, ya llevaba varios dias sin demasiado que hacer, ni siquiera podia entrenar, creo que habia sido un error haber venido aqui primero. . .aunque me interesaba conocer eso de los 7 pecados, seria cierto? supongo que todas mis dudas se disipen en este enfrentamiento

Deje varias veces atras a Mykaela que saludaba a gente que conocia, ella me alcanzaba corriendo y con algun comentario fuera de lugar, llegue a la entrada de la casa de Phillip y mi acompañanate se quedo mas atras, cosas de ella, que no me interesan

Llame al timbre y pregunte por Phillip, al poco rato lo vi salir de la casa apurado, llevaba una cazadora en el brazo, no hacia demasiado frio a pesar de que llovia de vez en cuando, restos del tornado supongo? no habiamos tenido bastante ya!

Phillip se acerco a mi

Phillip: Hola! disculpa haber retrasado esto. . .tenia cosas pendientes y el tiempo tampoco era oportuno, pero para una estrella como tu supongo que no te habra hecho demasiada gracia- luego miro a Mykaela-hola cari

Parecia que me habia perdido algo, ella se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano

Caminamos hasta donde me habia enfrentado la anterior vez con aquellos amigos de ellos, Phillip quito su blade y lanzador de debajo de la chaqueta, no querria que se enteraran en su casa. . .

Kai: Podemos empezar de una vez!- dije poniendome enfrente de el mientras ponia a punto mi lanzador

Phillip: Antes que nada. . .debo avisarte de algo, es mi deber. . .no se si conoces la historia de los 7 pecados. . .

Desvie la mirada, otra vez?

Phillip: Bueno. . .yo domino uno de ellos, SOBERBIA. . .En casi todas las listas de pecados, la soberbia es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados capitales, y de hecho, es también la principal fuente de la que derivan los otros. Es identificado como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros.. . - dijo señalandome con su blade que comenzo a brillar- parece que tu sabes bien lo que es- sonrio

Kai: Me dan igual tus comentarios. . .pienso ganarte de todas formas!

Phillip: cada vez aumentas mas el poder de mi blade- parecia contento

Mykaela: Podeis emepzar de una vez! Phillip termina de una vez! Tenemos que hablar!

Phillip: empecemos entonces. . .3 . . .2 . . .1 . . .LET IT RIP!

Lanze a Dranzer que empezo a correr por el plato hasta situarme en el centro, su blade reboto con el mio

Kai: Tendras que hacerlo mejor si quieres tener una oportunidad!

Phillip: Je, sabes que estoy intentando sacar todo tu poder- una luz brillo y una figura aparecio donde estaba aquel chico

No podia ser! Me estaba viendo a mi mismo? pero mi mirada era diferente, parecia poseido, no podia ser, ahora estaba cambiando, era. . .eso era . ..blackdranzer. . .cuando lo dominaba. . .pude sentir aquella sensacion por mis venas y fue familiar pero un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo. . .no queria volver a sentir aquello. . .nunca!

De mi campo visual habia desaparecido tanto Phillip como Mykaela, solo veia nuestros blades

Kai (oscuro): Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kai. . .pense que te habias olvidado de mi? pero como si soy una parte tuya- comenzo a reirse de mi

Kai: Basta! Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, no quiero volver a verte, ese no soy yo!

Kai(oscuro): Me encana ver como te engañas, acaso la gente no te conocio tal y como soy yo? esa es tu verdadera esencia, cuando lo admitas volveremos a ser uno y seremos invencibles, porque no admites que tienes la tentacion de coger el bit de blackdranzer, nunca te deshicistes de el, en el bolsillo interior de tu mochila, esta ahi, verdad? le dijistes a todos que lo habias destruido pero no es asi. . .porque Kai?

Kai: Callate! callate! Desaparece de mi vista!- hice girar mi blade y golpee el de Phillip pero el Kai oscuro se hizo mas visible todavia

Kai (oscuro): ves a lo que has llegado por querer vencer a Tyson? tu deseo de ser el mejor, jamas cambiaras Kai, puedes intentar ignorarme, guardarme en un pequeño rincon de tu cabeza. . .pero asi eres en realidad

Kai: Mientes! Solo has sido una equivocacion! tu solo surgistes cuando hice caso a mi abuelo, cuando senti el poder de BlackDranzer, la tentacion fue demasiado grande, si quiero ser el mejor, pero no a costa de los demas- sentia un sabor amargo en mi garganta, era escalofriante verme a mi mismo asi, pude imaginar al resto de la gente que me vio en aquel momento de mi vida, era un mostruo, era eso, un mounstruo

Kai (oscuro): Si, claro! Sabes cual es la sensacion de tener varias bestias bit bajo tu poder, no solo un viejo fenix. . .las bestias bit de todos los equipos. . .hemos conocido a mas gente Kai. . .podremos hacernos todavia mas fuerte que antes. . .lo entiendes? tener el mundo bajo nuestros pies, Tyson sera una vieja meta ya que lo vencerias en un momento, solo coge a BlackDranzer. . .

Recorde aquel momento de poder, nadie podia hacerme frente entonces, ni siquiera Tyson. . .pero. . .nuestras bestias bit juntas, Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel y Driger habian vencido a aquel poder oscuro. . .eres un perdedor, lo sabias?

Kai (oscuro): yo un perdedor? entonces tu lo eres- se rio- siempre has querido ser el mejor, no te importaron tus amigos, toda la gente que conocistes, solo quieres ser el mejor beyluchador, no tener rival! y lo conseguistes durante poco tiempo

Kai: Mientes! perdistes contra todos nosotros!

Kai (oscuro): todos? solo existimos tu y yo!

Kai: No! Te equivocas!- golpee el suelo con mi pie izquierdo- Dranzer! golpealo!- pero no paso realmente gran cosa, sentia a Dranzer lejos! tendria razon que yo era realmente asi? no, me negaba a creerlo, pense en mis amigos, ellos eran parte de lo que era hoy en dia, Tyson! puede que mi meta de vencerte me ciegue aveces pero no lo haria de forma injusta, cuando nos enfrentemos quiero estar en las mismas condiciones como en el ultimo campeonato mundial

Note un golpe en el pecho

Kai (oscuro): ves? soy mas fuerte que lo que eres ahora, la soberbia es el unico camino para poder vencer a ese perdedor de tu amigo, campeon mundial? si quisieras podrias vencerlo, si quisieras, claro!

Kai: No escuches mis pensamientos! No te lo permito!- me estaba golpeando fuertemente, sentia dolor en todo mi cuerpo, brazos, piernas, estomago, pecho y sobre todo la cabeza, sabia que queria apoderarse de mi mente

El blade de Phillip era de color transparente, solo se veia la base entre gris y blanco, pero en su interior una luz negra brillaba

Kai: Max siempre ha estado animandonos a todos, puede que sea el mas pequeño, pero siempre da lo maximo, su defensa no esta nada mal, es fiel a su estilo, cree en nuestra amistad. . .Ray es el mas tranquilo, pero demostro ser poderoso en nuestro ultimo combate, siempre me parecio el mas sensato, el mas maduro despues que yo, siempre me animaba y recuerdo cuando fuimos un equipo y nos enfrentamos a Gordo y Zeo; ellos se esforzaron al maximo para recuperar a Dranzer, ellos tres, Tyson, Max y Ray son mis mejores amigos! siempre han estado ahi! ellos han marcado mi vida convirtiendome en lo que soy!

Kai (oscuro): estas admitiendo que eres un debilucho?

Kai: Si lo dices porque me apoyo de vez en cuando en ellos, pues lo soy, prefiero serlo antes que ser como tu, perdistes contra nosotros cuatro juntos, ellos son lo que realmente soy, no tu! perdedor!

Kai(oscuro): no puede ser!- empezaba a desintegrarse

Kai: hay un poder mas fuerte que. . .la soberbia. . .se llama amistad! puedo ser mas fuerte que tu con mis amigos, sin pasar por encima de nadie, todos somos diferentes pero tenemos fortaleces que nos diferencian a unos de otros, una sola persona no puede vencer a cuatro! siempre sere un bladebreaker! siempre! no importa que estemos separados o en distintos equipos, siempre estaremos juntos!

Estaba sudando, estaba quitando toda mi esencia para mostrarsela a aquella parte de mi, note un brillo a mi alrededor, creo que hasta entonces no habia utilizado la amistad como poder y puede que fuese mas fuerte que la ira, mucho mas! pude ver que se desvanecia

Kai (oscuro): te arrepentiras de esto siempre, nunca venceras a Tyson sin mi, nunca!

Kai: Puede.. . pero lo intentare a mi manera, sin ti!

Escuche un grito y vi que exploto, no podeis imaginaros lo extraño que es verte años atras y desapareciendo, jamas habia sentido algo asi, estos juegos mentales nunca me habian gustado, pero despues de ellos se que seria mas fuerte, me conoceria mejor a mi mismo

Pude ver el ambiente de antes

Phillip: Has vuelto? no es posible, ya te tenia todo el poder envuelto

Mykaela: Phillip!- estaba asustada, pero yo sabia que esto no duraria a partir de ahora y ella supuestamente estaria feliz, no era asi?

Phillip: Ataca! -su blade casi no tenia fuerza, fue un ataque desesperado

Yo respiraba con dificultad y todo mi cuerpo seguia temblando

Kai: Entiendes ahora la verdadera fuerza? yo no me dejo vencer por nada ni por nadie! ni siquiera contra mi mismo!

Phillip: Eres increible!- tenia la cara desencajada

Kai: Dranzer! Liquidalo, ahora!- mi beyblade brillo con mucha intensidad, el era tambien parte de mi como mis amigos, Dranzer era una parte de mi y siempre lo seria, no volveria a abandonarlo!

El blade de Phillip salio despedido desprendiendo fragmentos de el

Kai: Se acabo- me sente en el suelo, realmente me habia quedado sin fuerzas, Dranzer volvio a mi mano

Phillip: No tengo palabras, me has destrozado! debo renunciar a mi poder, no puede ser!

Mykaela se acerco a mi y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero lo hice solo, sin mirarle a la cara

Mykaela: Gracias!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Kai: Ya te he dicho que no lo he hecho por ti! no entiendo porque. . .

Vi a Phillip recogiendo su blade destrozado y cogiendo su bit, tenia la cabeza agachada y se acerco a nosotros

Phillip: No te conte algo. . .una vez que vences a uno de nosotros, su poder sera tuyo hasta que alguien te venza, yo. . .es la primera vez que pierdo, asi que te pertenece- dijo abriendo su mano y vi un bit aparentemente vacio

Kai: No lo quiero!

Phillip: Que?

Kai: No lo quiero! no quiero hacer sentir a nadie mal, como tu me has hecho sentir para intentar vencerme, esa parte de mi se hundio hace tiempo en el hielo, quedatelo tu si quieres!

Phillip: pero que estas diciendo? ahora te pertenece a ti!

Mykaela: Dejalo Phillip! Ya lo has oido!

Kai: Bueno. . .me marcho, tengo que continuar mi viaje

Phillip: quieres enfrentarte al resto de nosotros? creo que lo encontraras interesante, nadie me habia vencido hasta entonces!

Kai: . . .

Phillip: Deberias ir a Argentina, alli se encuentra Barbie, una gran amiga mia!

Mykaela: Amiga tuya!

Phillip no sabia que decirle a la brasileña

Kai: Barbie?- ese no era el nombre de una muñeca? cada vez me parecio mas subrealista

Phillip: En America solo somos tres los que tenemos un blade como el mio, el resto estan el en viejo continente, Europa, Barbie te explicara mejor todo, ella nos conoce a casi todos, es una relaciones publicas

Comence a caminar dejandolos solos, creo que lo primero seria recoger mis cosas de casa de Mykaela y Adan, me sentia feliz conmigo mismo, habia vencido mi pasado y se lo siguiente que tenia que hacer

Llegue a la casa y recogi lo poco que tenia fuera de mi mochila, le conte a Adan que habia vencido a Phillip sin entrar en detalles

Adan: No te volveremos a ver, no?

Kai: Debo continuar mi viaje

Adan: Te deseo suerte

Kai: Gracias

Sali de alli y camine por otras calles, queria alejarme pero no demasiado, antes de ir a Argentina, debia esperar a que alguien me alcanzara, segun me habia dicho Emily, Dunga me estaba buscando y era mejor quitarselo de encima de una vez

Cuando llegue a un sitio más aislado de la gente, abri mi mochila, el bolsillo interno, cogi un bit negro y lo tire al suelo, lo pise no se cuantas veces dejandolo hecho pedazos, liberandome de su carga para siempre, note como me sentia menos pesado, no tenia que preocuparme por caer en su tentacion o porque alguien lo utilizara, era libre, hoy me habia armado de valor suficiente para deshacerme de aquella sombra que me habia perseguido, adios! se que una parte mala de mi habia desaparecido y eso me hacia feliz. . .

Si habia vencido a esto, estaria preparado para cualquier otro de aquellos pecados y por supuesto para vencer a Tyson!

**(En las calles de Brasilia)**

Mykaela: Que piensas hacer ahora Phillip? llevas sin darme noticias desde hace dias, sabia que los primeros no podias comunicarte por el tornado, pero hoy me entere por uno de nuestros conocidos de que habias llegado, ni siquiera podias venir a buscarme?

Phillip: Lo siento Mykaela. . .

Mykaela: Que dices?

Phillip: Me voy a estudiar fuera. . .si quiero triunfar con la musica no puedo quedarme aqui parado, lo siento mucho, es mi sueño. . .me doy cuenta de que no soy un digno beyluchador, no merezco ni siquiera llamarme "beyluchador"

Mykaela: Pero tu. . .y yo. . .no quieres quedarte?- en cualquier momento romperia a llorar- pense que si el te vencia. . .que entonces no querrias irte. . .

Phillip: De donde quitastes eso? estoy algo hundido, pero me ha hecho ver, que si quieres algo de verdad puedes conseguirlo, venciendo tus debilidades .. .aunque discrepo en lo de la amistad, no me importaria conseguir mi sueño a costa de los demas, no se cuanto tiempo echare fuera pero debemos separarnos, en mi vida ya no hay lugar para ti. . .tu debes seguir tu sueño tambien. . .no me guardes rencor, por favor. . .

Mykaela: Tenia razon Adan! Solo. . .- se echo a reir hipocritamente- da igual, sabia que este dia llegaria, no vuelvas por aqui Phillip porque no te gustara volver a verme. . .

Phillip intento acariciar la melena de la chica pero ella fue rapida y lo evito, comenzo a caminar decidida, ese dia olvidaria a aquel chico soberbio, que creia poder vencer cualquier obstaculo haciendo daño a cualquiera, porque realmente algun dia le habia importado? o solo la habia utilizado para conseguir sus fines? trampas como las que habia tendido a gente como Kai? una relacion que pocos conocian y que los padres de el no aceptaban. . .esto es como Romeo y Julieta, los finales felices no ocurren siempre, ella queria cambiar y no ser tan avariciosa, tampoco tenia derecho a mantenerlo alli, eso era lo que le habia intentando decir Kai sin palabras, hoy se prometio a si misma olvidar a Phillip, que con pocas ganas le quiso decir adios Mykaela!

Una persona sobervia puede tener exito durante un determinado tiempo pero el destino final es la soledad, Kai lo conocio muy bien cuando utilizo a BlackDranzer y reaccionó a tiempo para intentar cambiar, pero parecia que el corazón de Phillip estaba demasiado absorvido por aquel pecado capital que representaba, la soberbia!


	49. Examenes Rutinarios Parte I

**CAP 49: EXAMENES RUTINARIOS (PARTE I)**

**(Japón)**

El tricampeón mundial hacía malabarismos con dos mochilas, vestia una sudadera roja y sus pantalones grises, había estado preparando esto desde un par de dias antes, era necesario hacer un parón, pero no solo por él que se dedicaba exclusivamnete a entrenar después de escuchar que volvería a haber un campeonato en menos de un año, eso le emocionaba, era por Hilary. . .últimamente había estado muy preocupada, por ello con la ayuda de Kenny habían preparado todo para un día de picnic

Abuelo: ¿Tyson, hoy no estas entrenando? ¿te ha pasado algo hijo?

Tyson: No, abuelo, no te había dicho que hoy nos tomaríamos un descanso todos, debo buscar a Kenny y luego a Hilary, ¡la verdad ha venido un bonito día!- dijo mirando por la cristalera de la casa

Abuelo: Pues pasarlo bien entonces, a todos os conviene relajaros, llevaís sin descanso desde hace tiempo

Tyson se despidió de su abuelo y salio corriendo casi tirando parte de su comida, la verdad Hilary se había propuesto hacerla, pero a el no le hacía gracia que le quemase la boca todo el tiempo con aquella receta picante de su familia

Camino poco rato, hasta llegar a la casa de Kenny, abajo era cafeteria y pudo escuchar los saludos de los padres de su amigo, había bastante gente y apenas podía distinguirlos

Tyson: Disculpe, ¿donde esta Kenny?. . .tenemos que irnos si queremos encontrar un buen sitio. . .- le pregunto a la madre

Madre de Kenny: ¿No te lo ha contado? esta abajo recogiendo unas bebidas en el almacén

Tyson: ¿Kenny, os esta ayudando hoy?

Padre de Kenny: Hoy el local esta reservado para una exposición, nos ayudará a tener más clientela y Kenny tiene que ayudarnos o no daremos a basto

Tyson: Pero. . .- no pudo seguir hablando con los jefes del local ya que iban y venían de un lado para otro

Ahora que Tyson se fijo, pudo ver las mesas puestas en fila, no como habitualmente, manteneles blancos, copas que habitualmente no utilizaban allí. . .aún era temprano, no podía imaginarse esto terminado, fue curioso y miro para dentro de la cocina y pudo observar a un cocinero que no conocía, ¿sería famoso? que extraño le parecia todo esto. . .

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y corrió hacía la puerta del almacén, ayudando a Kenny con una caja de botellas

Kenny: Gracias Tyson. . .oye. . .- decía subiendo las pocas escaleras que el quedaban con dificultad

Tyson: Si se que no podrás venir, lo entiendo. . .ya me han contado tus padres. . .cancelaremos la ida y ya iremos el siguiente fin de semana. . .

Kenny: No puedes hacer eso Tyson. . .siento no poder ir. . .pero esta Hilary. . .recuerda lo triste que esta. . .- lograron poner la caja en el mostrador

Tyson: Pero Jefe, acabaremos enfadandonos por cualquier cosa, ya nos conoces

Kenny: Haz un esfuerzo Tyson. . .os conoceís desde hace mucho tiempo. . .

Tyson: Por eso lo digo. . .recuerdo cuando le destroce un castillo de arena con cuatro años, que bonito dia aquel- dijo con ironía- metio mi beyblade en su cubo de arena con agua en el patio, Hiro me ayudo a limpiarlo al llegar a casa, no pense que pudiesemos ser amigos entonces. . .

Kenny: Fue por Ozuma, a partir de aquel combate Hilary comenzo a llevarse con nosotros, Tyson

Tyson: Si, Ozuma, me pregunto que será de ese chico. . .

Madre de Kenny: ¡Kenny ayudame con los platos!- dijo enfadada interrumpiendo a los dos amigos

Kenny: Lo siento Tyson. . .

Tyson: No te preocupes Kenny, intenta no esforzarte demasiado, luego te cuento- salió corriendo con las dos mochilas

La casa de Hilary no quedaba muy lejos, y cuando llegó pudo ver a su madre en la entrada, la casa de su amiga era blanca, no como la de él, de madera

Madre de Hilary: ¡Hilary! ¡Hilary! ¡Ya te estan esperando, hija!- dijo mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta

Hilary: ¡Ya voy, mama, ya voy!- dijo mientras aparecía en escena, cargada parecida a Tyson, una mochila bandolera y una cesta en las manos- ¡no volveremos tarde, adios!- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a junto de Tyson

Hilary vestía una camiseta rosa adormanada con un cuello redondeado rojo, unos pantalones rotos vaqueros y las típicas zapatillas que le gustaba usar, blancas y rosas.

Tyson: ¿Te ayudo?

Hilary: No hace falta, puedo yo sola- dijo haciendose la dura- ¿oye, donde esta Kenny? creo que llegaremos. . .

Tyson: El no puede venir, tiene que ayudar en la cafetería. . .- dijo cortando a la pelicastaña

Hilary: Entonces. . .¿solo tú y yo? bueno, pongamonos en marcha- dijo adelantando a su amigo y caminando hacía donde tenian planeado.

No hubo demasiada conversación entonces, ella solo estaba preocupada por si encontrarían un buen sitio, se dirigían a un campo en el que la gente se reunía sobre todo a ver los árboles de cerezo en flor, ahora mismo no era la época pero hacia un día bonito, y el sitio no era demasiado grande, si querían ir a otro tendrían que coger un autobús.

Una sombra los seguía, pero ellos no lo sabían, un chico encapuchado. . .

Ozuma: ¿A donde se dirigirán?, yo que tenía planeado presentarme en su casa. . .bueno será mejor seguirles hasta que se paren en algun lugar menos transitado

Al poco rato llegaron al lugar y algunas familias ya estaban allí

Tyson: A Daichi le encantaria esto, comida, aire libre. . .

Hilary: Estvi un poco con nosotros y se fue, ese Daichi. . . también me pregunto por Kai. . .¿crees que le irá bien?

Tyson: claro, seguro que estará por ahí entrenando o no se. . .como ya no participará en el campeonato. . .

Hilary: De Max es del que más sabemos, polo menos se escribe de vez en cuando con Kenny; Ray escribe también aunque las cartas nos llegan más tarde. . .

Tyson: Lo se, Kai es el más desastre en ese aspecto- dijo entre risas

Lograron encontrar un sitio que les gusto, en nada tenían todo lo necesario puesto, el mantel que Hilary habia traido, y su cesta de la comida, además de tumbarse ambos mirando hacia el cielo, un poco de descanso, parecían tan tranquilos. . .

Hilary: Deberíamos hacer esto más amenudo

Tyson: Estoy de acuerdo. . .

Ambos cerraron los ojos y posiblemente si no hubiese tanta gente por allí se hubieran quedado dormidos

Hilary fue la primera que se levanto perezosamente y se puso a mirar a un par de niños pequeños que corrían por la hierba

Tyson la imitó y también se sento

Tyson: ¿Qué pasa Hilary?

Hilary: Sabes Tyson. . .ya sE lo que quiero estudiar en la universidad, creo que he estado negando lo evidente

Tyson: ¿Qué es?

Hilary: Quiero ser profesora

Tyson: Pobres niños. . .- dijo en bajo, ella le pregunto que habia dicho y él se limito a decir lo primero que pudo- se te dará bien. . .tienes carácter para ello, después de estar con Daichi durante este último año, no creo que tengas un caso más díficil

Hilary: Eso espero

Tyson le comento a Hilary lo poco que sabían del torneo, sus inquietudes, comenzaron a recordar a sus amigos. . .

Hilary: Te has dado cuenta. . .los únicos que siempre estamos juntos, somos Kenny, tú y yo

Tyson: Es cierto, y hoy solo nosotros dos, pero me alegra tenerte a mi lado Hilary

Fue una situacion un poco embarazosa y más cuando un niño se les quedo mirando, la madre de este lo agarró de la mano

Niño: ¡Mamá!

madre: Deja a esos novios tranquilos

Hilary casi se muere de vergüenza, tenía ganas de hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos, Tyson se sintió un poco incomodo también, pero algo les llamo la atención, estaban poniendo un par de micros, parecía que iba a haber karaoke

Tyson: Pense que solo lo ponían cuando florecian los cerezos

Hilary: Debe ser por el buen tiempo

Cuando se dieron cuenta era la hora de comer, Tyson cogió su bolsa para sorpresa de la chica

Hilary: ¿Has traido tu comida? ¿no me ocupaba yo de eso?

Tyson: je je- dijo con nerviosismo- no he traido demasiado

Hilary: Me lo hubieras dicho, tendre que tirar parte de los bocadillos- dijo algo molesta

Tyson: Creo que tendre espacio para alguno- aunque realmente no esperaba comer muchos, recuerda su último dolor de estomago

Hilary veía de reojo a su mejor amigo mientras comía despacio, este comía deprisa casi sin masticar, no iba a perder el tiempo regañandole, ya que era inútil

Tyson: Debí haber traido más- dijo con tristeza cuando comió su 7 sandwich

Hilary: Eres increible, ¿pero como puedes comer tanto?- removió en su cesta y quito un sandwich- ¿ves esto que tengo aqui?- dijo haciendose la interesante

Tyson: ¿No será?

Hilary: ¡Asi es, sin picante! pero como has traido tu "comida". . .ummmm. . .creo que ya debes estar lleno

Tyson: No seas mala, Hilary. . .

Hilary: ¿Lo quieres?- dijo haciendose todavía más interesante

Tyson: Hilary por favor, damelo bella princesa. . .todavía tengo hambre. . .- dijo suplicante

Hilary: No te lo daré- dijo tarareando

Tyson le agarro la mano del sandwich y ella empezo a tirar para liberarse, pero él no se lo permitía, debían ser el punto de mira de la gente de su alrededor

Empezaron a tirar uno y otro, hasta que Tyson cayo encima de ella

Tyson: Lo pille- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a escasos centimetros de la cara de Hilary

Hilary estaba sonrojada, el cuerpo del chico la cubría y notaba su aliento del forcejeo, cuando. . .

Ozuma: Siento interrumpir este momento. . .¡Hola de nuevo!

Tyson: ¡Ozuma! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ozuma se rió

Ozuma: ¿No te dije que nos veríamos pronto para comprobar si eres digno de Dragoon?

Tyson: Sabía que no os quedariaís tranquilos durante mucho tiempo- dijo quitando a Dragoon de su bolsillo

Ozuma: Je, así que no soy el único que desea beybatallar

Hilary: ¡Tyson!

Tyson: No te preocupes Hilary, luego seguiremos con un día tranquilo.

Hilary: Lo dudo mucho. . .- dijo rindiendose, sabía que cuando Tyson beybatallaba se olvidaba de todo lo demás, adiós a su día de paz y tranquilidad

La gente los miraba con interés, Tyson era todavía más conocido desde que se conviritó en tricampeón mundial, y Ozuma se percató de ello también.

Ozuma: Mejor sigueme hasta un lugar más alejado y tranquilo- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr- no quiero que nadie salga herido.

Hilary: ¡Tyson! ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto?- dijo señalando el mantel y las mochilas, ella no recibió respuesta, ya que Tyson corría hacia una colina.

Señora: No te preocupes jovencita, yo te vigilaré las cosas- Hilary no vió más remedio que fiarse de aquella mujer desconocida y su familia; y siguio a los chicos, llego un momento que penso que los habia perdido de vista, pero los encontró detrás de unos grandes arbustos.

Hilary: ¡Tyson! ¡¿podiaís esperarme al menos?

Ozuma: ¿Listo, Tyson?, tengo todavía más ganas de enfrentarme a ti, después de que ganarás el último torneo mundial.

Tyson: Todos dicen eso, pero como puedes imaginar, no será fácil, no señor- sonrió.

3. . .2 . . .1 . . .LET IT RIP!

Lanzaron sus blades para golpearse mutuamente en el aire, parecia que el viento cortaba, Hilary se echó un poco hacia atrás, los beyblades comenzaron a hacer círculos mientras cortaban parte de cesped del suelo, quizá así se moverían mejor, se golpeaban duramente, ninguno cedía.

Ozuma: ¿Sabes cúal es nuestra misión, verdad? proteger las cuatro bestias-bit sagradas, tus amigos también están a prueba de nuevo

Tyson: ¿Me estas intentando decir que todo tu equipo esta enfrentandose a Max, Ray y Kai? ¿Porque ahora?

Ozuma: Muy sencillo, a partir de ahora las cosas comenzarán a cambiar Tyson, ¿creés que podrás estar toda tu vida jugando a Beyblade? Quiza 2 años más, pero luego tendrás que dejarlo como pasatiempo. . .sería así de sencillo si fueses un beyluchador con una bestia-bit normal, pero vuestras bestias-bit sagradas os han elegido a vosotros 4 para que los defendaís, a cambio también ellos os conceden protección. . .¡no podeís bajar la guardia ni un momento!

Tyson: ¿Sabes que pareces poseído?- quiso quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque sabía que Ozuma estaba en lo cierto

Ozuma: Siempre te lo has tomado como un juego Tyson y es nuestra responsabilidad que el mundo este en equilibrio, si Dragoon y los demás caen en malas manos. . .- miro hacia el suelo frustrado, sus beyblades seguian sin ceder un centímetro

Tyson: ¡Se a lo que te refieres! ¿Pero no os hemos demostrado en varias ocasiones que podemos defendernos solos?

Ozuma: ¡Cada vez más, los Bladebreakers estaís más distantes!- grito- ¡Flash Leopard demuestrale lo que hemos mejorado!- hizo una de sus últimas jugadas, haciendo tambalear el blade de color gris

Tyson: ¡Los bladebreakers siempre estaremos unidos, aunque nos separe la distancia, todos somos buenos amigos, y lo sabes!

Ozuma: ¿Por eso Kai, esta intentando mejorar para vencerte?- os hemos estado siguiendo incluso fuera de Japón.

Tyson: ¡¿Porque no podemos llevarnos bien, Ozuma?

Ozuma: Nos llevamos bien Tyson-sonrió antes de ponerse serio- pero nuestra misión esta por encima de nuestros asuntos personales

Tyson: Nuestra mision, nuestra mision. . .- dijo imitandolo- podías cambiar el discurso Ozuma- se rió mientras se intentaba concentrar, había mejorado mucho este último año y aún lo seguía haciendo.

Hilary: ¡Vamos Tyson!¡Dragoon es más fuerte, puedes hacerlo!- desde que descubrió las bestias-bit se había involucrado con aquel juego, aunque no participase directamente.

Tyson recordo algunos de sus mejores combates, los últimos meses de entrenamiento que supervisó Kenny, si Kai estaba mejorando el también tenía que hacerlo, debía demostrar quien era el mejor por mucho que pasará el tiempo, aunque no negaría que este combate le emocionaba, al igual que otro encuentro con Kai, (¿ese "cascarrabias" estará por ahí pensando que puede vencerme?) penso

Tyson dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su cara, a su alrededor varias hojas se movían por el viento que desprendía su beyblade, al igual que la fuerza de su adversario, varias hojas le evitaban mantener la mirada fija en su blade, pero aprovecharía eso

Tyson: Has mejorado Ozuma- sonrió de nuevo- ¡pero no sera suficiente!

Ozuma: ¡Qué estas diciendo!- estaba arrastrando a Dragoon dejando un surco en el suelo trás sus blades

Tyson: ¡Adelante Dragoon! ¡Tormenta Galáctica! (Galaxy Storm)

Un enorme tornado emergió desde el blade de Tyson, hizo que la gorra de este saliera despedida, Hilary pudo cogerla mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, la tormenta iba en aumento, logro resguardarse detras del árbol más cercano mientras gritaba.

Ozuma: ¿Qué demonios es esto?- sus brazos comenzaban a recibir arañazos del viento

Tyson: Es mi ataque Tormenta mejorado, he incrementado su poder, ¡Dragoon! ¡Es hora de acabar con esto!¡Ataca!

Ozuma intento bloquear el impacto del viento con sus brazos, pero seguía retrocediendo

Ozuma:¡ Falsh Leopard, Ataca!

Fueron momentos intensos, no lograban ver ninguno nada, Tyson cayó hacía atrás y no pudo ver lo que pasaba, se incorporó ante la intensa luz que destellaba el lugar, escucho un chillido de Hilary, fue lo último que escucho antes de caer rendido al suelo, había sido golpeado por una rama en la espalda

La luz comenzo a difuminarse y los ojos de Hilary y Ozuma comenzaron a adecuarse a la luz de antes, la chica corrió a junto de su amigo que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Hilary: ¡Tyson! ¡Tyson! ¡Me estas escuchando, Tyson!- gritaba mientras tiraba de la sudadera roja del chico.

Ozuma: ¡No puede ser!- dijo desde el otro lado del recinto, aún sin saber bien lo que le había pasado al chico de pelo azul- su blade negro había caido después de dejar de girar alado de sus pies, el blade de Tyson todavía seguía girando, aunque con bastante menos intensidad que al comienzo.

Ozuma cogió su blade y al fin se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba, corrió hacia los otros chicos.

Ozuma: ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo preocupado, agachandose un poco

Hilary: ¡Todo ha sido por la estúpida batalla! ¡¿y si no despierta?- estaba muy nerviosa, al borde de un ataque de nervios

Ozuma: ¡¿Lo golpeo esa rama?- no obtuvo respuesta- puede que este inconsciente del golpe- metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y quito un frasco pequeño

Hilary lo observo confusa, el chico le acerco a Tyson el frasco para que lo oliera, pudieron ver como Tyson reaccionaba y se despertaba, abrió los ojos derepente, y lo primero que vió fue a su amiga Hilary con su gorra en la cabeza llorando y Ozuma que comenzo a sonreír

Tyson: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Eh? ¿Gane, gane?- Hilary lo abrazo

Hilary: Eres tonto Tyson, te pudo pasar algo mucho peor que perder, menos mal que la rama no era muy grande. . .

Tyson se percato de su dolor de espalda, Ozuma le devolvió el blade a Tyson

Ozuma: Has ganado, aunque no lo pudistes ver, Dragoon se mantuvo en pie después de mi ataque, supongo que hay cosas que puede que no cambien nunca, me has ganado Tyson, debo aceptarlo, ¡te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte!- se giro y camino en dirección contraria a ellos

Tyson: ¡Espera Ozuma!

Ozuma: ¿Si?

Tyson: ¿Qué sabes de los demás?

Ozuma: Ahora mismo lo mismo que tú, se estarán enfrentando con el resto de mi equipo, pero si han mejorado como tú, ya tienes la respuesta, ¡será divertido volver a enfrentarnos más adelante Tyson!

Tyson: Claro- sonrió- pero quiero ver el final, ¿de acuerdo?

Ozuma: Eso no depende de mí. . .-sonrió

El misterioso chico desaparecio ante sus ojos

Hilary: Se mueve muy rápido, parece que ha desaparecido

Tyson: Al igual que sus bestias-bit invisibles- miro hacia Hilary- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿porque me duele la espalda?

Hilary le explico lo ocurrido mientras este vio a Dragoon, no tenía daños tan graves que Jefe no pudierá arreglar, se sentía orgulloso de Dragoon y de él mismo, eran un gran equipo.

Tyson: ¿Oye, porque llevas mi gorra?

Hilary: Debí haber dejado que el viento se la llevara- se enfado

Tyson: Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero sabes que soy el mejor, por eso soy el campeón mundial- dijo presumiendo

Hilary: Debíamos dejarte inconsciente un rato más

Tyson: ¿Que sería eso? ¿qué habria en ese frasco? desprendía un olor muy fuerte

Hilary: ¡Como lo voy a saber, Tyson!- dijo mientras le tendió la mano para levantarse

El chico sonrió con malicia y en vez de levantarse la tiró encima de él

Hilary: ¡Tyson!

Tyson: Devuelvemela- dijo quitandosela de la cabeza ante el enfado en aumento de su compañera de clase

Hilary: ¡Tyson!¡Cuando dejaras de ser tan infant...!

Pero no pudo continuar su discurso ya que Tyson la beso, para sorpresa de ella

Hilary: ¿A que ha venido eso, Tyson?

Tyson: ¿Todavía sigues protestando?- sonreía mientras se tapaba la cara con su gorra, no sabía como habia traspasado esa barrera dejando a un lado su amistad.

Hilary seguía observandolo curiosa, estaba todavía enfadada por el susto que le había dado, pero no negaría que le había gustado, ni ella misma sabía porque le gustaba Tyson, no era tan atractivo como Kai, no era tan cariñoso como Max, ni tan atento como Ray, pero era especial, ella siempre había sentido más que amistad, sino ¿por que se habia metido en el mundo del Beyblade?

Hilary: ¡Dame esa gorra, te estas riendo de mi!- decía volviendo a forcejear.

Tyson: ¡Que no me estoy riendo, no seas tonta, Hilary!- la mantenía lo más quieta que podía agarrandola por las muñecas, pero su espalda le dolía y debía haber alguna piedra debajo también.

Hilary tenia la gorra que habia pertenecido a Hiro en sus manos

Tyson: ¡Satisfecha, tú ganas!- dijo bajando la voz

Hilary: ¿Eh? Tienes mala cara. .. ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero todo había sido idea del chico para bajar la guardia de la chica de pelo castaño, se incorporó un poco, todo lo que pudo al tenerla encima, casi hasta sentarse, las mejillas de Hilary parecían estar tan rojas como la gorra de Tyson, y se volvieron a besar pero ahora ella también quería, acabaron sonriendose el uno al otro, y la gorra en el suelo.

El resto del día, lo pasaron de nuevo en compañia de las demás familias y parejas que escuchaban el karaoke en el lugar donde florecían los cerezos, parecia que todo estaba en su sitio cuando volvieron de la colina, pero la gente se sorprendió de ver al campeón de Beyblade magullado.

Intentaron no hacer caso a los comentarios de la gente y el resto de la tarde fue tranquila, y quizá mejor de lo que Hilary hubiese imaginado, después de un par de besos, intentaban hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero era difícil de disimular, se reían más de lo habitual, parecía que no querían que aquello se olvidara, ahora que habían pasado esa "gran barrera" que era su supuesta amistad.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hilary ya estaba anocheciendo

Hilary: Hechate algo en esas heridas cuando llegues a casa

Tyson: Lo haré, descuida, lo haré- sonreía- ya estoy recuperado- decía haciendo el tonto con los brazos hasta que le dolio la espalda

Hilary: ¿Por qué no intentas descansar?. . .fue un día duro, ¿crees que los demás ganarán?

Tyson: Claro, somos los G-Revolutions, hemos ganado a BEGA. . .- ya estaba en su mundo.

Hilary: Nos vemos mañana en tu casa, espero que Kenny no haya tenido un día demasiado duro, si llega a saber que hubo un combate y todo. . .- se rió.

Tyson: Claro, nos vemos mañana- beso en la mejilla a la castaña y se fue casi corriendo.

Hilary sabia que a partir de aquel día las cosas cambiarían.

Cada uno llegó a su casa más contentos que habitualmente.

**(Narrado por Hilary)**

Estoy agotada, hoy fue un día muy tenso, que susto me dió Tyson, aunque pensandolo bien, hubo más cosas buenas que malas, nunca pense que nos besaramos, y ahora antes de irse se despidio de mi de forma diferente. . .si llega a estar Kenny esto no habría pasado, me siento feliz, no tengo ganas de gritarle, me pregunto que ocurrirá a partir de hoy.

**(Narrado por Tyson)**

No puedo creer que besara a Hilary, en que estaría yo pensando entonces, pero estuvo bien, demasiado bien, si se enterán los chicos. . . no creo que se lo puedan ni imaginar, pero me gusta estar con ella, creo que estaría bien pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas, como le explicaremos esto a Kenny, se que a ella también le gusto, no lo pudo disimular.

Abuelo: ¡Tyson! ¿En que estás pensando? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Esos arañazos?¡Duchate y a cenar! Mira quién esta aqui- dijo señalando a Daichi.

Daichi: ¡Hola Tyson!- parecía que estaba más alto, pero por lo demás estaba igual.

Tyson: ¡Daichi! ¡No te comas mi cena, entendido!- ya le preguntaría más tarde lo que habia hecho desde que se fue.

Daichi: Jejeje, eso habrá que verlo.

Creo que las cosas serán todavía mas difíciles de explicar si también está por aquí Daichi, siempre esta llamando "abuela o vieja" a Hilary, supongo que se reíra cuando se entere.

Mejor me apuero o me acabara con el arroz y la carne, ¡mi arroz y mi carne! me pregunto porque no estara Max por aquí más amenudo, ¡así me libraría de vez en cuando de Daichi! ¡Yo quiero mi comida!


	50. Examenes Rutinarios Parte II

Holaaaa!

Siento la tardanza en actualizar, ahora escribire las batallas de RayvsJoshep y KaivsDunga, espero que os gusten y os animeis a comentar^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y lo comentan sobre todo a toaneo07, MC, tany tany y arucard524

Pronto seguire con la historia de los 7 pecados capitales y alguna que otra sorpresa

**CAP 50: EXAMENES RUTINARIOS (PARTE II)**

**(New York)**

La ciudade de New York estaba siempre en movimiento aunque creyeras que el mundo se parara durante un determinado tiempo como le estaba ocurriendo a Emily York, despues de la ida de Kai, la gente iba y venia, era imposible no chocar o rozarte con la gente que apuraba hacia una determinada direccion, los coches provocan un ruido que los habitantes de alli ya lograban casi ignorar, pero para alguien recien llegada como Mariam, era un sonido molesto. . .la "gran manzana" seguia con su ritmo diario y en una pequeña parte de la ciudad en lo que parecia un antiguo campo de beisbol, Max iba a enfrentarse a una antigua amiga

Alan y Emily eran los unicos espectadores, la chica pelirroja apuntaba con la camara de su portatil a los dos beyluchadores, molesta porque el chico que estaba sentado a su lado estuviera alli

Max sonreia, no esperaba tener un encuentro con aquella chica de cabellos azulados y enromes ojos verdes, siempre se habia enfrentado a ella para defender a Draciel, esta vez no seria diferente, pero lo que se habia cambiado es que podia decirse que eran "amigos"

3. . .2. . .1 . . .LET IT RIP!

El blade de Mariam fue directo hacia el de Max, el cual solia permanecer durante un tiempo en el sitio para analizar la batalla, el chico rubio sabia que no seria facil, su rival era una chica fuerte, decidida. . .

Mariam: Max, no tienes nada nuevo que ofrecer a mi vista? Sharkrash tiene hambre de victoria!- sonrio

Max: Veo que disfrutas mas del juego. . .

Mariam: Claro! He logrado sentirme uno con mi bestia-bit ahora entiendo lo que intentabais de mostrarme los Bladebreakers

Max: Mariam durante cuanto tiempo seguireis persiguiendonos, porque. . .durante cuanto tiempo llevas siguiendome?

Mariam: Veo que eres mas observador de los que pareces jeje, te llevo observando unos dias antes de aparecer ante ti, te he visto en algun momento correr por la ciudad, solo, acompañado, discutiendo con esa chica- señalo hacia Emily- decidimos actuar cuando la señal de Kai se alejo demasiado, necesitaba el grande de mi amigo saber su destino, te contare un pequeño secretito Maxi

Max: Secreto? que secreto?

Mariam: Nuestros beyblades reaccionan ante los vuestros, como decirlo. . .en fin. . .nos llevan hacia cada uno de vosotros, como un rastreador, la señal se hace muy fuerte cuando estan cerca

Max: Quieres decir que hay un vinculo entre los Saint Shields y los antiguos Bladebreakers?

Mariam: Exacto! Siempre has sido inteligente, eso me gusta- sonrio- parece que estamos demorando esto!

Mariam golpeo el blade de Max, pero este apenas se movio

Mariam: Que demonios? me esta repeliendo?

Max: Asi es, yo se que conoces muchas de mis jugadas, sabes lo que me gusta defenderme, pero nunca has visto esta, no prestastes demasiada atencion a mi lanzamiento

Mariam: tu lanzamiento? a que te refieres?

Max: te lo voy a explicar Mariam!, las veces que me has golpeado te he arrebatado parte de tu poder

Mariam: No puede ser! No sera tan facil vencerme, siempre hemos estado parejos

Mariam perdio la paciencia, comenzo a gritar el nombre de su bestia-bit, fueron golpes a lo desesperado, pero cuanto mas fuerte se lanzaba contra el blade verde mas debil era su siguiente ataque, se levanto parte de la arena del campo, haciendo levantarse a Emily y Alan

Max: El juego se decidio antes de empezar, he mejorado Mariam, no solo en fuerza, sino en estrategia, he tenido que esforzarme al maximo para enfrentar a Tyson, Kai y Ray, ademas de otros beyluchadores que conoci el ultimo año

Mariam: Pero que has hecho, gira en sentido contrario! asi que lo tenias todo planeado para cogerme por sorpresa

Max: Todo se lo debo a mis mejores amigos, yo utilice esta jugada en varias ocasiones, empezando mi primer combate contra Kai, el la utilizo con Tyson en la ultima batalla del camponato, si gira en reversa, absorvo tu fuerza

Mariam: Je, puedo utilizar otro tipo de ataque, los tiburones son muy rapidos y feroces, una pequeña tortuga no podra vencernos tan facilmente- hizo un gesto con los brazos y su blade azul se levanto por encima de el de Max, era una especie de remolino, golpeo a Max y lo tambaleo para sorpresa de este que creia que el combate ya estaba ganado

Max: Muy buena jugada- comenzo a sudar, parecia que habia encontrado la forma de no atacarlo de forma directa

Emily: Vamos Max! Tienes que hacerlo por los All Starz! no ha servido de nada nuestras batallas?- grito desde un sitio mas alto en el que no les molestaba el poco cesped que salia despedido con la tierra

Max penso que Emily tenia razon, el confiaba en su defensa pero tambien habia mejorado su ataque, si atacaba con fuerza y teniendo de su lado la estrategia que planeo desde un principio una victoria era bastante mas facil

Mariam: Sharkrash! Ataca! Ataca!

Draciel: Ahora Draciel, aprovecharemos este momento!

El ataque de Mariam fue muy intenso pero cuando ella penso que habia traspasado el poder de su adversario, su ataque se volvio contra ella, su blade salio disparado

Max: Cuidado chicos!- dijo lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba en direccion a Emily y Alan

Estes dos no tuvieron demasiado tiempo de reaccionar y se protegieron con los brazos cerrando los ojos, una sombra los salvo, Emily abrio los ojos y pudo ver una de las nuevas chaquetas del equipo de los All Starz, ya sabia quien era, se sintio molesta

Michael: De nuevo soy tu salvador- dijo jugando con el blade de Mariam en las manos, mientras miraba a su compañera

Max: Michael! Que bien que llegaste!

Michael: Sabeis que me necesitais cerca. . .sois un desastre sin que os vigile, la verdad fue casualidad que vinierais a este viejo campo de beisbol, llevo viniendo aqui desde hace tiempo a practicar, aunque las lineas no estan bien marcadas y las bases-miro el blade de Mariam- bonito blade, aunque parece un poco desgastado

Mariam se acerco molesta y se lo cogio del guante a Michael

Mariam: Gracias por tu comentario, mi beyblade no es tan moderno y lujoso como los vuestros pero puede hacerles frente!- le golpeo la cara al excapitan de los All Starz con su larga melena, aunque no tenia esa intencion, tampoco pidio perdon

Michael: ¿Asi que has ganado Max? Ya iba siendo hora de que hicieras algo bien

Max: . . .- preferia quedarse callado

Emily: ¿Podias dejar de hablar? estas mejor callado

Michael: Debias darme las gracias, os he salvado de un buen golpe

Alan: ¡Bien jugado Max!- dijo cambiando de conversacion

Max: ¡Gracias!- dijo contento de la victoria, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente representaba, Draciel y el seguirian juntos durante mucho tiempo, lo miro entre sus manos

Mariam: ¡Me has ganado Max! Sigues siendo mejor que yo. . .pero te lo mereces, Draciel no sera sellado, debes sentirte orgulloso

Max: Si que lo estoy, pero tu tambien eres muy buena- sonrio

Mariam: ¿Ahora quien hace cumplidos?-comenzaron a reirse como si los demas no estuvieran alli

Emily: No soporto esto- dijo bastante bajo, Alan si se entero

Michael: ¿Vamos a comer algo? Ya que me habeis quitado las ganas de practicar tranquilamente al beisbol

Mariam: Por primera vez coincido con el

Hubo un silencio ante el comentario, despues Michael le dijo algo a Emily al oido "me pregunto porque le caere mal a esta chica, con lo buena que esta"

Max: Yo invito a las chicas!

Alan: Que suerte tienen- sonrio- aun estas de mejor humor que habitualmente

Max: No vale la pena estar triste, lo mejor es sonreir

Mariam: Siempre estas sonriendo Max, jeje

Pasaron la tarde en un centro comercial, Emily estaba deseando llegar al centro para librarse de Michael al cual tenia enfrente en la hamburgueseria, Alan el cual le caia mal de por si, estaba harta de la alegria de Max, y la quimica entre este y Mariam

Max se pidio una de las hamburguesas mas grandes y Michael lo emito, las llenaron de mahonesa, mostaza, ketchup. . .las chicas pidieron algo mas sencillo, cada una a su estilo y patatas fritas, Alan una hamburguesa completa pero sin extras como los otros dos, con varios pisos y mas

Emily: Es malisimo que comais esto amenudo, deberiais cuidar vuestra dieta, demasiadas calorias, grasas. . .

Michael: No empieces a decirnos como se hacen las hamburguesas de nuevo, aquel dia casi vomito

Mariam: Creo que en parte tiene razon Emily, pero donde yo vivo no hay comida asi, no encontrariais una hamburguesa a varios kilometros, es un pueblo pequeño

Emily comenzo a hacerle algunas preguntas de interes a Mariam, que parecia ahora mas simpatica, probablamente a que no habia la tension de la batalla, parecia que aquella chica si sabia encajar una derrota

Michael luego les enseño como le quedaba la nueva chaqueta del equipo, la cual ya habian visto en diseños y la cual debian haber dado hoy al salir del centro, a Max le parecio estupenda, Emily asintio simplemente, Alan parecia algo celoso aunque intentaba no demostrarlo

Todo parecia mas o menos tranquilo hasta que terminaron de comer

Max: ¿Hasta cuando te quedaras Mariam?

Mariam: Estaria bien quedarme un par de dias, esperare a Dunga y luego nos reuniremos con Ozuma y Josehp

Max: ¿En serio?

Mariam: Ya te lo dije Max, quiero una especie de vacaciones, siempre estoy de aqui para alla, con misiones, Ozuma aveces se pasa, se que el es el responsable pero aveces es demasiado estricto

Max: Entiendo. . .

Mariam: A donde llevarias a una chica extranjera? Hay por aqui cerca algun parque de atracciones, me muero de ganas por pasarmelo bien, recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en aquel parque abandonado? quiero montar en la montaña rusa, comer algodon de azucar. . .

Max: Que bien, te enseñare los sitios mas conocidos de aqui, subiremos a la estatua de la libertad, te puedo llevar a central park que no esta demasiado lejos, y luego ir a un parque de atracciones auqnue tendremos que salir del centro de la ciudad

Mariam: Estupendo

Emily: Puedes ponerte en contacto con tu amigo?

Mariam: Con Dunga?

Emily: Asi es!

Mariam: No lo creo, no usamos telefono o cosas parecidas, el vendra a recogerme cuando termine su mision

Emily: Que bien- dijo con ironia

Michael: Que pesadita estas con saber algo de Kai

Emily: No me sigas molestando Michael, o te dire unas cuantas cosas que. . .

Max: calma por favor, no empeceis- dijo enfadandose un poco

Mariam y Alan sabian que se habian perdido algo, pero llegarona al conclusion de que habia existido algo ente Emily y Michael

Mariam termino de beber su refresco de cola por la pajita del vaso, se levanto para sorpresa de todos

Mariam: Hay algun buen sitio para salir por aqui?

Michael: Estas en New York, lo recuerdas? Aqui hay sitios en todas partes- como si fuera lo mas obvio

Mariam: Muestramelos entonces- dijo de forma coqueta

Michael: Sabia que al final, yo acabaria ganando de alguna manera

Mariam: No te equivoques. . .Max se viene conmigo

Max: Yo? Porque yo?

Mariam: Vamos Max! No me digas que te vas a resistir a pasartelo bien, bailando, risas y demas .. .- puso cara de pena

Max: No me negare por ti

Mariam: Je, esta hecho!- lo abrazo, el se sintio un poco incomodo, ella no, debido a estar acostumbrada a estar con chicos todo el tiempo

Michael parecia muy molesto, Emily se rio descaradamente

Mariam: Vosotros os uniis a la fiesta?

Emily: Creo que paso. . .no puedo aguantar demasiado mas esto . ..

Mariam: Je- se acerco a ella- vamos te olvidaras durante un rato de Kai, te vendra bien- le susurro

Alan: Yo me uno

Emily: Solo un rato, de acuerdo!- parecia que estaba amenazandolos

La noche llego y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las tantas de la mañana entre algunos chupitos de mas, Michael habia hablado con Emily, ella se reia de todo no estaba acostumbrada a beber, el le beso la cabeza antes de desaparecer en la noche, lo cual a ella le molesto pero no era nada de importancia, este se encontro con unos compañeros del equipo de beisbol los cuales querian como el conocer a alguna que otra chica, Max, Alan y Mariam bailaron largo tiempo, entre risas, algo de alcohol. . .

Emily observaba desde una de las barras de un pequeño local, cuando comenzaron a estar cansados caminaron hasta el centro de investigacion, Emily ya estaba volviendo en si y cada vez reia menos, Mariam seguia de risas al igual que Max, los cuales se habian pasado un poco de mas, Alan se despidio a mitad de camino, se dirigia a su casa

Fue una hazaña llegar a las habitaciones del centro, Mariam no paraba de reirse por cualquier cosa y Max le seguia cada cosa que decia, Emily le ofrecio a Mariam que durmiera con ella, despues de enterarse que le noche anterior se habia quedado en la habitacion de Max, le parecia una locura sin ser nada

Emily cerro la puerta y se quito las zapatillas, le dolian los pies, encendio la luz a duras penas, mientras Mariam se tumbaba en la cama

Mariam: Jo, queria mas fiesta, debo pasarme mas por la ciudad

Emily: Mariam! Como se te ocurre dormir con Max en la habitacion?

Mariam: Que pasa?

Emily: Puedes darle una idea equivocada

Mariam: a Max?

Emily: a quien sino

Mariam: Creo que te equivocas, Max es un cielo pero no hay nada mas que amistad

Emily: Quiza de tu parte, eres la tipica chica que le gusta a los chicos

Mariam: Aveces eso es un problema sino sabes aprovecharlo- decia entre risas

Emily: Deberiamos seguir la conversacion mañana

Mariam: Entonces no sera tan divertida, en el fondo me caes bien, aunque seas un tanto exigente y no sepas divertirte demasiado

Emily: Eso es un cumplido?

Mariam no contesto ya se habia quedado dormida, Emily termino de ponerse un pijama y se tumbo tambien en la cama, apago la luz, estaban agotadas

**(Narrado por Max)**

Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero me da igual, lo hemos pasado bien, habia que celebrar la victoria no? aunque Mariam quiere fiestas a lo grande, me rei, parecia que me imañana me va a tocar ser guia de esta gran ciudad, lo pasabamos muy bien, pensar que un dia fuimos enemigos, menos mal que a veces las cosas cambian

Me pregunto que tal le habra ido a Kai? ya habra peleado contra Dunga? y Tyson y Ray tambien se habran enfrentado a Ozuma y Joshep? creo que mañana le escrebire a Jefe para preguntarle, que dolor de cabeza. . .

Me tire en la cama y no me hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para que me quedara dormido, tenia una sonrisa amplia en la cara, porque no podia parar de sonreir?

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Hoy me lo habia pasado bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero no me quitaba de la cabeza que Kai se enfrentaria a aquel amigo de Mariam, parecia fuerte, Mariam lo habia hecho bastante bien, mañana veriamos con mayor detenimiento el video de mi ordenador, casi le cae una bebida encima en uno de los locales, con las cosas importantes que tengo en el, otro dia mas sin Kai. . . ademas habia hablado con Michael esta noche, se me hacia tan lejano los dias que habia estado saliendo con el, pero aunque sufri cuando se acabo, ahora me alegro, sino no estaria ahora con el chico mas interesante que habia conocido, te echo de menos Kai!

Mañana teniamos que presentar alternativas para el lanzador, para mejorar velocidad, fuerza en el lanzamiento, me dolia la cabeza, estaria recuperada para mañana?, debo dormir. . .Mariam ya levaba un buen rato durmiendo, no me caia tan mal despues de todo. . .


	51. Examenes Rutinarios Parte III

Hi!

Aqui el capitulo de la pareja oficial del anime y manga de Beyblade, MariahxRay, espero que os guste como llevan su relacion, ninguna es facil jeje

Agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y lo comentan, por favor escribirme las opiniones aqui que luego en otros sitios las pierdo xDDD, asi quedan registradas con el capitulo, en el siguiente ya volvere a escribir de Kai y Emily como habitualmente^^

Receta de bollos chinos la encontre aqui http : / / elcuerpodecristo . com / recetas

**CAP 51: EXAMENES RUTINARIOS PARTE III**

**(China)**

En una aldea pequeña, practicamente desconocida y oculta entre varias montañas altas de China, un grupo mundialmente conocido de Beyblade, los White Tigers practicaban sus habilidades, habia llegado a sus oidos que habria de nuevo un campeonato mundial

Las mañanas se repetian siempre de la misma manera, Lee se levantaba para cortar leña, mientras Mariah recogia agua en el rio, Kevin y Lee recogian algo de fruta, Ray comenzaba el dia lleno de ilusion esperando tener noticias de sus amigos los Bladebreakers, del unico que no tenia ninguna noticia era de Kai, pero no le sorprendia. . .estaria en cualquier lugar del mundo practicando beyblade

El sol les nublaba la vista mientras salia entre la montañas, dandole a toda la zona un color anaranjado lleno de vida, Lee se secaba la frente con su brazo, creia que ya tendrian bastante leña para todo el dia, la casa donde vivia la compartia con sus padres y su hermana, pero habia temporadas que los hermanos Wong tenian que ocuparse de todas las tareas domesticas. . .miraba a su hermana que habia hecho un nudo en su vestido chino, para no empaparse del agua del rio, que seguia tan caudaloso como siempre, no aprendia su hermana?, cuantas veces le habia dicho que no se alejara tanto. . .

Lee: Mariah, vuelva ahora aqui! No te alejes tanto!

Mariah: Tranquilo! Ya he terminado, Lee!- decia llevando hasta la orilla donde se encontraba este un cubo de madera repleto de agua

Lee: Porque has recogido dos cubos hoy?

Mariah: Porque? Me estas preguntando porque! Hoy Ray y yo pasaremos el dia juntos, recuerdas? cuando podremos tener algun momento de intimidad

Lee: Lo habia olvidado- se rasco la cara por nerviosismo, su hermana parecia molesta- Mariah tu sabes que es dificil que esteis solos en el pueblo, tanto Kevin, Gary y yo siempre estamos cerca vuestra, es un pueblo pequeño. . .porque crees que te regale el viaje de Hong Kong?

Mariah: No me hables de eso, de acuerdo? no pudo a ver salido peor!- parecia que no queria recordar los pocos dias en la gran ciudad

Lee: Aun no nos habeis dicho que paso, no te habra hecho nada. . .

Mariah: Pero quien te crees que soy yo? que no se decir que no, Lee? Si eso fuera asi no estaria preparando una comida con tanta ilusion, yo quiero a Ray porque siempre me lo paso bien con el, lo de la ciudad. . .prefiero no hablar de eso. . .pero ya que lo mencionas, cuando podremos volver a ella? o a otra cercana? me gustaria leer mi correo, he escrito a las chicas y. . .

Lee: Ya veremos. . .- cogio algo cansado la leña que habia cortado y acompaño a su hermanita hasta su casa

Mariah hoy estaba mas contenta de lo habitual, habia derramado un poco del agua de los dos cubos que llevaba pero no le importo demasiado, entro tarareando en la casa, rumbo a la cocina, comenzo a coger los ingredientes que tenia en mente

La masa de los bollos chinos al vapor contenia

Masa

sal: 1 cdas.

levadura seca: 15 g

harina leudante: 3 Taza

azúcar: 1 cda.

agua tibia: 2 1/2 Taza

Relleno

salsa de soja: 2 cdas.

aceite de chile: 1 cda.

hongos shiitake secos: 8 Unidades

carne de cerdo: 500 g

hakusay: 1 Planta

sal: 1 cdas.

aceite de sésamo: 1 cda.

azúcar: 1 cda.

Salsa de verdeo

cebolla de verdeo: 1

salsa de soja: Cantidad necesaria

ajo: 2 Dientes

Salsa con chile

salsa de soja: 200 cc

aceite de chile: 1 cda.

Varios

aceite: 1 cda.

chiles: 2 Unidades

agua: 1 Taza

cebolla de verdeo picada: -

Al poco rato comenzo con la salsa, la probo y le añadio un poco mas de cebolla, creia que todo iba en marcha, Lee siempre estaba cerca cuando cocinaba, ella sabia que su hermano siempre se molestaba de que la mitad de la comida que preparaba se la diera a Ray, los padres de este no solian estar mucho por el pueblo, su padre habia encontrado trabajo en la ciudad. . .

Lee: Habras hecho para mi tambien, no?

Mariah: Deberias mejorar tus modales, Lee, claro que hay para ti, pero no va a ser siempre asi, ya le dije a mama que debes trabajar mas en la cocina, sino acabaras comiendo lo que prepara Kevin

Lee: No seas cruel- decia cogiendo uno de los bollos recien hechos, cuando Mariah le golpeo la mano

Mariah: Todavia no puedes probarlos, no seas gloton. . .- le vino una pregunta a la cabeza- que hareis hoy, mientras Ray y yo vamos a la zona de entrenamiento?

Lee: Bueno, supongo que entrenare cerca de la cascada, Kevin y Gary me ayudaran

Mariah: Eso espero, esto es una cita y no quiero ver espias

Lee: Lo que digas .. .- cogio un bollo rapido y salio corriendo

Mariah: Lee!- pero su hermano ya se habia ido

Decidio meter en una pequeña bolsa de carton varios bollos y un pequeño recipiente para meter arroz para dos. .. ahora solo quedaba esperar que viniera Ray. . . la chica enamorada se perdio en sus pensamientos

Ray se habia levantado temprano, habia ido a pescar algo, seguro que Mariah se ocuparia de la comida pero no queria dejarle todo a ella, queria sorprenderla, alado de su casa habia hecho un fuego, puso el pescado en ramas y espero a que estuvieran en su punto, los envolvio y se dirigio a la choza de los Wong, Lee lo saludo corriendo y al no pararse Ray se sorprendio

Mariah lo saludo contenta alado de la puerta de su casa

Mariah: No has tardado nada

Ray: Pero ya estabas esperandome, no?- dijo intentando ser simpatico

Mariah: Vamos Ray! Aun nos toca caminar un buen rato. . .

Ray: Si claro- se sonrojo

Ray cogio la bolsa de Mariah y se encargo de llevar las cosas, no le pesaban demasiado, ademas era un caballero, la zona de entrenamiento secreta de los White Tigers era un lugar precioso, quedaba al otro lado de la aldea, era extraño que ellos dos solos estuviesen alli, pero despues de que Mariah insistiera. . .Ray no queria hacerla enfadar despues del encuentro con Salima, se habia enfadado porque no sabia quien era, solo una amiga, pero como podia hacer el para que lo entendiera. . .

Entraron en la cabaña donde se reunian los cinco miembros del equipo, era raro estar tan solos, parecia mas fuerte el perfume de la chica neko, olor a flores, toda su tribu tenia muy desarrollados sus sentidos, su oido era perfecto, mariah se sento en el suelo y le invito a que hiciera lo mismo

Los dos se ponian nerviosos, sabian que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, lo que empezo con una bonita amistad en su niñez fue convirtiendose en un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte, despues del ultimo campeonato mundial y despues de que todo el mundo supiese sus verdaderos sentimientos habian comenzado a salir mas juntos, algun beso inocente en la mejilla, algun abrazo inesperado, ninguno podia negar que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero no tenian demasiada intimidad, quiza si viviesen en una gran ciudad, aunque parezca ironico en medio de tanta gente seguro que pasaban mas inadvertidos

Pensaban que sus pequeños dias en Hong Kong serian buenos para comenzar a profundizar en su relacion, ya habian pasado tantos años juntos, los dos se morian por besarse por recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, pero esa pequeña escapada salio mal, porque se encontraron con la pelirroja Salima

Mariah: Ray. . .- dijo cortando la tension del momento, llevaban sentados alli un buen rato sin saber que decirse, sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas

Ray: Si?

Mariah: Siento como me comporte la ultima vez. . .creo que perdi los nervios. . .pero no puedo imaginarte alado de otra chica que no sea yo. . .no como amiga claro, tu ya me entiendes. . .

Ray: Mariah. . .no ha pasado nada por lo que te debas preocupar, los dos intentamos solucionar las diferencias de nuestros equipos, nada mas.. .ni a mi me gusta Salima, ni a ella le gusto yo. . .

Mariah: Como puedes estar tan seguro de sus sentimientos! Una chica enamorada no tiene porque demostrarlo- le salio su lado femenino- Ray yo no puedo compartirte con nadie!- alzo la mirada hasta encontrar la de su chico

Ray no sabia que decir, solo se le ocurrio abrazarla, notaba mas su perfume, sentia sus cabellos, sus curvas, ella tambien lo abrazo, hasta que se volvieron a alejar y Mariah se seco una pequeña lagrima que le cayo de emocion

Ray: Has traido demasiado para comer. . .- dijo cambiando de tema, el corazon le latia mucho mas fuerte que lo habitual

Mariah: Si. . .- dijo deprimiendose, nunca se lanzaria su chico, apreto sus puños en su vestido- Ray, realmente te gusto?

Ray: Porque me preguntas eso?- creia que estaba fuera de lugar

Mariah: Quiero que me lo digas!- dijo acercandose como desafiandolo en una beybatalla

Ray: Ya sabes que si. . .me gustas mucho Mariah. ..

Mariah: Pues deberias decirmelo mas amenudo, comprendes? Sino como voy a sentir que esto es verdad, aveces creo que si estvieramos lejos de aqui las cosas serian mas reales, no puedo echarles siempre la culpa a los demas. . .no se si el problema soy yo, tu. . .yo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, no quiero que pienses lo contrario. . .pero quiero mas, Ray, mucho mas. . .

Sabia que iba ser a lo desesperado y no sabia como se lo tomaria el, pero si ella no actuaba no creia que el lo hiciera, otro dia mas sin un beso, no se lo podia permitir, eran novios, la chica de cabellos rosados lo agarro por el cuello del traje y lo beso, si, lo beso apasionadamente, ella siempre debia tomar la iniciativa, en el fondo Ray era timido, pero se sintio mas segura cuando el la agarro por su cintura, era lo mejor que habian experimentado, el deseaba estar muchos mas ratos a solas con ella, mucho mas tiempo

Ray: Creo que tienes razon. . .debemos tener mas ratos a solas- sonrio

Mariah: Ahora me haces caso, eh?

Ray: Hablare con Lee, no creo que le parezca mal, despues de los entrenamientos podriamos quedarnos un tiempo aqui

Mariah: Creo que es una gran idea Ray- lo volvio a besar, queria quedarse asi siempre

Ray estaba mucho mas fuerte, habia crecido bastante, tanto en altura como en musculos, para Mariah no habia nadie tan perfecto, no habia nadie mejor que Ray, comieron muy pegaditos el uno al otro, riendo por cualquier cosa, hablaban sobre los beyluchadores que conocian y sobre anecdotas de sus amigos en la aldea.

Mariah se habia sorprendido con los pescados de Ray, realmente habia sido un detalle

Derepente un beyblade entro por una de las ventanas de la casa de madera, era de color verde y sabia moverse, no era un aficionado y tampoco alguien que Mariah conociese, en cambio Ray si lo conocio, no olvidaba a un antiguo rival, pudo verlo encima de un arbol encapuchado

Ray: Joshep!- estaba encapuchado, pero por la altura y el poco pelo verde que sobresalia de la capucha, era evidente quien era

Joshep: Menos mal que no me has olvidado, deberiais agudizar vuestros sentidos, he estado cerca vuestra estos dias, pero nada, no fui descubierto, debo ser un genio

Ray: Lee tenia razon entonces. . .- dijo bastante bajo

Mariah: Que dices Ray?- dijo preocupada

Ray: Sentimos una extraña presencia mientras beybatallamos, yo crei que eran nuestras bestias bit, pero Lee creyo que habia alguien. . .

Joshep: Ray, eres inteligente, sabes a que he venido cierto?

Ray: Como en los viejos tiempos supongo, un combate, no creo que hayas venido a ver las vistas

Josheo: Empecemos entonces!- salto del arbol mientras tiraba su capa al suelo, apuntandolo con el lanzador

Ray y Mariah salieron corriendo a aquel plato que tenian alado de la cabaña, Ray quito su beyblade, pero otro salio despedido al estadio

Mariah: Estoy harta de todo esto! Solo he pedido un dia de paz para tener una cita decente, pero ni eso!- de sus ojos salia fuego

Ray: Mariah, esto no es. . .

Mariah: Lo que tenga que ver contigo tambien tiene que ver conmigo, Ray!

A Joshep le parecio divertido enfrentarse primero a aquella chica que parecia una gata salvaje en aquellos precisos momentos, Mariah estaba furiosa, parecia que todo iba en su contra, tanto pedia? tanto?

Joshep: Let it rip!

Mariah: Acabare esto rapido, vamos Galux!- rozo el blade de Joshep

Joshep: Eres rapida, eh?

Mariah: Galux, ataque arañazo!- un enorme gato salio del blade rosa de la beyluchadora

Josehp: No esta nada mal- parecia que iba a comenzar a tambalearse, cuando salio la bestia bit de el, un enorme elefante, que la quito fuera del estadio

El blade Mariah era muy rapido, pero debido a su ira, no se habia dado cuenta que estaba al borde del plato

Mariah: No puede ser! Lo tenia entre mis garras!

Joshep: No ha estado mal, pero deberias tener mas sangre fria

Mariah: Ray! Acaba con el rapido! Ahora lo primero es que lo destroces, luego ya veremos que hacemos

Ray se extraño del comportamiento de la chica de ojos amarillos, el se lo estaba pasando bien con ella, pero nunca daria la espalda a un desafio, no era la primera vez que Joshep aparecia en su pueblo, aunque de aquellas, el y unos cuantos de sus pequeños alumnos fueron los unicos testigos de su derrota

Ray: Esta bien! Hagamoslo! Porque apareces ahora Joshep? me gustaria saberlo, no nos habiamos ganado ya vuestra confianza?

Joshep: Je, yo no soy el que manda, compañero, Ozuma necestia saber si aun seguiis en forma, por lo que veo aqui, no hay demasiado entrenamiento, no como antes. ..

Mariah: Te equivocas! Todas las mañanas entrenamos para el siguiente torneo!

Ray: Dejalo Mariah! Es su opinion!

Joshep: Preparado?

Ray: Mas que nunca- dijo colocando su blade en el lanzador

LET IT RIP!

El blade de Joshep hizo varios ataques frontales, Ray conocia el poder de su bit, habia perdido en una ocasuion a Driger debido a su culpa, y nunca volveria a hacerlo, nunca!

Ray: Driger, atacalo!- miro hacia su adversario- quedaras con la boca abierta cuando veas lo que te tengo preparado

Josehp se rio

Joshep: No eres el unico que tiene planes, jeje

El blade de Joshep comenzo a brillar, Ray sabia que su bestia bit estaba alli, aveces no lograban verlas ya que eran bestias bit invisibles, pero ahora conocia eso, el blade de color gris comenzo a hacer cada vez circulos mas cerrados, atrapando al blade de aquel pequeño chico

Joshep: Golpealo Vanishing Moot!

Ray: Arggg. . .creia haberlo atrapado, debi recordar que es mas fuerte que la media de bestias-bit

Mariah: Vamos Ray, tu eres mejor que el, recuerda nuestro entrenamiento!

Ray: Vamos Driger, le tenemos una cosita preparada,- el blade que contenia al tigre blanco comenzo a hacer piruetas por el estadio de madera, hasta golpear a su adversario

Joshep: Muy astuto, estas utilizando el entorno como tu ventaja

Ray: No solo eso, ahora lo veras, Drigerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!- el tigre balnco hizo su aparicion- Thunder Slash!

Un enorme rayo parecio romper en dos el estadio y no habia duda de que habia sido asi, habia destrozado la zona donde Joshep estaba obligandolo a retroceder y caer de espaldas, Driger seguia girando como si nada en su sitio, aunque Ray se sentia cansado, le habia salido bien la jugada, aunque habia sido arriesgada, si llega a fallar podia ser presa facil

Joshep: Ha sido demasiado rapido! Has mejorado muchisimo amigo!

Ray: Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a mis compañeros de equipo- sonrio a Mariah

Lee: Que ha sido eso? ese relampago, Ray que ha pasado?- decia preocupado apareciendo en escena hasta que vio a Joshep- quien eres tu?- dijo en tono desafiante

Mariah: Es un conocido de Ray

Lee: Como?

Kevin: Yo te he visto antes, cerca del rio- dijo señalandolo- apareciendo con Gary, guardaban cierta distancia con el grupo

Gary: Es verdad

Ray: No hay motivo porque ponernos tensos, Joshep me ayudo a mejorar cuando estuve en Japon, aunque al principio no nos fiabamos de su equipo, nos demostraron ser buenas personas- decia a sus compañeros, Lee todavia no se fiaba mucho- Joshep eres bien recibido en nuestra aldea- dijo mirando al chico que estaba cruzado de brazos

Joshep: Pasare aqui la noche, sino os molesta, mañana quiero ponerme rumbo a Japon, debo informar a Ozuma y reunirme con los demas. . .por ahora mereces a Driger pero no bajes la guardia, Ray

Lee: Como no va a merecer a Driger! Se lo dio mi abuelo, el lo eligio para que nos guiara, tu no eres nadie para decir eso de. . .

Ray lo hizo callar y le explico la relacion entre los Bladebreakers y los Saint Shields

Mariah: Entonces la leyenda es cierta, la de las runias antiguas y el ying yang, no?

Ray: Asi es

Joshep: Entendeis por fin lo que representamos, no somos vuestros enemigos, somos una especie de guardaespaldas, pero tambien nos gusta batallar contra vosotros, me gustaria decirte Ray, que a tus amigos le haya ido tan bien como tu, pero no puedo ya que hasta que nos reunamos en Japon no lo sabre

Ray: Seguro que ganan, los chicos han mejorado mucho desde entonces, mañana le escribire a Tyson preguntandole por el y Max, seguro que si se han enfrentado a Ozuma y Mariam el ya me lo podra contar. . .

Mariah: Otro dia mas sin poder estar a solas. . .que se le va a hacer- dijo rindiendose, se sento en una roca apoyando la cabeza en sus manos

Lee: No quisimos estropearos el dia- dijo a su hermana

Mariah: Se que no teneis culpa, solo vinisteis por si necesitabamos ayuda .. .

Kevin: Tengo una idea, porque no le enseñamos mejor la aldea a nuestro invitado mientras vosotros seguiis con vuestro dia como si nada

Ray: Me parece una buena idea Kevin, vamos Mariah- dijo tendiendole la mano

Lee: No vuelvas tarde a casa o vendre a buscarte, eh hermana?

Mariah: Claro Lee

Joshep se despidio de Ray, mañana cuando se levantaran el partiría hacia Japón, debia informar a Ozuma de su derrota, y de que Ray estaba cualificado para seguir siendo el protector y guardian de la fuerza del tigre blanco

Mariah y Ray intentaron que el resto del dia fuese lo mejor posible, ella encontraria alguna manera de poder estar con el mas a solas, era lista, algo se le ocurriria, ademas Ray habia tenido un bonito detalle considerando la idea de Kevin, comieron todo lo que habian llevado, el apetito de Ray no era como el de Tyson pero no se alejaba demasiado

En la pequeña cabaña de madera el atardecer era hermoso y mas cuando a tu lado tenias a la persona mas importante para ti, se quedaron hasta tarde en aquel lugar de ensueño, por primera vez solos viendo las estrellas alado de la montaña, con una leve brisa acariciandolos, Ray no tenia palabras para describir como se sentia, feliz, encantado, Mariah no necesitaba pensar demasiado en lo que sentia, era una chica y no le costaba reconocer lo que sentia, estaba enamoradisima de Ray

**(Narrado por Ray)**

Puede que desde ahora todos los dias sean asi de especiales, sin contar con intrusos, claro, no pude evitar sonreir, era feliz alado de Mariah, quien me iba a decir cuando era pequeño que seriamos tan inseparables, que solo la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz? cuando jugabamos inocenetemente al beyblade, si algun dia le pasara algo no se lo que haria, en mi vida era una parte primordial, me llevanaba de alegria, me hacia sonreir, cuando caia era la primera que me hacia levantarme, pensar que estuve a punto de perderla por irme del pueblo. .. pero eso no volveria a ocurrir, ya no me volveria a marchar y si lo hacia me iria con ella

Sentia sus cabellos en mi brazo, estabamos tumbados en la hierba viendo las estrellas, habia un lugar mas hermosos que ese? habia estado en muchos lugares diferentes pero no cambiaria en mi vida otro lugar, mi lugar de nacimiento, alli tenia todo lo que necesitaba, no quiero grandes lujos, solo compartir mi vida con Mariah, mi familia y amigos, jugar beyblade, hablando de eso, tendremos que intensificar el entrenamiento a partir de mañana. . .

Mariah juega con los plieges de mi traje, cierro durante un momento los ojos, no quiero que esto acabe

**(Narrado por Mariah)**

Al final logre tener mi cita con Ray, a pesar de unos pequeños contratiempos, oh Ray, estar junto a ti es todo lo que pido, verte siempre a mi lado me hace feliz, si hoy me preguntan quien es la persona mas feliz del mundo, no podria negar que yo podria serlo, notaba su corazon latir mucho mas fuerte a mi lado, era una persona calida, Ray siempre me respetaba y con una de sus sonrisas eclipsaba a la luna que ahora estaba encima nuestra

Podian pasar años, decadas, pero lo que sentia por Ray, no cambiaria nunca, ni en el fin de los tiempos, me encantaba tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros, los años que estuvo en japon y viajando por el mundo se me hicieron muy duros, pero me habia prometido que no se volveria a marchar y si lo hacia yo iria con el, como podia aveces dudar de lo que sentia, era imposible, Ray me queria, y yo a el, no volvere a enfadarme con el mas, bueno quiza, pero espero que no sea demasiado pronto, odio estar enfadada con el

No quiero estropear este momento pensando en eso, en Salima. . .dejo mi mente en blanco, estoy con Ray, me acaba de agarrar la mano con fuerza, soy tan feliz

Mariah: Tu crees que todo seguira igual cuando nos casemos?- no pude evitar decirlo, quiza en unos años, era algo evidente no?

Ray: Casarnos?- su voz temblo durante unos segundos, no sabia que decir

Mariah: Tu quieres, verdad?

Ray: Claro, pero no por ahora, somos muy jovenes, aun me gustaria participar en algun campeonato y disfrutar mas juntos antes de casarnos

Mariah: En eso tienes razon, te imaginas nuestros hijos corriendo por aqui?

**(Narrado por Ray)**

Casarnos, hijos. . .creo que son cosas demasiado grandes para mi ahora, para Mariah parecen tan normales, hemos crecido con esa mentalidad en el pueblo pero. . .aun somos muy jovenes, no me veo como padre, no me veo viviendo con Mariah ahora, voy a cumplir 17 años, quiza mas adelante. . .pero. . .me esta entrando el panico, como saldre de esta situacion sin que ella piense que no quiero?

Que dificil son las relaciones. . .

**En casa de los Wong**

**(Narrado por Lee)**

Le dije a Mariah que no llegara tarde, tendre que hacerme la cena, no cocino demasiado bien, no me quedara mas remedio que ir a buscarla, que duro es ser hermano mayor, demasiado. . .


	52. Examenes Rutinarios Parte IV

Hola! Aqui el siguiente capitulo, Kai enfrentandose a Dunga y pensando en sus siguientes desafios, mientras Emily esta de bajon despues de una noche de fiesta, espero seguir subiendo pronto mas capitulos aunque ahora tengo que ponerme a estudiar mas en serio

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y a los que me lo comentan como a acuard, IviWay ,ARUCARD524, MC, tany tany y toaneo

**CAPITULO 52: EXAMENES RUTINARIOS IV**

**(Brasil)**

Un chico de cabello azulado recorria las calles en busca de algo que lo distrajese de sus pensamientos, intentaba pasar el tiempo, enfrentandose con gente que imaginaba que no estaba a su altura, realmente tenia mucha seguridad en sus habilidades, esperaba que Dunga apareciese de un momento para otro, habia pasado un dia, un dia muy largo, no volvio a saber de Mykaela y Phillip, tampoco le interesaba, se habia hospedado en la sede de la BBA donde debia estar desde un principio, busco informacion sobre su proximo viaje, Argentina, solo tenia un nombre "Barbie" y tendria que buscarla en aquel pais

Paso por un bar y pidio el menu del dia, ponia la Feijoãda, no ponia demasiados reparos con comer platos que no habia probado, ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar, una señora mayor le puso una servilleta grande en forma de mantel, los cubiertos y bebida, le dijo que no tardaria en recibir su pedido, y asi fue, en un par de minutos le puso un plato mas grande que los que comia habitualmente, pudo distinguir algunos ingredientes, pos supuesto los mas grandes e evidentes, arroz, frijoles y carne

**(Narrado por Kai)**

La verdad no me podia quejar, el plato era oscuro a primera vista pero tenia un sabor unico, realmente me gustaba, el local comenzaba a llenarse, me pregunto cuando aparecera Dunga, no es que no me guste estar aqui, ahora que no tengo cerca a Mykaela estoy mucho mejor, que chica, segui comiendo en silencio, mientras veia a la gente, entrar, pedir. . .cualquier cosa seria buena para distraerme, habia pensado en volver al cyber para hablar con Emily, pero seguro que estaba enfadada por ver a aquella chica junto a mi, ademas no queria ser pesado, puede que estuviese actuando mal, pero. . .no se, ya la llamare desde otro pais, mi espera espero que sea corta, me lleve las manos a la cabeza, por un momento olvide que donde me encontraba habia mas gente, segui comiendo en silencio, luego vino el postre, habia escuchado que en Brasil habia una gran variedadde ellos, era amarillo y parecia un flan, me supo algo a coco, no me pude quejar y me levante a pagar a la barra, ahora habia un hombre joven atendiendo en ella, sali despues de coger la vuelta

Escuchaba a niños jugar con un balon de futbol, seguia con ganas de entrar en el cyber pero mi irgullo interno me lo impedia, porque todavia no habia superado esa barrera, si a mi me gusta Emily, seguro que si fuese al reves, ella me habria llamado. . .aunque aveces me sorprendia, como cuando no queria hablarme cunado regrese a New York. . .

Me sente en el borde que rodeaba una pequeña fuente, cerre los ojos, me gustaria estar con ella, pude imaginarmela a mi regreso con una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrazandome, me estaba entrando el calor. . .mejor pensar en otra cosa, abir los ojos y segui con la mirada el recorrido que hacia la gente a mi alrededor, algunas gotas de agua llegaron a mi espalda

Pensandolo friamente, si aparecieron Mariam y Dunga, eso significa que nos quieren poner a prueba de nuevo, espero que los demas la pasen, no hemos sido los mejores beyluchadores por nada. . .Tyson habra vencido ya a Ozuma? si no lo hace no creo que sea rival para mi. . .

Comenzaba a darme calor los rayos de sol, pero se estaba bien, hasta que senti una presencia, tantos años practicando artes marciales habian servido para mucho, tenia mi lanzador preparado siempre que me encontraba en un sitio que no conocia bien y lo apunte hacia unos arboles cercanos, no me equivoque como de costumbre, Dunga habia lanzado su blade al borde de la fuente donde me encontraba y estaba haciendo circulos, luego volvio a el

Dunga: Buenos reflejos Kai, pero no te serviran de nada para vencerme

Kai: Eso lo veremos! Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda

Dunga: Pero no te ha sorprendido

Kai: Hace mas falta que eso para sorprenderme, ademas no es una novedad que vinieras

Dunga: Ya veo. . .te han avisado de mi viaje

Kai: Claro

Dunga: Entonces ya sabes a lo que he venido. . .

Kai: Si - lo apunte con mi lanzador con fuerza

Dunga: Hablamos en el mismo idioma -se puso igual que yo

Los dos contamos 3. . .2 . .. 1 . . .LET IT RIP!

Lance fuertemente mi blade sabia que la bestia bit de Dunga era fuerte, ya me habia enfrentado a el en varias ocasiones pero a diferencia d emis compañeros yo habia empatado en nuestro primer encuentro, me acorde de Wyatt, cuando veia a Dunga me acordaba de el, se habia enfrentado a este la ultima vez. . .luego murio, no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo y perdi un momento el control, no podia pensar en eso, ya tendria tiempo para recordar a mi compañero de escuela mas tarde

La gente se aproximo a nosotros para vernos, aunque no me parecio buena idea porque no parariamos mucho en un mismo lugar, hicimos ir a nuestros blades por el borde de la fuente, el suelo, algun que otro banco, chocaban y se repelian, tambien tengo que decir que todavia no estaba utilizando todo mi poder, queria que se confiase

Dunga: Je, me niego a empatar contigo Kai, con una vez fue suficiente

Kai: Creeme que eso no sucedera- vi como conseguia enojarlo con mis palabras, corriamos cerca de nuestros blades y la gente nos dejaba paso

Dunga: Vortex Ape! atacalo- dio un puñetazo al aire, me daba la sombra, era bastante mas alto que yo

Kai: Fallaste! somos mas rapidos- sonrei con superioridad, golpeando al blade rival despues de un ataque fallido

Dunga: Mierda!- estaba concentrado en golpearlo pero no se lo permiti

Kai: Lo ves, ya no estas a mi nivel, lo siento pero debo terminar esto

Dunga: El que rie ultimo rie mejor

Kai: en esto no, vamos Dranzer, Mar de Llamas!

Notaba la gente aplaudiendome, metida en el combate, esa sensacion me gustaba, creo que no hace falta decirlo pero me gusta ganar

Dunga: No tan rapido!- hizo salir a su bestia bit

Creo que recordaba aquella imagen, de aquella estabamos igualados pero despues de este viaje en el que aun me queda bastante que conocer, despues de enfrentarme a mi mismo. . .Dunga no era un rival, no, Dranzer estaba sobre el gran gorila, era fuerte pero nosotros mas, hice un gesto con el brazo, como si golpeara el cielo

El fuego envolvio a aquella bestia bit, podia sentir el calor en mi piel, no se explicarlo pero mi vinculo con dranzer se habia hecho demasiado fuerte, ya estabamos unidos desde hace años pero creo que en el timo campeonato es como si fuesemos uno, si el sufria golpes en el combate yo tambien. . .

Levantamos bastante arena en aquel lugar, mi blade fue el unico que permanecio en pie, y Dunga estaba furioso, se echo al suelo y lo golpeo con ambos puños

Dunga: No puedo creerlo, no puedes vencerme asi de facil, el combate fue desigual! mierda!

Kai:. . .- no tenia nada que decir, pero queria preguntarle algo

Dunga: Esta bien- cogio su blade del suelo- me has vencido pero preparate para la siguiente vez, me entiendes!- me miro con rabia

Kai: Que ha sido de los demas?

Dunga: De tus amiguitos?- dijo con rintintin

Kai:...- era obvio, no?

Dunga: No se nada, no tengo ni idea, no me he comunicado con ellos desde que nos separamos, a la vuelta me enterare de todo

Kai: Quiero que le digas algo a Ozuma

Dunga: Pero como te atreves. . .Ozuma es mi lider y no tienes que decirle nada, os hemos estado proteginedo aunque no lo creas

La gente comenzo a marcharse al ver que no habria otro asalto mas, un niño queria acercarse a nosotros pero sumadre lo cogio en brazos y se alejo

Kai: Porque no nos dejais en paz! No habeis tenido suficiente? Puedo enfrentarme a ti si mejoras, pero veo que nuestros niveles de habilidad estan disparejos, dile a Ozuma que se acabo!

Dunga: Te hare tragar esas palabras engreido!- lo tenia a escasos centimetros pero mi sonrisa no se borro

Kai: Se lo diras?

Dunga: Te arrepentiras de esto "gran" Kai, te arrepentiras, nunca te libraras de mi, te seguire a donde quiere que vayas, te hare tragar tus palabras, se lo dire, creeme- se puso una capa oscura y corrio a traves de unos arboles cercanos con bastante velocidad

Se acabaria esto? puede que antes fuese util que nos vigialaran, pero Dranzer no iba a irse a ninguna parte, no permitiria que lo sellasen como hicieron con el blade de Ray, si alguna vez Dranzer se separara de mi, seria porque necesitaba defender a alguien mas que yo, solo se lo pasaria a un hijo si algun dia lo tuviera, como mi padre me dio a Dranzer, habia pertenecido a mi abuelo tambien, aunque me cueste reconocer eso. lo aprete entre mis dedos, mi blade azul, brillaba como el primer dia que lo termino Emily, era perfecto

Entonces me di cuenta de que habiadejado mi mochila atras, pero entre lo gastada que estaba y que necesitaba limpiarla, nadie se habia acercado a ella, vi si tenia todo en ella, soy desconfiado, pero tengo motivos, me la lleve al hombro y camine por las calles con las que habia estado con Mykaela, me dirigi al cyber, no podia irme sin decirle nada, esto me estaria comiendo la cabeza, le avisaria de mi victoria y de los ultimos progresos e historias que habia conocido, ya le habia habladode los 7 pecados y supongo que en Argentina tampoco me seria facil, no eran bestias bit, era como enfrentarse a uno mismo y eso siempre es mas complicado

Me sente en uno de aquellos antiguos ordenadores, tardo lo suyo en conectarse, no estaba conectada asi que le escribi un email, me era mas facil asi explicarle lo que queria, note un cierto calor en mis mejillas y me negue a que continuara

_Hola Emily,_

(eso era lo sencillo, no queria decirle nada de mykaela no venia a cuento y se que se enfadaria solo con mencionarla, pero tambien estaria dandole vueltas a lo de esa chica, la conocia demasiado, creo que lo mas conveniente es no mencionarlo)

_Acabo de enfrentarme a Dunga, no tengo idea si los demas han ganado, ¿Max vencio a Mariam? porque sino lo ha hecho es que necesita mas entrenamiento, no me costo demasiado acabar con el_

_Me dirijo a Argentina, me han dicho que alli se encuentra otros de los poseedores de los 7 pecados capitales, la expreciencia fue bastante diferente a cuando te enfrentas con una bestia bit, me vi a mimismo reflejado, fue bastante interesante aunque dificil de superar, te mantendre informada_

_¿Crees que podrias investigar que beyluchadores hay en Europa que posean uno de los 7 pecados? me seria muy util esa informacion_

_Volvere pronto_

_Kai_

(No negaria que si la tuviese enfrente el mensaje no pareceria tan frio, pero me costaba escribirle algo, no se. . .que mas da, la echaba de menos y queria volver a verla pero sabia que todavia no podia ser. . .)

Sali de alli, con la conciencia mas tranquila, en Argentina veria lo que me habia respondido, como puedo sentirme asi, espero que pueda ayudarme con lo de Europa porque en cuanto termine aqui no perdere el tiempo

Cogeria un vuelo hasta Argentina, la distancia no era demasiado grande asi que en pocas horas, estaria alli, buscare a Barbie y mi proximo destino, cual sera el siguiente pecado capital? que me espera?

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Un golpe me desperto y me puse nerviosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que Mariam estaba alado mia durmiendo, me levante con pereza y me puse mis zapatillas, hoy me tocaba cuidar de Troubles, al final no se me habia hecho tan duro con el resto del equipo, pero a Kai no le gustaria que lo dejase tan de lado

Busque en el armario que ponerme, todavia me dolia un poco la cabeza, no debi probar nada de alcohol, no estoy acostumbrada, comence a pasar las perchas hasta que decidi ponerme una camiseta blanca, y busque una sudadera que le fuera a juego, volveria a poner la falda vaquera, me habia costumbrado a ella

Mariam parecia que habia despertado

Mariam: Podias apagar la luz?

Emily: Son las 11 de la mañana! menos mal que hoy no teniamos que reunirnos para el proyecto, no puedo imaginar como esta Max

Mariam: Dejame dormir un rato mas- se giro dandome la espalda

Emily: Como quieras- dijo un poco molesta, era mi cuarto, mi cama . ..

Cuando me termine de vestirme y de ducharme, me encontre con Jacob y con Max, este ultimo no estaba mejor que la chica que se habia apoderado de mi cuarto

Max: Hola Emily- tenia unas ojeras enormes- has visto a Mariam? Creo que sera bueno ir al parque de atracciones hoy, hace buen tiempo

Emily: la encontraras en mi habitacion

Max fue en direccion contraria a la mia, bien sabeis a donde se dirigia, Jacob decidio bajar conmigo a tomar algo, yo necesitaba un cafe, y el pidio un refresco, parecia que este era el unico que no habia salido el dia anterior

Jacob: Parece ser que me perdi una buena noche?

Emily: No creas que tanto- dije probando el cafe, necestiaba un azucarillo mas estaba amargo, mi compañero se dio cuenta y me cogio uno de una mesa cercana- gracias

Jacob: Pense que te gustaban las cosas amargas

Emily: Que quieres decir?- dije molesta, entendia bien a que se referia

Jacob: Lo siento, fue una broma, no pude evitarlo, cuentame que tal la noche?

Emily: supongo que max y mariam lo pasaron muy bien, tambien Alan

Jacob: y tu, no?, si estas tomando cafe sera. . .

Emily: Bebi poco si es a lo que te refieres

Jacob: Algo va mal? Tu no sueles beber, que sepa

Emily: Nada en especial . ..

Jacob: Te ha dado noticias?

Emily: No demasiadas- me acorde de aquella chica guapa que estaba junto ael mientras hablaba conmigo, aprete mas fuerte la taza entre mis manos

Jacob: Sino quieres hablar, aya tu, ya sabes que si quieres estoy aqui, pero en un par de dias volver a Miami. . .

Emily: Asi que te vas en serio?

Jacob: Solo unos dias, le dije a Max si queria venirse y me dijo que si, tu no quieres?te presentaria a mis amigos y mi chica

Emily: No, gracias, tengo otros planes

Jacob: Otros planes?

Emily: Creo quedebo visitar a mis padres, lo llevo pensando desde mi cumpleñaos

Jacob: No los visitas amenudo, no?

Emily: No. . .me llevare a Troubles conmigo, no creo que los demas se queden aqui y si lo hicieran da igual, debo llevarme mejor con el, no paso el tiempo suficiente con el, aun es pequeño, luego se hara mas independiente y no quiero se runa extraña para el

Jacob: Ya veo. . .bueno esper que puedas despejar del dia a dia

Emily: Seguro- me lleve la mano al pecho y no encontre algo que llevaba siempre puesto, la cadena que me habia regalado Kai

Jacob me vio preocupada

Jacob: Pasa algo?

Emily: Vuelvo ahora- eche a correr hacia mi cuarto

Me cruce con Max y Mariam que bajaban las escaleras y no me preguntaron a que se debia mi prisa, creo que me dejaban por imposible

Entre en la habitacion y la cadena no estaba en la mesilla de noche, la habria perdido por la noche cuando salimos, si es asi nunca la encontraria, me faltaba el aire, no podia haberla perdido, mire por el suelo y tan poco . . .recuerdo haberla puesto en la mesilla antes de dormir

Volvi a bajar rapido las escaleras y me dirigi a Mariam

Emily: Mariam, no habras visto una cadena en mi cuarto?

Mariam: No lo siento, estas bien?

Emily: Era importante. . .- me di cuenta de que estaba con Max y Jacob, los dos primeros tomando un cafe bien cargado

Max: Que ocurre?

Emily: Nada, nada. . .

Los deje atras y camine hacia mi cuarto, Max me habia dejado a Troubles en el transportin, me agache y lo abri, deje que caminara por la habitacion, me tumbe de espaldas en la cama, dejandome caer, tenia que hacerla, las sabanas estaban todas revueltas, Mariam no se paro quieta en toda la noche, me lleve las manos a la cara y comence a llorar, puede que estuviese exajerando las cosas pero, lo echaba de menos, Kai. . . llevaba solo unos dias sin verlo y luego lo veo con una chica guapa a su lado. . .no vuelvo a saber de el, yo que se que estara haciendo por ahi, puede que me aferrara a las cosas que tuviera de el, ademas me encantaba aquella cadena, con la forma de un pequeño beyblade y nuestros nombres gravados. No voy a poder soportar estar tanto tiempo alejados, ya estaba acostumbrada a el, a su forma de ser, a sus pequeñas manias diarias, como cuando me levantaba y aveces me lo encontraba entrenando fuera, a como me esperaba al salir del laboratorio, a verlo acariciando al pequeño gato que daba vueltas en circulo en mi cuarto

Intente al cabo de un rato, en el cual pasaron casi dos horas con mis cavilaciones, cogi los detalles del nuevo lanzador y me puse a leerlos, hasta que fue la hora de comer, hoy como con Jacob, Michael no aparecio, Steve, Eddy y Rick parecia que lo harian mas tarde porque los vi dirigirse a la zona de practicas, Jacob intento animarme, aunque no le conte lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, sino pensaria que estaba loca o algo. . .me sentia triste y no lo podia evitar. . .debia confiar en Kai, pero su actitud no ayudaba aunque el fuese asi. . .

Por la tarde, fui al centro comercial necesitaba comprar algunas cosas, un brillo labial y unos vaqueros, comenzaba a hacer mas frio y no queria que cuando llegase, estar solo con faldas

Seguia baja de moral, no podia creerme que habia perdido la cadena, cuando llegue a mi cuarto, encendi el ordenador, mientras guardaba un vaquero apretado azul claro que habia comprado, Troubles me pedia su comida, lo cogi un poco en brazos pero me arañaba bastante, escuche que me llegaba un mensaje, pense, quiza sea Kenny, hacia tiempo que no tenia noticias de el, y asi fue, era de el

_Hola, Emily!_

_Nos han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente, Tyson me acaba de informar de que Ozuma lo reto, y Tyson gano, aunque no sin recibir algunq ue otro daño, espero que a Max le vaya todo bien, tambien le he escrito, pero tarda mas en ver los mensajes, estoy haciendo muchos progresos en un nuevo diseño para los beyblades, supongo que ahi los hareis todos los dias, que suerte tienes. . .espero que nos veamos pronto y hablar de nuestros progresos_

_Kenny_

Parecia que esta vez se habia tomado su tiempo para arreglar el mensaje, creo que le gustaria decirme mas cosas pero Kenny era muy timido, Kai me habia dicho que siempre habia sentido algo por mi, aunque yo no lo veia asi, pero si el lo dice, si Ozuma se enfrento a Tyson puede que Kai tambien a Dunga, ni siquiera me avisaba de eso?

Suspire y me preparaba a responderle aunque no con mucho animo cuando recibi otro mensaje, me pico la curiosidad y lo abri, era de Kai, no me lo podia creer, lo lei detenidamente, que buscara sobre los 7 pecados capitales?, que volvera pronto? viniendo de el es mas que eso, como no este aqui conmigo no le quito ninguna frase cariñosa .. .no me meciono nada de la chica del otro dia. . .pero polo menos me habia escrito y me dijo lo de Dunga, porque era tan insegura? lo necesitaba cerca para no volverme loca. . .comence allorar mas todavia, lo echo tanto de menos. . .me cruce de brazos llorando, cuando Troubles me interrumpio haciendo un ruido extraño

Lo mire y estaba debajo de la cama, me agache despues de limpiarme la cara y tire de el, hasta que vi lo que habia encontrado, era mi cadena, como estaba alli? seguro que se habia caido cuando Mariam dio alguna que otra vuelta o golpe a la mesilla, no se porque pero parecia que volvi a respirar mejor, se la quite de la boca y me la puse despues de limpiarla con la chaqueta, estaria mas pendiente de ella, ahora me pondria a investigar sobre lo que me pidio Kai y le responderia a el y Kenny mas tarde

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Baje del avion, el tiempo parecio bueno tambien alli, el cielo estaba bastante despejado, por donde empezar a preguntar? en otra sede de la BBA?

Seria lo mas conveniente, me pregunte si Emily leeria ya el mensaje, si llego a estar alli seguiria sonriendo, pero tenia que esperar hasta que lograra superar esto, debia vencer a este nuevo desafio, los 7 pecados, luego enfrentarme a Tyson, pero espero que en aquella batalla estuviese ella presente, para ver un combate digno de admirar, el ultimo que tendria por ahora con mi amigo, porque las cosas tienen que cambiar, mucho que cambiar.


	53. Barbie no eres una muñeca Lujuria

Hi! Aqui el siguiente pecado capital, Lujuria, jeje, a ver que tal este capitulo, si tengo faltas o asi, lo corrijo luego, no he tenido tiempo de reelerlo, mañana a ver si tengo tiempo, pero espero que os guste, en els iguiente me centrare mas en Emily, porque este va mucho de Kai, pero no pude hacerlo mas corto jeje jeje

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic sobre todo a MC, IviWay, ARUCARD524, toaneo y tany tany

**CAP 53: BARBIE NO ERES UNA MUÑECA. LUJURIA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Estaba decidido a enfrentarme a otro de los pecados capitales, Phillip no me habia dicho cual seria, asi que hasta que encontrara a aquella chica, de nombre Barbie, mis dudas no desaparecerian; sali del aeropuerto y compre una revista sobre Beyblade, me parecio bien conocer que se hablaba de los demas beyluchadores

Hablaban sobre el nuevo torneo que se avecinaba, supongo que el Sr Dikenson estaria muy ocupado con eso, tendria que tener cuidado con quien trabajaba, me acorde de Boris, y no pude evitar moder con fuerza los dientes, si habia a alguien que despreciara era a el, cuando mi abuelo me dejo en la abadia. . .casi habian conseguido salirse con la suya en el primer torneo, pero Boris pudo intentar engañarnos de nuevo. . .espero que jamas volviera a hacer una de las suyas

Busque en los articulos pequeños, hablaban sobre queen y king, seguian robando beyblades, supongo que ciertos habitos no cambian, pense que lo habian comprendido aunque por lo poco que los conoci, recorde aquella batalla en la playa donde destrozaron mi blade, 2 contra 1, no habia buenas noticias?

En otro ponia que el antiguo batallon Balthez no participaria en el torneo, un pequeño torneo Ruso en el que gano Tala, ya estaba en forma de nuevo; me fije en otro articulo que venia en color rosa, Robert estaba comprometido? si que era tradicional, los Majestics siempre se movian en otra clase de liga, a Tyson le costaba entenderlos mas que a nadie, supongo que todos estarian impresionados con la noticia, quiza los que menos su equipo

Enrosque la revista, estaba anocheciendo y preferia encontrar la sede de aquel pais, para tener un lugar donde descansar, no estaba aun asi demasiado cansado, asi que probablemente preguntaria por la beyluchadora de alli

No me pusieron ningun problema en la sede, me asignaron una habitacion, no estaba nada mal, y me tumbe un rato, luego me incorpore y comence a buscar la cartera en mi mochila, me la meti en el bolsillo donde llevaba la cadena(bolsillo izquierdo), habia estado pensando en lo de Wyatt pero por mas que lo pensase, por mas veces que le diera vueltas se que no sabria como pararlo, como parar lo que le paso, ya no podia hacer nada, ese sentimiento de culpa se iba defuminando pero se que nunca se iría de mi cabeza, me sente al borde de la cama y vi la hora en un reloj que habia en la mesilla, si, voy a salir

Baje a la recepcion y ahora si que le pregunte por Barbie, tenian datos sobre sus victorias pero me dijeron que no sabian donde localizarla,es decir tendria que arreglarmelas para encontrarla, solo me dijeron que se la veia de noche, me sorprendio un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente rara, sali a la calle, la temperatura habia bajado unos pocos grados, apure el paso, me meti por unos callejones, se que la mayoria de las personas evitaria lugares en los que solia meterme, caminos estrechos, aparentemenete desiertos, pero yo me sentia como pez en el agua, unos chicos un poco mas mayores que yo bebian fuera de un local, cuando pase de largo, me llamaron, o si a eso se le puede denominar llamar

Chico: Oye. . .tu?- tenia un par de copas de mas

Ignore el comentario

Chico2: Ey, eres beyluchador? me suena tu cara

Al mencionarme el beyblade me gire

Kai: Soy beyluchador

Chico3: Anda, si es ese japones, Kai, de los Bladebreakers!- parecia el mas tranquilo

Kai: . ..

Chico2: Estaria bien una batalla. . .

Kai: Conoces a una tal "Barbie"?

Los tres me miraron atonitos

Chico1: Si la conocemos? si la conocemos? es la chica mas popular de aca- arrastraban las palabras en comparacion al español que conocia, me costaba pillarles las palabras

Chico2: cualquiera querria estar con ella

Chico3: Es una diosa

Fue patetica aquella imagen

Kai: Sabeis donde puedo encontrarla?

Pero no me respondieron, me desafiaron, pero la batalla no duro ni segundos, luego la conversacion volvio a ser pausada, parecian asombrados con mis habilidades, suele pasar que cuando conoces a alguien por la television, no puedes llegar a imaginar lo bueno que es al verlo en persona, las beyballas perdian detalles si se transmitian, no era lo mismo que en el estadio

El chico mas "simpatico" me dio una tarjeta y pense que me estaban tomando el pelo, era una discoteca?, me toco un hombro y me dijo "que te diviertas, si te recibe eres afortunado"

La discoteca quedaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, me llevo un rato encontrarla, escuchaba a gente salir a divertirse, otros en terrazas tomando algo. . .hasta que encontre el lugar, mire el nombre, si estaba alli mismo, habia mucha gente esperando una cola, pedian el carnet, mierda, como iba a entrar yo, tenia 17 años, aqui la mayoria de edad es 18, en Japon 20, no me dejaran pasar

Una chica de pelo rojo me sonrio y sus amigas le hacian coro, no tenia paciencia para esto, desearia que aquell tal Barbie estuviese en cualquier otro lugar, a mi no me gustaban este tipo de cosas, creo que debo llamar la atencion para. . .tengo una idea

No me puse a la cola y di una vuelta por fuera del local, en uno de sus lados habia una pequeña ventana abierta, era en una segunda planta, no parecia que de alli saliesen luces, la musica se escuchaba en todos lados asi que no me deje guiar por aquello, lance mi blade, que reboto con la pared que lograba ver de color amarillo, escuche un grito y una chica aparecio en escena, llevaba en las manos unas pinzas de rizar el pelo, era de piel clara, ojos grandes, los cuales parecian aun mas por llevarlos maquillados, sus uñas eran largas, su cabello rubio, pero ayudado por tinte, parecia platino; recogi mi blade con la mano

Chica: Quien te crees que eres? Como te atreves a lanzar tu blade contra mi? Sabes quien soy? Argggggg. . .- tiro las pinzas para ondularse el pelo y cogio un telefono movil- te vas a enterar chico- se lo puso en la oreja

Kai: Conoces a una tal "Barbie"?- supuse que seria ella, habia alguien que se pareciera mas a una muñeca que aquella chica? cada detalle parecia controlado, ahora comprendia porque todos me decian que era impresionante

Chica: Je,asi que ni sabes quien soy? Yo soy esa tal "Barbie", se nota que no eres de aqui- colgo el telefono

Kai: Lo que quiero es beybatallar!

Barbie: Tengo mas cosas que hacer que beybatallar ahora mismo, ademas no acepto cualquier combate- se apoyo en la ventana para hablar conmigo- ademas no me ha gustado tu aparicion, no me gusta que intenten hacerme daño- seguia molesta pero no tanto como al principio

Kai: Phillip me hablo de ti

Barbie: En serio? que te dijo de mi?

Kai: Mira nena, no quiero hablar, lo unico que me interesa de todo esto, es vencer a los 7 pecados capitales y si estoy aqui es

Barbie: ya entiendo, lo vencistes. . .ummm, entonces ahora poseees su blade "Sobervia"- dijo afirmandolo

Kai: No me ha interesado. . .

Barbie: puede que no te interese hablar, yo lo suelo hacer amenudo, me encanta conocer a gente y demas, te podria contar muchas cosas sobre los 7 pecados, como, quien posea los 7, lograra el poder total, dominara a cualquier persona, por eso fueron divididos, y cada vez que. . .-me observo, cada vez subian mas la musica y ella no parecian contenta de subir la voz- perdona, no preferirias entrar y charlar?

Kai: No quiero hablar. . .

Barbie: Bueno, pero si quieres beybatallar lo hago a lo grande, sabes? me ha picado la curiosidad, has vencido a Phillip, es increible, entra, les dire tu nombre para que te traigan ante mi, es verdad, como te llamas?

Kai: Kai, mi nombre es Kai

Barbie: Kai? Kai? Kai? de los famosos Bladebreakers! Que idiota soy, con lo oscuro que esta, no te he reconocido, eres mi favorito de tu equipo, eres guapo- puso voz melosa, ahora veia que Emily no era la unica que no se aburria de hablar y hablar durante horas, tambien pense que no le gustaria esto, esta situacion conmigo y esta chica- Venga, te espero aqui, mientras termino de arreglarme, cerro la ventana y la vi coger el telefono

En serio tenia que entrar en aquel lugar? Creo que esto me gusta tan poco como a Troubles el agua, sino fuese por mi meta, la de vencer a Tyson, la de vencerle definitivamente, la meta de terminar este viaje que me habia propuesto, sino fuese por eso, jamas entraria alli, pero mis ganas de conocer lo que esperaba eran superiores, y eso de tener un poder superior, hace años hubiese hecho cualquier cosa. . .estaba intrigado y eso para mi era una gran fuerza para hacer cosas que no em imaginaba, camine hasta la puerta, pasando por delante de todos los que hacian cola, la gente protesto, hasta que me acerque al portero

Portero: Oye, a la cola

Kai: Me estan esperando

Portero: Tu eres ese tal Kai? Identificate

Cogi mi cartera y mi carnet, este lo miro y me dijo que lo siguiera, al abrirme la puerta, solo quedaba un portero en la entrada

Potero: Sabes que no puedes estar aqui, eres menos de edad y nos podemos meter en un lio, no momentes follon, vale?

No dije nada, estaba mas ocupado esquivando a la gente que bailaba

Tuvimos que subir unas escaleras que habia en el lado izquierdo, otro tipo la custodiaba, y ahora este me dirigio el camino, llegamos a una puerta de color rosa y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, alli estaba, no se como decirlo pero tenia una mala sensacion, es como si aquella chica estuviese acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, es como si desprendiera una fuerza, no me podia imaginar una beybatalla contra ella, no era como Mariah o Emily, las cuales tenian una fuerza para combatir, eran chicas fuertes, Barbie era diferente. . .abri la puerta y alli la vi otra vez con las pinzas del pelo, era una chica de estatura media, delgada, vestia pantalones apretados y una especia de corset blanco y rosa, llevaba unos zapatos de tacon rosa y unas pulseras del mismo color

Barbie: Bueno aqui estas, reconozco que no eres un chico facil de tratar, sientate- dijo señalandome una silla

No hice caso y apoye mi espalda contra la pared, lo mas lejos de ella que podia, tenia un gran poder de atraccion, no lo puedo negar, no me gustaba

Barbie: eres algo desagradabale, se que eres mas frio y solitario que tus compañeros pero. . .bueno da igual, estas aqui, mira los 7 pecaos capitales pasan de beyluchador para que se distancien lo mas que puedan, por eso cuando alguien le gana a quien lo posee debe ser poseido por ese vencedor. . .asi 3 de lso pecados capitales estan aqui en Sudamerica, 4 en Europa, somos conocidos como el Trio de poder, s ya te has enfrentado a Phillip sabes a lo que me refiero cuando no se parecen a una bestia bit, si los 7 pecados se unen una fuerza oscura cubrira el mundo. . .como se todo esto? no me paso todo el dia metida aqui aunque tu lo pienses

Kai: Aun no me has dicho cual es el poder que controlas, que pecado?

Barbie: Directo, eh? Pues no se si te sorprendera, pero mi poder. . .- desenchufo las pinzas de la corriente y se llevo un dedo a la boca- todos tenemos una debilidad, a mi me vuelven loca los chicos guapos, si quieres desafiarme tendras que ser juzgado por tu LUJURIA

Kai: Porque no me sorprende? Donde podemos beybatallar?- era incomoda la situacion, muy incomoda

Se acerco y le torci la cara, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con una chica asi, me estaba encontrando hasta mal, no era muy expresivo en ocasiones, alguna que otra persona me habia dicho que tenia cara de poker en ocasiones, pues ahora debio ser diferente

Barbie: Te sientes raro, no?

Kai: No!

Barbie: No te preocupes, es normal, siempre causo ese tipo de sensacion a mis adversarios y mas si son chicos claro-sonrio

La pequeña estancia estaba llena de cosas y por primera vez me fije en ellos, ella abrio al puerta y me invito a acompañarla, bajamos las escaleras

Barbie: Ahora vuelvo, si quieres beybatallar esperame- sijo casi en un susurro

Comenzo a mezclarse con la gente y apenas la dejabana avanzar, su poder era la atraccion no me cabia la menos duda, se subio a una pista que estaba mas alta y cogio un micro

Barbie: Hola a todos, gracias por visitar nuestro local, es un gran placer tenerlos aqui, hace un rato cuando estaba arreglandome para bajar hasta aqui, alguien famoso hizo su aparicion- la musica habia cesado, la gente escuchaba atenta y su voz cada vez se hacia mas sensual

Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a tener a chicos bajo su control, como podian existir mujeres asi, no me gustaba ella, era guapa, demasiado pero no me gustaba esa aptitud de superioridad de dominar a cualquier chico que se le pasara alado, me alegraba de que Emily fuese diferente, porque me doy ahora cuenta de lo especial que es, parece que el embrujo de esta rubia se difumina en la distancia, pensare en la pelirroja para desviar mis pensamientos, espero que surta efecto

Barbie: Os quiero presentar a Kai Hiwatari. . .aunque casi todos los de aqui lo conoceis no?- note las miradas en mi despues de señalarme, alguna que otra persona me apunto con su movil, pero que era esto, cada vez odiaba mas esto arggggg- bueno, pues me ha retado y sabeis lo que me gusta beybatallar, asi que sintiendolo mucho tendran que abandonar el local

La gente comenzo a salir muy a su pesar, hasta que quedamos, Barbie, su especie de guardaespaldas y yo

Barbie: Bueno, pues aqui tienes lo que querias, mira hacia arriba- vi un par de camaras- este combate se transmitira en unas horas en la television y ahora mismo lo podran ver los que antes ocupaban el local, afuera hay dos pantallas gigantes, entiendes ahora porque me gusta beybatallar a lo grande?

Me daban igual todos aquellos juegos mentales, me daba igual que me grabara beybatallando, lo que queria era vencer a la lujuria, sabia que algo aprenderia de esta batalla, era muy diferente de los combates a los que estaba acostumbrado

Kai: Estas lista? Comencemos- dije apuntandola

Barbie: Claro- quito un beyblade rosa de su bolsillo, me esperaba aquel color

Por un micro escuchamos 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP! Mientras lanzamos nuestros beyblades, ahora vendria el reto, nuestros beyblades chocaron y el mio era mas fuerte, auqnue la habia subestimado un poco, no reaccionaba mal a mis ataques

Barbie: Listo?- me sorprendi, porque una luz parecia envolverla y su beyblade tambien

Dranzer: Ataque de fuego!- pero no sirvio de nada

Barbie: Las batallas de los 7 pecados se libran despues de haberlos superados, los hombres siempre sois faciles de vencer, aunque he conocido a varias chicas lujuriosas, me tienes a mi enfrente- sonrio mientras se pasaba la mano por el pecho

Porque seguia mirandola, en el combate contra Phillip me veia a mi mismo, no me equivoque en cuanto al comportamiento de estas fuerzas, eran diferentes, me notaba estatico, solo la miraba a ella,no habia mas en mi campo visual, queria pensar en Emily pero era una fuerza poderosa, estaba ardiendo, Barbie se puso a mi lado y me beso la mejilla, aunque no creo que fuese ella en realidad, no olia el perfume que llevaba antes, esto era una ilusion tambien

Barbie (vision): La lujuria es usualmente considerada como el pecado producido por los pensamientos excesivos de naturaleza sexual, tambien son los pensamientos posesivos sobre otra persona.- me susurraba al oido

Se acerco a mi cara para mantenerme la mirada tenia unos ojos grandes azules acompañados con una sombra de ojos verde, porque no podia moverme?no podia pestañear, notaba su mano por mi pecho, sus labios en mi mejilla, mi cuello, esto tiene que parar, como paro esto, como!

Mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas

Barbie(vision): Porque no te dejas llevar, lo pasaremos bien juntos, llevaba tiempo esperandote Kai, esperando a que sucumbieras al placer, porque siempre ignorabas fijarte en las chicas, intentabas hacerlo lo menos posible, tu obsesion por beybatallar, no te hizo ver a las chicas que habia a tu alrededor?

Pude cerrar los ojos por un momento, pero note unas uñas en mi pecho, no pude cerrarlos mas, a quien tenia enfrente era Mariah, pero que, pero que era esto, porque ahora era Mariah, mierda, no quiero que me toque ninguna de ellas, quiero salir de aqui

Mariah(vision): Cuando te conoci Kai, me pareciste muy creido, porque no pelear contra mi? porque era una chica? y mirate ahora sustado- sus uñas estaban en mi espalda

Kai: Largate, Mariah, Barbie o lo que sea que seas

Mariah(vision): Quieres que me vaya?- abrio la boca y se paso el dedo por los labios, sus piernas me tenian enroscado, realmente era como una gatita

Pense en Ray, no le haria gracia esto, y Mariah desaparecio, podria salir esto bien? parecia que si lograba centrarme en otra cosa, no pensar en nada sexual teniendo a una chica pegada en mi, sin esa presion, pero no me habia librado por completo, habia desaparecido Mariah, pero habia aparecido Hilary

Hilary (vision): Kai, quedate conmigo, porque no te fijaste mas en mi, yo siempre he intentado estar cerca de ti, me preocupaba por si te pasaba algo, eres guapo,inteligente- me estaba levantando la camiseta

Kai: Pero te preocupabas mas por Tyson, no intentes liarme la cabeza, tu no eres asi, tu no eres Hilary

Por un instante me quede solo, notaba mis brazos pesados, no tenia mi camiseta, habia desaparecido, pero antes de cantar victoria tenia a Barbie otra vez

Barbie (vision): Tendre que jugar fuerte contigo, no eres facil deconvencer, te resistes, no eres un lujurioso Kai, pero no me rendiere, siempre he estado en tu cabeza, he sido una opcion, una opcion que te daria mucho placer mas del que puedas imaginar, porque conformarte con una chica normal, teniendome a mi, o a otras mas a tu alrededor, no lo ves? dime que no lo entiendes- me agarro la oreja con sus labios, me tocaba el cabello, el pecho, el abdomen

Esto era extasis, tantas chicas, ya entiendo a lo que se refiere esto, este pecado, pero aunque sea esta sensacion. . .no la cambiaria, no daria todo lo que he conseguido por esto, puede que sea irresistible para otro, es tentador lo se, pero yo tengo un arma secreta, habia pasado mucho para volver a estar con Emily, habia tenido que bajar algo mi orgullo y eso era mucho para mi, me gustaba quedarme dormidorecordando algunas imagenes que no se iban de mi cabeza, el brillo del sol en su pelirrojo cabello, esos ojos juzgando mis pensamientos, eran como una llave, su cuerpo, puede que Barbie fuese una diosa para todos, pero yo no es que me conformara con Emily, es que la preferia, porque me gustaba como era, solo ella me habia ganado; notaba mis dedos tocando sus piernas, Emily tenia unas largas piernas, espera un momento, las estaba tocando

Barbie desaparecio para tener a Emily, ahora si que no queria cerrar los ojos, si tenia que caer a la tentacion preferia que fuese con esa imagen, tocaba su cintura y ella me besaba el pecho, los hombros, el cuello, esto si subia la temperatura, esto era lujuria? pues esta perfectamente no queria que acabase

Emily(vision): Esto es lo que realmente quieres? Prefieres estar conmigo que con las otras chicas, te conformas solo con eso?

Kai: Si me estas engañando, me da igual, quiero quedarme. . .contigo

Aquella imagen sonrio, y de repente salia Barbie, luego ella, solo queria a mi chica, queria que se quedase

Barbie (vision): Kai. . .- se acercaba a besarme y logre apartarla para que se conviritera en Emily

Esto era para volverse loco, agarre fuerte a la vision de la chica pelirroja, y con las dos manos impedi que moviese su cara ni un centimetro, la bese y por un instante recorde estar con ella, era el mismo sabor de sus labios, pero no duro mucho, desaparecio y note un vacio

Un golpe, un golpe en mi vista me hizo ver el plato, como antes de qu empezara aquella locura, tenia mi camiseta, estaba sudando y casi jadeando, respiraba con mucha dificultad, esta sensacion era como cuando venci a Phillip, tuve que dar lo mejor de mi

Barbie: Asi qe estas aqui, has llegado lejos, realmente no se como actuar contigo ahora mismo, resistirte a mi. . .me pareces todavia mas atractivo- se mordio el labio, pero no me causo ningun efecto como antes

Kai: Sabes que esto esta ganado, no? Ya no tienes nada que hacer, Dranzer,Flecha de fuego! cada choque de nuestros blades, hacia que retrocediese, su blade salio disparado no antes de romperse en dos

Note un gran alivio y ella se espero su derrota

Barbie: No estoy a tu nivel cuerpo a cuerpo, si vencistes a la lujuria no podia hacer nada mas, no tengo ataques como esos, tu Dranzer quito todo su poder cuando tu mente estaba despejada

Notaba el calor de Dranzer en mi piel, no se habia separado ni un momento de mi, no se cuanto duro este combate pero se que el estuvo atacando hasta que le transmiti mi energia, era tan importante para mi, como pude intentar darlo a un lado ne el pasado, apenas necesitaba palabras con el, seguire buscando adversarios para que se haga mas fuerte, no me puedo imaginar un vinculo mas fuerte que este, somos uno, pensamos como uno

Kai: Parece que he ganado- sonrei

Barbie: Y ahora puedes quedarte con mi bit, supongo que te interesara lo que he contado. . .

Kai: No me interesa tu bit, ni el de Phillip ni los de los demas, no se si te volvera a obedecer despues de mi victoria, pero no me interesa tener tal poder

Barbie: Nunca pense que los cuentos que hablan de una fuerza superior fuesen reales, al final voy a ser mas ingenua de lo que parezco

Kai: Que estas diciendo?- dije sin entender

Barbie: Has ganado porque tienes algo que. . .que no todos llegamos a conocer, aunque creeme que despues de esto siento curiosidad, de todas maneras no te envidio, aunque a lo mejor deberia hacerlo, has ganado por ese sentimiento que tienes por esa chica

Kai: Tonterias

Barbie: No me engañas, lo he visto y casi notado. ..buena suerte en tu viaje Kai, espero verte pronto, he perdido pero contra un campeon- se acerco a mi y me paso la mano por el pecho, aunque le puse mala cara- tu siguiente destino deberia ser Colombia, pregunta por el "innombrable", entenderas porque tiene ese nombre tan despectivo. . .te invitaria a una copa pero creo que no la aceptarias

Kai: No te equivocas- ya no tenia aquel poder de seduccion para mi, se habia acabado

Sali de aquel local en cuanto me abrieron las puertas, la gente me victoreaba, algunas chicas gritaban mi nombre, otros querian entrar en el local, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba algo alejado de alli por fin, tenia un sudor frio por todo mi cuerpo y estaba cansado, habia ganado a eso, a la lujuria, la verdad fue extraño todo, porque aparecio Emily en la vision? pero me alegro, hasta cierto punto me rei de aquella chica rubia, no sabria nunca lo que es querer a alguien, no solo dejarse por esa sensacion de placer, algo mas, mas fuerte, mucho mas, habia ganado porque queria que estuviese alli Emily?, ella insinuo que sentia algo fuerte por ella y asi era, no me lo negaria a mi mismo, cierto?

Llegue al hotel y me duche, ojala no fuese un sueño, una vision, me gustaria volver a estar con ella, me senti feliz aunque sabia que estaba muy lejos

(**Narrado por Emily)**

Por la noche logre estar mas tranquila me acoste tarde porque estuve hablando con Mariam, la cual se habia pasado el dia entero en el parque de atracciones con Max, no paraba de reirse y de decirme lo que me habia perdido, puede que no fuese mi mejor dia, pero habia encontrado la cadena, le habia cogido mas cariño a Troubles, el la habia encontrado.. .

Mariam cogio una revista y me hizo uno de esos test para saber tu personalidad, yo no queria ni responderle aunque se las ingenio para que acabara hablando, me gustaria tener una amiga como ella mas cerca, sabia que en cualquier momento se marcharia con Dunga y aparte de ocuparme mi habitacion, el resto no me molestaba, me ocupaba el tiempo y lograba que no pensara en Kai, ya habia buscado algo sobre los 7 pecados, pero como llego Mariam, lo dejaria para mañana y les responderia con calma a el y a Kenny

Estuvimos hasta las tantas sin dormir, hablando sobre nuestros compañeros y mas, salio Kai tambien a relucir pero cambiamos de tema cuando vio que me ponia algo triste, no me podia ni imaginar lo que estaria haciendo cuando me acabe durmiendo, mañana sera otro dia y tendre que llemar a mis padres, dentro d epoco estare en casa, que raro me suena todo esto. . .


	54. Noticias y celos

Hola! Siento la tardanza pero desde ahora escribire menos ya que estoy estudiando y tardare mas en subir cosas^^

Espero que os guste este capitulo mas centrado en Emily y sus cosas, me alegran mucho vuestros comentarios me animan a escribir mas^^

En el capitulo anterior me parecio adecuado escribir sobre las tres chicas que hablaron mas con Kai en la serie, Mariah, Emily y Hilary jeje, conozco a diferente gente que les gusta Kai con cada una de ellas xDDD

Gracias a todos los que lo leen y por comentar a MC, Iviway, toaneo, arucard524 y tanytany :D

**CAP 54: NOTICIAS Y CELOS**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Aquella noche me quede dormido enseguida, el dia anterior me habia enfrentado a Dunga y a Barbie y aunque fueron combates muy diferentes, me habian agotado fisica y mentalmente, me desperte con pereza, el viaje tambien habia conseguido que mis musculos estviesen cansados, bostece y me levante lentamente, el sol entraba por la ventana y me molesto en los ojos. . .

Tenia hambre y debia salir a desayunar fuera, asi que me vesti y acabe sentandome en una cafeteria tomando unas medialunas y un cafe, le pedi a un camarero una hoja y un boligrafo, anote los 7 pecados:

Soberbia

Lujuria

Gula

Envidia

Avaricia

Pereza

Ira

Habia derrotado a los 2 primeros y en bastante poco tiempo, creo que esta vez no iria directo a Colombia, recorde cuando llegamos a Europa e hicimos tiempo para conocer a bladers europeos, no queria obsesionarme solo con los 7 pecados, asi que pasaria unos dias en este pais,aqui en Buenos Aires se estaba bastante bien, beybatallaria contra alguien, ademas queria mejorar una nueva jugada que tenia en mente, supongo que elegiria otro medio de transporte para llegar a Colombia, quiza por carretera . ..estaria bien pasar por otros paises. . .

Termine de tomar el cafe y decidi pasear por las calles

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me desperte con un golpe de Mariam, que bonita manera de levantarse. . .estire los brazos y abri la ventana, creo que seria la mejor manera de despertarla hacia mucho mas frio ultimamente, hoy ya teniamos que hacer cosas, en unos dias me iba y queria dejar mis todo en orden, se que soy algo obsesiva con el trabajo pero soy asi. . .

Mariam se tapo la cara con la almohada y yo apure para llegar al laboratorio, ni siquiera pase a desayunar y llegado el momento, mi estomago se quejo, en el descanso comeria algo, pero ahora al trabajo, era lo que me mantenia distraida y no negaria que me gustaba, vale se que es raro que te guste trabajar en algo, pero a mi estoy me fascina, descubir nuevas cosas sobre los beyblades que aparentemente parecen todos iguales pero no lo son, no lo digo por lo referente a las bestias bit, todos sus elementos eran diferentes desde el bit a la base. . .

Judy nos hizo pasar despues de tener una charla con Max, ayer lo pillo entrando con Mariam la cual no estaba "invitada" en el centro, asi que parece ser que hoy le echo la charla, Judy conocia a Mariam de vista, cuando los saint shields participaron en el torneo que se celebro en Japon

Judy: Max me tienes que avisar de estas cosas. . .- dijo en un tono serio

Max: Lo siento mama, ella es una buena amiga- dijo suplicante

Judy: Para la proxima vez ya sabes Max, ahora no perdamos mas tiempo y a trabajar

Estabamos de nuevo cogiendo notas y viendo simulaciones en el ordenador, este nuevo prototipo funcionaba pero no tenia demasiados cambios respecto a los lanzadores ultimamente diseñados teniamos que encontrar algun detalle para convertirlo en ventaja

Max no anotaba nada en comparacion conmigo y eso me hacia sentirme un poco mas importante, un poco mejor, superior quiza en este aspecto, sonrei con una pizca de malicia y el se dio cuenta

Cuando menos lo pensamos alguien abrio la puerta de imprevisto, haciendonos movernos del susto

Michael: Teneis que venir a ver esto, lo estan transmitiendo por la tele. . .-decia jadeando de la carrera que debio dar para llegar a junto nuestra

Judy: Michael! Esto es una zona de trabajo!- dijo enfadada de que nos interrumpiera sin llamar a la puerta, sus modales no habian sido los mejores, Michael no cambiaria

Michael: No lo entendeis! Kai se enfrento a la chica mas popular de Argentina, dicen que es todo un espectaculo, teneis que venir a ver esto! Empieza ahora!

Que? Que? Que? Esta pregunta surgio tanto en mi mente que hasta no sabia si creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no solia ser impulsiva, pero sali por la puerta antes que ninguno de los que habia alli, escuchaba murmullos viniendo de una sala en la que habia television, videojuegos y demas, pero casi ni lograba casi ver la pantalla, como iba a poder entrar ahi? como? no iba a poder verlo?

Escuchaba que lo estaban anunciando, pero no veia nada, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, porque? Me iba a tener que conformar con escucharlo?

Note una mano que me agarro por el brazo y tiro de mi

Mariam: Oye, no te quedes ahi o no veras nada, tu deberias estar en primera fila para verlo, no?- me dijo con una sonrisa

Emily: Mariam, no podemos avanzar mucho mas!- dije algo desesperada

Mariam: Tu solo sigueme- dijo tirando de mi y moviendonos entre la gente

Y por extraño que me parecia, logramos estar en un sitio en el que poder ver la pantalla, no demasiado bien,pero la veiamos, entonces cai en la cuenta de que tanto Max, Michael y los demas, excepto Jacob que me saludaba desde el otro lado de la sala, no estaban aqui y mi mente era rapida, asi que aun podiamos llegar a tiempo

Emily: Mariam, salgamos de aqui- dije de imprevisto

Mariam: Pero que estas diciendo?- la cual se sorprendio de mis palabras

Emily: Se donde podremos verlo mejor

Mariam: En serio, guiame amiga- dijo animandome

Salimos dificilmente de la sala abarrotada y comence a correr por las escaleras arriba en la otra zona del centro, alli teniamos nuestra sala, la sala de los "ALL STARZ" donde solo estabamos los de elite, no me importaba que Mariam viniera, no me importaria que ella fuese alguien del equipo, tendria a alguien con quien charlar. . .porque un combate de Kai salia en la television, en que estaba metido ahora? aun debia seguir con la investigacion de los 7 pecados y ya habia encontrado algunos de los nombres de los que los portaban, seria esa chica la portadora de uno de ellos?

Llegamos a la sala y Max fue el primero que se alegro

Max: Pense que no querias verlo- me dijo, luego miro a Mariam- Mariam tu estas invitada puedes entrar- esbozo una gran sonrisa

Mariam: Gracias Max- le toco la mejilla

Me acerque a la tele, no estaba para escuchar a los dos tortolitos, cogi el mando de la mano de Eddy, el cual se quejo y le di mas volumen a la television

Michael: Empieza! Empieza!

Judy: Dejar escuchar, chicos!- entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba alli- entraba del balcon que habia en la sala donde me habia reconciliado con Kai

Steve: Es esa de la que dicen?

Eddy: Si, si

Rick: Que mas da que sea guapa o no, eso da igual en el beyblade!

Guapa, guapa, a todos mis compañeros todas les parecian guapas, solo s puedo decir que Michael queria dejarle sitio alado a Mariam la cual lo rechazo y se sento en el suelo con Max

Prestamos atencion a la tele cuando vimos que comenzaba la grabacion, uos focos deslumbraban el sitio, era oscuro, parecia una discoteca? no es que pareciera, lo era!

El que comentaba el video el cual estaba editado hacia comentarios

Video- - -

_**En Argentina no esperabamos enconrar un combate como este, estamos acostumbrados a duelos donde Barbie gana a sus oponentes, los cuales suelen ser aficionados, pero encontrarnos con Kai, de los famosos Bladebreakers, y en el ultimo campeonato un importante miembro en los blizkreig boys! es algo que nadie nos esperariamos, el combate empezo con unas cuantas jugadas en las que parecian estar poniendose a prueba, aunque Kai llevaba la delantera, pero poco despues el combate parecia parado, sus beyblades estaban girando en el mismo tiempo, podemos ver que Kai parece hinoptizado, mientras que Barbie parece pensativa, es verdad lo que cuentan de esta chica? que tiene un poder irresistible? no se si sera verdad, peron fijense, de un momento s otro despues de unos minutos en clama, el beyblade de Kai hace una sorprendente jugada, despues de pedirle a su bestia bit que ataque, el blade de Barbie salio despedido y bastante mal parado, pero lo que nos preguntamos es que hace este chico en este pais, tan lejos de su tierra natal, estas dudas no podemos resolverlas, pero esperamos tener mas noticas de este beyluchador, sigue sin decepcionar a sus fans. . .**_

Estaba enfadada, aquella chica parecia salida de una caja de muñecas, toda ella perfecta, cuidado que no se rompa una uña, me mordi el labio, tanto que senti el sabor de mi sangre, me llevo dos dedos a la boca y si, estaba sangrando, estaba enfadada, porque me molestaba ver a Kai con una chica, bueno con una chica guapa, ella si que parecia perfecta para el, en cambio yo. . .no era ni la mitad de perfecta en cuanto belleza, mis compañeros estaban babeando cuando la apuntaron en primer plano y enfoncando el escote, llevaba un corset apretado, porque Kai se habia enfrentado a aquella chica? yo si que sabia porque, ese nombre, Barbie, aparecia en la lista que habia encontrado de los portadores de los 7 pecados, sino fuera asi. . .a Kai no le gustaba pelear contra chicas, yo creo que temia que nos hicieramos daño,pero no todas las chicas somos debiles, no! eso me molestaba aveces en el, creia que en cierta manera tenia que tener cuidado conmigo,me gustaba que se preocupara demi pero el pensaba que era debil y eso lo odiaba, odiaba que los chicos me tomaran por una de esas chicas, las cuales no saben valerse por si solas

Tenia la mente nublada, estaba celosa, celosa de aquella chica, de verlo alli enfrentandose a Kai, cuando el la primera vez que me vio, rechazo mi desafio, y esta era guapa, esta si que era guapa

Mariam fue la primera que se dio cuenta de como me sentia, seria porque somos chicas y nos entendemos mejor, me toco la rodilla como dandome animso para que me tranquilizara, se levanto junto a Max, los cuales seguian comentando el encuentro, Eddy, Steve y Michael hablaban de Kai, pero sobre todo de Barbie, y Rick supo aceptar en cierta manera que Kai era mejor que el, por el comentario que hizo, yo seguia lejos, mire para el balcon donde habia estado con el aquel dia de fiesta y desee que volviera a ser aquel dia, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me alegraba que ganara pero estaba celosa, porque me costaba tanto verlo cerca de una chica como aquella, no deberia tener dudas de Kai, pero el tenia una extraña forma de actuar, habia estado algo frio en su ultimo mensaje, pero Kai solia ser asi, asi que, me estaba volviendo loca. . .el podia estar con cualquier chica que quisiera, el era perfecto, lo que hizo que explotara fue como siempre Michael

Michael: Ese Kai si sabe lo que hace, menuda tia, no es listo ni nada.. .

Emily: Te odio Michael, te odio!- dije despues de darle una bofetada

No negaria que muchas veces no habia tenido ganas de darle unas cuantas pero esto, esto, no era lo que debia escuchar tal como me encontraba. . .

Michael: Pero que. . .- dijo llevandose a su mejilla lastimada

Eddy: Te has pasado viejo

Judy: Emily! Michael!

Pero no espere a escuchar una regañina, baje las escaleras y me encerre en mi cuarto, cuando se me paso un poco el cabreo, encendi el portatil y deje que Mariam entrara, me estuvo diciendo que no valia de nada estar celosa, que si confiaba en Kai aunque estuviese lejos eso no tenia sentido, pero yo me conocia en cierto modo me gustaba analizar a las personas y se que el problema residia en mi, por eso, debia hacer algo, algo al respecto, necesitaba superar esto

Segui buscando sobre los 7 pecados y sobre Barbie, asi que poseia la Lujuria? me pregunto que sentiria Kai, estaba curiosa y un sabor amargo aparecio en mi garganta

Solo os puedo dcir que pase unos dias bastante deprimida, Mariam se fue dos dias despues de aquello, prometiendome que se pondria en contacto mas amenudo conmigo y con Max, cone l cual queria volver a enfrentarse, Dunga ni siquiera nos hablo, estaba como avergonzado, ella nos explico que odiaba perder y logre entenderlo, a mi tambien me pasaba, se despidio de Max con un beso en la mejilla, por el cual le habian llamado afortunado, durente los tres dias siguientes

Yo me centre en el proyecto mas que nunca, le escribi a Kai pero solo para enviarle la informacion, ni un comentario, ni te echo de menos, ni un beso. ..estaba cansada de ser la mas debil en esta relacion, mi orgullo salia a flote en varias ocasiones y esta era una de esas

Hable con Judy, tenia una buena propuesta para lograr diferenciar el nuevo lanzador y si salia bien, tendria mas puntos para quedarme con el puesto, el cual estaba descuidando un poco por Kai, siempre pensando en sus cosas? no de eso nada, para mi es demasiado importante la ciencia, si, estoy enfadada con el, conmigo. ..

Me vendria bien volver a casa unos dias, me decia a mi misma haciendo una pequeña maleta para el viaje, ya tenia a Troubles preparado para irnos, ese gato y yo nos llevariamos bien de una vez por todas, creo quele encantaria la casa de mis padres, mas espacio pero tambien mas cosas que destrozar, ya habia acabado una vez con mis cortinas, un cojin de mi cama, y habia arañando la puerta. . .

Cerre con llave la puerta de mi cuarto sabiendo que no volveria hasta dentro de unos cuantos dias, Max y Jacob tambien se iban y me los encontre en la entrada, estaban asegurandose que Max llevaba el bañador para pasarse el dia en la playa, pense en lo poco planificado que era Max, je, yo ya habria hecho una lista con las cosas necesarias cuando sabia mi destino, en fin, esas cosas nos diferencian

Hable con ellos un poco, antes de caminar hasta la parada del bus, tenia controlada la hora,aun me llevaria un par de horas llegar a casa, cuando llegue a mi destino, mis padres me estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa, mi padre me ayudo con la maleta y el transportin de Troubles, el cual le sorprendio

Mama: Como has estado cariño?- dijo despues de darme dos besos y abrazarme fuertemente- George!Lleva las cosas a la habitacion de la niña

Emily: Bueno, mas o menos

Mama: Ha pasado algo en el trabajo? en el equipo?

Emily: Prefiero hablar mas tarde, tengo un poco de hambre

Mama: Esta bien hija- dijo cerrando la puerta despues de que entraramos

Mi madre era una mujer esbelta, bastante atractiva para su edad, rubia de ojos azules como los mios, tenia una figura estupenda, pero se tomaba en serio el ejercicio, asi como una dieta estricta

Mi padre bajo despacio las escaleras, mi casa estaba a las afueras, en un barrio residencial bastante conocido, teniamos un pequeño jardin y la casa constaba de dos plantas, era bastante grande, asi que no me podia quejar

Mientras mi madre, estaba terminando de preparar la comida y me hacia algunas preguntas sobre mis compañeros, los cuales conocia por mis comentarios, mi padre me abrazo y me dijo que estaba encantado con que hubiera venido

Papa: Emily, me vendria bien que echaras un vistazo a unos informes que tengo

A mi padre le encantaba la investigacion, ahora era profesor de quimica en una universidad, pero le encantaba hacer sus propias investigaciones, sabeis de quien me viene esto, no?

Mi padre era un hombre mas normal que lo que era mi madre, la cual era mas presumida, mi padre era mas sencillo, de estatura media, y pelirrojo, sus ojos eran grisaceos y solia tener una sonrisa en la cara

Despues de comer y hacerme mas preguntas sobre el centro, lo que habia hecho y demas, sin mencionar para nada a Kai en mis respuestas claro, ayude a mi madre a recoger la mesa, tenia que pedirle algo y no sabia por donde empezar

Emily: Mama, queria hablar contigo

Mama: supongo, te he visto muy rara desde que llegaste, bueno, dispara

Emily: No quiero hablar contigo como madre, sino como psicologa

Mama: Eh? Enserio? Me estas asustando

Emily: No debes hacerlo, pero lo necesito, creo que me ayudara bastante

Mama: Porque crees eso? De que estamos hablando?

Emily: Celos

La cara de mi madre, no se como podia describirla, toda sorprendida, no tenia ni idea de todo lo que no le habia contado, habia estado esperando para hablar de Kai,pero creo que me seria mas facil, sintiendome como una paciente mas, que como su hija, mi madre era una buena psicologa, pero cuando era mas pequeña siempre habia ignorado sus consejos de autoestima y demas, creo que habia llegado el momento de hacerlo.

**(Japón)**

Tyson y Hilary pasaban una tarde juntos, este le habia dicho a Kenny que se pasara mas tarde ya que tenia que arreglar su cuarto, poniendo de excusa de que su abuelo siempre se estaba quejando del desorden de este, pero no era verdad, queria pasar tiempo con Hilary sin que los demas supiesen de su relacion, contaban los minutos que podian estar a solas, el abuelo habia salido despues de comer, diciendo que tenia que comprar algunas cosas para el dojo

Tyson: Hilary, no te enfades- decia con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella se alejaba de el

Hilary: Esto no es una relacion Tyson, llevamos unos dias que tengo que hacer que sigo siendo tu amiga, y no es asi, de un dia para otro se enteraran

Tyson: Bueno, algun dia lo haran, pero no te gusta vernos a escondidas?

Hilary: Al principio era divertido, pero ahora. . .- bajo la mirada- prefiero estar como las demas parejas, no tenemos porque escondernos, que temes, Tyson?

Tyson: Nada Hil, es que no se como se lo tomaran

Hilary: Lo veran raro supongo

Tyson: Pero aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos- la cogio por la cintura bordeandola con el brazo hasta pegarla a el

Ella se hizo de rogar para que la besara, y el no dudo cuando pudo hacerlo, fue un beso largo, solo se escuchaban el uno al otro, hasta que. . .alguien abrio la puerta

Daichi: Tyson, vamos a enfrentarnos de nuevo. . .eh?

Kenny: Tyson. . .Hi-lary- dijo entrecortado

Las caras de los 4 presentes eran de verguenza y asombro

Tyson: Que estais haciendo aqui?- dijo incredulo

Daichi: Tyson por favor, no habria mas chicas en este mundo que tienes que fijarte en esta abuela? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh no voy a poder dormir, esto es una pesadilla!

Hilary: Daichi!Daichi!- salio corriendo detras de el fuera de lka habitacion con el puño en altio

Kenny: Tyson cuando? cuando. . .

Tyson: Ah, bueno- se rasco la nariz- fue desde que nos encontramos a Ozuma. . .no os dijimos nada porque no sabiamos como hacerlo. . .- decia mientras bajaba a buscar a los otros dos desaparecidos

Kenny: Creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar, de eso estoy seguro- dijo todavia sin creerselo y temiendo por los que estaban alrededor

Kenny conocia muy bien a Hilary y Tyson, el sabia lo que discutian antes y ahora si eran pareja. . .cualquier cosa seria motivo de unos gritos, de eso estaba seguro, suspiro antes de sentarse en la silla de la habitacion de Tyson para encender su portatil, tenia unas cuantas cosas que contarles sobre el campeonato. . .

Tyson acabo descubriendo que Daichi cogio la llave de debajo de la maceta del jardin para entrar en la casa, ahora entendia porque habian sido sorprendidos en pleno beso, sus dos compañeros no se quitarian esa imagen de la cabeza en mucho tiempo y Hilary intentaba calmarse ante las faltas de respeto de Daichi hacia ella

,- - - - - - -

**(En un lugar cercano)**

Un encapuchado veia el dia irse, su pelo se movia al ritmo de la brisa que sentia en la azotea de un viejo edificio abandonado, esperaba a los demas miembros de su equipo, esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien, les gustaba ganar pero tambien saber que los Bladebreakers no habian perdido sus habilidades, asi que creia que el destino decidiria sobre las 4 bestias bit sagradas

Joshep: Espero llegar no demasiado tarde, tengo noticias Ozuma

Ozuma: Eso espero- sonrio- que ocurrio con Ray?

Joshep: Me gano y mas facil de lo que hubiese querido. . .

Ozuma: Yo tambien di todo lo que pude pero veo que ellos siguen mejorando y bastante despues del ultimo campeonato, fue intenso, pero mira los resultados

Mariam: Asi que no hay nadie que les pueda, eh?- decia toda picara quitandose la capucha, Dunga estaba a su lado aguantando las ganas de gritar

Ozuma: Tu tambien Dunga? Perdiste?

Dunga: Tuvo suerte- dijo golpenado un muro cercano

Mariam: Hay que controlar ese mal humor, eh grandullon?

Ozuma: Escuchadme todos!- dijo con autoridad- la tortuga negra, el tigre blanco, el fenix rojo y el dragon azul estan en buenas manos por ahora, pero no debemos bajar la guardia, el poder de estas cuatro bestias-bit juntas es inigualable, nosotros estaremos observandolas desde cerca todo el tiempo que sea necesario, conoceis que somos los unicos que podemos hacerlo. . .

Los demas asintieron, esperando que llegase el dia para volver a enfrentarse a ellos, a los antiguos Bladebreakers!


	55. A prueba

Hola! Siguiente capitulo, en el proximo hablare mas sobre la Avaricia, no se cuando subire otro de nuevo, espero que os guste he metido algunos personajes secundarios pero necesarios para los siguientes capitulos

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y me lo comentan sobre todo MC Iviway, toaneo, arucard524 y tanytany

**CAP 55: A PRUEBA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes, en Argentina pase casi una semana, conoci a un grupo de hermanos con los cuales me enfrente y me presentaron a beyluchadores con alguna habilidad especial, o eso creian porque no duraron mucho contra mi, cuando crei oportuno, cogi un autobus y cambie de medio de transporte cuando podia, recorri tierras de Chile y de Peru, conoci a varias personas en este trayecto, algunos me consideraron un borde, otros un chulo, temerario, de pocas palabras. . .me gustaba viajar cuando atardecia, los colores del atardecer eran como el fuego, tonos amarillos, naranjas y rojos. . .

Me encontraba en una furgoneta y pronto pasariamos la frontera, me encontraba en la parte de atras de una furgoneta vieja, un señor se ofrecio a llevarme cuando me encontro en mitad de la carretera desierta, quiza yo no fuese tan confiado, pero si toda la gente fuese como yo ahora mismo no estaria aqui, a punto de entrar en Colombia, me lo habia pasado en cierto modo bien, cambiando de medio de transporte, pare en algunos lugares y mostre algunas de mis habilidades, me enfrente a adversarios de todo tipo, pero ahora debia centrarme en el siguiente pecado capital. . .

Esta situacion estaba controlada pero no lo de Emily, me habia conectado en varios puntos de los paises que habia visitado, me envio la informacion que le pedi sobre los 7 pecados, era eficiente y eficaz en su trabajo, habia informacion de sobra, pero ni siquiera me habia escrito una palabra, simplemente me adjunto el archivo, y me sonaba muy mal, echaba de menos sus preguntas y sus palabras, creo que esa parte de ella me complementaba, yo hablo poco y ella mucho, polo menos conmigo. . .

Habian transmitido el video de Barbie y apostaria lo que fuera a que se debia a eso, ya le habia dicho que no dejaria a un lado el viaje, quiza nuestra relacion surgio cuando menos lo esperabamos pero estas cosas no se planean, tenia que aprender a confiar en mi y mas todavia en ella misma. . .

Cuando entramos en Colombia senti una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago, tenia ganas de acabar con aquel chico "el inombrable" y por los datos que me envio Emily su poder era la avaricia, pero de el es del que menos informacion habia, no se habia conformado con enviarme la informacion de los chicos de Europa, tambien me habia escrito sobre los otros 3, 2 de ellos ya vencidos, aprete con rabia los papeles, porque se comportaba asi? ahora no tenia manera de saber de ella y me frustraba, se que no era el mas dado a establecer la comunicacion no porque no quisiera sino. . .preferia establecer simplemente cuando consideraba necesario, puedo parecer egoista y quizas lo soy, pero me era mas facil sobrellevar todo esto. . .

Ayude a bajar la mercancia al señor de la camioneta cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, ahora solo dependia de mi encontrar a aquel chico, pero por su apodo creia que debia ser mas conocido de lo que eran Phillip y Barbie. . .camine un poco por la zona donde me encontraba, hice varias preguntas sobre a quien buscaba y me dijeron que aun necesitaba viajar un poco por el pais para encontrarlo y asi lo hice enfrentandome a quien me hacia frente y obteniendo la informacion que deseaba.. .

Cerca de la noche, caminaba por unos viejos almacenes, recorde cuando tenia mi grupo de los beysharks, cuanto habia cambiado dentro de mi estilo, antes no mostraba piedad contra mis oponentes, ahora sabia como debia actuar con cada uno, mis compañeros me habian ayudado en eso, como podiamos llevarnos bien un grupo tan diferente?. . .parecia que no habia nadie no se escuchaba ningun ruido en el lugar pero mis años me habian hecho desconfiar de eso.. .

Escuche un grito cerca, bordee un almacen y pude observar como atracaban a una niña pequeña y no me iba a quedar alli parado aunque eran tres contra mi

Kai: Ey, no os da verguenza!

Chico 1: Je je, mira lo que nos ha traido el viento

Chico 2: Creo que el botin de hoy sera mejor de lo esperado

La niña lloraba asustada en el suelo, mientras el que no hablaba la agarraba, no podia aguantar tanta injusticia, robar a una niña tan pequeña, le echaba 7 o 8 años, me pregunto que hacia por este lugar, no era demasiado adecuado para una niña de su edad

Chico 3: Te crees muy duro, no?

Los tres me apuntaron con sus lanzadores cuando yo lo hice, aveces no logro entender lo popular que es este deporte, escuche un sonido fuerte y los otros beyblades mordieron el polvo, la niña corrio hacia mi y se puso a mi espalda

Kai: Porque no os enfrentais a alguien de vuestro tamaño? Devolverle lo que le habies robado- hice un gesto hacia la niña que se agarro fuertemente a mis pantalones

Chico 2: Si, claro, sueña niño! Puede que seas habilidoso, pero nosotros tenemos nuestras cartas- dijo remangandose

No me esperaba aquello, pero bueno si tenia que pelear para defenderme no lo dudaria, preferia resolver las cosas con mi blade, pero bueno de algo ha servido la defensa personal que aprendi en la abadia, me protegi con mi brazo izquierdo, golpeando al primero que se lanzo contra mi con la derecha, note alejarse a la niña, asi mejor, no queria que se hiciera daño, otro me vino por detras y patada, debo admitir que no se me da nada mal esto, fui entrenado para ser una maquina perfecta, cero sentimientos, cero remordimientos, cero piedad, aunque habia logrado mejorar algo siempre quedaria dentro de mi algo de aquello, aunque sea poco, prefiero que sea asi, en un momento como este mas valia que actuase friamente. . .el tercero me golpeo el estomago, eran 3, me movio un poco pero me sobrepuse, y otro puñetazo, me estaba defendiendo bien lo que provoco la intranquilidad de los otros 3

Una sombra aparecio encima de un almacen y se acerco con autoridad, los otros tres dejaron cierta distancia conmigo

Chico misterioso: Asi. . .que no podeis con un solo hombre, me decepcionais, mis aliados deben ser mas fuertes. . .

Note a la niña detras de mi

Niña: Es peligroso- se aferro mas a mis ropas

Me resulto curioso como parecia que nadie respiraba ante la presencia de aquel ser que no era demasiado alto y ademas menudo

Chico misterioso: Como te llamas forastero?- se dirigia a mi

Kai: Eso debia preguntartelo a ti! Como dejas que actuen asi, por lo que veo tu eres su lider!

Chico misterioso: Observador y provocador, ummm, interensate- su voz parecia la de un crio- que tienes que ofrecerme?todos los que pasan por aqui deben entregar algo aunque sea a la fuerza

Kai: Eso te crees tu! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no pienso darte nada!

El chico quito un blade de su bolsillo

Chico misterioso: Veo que eres habilidoso con tu blade, pero no tanto para poder con esto- me lo mostro y aunque habia cierta distancia parecia uno de los bits, de los 7 pecados, este era. . .

La pequeña grito quitandome de mis cavilaciones, pero de pronto todo se puso negro, me dolia la espalda mucho tanto que no recuerdo nada mas. . .

Me desperte aunque mis ojos no querian abrirse, fueron haciendose a la luz, note un frio en mi frente, pude observar un ventilador en el techo, donde me encontraba? que hacia en aquel lugar?eh? espera, la niña, donde esta, mi blade, Dranzer, aquellos tipos, el inombrable. . .

Una amplia sonrisa aparecio enfrente mia, era la niña de antes

Niña: Ya se ha despertado! Venid!

Aun me estaba acostumbrando al lugar, me dolia la cabeza y la espalda, no se si tenia fuerzas para levantarme, la verdad no tenia ganas

Mujer: Estas bien muchacho?

Niño: Es increible, Kai Hiwatari en mi casa- sonrio emocionado

Logre llevar mi mano a mi frente, una bolsa de hielo era lo que me habia provocado ese frio en la cabeza

Kai: Que estoy haciendo aqui? Que ha ocurrido?- me incorpore rapido y lamente hacerlo, un dolor en la espalda hizo que recorriera todo mi cuerpo

Niña: Eres un heroe, mi heroe

Mujer: Has salvado a mi niña, no se como agradecertelo. . .- se emociono

Niña: Me llamo Nadia!- sonrio de nuevo

Niño: No lo molestes, el es un chico famoso. . .

Mujer: Niños dejar que descanse, por favor, debe estar agotado

Kai: Me puedes explicar que ha ocurrido?- dije dirigiendome a la madre, mas bien lo exigi, y cambie mi tono en las ultimas palabras

Mujer: Mi marido y unos amigos os encontraron en los viejos almacenes, vieron como te golpearon, pero llegaron a tiempo de ayudarte, perdiste la consciencia, asi que te trajeron a esta casa y esperamos a que te despertaras, espero que te encuentres bien, me siento culpable, Nadia me conto que la ayudastes, tardaba mucho en llegar del mercado asi que por eso fueron a buscarla

Kai: Mi blade?

El niño me ofrecio mi lanzador y beyblade, orgulloso de tenerlos en sus manos, era un poco mas mayor que la niña

Nadia: Recogimos tus cosas, estaban cerca de nosotros. . .-dijo señalando en una esquina de la habitacion a mi mochila

Me volvio a doler la cabeza y me lleve la mano a ella, la madre de los niños dijo que me dejasen descansar y creo que lo necesitaba

Kai: Con que me golpearon?

Mujer: Con una tabla- dijo cabizbaja cerrando la puerta despues de sacar a los niños del cuarto

Queria pensar en lo ocurrido pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor, hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y ver si faltaba algo en mi mochila, parecia que todo estaba en orden, desdoble la foto de Emily, no era algo que alguien quisiera quitarme pero para mi era lo mas valioso que tenia alli, intente pensar en ella, pero si supiera como estaba se pondri a un lado mia y despues de disimular una sonrisa se preocuparia por mi estado, aunque no me lo dijera. . .se me cierran los ojos, toque la foto que tenia en mi pecho

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Mi madre no me hablo hasta entrar en su despacho, cerro la puerta despues de que entrara con Troubles en los brazos, le habia explicado que no era mio y eso le sono mas propio de mi, sabia que no era demasiado aficionada a los animales, pero le sorprendio que hiciera tal esfuerzo, mi madre era rapida pensando y llego a la conclusion de que debia ser de alquien que me importaba, solo con verla lo supe, una leve sonrisa aparecio en su cara

Me sente en una silla enfrente de ella, en medio habia un gran escritorio y mi madre cogio una carpeta y un boligrafo, quito sus gafas de un cajon del esritorio, intento ponerse lo mas profesional que podia ser y funciono, era una situacion extraña

Madre: Bueno, ya me has contado anteriormente lo que te esta causando problemas. . .pero necesito conocer de donde viene, asi que,comentame, cuando comenzaste a notar eso? Celos. . .- me miro como entrando en mi cabeza

Emily: Bueno, todo empezo cuando comence a estar con Michael. . .- al escuchar ese nombre mi madre hizo una mueca, ya sabia de quien se trataba y a mi madre siempre le habia gustado, pero no sabia nada de lo que habia ocurrido, creerme que si pudiera evitar contar esto a mi madre lo haria pero necesitaba deshaogarme- le conte todo lo que me habia hecho pasar Michael, con sus estupidas actuaciones cuando habia chicas cerca. . .y llego el momento de hablar de Kai, el fue el quien me consolo cuando llegue llorando un dia al centro. . .

Madre: Perdona. . .hablame de ese Kai- mas bien sabia que con lo poco que habia hablado de el, no debia tener tanto interes, pero me conocia lo sufieicnte para saber que me habia dejado bastante en el tintero

Emily: Es dificil de describir, es misterioso no se deja conocer facilmente, fuerte, orgulloso, decidido, siempre quiere transmitir una imagen que no. . .- mi madre me interrumpio

Madre: Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, me entiendes?- dijo con picardia, esa expresion era tipica mia, nos lo habian dicho en varias ocasiones

Emily: Si te refieres a su fisico, es un chico japones alto y fuerte- intente decirlo como una lista de varios datos pero no colo

Madre: Bueno, esta bien- se rio- continua, que paso despues de que discutieras con Michael?

Emily: bueno. . .como ya has descubierto. . . paso algo con Kai

Madre: Perdona, un momento- comenzo a reir- desde la ultima vez que viniste a casa has estado con dos chicos?no me puedo creer esto, y yo que creia tener a una hija timida

Emily: No tiene gracia. . .si estoy contandote esto es porque tengo un problema, tengo que recordartelo- dije molesta

Madre: Perdona- cogio de nuevo su boligrafo y apunto algo, luego ya me encargaria de leer sus notas, ya me las arreglaria- continua

Emily: Kai me beso pero despues de eso estuvo varios dias sin hablarme y yo no sabia como actuar, estaba frustrada, despues de lo de Michael y el comportamiento de este. . .luego comenzamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos- no iba a contarle a mi madre lo que habia pasado en su cuarto, mis mejillas debian parecer tomates- luego se fue despues de no darme mas explicaciones de que debia continuar su viaje y que solo habia querido estar conmigo para que le rediseñase su beyblade, si no me mires asi, el es beyluchador y es. . .el que me robo mi bestiabit

Madre: Pero que me estas contando. . .Emily despues de eso? Pero como se te ocurrio fiarte de el?- dijo algo cabreada, creo que se habia acabado el momento entre paciente y psicologa

Emily: No es como muestra a la gente!

Madre: y no has vuelto a saber de el, supongo

Emily: Si, lo perdone, puede que pienses que soy idiota, ingenua o lo que quieras, pero lo pase muy mal durante ese mes que no estuvo cerca de mi

Madre: Pero hija, si ya te habia dicho eso...te has enamorado de ese chico, no me digas que si- note su cara de preocupacion

Emily: Pues es asi, aunque no te guste, el no me trato como Michael, y he aceptado esperarlo a que vuelva de su viaje

Madre: De su viaje? me estas diciendo que estas manteniendo una relacion a distancia con un chico que te robo tu bestiabit, el cual dijo que solo estaba contigo por interes, luego lo perdonas y aceptas eso? no crees que te mereces algo mejor! Me estas asustando Emi

Emily: No te he contado todo esto para que me eches el sermon, se que no es lo mas acertado a simple vista, pero lo he decidido asi y me alegro de haberlo echo, aunque salga mal, polo menos he podido disfrutar con el de muchos momentos. . .pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que una chica mas guapa que yo, alguien que pegue mejor con el. . .

Madre: Con lo que me has contado es normal que tengas dudas respecto a el, pero eso de una chica mas guapa, mejor que tu, etc, a que viene eso hija, yo te creia mas fuerte, no te das cuenta de todo lo que has conseguido con la edad que tienes? Eres un fenomeno del tenis, te han dado una beca para estudiar lo que mas te gusta, eres una buena cientifica ya desde hace varios años, tienes 17 lo recuerdas? te han dado un trabajo en el PPB como ayudante de la directora, eres miembro del equipo americano de beyblade, formas parte de los All Starz, soy la unica que se da cuenta de que tengo una hija "casi perfecta", porque casi, pues porque solo ella no se cree lo que es

Emily: Yo no me estoy refiriendo a mis logros en lo profesional, tu eras mas guapa que yo a mi edad

Madre: Si lo que quieres decirme es que se puede ir con alguien que consideras mas guapa que tu, entonces no creo que te merezca, tu me has intentado justificar todos sus errores, parece que todas tus palabras son alagos, porque crees que el no piensa lo mismo que tu?, que tambien ve algo mas en ti

Emily: Quiza hace dos años tuviese mas confianza, pero. . .

Madre: Tienes miedo a que se vaya con alguien mejor que tu, aprende a confiar Emily, por mucho que te enfades, que lo pienses las cosas van a ocurrir como deban ocurrir, asi no disfrutaras nunca de una relacion, pensando que en cualquier momento la perderas, el problema reside en ti, acaso quieres mostrarle esa parte debil a el?

Emily: Yo no soy debil!- dije bastante molesta- no podia creerme lo que mi madre me decia, yo debil? pero de que va todo esto

Madre: pues es lo que me estas demostrando. . .creo que por lo que me has contado lo que tuviste con Michael no te ayudo mucho, es de esa clase de chicos que no se toman en serio una relacion, pero a pesar de que tengo mi opinion sobre ese Kai, veo que tu lo tienes clasificado como alguien diferente

Emily: Lo es, tu no lo conoces, el ha pasado una mala infancia, cuando me entere. . .fue una de las razones por las que intente perdonarle despues del primer campeonato mundial

Madre: Asi que tuvo problemas. . .

Emily: Su abuelo lo metio en una abadia donde lo entrenaban para no mostrar sentimientos hacia los demas, por eso su es asi, sino hubiera pasado esas malas experiencias puedo dar fe a que seria diferente. . .el es buena persona, dio todo lo que pudo porque la asociacion BEGA no acabara con el beyblade, ha ayudado a sus compañeros. . .

Madre: Stop, creo que no nos hemos encerrado en esta sala a hablar solo de Kai, tus celos se deben a tu baja autoestima, por lo que veo de tu imagen, y no se porque, he tratado a muchas chicas de tu edad Emily, y su falta de confianza se debia a alguna mala experiencia con algun chico, o porque se veian en un espejo y no querian ser tal como se veian,cuando trataba a alguna chica que no tenia tu problema, es porque tenia problemas mas serios, no se quejaban de su apariencia sino que tenian problemas familiares serios o algun que otro problema, y muchas de ellas dirias tu "pero sino es tan guapa y esta feliz de ser como ser", con esto te estoy diciendo que lo primero que debes hacer para ser feliz es quererte a ti misma, ademas si quieres que esa relacion con ese Kai funcione. . .

Emily: Ya veo. . .

Madre: Deberias hablar mas con chicas de tu edad, en el centro no tienes a alguna amiga?

Emily: Tenia a una pero se fue hace unos dias, las demas estan lejos

Madre: Habla mas con ellas, ya veras que apesar de sus problemas estan contentas de como son, es algo elemental, siempre has tenido siempre un mal perder, te exiges demasiado

Suspire

Madre: Ahora que ya se donde reside el problema, hablaremos en varias sesiones de tu problema de autoestima, vale hija?- dijo con una media sonrisa, luego afirmo- ese gato es de ese chico, verdad?- Troubles habia estado tranquilo en mis piernas

Asenti levemente con la cabeza, se levanto de la silla y cogio sus papeles y el boligrafo, salio de la habitacion no antes de decirme "deberias visitar a tus antiguos amigos de aqui, se alegraran de verte", Troubles salto de mi regazo y la siguio hasta la sala

Fue una idea bastante acertada, pero antes queria ver si tenia algun mensaje, no esperaba nada de Kai, se que despues de que yo no le escribiese nada, a el le costaria preguntarme algo, pero me picaba la curiosidad si alguien mas me habia escrito

**(Hong Kong)**

_**Unas horas antes **_

Mariah habia convencido a su hermano para que la acompañara a la ciudad, Lee queria comprarse unas zapatillas nuevas, asi que ellos dos hoy no entrenaron como los demas, a ella le hubiese gustado que tambien hubiera venido su novio, pero no queria retrasar mas el rendimiento de Kevin y Gary, ultimamente se estaban haciendo mas vagos, asi que no les vendria mal que Ray se centrase en ellos

Mariah: Lee, que te pareceria reunirte con Tyson y los demas antes del nuevo torneo? Les he hecho la misma pregunta a las chicas, si me responden que quieren reunirse, haremos una fiesta a lo grande, no seria fantastico?

Lee: Claro que estaria bien, tu comida es excelente hermana

Mariah: Yo no soy la unica que se ocuparia de eso. . .sois unos glotones, pero me alegro que te guste la idea- vio la entrada del cyber al que habia entrado la ultima vez que estuvo alli- Lee aqui es, crees que podriamos encontrarnos aqui dentro de una hora?

Lee: Claro, no creo que tarde demasiado, no te alejes Mariah, no quiero preocuparme. . .

Mariah: No te preocupes Lee, aqui te esperare- dijo despidiendolo con la mano

La chioa se sento en un ordenador y primero leyo los mensajes de sus amigas, ya hacia tiempo que le habian respondido, se sintio molesta de tener que venir tan lejos para comunicarse, comenzo a escrbir aunque no estaba muy acostumbrada al teclado

Julia habia propuesto una fecha y a ella le parecio bien, antes del torneo como veia mas correcto, asi que les pregunto a las demas si les vendria bien a ellas y a sus compañeros de equipo

Despues de enviar los mensajes vio el reloj en el pc, ahi ya tenia que irse, que rapido pasa el tiempo con las nuevas tecnologias penso, debe ser que no esta muy acostumbrada, cuando pago por el tiempo que estuvo en internet, Lee la estaba esperando fuera con una bolsa, ya se habia decidido por unas zapatillas, como si fuera tan dificil, siempre las compraba negras

Decidio convencerlo para pasar un poco mas de rato en la ciudad comer algo en las pequeñas tiendas ambulantes, "ojala Ray estuviese aqui" se decia a si misma

Despues de unas cuantas horas llegaron a su pueblo natal.

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Encendi mi portatil despues de quitarlo del estuche, hice a un lado varios libros de mi escritorio, la conexion era mas lenta que en el centro de investigacion, ya hablaria con mi padre, creo que debia cambiar de tarifa

Abri el correo y para mi sorpresa era de Mariah

_Hola Emily,_

_¿Que tal con el entrenamiento?, espero que no se haga demasiado duro, yo estoy entrenando con los demas en la montaña de los White Tigers X, no os lo pondremos facil a nadie, me gustaria participar aunque fuera alguna vez en el torneo, no como en el anterior que solo jugamos una vez descalificados. . ._

_Bueno, te escribo para decirte que Julia y yo hemos decidido poner fecha para reunirnos antes del campeonato, una comida o algo asi, tu podras venir? Max y los demas de tu equipo? Escribeme en cuanto lo sepas, la semana que viene volvere a la ciudad, tendrias que venir a alguna de estas fiestas, se que no te emocionan demasiado pero cambiarias tu idea de ellas_

_Besos_

_Mariah Wong_

Esta Mariah, tenia un caracter tan diferente al mio, se emocionaba con tan poco, tambien creo que disfrutaba mas cada momento que lo que hacia yo, siempre obsesionada con analisis y controlar las situaciones, le escribi para comentarle que ahora no me encontraba en el centro pero le escribiria en menos de una semana para darle la respuesta que queria, ahora necesitaba desconectar un poco de mis compañeros sobre todo de Michael, con el que seguia sin hablarme despues de la bofetada que le di, bien dada.

Baje las escaleras despues, ya que mi cuarto estaba en la parte de arriba, vi a mi padre jugando con el gatito, luego tendria que darle de comer, espero que no estropee muchas cosas en esta casa, suspire y le dije adios a mi padre, mi madre habia salido de compras con unas amigas

Tenia un destino la casa de una vieja amiga, de cuando vivia aqui, nos conocimos a los 11 años y esperaba que se acordara de mi, su casa quedaba a 3 casas de la mia asi que no era una distancia larga, cuando estaba pasando por los jardines cuidados de los vecinos una mano me agarro el hombro

Ryan: Tiempo sin verte, parecia que habias desaparecido del mapa

Me gire para ver a uno de mis amigos de alli, pero ahora estaba mas cambiado, bueno los años no pasan solo por mi, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos zules, piel clara y era mas alto que yo

Emily: Apenas te reconozco- sonrei

Ryan: Me alegra que sea asi- sonrio mas que yo

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me desperte a cachos pero no me levante hasta que me encontraba mas descansado, abri la puerta y la luz me molesto, habia dejado la mochila encima de la cama con la foto de Emily, mi estomago pedia comida, no estaba enfermo sino que mi espalda estaba dolorida y mi cabeza, la madre de los niños me sonrio, estaba poniendo los paltos en una mesa, por lo que observe era el comedor

Madre: Hola, espero que estes mejor Kai, espero que los niños no te hayan molestado

Kai: Estoy mejor- dije con pocas palabras

Madre: Perdona yo se tu nombre y no nos hemos presentado, yo me llamo Elisa, mi marido Adrian, y los niños se llaman Nadia y Frank, estamos encantados de que estes aqui, estoy preparando la cena, supongo que tendras hambre

Simplemente me sente en la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas como pensando, ya habia pasado un dia?

Elisa: Seguro que estas bien? Te veo pensativo

Kai: Que puedes decirme del "innombrable"? La siguiente vez no sera asi, no dejare que me hagan esto, le hare pagar por lo que me hizo, aunque sea un niño

La mujer estaba poniendo vasos en la mesa y uno se le cayo de las manos, se llevo la mano a la boca, sollozando, que ocurria ahora? Que habia dicho? Seguro que este mocoso les habia hecho daño tambien a esa familia, seguro que despues de que lo venciera las cosas cambiarian, estaba seguro, tenia mucha ira acumulado ante aquel niño misterioso y sus "guardaespaldas"

Elisa: Ese niño se llama Victor y el es. . .el es mi hijo

Podia esperarme cualquier respuesta menos esa, como su hijo estaba robando a su propia hermana, como dejaban que robara en las calles sin hacer nada, esto era demasiado extraño para mi.


	56. Avaricia Necesitamos un héroe

Hola!

Tenia ganas de subir este capitulo, siguiente destino Europa y eso quiere decir mas cerca del enfrentamiento con Tyson, eso si, habra algunas sorpresas inesperadas que afectaran a los protagonistas, tambien hablare mas sobre el nuevo torneo de Beyblade ya que cada vez queda menos, al igual que la fiesta que quieren celebrar las chicas

Ahora estoy algo mas ocupada para subir cosas a menudo y tambien escribir, pero en mis tiempos libres intentare ir avanzando, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y sobre todo a las personas que me lo comentan, sobre todo MC, Iviway, toaneo, arucard524 y tanytany, tambien debo mencionar a Kaoru McGregor y Eternallife95 que se que lo leen, espero que se animen a comentar :D

**CAP 56: AVARICIA. NECESITAMOS UN HEROE**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Kai: ¡¿Como habies permitido eso?- me levante de la silla en la que me encontraba golpeando la mesa con las dos manos

Porque me afectaba esto, porque?, bueno creo tener la respuesta, sabeis cuando mi padre me abandono mi madre tuvo que tomar el control de la situacion, recuerdo acercarme a su cuarto y escucharla llorar, recuerdo a ver a mi abuelo en el escritorio con los ojos cerrados pensando, hoy en dia puedo comprender que estaria pensando en como dominar el mundo, cualquier cosa para lograr sus ambiciones, poder y dinero, llamo a mi padre fracasado, "perdedor" esa palabra quedo grabada en mi mente con la misma intensidad y enfasis que en aquella ocasion. . .

Durante años senti que no era realmente bueno porque mi padre no queria verme pero no era asi, no era culpa mia, era solo un niño, que podia hacer para evitar que se marchara? hoy se que nada, mi madre tampoco pudo evitarlo, pero si yo quisiera hacer por mi cuenta algo malo ellos si podrian habermelo impedido eran adultos!

Kai: Me estas escuchando?- seguia sin verme a los ojos

Elisa: No sabes nada de lo ocurrido!- comenzo a llorar y se sento en una silla que tenia alado

Nadia y Frank entraron en la sala al ver a su madre llorando, todos en aquella familia tenian pelo castaño y ojos oscuros

Nadia: Que pasa?

Adrian, el padre de los niños entro en la sala, yo no sabia que hacer o que decir, seguia molesto, como habian permitido eso? que tenian que contarme?hasta que punto podia fiarme de ellos?

Adrian: Niños salir a jugar pero no os alejeis de la entrada, entenido?- dijo cerrando la puerta de la sala, me miro y cogio una silla para sentarse alado de su esposa, le puso una mano en el hombro- no te pongas asi cariño, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. . .

Kai: Que no hay nada que podais hacer? pero si es solo un niño!- escupi aquellas palabras con ira

Adrian: Entiendo que nos digas eso. .. pero tu no sabes nada, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de aqui cuanto antes, no queremos involucrarte en esto

Kai: Creo que ya lo estoy

Adrian: Me estas reprochando algo?

Kai: Tu hijo y sus amigos me han herido lo recuerdas?- seguia expresando mi ira- que padre eres si no puedes controlar a un hijo pequeño

Elisa: Quiza el es nuestra unica esperanza Adri

Adrian: Tu no lo estas escuchando? Nos acusa de lo ocurrido

Elisa se seco las lagrimas con una servilleta de la mesa

Elisa: Te contare todo es lo unico que puedo hacer por todo lo que te ha causado- me dijo mirandome

Adrian: No tienes que contar nada- dijo agarrandole la mano

Elisa: Estoy desesperada! Es nuestro hijo- rompio a llorar pero se contuvo casi al momento, me intento mirar a los ojos sin derramar lagrimas pero eso no duro mucho- nuestro hijo Victor es el hermano gemelo de Frank, ellos jugaban cerca de los almacenes donde te encontrabamos, antes era un lugar mucho mas transitado, por lo que Frank nos conto, ellos estaban jugando al beyblade intentando emitarte a ti y a un compañero de equipo tuyo, Tyson

Tyson, a mi, en serio era tan importante para unos crios me consideraban alguien tan especial para querer imitarnos a nosotros dos? segui en silencio sin interrumpirla, no me gustaba ver a una mujer llorar

Elisa: Una chica de su edad se les acerco, a Frank le parecio extraña y no quiso hablar con ella, decia que hablaba como una adulta y que daba miedo su mirada, pero en cambio Victor intercambio unas palabras con ella y se enfrento a ella, la niña cambio al finalizar el combate y aquella especie de aura maligna paso a formar parte de Victor, Frank llego antes a casa y nos conto lo ocurrido. . .

Adrian: Fui a buscar a mi hijo pero no era el, parecia otro ser, algo maligno, decia que tenia el poder que queria y que ya no necesitaba imitar a nadie, pero hablaba de mi hijo en tercera persona, como sino me conociera. . .no era el. . .no pudimos tocarlo ni siquiera, durante unos dias no supimos de el, luego nos enteramos que comenzo a robar a los alrededores y poco despues comenzo a formar una banda, esa mente no es la de un chico de 10 años

Kai: Me estais diciendo que algo ha poseido a vuestro hijo?

Elisa: Asi lo creo. . .

Kai: Creo que se lo que le ha ocurrido a vuestro hijo- no me quedo mas remedio que contarles lo poco que sabia de los 7 pecados, cada uno actuaba de una manera diferente, asi que no sabia como actuar en cada caso, pero que me habia propuesto enfrentarme a todos

Elisa: Eres el heroe que estabamos esperando. . .con tus habilidades podras liberar a Victor- dijo agarrandome una mano

Kai: Yo no soy un heroe ni quiero serlo, solo quiero ser mas fuerte nada mas- dije apartandola de mi

Adrian: Entonces nos ayudaras aunque no quieras?

Kai: He decidido acabar con ese poder, y creo que debo pagar cuentas con lo que sea ese niño

Elisa: Pero antes tienes que recuperarte. . .

Kai: No estoy tan mal, he tenido peores golpes

Elisa: No le quites importancia

Adrian: Puedes quedarte aqui hasta que recobres fuerza, creo que en unos dias estaras bien- intento ser amable conmigo a pesar de mi manera de ser- voy abajo tengo que atender a dos clientes mas

Kai: Esto es un restaurante?- dije despues de observar dos grandes bandejas a un lado de la sala, debia ser lo que les habia sobrado de una de las comidas y estar pendiente del ruido de la parte de abajo

Elisa: Asi es, un pequeño restaurante familiar

Kai: No me gusta quedarme aqui sin hacer nada, quiero hacer algo!

Adrian acabo ofreciendome un pequeño trabajo en el almacen, traer y quitar mercancia para el restaurante, cajas de bebidas. . .estaban buscando a un nuevo camarero y mientras tanto yo me encargaria de este pequeño trabajo, Elisa se ocuparia de la cocina mientras Adrian servia las mesas y atendia a la caja, a cambio me darian algo parecido a un sueldo, y no me vendria mal

Debo admitir que los pocos dias que he estado aqui con ellos, es lo mas parecido a una familia que he tenido, me he sentido uno mas, aunque yo mantenia la distancia los niños intentaban conversar conmigo, Frank me preguntaba cosas sobres mi enfrentamientos mientras Nadia me preguntaba por la chica de la foto que habia visto en la cama donde dormia, era bastante lista para su edad, y creo que desperte en ella una especie de amor infantil, ya que se puso molesta cuando me pregunto. . .

Nadia: Ella es tu mujer?

Kai: Claro que no, que edad crees que tengo?- no pude evitar hablar despues de no se cuantas preguntas, me seguia en el pequeño almacen en la parte de atras del restaurante, me habia mantenido callado hasta aquella pregunta

Nadia: Tu chica entonces

Kai: . . .- seguia quitando cajas con botellas de bebias

Nadia: En serio? Yo soy guapa tambien- se cruzo de brazos

Me sorprendo de las preguntas, ocurrencias y suposiciones que quitan los niños, no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos, pero aveces no sabes ni como contestarles, tenia que tener paciencia solo era una niña curiosa

El trabajo no era tan duro como en la hacienda pero se que me vendria bien tanto para mantenerme en forma como para conseguir algo de dinero, desde que no me hablaba con mi abuelo se que no conseguiria ninguna ayuda economica de su parte, ademas estaba en prision con mi madre, habia abandonado el internado donde querian que permaneciera, asi que vivia a mi suerte, solo con algo de pasta de mi antigua cuenta.

En unos dias, hable con Adrian y me dio mi parte por el trabajo realizado, a la mañana siguiente buscaria a aquel niño tan extraño, queria vengarme de todo, por una parte los de alli me consideraban el heroe que esperaban y esas cosas no eran lo mio, yo no soy como Tyson, el estaria encantado con eso, a mi solo me importaba jugar beyblade

Le estaba dando a esto vueltas tumbado en la cama que me habian facilitado, tenia en mi mano un viejo mp3, no entiendo como todavia funcionaba, cuando me encontraba en Japon y Tyson me invito a su casa con el resto del equipo, cuando Hilary se unio, ella nos decia que debiamos tener confianza que solo necesitabamos un estimulo, la verdad en un principio la ignoraba por completo, pero despues de ver su plan de entrenamiento la empece a considerar algo inteligente aunque no le interesaba demasiado este deporte, una de sus ocurrencias fue la de escuchar musica para animarnos, y se encargo de que el sr. Dikenson nos facilitara a cada uno un mp3 y ella se encargo de meternos la musica

Pense en Emily, tan lejos de donde me encontraba y seguro que enfadada conmigo, acaso me habia esforzado para que esta relacion no tuviese ningun futuro? le importaba tan poco despues de lo que paso, no podia ser. . .busque entre aquellas canciones "What´s the answers?"

_Let's get up, get up and stand up, tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up_

_kokoro wo yurashite so step up, mitsumeru ashita no go up_

_Let's get up, get up and stand up, tsuyogaru koto wa nai move up_

_kokoro wo yurashite so step up, mitsumeru ashita no go up_

_Yeah_

_moshi kotae ni naru kawari ni_

_toki ga tsurete ima wo sutete_

_furikaerazu kimi wo yuu_

_koto ga subete boku wo somete_

_moshi kotoba wo erabenakute_

_koe ga karetete mo hanarete_

_omoi dake ga sora ni magire_

_ato ni nokoru kuukyo wa naze?_

_arienai gendou de tomadowasete_

_ate no nai tsuyogari wa yowaku miseru_

_demo hitotsu dake_

_kokoro ni kimete_

_ashita kimi no uta wo_

_kotae ni kaki soete_

_sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai_

_merodii (melody) wa boku no yoko de_

_Vibe oto ni nori shizentai omoidasu ano hi no koto miren dai_

_kurikaesareru word get up sono mimi ni todoku tame no step up_

_ukagau choushi shi roku ji chuu mune no naka soujiki sadou chuu is it you?_

_Hey! aimai na kotoba kawashitakunai kitai no Rendez-vous..._

_moshikashitara betsu no basho de_

_surechigatte kokoro fusete_

_omoidasezu sugaru boku ni_

_kizuita nara ima wo tomete_

_Yo Yo Yo Yo! hi ga sasu basho de kibun joujou matometa kuuki kanari so so!_

_soutou everybody let's say ho, say ho! kikoeta nara yoshi to shiyou_

_ima da seichouki oh! tricky na key_

_ki ni naru michi nori mochi nori nori kategorii_

_R.G.S (Retro G-Style, the band) masa ni ari no mama ni tanoshimu koto wasurezu day by day_

_wake no nai gendou de yuuki zukete_

_hate no nai ganbari de hohoemaseta_

_sono egao dake_

_utsuru ao sa de_

_mata ne kimi ga fueru_

_boku ni wa uta ga aru_

_sugita hibi ni kimi womotasete_

_merodii (melody) wa kimi no tame_

_ashita kimi no uta wo_

_kotae ni kaki soete_

_sugita hibi ni iro wo tsuketai_

_merodii (melody) wa boku ga ageru_

_bring melodies for you and me_

_wanna make some to make you feel happy_

_daily, looking for the sunny sky_

_saying please tell us if music's free_

_come with us to be satisfied_

_all day everyday trying to shine_

_and we'll be, getting vibes from the other side_

_all day everyday it's the same_

_what's the answer?_

Mi cabeza seguia dando vueltas, me lleve el brazo a mi frente, que complicado era todo, como habia logrado meterme en toda esta situacion? habia tomado una decision, antes de irme a Europa le escribiria algo, yo no lograba entenderla en muchas ocasiones y una de esas era esto, no entendia aquellos celos, ella tampoco me habia dado motivo, incluso cuando Michael estaba cerca, yo sabia que ella me preferia a mi y listo

Tenia ganas de quedarme dormido y que llegara mañana pero no conciliaba el sueño. . .cuando me quede dormido serian las 3.30 de la mañana. . .vi un reloj digital que habia en una mesa. . .

Apenas dormi dando vueltas y decidi levantarme con los primeros rayos de sol, me di una ducha y cogi mi mochila, me iria en cuanto terminara con esto, no me iba a permitir perder, menos en aquellas circunstancias. . .cuando cerre la puerta de la casa no esperaba encontrarme con Nadia

Kai: Que haces levantada, no es hora de que los niños esten despiertos

Nadia: No eres mi padre!- me dijo molesta

Kai: . . .- me hizo gracia el comentario, claro que no era su padre tampoco me imaginaba en aquel papel, pase por su lado ignorandola

Nadia: Yo quiero ir contigo! Quiero ver a mi hermano!

Kai: que has dicho?

Nadia: No soy una niña, se que mi hermano no se fue del pais, el otro dia lo vi, por eso fui hasta los almacenes, pero el es mas rapido que yo. . .quiero que vuelva, lo echo de me-menos. . .- unas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los grandes ojos de la pequeña

Kai: Tu hermano volvera, pero no puedes venir conmigo, podria ser peligroso

Nadia: Quiero ir!Quiero ir!

Kai: No!- grite como si se lo hiciera a un adulto y no pude rectificar

La niña comenzo a llorar y lo unico que pude hacer fue acariciarle la cara mientras lloraba agarrada a una de mis piernas

Kai: Te prometo que volvera, entendido! pero tu me prometeras que te quedaras en casa esperandolo!

Nadia: No volveras?

No hizo falta que lo dijese era una niña despierta

Nadia: Te echaremos de menos. . .- logro robarme una sonrisa y no era facil

Continue mi camino, aprete la mano donde llevaba la mochila, estaba decidido y con fuerzas para enfrentarme a este nuevo desafio, cada paso me emocionaba. . .

recorri la zona donde el otro dia me habian golpeado, ahora estaria preparado para todo, pero no era el unico que deseaba pelear, para mi sorpresa hoy parecia estar solo

Innombrable: te he estado observando, has interactuado con la familia del chico que me sirve de recipiente, te ha gustado? el no se sentia a gusto

Kai: Que eres!

Innombrable: aun no lo sabes, me parecias mas inteligente, lastima que no pueda poseer cuerpos tan grandes, solo los niños pueden contenerme, yo soy. . .

Kai: La avaricia

Innombrable: Bingo!, pero supongo que quieres probarme verdad? te crees capaz de obtener todo lo que quieres? algo asi es la avaricia, mas o menos, pero materializado en riquezas, no quieres rendirte?, porque te metes en todo esto?

Kai: Eso no es asunto tuyo, rendirme? no entiendo el significado de esa palabra . ..- sonrei apuntandolo con mi blade, nos encontrabamos en una gran pista al aire libre, solo el aire se interponia entre nosotros, rafagas a intervalos casi constantes

Innombrable: Esta bien, creo que quedarme con tu blade sera un buen trato no? si perdiera deberia abandonar este cuerpo, te parece justo?

Kai: No! No, porque no perdere jamas, contigo!

Innombrable: Jeje, lo que digas, veamos que tienes en tu cabeza, la avaricia se matereializa especialmente en las riquezas, sus actos incluyen deslealtad, traición deliberada, especialmente para el beneficio personal, como en el caso de dejarse sobornar. Búsqueda y acumulación de objetos, robo y asalto, especialmente con violencia, los engaños o la manipulación de la autoridad son todas acciones que pueden ser inspiradas por la avaricia. . .

Kai: LET IT RIP!

No aguantaba mas aquellas charlas sobre los pecados, porque creian conocerme? eran como sombras, si algo asi, parecian conocernos a todos y meterse en nuestra cabeza, conociendonos casi como nosotros mismos

Mi blade giraba a gran velocidad, pero sabia que en cualquier momento estaria lejos de alli, Dranzer aguanta, me niego a perder contra esto, lo que quiera que sea, pestañee un momento y alli estaba, pero esta vez no me encontraba en el vacio, pude ver algo que me sono tan familiar, mi casa en Japon, no podia ser, habia un niño llorando alado de los arbustos de la casa, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, sabia quien era y senti la misma angustia que entonces, me acerque y me agache, me estaba viendo a mi mismo, una noche, llorando fuera de casa

Kai: Oye, me puedes escuchar?

Kai (peque): Quien eres? Dejame solo. . .no quiero que nadie me vea llorar. . .

Kai: Se lo que te ocurre Kai. . .

Kai (peque): Como sabes mi nombre, no te lo he dicho!

Kai: se mas de lo que te imaginas, tu padre no volvera, tienes que hacerte a la idea- como podia hablar con mi recuerdo, que hubiera dado porque un yo del futuro pudiese hablar conmigo entonces, pero aquello solo eran recuerdos

Kai (peque): Mi padre volvera!

Kai: No lo hara, se que darias todo lo que tienes ahora porque regresara pero no lo hara, el tomo una decision y no mirara atras, tu no tienes la culpa Kai, fue su decision

Kai (peque): Ya no volvere a jugar con el al beyblade? Odio el beyblade! Me quito a mi padre!

Kai: No es asi, estas equivocado, no ganas nada con esos pensamientos. . .algun dia.. . tendras amigos en los que puedas apoyarte, te lo prometo

La version pequeña de mi, cogio la mano cuando se la ofreci, pero no era su cara, era. . la misma expresion que lo que dominaba a aquel pequeño, Victor, vi que cambiaba de escenario y me encontraba en una ciudad que no era Japon, estaba aqui en Colombia, pero todo me parecia mas grande, mucho mas, mire mis manos y no podia ser. . .era un niño de nuevo? que podia hacer con aquella apariencia

Enfrente de mi alguien de mi estatura con una capucha me hablaba

Avaricia: Creo que estamos en las mismas condicones ahora. . .cuando eras pequeño lo tenias todo Kai. . .todo lo que el niño al que poseeo no tuvo, una lujusa mansion, todos los caprichos que pudieras imaginar

Kai: Puede que tenagas razon pero no tenia lo que mas deseaba entonces, mi padre- mi voz sonaba infantil, era como si hubiera vuelto atras en el tiempo pero tania la cabeza de hoy en dia

Avaricia: Por eso decidiste robar beyblades? por eso hacias daño a niños como tu? por eso traicionaste a tus amigos cuando ellos confiaban en ti? eso es la avaricia, querias ser el mejor, tener lo mejor, aquel BlackDranzer. . .lo preferias a el, algo material que a tus amigos, asi que no me vengas con historias de que preferias a tu padre que el poder

Kai: Como puedes decir algo semejante? Yo hubiera dado todo porque mi padre se quiedase a mi lado- note que estaba llorando y me seque las lagrimas con mi brazo, con mi pequeño brazo- puede que con el tiempo pensase que no habia otra meta que el poder y las cosas materiales, pero me equivoque y no estoy de otra cosa mas seguro

En mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer imagenes de mi infancia, jugando con mi padre en su sala donde diseñaba beyblades, cuando se fue y nunca olvidare aquel momento, en un principio mi madre agarrandome y luego mi abuelo, cuando comence a pintarme las marcas en la cara y destruir y robar los blades de niños, cuando traicione a mis amigos. . .habia servido algo de eso para que mi padre volveriera? no, ni creo que volvere a saber de el y si lo hago lo ignorare como el hizo conmigo . ..

Kai: Yo aprecio las cosas que la vida me ha ofrecido y aunque haya cosas malas, muy malas, la abadia, la ida de mi padre, la muerte de mi amigo Wyatt. . .se que tambien he tenido momentos felices con mis amigos, ahora con Emily, y vendran tiempos dificiles o buenos de nuevo, lo se. . .yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa. . .

Avaricia: Ni tu mismo te lo crees Kai

Kai: Te equivocas, hubiese dado todo el dinero que me rodeba porque mi abuelo me hubiese querido, porque mi padre nunca se hubiera ido, se que seria diferente. . .pero no estoy molesto de ser como soy ahora, quiza si hubiese tenido todo lo que puede tener un niño rico, seria un malcriado y no valoraria muchas cosas, quiza preferiria un buen coche a disfrutar con mis compañeros de equipo, no valoraria el amor, la amistad. . .todas esas cosas las veria de lejos, creyendome que las podria comprar

Avaricia: Arggggg. . .eres mas fuerte de espiritu de lo que pareces!

Kai: Quiero que Victor vuelva con su familia porque el si puede disfrutar de ellos, mas de lo que yo hice con mi familia y eso es mas importante. . .

El niño comenzo a tambalearse, y veia como intentaba oponerse a lo que lo estaba gobernando, cayo de rodillas al suelo y me acerque corriendo lo mas rapido que pude con mis pequeñas piernas, me quede mirandolo enfrente de el

Victor: Tienes razon. ..tenia mas cosas de las que creia, ahora todo ha sido oscuridad. . .tienes razon en lo que dices. . .pero nunca me perdonaran, yo no hice todas esas cosas. . ., y todo por envidiar a mi hermano, creia que a el siempre le daban lo mejor y le tenia mania porque el veia la vida desde otro lado, nosotros somos gemelos pero muy distintos

Kai: lo se, he conocido a tu hermano

Victor: En serio?

Kai: Si! y a tu hermana Nadia, ella te echa de menos, se ha metido en mas de un lio por intentar estar de nuevo contigo, no te acuerdas de lo del otro dia verdad?

Victor: De lo del otro dia?

Kai: Tu permitiste que robaran a tu hermana, o mas bien lo que te tiene dominado

Victor comenzo a llorar pero de seguido volvi a ver aquella cara malvada

Kai: Victor! Vuelve! Tu puedes ser feliz! Nadie te guardara rencor por esto no es culpa tuya!

Avaricia: El no cree lo mis. . .mo- decia entrecortado, sabia que aquel niño podia anteponerse a aquel ser si de verdad lo deseaba

Kai: Dame la mano Victor! Te llevare de vuelta! Tus padres y hermanos te esperan, no puedes tener mas suerte que esteis todos juntos, da igual que no poseais mucho dinero, o que creas que quieren mas a tu hermano, no es verdad yo vi como sufren por ti, vuelve!- grite con toda mi fuerza mientras unas gruesas lagrimas recorrian mi pequeña cara de niño

Pensaba que no podia hacer nada para que se quedara definitivamente, hasta que me agarro la mano y yo tire de el, hacia arriba, cayendo su capa oscura al suelo, el niño era de mi misma altura mas o menos

Victor: Llevame a casa, por favor!- comenzo a llorar mientras se agarra a mi

Comenzo a hacerse la luz, una luz tan inmensa .. .y apareci enfrente de aquel chico, pero se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, el blade de la avaricia estaba roto en cachos y el bit alado del cuerpo del niño, esta vez no tenia que pelear fuera de mi cabeza?, habia logrado deshacer aquello?

Apure y cogi el bit transparente entre mis dedos, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y cogi a Victor en brazos, creo que estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar, era igual a Frank fisicamente

No tarde mucho en llegar de nuevo al restaurante y Elisa y Adrian me quitaron de los brazos a su hijo, llorando la mujer mientras lo abrazaba

Adrian: Muchas gracias, no sabemos como agradecertelo

Kai: No quiero nada, solo espero que Victor pueda ser feliz- cogi de mi bolsillo el bit transparente- esto es lo que provoco todo, podeis hacer con el lo que querais, no lo quiero ver delante, una fuerza maligna vive en su interior y si pudo hacer algo asi a un niño!- me mordi de la rabia

Adrian: Esto! Pero si parece insignificante

Frank: Es el bit del blade de aquella niña- dijo acercandose despues de ver a su hermano

Nadia: Volvera a ser como siempre?- le preguntaba a su madre

Elisa: Claro que si, cariño

Les di la espalda, y cuando me encamine por otras calles que no habia visto hasta entonces, una sombra me adelanto, estallando a pocos metros delante mia, puede que me equivoque pero creo que aquel bit habia sido destruido, y sin un cuerpo en el que habitar ni objeto, aquella sombra habia desaparecido, creo que las cosas para la familia de Victor irian mejor de ahora en adealnte y tambien para los habitantes de aquella ciudad

Me dirigi a la capital y estuve viendo vuelos para Europa, no eran especialmente baratos, pero al final me decidi por España, a partir de ahi podria moverme con libertad en aquel continente, aun quedaban varias horas para que saliera el avion asi que como habia decidido, busque un cyber y le envie un mensaje a Emily, ya que no sabia de ella, porque era cabezota, pues aqui el mensaje que acabe enviandole despues de borrar palabras y que no pareciera enfadado aunque algo si lo estaba por su actitud

_Hola Emily,_

_Recibi los datos que me enviaste de los 7 pecados, he logrado vencer a tres de ellos y creo que podre con los que quedan aunque uno de ellos es el que mas me preocupa, acabo de coger un billete para Europa, hoy ha sido un dia duro pero lo que me interesaria saber. . .es porque no se nada de ti desde que te pedi que me enviaras la informacion de los pecados capitales, estas bien?, y si es asi porque te estas comportando de esta manera?, llevo un mes sin saber de ti, estoy preocupado, yo se que no soy la mejor opcion para una relacion, tengo que mejorar en muchos aspectos pero intento hacerlo, en un principio ya sabes que no queria mantener una relacion a distancia porque es dificil, entiendo que no quieras continuar con ella si asi lo deseas, yo decidi intentarlo pero si has cambiado de parecer, hazmelo saber_

_Espero que me escribas, cuando llegue a Europa volvere a conectarme y espero tener respuesta, se que estas casi todo el dia con el ordenador, espero que estes bien_

_Kai_

Nada mas enviarlo, volvi al aeropuerto y me sente a esperar en uno de los bancos, se me cerraban los ojos, ya habia dormido bastante mal de noche y al enfrentarme a la avaricia, no habia sentido tanto cansancio fisico como con la soverbia o la lujuria pero si me dolia la cabeza y bastante, cerre un poco los ojos y se que me quede dormido una hora mas o menos, busque algo que comer en uno de los kioskos cercanos, cuando llego la hora me subi en el avion que me llevaba a bastantes kilometros de America, espero seguir haciendome mas fuerte, porque quiero vencerte Tyson, no puedo ver llegar el dia de nuestro encuentro

**Nota: El tiempo que estoy escribiendo a Kai es casi un mes mas adelantado de lo que estoy escribiendo de Emily y Max, en el siguiente capitulo ya se encontraran en el mismo momento**

**(En Miami)**

Max y Jacob pasaban los dias con unas merecidas vacaciones, el primero se lo pasaba en grande con las olas, las fiestas por las noches alado de la playa. . .Jacob le habia presentado a sus amigos y a su novia, no podian entender como Emily habia preferido quedarse en casa de sus padres

Max: Podia pasarselo en grande aqui

Jacob: No todo el mundo se lo pasa bien de la misma manera, creo que ella disfruta mas trabajando en algo interesante sobre lo que haceis en el laboratorio

Max: No logro comprenderla, tiene un caracter tan dificil, tiene que desconectar del trabajo

Jacob: Te ha salido una rival dificil, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora mismo esta pensando en algo para ese proyecto que teneis entre manos, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho Max

Max: Lo se, pero este no es momento para preocuparse Jacob, cuando vuelva lo intentare con mas fuerza, tengo que leerme unos cuantos informes, pero no hablemos mas de trabajo, polo menos hoy- decia levantandose de la arena y corriendo hacia la orilla

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Despues de encontrarme a Ryan y charlar un poco desde que no nos habiamos visto fuimos a buscar a Katie, era esa amiga a la que me dirigia en un primer momento, una vez reunidos caminamos hasta un bar cercano y alli charlamos horas y horas de muchas de nuestras cosas e inquietudes, ellos estaban maravillados con lo que les contaba de los All Starz, aunque una vez en el equipo te das cuenta de que no todo era tan maravilloso, somos de los que peor nos llevamos en grupo, pense en Michael pero decidi cambiar de tema y les conte que tenia una investigacion entre manos, y que podia ser buena para mi si lograba ganarle a Max

Ryan queria ir a una de las mejores universidades de por aqui y siempre habia sido muy estudioso, con los años se habia puesto mucho mas guapo, cuando nos conocimos era un niño y ahora era todo un hombre, Katie nos dijo que hubiesemos sido una buena pareja sino nos hubiesemos separado, aunque yo nunca habia sentido nada por Ryan, ahora era muy guapo, pero a mi me iban los chicos malos, habia decidido no escribirle a Kai durante una temporada, seguro que asi no lo estresaba y podia continuar su viaje como queria, lo seguia echando de menos, pero ya estaba decidido

Katie salia ahora con un chico de la zona que jugaba al rudby y me pregunte si Steve lo conoceria, ella nunca habia tenido preocupaciones porque estudiar o asi, siempre queria disfrutar el dia a dia, aunque ahora no tenia ni idea de por donde tirar ni que hacer

Me habia venido bien hablar con estos viejos amigos, durante los dias que pase en casa, Troubles y yo nos hicimos mas amigos, no me queda otra, no?, eso si, habia estropeado una de las alfombras del salon, pero parecia que no servia de nada gritarle, por las noches se quedaba dormido alado mia

Tambien continue las sesiones con mi madre y aunque parezca mentira me sirvio de mucho deshaogarme de mis preocupaciones, le hable del proyecto y del resto de mis compañeros, Max me estresaba amenudo aunque sabia que me apreciaba y aveces me pregunto porque, es demasiado bueno

Antes de quedar con mis amigos hacia la noche cuando estaban libres, me encerraba en mi cuarto o jugaba al tenis en una pequeña pista que habia en los alrededores, tambien hablar con mis amigos me habia inspirado para unas cuantas ideas sobre el nuevo lanzador, ellos no sabian jugar al beyblade pero con pequeñas historias que me contaban, habian logrado desbloquearme y hacer que mi cerebro reaccionara, el fondo de pantalla que tenia en mi portatil era la foto que nos habia quitado Max, antes de que Kai se fuera, me gustaba mucho ver esa foto, eramos tan distintos. .. por ahora no habia tenido mas noticias de el, y creo que si yo no le escribo, el no lo hara, pero tengo ganas de que lo haga, la verdad deseo que sea asi

Un dia cuando estaba con los informes y Troubles araño la puerta de la entrada, mi madre entro en mi cuarto enfadada, pero acabo viendo mi wallpaper y yo sabia que ella tambien se rendiria a los encantos de Kai, quien no lo hacia? quien no lo veia atractivo?, mi madre solo dijo "ese es Kai?, es muy guapo"

Mi conclusion antes de marcharme es que echaria de menos aquellos dias de paz lejos del centro, habia logrado dominar bastante mis celos y creo que intentaria mantenerlos de lado por ahora, esperaba que Ryan y Katie estuviesen mas en contacto conmigo, echaba de menos estar con ellos que lograban entenderme mejor que el optimista de Max, cuando me subi a un autobus que me llevaria al centro me pregunte que habrian estado haciendo los demas y sobre todo Kai.


	57. Caras conocidas

Hi! Hacia tiempo que no actualizaba y hoy queria terminar este capitulo, espero que os guste, añadi mas personajes y aun seguire hablando mas sobre ellos, tambien me apetecia escribir de algo sobre emily y kai aunque esten separados^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan este fanfic, me animais a seguir escribiendolo^^

Gracias a MC y Iviway especialmente^^

**CAP 57: CARAS CONOCIDAS**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Cuando llegue, Jacob y Max me ayudaron con mis cosas, estaban sentados en las escaleras del centro y me comentaban todo lo que me habia perdido en la playa

Max: Debiste haber venido- me estaba mirando pero yo solo queria llegar a mi cuarto y seguir con la investigacion, mañana le mostraria a Judy mis propuestas, se que serian de provecho, no como las de Max, habria pensado en algo? lo dudo mucho- Jacob me presento a mucha gente y nos pasabamos las noches en la playa, charlando en las hogueras

Emily: Je, me alegro de haber elegido mi plan, no has visto mi piel, no creo que le fuese bueno estar todo el dia como una tostada en la playa

Jacob: Hay sombrillas Emily- decia con cara de circunstancia- pero bueno que tal por casa? bien?

Emily: Si, claro, me ha venido bien, tenia unas cosas pendientes, nos vemos mañana me apetece estar un rato a solas, vale chicos?

Max: Como quieras. . .- dijo algo apenado de cortarles la diversion, cerre la puerta y cuando aun me estaban mirando

Al dia siguiente apareci en el comedor con una carpeta y un boli, escuchaba el murmullo de las mesas, el ruido de los cubiertos

Michael: Una encuesta Emily? Ahora te mandan ese tipo de trabajos?- no habiamos hablado desde que le di la bofetada pero no crei necesario seguir enfadada con el

Emily: Es bueno tener estadisticas Michael, y eso se consigue con encuestas si no lo sabes, pero no es eso, mira, ahora que estas aqui, ves- dije enseñandole lo que ponia "Lista de gente que asistira a la fiesta"

Michael: Que fiesta? No me puedo creer que estes tu mas informada de fiestas que yo, a ti no te va eso

Emily: Lo que digas, no pienso discutir ahora, Mariah me envio un mensaje para saber quienes de nosotros asistiriamos a una fiesta para volver a vernos, si quieres escribe tu nombre, ahora se la voy a pasar a los demas

Michael: Tu nombre no aparece?

Emily: Creo que recordare de que ire sin anotarlo, genio- cambie de direccion y me dirigi a la mesa donde Rick parecia estar relatando alguna de sus ultimas victorias en la calle- hola chicos, miren esto- dije dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa mientras ponia la hoja en el centro de la mesa

Max: Que es esto?- dijo algo asombrado

Jacob: Fiesta?Yo puedo apuntarme?- parecia emocionado

Emily: Mariah esta encargandose de que nos reunamos mas amenudo todos los equipos y debido a que pronto habra un nuevo campeonato, cree que es apropiado vernos antes de que ocurra, anoten los nombres de los que quieran asistir, luego se lo hare saber por mail

Rick: Esa chica siempre tiene buenas ideas, oh si señor. . .

Eddy: Parece que te gusta- dijo en tono burlon, su tipico humor

Steve: Se esta cabreando, parece que si

Me aleje antes de seguir escuchando sus tonterias, por la mañana le entregue a Judy una lista de las posibles propuestas que habia analizado estos dias, para su sorpresa, me dijo que me avisaria despues de estudiarlas, luego recogi la lista de los nombres de los chicos y se la envie a Mariah, añadiendo el mio claro

Paso un mes bastante rapido, Judy acepto probar alguna de

las alternativas que habia propuesto, me senti tan orgullosa, el trabajo iba viento en popa, pero Kai no me daba noticias, durante las comidas me pasaba con el ordenador encendido, y a Michael siempre le molestaba aunque no estuviese conmigo en la mesa, como pude estar hace tiempo con el, golpee el enter con fuerza varias veces seguidas sin saber que pinchaba, me quitaba de mis casillas

Max llevaba unos dias deprimido, ya no salia con Jacob, creo que debia estar estudiando o algo, para alcanzar mi nivel, no queria ser creida pero tendria que avanzar bastante hasta intentar lograrlo, yo habia nacido para aquello

Jacob: Podrias apagarlo aunque fuese ahora, pelirroja- decia comiendo pasta

Emily: Puede que tengas razon, pero tengo cosas que hacer, el trabajo. . .- conteste mientras entraba en mi cuenta desde ayer por la noche

Jacob: Puedes mentirme si quieres, pero se que lo que haces no es trabajo, solo entras y sales de tu correo

Aparte un poco el ordenador y le torci la cara mientras comia las patatas fritas de mi plato con pereza, Jacob y yo no hablamos, el parecia sonreirme pero yo no queria hablarme, tambien se creia que estaba como una loca esperando el mensaje de Kai?, no permitiria eso

Sono el ordenador y derrame el zumo de mi vaso por la mesa cuando intentaba coger el ordenador

Jacob: Eso es trabajo, no?

Emily: Calla Jacob, hazme el favor- pinche el correo y si era de Kai!, lo lei con detenimiento

_Hola Emily,_

_Recibi los datos que me enviaste de los 7 pecados, he logrado vencer a tres de ellos y creo que podre con los que quedan aunque uno de ellos es el que mas me preocupa, acabo de coger un billete para Europa, hoy ha sido un dia duro pero lo que me interesaria saber. . .es porque no se nada de ti desde que te pedi que me enviaras la informacion de los pecados capitales, estas bien?, y si es asi porque te estas comportando de esta manera?, llevo un mes sin saber de ti, estoy preocupado, yo se que no soy la mejor opcion para una relacion, tengo que mejorar en muchos aspectos pero intento hacerlo, en un principio ya sabes que no queria mantener una relacion a distancia porque es dificil, entiendo que no quieras continuar con ella si asi lo deseas, yo decidi intentarlo pero si has cambiado de parecer, hazmelo saber_

_Espero que me escribas, cuando llegue a Europa volvere a conectarme y espero tener respuesta, se que estas casi todo el dia con el ordenador, espero que estes bien_

_Kai_

Que? a que venia esto? el tampoco me habia dado noticias, Kai! Claro que quiero seguir contigo, tambien se que no es facil llevar una relacion a distancia, yo soy la otra parte sabes?. . .un conflicto de pensamientos se mezclaban en mi mente, Jacob me miraba preocupado

Solo pude escuchar a Judy caminando con sus tacones por el pasillo alado de nuestra mesa, cuando alguien le informo que querian hablar con ella por telefono

Jacob: Emily que pasa?

Emily: Tengo que contestar a un mensaje, nada mas- dije cabizbaja

Tenia ganas de llorar, yo queria estar con el, lo echaba tanto de menos, no entendia que ahora me sentia muy sola sin el?, me recoste sobre mis brazos ocultando mi cabeza y se que Jacob aun se preocupo mas por mi

Judy: Emily!- levante la vista con mis ojos humedecidos

Emily: Si, directora?

Judy: Sabes quien quiere hablar conmigo?Kai. . .venga sigueme- dijo giñandome un ojo

Me levante despues de cerrar mi cuenta y le deje a Jacob que buscase algun articulo de su interes en mi ordenador, segui a Judy casi corriendo, nunca Judy se habia comportado asi hablando de Kai, le decepciono mucho cuando supo como me habia tratado, pero creo que en el fondo entendia porque tenia ese caracter y aunque no tenia justificancion lo que me hizo en un pasado, parecia que le importaba mas verme feliz, aunque despues de este ultimo mensaje no sabia que decir. . .

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Me quede dormido en el viaje, siempre solia permanecer con los ojos cerrados aunque estuviese despierto, pero me rendi esta vez al sueño, me desperte poco antes de avisarnos del aterrizaje, la verdad no me sorprendia, habia viajado tanto de un lado a otro. . .

Cuando llegue a España, el cielo presagiaba algo de lluvia, temperatura media, no tanto calor como en los ultimos paises que habia estado, lo primero que queria hacer en aquel pais era dirigirme a la BBA de aquel pais, que me reservaran alguna habitacion en algun hotel, un lugar donde dormir, luego ya me encargaria de buscar a aquella chica que poseia el pecado de la envidia, segun los datos de Emily, espero que me haya contestado. . .luego lo vere, cogi un autobus y despues de varias calles llegue al edificio que queria, me identifique y enseguida me encontraron un hotel cercano, no tuve que caminar mucho para llegar a el

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue tirarme en la cama, necesitaba dormir, las cabezadas en el avion no habian logrado acabar con todo mi cansancio, deshice un poco la cama y agarre con fuerza la almohada, recordaba algunos momentos que habia pasado con Emily y eso no era lo mejor para dormir, me gustaria que estuviese aqui, ya tendria luego tiempo para dormir, me estaba dando cuenta que la necesitaba cerca, echaba de menos nuestros encuentros intimos, abri los ojos, cambia los pensamientos o no dormiria, me dije, imagine que jugaba con mi pelo como le gustaba hacer, en silencio, era de las pocas veces que se quedaba callada mirandome, yo solia cerrar los ojos y aquella sensacion me daba paz, una paz que no recordaba tener en otro lugar, calidez. . .podia casi notar sus dedos, relax total, el sueño me envolvio

Me desperte sobresaltado, de fuera provenian unos ruidos, cuando abri la ventana pude ver que eran fuegos de alguna fiesta o feria, en España suele ser tipico eso, no?, respire con dificultad, no se porque me sentia agobiado como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese sobre mis hombros, ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba dejar esto arreglado, has ganado esta vez Emily. . .cogi mi cartera que meti en mi bolsilo, volveria a la BBA tenia que hacer una cosa. . .

Entre en la sede que habia visitado hace un par de horas y le pedi a la recepcionista que contactara con Judy Tate de la BBA en EEUU y me paso el telefono, tardaron en contestarme y aun me hicieron mas esperar ya que decian que no se encontraba en su despacho, la diferencia horaria, me habia descontrolado un poco, que hora seria alla ahora?

Judy: Si? Kai?

Kai: Hola Judy

Judy: Ocurre algo? Acaso quieres hablar con. . .

Kai: Me gustaria hablar contigo de todas maneras, no se si te habran comentado que he estado averiguando bastantes cosas sobre una leyenda en los paises que he visitado

Judy: Leyenda? No, Emily no me ha comentado nada, de que se trata?

Kai: Los 7 pecados capitales del cristianismo, no funcionan como bastias bit, son como sombras y he estado dandole vueltas a eso, se que siempre has estado averiguando cosas sobre leyendas, ruinas antiguas porque estan relacionadas con el beyblade, te interesaria analizar alguno de esos bits?

Judy: Enserio? Podrias facilitarnos uno de esos?- su voz denoto sorpresa

Kai: La verdad me gustaria tener la certeza que alguno de ellos estara bien guardado, he experimentado su fuerza y hasta yo puedo decirte que pone los pelos de punta, si se juntaran seria una fuerza imposible de definir

Judy: Me has dejado curiosa, claro, si consigues alguno envianoslo, estare pendiente de ello, en cualquier sede puedes dejarlo para que me lo envien, creo que le preguntare mas cosas a Emily sobre lo que me cuentas. . .quieres que te la pase?

Llegue a dudar un segundo, porque estaba tan nervioso, habria leido lo que le escribi ya?, me habria contestado? pero que historias, queria halar con ella

Kai: Si, pasamela

Emily: Hola. . .- dijo algo seca

Kai: Hola, tiempo sin escuchar tu voz

Emily: Si, supongo. . .- me estaba poniendo nervioso con su actitud, comence a jugar con el cable del telefono y me deje de rodeos-

Kai: Leiste lo que te escribi?

Emily: Si, ahora mismo

Kai: y bien?

Emily: Yo no quiero dejar nada - dijo bastante mas seria que antes

Kai: Porque no me has escrito?

Emily: Porque tendria que hacerlo? Tu apenas lo haces, no quiero ser la que siempre tiene que escribir, la gente se cansa

Kai: Te aburro?

Emily: Kai, me gustaria que me escribieras tu tambien, no me pasa nada que no sepas

Kai: Que no sepa?

Emily: Te echo mucho de menos, entiendes? y no ayuda las cosas que me escribes- note su voz quebrarse

Kai: No quiero que te sientas mal, no llores

Emily: Quien esta llorando? yo no- dijo malhumorada

Kai: Oye, venci a la avaricia y ya me quedan solo 4 por vencer

Emily: Enhorabuena, es lo que querias, vencerlos a todos, no?

Kai: Emi, se que estas enfadada por ver mi combate contra Barbie, a que es por eso? ella no me interesa, vale!, no se porque tengo que decirte esto. . .

Emily: Porque crees eso?

Kai: Porque te conozco. . .me gustaria estar contigo ahora, ya sabes. . .- mi voz sono casi como un susurro

Emily: . . .

Kai: No dices nada?- seguro que estaba colorada, yo tambien lo estaba, me sentia extraño hablar de estos temas por telefono

Emily: Yo tambien -dijo timidamente

Kai: No demorare demasiado este viaje, no aguantare mucho mas asi, eres. . . buff, en serio que me gustaria estar ahora contigo

Emily: Me lo dices en serio?

Kai: Acaso bromeo- mi voz mostraba deseo, ese deseo por rodearlas con mis brazos y hacerla mia, me estaba poniendo enfermo de pensarlo

Emily: Pues vuelve pronto, asi no trendras que esperar. . .- me estaba siguiendo el juego y note que el fuego me estaba invadiendo- pero no te lo pondre facil, me oyes

Kai: Me gusta eso- me mordi el labio, lo que puede hacer la imaginacion, hasta que vi que estaban observandome dos chicas- creo que debo de dejarte, hay gente que espera hacer una llamada

Emily: Ya?

Kai: Acuerdate de mi vale? Intentare darte mas noticias, ya sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas. . .

Emily: Me gustas mucho Kai, a pesar de como eres, te seguire estudiando- dijo con picardia

Kai: Eso me gusta, hablamos Emily- menos mal que cortamos la conversacion porque yo la subiria mas de tono si no estuviese en un sitio publico

Emily: Bye Kai, un beso

Colgue el telefono y las chicas murmuraban, una de ellas dijo algo como "pena que este pillado, esta muy bueno"

Si Emily supiera cuantas veces escuchaba cosas de este estilo o se me insinuaban y pasaba de ellas, no entendia que solo queria esa estabilidad que me podia ofrecer ella, esa luz en mi oscura existencia, esa paz tan deseada para mi, sali de la sede y parecia que habia subido la temperatura pero creo que era simplemente yo, camine con una sonrisa en la cara como un idiota durante un tiempo pensando en lo que habiamos hablado, ya no tenia aquella preocupacion, ahora podria centrarme en buscar a aquella chica "envidiosa", me habian dicho en la entrada del edificio que abandonaba que solia encontrarse en medio de las fiestas de la ciudad, asi que tenia por donde tirar

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Colgue el telefono muy a mi pesar, como pudimos ponernos a hablar asi por telefono? me sorprendio pero me gusto, si debo definir a Kai, yo lo defeniria como sexy, no he conocido a nadie como el en ese aspecto, esa atraccion. . .me alegro de que Judy hubiese salido del despacho, no me gustaria que escuchase las cosas que hable con el, se me hizo tan corta nuestra conversacion, pero me habia alegrado, incluso divertido, ya podia borrar aquel mensaje que me habia enviado, Ya estaba solucionado, sali con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del despacho.

**(Narrado por Kai)**

El primer dia no encontre a ninguna chica que siguiera la descripcion de Lucia, por los informes que me habia falicitado Emily, no me gustaba estar en aquel ambiente de fiesta y recorde a Ray y Mariah en china, como les iria todo?, creo entender como se sentia Ray lejos de ella en el pasado, y al resto de mis compañeros? hace tiempo que no se de ellos, supongo que seguiran entrenando como hace Max, quiero volver a enfrentarte Tyson, espera y veras. . .

Al dia siguiente despues de un buen sueño mi cuerpo parecia mas relajado menos pesado, volvi a recorrer el lugar de la fiesta, la gente no me dejaba avanzar con la rapidez que me gustaria, aun era temprano, por lo que me entere que las fiestas tenian una mayor intensidad por las tardes, me dijo un señor mayor el dia anterior, veia a niños con sus padres y volvio a mi algun recuerdo de mi infancia, pero en cuanto vi a mi padre, desee no haberlo recordado, porque yo no pude disfrutar de el como la mayoria de los niños?, fue poco tiempo, el no me dejaba ganar en el beyblade, me hacia esforzarme al maximo. . .

Habia muchas tiendas, pulseras, camisetas, podia ver algunas que otras cosas sobre el beyblade, y cuando llegue al final de uno de los grandes pasillos que se diseñaban con la posicion de cada uno de los puestos, observe una gran multitud amontonada, ey, no podia ser, conocia a aquellos dos Beyblades y tambien a los que estaban alli, Julia y Raul, se pasaban los beyblades a traves de cintas, puede que eso les diese un mayor control de su blade pero ya demostre que no sirvio de nada contra mi, no se como a los demas les causaron tantos problemas, recorde la primera batalla de Tyson contra ellos y la definicion que le puse"horrible"

Segui caminando no estaba para ver ningun espectaculo de ese tipo, no estaba interesado, esto para mi no era un viaje de placer

_(Mientras tanto)_

Raul: Oye Julia, pensaras que estoy loco, pero he visto a Kai?

Julia: Raul concentrate, deja de decir tonterias, que iba a hacer Kai en España, eh? No hay ningun campeonato hermanito, deja de hablar me estas desconcentrado- dijo las ultimas palabras entre dientes

* * *

Pregunte de nuevo en algunos de los puestos por si conocian a aquella chica, algunos me dijeron que la habian visto en otras ocasiones a pesar de que era gente que viajaba, aquella chica parecia ser conocida por el lugar

Me pase mas de media hora de un lado a otro, cuando alguien me señalo

Anciana: Tu hijo. . ., la muerte te persigue! - eh? pero que demonios era aquello

Un monton de gente se me quedo mirando, me quede parado un segundo y me gire dando la espalda descaradamente, hasta que volvio a hablarme

Anciana: Las cosas cambiaran en tu vida a partir de ahora, lo he visto, alguien morira pronto y tu vida cambiara. . .

Parecia que se habia hecho un silencio y yo seguia de espaldas, que tonterias, todas las adivinas decian lo msimo, no pensaba creerme las palabras de una desconocida

Chica: Ella tiene razon!- decia en medio del silencio

Johnny: Tonterias, sabes que no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas en publico creeran que has perdido la razon y tengo una reputacion, sabes?

Chica: Si claro!- dijo ignorandolo

Parecia que el centro de atencion eran aquellos dos discutiendo, la voz del chico era inconfundible, me habia provocado dolores de cabeza en el pasado y repetido en mi cabeza por la noche, Johnny McGregor, que se supone que esta haciendo en aquella fiesta?, tantas casualidades no me suenan bien, no creo en ellas, tantas caras conocidas. . . me gire y lo vi con determinacion, la chica que lo acompañaba era mas bajita que el, morena de pelo largo y ojos ambar, ya la habia visto en alguna ocasion, creo que su nombre era Mary sino recuerdo mal

Mary: Ella no se equivoca!

Señora: Claro que no! Lo he visto! Gracias niña- dijo mirando a Mary

Johnny: Siempre pasando vergüenza, menudas brujas. . .- se cruzo de brazos antes de que su acompañante le pisara el pie

Kai: Porque deberia creer en lo que dice?- mire a la anciana bruja

Aquella mujer daba miedo, cara arrugada y demacrada, ojos claros, llevaba un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza y vestia ropas holgadas de distintos colores, era la definicion de una bruja

Señora: Jamas me he equivocado en mis visiones muchacho. . .- alguna gente prefirio marcharse, la situacion para quellos debia darles respeto, otros se alejaron un poco, quedando en un circulo, aquella anciana, Mary, Johnny y yo

Johnny: Esta nunca se equivoca, aunque me moleste reconocerlo- dijo señalando a la morena- oye Kai! Que te pareceria una batalla?-dijo desafiante, sabia que me tenia ganas, y no me vendria mal medir fuerzas

Mary: No es momento de eso!

Anciana: Dame tu mano muchacho- que historia era aquella, como en unos segundos me encontraba en aquella situacion, comence a caminar cuando- tu batalla contra Tyson esta escrita en las estrellas, no pararas hasta conseguir enfrentarlo de nuevo- como sabia el nombre de. . .esto. . .no podia ser. . .- dame la mano- dijo mas amable despues de ver la expresion de mi cara

Me acerque y hundio sus finos y arrugados dedos con fuerza en mi mano

Anciana: Dinero, lujos, te esperan tambien problemas, por lo que veo has pasado muchas cosas para tu joven edad chiquillo, que triste, que pena. . ., pero ahora mismo estas en una etapa de transito, el destino esta escrito pero dicen que la voluntad puede cambiar ciertas cosas, no desperdicies tus oportunidades de ser feliz. . .lastima que tenga que morir alguien cercano a ti para que la rueda del destino siga su curso

Mary: Sera pronto- dijo con los ojos transformados en un color verde intenso y perdidos en otro lugar, era ella o acaso era otra cosa?

Esto le pondria los pelos de punta a cualquiera, realmente moriria alguien cercano a mi? Quien era? Pense en Tyson, Ray, Max y Emily en un primer momento, y si les pasara algo? ellos eran mi "familia" esa que yo no poseia y que ellos habian llenado, aunque no se los demostrara, era asi

Kai: Quien morira!- dije nervioso, exigi

Anciana: Muchacho, esto no es una ciencia exacta, pero solo puedo decirte que se que ocurrira. . .- le quite mi mano de su alcance

Cogi dos monedas del bolsillo y se las puse en la mesa que tenia alado

Kai: Ya basta! Todo esto. . .- aprete mis puños y comence a caminar

La anciana no volvio a llamarme pero parecia que la otra pareja no se iba a dar por satisfecha, mi cabeza que pareica mas tranquila desde la charla con Emily, ahora volvio a hundirse en una preocupacion, quien seria? quien moriria? aunque hice que no creia a aquella mujer, los ojos de Mary, parecian. . .era la sensacion de una bestia bit, estoy seguro y los espiritus no se equivocan, no iba a hacerme de rogar para escuchar lo que tenia que decirme aunque no me hiciese gracia aunque le contestara mal, necesitaba mas informacion. . .


	58. Una batalla entre espectadores

_**Hi! Tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic y ya tenía el comienzo escrito, pero hoy fue necesario terminarlo que ya me entran ganas de escribir el siguiente, jeje**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leeís este fanfic y se agradecen los comentarios, animan a continuarlo xDDD**_

_**Tengo que agradecer sobre todo a Iviway y a MC, los comentarios de los ultimos capitulos^^, espero que os guste a todos los que lo leaís :D**_

* * *

**CAP 58: UNA BATALLA ENTRE ESPECTADORES**

**(Narrado por Kai) **

Me había alejado bastante de allí, pero parecía que aquella chica no se iba a dar por vencida, me quede parado sin mirarla, supongo que mi ira acabaría dándole sino intentaba tranquilizarme.

Mary: Oye, siento que tengas que enterarte de algo así, de esta manera. . . ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Johnny: Que te importa, Mary, déjalo en paz, tenemos algo importante que hacer que será de su agrado, no hablaba en broma respecto a la batalla, Kai, ¿O me tienes miedo? ¿Ya perdiste en una ocasión conmigo, recuerdas? – dijo eomocionado -.

Kai: Je, esta bien, supongo que vendrá bien volver a medir fuerzas, aunque. . .no creo que alcances mi nivel. . .

Mary: Hemos estado entrenando duramente. . .lastima que mi beyblade este en proceso de ser rediseñado, después de el ultimo torneo, me gustaría una batalla de varios jugadores, son más emocionantes, ¿no creéis así?

Johnny: Tenemos que arreglar cuentas pendientes, mejor así - dijo cogiendo un lanzador bastante moderno, me sonó raro después del antiguo que conocía -.

Cogí mi lanzador de detrás del pantalón, ahora lo utilizaba como si fuese un arma, sabia que aquel presumido era fuerte, muy fuerte, así que tendría que dar lo mejor de mi, sino encontraba a Lucia hoy, no me importaría demasiado tenia con quién entretenerme.

Julia: Al final tenías razón, Raúl - dijo la capitana de la Dinastía F -.

Raúl: ¿Por qué siempre dudas de lo que digo? – parecía algo molesto con su hermana mayor -.

Julia: Sonaba extraño, es simplemente eso. . .que haría Kai en España, ¿no?

Se situaron alado de Mary que los saludo.

Mary: Tiempo sin veros, ¿no?

Julia: Pasas poco tiempo por tu propio país, pero me alegra verte – dijo con una amplia sonrisa -.

Raúl: Julia parece que se van a enfrentar - nos señalo a mi y al malhumorado pelirrojo -.

Julia: Oigan nosotros también queremos ¡LET IT RIP! Hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena beybatalla.

Johnny: ¡Mierda! Yo quería un combate uno contra uno, yo no pienso hacer equipo con nadie - se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido -.

Kai: Je, si va cada uno a lo suyo me da igual cuantos seamos, tengo lo necesario para ganar – dije seguro de mis habilidades como luchador -.

Johnny: Presumido

Julia: Excelente idea - dijo quitándose la larga capa que los cubría dejando ver otro tipo de uniforme pero aun relacionado con el mundo de los toros -.

Raúl: Julia, ¿Así que tu también serás mi enemiga?

Julia: Todos seremos rivales, suena bien, ¡Ten confianza Raúl! – le grito a su gemelo -.

Mary: Cada vez me molesta más que mi beyblade no este listo - dijo mirando algo que tenía entre sus manos, que supuse que seria su bestia bit -.

Kai: Cállense y comencemos - no había ningún estadio a la vista, por lo que nuestro enfrentamiento tendría que ser en aquel espacio que la gente dejaba a nuestro paso -.

Los demás cogieron sus blades y en unos segundos ¡LET IT RIP!

Dranzer era perfecto, este nuevo blade tenia una tecnología que ninguno de ellos podía alcanzar, pero en las beybatallas esto no es suficiente, je, que os voy a contar yo, cuantas veces diré que el beyblade no puede medirse con estadísticas, es lo que pasa en el estadio, lo que uno siente jugando, lo que le trasmite a su blade. . .

Johnny: ¡Voy por ti Kai! - dijo golpeando mi blade con fuerza pero solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba, me limite a avanzar de un lado a otro con el pisándome los talones -.

Comenzamos a correr por medio de la gente que gritaba nuestros nombres cuando lograron identificarnos, nuestros beyblades estaban a nuestra vista y se golpeaban con todo lo que tenían, no iba a hacer un ataque desesperado, era interesante ver las nuevas jugadas que habría desarrollado, pero olvide que era un combate de 4, cuando Julia lo golpeo.

Julia: Chicos déjenme la acción a mi – dijo entre risas -.

Raúl: Julia no vale, me has golpeado a mi primero - dijo casi tambaleándose -.

Mary: ¡Vamos Johnny! Recuerda tu entrenamiento - parecía que todavía lo ponía más nervioso, me recordó a Hilary animándonos -.

Julia: Vamos Raúl, mostrémosles nuestro ataque combinado.

Raúl: ¡Vamos allá!

Comenzaron a hacer ataques combinados, pero conocía el compás que utilizaban era el mismo que utilizaban en aquellos números que realizaban fuera del estadio y logre esquivarlos, y me pareció buena idea utilizarlos para algo bueno, je.

Johnny: ¡Salamulyon ataca ahora! - Golpeo a Raúl haciendo que perdiera su poder, pero Julia ya lo había golpeado, lo que hizo que el poder de aquella bestia-bit no fuese tanto como debería.

Kai: No esta mal todo esto, ¡Vamos Dranzer!

Julia pareció desvelar mi plan y me golpeo de frente después de gritar "Toda la fuerza", pero se debilito con este ataque.

Johnny: ¡Mierda! Tengo el poder, no me vais a ganar con estas tonterías - golpeo a Julia sin piedad, haciendo que su blade de color lila saliese despedido - solo tú y yo como debía ser desde un principio - dijo señalándome -.

Kai: ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, Johnny! - grite a cierta distancia de él -.

La gente acabo haciendo un circulo alrededor nuestra, parecía que se decidiría al campeón entre nosotros dos, la chica morena de antes observaba con atención gritando el nombre de mi rival.

Johnny: Je, ¡No he estado perdiendo el tiempo, Salamulyon absorberá todo tu poder!

Kai: ¡Eso te lo crees tú, Vuela Dranzer!

Johnny: ¡No caeré en el mismo truco, Kai!

Kai: No uso el mismo truco, ¡Mar de llanas!

Johnny: ¡Giro de fuego!

Nuestros beyblades chocaron y la gente retrocedió ante el impacto, apenas veíamos nada por la luz y el calor que desprendían hizo que comenzará a sudar bruscamente, pero algo no salió como pensábamos.

Chica: ¡Ya basta! No quiero ver como la gente os admira, os creéis muy fuertes ¿no?

Mary: ¡No puedes interferir en medio de un combate! – dijo enfadada ante la aparición de aquella extraña -.

Chica: ¿Quién lo dice?

Mary: ¡Las reglas! ¡Las reglas! - parecía que le salía fuego por los ojos- ¡Eres una envidiosa! ¿Te molesta que tengan seguidores?

Lo que ocurrió fue que aquella chica golpeo nuestros beyblades de lado, después de un enfrentamientos frontal, Johnny y yo perdimos el control de nuestros blades y estaban en el suelo, es decir, no habíamos logrado averiguar quién había ganado y estaba muy molesto, demasiado.

Kai: ¿Quién eres? - dije amenazante a aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Chica: Una chica a la cual no le gusta que aficionados ganen a su publico.

Julia: ¡Perdona pero el público es de todos, si eres buena beyluchadora lo ganarás, no es de nadie en concreto, es lo especial de eso!

Chica: Lo que digas – ignoro el comentario de la chica de ojos verdes -.

Johnny: ¡Maldita seas niña! Como se te ocurre interrumpir este combate, ahora lo pagaras - Mary lo agarro por la espalda como para impedir que se acercara más a aquella chica, pero evidentemente su diferencias corporales eran evidentes, ella no podría pararlo -.

Raúl: Oye, tu me suenas de alguna que otra feria, ¿no?

Chica: Claro, voy de una a otra, porque me gusta realizar algún espectáculo, mi nombre es Lucia.

Kai: ¿Lucia? - dije en bajo para mi, aquel nombre era. . .¿una casualidad? otra más hoy, lo dudo mucho - ¿tú posees el poder de un pecado capital? -.

La chica me miro curiosa y sonrió con malicia.

Lucia: No sabia que los extranjeros conocieran parte de nuestra cultura, así es, yo domino uno de esos poderes.

Kai: ¡La envidia! Por eso. . .

Johnny: ¡Estropeo la oportunidad de vencerte, Kai! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! ¡Ahora! ¡Solo tú y yo!

Mary: Déjalo Johnny, ya tendrás otra oportunidad, ¡ya basta! Hoy era un día para divertirnos después de mi vuelta, ¡déjalo! – dijo mirandolo a los ojos cuando se puso enfrente de él -.

Lucia: ¿Así que conoces a mis demás compañeros?

Kai: ¡He vencido a todos los que me han enfrentado!

Lucia: ¡Así que no eres un aficionado, ey! ¡Tú eres un G-Revolution! ¡Eres Kai Hiwatari! ¡No puede ser, pero como no me di cuenta antes! ¡Envidio lo famoso que eres!

Mary: ¿Os enfrentareís? –pregunto curiosa -.

Lucia: Lo estaba pensando, si logro vencerte. . .ummm podré presumir de ello.

Kai: ¡He venido hasta España por eso, un combate!

Lucia: Sígueme Kai - parecía contenta por el combate, no negaría que me gustaría terminar uno por hoy.

Comencé a caminar sin despedirme del otro grupo.

Mary: ¡Oye, espera! - dijo poniéndose detrás mía pero no me gire -.

Kai: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Mary: Mírame - pero esa ya no era su voz -.

Kai: Eh? - me gire y de nuevo aquella mirada misteriosa -.

Mary toco mi frente con su mano, era extraño, era algo mágico era la misma sensación de cuando luchaba con Dranzer, se que aquella presencia era una bestia-bit.

Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo "no es ninguno de ellos, puedes estar tranquilo"

Luego cerro los ojos enfrente mía y ya era la misma chica de siempre, me miro y se puso nerviosa de lo cerca que estaba de mí, se disculpo y echo a correr hacia Johnny el cual parecía más enfadado que antes y apenas la miro.

Lucia: ¿Vas a venir o no? No tengo todo el día, debo enseñar algo de mis habilidades después de vencerte – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bastante alejada de mí -.

Sonreí, porque las chicas se creían que podían darme órdenes, en fin. . .acabemos con esto y sigamos con el viaje, tengo tantas ganas de vencerte Tyson, ese será mi premio por todo mi esfuerzo.

Julia: ¡Kai! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Vendrás a la cena que celebraremos antes del torneo?

Kai:. . . - la mire con mala cara cuando me gire -.

Julia: La estamos planeando todas las chicas, necesito saberlo, Mariah y yo nos encargamos, por ahora se que los White Tigers, All Starz y BBA Revolution vendrán. . .

¿All Starz? ¿BBA Revolution? Así que Emily sabía de esa cena e iría, ¿Debería ir también?, no me gustan las fiestas, aunque se que tanto Tyson como los demás estarán allí. . .

Kai: Iré. . .

Raúl: ¿No sabes ni cuando es? Cómo dices eso así a la ligera.

Kai: ¡Iré y punto!

Julia: ¡Será antes del comienzo del torneo, en casa de Tyson!

Kai: Está bien – comente antes de marcharme -.

Ahora si que seguí a aquella chica, la cual no veía demasiado fuerte, ¿Cómo sentiré el poder de la envidia en mí? ¿Qué forma tendrá? Esas preguntas venían en la cabeza después de pensar en mis compañeros, en Emily. . .aquel ser me había dicho que estuviera tranquilo y realmente ahora parecía estarlo si ellos estaban bien, si no les pasaba nada, yo podía estar tranquilo.

* * *

_**(Mientras tanto)**_

Mary: No te pongas así. . .Johnny tenía que decirle lo que Nesfig quería. . . – dijo apenada -.

Johnny: Siempre pasa lo mismo, además estoy harto de que te pongas así cada vez que ves a ese.

Mary: ¡Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera! ¡Yo estoy contigo, creo que ha quedado claro! - dijo sacando una cadena con un anillo de su cuello -.

Johnny: Ni siquiera lo llevas en el dedo. . .para ti no significa lo que debería – su voz mostraba desilusión -.

Mary: ¡Claro que tiene un significado, tú y yo! No lo llevo en el dedo porque me lo querrían robar, ¿Sabes lo que vale esto? Que digo, claro que si, pero no todos pueden comprar esto.

Johnny la miro con una mirada más blanda aunque su ceño seguía fruncido.

Mary: ¡¿Que le dije, Johnny? ¿Qué dijo Nesfig?

Johnny: No se. . .se lo dijiste al oído.

Mary: Se lo dijo, yo no lo recuerdo - dijo con la mirada perdida y triste -.

Johnny: Da igual ya - la abrazo- intentare estar más pendiente la próxima vez para recordarte lo que dice -.

Mary: Lo siento Johnny, yo no he elegido esto, solo debía decirle algo.

Johnny: Sabes que soy celoso así que. . .creo que me he pasado, lo siento, no debería dudar de ti.

Ella se aferro a él entre algunas lagrimas.

* * *

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Estaba muy despistada, Judy pareció alegrarse de verme animada después de la conversación con Kai, tanto sin saber de él. . .Baje las escaleras rápido para recoger mi portátil, quería averiguar unas cuentas cosas. . .además quería seguir con mis investigaciones de beyblades y lanzadores, Judy me comento que lo iban a desarrollar así que había ganado, o eso creí yo. . .

Cuando subí las escaleras después de que Jacob me acompañara a mi cuarto con el portátil, quería comprarse una nueva tabla de surf, y parecía que había una que le encantada, nos encontramos con la directora de frente. . .

Emily: ¿Judy? ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora, ya que el proyecto ha tenido éxito y saldrá adelante?

Judy: Ah, me olvide decírtelo. . .ha sido una gran idea Emily, ¡Enhorabuena!

Emily: ¿Y el puesto? - era realmente lo que me importaba -.

Judy: ¿El puesto? Ah si, aún estáis en periodo de prueba, estamos proponiendo una nueva investigación, ahora sobre la base de un beyblade. . .mañana por la mañana os lo confirmaré -.

Emily: ¿Entonces aún debemos seguir compitiendo? ¡Ya no ha sido suficiente! – dije muy molesta -.

Judy: Lo siento Emily, creo que será bueno que sigáis en periodo de prueba, porque hayas logrado alcanzar el éxito en este proyecto. . .¿Me entiendes? es mejor que haya más, un par de meses. . .

Emily: Ya llevamos un par de meses – no podía tranquilizarme -.

Jacob: ¡Déjalo, Emily! - dijo intentando que parase, no serviría de nada que le reprochara a Judy nada -.

Emily: Está bien. . . - dije en un tono más bajo -.

Judy: Nos vemos mañana - disfruten el día -.

¿Disfruten el día? ¿Disfruten el día? Llevaba un día bastante estresante hasta que hable con Kai, y luego que parecía más animada ¿Me viene con esas? ¿Aún tengo que competir con Max? ¿Si yo soy mucho mejor que él en esto? se nota que el es el hijo de la directora, sino no me encontraría en esta situación. . .me daba mucha rabia.

Entre en mi habitación adelantando a Jacob y le di una patada a la puerta, no muy descarada pero se la di.

Jacob: Emily. . .entiendo que estés así, enfadada, ya creías que lo habías logrado.

Emily: Ahora entiendo porque Max se encerró en su cuarto a estudiar, claro, como no, tiene otra oportunidad. . .

Jacob: Deberías intentar relajarte, no lograras nada así enfadada - decía apagando mi portátil y poniéndolo en mi mesilla - ¿Te vienes a recorrer las calles? quiero ver algunas tiendas. . .

Emily: No, gracias, prefiero que se me pase el cabreo, quizás otro día Jacob- este lo entendió y se despidió mientras me cerraba la puerta -.

Me asome a la ventana y suspire, porque todo tenia que ser así, abrí la ventana y escuche el cantar de algunos pájaros, estaba agobiada, enfadada, no se cuantos adjetivos pasaron en una milésima de segundo por mi cerebro pero de que servia este enfado? De todas maneras tendría que competir con Max, y hasta mañana que Judy nos confirmase el tema, no me apetecía ver nada sobre beyblades, decidí dejar el portátil apagado y puse algo de música en una pequeña radio que tenia, me descalce y me tumbe en la cama. . .creo que prefería mantenerme alejada de los demás por aquella tarde. . .si al menos tuviese una amiga como Mariam, no se, supongo que me podría desahogar más a menudo, a los chicos no les podía contar demasiadas cosas como de Kai y demás. . .

Luego recordé la cena y me pregunte si Mariah o Julia conocerían a Mariam, o si la avisaron, me gustaría que ella asistierá a aquella fiesta, era una buena luchadora, así que decidí escribirle a Hilary y Kenny, los cuales ya sabían de la celebración, para decirles que seguramente los Saint Shields no estarían invitados y si alguien podría encontrarlos, ¡Son los Bladebreakers!

Fue el único momento que encendí el ordenador, luego seguí escuchando algo de música y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. . .

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tensos, entre Judy, Max y yo, la primera sabia lo mucho que me había enfadado, pero debido a mi educación intentaba disimularlo, aunque no se porque tenía que ser tan buena. . .Max me miraba triste, quizás no solo a como estaba llevando todo esto, supongo que mas de una vez miraría por él, y en esta ocasión creo que no sabe como superarme, está como en un callejón de salida, llevo mucho más tiempo siendo mecánica e investigadora de beyblades que él y eso no se aprende como diseñar una nueva jugada de Beyblade, requiere mucho mas tiempo. . .

Judy parecía bastante disgustada con los dos, y le pidió a Max que se quedase a hablar con ella, no se de que hablarían pero este estuvo triste el resto de aquel día. . .

Mi vida en el centro podía decirse que era una rutina constante, no volví a saber nada sobre Kai después de cuatro días, supongo que las cosas le irían bien, aunque me había dejado algo preocupada, yo sabia a que pecado capital era el que le traería más problemas, ¿Acaso él en sus batallas no lo utilizaba? la ira, de esa ira en la cual el presentaba en combate se cargaba Dranzer para el ataque, recordé su batalla con Brooklyn, lo que no fue muy consolador y me hizo preocuparme todavía más. . .

Levantarme temprano, desayunar, laboratorio, comida, investigación propia en mi cuarto, entrenamiento con el equipo al atardecer, cenar y habitación. . .esta rutina a veces era derribada por los planes de Jacob, aunque estos últimos días no me apeteció demasiado acompañarlo por la ciudad, Max iba con él y aunque intentaba hablarle, no me agradaba la situación. . .

Uno de estos días, mientras nos encontrábamos en la sala de entrenamiento con los chicos, viendo una beybatalla entre Michael y Rick. . .y todos nos preguntábamos como nos iría en las eliminatorias. . .alguien toco mi hombro y entre todas las personas que podían ser, nunca imagine ver a aquella chica de pelo castaño.

Hilary: ¿Y bien? ¿Como os va todo?

El resto de mis compañeros se giraron no solo por ver a la chica japonesa sino porque Tyson y Daichi comenzaron a gritar el uno contra el otro, y Kenny me saludaba bastante tímido, después de acercarse a Max.

Emily: ¿No podía imaginar que estuvieseís aquí? ¿Como?

Tyson: Buena pregunta - decía quitándose a Daichi de encima, el cual se le había subido a la espalda - ¡La mamá de Max nos invito, al Sr Dikenson también le pareció buena idea, quería que viésemos los nuevos modelos de Beyblades que habéis diseñado y por supuesto ver a Max!

Max: Me alegro tanto de veros chicos - y así era, pude ver una sonrisa de Max de oreja a oreja, parecía el de siempre -.

Realmente a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos siendo un equipo, Max aún se veía mas como un Bladebreaker que como un All Starz, nosotros éramos muy individualistas y eso no iba con el carácter de este.

Tyson golpeo el hombro de Max, como señal de afecto, mientras saludaba al resto del equipo, Michael y Rick terminaron su combate para saludar, le presentaron a Jacob el cual estaba muy contento de conocer al campeón mundial, esta visita me hizo recordar a ya sabéis quién, si estuviese aquí se hubiera encontrado con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, el deseaba enfrentarse a Tyson y aunque por lo que veía no echarían demasiados días aquí, se que me quitarían de aquella odiosa rutina que había desarrollado y por una vez dejaría las reglas, calendario y horas planificadas a un lado desùés de la partida de Kai, me hizo gracia.

Kenny: Emily tienes que comentarme los nuevos logros de los últimos diseños, por lo poco que me comento Judy, tú tuviste mucho que ver en ello.

Yo asentí, aún no creía que estuvieran allí, Hilary parecía muy contenta, pero se giro y golpeo a Daichi el cual no paraba quieto hasta que desafió a Rick.

Hilary: Kenny eso de los blades está muy bien, pero a mi me gustaría visitar de nuevo la ciudad la última vez apenas vimos nada. . . - luego miro hacia mi - ¿Nos acompañaras?

Emily: Si.

Hilary: Kenny y yo recibimos tu correo, al regresar intentaremos que los Saint Shields se enteren, supongo que Tyson podrá hacer algo para encontrar a Ozuma. . .pero cuéntame, ¿alguna novedad por aquí? - me pregunto con una calida sonrisa -.

No sabia qué decir, qué hacer, aún no se habían enterado de mi relación con Kai. . .y como a alguno de mis compañeros se le escapase antes que se lo dijese yo, tendrían grabes problemas, ¿Pero como decirles eso?, Una no se lo creerían, pensarían que era una broma y otra se preguntarían porque Kai sigue con sus asuntos como si nada y yo como una idiota esperándolo. . .en fin. . .no me esperaba esta visita y creo que dará mucho que hablar.

* * *

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Lucia: ¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos un poco de aquí? Ya has montado suficiente revuelo. . .

Kai: . . . - no tenia ni ganas de contestar, pero me pareció buena idea, cuanto antes me pudiera alejar de aquella fiesta, mejor me sentiría, prefería sitios donde hubiera menos aglomeración de gente.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y la seguí a cierta distancia, logramos alejarnos lo suficiente para pelear pero aun se escuchaba el ruido de fondo, me señalo un pequeño hueco entre dos edificios y por lo que parecía había un pequeño estadio.

Lucia: ¿A quién has vencido de los nuestros? Me muero de curiosidad. . .

Kai: ¿Te importa tanto?

Lucia: Claro, ellos perdieron contra ti teniendo en su poder un bit parecido al mío.

Kai: Soberbia, Lujuria y Avaricia. . .

Lucia: No te mentiré, sabia que venciste a Barbie, solo que no te reconoci hasta verte de frente, salio en las noticias de aquí y ella nos aviso a los demás de tu poder, sabia que acabarías encontrándome, así que decidí permanecer atenta y observar. . .Vi tu último combate contra los otros y debo admitir que eres asombroso, siento envidia, y se que me haré más fuerte gracias a ti.

Kai: Mucho hablar y poco actuar, vamos ¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para irme sin nada, acabaré contigo y continuaré mi camino lejos de este lugar!

Cogí a Dranzer, el cual estaba un poco lleno de arena y sabia que debía limpiarlo antes, así que cogí un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y sople en mi blade para dejarlo casi tan intacto como antes, ya me encargaría luego de limpiarlo por partes.

Encaje mi blade en el lanzador y la apunte, ella tenia un blade bastante más sencillo de un color amarillo y lanzador a tonos calidos, naranja y amarillo y también estaba preparada, así que grite mientras lanzábamos ¡LET IT RIP!


	59. Envidia

**CAP 59: ENVIDIA**

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Me quede en silencio durante unos segundos, después Max y yo acompañamos a los recién llegados fuera de la zona de entrenamiento.

Max: Tyson, no puedo creer que estéis aquí, chicos tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? y Daichi, al final decidiste venir también, me alegro mucho - decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -.

Tyson: La verdad fue una gran sorpresa para todos, me pareció bien volver a esta enorme ciudad, además siempre apetece comida diferente jeje

Hilary: Siempre pensando en lo mismo - dijo con cierta ironía cruzándose de brazos -.

Yo estaba sudando, ¿Pero que demonios iba a hacer?, seguro que a Michael le encantaría soltar la noticia en cualquier momento para molestarme, o a Max se le escaparía, simplemente al arrinconarlo acabaría soltándolo todo.

Judy apareció de la nada, o mas bien no me di cuenta al estar pensando como estaba, Rick y los demás siguieron con su entrenamiento, pero Max quería continuar hablando con sus amigos, y yo me sentía más segura cerca de mi compañero rubio, al menos sabría si les decía algo, aunque por mi cara no creo que se atreviera.

Judy: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Tyson: Algo largo, pero estamos acostumbrados - Hilary le golpeo la cabeza -.

Hilary: Nos alegramos mucho su invitación, gracias por todo – hizo una reverencia -.

Daichi: Yo me aburría, necesito un poco de acción- comenzó a golpear al aire con sus puños -.

Kenny: A mi me encantara saber mas cosas sobre ese nuevo diseño Judy -.

Judy: Por supuesto, ¿Qué os parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Es un poco tarde y creo que sería bueno que os asigne unas habitaciones y os divertís un poco.

Todos asintieron y poco después nos encontrábamos por los pasillos, camino a las habitaciones, Judy ya tenia todo bajo control o eso pensé yo, les enseño las dos habitaciones contiguas para los chicos, pero la de Hilary estaba en el otro lado del centro, ya que no había muchas más libres.

Hilary: ¿En el otro lado? ¿No me perderé? Esto es enorme – dijo algo preocupada -.

Judy: Lo siento Hilary, no tenemos más habitaciones libres en este momento en este lado, espero que no sea demasiada molestia.

Hilary: Que se le va a hacer - le quito importancia, esta chica era muy educada, me sorprendía que aguantara a Tyson y Daichi tanto tiempo, perdían los modales en cualquier lugar.

Emily: ¿Judy, puedo ocuparme yo de esto? Tú estabas ocupada con unos informes. . .

Judy: Te lo agradezco mucho - me dio la llave de la habitación para la chica japonesa - diviértanse chicos -.

Judy se alejo y entonces los demás ya se comportaron más acordes a como eran.

Tyson: Estas en el otro lado Hilary, esto no puede ser - dijo un poco molesto -.

Hilary: Bueno, no creo que te importe demasiado Tyson, después de. . .- se giro y comenzó a caminar -.

Max: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Emily: Espera. . . - eche a correr detrás de ella -.

Por lo que me había dicho Kenny hacia tiempo y lo poco que pude observar entre Tyson y Hilary, siempre acababan discutiendo por tonterías, no sabia si preocuparme o simplemente se les pasaría en un rato, pero necesitaba preguntarle que había pasado, mi curiosidad, a veces no es demasiado buena.

Emily: ¿Qué ha ocurrido Hilary? - intente no parecer cotilla, pero ante aquella escena creo que cualquiera le hubiera preguntado, caminábamos mas rápido de lo normal por los pasillos, Hilary parecía muy enfadada.

Hilary: Por donde empezar. . . - decía entre dientes - Tyson y yo estamos juntos ahora y no se como llevar todo esto, no puedo estar con él a solas ni un solo momento y cuando surge algo, alguien nos interrumpe, pero parece que a él esta situación no le importa tanto como a mí, mientras haya un beyblade cerca, ya esta todo solucionado. . .

Emily: ¿Estás molesta por venir aquí?

Hilary: Oh, no, claro que no - cambio el tono de voz, no quería quedar mal conmigo - me alegra verte Emily, no me enfade por eso. . . es que, Tyson le pregunto a Judy si yo estaba invitada, ya que como no soy beyluchadora. . . creo que eso fue lo que mas me molesto. . .

Emily: Aunque no seas beyluchadora, yo siempre te he visto parte del equipo, creo que todos sus miembros también – intente animarla, además era evidente que era parte de la BBA revolution -.

Hilary: Gracias, me alegra que tú pienses así, pero mira que ojo tengo. . .hasta mi novio me quita protagonismo -.

Emily: No creo que fuese su intención, Tyson no suele pensar lo que dice, por lo poco que lo conozco, pero dime, ¿Cómo es que estáis juntos?

Me sorprendía que aquella chica no tuviese ningún reparo en decirme o decirle a cualquiera su relación con Tyson, a estas alturas supongo que Max también se habrá enterado, y yo. . . No puedo decírselo, no puedo, además no creo que se lo tome en serio, pensara que me estoy riendo de ella o gastándole una broma, porque Tyson y Hilary es fácil de imaginar, pero Kai y yo. . . Solo la gente que nos ha visto últimamente juntos puede metérselo en la cabeza, yo comencé a sentir algo por el hace tiempo, pero solo estaba en mi cabeza, eso creo, Kai no suele hablar de esas cosas, ya es mucho para él que lo haya aceptado ahora. . . ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué hago?

Hilary: Bueno, por lo que nos dijo Kenny, aquí tuvisteis noticias de los Saint Shields, Max vs Mariam, pues a nosotros también nos sorprendió Ozuma, cuando Tyson y yo estábamos muy tranquilos en un día de picnic, no era una cita ni nada de eso, lo que paso es que Kenny tenia que ayudar a sus padres en el bar y Daichi por entonces estaba en paradero desconocido. . .

Emily: ¿Entonces fue ahí cuando empezasteis?

Hilary: Tyson salio herido de la batalla, aunque Dragoon gano el encuentro, y pensé que no iba a despertar del golpe que recibió, creo que en ese momento no pude engañarme a mi misma, me gusta estar con Tyson, aunque discutamos a menudo, lo quiero más que a cualquier amigo que tengo, gracias a él he vivido grandes aventuras con todos los chicos. . .creo que sino lo hubiera conocido, no sería tal y como soy.. .

Se puso a hacer el tonto con la gorra y a partir de ahí aunque nos pareció raro en un principio, hemos estado juntos, esa fue la historia, no hay demasiado que contar.

Emily: Ya veo – me quede un poco pensativa -.

Hilary: ¿Y tu? ¿No hay novedades por aquí? ¿No te gusta alguien?, aquí hay chicos muy guapos. . . – no pude evitar darme un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo -.

Emily: No creas que aquí hay mucho donde elegir, la mayoría en el centro son bastante prepotentes y presumidos - me sonroje, yo había estado saliendo con Michael unos cuantos días -.

Hilary: Las cosas surgen cuando una menos se las espera - se paro y me pregunto señalando cual era el siguiente camino a seguir -.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, había muchas habitaciones abiertas, con gente casi recién llegada al centro, nos miraban con curiosidad, pero solo eso, ya sabia que habitación era la de la invitada cuando Judy me entrego la llave, así que me quede parada enfrente de la puerta para que Hilary se quedara a mi lado, la abrimos y la luz nos cegó durante unos segundos.

Hilary: Que bonitas vistas – se emociono y corrió hacia la ventana -.

Emily: Son solo edificios, si la puesta no esta nada mal, mi habitación también da hacia estas vistas, pero esta al otro lado del frontal – le quite importancia -.

Hilary: Sabes la ultima vez que vine a New York, los chicos estaban tristes, por la división del equipo, Tyson y Daichi perdieron contra Ray y Lee, y también descubrimos que Kai nos había abandonado para unirse a los Blizkreig Boys. . .

Asentí, solo escuchar el nombre del chico "traidor" mi piel se puso de gallina.

Hilary: ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Emily? – pregunto al ver que mi mente estaba lejos de allí -.

Emily: No, nada, deja la mochila y reunámonos con los demás, querrán dar una vuelta antes de acostarse, estarán cansados para recorrer demasiado hoy, mañana podemos dar una vuelta más grande, si queréis -.

Hilary: Me parece bien, además siempre estoy rodeada de chicos, será bueno para variar tener una charla de chicas -.

Sonreí y salimos de nuevo al pasillo camino a la entrada donde suponíamos que los demás estarían, Hilary solo cogió su chaqueta cuando salio de su cuarto.

Poco después nos encontramos con Tyson, Daichi, Kenny y Max, que parecían terminar una conversación con Michael y Rick, mi corazón no paraba de latir, ¿Les habrían dicho algo? no podía continuar así, con estos nervios.

Emily: ¿Qué querían? – le pregunte a mi compañero algo nerviosa y bastante seria -.

Max: Ellos solo quieren una batalla contra el campeón mundial, Emily - entendió porque lo preguntaba -.

Daichi: Con "los campeones" mundiales, Max, no lo olvides - el chico rubio sonrió, al igual que Tyson -.

El chico de la gorra a dos colores se acerco a Hilary para conocer si se le había pasado el enfado.

Tyson: ¿Sigues enfadada? – pregunto con cautela -.

Hilary: Supongo que tendré que apartar mi enfado durante un tiempo para disfrutar estos días, pero ya hablaremos al regresar a Japón – dijo bastante seria -.

Tyson: Pero Hilary. . . - dijo apenado -.

Hilary: No te preocupes demasiado, creo que podré aguantar otra discusión contigo próximamente - logro hacerlo sonreír -.

No se si los demás escucharon esto, pero me sentí un poco avergonzada de escucharlos, Kenny logro quitarme de mis cavilaciones

Kenny: ¿Y a donde nos llevaran? - me pregunto -.

Emily: No creo que debamos alejarnos mucho del centro por hoy, ya es tarde. . .

Jacob: Voto por ir a la bolera, ¿Qué me dicen? - puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió a los demás -.

Max: Siempre tienes buenas ideas compañero – dijo con una amplia sonrisa -.

En unos 20 minutos nos encontrábamos en una de las nuevas boleras de la ciudad, no la había visitado muchas veces, pero desde que había empezado a estar con Kai, la había visitado mucho menos, en cambio Jacob y Max la habían venido a menudo.

Kenny: ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? – me pregunto algo tímido -.

Emily: Bueno no mucho últimamente desde. . . - creo que había hablado demasiado -.

Kenny: ¿Desde?

Jacob: Desde que llegue a la ciudad jeje - se que lo hizo para ayudarme pero los demás pensaron mal, Max no sabia que cara poner -.

Hilary y yo hablamos sobre la cena de reencuentro organizada principalmente por Mariah y Julia, y para mi sorpresa hablo de Kai, parece ser que sabían que vendría porque se lo dijo a Julia, me hundí durante unos segundos, porque todos sabían más cosas que yo sobre él, a veces me preguntaba si realmente lo conocía tan bien como pensaba. . .

Max les dijo a Tyson y Daichi que se encontraban cerca de la pista, que Kai había estado unos días aquí, mientras tanto Kenny, Hilary y yo observábamos en las mesas y Jacob andaba de un lado a otro, tuve miedo de que Max metiera la pata y pude leer entre los labios del mayor de allí, que me decía "deberías decírselo".

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido con conversaciones amenas, Kenny me pregunto algunas cosas sobre los últimos prototipos y Hilary se encargaba de que la conversación tomará otro rumbo cuando se sentía al margen.

Tyson: ¡Yo debería lanzar mejor, no creía que fuera tan complicado tirar todos los bolos! - protestaba un poco molesto -.

Daichi: ¡Hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor que tu, Tyson!

Tyson: ¡Eso nunca! - grito tan fuerte que podría confirmar que sería más fácil que tirará los bolos con aquellas hondas sonoras que con sus habilidades -.

Max: Es cuestión de practica, no se enfaden, es un juego.

Pasamos casi 4 horas antes de volver al centro, los chicos se encontraban cansados del viaje, aunque Hilary parecía animada a seguir hablando, quizás sobre Tyson, del que procuro no mencionar delante de su amigo Kenny.

Decidió acompañarme a mi cuarto, donde ordene el escritorio un poco al entrar, habitualmente era ordenada pero en estos días no había podido dedicarme mucho a ello entre unas cosas y otras.

Hilary: Lo tienes loquito -.

Emily: ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? - no tenía ni idea a que venía eso -.

Hilary: A Kenny, quien va a ser. . . no deja de hablar de lo maravillosa que eres -.

Emily: ¿Ya no prefiere a MingMing? - quería quitarle importancia, yo no veía que fuera para tanto, simplemente nos gustaban las mismas cosas, teníamos ganas de saber más sobre los beyblades.

Hilary: Ah, bueno, ella es su musa, pero tú no te quedas atrás, si llegas a verlo en el avión. . . pero veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo, esa complicidad con ese chico, Jacob, ¿no?

Emily: Creo que te equivocas, nosotros solo somos amigos, el tiene novia donde reside, Miami -.

Hilary: ¿En serio? ¿Entonces a que ha venido eso mientras charlábamos? ¿Por qué esas miradas? ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? – estaba muy confundida y no la culpo -.

Emily: Bueno, antes de contarte nada, me gustaría saber que opinas de cada uno de los Bladebreakers, exceptuando Tyson, claro.

Hilary: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿No intentaras quitarme información? Tyson me contó. . . – dijo bromeando -.

Emily: No va por ahí el tema, simplemente quiero saber tu valoración personal, de como ves a tus amigos. . .

Hilary: Creo que de Tyson y Daichi no podría decirte en estos momentos cosas bonitas, pero tienes suerte de estar con Max, él es atento, amable, tierno, creo que realmente es el que siempre me ha tratado mejor, no quiero decir que los demás me trataran mal, pero creo que era el que mas me tenia en cuenta a pesar de los estupidos comentarios de Tyson.

Emily: Esa es la personalidad de Max, y ¿Qué me dices de Ray?

Hilary: Ray siempre intenta hacer lo correcto y no quedar mal con nadie, es bastante difícil pero el es del tipo de personas que mas lo ha conseguido a pesar de las rencillas durante el ultimo año con Tyson, siempre me ha tratado bien, Ray siempre congenia bien con las chicas, Mariah tiene mucha suerte de tener un novio como él.

Emily: Si la tiene, mucha suerte la verdad, aunque las cosas no parecen tan fáciles para ella - mi compañera asintió - ¿Y Kai?

Hilary: ¿Kai? Kai es el más fuerte de todos nosotros, ha tenido que superar muchos retos, pero puedo dar fe de que tiene un buen corazón a pesar de varias de las cosas que ha hecho. . .lo admiro, es el más maduro, siempre me notaba segura si estaba cerca, ¿sabes? me salvo en dos ocasiones, la primera vez que lo vi en foto no pude evitar decir que "es muy guapo", pero luego cuando ni me saludo cuando me presente, me cayo mal y pensé que era un espía y todo. . . pero puedo decir que después de ver todo lo que le ha pasado, he estado más pendiente de él, casi logro entenderlo, casi claro.

Emily: Es una persona difícil - ella se cruzo de brazos y casi logra imitarlo para hacerme reír -.

Hilary: ¿Por qué querías que te dijese lo que pienso de ellos?

Emily: ¿Qué me dirías, si. . .te digo que estoy con Kai?

Hilary comenzó a reírse.

Hilary: Tienes mas sentido del humor del que creía - no podía creérselo, lo sabia y sentí rabia -.

Emily: Te lo estoy preguntando en serio - dije molesta, después de sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio y poner mis manos sobre las rodillas -.

Hilary: ¿Me tomas el pelo? oh no, no puede ser, ¿No me lo estás tomando? déjame que lo asimile, ¡No puede serrrrrrrrrrrrrr! - se escucho tal grito que podría escucharse en las habitaciones de ambos lados - ¿Pero como sucedió eso? ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada? ¿Tú sabes que esa es la mayor noticia que hay? ¿Kai contigo? – no podía asimilarlo todavía -.

Emily: No te lo conté porque sabía que no lo creerías, por eso te pregunte por todos tus compañeros. . .

Hilary: ¿No confías en mí?

Emily: Tu eres su amiga también y sabes, no se como decírtelo, pero podría decirse que siento cierta envidia, porque tu conoces muy bien a Kai, has pasado con el mucho tiempo, seguro que si tu llegas a estar con él no se sorprenderían tanto - me lleve las manos a la cara, no podía verla mientras le decía todo esto -.

Hilary: Fuera quien fuera con quien estuviese, seria todavía una novedad Emily, además yo pase un tiempo con él, pero también con los demás chicos, puede que lo conozca un poco, pero si estás con él, ¿No crees que es por algo? ¿No lo conoces mejor tú que yo entonces? piensa en eso por favor - puso la mano en mi hombro como dándome ánimos - ahora creo entender porque estabas tan rara, tú y los demás -.

Emily: Siento no habértelo contado antes – dije apenada -.

Hilary: Te perdono si me pones al día, esto es la bomba, comienza por el principio, ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Yo aún no estaba en el equipo ¿verdad?

Creo que iba a ser una noche muy larga, no se cuando Hilary se iría a su cuarto, pero logre sentirme menos pesada y quizás valió la pena contárselo, al igual que se había enterado Mariam hacia poco tiempo.

Hilary: Sabes, la que debería tener envidia de ti, soy yo, ojala Tyson se pareciera en algunos aspectos a Kai, aunque en otros sea al contrario, Kai es más maduro y sabe lo que hace, por eso, si está contigo, es porque se lo ha pensado muchas veces, antes de actuar - me dijo mientras comenzaba a contestar una de sus preguntas -.

* * *

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Lanzamos nuestros blades y comenzó a lanzarme algunos golpes para conocer algunos de mis movimientos, aunque parecía simplemente una aficionada, ¿Realmente creía que podría conmigo?

Lucia: Eres bueno, pero aún debo mostrarte mi poder, si lo que buscas es el poder de los pecados capitales te mostraré lo que es la envidia – dijo con superioridad -.

Kai: No me hagas reír, sabes aún no he realizado alguna jugada, solo te he estado esquivando -.

Lucia: Si claro - parecía que no me creía, yo no mentía - apuesto lo que quieras que eres un gran envidioso -.

Kai: ¿A que viene eso? - pregunte curioso -.

Lucia: Siempre has envidiado a Tyson porque él te ha quitado la posibilidad de ser campeón, ¿Me equivoco?

Kai: Yo no lo envidio, quiero superarlo eso es todo – sentencie -.

Lucia: ¿Qué crees que es la envidia? Es eso, es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas, pero bueno, ahora veremos si me equivoco. . .

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y puedo asegurar que de su blade, salio algo oscuro, había comenzado todo esto. . . pero lo que vi a continuación lo había vivido y no hacia tanto, me vi después de perder con Tyson por primera vez, podía ver mi cara de sufrimiento, sabia lo mal que me había sentado. . .

Tyson: Kai . . .

Kai: Hice cuanto pude – dijo una imagen de mi mismo -.

Tyson: Lo se. . .

Luego apareció el señor Dikenson, volver a revivir esto visto desde donde me encontraba hizo que apareciera un nudo en mi garganta, claro que me había molestado que Tyson hubiera ganado y que lo hubiera echo por casualidad, aún más, su blade cayo dentro del plato y el mió fuera, no debí dejarme ganar en el primer asalto, fue un error muy caro.

El presidente de la BBA me dijo que sería el capitán del equipo y recuerdo sonreír cuando me encontraba en los pasillos, trague saliva con dificultad, claro que me había molestado esto de que me quitara la victoria.

Cambio el escenario y observe la final de Tyson vs Tala, yo animaba a mi compañero, pero me hubiera gustado ser el protagonista, haber ganado yo, pero no fue así. . .

Pero me molesto todavía mas ver como Tyson había vencido a Zeo, cuando este me había quitado a Dranzer hacía nada. . .sentía un sabor amargo, como que me faltaba algo, ya habían pasado por mi cabeza estés sentimientos, como cuando abandoné el equipo hace un año para unirme a Tala y los otros. . .

Claro no podía faltar la final contra Tyson en el ultimo torneo, de nuevo cambio de escenario, me vi recoger mi blade del suelo, estaba herido tanto físicamente como interiormente, aunque me alegre en cierta manera de que ganara Tyson, se lo había merecido, también pude observar a otros beyluchadores acercándose a él para felicitarlo, entre ellos estaba Emily, yo abandonaba el estadio pensando en la próxima vez. . .

Envidia: Tú nunca serás como Tyson – dijo con sorna -.

Kai: Lo se - afirme

Envidia: ¿Cómo? - había tomado la forma de Lucia, pero su expresión era bastante distinta, maligna podría decir -.

Kai: Yo nunca seré como Tyson, porque somos muy diferentes y eso me hace querer ser mejor que él, pero nunca igual a él -.

Envidia: Je, eso es porque eres más débil – sonrió con malicia -.

Kai: ¡No lo soy! Tyson es mi amigo por mucho que quieras confundirme, él ha hecho que cambiara, al igual que mis compañeros de equipo, todos somos muy distintos y competitivos, pero eso no es envidia, no me alegraría de que les pasara algo malo, ellos son mis amigos, y un verdadero amigo no tiene envidia de sus amigos.

Recordé mi batalla contra Brooklyn y pude ver que aquellas imágenes se hacían de verdad en aquel plano en el que nos encontrábamos, Tyson me sujetaba al terminar el encuentro, mientras los demás estaban a mi alrededor, comencé a caminar con dificultad hacia fuera del estadio. . .ese calor de mis amigos apoyándome, sabia que había algunas personas en el estadio, se que mis seguidores en aquel momento no eran demasiados ya que había renunciado y traicionado a mis amigos por BEGA unos días antes, pero ahora pude ver todo esto con tranquilidad, estaban Romero y la Dinastia F, además de Rick, Emily y el abuelo de Tyson. . . ellos querían que ganara, porque había sido un combate muy importante, no podían quitarnos nuestro deporte para dejarselo únicamente a los que pertenecieran a aquella asociación de Boris.

Mis amigos siempre han estado conmigo, antes estaba solo, pero ya no, por donde camine, por donde este, se que me estarán acompañando y apoyando, aquel ser volvió aparecer, mordiéndose los labios y quejándose de dolor, llevándose las manos al estomago, aquella imagen de Lucia reventó en mil pedazos, sentía aquella sensación de calidez, mis amigos eran una gran fuerza, capaz de acabar con esa maldad.

Mis ojos tuvieron que volverse a hacer a la luz, creo que le estaba pillando el truco a esto, ya sabia algunas cosas que tenían en común los pecados, te hacían llegar al limite y revivir experiencias pasadas que uno no quería recordar, además de hacerme sudar por consecuencia. . .

Vi a Lucia a los ojos y comenzó a llorar, parecía una estatua, pero no era tan fría como quería aparentar, creo que se sentía sola, como me había sentido yo antes, y sentí cierta pena por ella, envidiaba a los demás porque ella no tenia nada, no tenia amigos, la envidia te aparta de ellos, porque acabas despreciándolos e hiriéndolos. . .

Kai: ¡Se acabo! - moví mis brazos realizando una señal para Dranzer, esto era lo que se me daba bien, acabar los combates rápido - ¡Ataca!

El impacto hizo romperse en mil pedazos aquel beyblade como una especie de juguete, pero el bit quedo casi ileso pero note un sonido como de resquebrajarse.

Lucia: ¡Mi blade no, mi bit! - se lanzo como loca a aquel plato quedándose de rodillas enfrente a mi, comenzó a llorar - ¡No me lo quites, es lo único que tengo!

Kai: Me das pena

Lucia rompió a llorar, todavía más fuerte.

Kai: Estás sola, ¿Crees que ese bit te ayudara? El hace que no logres tus objetivos. . .

Lucia: Tú que sabrás, para ser buena no debo tener amigos, sería débil y perdería mi tiempo – decía con la poca rabia que pudo soltar -.

Kai: Te equivocas, no conoces la amistad – dije con tranquilidad -.

Lucia: ¿Y tú si?

Kai: ¡Claro! - dije haciendo volver mi blade a mi mano - Uno de ellos es Tyson - hice una pausa mientras pase a su lado ignorándola - Descubre lo que es tener un amigo -.

Me aleje, quería seguir combatiendo, me había quedado con ganas de acción, además recordar a Tyson, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo? Quizás entrenando para seguir mejorando, me encargaría de encontrar más bladers españoles y cuando me aburriera, continuaría con mi viaje.

Pereza, gula e ira, son los que me quedan enfrentar, ¿Cuál será el siguiente que deba derrotar?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**El siguiente capitulo y otro pecado capital, el siguiente variará un poco los planes de Kai, mientras tanto Emily en New York tendra que acompañar a sus amigos recién llegados por la ciudad.**

**Este capítulo lo base principalmente en gente que conoces y realmente te das cuenta de que no son tus amigos, ¿envidia?, quizás, aunque yo no encuentro explicación xDDD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic especialmente a MC y Iviway que me lo comentan a menudo :D**


	60. Pereza y Gula

**CAP 60: PEREZA Y GULA**

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Los siguientes días los pase viajando de un lado a otro, era bastante fácil desplazarse por Europa, pero en España había bastante diferencia entre unos lugares y otros, al igual que beyluchadores, no me arrepentí de perder cierto tiempo, no quería demorarme de manera innecesaria pero tampoco quería enfocarme simplemente en los pecados capitales, sabía que de un momento a otro encontraría algún blader que podría representarme algunos problemas, no todos los buenos beyluchadores van a torneos, me enfrente a muchos pero solo dos fueron dignos de mencionar, aunque supe encontrar su punto débil, se me daba bien analizar las situaciones, aunque no entendía porque Tyson se me seguía resistiendo.

Tanto en un lugar como en otro me dijeron que allí no encontraría más pecados, por lo que temía sabían que mi propósito era enfrentarme a todos ellos, y creo que en un futuro próximo esto puede traerme problemas. . .

Pero no todo fue viajar, también disfrute de la comida como la vez anterior en el torneo, pero ahora con más calma, recordé lo de la fiesta esa, así que supongo que casi todos los bladers conocidos asistirán. . .

Me encontraba en uno de aquellos largos días de viaje, peleas y buena comida. Por la noche busque un alto y me tumbe en la hierba, disfrutar de aquella leve brisa y las vistas, echaba de menos Japón, ya habían pasado varios meses desde mi partida, y creo que fue la vez que más tiempo llevaba fuera de allí desde que lograba recordar.

Quite de mi bolsillo las hojas arrugadas con la información de los pecados que me faltaban por vencer, los demás estaban tachados, ¿Representaría algún problemas para mi la Gula? puede que últimamente haya comido algo más que habitualmente, pero yo no era como Tyson o Ray, ellos comían mas que yo, cerré los ojos, se estaba genial allí, deje las notas en la hierba con una mano encima para que no salieran volando. . .

Cualquier persona en mi lugar diría que esto eran vacaciones, pero para nada, me dolían un poco las manos, aunque no era extraño, ¿Cuántas veces había lanzado hoy? no solo en batalla, había estado entrenando y unos cuantos árboles daban fe de ello, no creo que este descanso se pudiera llamar pereza, esa palabra no existía en mi diccionario, me ardía cada átomo de mi cuerpo, mis pies estaban cansados y los brazos me pesaban, aunque nada era comparado con mis entrenamientos en Rusia, allí había llegado a la situación más extrema, entrenaba como ahora, pero el clima no era comparable, recuerdo apenas poder llegar a donde estaban los demás y escuchar a Tala preguntar de dónde venía, evidentemente no le contestaba, no era su problema.

Podía parecer dormido pero no lo estaba, no podía, algo que me preocupaba era la ira, ¿Cómo enfrentar a la fuente de mi poder?, todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces me daba la suficiente fuerza, la ira necesaria para enfrentarme a lo que fuera, pero ¿Cómo enfrentar a eso?, a lo que me otorgaba el poder, intentaba imaginarme cual sería la prueba pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo hasta llegar el momento?

Cuando lo vi oportuno me incorpore y me levante despacio, vi hacia el horizonte, y sentí que era el momento, continuaría mi viaje en otros países europeos, ya llevaba bastantes días en este país.

En unas largas horas me encontraba en Francia, observaba el paisaje, había cogido el billete en Barcelona y el destino era Paris, me gustaba que fuera tan fácil desplazarse por Europa, recordé cuando Tyson quiso demorarse para el primer campeonato como equipo para conocer más bladers europeos y ahora después de unos años, aquí me encontraba yo.

Por las notas, en Francia se encontraba el chico que poseía la Gula, bien acertado, la cocina francesa era de las mejores del mundo, recorrí algunos restaurantes y nada, no veía ni rastro de aquel chico, muchos me dijeron "solía venir por aquí" después de ver la foto impresa en las páginas arrugadas que solía guardar en mi bolsillo.

Seguí entrando y saliendo de distintos restaurantes, la mayoría lujosos, y de repente alguien menciono mi nombre, me gire y pude ver a un italiano conocido.

Enrique: ¡Hola, Kai! ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Tú no vives muy lejos? ¿Qué casualidad, no?

Kai: . . . – puse mala cara -.

Oliver: Enrique no deberías hablar tanto. . .Bienvenido a mi restaurante - decía remangándose y aparentemente orgulloso de sus palabras, vestía de cocinero - ¿Qué te apetece comer? Estás invitado, eres un viejo amigo -.

Enrique: ¿Amigo? - ambos ignoramos este comentario -.

Aunque realmente el chico rubio tenia razón, ¿Yo . . . amigo de ellos? Mas bien conocido, con él que mas había tratado era con Johnny, y no es que hubiésemos acabado demasiado bien.

Kai: Gracias por la invitación pero he venido por otra cosa. . .

Oliver: Hay tiempo para todo - le quito importancia y me hizo sentarme en una de aquellas mesas, mire a mi alrededor y la gente vestía bastante bien y yo llevaba unas ropas no demasiado limpias, todo lo que podía hacer viajando de un lado a otro, si mi abuelo me estuviera acompañando se avergonzaría de mi e impediría que entrase con estas ropas en un lugar tan lujoso.

Enrique se sentó a mi lado y me observaba mientras Oliver me ofrecía la carta de la casa.

Enrique: Oliver no atiende a todo el mundo, eres afortunado – dijo entre risas -.

Lo mire con severidad y comencé a leer, parecía que no podría negarme a comer allí, además tenía hambre, desde que había subido al tren no había probado bocado.

Me decidí por un plato de carne, pero que tenía un nombre en francés algo rebuscado.

Oliver: Pronto estará listo, Enrique no permitas que se vaya hasta entonces - decía entre risas -.

Enrique: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kai? - decía curioso mientras yo miraba hacia la cristalera del lujoso local -.

Kai: Asuntos que no te importan – sentencie -.

Enrique: ¿No será por casualidad sobre los pecados capitales? – se hizo el interesante -.

Kai: ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? - ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? -.

Enrique: Leí en una revista que habías vencido a algunos y por lo poco que te conozco supongo que no pararas hasta enfrentarte a todos -.

Kai: . . . - lo ignore pero él lo interpreto bien, había acertado, ¿Acaso era tan predecible? -.

Comenzó una serie de preguntas que fue contestándose él mismo, ¿Dónde están tus antiguos compañeros? ¿Qué tal le va a tyson? ¿Cómo descubriste lo de los pecados?

Mantenía aparente la calma, pero me gustaría que se callase de una vez, ¿No se cansaba de hacer un monologo? Menos mal que apareció Oliver, con varios platos, se encargo de arreglar la mesa antes de ponerlos cada uno en su sitio con sus cubiertos, parecía una mesa de película y lo hizo con demasiada facilidad.

Oliver: Para mis invitados – tenía dibujada en la cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -.

Enrique: ¿Invitados?

Oliver: He puesto unos cuantos entrantes para ti de nuevo, se que no aguantarías viendo comer a alguien sin probar bocado, y es de mala educación molestar en la mesa -.

Enrique: Siempre estas en todo, ¿eh? - dijo entre risas -.

Me sentí raro en medio de aquellos dos amigos, pero realmente se habían portado bien conmigo, no hablaron en el rato que duro la comida, y Oliver nos servia la bebida, lo que me pareció incomodo, no entiendo como Enrique no veía raro eso, aunque pensándolo bien, estaría acostumbrado.

Al rato, deje los cubiertos encima del plato en señal de que había acabado cuando . . .

Oliver: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido lo que he cocinado?

Enrique: Eso, pregúntale a este crítico, puedes llevarte un disgusto amigo- dijo mirando al chico de pelo verde que seguía muy tranquilo de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta -.

Kai: ummm. . .primero quiero que me contéis que sabéis sobre este chico- dije quitando las notas de los pecados -.

Enrique: ¡Estupendo! Hasta hay que darle algo a cambio para que comente sobre tu extraordinaria comida, Oliver

Oliver: No ganaras más platos por tus halagos Enrique - dijo cogiendo las hojas con tranquilidad - Está bien. . .te contaré todo lo que se sobre este chico, pero no te marcharas del restaurante sin. . .

Kai: Creo que ya lo he entendido -.

Oliver: Veo que es fácil hacer tratos contigo - le enseño las caras a su compañero -.

Enrique: Barbie es tan guapa, recuerdame que la invite a la próxima fiesta que celebre, y también a Lucia - su cara . . . creo que no es difícil de imaginar, no haré comentarios al respecto -.

Oliver: Fíjate bien compañero, no conoces a este también – dijo señalando otra cara -.

Enrique: Oh si, el fue. . .

Oliver: ¡El que te venció, así es!

Kai: ¿Así que te venció uno de esos chicos? Pensé que estaban bastante por debajo de vosotros pero debí equivocarme - dije con un tono algo provocador -.

Enrique: ¡Oye, tú! – logre quitarlo de sus casillas -.

Oliver: Sabes que no admito discusiones Enrique - dijo con severidad -.

Enrique: ¡Pero él empezó!

Oliver: Pero él no puede irse hasta que opine sobre mi obra, pero tú si - acabo sonriendo pero su amigo entendió la indirecta -.

Enrique: Yo perdí con el que posee la pereza . . .

Kai: ¿Y cómo te gano? ¿Quedándose dormido?

Oliver: Kai, tu también tendrás tu talón de Aquiles, Enrique es perezoso en todos los aspectos de su vida, excepto en ligar y comer, así que enfrentarse a su propio estilo de vida, intentar cambiar su manera de actuar en unos minutos no creo que fuera factible, eso le provoco su derrota, tú conoces que él no es ningún don nadie. . .yo no me he enfrentando a ningún pecado capital, pero creo que seria bueno para aprender cosas nuevas -.

Enrique: Os parecerá una tontería pero la Pereza y la Gula no son tan fáciles de vencer como parecen, pero si se pueden vencer si no pecas en ellas -.

Kai: ¿Has visto que alguien haya vencido a estos chicos?

Enrique: Así es, ayer mismo -.

Kai: ¿Cómo? - pregunte bastante sorprendido -.

Enrique: Mas bien vi a la Gula perder, pero el otro chico ya tenía la pereza, me temo que has llevado a la luz este poder de los pecados capitales, hay gente que solo creían que eran cuentos, pero nosotros como caballeros sabemos más cosas que el resto. . .

Oliver: Ahora me has recordado a Robert - se echo a reír, después Enrique también-.

Enrique: Creo que no te servirá de nada, buscar al antiguo poseedor del pecado, hoy no ha venido por aquí y solía aparecer, debes buscar al otro chico, quizás encuentres a un rival a tu altura, creo que ese chico busca lo mismo que tú -.

Kai: Pues cuando lo vea le diré que es imposible que alcance ese poder de los pecados capitales -.

Oliver: ¿Por qué imposible?

Kai: He destruido un bit de ellos y derrotado a los demás, así que no podrá obtener ese poder – les explique -.

Enrique: ¿Pero tu aun puedes obtenerlo, no?

Kai: No me interesa el poder de los pecados, solo quiero enfrentar a los mejores -.

Oliver: No creo que estés aquí de vacaciones, buscas el poder, no lo niegues – añadió el otro chico -.

Enrique: Pues a los mejores los tienes enfrente – dijo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con una mano -.

Kai: Que yo recuerde, ni jugasteis el ultimo torneo

Enrique: ¡Esto si que no lo aguanto! - golpeo la mesa - ¡Vamos tú y yo, ahora!

Kai: ¿Estás seguro qué quieres enfrentarme?

Oliver: ¡Ya basta Enrique, estamos hablando!

Enrique: Si Robert estuviera aquí, le cerraría la boca -.

Kai: Es cierto. . . ¿Y que es de Robert? – dije quitándole importancia al comentario del chico rubio -.

Oliver: Bueno, el está encaminado en otros proyectos. . .por eso no participaremos en el próximo torneo, al contrario que vosotros - no quise desvelarle que yo no participaría -.

Enrique: Johnny con novia y Robert preparando su boda, al final solo nosotros sabemos divertirnos Oliver -.

Oliver: Puede ser, aunque ellos piensan diferente -.

Enrique: Puedo entender a Johnny, Mary es buena, pero Robert, no se porque quiere seguir con la tradición, esa Caroline. . . - puso cara de asco -.

Oliver: Es guapa – quiso recordarle -.

Enrique: Pero creída

Oliver: Como tú – dijo haciéndose el gracioso -.

Enrique: Pero yo no dejo de entrar en un sitio porque haya gente que no tiene un titulo, no intento separar a alguien de sus amigos –aclaro molesto -.

Oliver: En eso llevas la razón -.

Creo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, si aún estuviese Robert, sería divertido un enfrentamiento, el mejor blader europeo, pero ya que no era así, Enrique no merecía mi atención,. Se que tiene poder pero también muchas distracciones y unos cuantos fallos en cuanto a las ordenes que le da a su bestia bit.

Me levante y comencé a caminar por el restaurante, mientras metía las hojas de las anotaciones en mi bolsillo, luego metí ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Oliver: ¡Oye, espera, hicimos un trato! – grito cuando me veía cerca de la puerta -.

Enrique: Creo que no debiste fiarte de él, Oliver -.

Kai: Lo se, tus platos eran excelentes, gracias - y sin más rodeos atravesé el marco de la puerta del restaurante -.

Quizás pareciera para los demás misterioso, creído, o sabe qué, pero sabía dar las gracias ante un acto de bondad, no muy a menudo, pero después de aquella charla, sabia que debía hacer, encontrar a aquel chico, que por lo poco que podía deducir se parecía en algo a mí, le gustaban los retos, quizás fuera divertido, quien sabe, si ayer había vencido a la Gula, puede que aún estuviera cerca, o puede que también me este buscando, descubriré que tiene entre manos.

* * *

**(Narrado por Emily)**

Golpee mi despertador y me incorpore muy despacio, era uno de eses días que me levantaba desorientada, como sino supiera que me había pasado, me dolía tremendamente la espalda y creo saber porque, ¿Cuántas hora había dormido? mire el reloj, eran las 8.30, y me había acostado cerca de las 5, las risas con Hilary me habían quitado las ganas de dormir y ahora el cuerpo se resentía, con pereza me levante y puse los pies en el suelo frío, un escalofrió hizo mover mi cuerpo y apure el paso para subir la persiana, cuando logre adaptar mis ojos a la intensidad de la luz, vi que nos esperaba un día de buen tiempo para la época en la que nos encontrábamos.

Mientras me duchaba no pude evitar reírme al recordar anécdotas que Hilary me contó sobre los Bladebreakers, desde que los conocía, al menos me había quedado mas tranquila contándole a ella lo de Kai, pero si ella se sorprendió tanto, no se como se lo tomarían los demás chicos.

Todos los que conocían a Kai no se lo imaginaban con pareja, ni yo tampoco cuando lo conocí, no podría apostar nada por mí como su pareja de aquellas, ni loca.

Tardaba demasiado en secar el pelo, ahora que lo tenía un poco más largo, pero creo que me veía mejor así, aunque si lograba hacerme con un puesto en el equipo como principal, no como en el anterior torneo que era más animadora que otra cosa, creo que estaría mas cómoda si lo cortaba un poco, ya se vería entonces, era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, hoy me tocaría recorrer la "Gran Manzana" caminando o en medios de transporte para enseñarles lo más destacado de esta ciudad, con más calma que las veces anteriores por torneos o falta de tiempo, supongo que Max habrá hecho sus planes ya que son sus amigos, aunque yo no dudaré en decirle unas cuantas cosas si veo que realmente se equivoca en cuanto a lugares típicos.

En el comedor no me costo mucho encontrarlos, Tyson y Daichi estaban haciendo un numerito y Max intentaba que se callaran, la gente los observaba y me dio cierto reparo acercarme, Hilary y Kenny me habían guardado un sitio entre ellos, cuando escogí mi desayuno intentando hacer el mayor tiempo posible para que la situación no fuera demasiado incomoda para mí, me senté allí.

Kenny: ¡Hola Emily! Judy nos aviso de que podremos ver el proyecto esta mañana -.

Emily: ¿En serio? No me ha dicho nada - me sonó raro, yo era la primera en enterarme de estas cosas -.

Hilary: Yo no entiendo mucho sobre los blades, pero seguro que es alucinante - decía mientras bostezaba -.

Emily: Creo que debimos acostarnos antes - le sonreí -.

Observe a Kenny y lo veía muy emocionado, pero no se porque creía que era por otra cosa, no por el proyecto sobre los nuevos Beyblades.

Tyson: Yo quiero uno de esos nuevos Beyblades Max, así no tendrá nadie la oportunidad de hacer nada contra mí, ¡Porque soy el mejor!

Y se produjo lo que esperaba, logro provocar a mis compañeros de equipo.

Michael: Tyson habrá que ver quien gana, te reto por la tarde, en el área de entrenamiento – dijo entre risas mientras observaba a Steve y Eddy en una mesa cercana -.

Tyson: Claro - comenzó a reír -.

Hilary: Ya vamos de nuevo - resoplo con cansancio -

Max: Yo también quiero probarme -.

Steve, Eddy, Rick y Jacob también parecían animados, y no quería quedarme atrás.

Emily: Yo también - levante la mano, y los demás me observaron sorprendidos -.

Kenny: Y yo - ahora él había logrado quitar toda la atención sobre mí, ¿Kenny se atrevería contra nosotros?

El desayuno fue mas tranquilo después de que Tyson y Daichi se cansaran de comer, se tocaban la barriga mientras decían "no puedo mas"

Por mi cabeza aparecía una y otra vez la pregunta de porque Judy no me aviso para ayudarla con la presentación del proyecto, Max también estaba tranquilo, así que tampoco debió contarle nada, pero me sonaba tan raro, siempre contaba con ayudantes en esos casos, y yo era su mejor ayudante.

Me quito de mis pensamientos Max, con él que no compartía la opinión de los mejores sitios para visitar, Tyson era partidario de visitar lugares con buena comida, mientras Hilary quería conocer los edificios y lugares más representativos de New York, con la cual coincidía.

Seguíamos discutiendo ese tema cuando Judy nos mando llamar.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio que conocía tan bien, Judy me sonrió al igual que a su hijo y nos hizo una señal para que la acompañáramos, nos movimos hacia un lado de la habitación.

Judy: Bueno, ahora os tocara explicar el proyecto, tanto el del nuevo diseño como el del lanzador, se que ambos en su mayor parte han sido tu aportación - me señalo - pero no siempre quién desarrolla el proyecto tiene que explicárselo a los demás, allí tenéis el material necesario para presentarlo - señalo una de las mesas de practicas -.

Max: Pero. . .¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo sin haber ensayado?

Judy: De eso se trata - parecía que era a la única que le hacia gracia aquello -.

Emily: Es una especie de prueba, ¿cierto? - ella asintió - ¿Ves Max? por eso hay que trabajar tanto, no se puede ser perezoso cuando investigas o te encuentras en medio de un proyecto - Max estaba algo fuera de lugar, creo que no sabia ni por donde empezar -.

Judy se fue y hablaba con los demás, mientras tanto no me quedo otra y puse las manos en los hombros de Max.

Emily: ¡Vamos, Max! No es para tanto, ahora no puede entrarte el pánico, esto es como cuando competimos, ¿vale? pero ahora estamos juntos en esto - me sonó tan raro hablar así con Max, yo, a la que le gustaba trabajar sola -.

Max: Está bien - decía apenado y sudando -.

Emily: ¡No me dejes quedar mal, Max! – le exigí aunque no se como le afectaría esto -.

Encendí el portátil y teclee en busca de los archivos que necesitaba, lo conecte al proyector que lo mostraba en pantalla grande, Max me paso una de las batas blancas, suspire hondo, me gustaba hacer esto, pero no se si mi compañero estaría a la altura todavía.

Emily: Encárgate de pasar las diapositivas cuando me gire hacia la pantalla por favor, eso no será tan complicado, ¿no? - el pareció de acuerdo -.

Me concentre, nadie mejor que yo conocía aquellos dos proyectos, el primero lo había empezado al intentar mejorar el Dranzer de Kai, y el segundo había sido una absurda prueba que aún no había logrado que llevará la delantera a Max, cuando yo había ganado.

Judy apago las luces, era de lo que me encargaba yo habitualmente así que no pude evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujase en mi cara, era lo que quería hacer, era lo que quería ser.

Emily: Queremos presentaros el nuevo proyecto sobre beyblades del PPB, este diseño se diferencia en bastantes aspectos al Hard Metal System, aunque su tamaño es similar, hemos logrado que... - hice un gesto para que Max pasara la diapositiva de presentación - el peso disminuya bastante mas, haciéndolo más ligero pero a la vez resistente con el anillo de peso ideal sobre cada beyblade individual, como podéis ver aquí - señale la pantalla - además con los datos recogidos de cada beyluchador puedo reorganizar totalmente el nuevo blade, haciéndolo mucho más potente y rápido que antes, respondiendo mejor a las ordenes de quién lo posea, se que parece un sueño, pero este beyblade, es el prototipo perfecto, sino existieran bestias bit, cada uno de ellos sería invencible - veía las caras de los demás, sobre todo Kenny parecía emocionado, casi a punto de llorar - pero eso no es todo, los he reprogramado de tal manera que puedo adecuarlo no solo a las características del beyluchador sino que aumenta más la afinidad con cada bestia bit, es decir, un plus añadido para este nuevo beyblade; siempre me había basado en la parte técnica, pero como me han hecho ver, el espíritu es muy importante, así que creí necesario estos últimos cambios, un beyblade capaz de mejorar a su beyluchador, mejorando todas las características en su parte técnica como aumentando su afinidad -.

Tyson: ¡Yo quiero uno de esos, Dragoon seria invencible! – dijo más emocionado de lo normal -.

Judy: Lo siento, pero por ahora este prototipo solo podrá ser utilizado por el equipo de elite del PPB, más adelante puede que sea distribuido para los demás jugadores -.

Hilary: Nos enseñan sus armas pero luego no las ceden, ¿Qué quieren hacer con eso?

Daichi: Pero ahora sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos – creía que lo convertirían en una debilidad nuestra -.

Kenny: ¡Es un diseño perfecto, de que nos sirve saber como es, si es invencible! ¡El sueño de cualquier científico de beyblades, eres increíble Emily! – sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosado intenso -.

Emily: No solo yo tengo el merito, sino llego a pertenecer al PPB no creo que pudiera llevarlo a cabo -.

Judy: Pero es cierto, ahora has logrado el mayor avance tu sola, claro que mereces las felicitaciones -.

Me sentí alagada por las palabras de todos, pero quería mostrarles los logros en batalla y ahora quería que Max se los enseñara, le pedí que hiciera una prueba con su nuevo Draciel, Kenny se acerco y observaba los balances en el ordenador conmigo, tenía las manos en la cara y parecía que viviera un sueño.

Tyson: ¡Es increíble Max! ¡Ahora lo probaremos! ¡Adelante Dragoon! - lanzo su beyblade con fuerza, pero sin usar la bestia bit, el blade de Tyson estaba por debajo y se hizo notar cuando reboto y después de un ataque más fuerte del esperado, el blade de Tyson salio del pequeño estadio - ¡Imposible!

Max: Han mejorado la defensa de Draciel – sonrió a su amigo -.

Tyson: ¡Ahora quiero todavía más uno de esos! Kenny absorbe todo lo que puedas, debes hacernos uno de estos -.

Kenny: Tyson, puedo actualizar tu blade, pero carezco de las materias primas necesarias para llevar a cabo el principio de este maravilloso proyecto - comenzó a llorar -.

Más tarde Max presento el lanzador y lo hizo mejor de lo que esperaba aunque realmente no tenia mucho que decir, Hilary me dijo que lo habíamos hecho muy bien y me sentí orgullosa ante su pequeño comentario.

Se que Judy también estaba orgullosa de nuestro trabajo, además sabía que en aquel aspecto ni los BBA Revolution podrían mejorar sus blades, podrían tener más oportunidades por sus bestias bit o por el espíritu, pero no serían rivales nuestros sino encontraban algo parecido a estos diseños y a decirlo con sinceridad, les seria imposible.

El resto del día, no paramos de ir de un lado a otro, no recuerdo de comer y picar en distintos sitios como aquella tarde, pero menos observar a Tyson y Daichi comer como lo hacían, parecía que no habían comido en años, y yo era testigo de como se llenaron aquella mañana.

Wall Street, la estatua de la libertad, Central Park, Times Square entre otros eran los que querían visitar, así que decidimos ver hoy parte de ellos, me lo pase bien haciendo de guía turística y en aquellos momentos logre olvidarme de aquella sensación de vacío que sentía sin Kai, ahora entiendo porque aquellos chicos eran sus amigos, a pesar de ser ruidosos, escandalosos, algo bocazas, tenían un gran corazón y para llegar al chico solitario realmente eran increíbles, sonreí cuando pensé en eso, aún no lo sabían los demás, pero me sentía bien, Hilary al menos lo sabía y se que antes de que marchen acabaran sabiéndolo, no tengo duda, aunque pase vergüenza, se que debo decírselo.

No supe de mis compañeros de equipo hasta que regresamos al centro casi al anochecer, Tyson quiso aceptar la petición de Michael para un combate de todos contra todos, lo que no entendía era porque mi antiguo capitán todavía no había desvelado el secreto de mi relación con el chico ruso japonés, y Jacob como adivino que era logro entender lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Jacob: ¿Sabes por qué no dice nada?

Emily: Lo desconozco – le dije la verdad -.

Jacob: Se siente avergonzado de perder ante Kai -.

Emily: ¡Yo no soy un beyblade! – alce la voz molesta -.

Jacob: Ya - se echo a reír - aunque a veces me cuesta ver la diferencia - hizo una broma fuera de lugar - los chicos somos competitivos en lo que se refiere a chicas, él se siente mejor sin que sepan la verdad -.

Pensándolo bien, la teoría de Jacob parecía acertada, todo esto lo hablábamos mientras preparábamos nuestros beyblades para el encuentro, perdí de vista a Hilary, Kenny se puso a mi lado con su blade, era un nuevo diseño de su blade "saltarín", yo era la única chica allí y si caía no seria antes sin luchar.

3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!

Lanzamos nuestros blades, y me lance al ataque, debía aprovechar mi ventaja en los lanzamientos, mi blade era rápido y fuerte en ataque, golpee a Eddy y salio despedido, tampoco duro mucho Kenny y Steve, yo me enfrente a Max, el cual me ponía freno, Jacob intentaba mantenerse después de los ataques recibidos, Michael y Tyson peleaban pero el último parecía confiado y se deshizo de él, mientras tanto Jacob acababa de perder contra Rick el cual quería perseguir el blade de Daichi, supongo que para vengarse de su derrota en el ultimo torneo, Daichi me rozo y Max aprovecho eso, me golpeo y acabe perdiendo, noooooooooooooo, yo quería enfrentarme a los demás y ya se había acabado mi momento, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas.

Me sentí un poco frustrada, ¿Debía admitir que no estaba ya a su altura? No quería pero los que aún seguían en pie habían quedado en muy buena posición en el torneo, a los pocos minutos solo Tyson y Max se encontraban en el estadio, ganando el primero, no sin que le costase, lo que decía antes, el blade de Max no sufrió daño, Dragoon si, pero Max perdió una buena oportunidad, fue como ver una segunda vez más el último combate entre estos dos, mi compañero había estado cerca, pero no había sido suficiente.

Max acepto la derrota, Daichi parecía molesto, pero Rick logro animarlo con unas cuantas palabras, Steve y Eddy no se quejaron demasiado, Jacob le entregaba el blade a Michael en señal de buenos amigos, Kenny me dijo que no lo había hecho nada mal. . .pero aunque para mí no fue demasiado alentador preferí hacerle caso aunque fuese por aquella vez.

Estuvimos hablando un rato todos del combate, hasta que me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba allí, ¿Cómo los demás no se habían dado cuenta? Apure mi paso hasta la salida dejando a Kenny con la palabra en la boca, fui hasta la entrada del centro y no me equivoque, no se porque pero creía que Hilary estaba deprimida por algo y tampoco falle en eso.

Emily: ¿Hilary que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no viste el combate?

Hilary: Beyblades, beyblades, beyblades, es lo único que importa, yo parezco al margen de todo esto -.

Emily: Lo siento, estaba centrada en el combate y me di cuenta ahora de . . .

Hilary: ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no debes hacerlo, tú y Kenny habéis estado todo el día conmigo, ahora era normal que os centrarais en el enfrentamiento, pero. . .

Emily: ¿Tyson? – sabía a donde quería llegar -.

Hilary: Así es. . .apenas ha hablado conmigo en todo el día - dijo hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, estaba sentada en una de las escaleras y yo me senté a su lado para escucharla mejor - ahora que somos pareja aún esta menos pendiente de mi que antes, y eso que le hice unos cuantos comentarios, pero para el es más importante, la comida y el beyblade que yo, debo admitirlo, no se si valdrá la pena seguir con todo testo. . .

Emily: Creo que antes de tomar alguna decisión deberías hablarlo con él -.

Hilary: ¿De qué serviría? - casi me grito con lágrimas en los ojos - ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la sala, tú que vives a Km. de mí, me has prestado más atención que mi novio -.

Emily: Hilary. . .no se que decirte. . .vosotros discutís a menudo pero lo solucionáis, quizás sea solo otro bache -.

Hilary: ¡Esta vez no! No pienso aguantar como me trata Tyson, parezco invisible para él. .. Y no se da cuenta de que yo estoy con él. . .ni tampoco valora que a mi me da igual que sea campeón mundial o no. . .- se levanto pero seguía enfadada y disgustada -.

Emily: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hilary: Necesito estar un rato sola, nos vemos después – comenzó caminar hacia dentro del edificio -.

Creo que debía hacerle caso y no molestarla, sabia lo que era estar mal por una pareja, pero ojala todo entre ellos dos se solucionase, mire al cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de un azul más oscuro, me quede un rato allí sentada antes de subir a la habitación, hacia días que no sabia nada de Kai, puede que Hilary tuviera razón en cuanto a Tyson pero podía hablar con él, yo solo podía esperar a tener noticias y era bastante desesperante.

* * *

**(Narrado por Hilary)**

¿Por qué Tyson me trata así? Nunca había pasado tanto de mí, quizás ya no le gusto, ¿Tan rápido se canso de mí? . . . Solo tengo ganas de llorar, pero la rabia me lo impide, solo beyblade, ni siquiera quería que viniera con ellos. . .ahora entiendo porque no quiere estar conmigo a solas, no le importo lo suficiente, yo pensaba que era por su falta de madurez en las relaciones, para mi es la primera vez que tengo pareja también, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. . .

Seguro que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy allí, claro, con el éxito que tiene en su deporte favorito, ¿Qué importo yo?

Me pare cuando vi a Kenny en la entrada del pasillo al subir las escaleras, intente mantener el tipo y hablarle.

Hilary: ¿Qué te ocurre Kenny? - parecía que estaba soñando despierto y aunque yo me encontraba mal no pude evitar preguntarle -.

Kenny: Es maravillosa

Hilary: ¿Lo que?

Kenny: Emily, es maravillosa, inteligente, buena blader, guapa, es mi chica perfecta, ¿No lo ves?

Hilary: ¿No era MingMing? – le quise recordar los numeritos que hacía cuando la veía o escuchaba -.

Kenny: MingMing, por un momento me había olvidado, pero ella es una estrella, creo que es más difícil con ella, aunque solo escuchar su voz ainssssss . . .

Hilary: Deberías descansar un poco, estas delirando – lo mire bastante molesta por su actitud -.

Kenny: ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad? ¿Le gustare? ¿Nos gustan las mismas cosas verdad? Lo malo es la distancia, es lo único que veo mal, dime algo Hilary, tú eres mi amiga – no iba a parar hasta que le dijera algo -.

Hilary: No te hagas ilusiones, quizás sea mejor idea MingMing -.

Kenny: ¿Enserio?

Hilary: No me hagas caso, no estoy demasiado bien, voy a mi cuarto un rato - me pareció algo borde el comentario que le hice a Kenny, aunque se que con ella no tenia oportunidad, era la única que conocía que estaba con Kai y no iba a ser yo quien le quitará la ilusión a Kenny, ya tenía bastante con lo mío para hacerle daño a los demás.

Se que mi amigo seguía soñando despierto y en cualquier momento chocaría con la realidad como estaba haciendo yo, sentí moverse todo en mi interior, un cúmulo de emociones que no podía soportar, yo quería a Tyson por eso me dolía tanto, ya fuera como amiga o como novia, y me dolía, comencé a llorar antes de llegar a la habitación.

* * *

**Hola! Este capitulo es de los más largos que he escrito, pero era necesario para los dos siguientes, pasaran muchas cosas, tanto entre Tyson y Hilary, como de los dos protagonistas en los distintos sitios donde están.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo del viaje de Kai por Europa, todavía le pasarán muchas cosas; mientras tanto Emily intenta llevar su situación en la Ciudad de New York.**

**Respondiendo a Charly, seguire subiendo capitulos cada cierto tiempo, aún tengo que escribir bastante sobre este fanfic, y quiero continuar otros como la 2ª Generacion :D**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este fanfic, sobre todo a MC e Iviway.**


	61. Amor en el aire

**¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic, siento la tardanza, lo primero como siempre agradecer los comentarios de la gente que sigue este fanfic^^ me animais a continuarlo:D  
**

**Este fanfic lo empece a escribir por diversion, porque me encanta emilyxkai, en este capitulo me centrare en los sentimientos amorosos de algunos personajes, principalmente Tyson y Hilary, me encanta esta pareja, ambos son divertidos y de gran corazón^^  
**

**Espero que os guste, intentaré escribir con más frecuencia :D**

* * *

**CAP 61: AMOR EN EL AIRE**

**(Narrado por Max)**

Tyson nos había dado una buena demostración de sus habilidades, me sentí un poco mal al perder después de mis duros entrenamientos, pero todos sabíamos lo fuerte que era Tyson, mientras tanto Jacob se sentía emocionado de conocer al actual campeón mundial, Michael y los demás miembros del equipo lo aceptaron mejor de lo esperado, Emily se había marchado bastante pronto, y tampoco veía a Kenny y Hilary, esto me extraño.

Max: ¿Tyson? - llame la atención de mi amigo - ¿Sabes a donde han ido Kenny y Hilary?

Tyson: Ahora que lo dices, no los veo por aquí. . .¿Cuando marcharon? - decía buscándolos con la mirada por la sala -.

Max: Oye Tyson, no quiero meterme en vuestras cosas pero ¿no crees que deberías prestarle algo más de atención a Hilary?- dije un poco nervioso, pero no podía callarme, la había visto bastante triste por la tarde y ella no era así.

Tyson: ¿A que viene eso, Max? - decía mientras nos alejábamos para una esquina, no podíamos hablar demasiado bien entre todos y menos con Daichi gritándole a Rick -.

Max: Esta tarde parecía bastante apenada, y apenas has hablado con ella Tyson, yo he estado observándolo todo, desde que me dijiste que estabas con ella apenas lo he podido comprobar porque solo has estado pendiente de la comida y el beyblade, sino llegan a estar Kenny y Emily estaría muy sola, si te das cuenta, ellos tampoco están aquí ahora, ¿no te parece extraño amigo? -.

Tyson: Ahora que lo dices, puede que tengas razón - decía rascándose la cabeza - pero no lo he hecho a propósito Max, tenía muchas ganas de verte y ver los avances en los nuevos beyblades, quizás eso y estar controlando a Daichi. . .aunque no tenga excusa realmente, tienes razón, debería hablar con ella y solucionar todo esto.

Max: Me parece una buena idea. ¿Nos vemos para cenar en el comedor? -.

Tyson: Max, eres un buen amigo, gracias por decirme todo esto, no se si lograre arreglarlo para entonces, ya conoces algunas de nuestras discusiones, después te cuento todo - decía mientras echaba a correr hacia el pasillo -.

Daichi se dio cuenta e intento alcanzarlo.

Max: ¡Daichi! - grite su nombre para que se parara en seco -.

Daichi: ¿Qué ocurre Max? Quiero saber a donde va Tyson con tanta prisa - decía con su carácter de siempre -.

Max: No lo sigas Daichi, va a hablar con Hilary, es mejor que los dejes solos un tiempo, ¿no crees? - dije cuando me acerque a él -.

Daichi: Se me hace raro todo esto, Tyson y Hilary novios - echo la lengua en expresión de asco - ¡Yo no pienso tener novia nunca, para que quiero discutir con una chica! -.

Max: No solo discuten Daichi. . .- aunque mejor no seguía dándole explicaciones, al menos había logrado que no siguiera a nuestro amigo - ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a cenar con los demás? - comenzó a chillar diciendo que "siiiii, siiiiiii".

* * *

**(Narrado por Tyson)**

Max tenia razón, como había sido tan tonto, debía haber prestado mas atención a Hilary, y ahora aunque intentara solucionarlo se que como mínimo estaría gritándome varios días y recordándome que apenas le había prestado atención, eso poniéndome en la mejor de las situaciones, cuando íbamos a comenzar el viaje también habíamos tendido algún que otro enfado, estaba haciendo todo muy mal y parecía que era el único que no me daba cuenta.

Apure el paso por el pasillo, iba casi corriendo, pero la gente me vio con mala cara y entonces baje la intensidad, me encontré a Kenny de frente y pensé que estaría allí mi "novia".

Tyson: Kenny ¿Has visto a Hilary? - dije un poco jadeante después de la distancia recorrida -.

Kenny: Acabo de hablar con ella. .. ¿Oye Tyson puedes decirme si tengo alguna oportunidad con Emily? Me gustaría conocer tu opinión -.

Tyson: ¿Para donde ha ido? – decia mirando para varios de los pasillos -.

Kenny: No se donde esta Emily -.

Tyson: ¡Quién ha hablado de ella, te estoy hablando de Hilary!

Kenny: ¡Fue hacia su cuarto! ¿Pero que me dices de lo otro?

Tyson: Estas loco para querer algo con Emily, es creída y obsesionada con la ciencia. . .ahora no tengo tiempo tpara eso Kenny, habla con Max que la conoce mejor -.

Kenny: ¡Eso haré, gracias Tyson!

Vi que mi amigo echo a correr por donde yo había venido y yo me lance a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de la chica que tenia en la cabeza.

Llegue al pasillo que me habían dicho que se encontraba su habitación pero aún no sabía cual era, no le había preguntado, así que o volvía hacia atrás y le preguntaba a Judy o Emily, u otra opción sería petar por las puertas hasta que me abriera, y eso hice.

Pete en varias de las habitaciones y las chicas no fueron demasiado agradables "¿qué quieres?" "¿me has distraído de mi trabajo para nada?", hasta que una bastante mas agradable comprendió lo que ocurría e hizo el favor de escucharme, después de una leve sonrisa, me señalo una habitación "es la de la chica extranjera, suerte"

Trague saliva y puse mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero parecía idiota porque evidentemente estaba cerrada.

Hilary: ¿Quién está ahí?

No conteste, creo que acabaría estropeándolo todo, era una especie de premonición, pero no pude volver atrás, ella abrió la puerta con cara de enfadada, mas bien cabreada.

Hilary: ¿Qué quieres Tyson? ¿Ya has terminado de pasártelo bien con los beyblades?- dijo poniéndole ese veneno que hacia provocarme a cada silaba que articulaba -.

Tyson: Hilary. . .siento no haberme dado cuenta antes - dije cabizbajo -.

Hilary: ¿Dado cuenta? si claro, seguro que alguno de tus amigos te ha dicho algo, no era muy difícil, Max lleva observándonos toda la tarde pero claro como tu estabas muy ocupado - tenía ganas de contestarle por aquel tono, era como acabábamos siempre pero llevaba la razón, había metido la pata hasta el fondo -.

Tyson: Hilary me deje llevar por la emoción de volver aquí, se que no es una excusa, soy un idiota, te he hecho daño y no se que hacer - dije serio pero no avergonzado por mis palabras -.

Hilary: Pasa y cierra la puerta - al menos había logrado que aguantara conmigo en la misma habitación, para mi ya era bastante -.

Hilary se sentó en su cama, parecía que tenia todo ordenado, comparado a mi habitación, tanto aquí como en Japón, el orden no era lo mío, miraba a las sabanas las cuales parecían planchadas, entraba poca luz por la ventana pero me llegaba para ver su cara triste y debía actuar fuera como fuera, aunque metiera lo pata, Hilary era muy importante para mi pero debo reconocer que la tenia algo descuidada últimamente, creo que me costaba darme cuenta de como habían cambiado las cosas en mi vida con nuestra relación, aunque en otros aspectos todo seguía como siempre, mi antigua compañera de clase era ahora mi novia y a pesar de que los demás seguían a nuestro lado como siempre. . .debía reconocer que ahora éramos mas que amigos.

Tyson: Hilary por favor mírame. . .no quiero que estés mal por mi, ya no somos unos críos como antes para estar discutiendo, se que yo tengo toda la culpa, al 100%, dime como puedo recompensarte. . .

Hilary: La cuestión no es perdonarte o que hagas algo, lo que me preocupa es que no te das cuenta de nada, si te llego a perdonar, ¿cuando volverás a comportarte igual?

Tyson: Por favor perdóname, me he dado cuenta de lo estupido que he sido y soy - dije juntando las manos en señal de suplica - por favor Hilary, no puedo pensar que me dejas, eso no lo podría soportar -.

Hilary: Te hubieras dado cuenta antes - me torció mas la cara -.

Tyson: ¡Está bien, está bien, haz lo que quieras! No puedo hacer más, he venido aquí con toda la buena intención, me he arrepentido de lo que he hecho y si me perdonas te aseguro que no lo volveré a hacer, piénsalo, si no me quieres hablar no puedo hacer nada más - me acerque y le bese la cabeza, estaba de lado y ni se movió-

Me levante y salí por la puerta, estaba muy enfadado conmigo mismo, si esto fuera tan sencillo como un combate de beyblade, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Me volvería a hablar después de esto? no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, pero yo no quería estropear lo nuestro, ella es muy importante para mí, siempre ha estado conmigo y hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta de que la quería más que a cualquiera de mis amigos, ¿por qué me enteraba tan tarde de las cosas?

Apoye mi cabeza contra una de las paredes del pasillo y respire hondo.

* * *

**(Narrado por Hilary)**

Tyson se cree que por venir aquí a hablar conmigo todo esta solucionado, llevo llorando un rato, ¿pero me merece la pena? no lo creo, de que me sirve llorar por alguien que se olvida de su pareja completamente cuando esta con sus amigos, me siento tan avergonzada, ahora que los demás saben que estamos juntos y Tyson comportándose así, si me lo pudiera quitar de la cabeza lo haría, darle a un botón y olvidar que lo he conocido, pero sería olvidar bastantes años y experiencias, ¿quién me iba a decir que acabaría siendo pareja del campeón mundial de beyblade, cuando a mi esos trompos me parecían una tontería? y también ¿qué el chico que me quitaba de mis casillas en la escuela acabaría haciéndome llorar por su comportamiento?

Cuanto mas lo pienso más cuenta me doy de que todavía es muy inmaduro en ciertos aspectos, tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo y seguirlo, pero yo quedaría como una idiota no ante sus ojos, sino yo misma, ¿por qué seguir a alguien que no me valora?, creo que las cosas nos iban mejor cuando éramos solo amigos, aunque también discutíamos no llegábamos a tanto, ¡si eso es!, saldré a decirle eso, no puedo renunciar a ser su amiga, porque. . .me importa demasiado, ¡ese estupido Tyson!

Algo me empujo a abrir la puerta, una sensación de que todo se había perdido y cuando fui consciente me encontraba en el pasillo con la puerta abierta y observando al chico de la gorra de béisbol, al chico que tantos dolores de cabeza me había provocado, pero estaba contra la pared, parecía ausente y no se movió, así que no creo que supiera que me encontraba allí, aunque había cierta distancia, yo note como se sentía, como me sentía yo, porque delante mía no mostraba nada de esto, porque no me dijo que estaba frustrado, me dejo en mi cuarto como si se hubiera cansado de mi, cuando también le dolía lo que hacia, ¿teníamos un problema de comunicación?

Estaba decidida a decirle que quería ser simplemente su amiga, pero parecía que mi mano no quería llegar a tocarlo para no tener que articular aquellas palabras, estaba alado de el, cuando se giro, tenía los ojos llorosos, aunque parecía que aún no había derramado ninguna lagrima.

Hilary: Tyson. . .- dije apenada por toda la situación -.

Tyson: No creía que fueras a salir tan pronto - se froto la cara con la manga de su chaqueta roja, la cual llevaba una T de "Tyson" en color amarillo -.

Hilary: Tyson yo...por qué no. . .¿por qué no volvemos a ser amigos? puede que las cosas nos fuesen mejor. . .

Tyson: ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - comenzó molesto pero fue cambiando el tono hasta parecer una suplica -.

Hilary: Lo he pensado porque. . . no quiero perderte por tener esta clase de relación, prefiero ser tu amiga y que las cosas vayan mejor entre nosotros -.

Tyson: ¿Piensas que las cosas nos irían mejor ahora si volviéramos a ser amigos?

Hilary: No se. . .

Tyson: Yo no podría, acabaríamos discutiendo todavía más, porque querría besarte, acariciarte - me agarro las manos pero no me miraba a los ojos - antes de ir al picnic, yo había pensado en lo nuestro, aunque solo era una idea, no creía que tu también quisieras. . .

Hilary: No lo sabía. . .

Tyson: Creo que hablamos poco de lo nuestro, pero yo todavía no me lo creo, siempre pensé que te gustaría alguien más maduro como Kai, o alguien atento como Ray, o amable como Max, nosotros siempre discutimos. . .

Hilary: No creo que discutir sea un problema, siempre que lo hacemos o nos enfadamos nos conocemos un poco mejor, aunque ahora estamos hablando ¿no? - dije esbozando una sonrisa, sentí una gran calidez, Tyson nunca había hablado así conmigo y me hizo sentir bien con sus palabras - sabes yo pensaba que te gustaba Salima -.

Tyson: ¿Salima? Pero a que viene eso Hilary, ya me lo habías dicho en la torre de Gideon – dijo sorprendido -.

Hilary: Pero es guapa, o me lo vas a negar - se que lo hice sentir incomodo -.

Tyson: Si claro que lo es, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora, Hilary, estábamos. . .

Hilary: Solucionando lo nuestro - le apreté mis manos contra las suyas -.

Tyson: ¿En serio? ¿Eso hacíamos? creía que lo íbamos a dejar - dijo confuso -.

Hilary: Así que solo te atreves a decir esto cuando crees que se había perdido todo, tendrás que cambiar eso – sonreí -.

Tyson: Pero las discusiones. . .

Hilary: Como has dicho siempre discutiremos, lo importante es saberlo llevar, creo que he cambiado de opinión, debemos seguir intentándolo, no quiero que acabemos molestos por estar en la misma habitación y ni nos hablemos, tu también eres importante para mi -.

Tyson: Gracias Hilary - me abrazo muy fuerte y seguía sonriendo como si no pudiera dejar de hacerlo aunque tenia los ojos un poco empañados -.

Estuvimos así un buen rato y acabémonos riéndonos, se que quizás no tenga excusa el fallo de Tyson, pero por primera vez me demostró que le importaba, y si a mi también, ¿cual era el problema? si, lo se, somos complicados pero nos acabamos conociendo y nos necesitamos a nuestra manera.

Tyson: ¡Vamos! - dijo entre risas -.

Hilary: ¿A donde? – pregunte con curiosidad -.

Tyson: A salir por la ciudad -.

Hilary: Pero ya es tarde – ya había anochecido -.

Tyson: ¡Pero ya que he metido la pata todo el día, porque no intentar solucionarlo ahora, no podemos venir a New York y no salir, Hilary! En unos días estaremos en Japón, ¿dime que no te apetece?

Hilary: Si que me apetece, prefiero salir que quedarme aquí – sentencie -.

Tyson: Pero comemos algo, ¿vale? Con todo esto me ha entrado hambre – me confeso nervioso -.

Hilary: ¡Eres increíble Tyson, a mi se me ha cerrado el estomago! - dije en un tono algo molesto pero decidí volver a sonreír y echamos a correr por los pasillos de la mano -.

* * *

**(Narrado por Tyson)**

No se explicarlo bien, pero se que me sentía muy feliz, sentía que mi pecho estaba lleno de aire e incluso me dolía de la felicidad, nunca me había sentido solo pero cuando discutía con Hilary y nos enfadábamos siento que no soy yo mismo, necesito estar bien con ella, porque se que sino estuviera a mi lado yo no seria el mismo, puede que fuera diferente si ella no se hubiera unido al grupo, quizás nos seguiríamos llevando mal en clase y no nos hubiésemos llegado a conocer tanto y mucho menos ser novios, que rara suena esa palabra relacionándola con Hilary, si ella es una mandona, siempre me dice que hago todo mal o que reflexione sobre mis acciones.

Le apretó mas fuerte la mano para esquivar a un chico que se aproximaba por el pasillo, ella me grita al no bajar la velocidad, pero vuelve a reírse mientras bajamos las escaleras, puede que esto parezca algo infantil pero nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, la gente nos veía al pasar, entre aquellas caras estaba la sorpresa y la risa.

Salimos fuera de aquel enorme edificio, supongo que los demás estarían cenando, si tenia hambre, no me lo había inventado, pero podría esperar un rato.

Tyson: ¿Y bien? - dije jadeando - ¿qué dirección tomamos? - le pregunte sin soltarla -.

Hilary: ¡Estas loco!¿me oyes? ¡y si llego a llevar falda, Tyson!

Tyson: Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? ¿no te has divertido?

Hilary: ¡Si, pero creo que no hemos sido los únicos, la gente pensara que nos hemos vuelto locos!

Tyson: ¡Que lo piensen! ¡Escuchen todos! - comencé a gritar mientras entraban algunos chicos de nuestra edad al edificio - ¡Estoy loco, si significa que me gusta esta chica, estoy loco!

Hilary: ¡Callate Tyson! - decía bastante avergonzada -.

La gente se nos quedo mirando y no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Tyson: ¡Tiembla New York! Vamos a pasarlo en grande - dije volviendo a correr y tirando de ella para coger un autobús -.

Hilary: ¿Pero a donde vamos?

Tyson: ¡Que mas da eso! ¡Vamos a divertirnos, te lo aseguro Hilary!

* * *

**(Narrado por Hilary)**

Tyson está loco, va a conseguir que me haga daño como siga así, pero porque no dejo de sonreír, realmente me lo estoy pasando muy bien, le sonrió cada vez que me ve, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo de una calle a otra, compramos algo de comer mientras seguíamos nuestro paseo, ya era de noche pero aquella ciudad era tan grande y estaba tan llena de cosas que solo la luz de la calle y los edificios era suficiente para creer que estábamos dentro de una gran fiesta.

Recorrimos otros lugares que no habíamos visitado por la mañana, cada rincón me pareció mágico al contrario que cuando estaba enfadada por la tarde, parecía una tontería pero solo aquellas horas junto a él, me llegaron para poder creer ahora que si estábamos juntos, mientras estábamos en nuestro país las cosas no parecían haber cambiado, ¿pero en que otra circunstancia podría estar a solas con Tyson en esta ciudad sino estuviésemos juntos?

Este lugar me parecía tan hermoso de noche, me perdí pensando en todo lo que nos estaba pasando, todos aquellos cambios desde que llegamos aquí, cuando pensaba sobre todo esto me quede callada y Tyson no me permitió que lo hiciera.

Tyson: ¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callada - decía terminándose uno de los helados que se había comprado hace unos minutos-.

Hilary: Para nada, esto es fantástico - sonreí-.

Tyson: Me alegro, jajaja, sabes Hilary. . .-decía a cachos mientras metía el ultimo bocado del helado en la boca - a mi me gusta el beyblade, lo amo, sabes que es algo que forma parte de mi vida. . .

Hilary: Lo se Tyson, lo se, ¿sino que haríamos aquí ahora?

Tyson: Pero tu también, así que perdóname por ser un estupido por lo de hoy y estos días en general, tu eres otra parte de mi, igual o mas importante todavía – dijo muy seguro -.

Hilary: Entonces debo importarte mucho, porque el beyblade te abstrae de todo – sonrei algo nerviosa -.

Tyson: Oh si - dijo rascándose la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre ya que no me había soltado en todo aquel tiempo- se que sería pronto decirte esto teniendo en cuenta lo que llevamos saliendo oficialmente, pero te conozco desde hace años y te quiero – se que nunca olvidaré este maravilloso momento entre nosotros -.

Hilary: Yo también - sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido, parecía que solo podía escuchar este palpitar, hasta que nos besamos y sentí sus manos por mi espalda-,

Le agarre la cara temiendo que si se la soltaba se terminaría la magia, pero no fue así, seguimos perdiéndonos por aquellos lugares desconocidos, hasta que se me ocurrió como sabríamos volver de nuevo al centro y Tyson me dejo su sudadera cuando comencé a tener frió.

Tardamos mucho mas en regresar que el tiempo que nos habíamos alejado del centro de investigación, pero intentamos llevarlo con humor, cuando llegamos, no sentía mis pies y me descalce por los pasillos, Tyson me acompaño a mi cuarto y pensé en lo que me había contado Emily sobre ella y Kai; Tyson no lo sabia, pero creo que sería divertido que se enterara cuando llegara el momento, mientras tanto yo no diría nada, quería ver su cara de sorpresa entonces.

Tyson: Que cansado estoy - dijo tirándose en mi cama, mientras yo buscaba algo que ponerme para dormir en la maleta -.

Hilary: Hemos caminado mucho hoy, creo que dormiremos hasta la hora de comer. . .- pero no escuche respuesta -.

Mire hacia atrás y se había quedado dormido, había sido una bonita noche, cerré la puerta y me tumbe a su lado, aun llevaba su sudadera y no pensaba cambiarme, no quería deshacer la cama y despertarlo, aunque me arrepentí cuando comenzó a roncar, antes de quedarme dormida dije "buenas noches" aunque sabia que no me escuchaba.

* * *

_**Unas horas antes**_

**(Narrado por Emily)**

había terminado de cenar y me dirigía a mi cuarto, me sentía un poco mal por Hilary, Max me dijo que Tyson había ido a hablar con ella, cuando nos pillo a Kenny y a mi hablando sobre lo triste que estuvo aquel día, mientras me preguntaba como estarían, Kenny me llamo.

Kenny: ¡Emily! – me sobresalte un poco -.

Emily: ¿Si? - Me gire para verlo, yo estaba subiendo las escaleras-.

Kenny: Me gustaría hablar contigo - dijo algo vergonzoso -.

Emily: Si es por el proyecto porque no lo dejamos para mañana, estoy un poco cansada. . .

Kenny: No es sobre eso - lo veía muy raro, no era un comportamiento normal en él -.

Emily: Está bien, salgamos fuera - dije señalándole la puerta del centro -

Kenny me siguió obediente y no lo voy a negar, me picaba la curiosidad, ¿de que querría hablar conmigo si hace un rato habíamos hablado sobre lo de Hilary?

Caminamos hasta un banco cercano, estaba iluminado por una farola, nos encontrábamos en lo que se podría denominar el "jardín" del edificio.

Emily: ¿Y bien? Dime, pareces un poco nervioso - me fije en que se aflojaba la corbata que vestía -.

Kenny: Yo.. .no se por donde empezar. . .Emily sabes que te admiro mucho - asentí con una sonrisa - eres muy inteligente, una gran beyluchadora, extrañe verte jugar en el último torneo, pero vi la final de las preliminares en la que jugabas contra Max. . .- seguí prestándole atención, pero creía saber lo que iba a decir a continuación - eres increíble, además guapa. . .- seguía atendiéndole pero no iba a permitir que continuara, no quería que pasara un mal rato -.

Emily: Escucha Kenny - dije cortándole, estaba muy sonrojado y hasta Kai me había dicho que a él siempre le había gustado, no quería que se llevara un golpe por eso, pero era mi deber intentar que no sufriera demasiado - se lo que vas a decir y. . .

Kenny: ¿En serio? - se puso muy nervioso y hasta se le cayeron las gafas de la cabeza - ¿y?

Emily: Siento lo que voy a decirte, pero yo no siento lo mismo -.

Kenny: Entiendo - se encogió un poco y no me miraba a los ojos - era una de las opciones estaba preparado. . .

Emily: Lo siento mucho Kenny, sabes que somos amigos ¿cierto?. Yo también te admiro mucho, gracias a ti pudimos crear el Hard Metal System, ayudas y escuchas a tus compañeros. . .

Kenny: Pero no te gusto . . . - dijo apenado -.

Emily: No como tú quieres, además yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien -.

Kenny: ¿Eh? ¿Eso es cierto? Que vergüenza. . ., pero yo no te he visto con nadie, es alguien del equipo - negué con la cabeza - Es afortunado, me gustaría estar en su lugar, si lo conociera se lo diría -.

Emily: No quería llegar a esto, pero si lo conoces. . .

Kenny: Pero aquí yo no conozco a nadie, como lo voy a conocer, ¡es imposible! - creo que ahora mas que disgustado estaba asombrado-.

Emily: Si lo conoces, Kenny – dije un poco nerviosa -.

Kenny: ¿Quién es? ¿Como se llama?

Emily: ¿Realmente te importa tanto saber eso? - el asintió - está bien, te diré su nombre - él me miraba muy serio - se llama Kai -.

Kenny: Ves, yo no lo conozco porque al único Kai que conozco es. . . - comenzó a hablar tranquilo hasta que se dio cuenta - ¡No puede ser! – grito - ¡Kai, nuestro amigo Kai! ¡Kai Hiwatari! ¿es él, Emily? ¡No puede ser, si él es un solitario. . .como ibas a estar con él, además no sabemos ni donde esta!

Emily: ¡Tranquilo Kenny! ¡Si, es él, es Kai!

Kenny: No puedo creerlo, es imposible, Kai y tú, ¿Pero como? ¿Qué me he perdido? No tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él - se levanto y estaba muy nervioso, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, intento tranquilizarse tanto como pudo - ¿y los demás lo saben?

Emily: Mi equipo y de vosotros solo Hilary, tendré que contárselo a Tyson supongo, es su amigo, aunque preferiría que esto os lo dijera Kai a vosotros -.

Kenny: Por favor, no le cuentes nada de lo que te dije, por favor - dijo con suplicas con las manos entrelazadas, yo todavía estaba sentada y él no paraba quieto de pie-.

Emily: Tranquilo, no le contaré nada, Kenny, no estés tan nervioso, yo no quiero que estés mal por esto -.

Kenny: Necesito descansar un rato, esto es muy difícil de digerir, ahhhh como se entere, me mata - decía corriendo hacia el centro, nunca lo había visto tan asustado -.

Sabia que aunque Kai se enterara no se lo tomaría mal porque el ya sabia que le gustaba a Kenny, además Kai no era celoso, estaba muy seguro de si mismo, respire hondo, no me gustaban estas conversaciones, a mi me habían roto el corazón y sabia lo que era pasar por eso, así que no me sentó nada bien aquella conversación con Kenny.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me puse el pijama, quería quedarme dormida, me pregunte muchas cosas antes de conciliar el sueño, ¿dónde estaría Kai? ¿qué habría ocurrido con Tyson y Hilary? ¿y como se encontraría Kenny?

Troubles se subió a mi cama, cada día nos llevábamos mejor, además era cada vez más independiente.

* * *

**(Narrado por Kenny)**

Ha sido lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado, uno de mis peores día, ¿y Emily estaba con Kai? el miedo se apodero de mí, no era capaz de abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y cuando pude hacerlo vi que Tyson no estaba allí y necesitaba hablar con él. . .comencé a llorar, estaba angustiado. . .tenía la puerta abierta y alguien me llamo, era Max el cual se dio cuenta de que no me encontraba bien, además Emily me había dicho este que sabia lo de su relación, lastima que al final no me lo hubiera encontrado a solas antes de decidirme a hablar con ella, me habría ahorrado todo esto.

Kenny: Max. .. Emily me dijo que esta con Kai – dije desesperado -.

Max: ¿Así es? ¿Pero porque te lo tomas así? - pregunto curioso - oh cielos, es verdad, a ti te gustaba Emily, ¿cierto? No creía que tanto, con lo de MingMing. . .

Kenny: Max me siento como un idiota - comencé a contarle todo lo que me había ocurrido, después de que me aclarara que Tyson estaba intentando solucionar las cosas con Hilary - Somos los únicos que no tenemos pareja - dije entre sollozos -.

Max: Bueno también está Daichi, creo que deberías descansar, mañana veras las cosas mejor -.

Kenny: Kai me va a matar, lo se - seguía con mi ataque de nervios -.

Max: El no te va a hacer nada, además hace tiempo que se fue de aquí -.

No se cuando me quede dormido, pero Max cerro la puerta cuando se fue, me dolía mucho la cabeza y esperaba que el día de mañana fuera mucho mejor.

* * *

**(Narrado por Kai)**

Paris "la ciudad del amor", que cursi suena eso, yo no soy nada romántico y fuera por donde fuera encontrabas a turistas, y la mayoría parejas o recién casados, caminaba por uno de los parques más conocidos de la ciudad, llevaba días deambulando de un lado a otro, esperando a aquel chico que había conseguido la gula y la pereza, pero nada, había tomado la decisión que si en dos días no aparecía buscaría al chico de la ira, de que valía estar perdiendo así el tiempo.

Me senté en un banco para hacer tiempo y cerré los ojos, me daba la sombra y podía alejarme un poco de aquella atmósfera de "amor en el aire", podía sentirme feliz de que Emily no fuera una romántica, supongo que coincidiría conmigo que esto era demasiado, parecía un cuento de hadas o una telenovela de esas que transmiten en la televisión, con tu pareja puedes estar feliz, pero siempre hay que pasar por problemas, y parecía que todas aquellas parejas felices no sabían la otra cara de la moneda, cualquier día chocarían con la realidad.

Todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba solo, y de porque me gustaba Emily, ella no era así, sabía como decirme las cosas y nos entendíamos bien, puede que en público no demostráramos demasiado pero sabíamos lo que teníamos entre nosotros.

Al rato aparecieron unos niños jugando beyblade y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, eran pequeños y me recordaron a mi a su edad, cuando jugaba con mi padre en los descansos que hacia sobre sus diseños de beyblade, aquellos tiempos tan lejanos, ahora ya no era un niño, como pasaba el tiempo.

Una señora se acerco al banco donde me encontraba, era de avanzada edad y me miro antes de sentarse en el otro lado del banco, había bastante distancia entre nosotros porque eran bastante amplios.

Señora: ¿Qué hace un chico como tú solo en esta ciudad?

Kai: ¿Habla conmigo? - intentaba ser lo más educado que podía -.

Señora: ¿Con quién sino? - decía mientras quitaba un libro de su bolso - en esta ciudad se respira un aire de felicidad y esperanza, en cambio tú con lo joven que eres, pareces preocupado e intranquilo.

Ignore el comentario y cerré los ojos.

Señora: Me recuerdas tanto a mi marido. . . - dijo con nostalgia - él era un solitario, incluso cuando nos casamos había días que lo miraba y sabia que estaba muy lejos de mi, quizás recordando las horribles cosas que paso de joven.

Kai: ¿Y por qué cree que yo soy así?

Señora: Porque como te digo eres igualito a él, también era muy atractivo cuando era joven pero tenía el corazón muy frío, lo conocí cerca de aquí. . .creo que te estoy aburriendo - dijo haciéndose la interesante - ¿quieres que te diga una cosa?

Kai: No me importa – dije de forma seca -.

Señora: Algún día tu también encontrarás a alguien que te haga olvidar esas cosas, al igual que él lo hizo, te enamoraras, tendrás hijos y ellos te harán ver por lo que merecía la pena tener esperanza, por lo que ha valido la pena todo el sufrimiento, yo he tenido dos hijos maravillosos y se que él los quería por encima de todo. Déjame darte un consejo, intenta disfrutar cada momento que compartas con la persona que quieras y créeme que algún día llegará - hundió uno de sus dedos en una de las páginas de aquel libro de bolsillo y una sonrisa se reflejo en su cara -.

Lo que esa señora desconocía era que yo había encontrado a alguien, como vuelvo a repetirme a mi mismo, no se cuanto tiempo durará, ni se tampoco si nos irá bien, yo apostaré por nosotros todo lo que sea necesario, y debo admitir que aquella anciana podía tener razón, los momentos con Emily me hacían olvidar por una parte la abadía, por otra a mi padre, también que mi abuelo no quería saber de mí y no le importaba que como un gato estuviera de un lado a otro en la calle.

Lo que no podía imaginarme era formar una familia, en un futuro podría tenerla, pero no era capaz de imaginarme esa circunstancia ya fuera con Emily u otra chica, tener una esposa e hijos. . .

La imagen de aquella mujer me demostraba que había logrado querer a su marido a pesar de ser como ella dijo "alguien parecido a mí", me dio esa cierta esperanza, yo también podría ser feliz.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, el necesario para poder descansar un poco, luego cogí mi mochila, seguiría dando vueltas por el lugar, tenía un presentimiento, de que alguien me observaba, aquella señora solo me dijo al levantarme " adiós chico".


End file.
